PLL Next Generation
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Please help me continue this story as I am always open to new ideas. I always respond to all logged in user reviews. I check the stats so I know that people are reading the story but I am not getting very many reviews. Please Review or PM me for Feedback, Questions, or Suggestions such as plot ideas. The next generation of liars. Submit your own Character. More details inside.
1. Info Page

Submit your own characters. You can make the kids any age you want. The kids can be related to both parents, adopted, or related to only one of the parents. A few examples of the kid being only related to one of the parents would be if Spencer had a kid with Andrew but ended up marrying Toby, Hanna has a kid with Travis but ends up with Caleb, or Aria has a kid with Ezra and ends up falling in love with Jake.

Submit the general things like parents names, their name, age, gender, personality, appearance, Relationship with the parents, Relationship with potential siblings, and relationships with the other liars potential kids. Also include some possible plot points in your submission.

You can create as many characters as you want. I will start this story as soon as I get enough submissions.

The Family's

Spencer and Toby

Hanna and Caleb

Aria and Jake

Emily and Allison

Cece and Jason

Melissa and Wren

Mona and Mike

_Will start as soon as I have enough characters _


	2. Character List

**Character List**

_Finally Complete_

**CeCe Drake and Jason DiLaurentis **

Chanel DiLaurentis - 18 years old, dark blonde hair, tall and skinny, brown eyes, nice but she can be really mean when someone hurts her or one of her friends, she's kind of nice but more bitchy then nice to her siblings because She doesn't trust them. doesn't really trust her parents but she does tell them things, she's friendly to but doesn't have a real friend yet.

Coco DiLaurentis - 18 years old and is Chanels older twin by just a few minutes. She has thick light blonde hair and She is identical to her twin but seems prettier. She has no trouble making friends unlike Chanel and can come across rude and bitchy. When she was 16 Coco had an abortion and regrets it but still hasn't told anyone.

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers**

Deylia Marie Rivers - 16 years old, Short, Blonde, Pretty, Brown Eyes, Deylia initially comes across as quite mean and sarcastic. She's very popular at school but isn't horrible about it. She's willing to do anything to protect the people herself and the people she cares about. She's a massive 'girly girl' most of the time but she's not afraid to work for what she wants. Only her closest friends now who insecure and sweet she is. She's great at giving advice and can become serious very quickly even if she does have her hyper moods. She cries very easily, though not so much in front of other people. Slightly overprotective of her siblings but mostly let's them do their own thing. They get on very well Deylia is a bit of a Daddy's girl. She hates disappointing her parents, especially her father. Her mother and her have a love/hate relationship that often ends in shouting matches due to their similar personalities. Has very strong bonds with all of the other liars kids. She is particualy close to Aria's children.

Tyler Alexander Rivers - 15 years old, 6'2, brown almond shaped eyes, short, styled and tamed brown hair, athletic build. Tyler is a nerd inside a jock's body. He's popular and a star basketball player. Like his father, he's an excellent hacker and he has his mother's sense of humor. However, Tyler loves comic books, star wars, star trek, super heroes, doctor who (basically all typically nerdy things. He's a smart young man but because of pressure from both his peers and parents, he feels the need to pretend to be someone he's not, a typical dumb straight jock. The only people who know who Tyler really is, is his family and a few of his close and real friends. It's bad enough he has to hide his nerdy self but he also feels the need to hide that he likes both guys and girls. He knows his parents would love him no matter what but he's not ready to take that risk. Tyler is also fit, loyal and protective of his loved ones. One day, he hopes to have the courage to be who he really is, but for now, he's fine with being known as the dumb but talented jock. He's very protective of his siblings but they tease each other all of the time. Tyler is very much a mama's boy and Hanna loves babying him. She lays his clothes out for him every morning, styles his hair etc. They are very close but sometimes he wishes she didn't baby him so much in public. Tyler and Caleb are also close but in a different way. Caleb taught him hacker code and they bond over random guy stuff but Caleb does not approve of the way Hanna baby's him. Also, Hanna likes that Tyler is popular and a star basketball player, Caleb? Not so much. Tyler and JT are bros, best bros. They might be different, but they have similar interests and always have each other's backs. To make his parents proud, to be himself, to be on King of the Nerds, to become a robotics engineer or comic book writer.

William Will Rivers - 11 years old, dark hair and bright blue eyes. When he is with his family he is loud and bubbly but is having trouble at school. He has amazing computer skills but people are blackmailing him into changing their grades. He is terrified he will be found out- goes to Deylia with his worries.

Darcie Rivers - 9 years old, Dark blonde hair and has one blue eye and one brown eye sweet and friendly. Darcie loves shopping trips with her mom and playing with her dad. she Is chatty and often asks amusing pointless questions like "If oranges are orange why aren't bananas called yellow?" Jayde loves babysitting her and shows her pictures of Ezra.

**Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh**

Rochelle Cavanaugh - 17 years old, tall and long black hair, loves sports and always finds herself getting into trouble. has a decent relationship with her siblings. gets along well with Toby She feels like she can tell him anything. Her and Spencer always argue. gets along with the other liars kids.

Jason Tobias Cavanaugh - 16 years old, 5'10, pale blue eyes, short shaggy yet tame dirty blonde hair, great set of abs, pale skin. Jace is the perfect mix of his parents. He has Spencer's drive, determination, coffee addiction and sarcasm and Toby's patience, protectiveness and kindness. He's very intelligent and gets good grades, mostly because he thinks it pleases his parents. Jace is charming, funny and always has to have the last word. He can be very sarcastic and cynical a times. He's also a jock and captain of the Baseball, basketball and Lacrosse teams. He enjoys sports and he loves to read however, its not something he wants to pursue in the future. What he really wants to do is draw. Whether its comic books, fruit or people, Jace can draw it. It's his true passion, along with motorcycles and fight club but nobody except for his sisters and best friend know. Mostly because he has an image as the Cavanaugh Golden boy to uphold, but also because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents, even though they love him no matter what. Jace also tends to have trouble trusting people. The only people he truly trusts are in his parents, siblings, the Rivers, the Fields and the Fitzs. He also has a bad temper, especially when someone he loves is being teased or threaten. He often doesn't think before he acts and tends to jump to conclusions, just like his mother. To make his parents proud, to go to either the California Institute of Arts or New York Academy of art, to get a perfect grade point average and become valedictorian, to kick his secret smoking habit( even though he only smokes when he's stressed), to end up with the girl of his dreams, to not be exactly like his mom.

Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh - 15 years old, She is quite tall, with a skin tone like a mix of her parents. She has her father's eye color, but the shape of Spencer's. she has rich brown hair that she almost always keeps in a French braid tied around her hair (think Elsa's from Frozen. She says she chooses it for convenience but she just wants to look like her fave Disney princess) She inherited her mother's body shape, and does dance and field hockey to keep it that way. The intelligent,calm omnipresent teenager. She very rarely is seen talking to any one other than her friends. She has a hatred of flirts and slackers, especially a male OC She knows what she is doing and has high standards for everyone, the most for herself. She is good at arguing and she doesn't really feel guilty for making people cry (except for her best friend, who she cares about more than her family) She is secretly childish, and if she has spare time she'd rather watch a Disney flick rather than a romance one. Later in the story she starts playing more games with interests and loosens up. She can be bitter and cold at times, a natural instinct from her years of bullying as a child. She doesn't care for them as when she was bullied in primary, they did nothing. She stays out of their way, and they often joke that there are one less kid in this family. She seems like the perfect daughter to them and feels if she gets anything less than perfect she'll disappoint them. She is close to her mother, and watches when her father is carving. She likes Aria's daughter, and her cousins are stand able

Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh - 14 years old, Looks like her father but has her mom's eyes. She is sweet, smart, creative, funny, a prankster, and a bit of a troublemaker. She has a good relationship with her siblings. Has a good relationship with her parents. Has a good relationship with Aria and Jake's kid. She is always getting in trouble for pranks.

**Aria Montgomery ****and Jake Guzman**

Jayde Ella Montgomery - 18 years old, Ezra is her real father and Jake is her stepfather. She does not know that yet. light brown hair and blue eyes other than that she looks like her mother but is a bit taller than her. she loves to read and write like her mother does and also enjoys painting. she is also a bit athletic her favorite sport is basketball. she loves kids wants to someday write childrens books. she's your typical older sister. she loves her half siblings but sometimes they get on her nerves. she is also very protective and feels that they are her siblings so she is the only one who is aloud to pick on them and will fight anyone else who tries. she will find out that Ezra is her real father and that she has an older half brother Malcolm. she is very close to her mother and stepfather because he is the one who raised her. she was conceived while her mother was still in high school. she is close to all of the liars kids but is mostly close to Spencers kids. she also loves to babysit for the liars younger children and her nieces and nephews as they make great test subjects for her childrens stories.

Leonardo Guzman - age 14, hazel eyes wavy dark brown hair very smart and loves reading, hates karate much to Jakes disappointment. He is close to Jayde even though they aren't fully related. Jake hits Leo when he gets angry which scares Leo and leads him to believe that Jake isn't his real father, he goes to Aria with his fear but she reassures him but tells him that when her and Ezra were together they always talked about calling their son Leo. Leo becomes wrapped up with Jayde mission to find her real father and his grades drop significately.

**Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston**

Bella Kingston - 16 years old, pale skin brown eyes and wavy brown hair-strong british accent, she is very insecure; after living in London for 12 years American life is very different for her. She tries really really hard at school but her grades aren't up to Melissa's standards. She finds solace in her cousin who helps her through difficult times. She can be very shy but is clever and bubbly when you get to know her. much closer with her father- tells him everything. good closest to spobys daughter.

**Mona Vanderwal and Mike Montgomery**

Xanthe Montgomery - 14 years old, Hazel eyes tanned skin and dark brown wavy hair- looks a lot like Mona, popular funny bubbly. Is smart but acts dumb. much closer with her mother- tells her everything. She has a lot of friends at school.

**Allison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields**

Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old, She has hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair and a mixture of Emily and Ali's skin tone, though she's adopted along with her identical twin brother, Enzo. She's an extrovert with high expectations, very much like a young Ali but she's not mean. She's very manipulative in a subtly sweet way, that most people don't notice it, except Spencer's kids. They are both close to Hanna's kids.

Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old, He is the definition of a heartbreaker. He's very muscular for his age and is the captain of the basketball team. And even though he's popular, he still has a shy side. His personality mirrors Emily's but he's much stronger than she was at his age.

**Noel Kahns Kids**

_Just so you know he is going to be a single dad in this story. The kids mother and his girlfriend at the time left him when the kids were little._

Adam Kahn - 17 years old, looks like Noel, close with younger brother Drew, close to his father.

Drew Kahn - 15 years old, looks like Noel, close with older brother Adam, pretty close to his father.

_Will add other characters as I am writing this story_


	3. Plot Points

**Plot Points  
><strong>

_Plot points are subject to change as I write the story._

**CeCe Drake and Jason DiLaurentis**

Chanel DiLaurentis - 18 years old - Struggles to find friends she can count on in her senior year of high school. Has a pregnancy scare and tells her sister about it.

Coco DiLaurentis - 18 years old - Confides in her sister about the abortion she had when she was 16 years old after her sister comes to her. She is in her senior year of high school.

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers**

Deylia Marie Rivers - 16 years old - Always attracts the wrong sort of guy, sometimes gets involved in things she shouldn't, huge passion for dance and fashion design. High school Sophomore

Tyler Alexander Rivers - 15 years old - He's been using a fellow teammate's add medication to boost his performance on the court. He gets in a love triangle (a boy and an older girl). Is forced to join the academic decathlon team after getting in trouble to make sure he can stay on the court. Is outted by someone in a really embarrassing way. He is a high school Freshman.

William Will Rivers - 11 years old - Gets blackmailed to changing other kids grades at school. May or may not get caught. He goes to his older sister for help. In elementary school final year.

Darcie Rivers - 9 years old - likes being the youngest of the family. she is in 3rd grade in Elementary school.

**Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh**

Rochelle Cavanaugh - 17 years old - she hangs out with mostly her field hockey team mates. Who love to get in trouble with the law. She always finds herself in police custody because of it. High school Junior.

Jason Tobias Cavanaugh - 16 years old - He gets a major crush on a close friend of his and struggles with his feelings. He bonds with Aria over art and she ends up being one of the only people who know that art is his true passion. Gets tutored by a 'bad girl' in math. They can't stand each other at first but learn they have more in common then they thought. Tries to help his sibling with a major problem but ends up getting blackmailed by someone else for it. He is a Sophomore in High school.

Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh - 15 years old - She is in an enemies with benefits relationship with Noels 15 year old teenage son and she wants no one finding out. She is falling for him though. And he has a girlfriend who is in the real love waits club at school. High school Freshman.

Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh - 14 years old - Always gets in trouble. Last year in middle school. Wants to be in high school so she can be with her sisters.

**Aria Montgomery ****and Jake Guzman**

Jayde Ella Montgomery - 18 years old - She finds out that she is not biologically related to Jake. She also finds out about her older half brother Malcolm. She acts out because of this. She starts to be closer to her mom and acts really rude to Jake. High school Senior.

Leonardo Guzman - age 14 - He gets hurt by Jake which then leads him to believe that maybe he is not his real father either. He is in his last year in Middle school.

**Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston**

Bella Kingston - 16 years old - she starts taking study pills to please her mom but she overdoses and is rushed to hospital. High school Sophomore.

**Mona Vanderwal and Mike Montgomery**

Xanthe Montgomery - 14 years old - she gets picked up by a modelling agency but she starts dating the photographer Charlie who is 19 (5 years older than her.) Last year of middle school with Rosie Cavanaugh.

**Allison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields**

Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old - Struggles with the fact that she is adopted and wants to know who her real parents are. High school Sophomore.

Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old - Also struggles with the fact that he was adopted but not as much as his twin sister. High school Sophomore.

**Noel Kahns Kids**

Adam Kahn - 17 years old - helps younger brother find their mother. High school Junior.

Drew Kahn - 15 years old - wants older brothers help to find out were mom went and why she left. High school Freshman.

_Plot points are only a possibility of what can happen _


	4. Chapter 1: Happy 18th

_**Hope you like my first chapter.**_

**Happy 18th Birthday Coco and Chanel**

_At 8 am on a very special Saturday morning Jason and Cece are walking upstairs to take their daughters breakfast to them. Jason walks into Chanels room and Cece walks into Cocos room right next door to each other._

**Chanels POV**

"Hey dad" she greats him as she is just waking up.

"Happy 18th Birthday" He says as he is giving her the tray of food.

"Thanks Dad" she replies

"Chanel what do you want to do today? " He asks his daughter.

"The usual hang out with you, mom, and Coco" she said with a smile on her face.

"Well Coco invited some of her friends over to our house tonight. You two can have fun tonight on your own."

"Dad will you and Mom be home tonight?"

"Mom will be but I am going out with Allison, Spencer, and Melissa." (_Yes I am going with Jason being related to Spencer and Melissa)_

"Okay dad I will try to have fun tonight"

**Cocos POV**

"Hey Mom" She greats her mom.

"Hey sweetie, Happy 18th Birthday" her mom replies.

"I can still have my friends over tonight right?" Coco asks her mom.

"Yes, who is coming over?" her mom replies.

"Deylia _Rivers_, Rochelle _Cavanaugh_, Elizabeth _Cavanaugh_, Rosie _Cavanaugh_, Jayde _Montgomery, _Bella _Kingston, _Xanthe _Montgomery, _and Alex _DiLaurentis-Fields_ _." _

"Okay I will be here tonight" her mom tells Coco.

_A little while later Coco and Chanel come downstairs and they see Jason and Cece siting on the big couch in the living room. They greet their parents and are each given a present._

They each get a $100 spa/hair salon gift card and a $100 mall gift card

"Thanks Mom and Dad." they both say at the exact same time

"You two have fun today. The party starts at 5 pm so make sure you girls are back here in time" their parents say.

_With that each girl grabs their purse and Coco drives her and Chanel to the mall._

Coco and Chanel get to the mall and they go into a dress store so they can each get a new dress for their party that night. On their way to the fitting rooms they bump into Deylia, Rochelle, Jade, and Bella.

"Hey what are you four doing her" Coco asks them.

"Shopping for dresses of course." Deylia replies

"Same here." Chanel replies

"Well have fun shopping." Rochelle tells Coco and Chanel.

"See all of you later at the party." Coco said to all four girls.

Coco and Chanel each try on several dresses. They each pick out one they like and go buy it with their mall gift card. They go to a few more stores and buy things with their own money. A few hours passes and they decide to go eat at the mall food court. Coco texts her friends that she ran into at the mall to come join them but she gets four texts back saying "Sorry we already left the mall. So Chanel and Coco go the food court themselves and eat lunch.

After lunch they both go to the hair salon and spa. Both girls get Mani-Pedies and their hair cut as well as styled. Then they head home to help their parents set up for the party.

Once the party is set up they have one hour left two get ready. Jason and Cece have one more gift to give them. They are each handed a box. Chanel opens hers first. Inside she finds a box with pink earnings to match her dress and shoes that are also pink. Then Coco opens her box and finds blue earnings to match her dress and shoes that are also blue.

Both girls go upstairs to get ready. They both come down a few minutes before the guests start to arrive. Each with there new dress, shoes, and earnings on.

Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie arrive with Spencer. Bella arrives with Melissa and then Alex arrives with Allison. After that Jason leaves with Spencer, Melissa, and Ali. Then Deylia, Jayde, and Xanthe arrive. The party has now began. All the girls are in the basement and Cece is in the living room reading.

While Jason is out to eat with his sisters they run into Hanna, Aria, and Emily at the Restaurant. All seven of them decide to sit together. During dinner they all talk about their kids. Spencer talks about Toby having a father son night with their son Jason nicknamed JT. While she is talking she gets a text from Toby. The text has a picture of the two of them as well as Caleb and his son Tyler. She shows the picture to everyone at the table and also texts a copy to Hanna. Hanna is sitting right next to Spencer so she thanks Spencer for the picture and comments how cute it is. Melissa tells Jason that Wren would have joined them but he had to work the night shift. Aria says that Mike on Mona are out celebrating their anniversary. She also says that Jake is babysitting their younger son Leonardo as well as Hanna and Calebs two younger kids Will and Darcie.

Back at the party all the girls are having fun hanging out together. They are taking turns putting makeup on each other. They are also eating pizza and drinking pop. Then they decide to watch a movie and eat popcorn. Coco and Chanel also open all of their presents. They thank everyone for all the great presents. After the movie and presents they all play Apples to Apples. They are laughing because the game is so much fun. Then play play a few rounds of would you Rather. Jason comes home with Spencer, Melissa, and Ali. Shortly after that all the girls are tired so they all leave.

Cece comes downstairs to help Coco and Chanel clean up. She is surprised to find that it is not a big mess and her two girls are already almost done cleaning up. Once they are done cleaning up Jason and Cece ask the girls if they had fun. Both the girls said that they had lots of fun. They are very tired so the both go upstairs to their bedrooms and go to bed.

_**Please review or pm me with thoughts, suggestions, story ideas, or anything else.**_


	5. Chapter 2: The Truth Will Come Out

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like**_** it.**

**The Truth Will Come Out Eventually **

Jayde Ella Montgomery wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off at 530 AM on a Friday morning. Wanting to go back to sleep she shuts off her alarm. She then remembers that today is a big day. Today is the day she gets to present her childrens book that she wrote to her senior class. Today was also the day that she was being interviewed by the TV news broadcaster about her book and the $1000 scholarship she won by entering her book into a contest. Jayde quickly gets up to get ready for her big day. She takes a shower, puts on a skirt and a blouse. Then she does her hair and puts on some makeup. She walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen to grab something to eat before she leaves for school.

**Jaydes POV**

As she is about ready to leave for school her dad Jake comes in from outside with the newspaper in his hand.

"Good luck with your interview today" he told me.

"Thanks, my interview will air tonight and I was hoping that we could watch it as a family" she replied back

"Yes we can, your mom should get home from work shortly after you get home from school and I have to pick Leo up from school and take him to karate and pick him up after his lesson. Mom will be cooking dinner tonight so when I get home with Leo we can eat and then watch your interview." He told her

"Dad, are you forcing Leo to take karate lessons?"

"Why would you think that?"

"He told me that he hated karate and he would do anything to not have to take it any more"

"You know Jayde, He will just have to learn to love it because he is not going to quite any time soon"

"So you are forcing him to take it dad, I knew it"

"I was put in to karate when I was around Leos age. You know I hated it at first to but then I learned to love it."

"I have to leave for school now or I am going to be late"

"Okay Bye"

"Bye"

Jayde drives to school and gets there just in time. She walks into the auditorium and puts her stuff down back stage. She pulls out her book and walks out on to the stage just as her name is being called by the school principal. She addressees her self to the senior class and begins to read her book. When she is done reading she is amazed by how much applause she gets. She looks out to the audience and sees her mom. She was so happy in that moment that she almost starts to cry. She was mad at her parents because they both told her that they could not go. She realized that her mom just wanted to surprise her.

After she is done with the assembly she then walks into a private room for the interview portion. She tells the interviewer all about herself and her family. She is then asked a question that she hates answering.

"Why is it that you and your mom have one last name and your dad and your 14 year old brother have another last name?"

"My mom told me that it says Montgomery on my birth certificate instead of Guzman because I was born before my parents got married. My mom wanted to put her last name at the time on there. My parents got married when I was two years old and they had my brother Leo two years after that."

"Wow that is quite interesting but are you sure that she is telling you the truth?"

"She is my mom so of course she is telling me the truth"

"Well I only have a few more question left for you. Are you happy about your scholarship and do you want to be a author someday?"

"Yes I am very happy about the money. I want to go to university and get a writing degree. I want to be able to publish childrens books someday."

"What was your inspiration for writing childrens books?"

"My inspiration came from watching my brother grow up. When he was little I read to him all the time. I made him so happy that he only wanted me to read them to him."

"That is all I have to ask. Hopefully your book will get published in the future. Good luck with university and your future"

She then thanked the interview lady for her time, went back to the auditorium to get her things and walked into her first class already in progress. she was allowed to miss most of her first class which happened to be English because of the interview. The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. People kept asking her about the interview. She lied to them and said it went really great. She just wished that no one would see it expect for her parents and brother but she knew that lots of people would be seeing it on the news tonight.

She drove home from school upset. When she got home she noticed that her mom was already home. She walked in the house and was about to go upstairs when her mom saw her.

"Thank you for surprising me today mom"

"Your welcome, I wanted to be there to support you. How did your interview go?"

"Do we have to talk about it?" Jayde said with a upset look on her face.

"What happened, are you alright?" Her mom replied.

"she asked me about my last name and why it was different then my fathers."

"What did you tell her?"

"The same story that you told me about me being born before you and dad got married so your last name was written on my birth certificate."

"Sorry sweetie but we still are going to watch it as a family tonight"

"I want you, dad and Leo to see it. The rest of the interview went well."

Jayde then went up stairs because she wanted to be alone. An hour and a half later her dad came home with Leo. Her mom was cooking something that smelled really good for dinner. When it was done her dad came upstairs to tell her that dinner was ready. He told her that mom had told him about the interview and that he was sorry that it did not go as well as they all hoped. They all ate dinner together as a family and then sat down in the living room to watch the interview as a family.

After the interview aired she was congratulated by her parents and Leo on how well she did. She was so happy that her parents liked the interview.

**Ezras POV**

About one hour away from Jaydes house Ezra sat on his couch and watched the evening news. He saw Jaydes story and realized that Aria was her mom. He then thought about her answer to the last name question. He realized that he broke up with Aria about 19 years ago. He then realized that Jayde also has his smile. He logs on to Facebook and types Jayde Ella Montgomery into the search bar. Jayde profile pops up with a picture from a friends birthday party that was recently held. He is about to Facebook message her but he realizes that her email and cell phone number is listed publicly. He decides that he is going to use her cell phone number and text her. He also decides to send an email to explain more.

**Jaydes POV**

I am on my laptop in my room when my phone beeps. I check my phone and notice I have one new text message. I don't recognize the number but I read the text "Hi Jayde, my name is Ezra Fitz. I saw your interview on TV and I would like to meet with you. I have something big to tell you. I also sent you a email to explain." I then immediately check my email. I read the email form Ezra Fitz "Hi my name is Ezra Fitz. I saw your interview on TV tonight. You did a great job. I looked you up on Facebook. I have a profile on there if you would like to check it out. The reason I am contacting you is because I dated your mother a long time ago. We broke up about 19 years ago. I believe that I might be your biological father. This would explain why she put Montgomery on your birth certificate. I am also sending you a photo attachment of me and your mom back when we were in love and dating. If you still don't believe me about this ask your mom. She will know for sure. "

I came downstairs to see my mom, dad, and Leo watching a movie together. Mom pauses the movie and sees that I look upset. I tell her that I need to show her something alone. She follows me back upstairs and I show her the Email. She tells me to sit down so that she can talk to me.

"Is this true? Is Ezra my real father?" I ask her in a upset tone.

"Yes he is Your biological dad. I know that you are upset but he has not been in my life for a long time."

"Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"I wanted to tell you plenty of times but your dad did not want you to know about Ezra. He just did not think you would be able to handle it. It is not a big deal okay."

"Maybe for you but for me it is a huge deal. I have been calling the person I thought was my father dad for my whole life and it turns out the whole thing was a lie."

"look Jake is not your bio dad but he loves you and he treats you like he is your real dad."

"So he is okay with the fact that I am not biologically related to him."

"Yes but he still loves you and he thinks of you as his real daughter."

Just then Jake walks into my room.

"Go away." I yell at him

"You should not have come up here." mom says

" I heard yelling from downstairs. I wanted to see what was going on." he says back to mom.

"She found out about Ezra" mom says

"How did she find out?" dad questioned

"He saw the interview, looked me up on Facebook, and sent me a email." I told dad still crying.

"What are we going to do about this?" dad asked mom

"Well she is 18, It is her decision whether she wants to meet him or not and we have to support her for whatever choice she makes." mom said to dad

"I don't want him involved in my daughters life." dad tells mom

"I want to get to know him and that is what I am going to do." I say just as dad gets mad and leaves my room

My mom then leaves my room. I decide to look him up on Facebook. I log on to my page and then type in Ezra Fitz in the search bar. I send him a friend request and within a few minutes he accepts. We chat through Facebook for a while. I find out that he has a 25 year old son named Malcolm and a 15 year old daughter named Katie. I also found out that he has been married to Maggie for 16 years and she was Malcolm and Katies mother. I told him how I talked to my mom and she confirmed that you were my biological father. I also told him that I wanted to meet him and get to know him better. He then asked me if my parents were okay with it. I told him that my mom said that since I was 18 it is my decision to make. We decided to meet up at a cafe in Philadelphia because that was just about the half way point between each of our houses. He suggested that my mom come with me for the first time at least. My mom came back into my room to check up on me. Ezra and I were still chatting so I filled her in on what was going on. We decided to meet up one week from this Sunday at noon for lunch at the cafe.

_**This story line will continue in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with questions, comments, suggestions, or anything else.**_


	6. Chapter 3: Lies Have Effects On Everyone

_**The next chapter is now up.**_

**Lies Have Effects On Everyone, Not Just The People Who Are Involved**

**Jaydes POV**

The past few days have been really stressful and dramatic. First there was the family discussion. My mom and dad sat my brother and I down to talk. Of course they filled him in on what was happening with Ezra. I mean I was going to tell him eventually but the way my dad told him just makes me so angry. I still remember the whole conversation.

"Leo, we need to tell you something important. Your sister already knows what I am about to tell you." My dad starts out by saying

"Your sister found out last night something that we should have told her a long time ago." My mom says

"Your Mom was dating someone else in high school when I first met her. His name is Ezra Fitz and he is Jaydes biological father." my dad said

"What do you mean? Jayde is not my full sister." Leo questions

"She is your half sister." mom said

"well is she going to meet him?" Leo questioned

"No, she has two parents that love her so their is no need." Dad said

"But mom said that it was my decision" I replied

"She is right Jake. She is 18 and old enough to decide for herself." mom replies defending me.

" I agree with mom. So if it her choice because she is 18 then I am quieting karate the day I turn 18" Leo said

"No you are not allowed to do that as long as you live in this house." dad said

Then the family meeting ended and dad talked to me alone.

"I don't want you involved with him at all. No phone conversations, no emails, and certainly no face to face conversations. Do you understand me?" He said to me.

"No, I can see him if I want. You have no control over me and what I do." I yell

" Yes I do because I am your father and I love you." He said

" No, you are my step father and I don't love you." I yell back

"That attitude is unacceptable young lady. I need you to pick Leo up from school and take him to karate every day this week." He tells me

"Fine, I can do that." I tell him knowing that I defiantly wont.

Now it is Friday after school. I told Leo that mom was going to take me to see Ezra on Sunday and I needed him to keep dad busy for the day. Mom has been very supportive of me and she promised not to tell dad. Dad on the other hand liked to remind me what I could and could not do. I keep telling him that I am old enough to make my own decisions. We had several fights throughout the week. They all ended in him saying I love you and me saying I hate you. We are at the library during Leos karate lesson time. I have been allowing him to skip karate lessons all week. I have been skipping classes all week but my friends bring my homework to the library after school. I have been doing my homework and then giving it back to my friends for them to turn it in the next day. Leo has told me that he failed a few tests this week. I told him that it was okay as long as dad did not find out. It was now time to take him home.

When we got home I saw dad with a angry look on his face.

"I have to talk to both of you right now." He said in an angry tone

I thought to myself that this can not be good. I hope that mom did not tell him about Ezra yet.

"I got three phone calls today. Jayde one of them was from your high school principal. She said that you have been skipping classes all week."

"Yes I have but I am still getting all the work done." I told him

"Leo the second call was from your middle school principal. He said that you have failed three tests this week and your grades are dropping."

"Dad I am sorry I just have not been paying as much attention but at least I am actually in class." Leo said

"The third call involves both of you. Leo your karate instructor called and he said that you have not been at your lessons all week. Jayde why are you not taking him?"

"Dad you know that Leo hates karate and I don't want you forcing him to go." I said

"Jayde I am so mad at you that I could kick you out of this house right now." Dad yelled

"If you do that then I will just have to go live with Ezra and his family." I screamed back

"Dad It is not Jaydes fault. I asked her to let me skip." Leo said

"Jayde go upstairs, Leo we are not done with this conversation." Dad said

With that I ran upstairs, went into my room and locked the door. I am not going to leave my room until mom gets home. I lay down on my bed and start to cry.

**Leos POV**

Dad yells at me for about 30 minutes. He even threatens to kick me out of the house just like my sister. I cant believe that he would do this to us. Then he does something that he promised to never do again. He is so mad that he hits me on my face. I can already feel a bruise starting to form. He tells me he is sorry and that he will never do it again but I don't believe him because he has done it a few times before. He also told me not to tell mom or my sister about him hitting me. I know that they will notice the huge bruise forming on my face. I go upstairs, knock on my sisters door and tell her to open up in tears.

She opens up the door and I can see in her face that she was crying. I come in and close the door and lock it so we can talk in private. I hugged her trying to make her feel better. Then she noticed the huge bruise on my face.

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing dad just got mad at me." I replied

"Dad hit you. I am so sorry we have to tell mom as soon as she gets home." She told me

Just then we heard a car pull up in the driveway and honk the horn. We both knew that mom was home.

"We can't tell her what actually happened. I can just say that I got hurt in karate. Then maybe she will tell dad that I can't take it anymore."

"No we have to tell her the truth. We just can't tell her with dad in the same room."

"Okay Jayde, you are right lying does no good anyway."

With that we both go downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Mom brought carryout Chinese food home and dad was setting the table for dinner. We are in the middle of dinner and mom notices the bruise on my face.

"What happened to your face Leo?" She questioned me

"He got hurt in karate today." Dad said

"It no big deal and it barely hurts." I replied lying to my parents

"Leo you have to tell her what actually happened." Jayde says looking dad right in the face with a hate look.

"Leo what actually happened?" mom asked

"I can't the person who did this to me told me not to tell." I replied

"You want to know the truth mom?" Jayde said

"Yes I do." mom said

"Dad punched him in the face." Jayde said

"Is that the truth?" Mom said looking at me

"Yes, he got mad at me and it is all my fault." I told mom

"No it is not no parent should ever hit their kid." Mom said looking at dad

Dad got mad and left the room like he normally does when he gets upset.

"Mom can I ask you something." I said

"Sure what is it?" She replied

"Is dad really my dad? With Jayde finding out about Ezra being her real father what if he is afraid of me finding out who my real father is and that is why he hit me?" I said scared to hear the answer

"Of course he is your real father. Your dad and I had already been married for two years when you were born. When I was with Ezra we talked about naming our son Leo but Jake is your real father."

"Mom are you going to talk to him about hitting Leo?" Jayde said

"You are not going to kick him out of the house are you?" I said

"No, I am not that kind of person. I just need to talk to him." Mom said

"You know he tried to do that with both of us earlier." I said

"What happened that made him say that to both of you." Mom said

"You know that I was supposed to take Leo to karate all week. Instead of taking him I took him to the library every day after school and dad found out when his karate instructor called today. Leo then covered for me and said that he asked me not to take him. That is not all. Jayde said

"There is more." Mom said

"I failed three tests this week and my grades are dropping." I said

"I skipped some of my classes this week" Jayde said

"Is this the first time he hit you?" Mom asked Leo

"No he has hit me a few times before and I never told anyone." Leo said

"I am going to talk to him tonight. You two can sleep at your uncle Mike and aunt Mona's house tonight. I know that your cousin Xanthe would like to spend some time with both of you. I will call Mike and ask if I can take you over there."

Mom then calls Mike and he said yes because she told us both to go upstairs and pack a suitcase. She then told us to pack for two days because she was not going to pick us up to Sunday morning. We both go upstairs and pack a weekend bag. When my sister and I were leaving with mom we noticed that dads car was not in the garage. Mom took us to Mike and Mona's house stayed for 30 minutes and left to go home. she filled Mike in on what was going on. Since he is moms brother he knew about Ezra being Jaydes father. He told her that she could stay the night if she wanted to but she turned him down. She then left to drive home.

**Jaydes POV **

Mom called us on Saturday afternoon. She told me that dad came home this morning and they had a long but needed talk. She told me that she would pick us up at 11 AM tomorrow. She also said that she was taking Leo with us as well. She then told me that dad had come to his senses and agreed with mom that I could meet Ezra as long as mom went with me. The rest of the day Leo, Xanthe, and I hung out. We played board games and watched movies.

I woke up on Sunday morning and felt really happy for once. Today was the day that I was going to meet Ezra. Mom picked us up right on time. It was a 45 minute drive to the cafe in Philadelphia. On the drive over mom told me that she talked to Ezra yesterday and he said that he was going to bring Malcolm and Katie with him. We got to the cafe and sat at a table for six. About five minutes later Ezra, Malcolm, and Katie walked in. They sat down at the table with us. We had lunch and talked for about one hour. Ezra loves to write and he is a publisher for the newspaper. We had a really great lunch. When it was time to leave we all said goodbye.

When mom, Leo, and I got home dad was in the kitchen putting away groceries. He was in a really good mood. He gave all three of us a hug. Leo and I apologized to him and we both told him that we loved him.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with plot ideas, suggestions, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	7. Chapter 4: Break A Leg

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_

**Break A Leg, I told You To Never Say That To Me Again**

16 year old Deylia Marie Rivers is at the airport with her family on the way to Los Angeles, California. She is on the way to a nationals dance competition. She is one of three dancers representing the state of Pennsylvania. The Plane does not take off for another hour so she has to sit and wait with her mom, dad, her younger sister Darcie, as well as her younger brothers Tyler and Will. She loved having a big family to support her dancing.

**Deylias POV **

As we were about to board the plane my dad said

"What do the dancers say to each other before they go on stage?"

"Break a leg." My mom said

"Why would you wish for someone to break their leg?" 9 year old Darcie said

"It means good luck in the dance world" Mom said

"That makes no sense to me." Darcie said

"Mom, I thought I told you never ever to say that to me again" I said

"Why are we not allowed to say that to you anymore?" Dad said

"Don't you remember what happened the last time when I was at nationals two years ago? I said

"No I don't remember" Dad said

"Oh yeah you broke your leg." Mom said

Then we boarded the plane. All I could think about was what happened two years ago. Especially since this was my first time back at nationals. I sat in my seat and tried to forget about it. I couldn't and I was now remembering it all over again. Two years ago I was going to compete at nationals in LA on the same stage as this year. The only difference was that year I was coming as an alternate competitor. It was my very first nationals so even though I was an alternate I was still excited. It was the day of the competition. My friend but dance enemy Kelsey Peterson who is two years older then me and her brother Branden Peterson who is one year older then me were competing. Branden and I were just friends two years back but now we have dating for almost two years and Kelsey hates it. She has been constantly trying to break us up. On the day of the competition Kelsey was practicing for her solo routine and she fell. She sprained her ankle and could not compete. I was the alternate so I got to compete in her place. I was so happy at that moment. Then Kelsey came out to the hallway with her mom because she had to take Kelsey to the hospital. Kelsey saw me and said "I hope you break your leg for real." That meant that it was not just dancer talk. Then Branden comes out to the hallway from another practice room and he had no idea what was going on. He told me that he heard an announcement that I was competing instead of his sister. So I told him that Kelsey was hurt and that there mom was taking her to the hospital. I told him that he should go see what was going on with Kelsey and he said that he had to stay and compete. I also told him about what Kelsey told me and he said not to worry about it she was just mad because she could not compete.

Then he kissed me out of nowhere. That was my first kiss. I had no idea how to react so I just walked away. I went into the dressing room and put my costume on and warmed up. Unfortunately I missed the scheduled practice time. The good thing is that because Kelsey was so good that she was up towards the end of the competition. Finally it was my turn. They called my name and I came out on the stage. I was dancing Jazz to Wake Me Up by Avicii. I was almost done with my routine and I had only made a few small mistakes when it all went wrong. I was doing my last leap and when I was ready to land I heard something crack. I fell back and hit the floor hard. I was fully aware of what was happening but I was in so much pain that I could not move. Moments later the medics were putting me onto a stretcher.

I was in the hospital. My mom and dad were in the room with me. I broke my left leg and strained some of my back muscles from my fall. I was defiantly done dancing for a while. My younger siblings were sitting in the waiting room with my grandma who had drove from Montecito. As soon as she heard what happened she drove two hours south to come see me. Branden had come to see me as soon as the competition was over. He told me that he got sixth place and was not moving on. He thought that my injury was all his fault because I was distracted by the kiss. I told him that I was more surprised then distracted. We talked about the kiss for a few minutes. He told me that he had feelings for me but did not want to ruin our friendship. I told him that I wanted to try the dating thing out because I had never done it before. He told me that he has only dated one girl before but it did not last that long. We agreed to try the dating thing out. The thought of that made me feel so much better. Ever since then we have been in love.

I was now thinking back to present day. We were close to landing in LA. Hopefully my back will be okay because sometimes I still have pain. As we were getting off the plane I realized that Branden, Kelsey, and their mother were on the same flight. This time I was competing with Branden and Kelsey. We rented a mini van at the airport because the day after the competition we were driving two hours north to visit with grandma in Montecito.

We checked in at the hotel down the street from the competition stage. Branden and I were texting each other. Mom, dad, Will, and Darcie shared a room. I shared a room with Tyler since we were older and did not need constant adult supervision. Branden told me that he was getting his own room. I was happy about that because I could just go to his room if I wanted some alone time with him. Later my whole family went swimming, ate dinner and I went to bed early. I had to get up early for my big day tomorrow so I wanted to make sure I had enough sleep. We are staying in the hotel for two nights. The competition will take up most of the day tomorrow.

I woke up early the next morning. Tyler was still asleep in his bed. Branden texted me and wanted to meet me for continental breakfast at the hotel. I texted him back telling him I would be down there in a few minutes. I put some clothes on and went to meet Branden. I had some cereal with fruit in it and a plain waffle. I had orange juice to drink. Since it was early there were only dancers eating breakfast at the time. Branden and I talked for a little while and then we had to leave. As I was walking back to my room I walked passed my family. They were going to breakfast and I told them that I already ate so I was going back to my room.

I was in my room and getting ready for the day. I double checked that I had everything that I needed in my dance bag. I spent some alone time in my room. Branden came to my room when it was time to go over to the competition arena. We walked over there together. He said that Kelsey was taking to long to get ready and he did not want to be late. When we got to the arena we had to check in. Only a little over half of the dancers had checked in so far. Branden was in practice room 1 and I was in practice room 2 across the hall. We had dance workshops all morning that included warming up and group work in jazz, hip hop, lyrical, ballet, and tap. We were judged on how we did in each workshop but it only counted as half of the total score. The other half came from the solo performances in the afternoon. I always competed with a jazz solo. I took tap dance classes for fun but I never competed with a tap routine.

After the workshops it was time for lunch. I ate lunch with Branden and Kelsey. Kelsey was bragging about how she was going to win and we were going to lose. I did my best at ignoring her. I believed that she was jinxing herself because of all the bragging. My mom texted me to let me know that my family was sitting in the auditorium waiting for the competition to start. Since my mom is friends with Branden's and Kelsey's mom they were sitting with her. After lunch we had 30 minutes of practice in our assigned practice rooms. Then the solo round would start.

When practice was over I felt really confident in myself. This year I was dancing my jazz solo to Roar by Katy Perry. My dance was in the middle of all the performers. Branden's was three dances after mine and Kelsey's was second to last because the best dancers were always toward the end. I had to do a really great job if I wanted to impress the judges. Out of the 150 dancers only 5 would move on to compete at worlds which is about six months away. The top 3 would compete. 4th and 5th place would be the alternates. It was the same in this competition. I place 3rd at the state level this year so I was a competitor. Two years ago I placed 4th when I was here as an alternate. Last year I was just coming back from breaking my leg and placed 10th at the state level so I did not move on.

I was backstage and it was almost my turn to preform. I felt ready and I knew that I was going to do a great job. I had a tiger stripe costume on. When I was called up on stage to preform I felt a little nerves. I preformed beautifully and the whole audience cheered really loud. I stayed backstage instead of changing out of my costume because I wanted to see Branden's performance. Kelsey, Branden and I were all Jazz performers when it came to competitions. Branden took Tap and Hip Hop on the side. Kelsey took Tap and Ballet on the side. We all were in the same Jazz and Tap classes. Branden performance was really good. After the performance I went into the girls changing rooms to change.

After I changed I went into my assigned practice room. After we preformed we went into our assigned room and watched the rest of the competition via a live video camera on the TV in that room. I saw Kelsey performance. She did pretty good but made a few mistakes. I could see it on her face as she was walking off the stage that she was not happy. After everyone competed I went backstage to wait for the judges to announce the results. They only announce the top 5 and those people come up on stage to collect their trophy's. The rest of the results are posted on a list in the hallway. Some people after 5th place get awards to and the rest of them get participation ribbons.

The judges started out by announcing the top 3.

" The Third place dancer Representing the USA at worlds from Pennsylvania is Branden Peterson."

"The Second place dancer Representing the USA at worlds from Michigan is Amy Edwards."

"The First Place dancer Representing the USA at worlds from the state of Pennsylvania is ..."

It was either me or Kelsey that won. At this point I was really nerves.

"Deylia Rivers" the judge announced.

I was so excited but I saw the upset look on Kelsey's face and felt kind of bad for her.

Now the judges were going to announce the two alternate competitors. I knew that Kelsey was most likely going to be one of them.

"The 5th place dancer Representing the USA as an alternate from California is Jeremy Rogers."

"The 4th place dancer also Representing the USA as an alternate from Pennsylvania is Kelsey Peterson."

I saw Kelsey come up on stage and accept her trophy. She looked happy but I knew she was disappointing.

Now the five of us were asked to come up on stage and say a few words. Kelsey talked about her passion for dance and her mothers support. Branden talked about his mothers support and his support from me. I said that my family was behind me all the way and I wold not be here today if it was not for them and Branden. My parents, siblings, and of course Branden encouraged me to continue dancing after I broke my leg because I wanted to quite. Now I was so glad that I did not quite.

Kelsey, Branden, and I were standing in the hallway together. My family and their mom came out and congratulated all of us. My parents asked all of them to join us for dinner that night. We picked a restaurant right near the hotel. We were going to meet there in one hour. Branden, Kelsey, and I all went back to our hotel rooms to get ready. I had to freshen up after a day of dancing. I used deodorant, changed my cloths, put on some perfume, and used dry conditioner spray in my hair to make it look nice.

I met all of them in the hotel lobby. We walked over to the restaurant because it was close. We had to wait a little while for a table big enough for all 9 of us to open up. Kelsey complained about how Branden and I did better then her. Her mom reminded her that she has been to five nationals and only won once so this year just was not her year. Branden told her not to feel bad because he has been to four nationals and hasn't won any. His highest place was the 3rd place he got this year. I said that I had been to national twice and only one once. Kelsey made a rude comment about how I stole her place two years ago and then I stole her trophy this year. Branden told her that she was being rude and to apologize to me. Of course Kelsey refused. I hated how dancing ruined our friendship. We were best friends dancing as kids but then as soon as we both started to compete were were rivals and not best friends anymore. We sat down at the table to eat and I ordered pasta with shrimp because that was my favorite Italian meal. We all ate dinner, said good bye, and went back to the hotel.

I was in my room with Tyler for about 15 minutes when Branden texted me and said he wanted to spend the night with me and celebrate. I knew what it meant and I was happy. It meant that we were going to have our first time together. This would be special because it was also my first time. I told Tyler that I was going to spend the night with Branden and our parents could not know about. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, use mouthwash, and change into something cute. I then left and went down the hall to Branden's.

He opened the door and made a comment about how cute I looked. He had music playing low in his room from his I pod. We kissed and things led to more and it happened. It was really romantic and special. We slept in each others arms that night. He woke up first and then he woke me up. He told me that I should get dressed and get back to my room before anyone realizes that I did not sleep in my room last night. He said that he would see me back at school when we got back to Pennsylvania. I told him that I got a week off from school and my family was going to see grandma who was not doing that good. He told me that he hoped my grandma would feel better soon. He also told me that he would text me while I was away and he would miss me. I told him that it was only a week and he would see me again soon. I went back to my room to take a shower. Then I ate breakfast with my family and we checked out of the hotel to drive the two hours to grandma house.

Branden and I texted the whole week I was at grandmas house. Grandma was doing a little better. It was nice to spend the week together with her. I was not looking forward to going back to school because Branden told me that Kelsey was spreading rumors around school all about how I cheated my way in to my nationals win. Branden said that he tried to defend me but Kelsey's friends would not believe him. Unfortunately the last day at grandmas my phone fell out of my pocket and my mom saw all the texts about me and Branden. when she read the texts about our special time she knew what they meant. Both mom and dad talked to me about it the day that we got home. They were both mad that I did not tell them but they were okay with it as long as I was careful. Mom said that I had to be on birth control before I did it again. Dad gave me a lecture about how guys go around spreading stuff and that I had to be careful. I was not worried though because Branden had only dated one other girl but it only lasted a few months. He told me this before we got together but I kind of felt like I wanted to know why it did not last. I was going over to Branden's tonight for a date and he told me he was going to be the only one home.

Branden picked me up from my house right on time. He took me to his house and made a romantic dinner for us. After dinner we went into his bedroom to watch a movie. He is lucky because he has a big bedroom. We did not make it to the end of the movie before we started to kiss and get all romantic with each other. I pulled away from the kiss and told him that we had to talk. He had a concerned look on his face like he thought I was going to break up with him.

"You are not going to break up with me, right?" He asked me

"No, I just need to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad at me." I said

"I wont be mad at you, unless you cheated on me because then I would be the one breaking up with you." He said

"No, I would never cheat on you. Its just my parents found out about what we did in the hotel room at nationals." I said

"How did that happen?" He asked

"They saw our text messages last week about our special night. I should have deleted them right after I read them so it all my fault and I am sorry. If you want to break up with me I understand." I said

"No I am not going to break up with you because then that would be two failed relationships." He said

"So what happened with the other girl before we got together?" I said

"She goes to our school and she is Kelsey's age. She is also one of Kelsey's friends. We met at a party that Kelsey took me to. We were both drinking and we made a stupid decision. We tried the dating thing but she came to me a month later and said she was pregnant and that it was from that night at the party. She told me she had no choice but to get an abortion and then we broke up when I saw her kissing an older guy at school." Branden told me the whole story.

"Do I know this girl? I do know some of Kelsey's friends from school so I might know her." I said

"Do you really want to know who it was?" He said

"Yes" I said

"Okay Fine, It was Coco DiLaurentis." He said

"Really, I know her. We are not close friends but I know her through Kelsey." I said

After that we went back to kissing. It got a little bit heated but we decided not to do anything tonight. We finished up the movie and he took me home because we both had school tomorrow. It was nearing midnight by the time I got home. My parents were still up and they told me to try not to stay out that late next time on a school night. I told them I was sorry and they told me to go to bed. I hoped that they were not to upset with me. It was a really nice date and I hope to have more in the future.

**_This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 5: She Asked Me To The Game

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**She Asked Me To The Game As A Friend**

Tyler Rivers and JT Cavanaugh had their first varsity basketball game of the season after school today. They are two of the schools best players which is why they went straight to varsity as soon as they got to high school. They were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"The first game of the season is today. Is anyone coming to support you?" Tyler said

"My girlfriend Sarah will be their as a cheerleader." JT said

"That must be fun having her at every game." Tyler Said

"It is, What about you? Who is coming to support you?" JT said

"Deylia is coming, I think if she is not to busy hanging out with Branden." Tyler said

"So those two are still dating. How long have they been going out now?" JT said

"Two years." Tyler said

"They must really love each other." JT said

"Yes they do, He is always over at our house or she is at his house. If she shows up to the game today it will probably be with him." Tyler said

"How do they deal with always competing against each other. My girlfriend is at every game of mine but she is a cheerleader. If our school wins we both win." JT said

"I don't know because in dance there is not two first place trophies." Tyler said

Meanwhile Branden and Deylia are sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Kelsey and Rochelle Cavanaugh were sitting at the next table listing in on Branden and Deylias conversation.

"We still have plans to go to the basketball game after school right?" Branden asked

"No sorry I have to cancel." Deylia said

"Why? I thought you went to every game." Branden said

"I have a chemistry lab to make up from last week and then I have to put in some time at the school dance studio." Deylia said

"So you can't take a day off of dance to at least meet me in the middle of the game?" Branden asked

"Not when your the current national champ and everyone thinks that you cheated yourself to the win." Deylia said

"Not me, I know you won fair and square. Kelsey is just the rumor spreader in this school." Branden said

"Thanks, for believing in me." Deylia said

"Anyway I am still going to the game so if you change your mind come and find me." Branden said

Kelsey still hates Deylia with Branden and trying to come up with yet another plan to break them up. She was going to ask Rochelle to ask Branden to go to the game with her as a friend.

"Hey Rochelle, What are your planes for after school?" Kelsey said

"I was going to surprise JT by going to the basketball game." Rochelle said

" Good, I need your help to get Branden and Deylia to break up." Kelsey said

"Wont you just leave them alone. Your plans never work." Rochelle said

"I know that this one will work for sure if you just help me." Kelsey said

"Why can you just let her be happy for once?" Rochelle said

"She doesn't deserve it. She stole my trophy away from me by cheating. I can't let her be happy with my brother." Kelsey said

"Fine, What do you want me to do?" Rochelle said

"I want you to ask Branden to the game as a friend. Sometime during the game I want you to Kiss him and you need to make sure that Tyler sees it. Also make sure that the kiss looks real." Kelsey said

"Would it be easier if Deylia saw instead because if Tyler tells her she is not going to believe him." Rochelle said

"She is not going to be at the game at all which is why I want you to go with Branden." Kelsey said

The bell rung signaling that lunch was now over. Kelsey saw that Deylia left but Branden was still in the cafeteria.

"Now is your chance to go talk to him" Kelsey said pointing over to Branden. Rochelle walks over to Branden

"Hey, are you going to be at the basketball game after school?" Rochelle asks

"I was going to go with Deylia but she cancelled on me." Branden said

"So do you want to go with me, as friends?" Rochelle asked

"Yes of course as friends." Branden said

"So meet me after school outside of the gym." Rochelle said

"See you then." Branden replied

Deylia was in her last class for the day. She thought about the conversation she had with Branden at lunch. she hoped that he was not to mad at her for canceling their planes. They had been spending a lot of time together and she just wanted some time for herself. Maybe he was right though about her dancing every time she got the chance. She did not want him to think that she was over training even though she knew that she had to practice more if she wanted to win at worlds and prove to everyone that she did it on her own. She decided that she was going to do her chem. lab, practice dancing for a little while, and then surprise Branden at the end of the game. The bell rung so she walked out of class and was on her way to the chemistry lab. She had to walk by Branden's locker to go to the lab room but maybe he would not see her. As she was walking past his locker he turned around and saw her.

"Hey did you change your mind about coming to the game?" Branden asked

"Nope, I have to do my chem. lab and then I need to practice." Deylia said

"Do you think that you are over training. You know that is not good for you. I am worried and you did not eat much lunch today. You know that it is not good for your body to cut calories and over exercise." Branden said

"I am fine, I had a big breakfast this morning so I was not that hungry at lunch. I know how much training my body can handle so do not tell me that I am training to much." Deylia said

Branden and Deylia then walked off in opposite directions mad at each other. Branden went to find Rochelle waiting for him by the gym and they walked in together to watch the game. Deylia went to her chem lab tying not to think of her conversation with Branden. Deylia finished up her chem lab in one hour. She had been planing to skip practice and surprise Branden at the game but their last conversation made her change her mind. She knew their would be about one hour of the game left so she decided that she was going to practice for one hour and find Branden after the game.

Meanwhile Branden was at the game with Rochelle. It was halftime and the cheerleaders were preforming. Rochelle noticed that Tyler was scanning the crowd looking for Deylia. Tyler did not know that she was not there. It was know time to make her move. Suddenly Rochelle kissed Branden. Tyler was staring right at them thinking how he was going to tell her sister that Branden was cheating on her. He looked away and could not believe what he just saw. Branden Pushed Rochelle away and went to sit elsewhere in the gym for the rest of the game.

In the dance studio Deylia was almost done with her one hour of practice time. She knew that the game would be ending soon and she wanted to apologize to Branden for missing it. suddenly she felt dizzy. She knew that she should drink some water. She did not have any with her but there is a water fountain in the hallway outside of the studio. She was almost to the water fountain when she passed out.

The game had just ended. Branden did not see Deylia outside of the gym or by his locker. He also checked were her locker was and she was not there. He knew by now that she was probably still dancing. He walked toward the dance studio. It was on the opposite side of the school from the gym so the halls were empty. He looked in the window to the dance studio and no one was in there but the lights were still on. He turned around and saw Deylia on the floor next to the water fountain. He panicked but then he realized that no one else was around to help him.

He quickly bent down on the ground. He taken health classes so he knew what to do. He checked for breathing and pulse. She was still breathing and had a low pulse but he had no idea how long she had been their. He pulled out his cell phone and noticed that his battery was almost dead. He was able to call 911 though. Help was on the way but he had to try and help her before the medics got to her. Since she was right next to the water fountain he filled up his empty bottle and splashed some water on her face. To his surprise she then woke up.

"What happened?" She asked

"You were passed out and I found you. I called 911 and the medics are on their way." He replied

"I am fine. I just got dizzy and I was probably dehydrated" She told him

"No you need to wait here for the medics just make sure. I will wait with you." He told her

Just then the medics showed up. They checked her Vital sighs. Everything was okay. She told them that she was dizzy before she passed put. The medics confirmed that it was just dehydration and they left. After that Branden took her home since he drove her to school that day. He stayed with her to make sure she was okay and it was. He knew that he would have to tell her about the kiss with Rochelle but now was not the right time.

**_This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know._**


	9. Chapter 6: What To Do

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**What To Do About The Kiss**

A few days after the varsity basketball team won there first game of the season Branden still had not told Deylia that Rochelle kissed him. As far as he knew no one else knew about it. What he did not know was that Tyler saw the kiss and wanted to tell Deylia but did not want to break her heart. Tyler decided that he would talk to JT and ask what he should do. After a basketball practice Tyler and JT were the only two players left in the boys locker room.

"JT, Can I have your opinion on something important?" Tyler asked

"Yes, what is it?" JT asked

"The other day at the game I saw Branden kissing your sister Rochelle." Tyler said

"I thought Branden was still dating your sister Deylia." JT said

"They are, That is why I think I should tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her." Tyler said

"I thought your sister was coming to the game, What happened with that." JT said

"She canceled on Branden claiming that she had other stuff to do." Tyler said

"Are you sure that it was Rochelle. My sister is not the type of person to do something like that." JT said

"What if someone else put her up to it?" Tyler said

"Who would do that?" JT said

"Kelsey, Deylia tells me all the time how tries to get them to break up." Tyler said

"What do you want me to do about it?" JT said

"Talk to Rochelle about it and I will hold off from telling Deylia in till you get her side of what happened." Tyler said

Tyler and JT both left to go home. Rochelle sat in the living room alone while her two younger sisters Elizabeth and Rosie were in the kitchen working on their homework. Her dad was in his home office calculating his monthly business expenses. She as proud of her father for owning a very profitable carpentry business. Her mom worked in family law and did about half of her work from home but today she was in court working on a case. They had a huge multi floor house thanks to her successful parents. Rochelle had been texting Branden trying to apologize and explain why she did it but he was not texting her back. She decided that she was going to ask JT what to do. She noticed that JT just got home.

"JT, can I talk to you?" Rochelle asked

"Yes, What about?" JT asked

"I did something stupid a few days ago at school." Rochelle said

"You kissed my best friends sisters boyfriend. I would say that that was really stupid of you." JT replied sounding upset and angry

"How do you know about it?" Rochelle asked

"Tyler saw and he wanted my advise on whether he should tell Deylia." JT said

"What did you tell him?" Rochelle asked

"I told him that I wanted to get your side of the story before he told Deylia. You should not have done it to begin with." JT said

"I know and I have been trying to text Branden to apologize but he will not text me back." Rochelle said

"Why did you do it?" JT asked

"If I tell you then you need to promise that you will believe me." Rochelle said

"I will if you tell me the truth." JT said

"Kelsey made me. She wanted me to kiss Branden. She told me to make sure that Tyler saw." Rochelle said

"I believe you." JT said

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rochelle asked

"You need to talk to Branden and tell him that you are sorry. Also tell him about Kelsey and what she wanted you to do." JT replied

The next day in school Rochelle walks over to Branden locker. She does not see Deylia so she walks right up to Branden.

"We need to talk. I owe you an apology and and explanation." Rochelle said

"There is nothing to talk about." Branden said

"Yes there is, you never replied to my texts." Rochelle said

"I did not reply because I have nothing to say to you." Branden said

"I am really sorry about the kiss. I wish that I never would have kissed you." Rochelle said

"Then why did you?" Branden asked

"Your sister." Rochelle replied

"What does my sister have to do with this?" Branden asked

"She told me to kiss you." Rochelle replied

"Why would she do that?" Branden asked

"It was all part of her plan to get you and Deylia to break up." Rochelle replied

"Well we are not going to break up." Branden said

"Did you tell her?" Rochelle asked

"No, Why should I tell her. It did not mean anything." Branden replied

"Well if you don't someone else will, other people know about the kiss." Rochelle said

"Who knows?" Branden asked

"Tyler, JT, and Kelsey." Rochelle replied

"Kelsey cant prove anything and how do Tyler and JT know." Branden said

"Kelsey showed me a picture. She was watching me the whole time and she snapped a picture for evidence. Tyler saw us and he told JT." Rochelle said

"Well then I guess that I am going to have to tell Deylia before she finds out from someone else." Branden said

"You better hurry, Kelsey said that she was going to send the picture out to everyone by the end of the day today." Rochelle said

Branden watched as Rochelle walked away. He had to find Deylia and tell her but he had not seen her this morning. He was supposed to pick her up this morning but she texted him saying not to because she had to stay after school that day. He walked over to her locker but she was not there. Then he had to get to class so he was not late.

That day at lunch he walked in to the cafeteria to look for her. She was sitting in the corner alone. He hoped it was not to late. It was to late though Kelsey had sent the picture to her with a message saying "I am sorry to tell you this but your boyfriend is a cheater." What Deylia did not know was that Kelsey had also sent the picture to everyone else in Kelsey's phone with no message. Branden walked over to Deylia and saw that she looked upset about something. She looked like she was about to cry. He knew that she hated to cry in public. Deylia was still looking at her phone when he tried to talk to her.

"I am sorry but I can explain." Branden said

"You cheated on me. How can you explain that." Deylia said

"Look I know that you are upset but Rochelle kissed me." Branden said

"Why were you even with her at the game? Where you upset at me because I told you that I could not go?" Deylia questioned

"She asked me to the game as a friend. I was mad at you but that was not the reason the kissed happened." Branden replied

"Then why did you cheat on me? Deylia asked

"Rochelle kisses me because my sister put her up to it. It was another one of her planes to break us up. I am really sorry and I love You." Branden said

"You should have told me right after it happened." Deylia said

"I know, I was worried about your health and I did not think that it was the right time to tell you." Branden said

"Well I am fine. Can we talk about this later?" Deylia asked

"Yes, see you after school." Branden said

Deylia was upset. Kelsey came over to her and rubbed the picture in her face. She told me that she sent it to everyone at school and posted a copy on the main information board in front of the school. Deylia was really upset so she walked out of school, got in her car and drove home.

**_This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know._**


	10. Chapter 7: I Am Sorry

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**I Am Sorry For What Happened**

Deylia got home and walked into her house but unfortunately she was not alone. She saw her mother in the kitchen eating lunch with Branden and Kelsey's mom. She forgot that her mom had the day off of work today.

"What is going on? Why are you not at school?" Her mom questioned

"Something really embarrassing happened during lunch so I left." Deylia said

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Her mom said

"Yes but now is not the time." Deylia said

"Do you want me to leave so you two can talk." Ms. Peterson said

"It involves Branden and Kelsey just so you know." Deylia said

"Well then maybe you should tell me what happened." Ms. Peterson said

"Well Kelsey made another plan to try and break Branden and I up." Deylia said

"What did she do this time?" Ms. Peterson asked

"She told Rochelle to kiss him and then she took a picture of it." Deylia said

"When did this kiss happen?" Her mom questioned

"A few days ago at the basketball game that I was not at. Tyler saw it and he told JT. Then JT talked to Rochelle about it and she told him about Kelsey's plan. Then I found out today when Kelsey sent the picture out." Deylia said

"Did you talk to Branden?" Her mom asked

"Yes, He said he was sorry and he told me that Rochelle told him about Kelsey's Plan to break us up. I was upset so I told him that I wanted to talk about it later. He will come by after school gets out to talk but until then I want to be left alone." Deylia said

"Just go upstairs and we will stay downstairs to talk about this." Her mom said

Deylia went upstairs but she wanted to hear what her mom had to say so she listened from the top of the stairs.

"What are we going to do about this?" Her mom asked

"I will talk to Kelsey about it and let her know that what she is doing is not okay." Ms. Peterson said

"You know that Kelsey and Deylia were best friends as kids but now they are not." Her mom said

"I wish they still were friends because Deylia used to be a good influence on Kelsey. She helped Kelsey when her dad divorced me and left." Ms. Peterson said

"How long ago was that?" Her mom asked

"10 years ago." Ms. Peterson said

"Are Branden and Kelsey still close to him?" Her mom asked

"Not anymore, He stayed in town for 5 years and then he moved to the Chicago area." Ms. Peterson said

"Does he still live there?" Her mom asked

"No, a few months ago he moved to Toronto. He told them that he was moving to Canada and they have not heard from him since." Ms. Peterson said

"Do you think it would help if Kelsey talked to him?" Her mom said

"Yes, she wants to but he changed phone numbers when he moved and no one knows what it is." Ms. Peterson said

"So to change the subject what are Kelsey and Branden's plan for college?" Her mom said

"Kelsey applied to Toronto University, I think she wants to go there so she can find her dad. Branden wants to go to New York University, He will have to apply soon. Were does Deylia want to go?" Ms. Peterson said

"She is not sure yet. She has been thinking about University of Pennsylvania, University of Michigan, Michigan State, or University of California." Her mom said

"Wow those are all good schools. You and Caleb should be proud of her." Ms. Peterson said

"We are so proud of her." Her mom said

After that Deylia went into her room because she did not want to hear anymore. She played every sad song that she had on her I Pod without her headphones in to get her mind off of Branden.

A few hours later she still had her I Pod on but she stopped listening to sad songs and just put it on shuffle without headphones when Branden walked into her room. She did not look as upset but he could tell that she had been crying. He heard Story Of My Life by One Direction playing on her I Pod. He knew that was one of her favorite song. He was going to let her listen to the rest of the song before he talked to her. She saw him standing their and they made eye contact at each other. When the song was over he began to talk.

"You know that I am really sorry for what happened." He said

"I know." She said

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked

"I don't know right now but I want everything to be okay between us." She said

"I will do anything to make it up to you. I will even talk to Kelsey and tell her what she did was really mean to you." He said

"Your mom was here with my mom when I got home. I told them what happened and your mom is going to talk to Kelsey about it." She said

"What else did she say?" He said

"I listened in on their conversation from the top of the stairs and I heard my mom ask your mom about what Kelsey's plan for college was. She said that Kelsey wanted to go to University of Toronto but she thinks it is only because she wants to find her dad." She said

"Kelsey and I both want to talk to him but ever since he moved again we have not been able to contact him." He said

"So is Kelsey done with dance competitions after High School because if she goes to Canada for school and wants to compete she can not compete for the USA anymore." She said

"Well as you know our mom is on the board for USA dancers so I am sure that the rule will get excused for Kelsey." He said

"You are right. Do you want to stay here for a while? We can watch American Idol together tonight." she said

"You watch that show, I thought the only competition shows you watched were So You Think You Can Dance and Dancing With The Stars." He said

"No I also watch American Idol, The X Factor and The Voice." She said

"Do you watch any non competition shows?" He said

"Yes I watch Glee, Parenthood, and sometimes comedies when I need to laugh. My parents and siblings should be home by now so we should go downstairs. My parents will let you stay for dinner and then we can watch some TV together. " She said

They went downstairs and Deylias mom was already cooking dinner. Her parents told her that Branden can stay and eat with them. After dinner Branden and Deylia went down the basement to watch some TV on the big screen. Downstairs Deylia had a dance studio that her parents built for her. On the other side of the basement there was a couch, a table to put snacks on, and a large HDTV. Branden and Deylia cuddled on the couch and watched American Idol and Glee that she had previously recorded on the DVR. Deylia was glad that her and Branden were going to be okay.

**_Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it._**


	11. Chapter 8: Teammates And Friends

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**The Difference Between Teammates And Friends**

17 year old Rochelle Cavanaugh may have lost some friends in the Kelsey scandal to break up Branden and Deylia but she still had her Field Hockey Teammates. She was angry at Kelsey for what she did but they were still best friends although Rochelle now feels like her teammates are better friends. The one thing she hatted about her teammates though was that they do things that get them in trouble with the law because they think it is fun. Even though her mom is a family lawyer and not a criminal lawyer Rochelle know that getting in trouble with the law should not be fun. She had been in trouble with law several times in the past year but each time they were just traffic tickets for various things like speeding, going though a stop sign, and parking violations. Any more tickets and her licence could be suspended.

Lately she has been hanging out with her field hockey teammates more. So far she has not done anything with them that would get her in trouble as she always bails on them and leaves. Today she decided that she was going to go along with what they wanted to do and prove to them that she belongs on the varsity team. Today there was supposed to be a varsity game on away turf and a junior varsity game on home turf. The varsity game had been cancelled due to conflict between the varsity coaches at both schools but the JV game was still going on at the their school. The team caption of the varsity team was left in charge of holding a team meeting after the game was cancelled. The caption was a senior and the one that was in charge of all the stunts that were pulled.

When Rochelle told the team that if they were not going to retaliate on the other school for cancelling the game then she was going to go home they told her that she did not belong on the team. Hearing that Rochelle decided to stay and go along with what they were planing to do. They had planed to go to the other school and do things like toilet papering the trees, egging the school windows, spray painting the athletic facilities including the fields, locker rooms, and the bathrooms. Rochelle went along with it hoping not to get caught.

**Rochelles POV**

We got into a few of our teammates cars. I got into a car with the team caption and a few others. We drove over to the other school and vandalized it. Just when I thought that we were going to pull it off with out getting caught three cop cars pulled up as we were getting ready to leave. I tried to run along with everyone else. Almost all of us got caught. Of course the team caption got away with a few others on our team. I was handcuffed and put into a police car with 2 others. A total of nine of use got caught and 3 got away. On the drive over to the police station I remained quit but I thought about what trouble I could get into.

Being a minor I could not get jail time but I could get sent to juvie. Also because I was under 18 my parents would be contacted by the police before I was able to leave the station. I could get charged with vandalism, trespassing, and trying to get away from the officers. I thought about how disappointed my parents would be in me. When we got to the police station we had to give are name, age, and hand over anything we had with us. For me that was my purse that included my cell phone, my key chain that had my car and house keys on it and my wallet that had my drivers licence, school id, debit card, and 35 dollars cash. We were then put into two holding rooms. One room was for the 18 year olds and the other room was for the people who were under 18 including me. One by one we were brought out so the police officers could call our parents.

When it was my turn to have my parents called two officers came and got me. They took me into a room and told me what was going to happen. "We got your parents cell phone numbers out of your phone and now we are going to call them." One of the officers said. "We are going to try your mom first." The other officer said. They called my mom but she did not pick up so they left her a message. Then they called my dad and he answered. I could only hear one end of the conversation but I knew how he would react after hearing that his oldest daughter had been arrested and needed to be picked up. Once the officer that called my dad hung up the phone he told me that my dad was on his way.

Since my dad was on his way I got to sit in the front of the police station and wait for what felt like forever but in reality in was less then an hour before my dad came to pick me up. He talked to one of the officers and they gave him my purse with all my stuff in it. Then we had to set up a court date. We picked a date for next week and the officer said that at least one of my parents had to be present. My dad told the officer that they both would be there.

My dad walked me outside and gave me my purse back.

"What were you thinking getting involved with something like that?" He asked me

"I am sorry dad." I told him

"Where is your car at?" He questioned me

"At school." I said

"Which school, the one you vandalized or the one you go to?" He asked me

"The one that I go to." I told him

"I am going to take you to get your car and then I am going to follow you home." He told me

Then we both got into his truck. My mom called him before we left. He had the phone on speaker so I could hear what she had to say.

"What Happened? I got a call from the police department saying that Rochelle was there and needed to be picked up. I called the station and they said that you just picked her up." Mom said

"She got into some trouble with her field hockey teammates. Just meet us at home and I will explain everything to you then." Dad told her then hung up the phone.

"Thanks for not telling mom yet." I said

"Well when we get home you are telling mom what happened so you better think about what you are going to say to her. She will be harder on you than I was when I picked you up so you better be prepared." Dad said

"Why, I thought you would be harder on me then mom. That is why I had them call mom first." I said

"When I was around your age I was associated with a group of bad kids and we did plenty of stuff that got me in trouble. I was never the one to come up with the pranks but I did go along with them." Dad said

"How much trouble did you get into?" I asked him

"It got me a year in juvie then a year of community service. I never finished High school because I got my GED while in juvie." Dad told me

"I wont be in that much trouble will I? I asked

"No since this is the first time you will probably just get community service but don't ever think about doing it ever again." Dad said

Then he drove me to get my car and he followed me home were mom was already waiting for me. No one else was home because my siblings were all doing other after school activities. I had to explain to mom what happened.

"I vandalized property with my teammates at our rival school." I told her

"Now why would you do something like that?" Mom asked me

"Most of the kids on my team had done stuff like that before and they told me that I did not belong on the team when I told them that I did not want to do it." I explained to mom

"Go upstairs to your room and we will meet you up their as soon as we discuss what your punishment will be." My mom said yelling at me

I ran upstairs I was getting a home punishment as well as getting in trouble with the police and possibly in trouble at school as well. I heard my parents yelling at each other. They have never yelled at each other before at least not that I know of. A little while later they came upstairs.

"We decided what your punishment is going to be." My dad said

"What?" I asked

"I want your phone, your car keys, and your debit card right now." Mom yelled at me

"I thought we agreed not to yell at her." Dad said

"No, I said that if you don't want to yell at her then don't yell at her but I never said that I would not yell." Mom said

I gave my cell phone, my car key, and my debit card to mom.

"How am I going to get to school without my car and what If I need my phone for an emergency." I asked

"Well mom already talked to your principal and you are suspended until you go to court next week. When you go back JT will drive you or you will have to take the school bus everyday to school like Elizabeth and Rosie. If you have an emergency and need to call one of us then you will have to use one of their cell phones. You also have to come home everyday right after school so either JT will take you home or you take the school bus like Elizabeth and Rosie." Dad said

"What about field hockey I will still have practices and games to play in?" I asked

"No you wont since most of the team was involved the principal said that the team was over for this season." Mom said

"How long will I have to go without my car, cell phone, and debit card?" I asked

"For as long as we see fit. Right now those are the rules and you need to follow them." Dad said

"Also you will be doing extra chores around the house. While you are suspended the principal will be giving your assignments to JT and he will bring them home to you. He will also be giving any tests that you have and one of us will have to watch you will you complete it so there is no cheating." Mom said

Then they both left my room. I was not looking forward to being suspended or for my court date next week. I hope that my parents are right since this was my first time in this much trouble that I would just be stuck doing community service for however long they seemed fit.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with comments, questions, suggestions, or anything else you want to know.**_


	12. Chapter 9: Consequences And Court Appear

**_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_**

**Consequences And Court Appearances For My Actions**

**Rochelles POV**

The last few days have been really stressful between my parents constantly fighting and me having to meet with a lawyer to discus my case before I go to court. My brother and sisters know what is going on because my parents told them. I have been cooking and cleaning around the house. I also have been walking the neighbors dog which is my normal job but I had to do it without pay. I believe that my parents are not fighting over what I did so I wonder what they are fighting about. My parents did get a really good lawyer for me. She has told me that she strongly believes that the court will only give me community service. I have to come up with what I am going to say in court. I am walking into her office to meet with her again today and this time only my mom is with me.

"So have you typed up a statement stating what you are going to say in court?" My lawyer asked

"Yes, I have it right here with me." I said

"Can you read it to me?" My lawyer asked

"yes" I said

I read my statement to her. I talked about how I made a mistake and I was willing to accept any consequences that came with it. I also talked about how I was a good student in school and how I had not had any prior court appearances.

"That sounds really good, did anyone help you write it?" She asked me

"Yes, my mom helped me with it." I said

"That is good, I am glad that your parents are helping you. Do you have any more questions for me?" She said

"Yes, What could I do for my community service?" I asked

"You can chose from a list of things like tutoring kids that are having trouble in school, volunteering at the animal shelter, cleaning up the trash from parks and roadways, or working on the community gardens around town. That will all be arranged after you appear in court and the judge decides your case. Did that answer your question?" She said

"Yes, Thank you for meeting with me today." I said

Then my mom and I walked out of her office and walked back to my moms car. When I got in her car I decided to thank her for helping write my statement.

"Thank you for helping me write my statement." I said

"I wanted to help you with it so it was no problem." Mom said

"Are you and dad fighting about me or is it something else?" I asked

"It is something else but we do not want you to worry about that right now." Mom told me

"What is it that you are fighting about? I want to know what is going on because you and dad never used to fight." I said

"I hate that we are fighting but I cant tell you. If you want to know ask your dad maybe he will tell you. Mom said

When we got home I did some of my homework. It was hard to do the work because I had to teach myself from the books. I am good in school and have mostly all A's and B's but I am am used to my teachers teaching me what to do before I have to do the work on my own. A few hours later my dad came home from work and I wanted to ask him what was going on with him and mom.

"How is all the homework going?" He asked me

"Not good." I said

"You are really good at school so it should not be that hard." He said

"Usually it is not hard but when you have to learn stuff all on your own in order to complete the work it is hard." I said

"Well do you need help on anything? I am sure either mom or I can help you." Dad said

"Mom already helped me with Algebra 2 and World History so I think that I am okay now." I said

"Well If you need help on anything just ask and I will be glad to help you." Dad said

"I asked mom why you and her are fighting so much." I said

"What did she tell you?" Dad asked

"She told me that it was not about me and to ask you if I wanted to know more." I said

"Well my company has been having some financial troubles but other then that there is nothing to worry about." Dad said

"How bad is it dad?" I asked

"Well it is bad enough for your mom and I to fight about and we never fight so it is bad." Dad said

"You are not going to lose the company are you?" I said

"I have no idea but right now I do not want you to worry about it. Your brother and sisters do not know about this so don't tell them. You have court in a few days and right now that is what you need to focus on not your mom and I." Dad said

"Okay" I said

Well at least I know what is going on between my parents. I am glad that it is not about me but I am worried about my dads company. My dad is right though I do need to focus on court. The next few days are going to be as stressful as the last few were.

I wake up on the morning I am supposed to go to court. My brother and Sisters have already left for school. I have a nervous feeling in my stomach. I hope that everything goes well today. Both my parents took the day off of work so they can come with me to court. I take a shower and dried my hair. Then I put on my court outfit which my mom helped me pick out and got ready to leave for court. My mom then drives us to court. Before we walk into the courtroom they both wish me good luck. My parents take a seat and I walk up to the front of the room and take a seat up there. My lawyer is sitting with me and the judge should walk into the room any minute. When the Judge arrives he takes a seat at his podium and court is ready to begin.

"We are here today to decide the punishment for Rochelle Cavanaugh. Will you please stand up and plead your case Rochelle" The judge said and I stood up

"You may start with why you are here today." The judge said

"I am here today because I vandalized property and trespassed onto my rival school." I said

"Who else was involved in the crime?" The judge asked

"Most of the varsity field hockey team at my school." I said

"What do you have to say for yourself about this crime?" My lawyer said

"Even though I was not the one to come up with the plan to vandalize my rival school I went along with it and I will take responsibility for my actions." I said

"If we look at you grades and attendance record what kind of student are we going to see?" The judge asked

"A model student who tries her best at school." I said

"Is that true?" The judge asks to my lawyer and to my parents

"My client is usually a model student. She has mostly A's and B's in her classes but her attendance record shows far more absences this year then other years." My lawyer said

"Rochelle has been on out of school suspension this past week." My mom said

"Out of school Rochelle has been a good kid. She has accepted her punishment at home and has been keeping up with all her missed school work this past week." My dad said

Questions were then asked for two more hours when the judge said that now it was break time for one hour so the judge could decide the outcome. My parents and I went over to the cafe in the courthouse to eat some lunch.

"You have done a really good job so far." My mom said

"Thanks both of you for being here for me." I said

"Well you are our oldest daughter and we care about you." My dad said

"Yes, but you are also supposed to set an example for your younger brother and sisters and this was not a good example for them." My mom said

"How about you two. They know that something is up because they hear you fighting just like I do. They know about me but they don't know about dads company going bankrupt." I said

"We don't want them to worry about it and we will tell them as soon as we know what is going to happen." My dad said

"If there is a possibility of dads company closing and him being out of a job then they should know about it." I said

"Rochelle, Just worry about your self right now and not your dad." My mom said

"They should know that something is going on. It is not fair for them to hear fighting and not know what is going on." I said

"I agree with you but right know your mom and I don't know what is going to happen. I am trying everything that I can to keep my company from closing so don't worry about it." My dad said

"I will try not to worry about it but I think you should tell them before anything happens." I said

"We will tell them tonight and you need to pretend like you had no idea about it before we tell them." My mom said

"So I was never supposed to know what was happening." I said

"No one was supposed to know but we will tell them tonight about what is going on and you have to act like you did not know." My dad said

We ate our lunch and then went back into the court room. I cant believe that my parents are going to tell my siblings about my dads company tonight and I have to pretend that I had no idea about it before they tell them.

"Court is now back in session for Rochelle Cavanaugh. During the one hour break I have decided what punishment she will get." The judge said

"What is my clients punishment?" My lawyer said

"This is the first time that Rochelle has been in court so the decision has been made based on that fact. The court has also noticed that she has 3 traffic tickets on her record so her licence will be suspended for 90 days. Also Rochelle will have to preform a minimum of 30 hours of community service within the next 90 days. She will now meet with me and her lawyer to decide what community service she will do. Also since she is under 18 her parents will be present in this meeting." The judge said

The judge, my lawyer, my parents and I then went into a meeting room to discuss what I will do for my community service.

"You will be able to pick from a list of things of what you want to do. You can choose more than one option but I would not recommend choosing more than two." The judge said then he gave me the list. I looked at the list and made my decision

"I would like to tutor kids and volunteer at the local animal shelter." I said

"Here is the forms that you will need. One is for tutoring and the other is for the animal shelter. You fill these forms out and then every time you volunteer you have an adult log how many hours you spent that time and they sigh it." My lawyer said

"You also have to fill this form out saying that you agreed to a 90 day suspension of your drivers licence and a minimum of 30 hours community service in the next 90 days. You and both of your parents have to sigh it. A copy of this form will also be sent to your school so your principal can sigh." The judge said

"Any other questions for me or the judge?" My lawyer asked

"When will I be able to return to school?" I asked

"Now it is after school hours on Thursday so I would say Monday. Your principle has to sigh the form and send it back to me so you can go back to school on Monday." The judge said

"Also after the 90 days is up what will happen?" I asked

"You and your parents will come back to meet with me. If you have completed your 30 hours of community service then the case will be closed. If you have not completed it then you will be back in court." The judge said

My parents then talked to the judge for a few minutes. They told him there plans for me and that they were glad how this ended up. We then left and were on our way home. When we got home my brother and sisters were waiting at home to hear how court went.

"Everyone I want you to come sit with us in the living room as we have some things to discuss as a family." My Dad said

My brother and sisters sat on the big couch with me and my parents sat on the smaller couch next to the big one. I cant believe my parents were going tell them about my dads company. I had to act like I had no idea what they were about to say.

"How did court go today Rochelle?" JT asked me

"It went good, I ended up getting a 90 day suspension on my drivers licence and I have to do 30 hours of community service. I also get to go back to school on Monday." I said

"I guess I will be the one driving you and taking you home then." JT said

"Yes since Elizabeth and Rosie are not old enough to drive yet." I said

"So is that what you wanted to talk about, how Rochelle did in court?" Elizabeth asked

"No, as you have heard us your dad and I have been fighting and we want to tell you why." My mom said

"We were going to wait and tell all of you but we thought that now was the right time to tell you." My dad said

"We have been fighting a lot and the reason why is because." My mom started to say and then got interrupted by Rosie.

"You are not getting a divorce are you? None of us want that to happen and we know that you both love each other." Rosie said

"No our marriage is fine, The four of you do not have to worry about that but we do have something to tell you and we are not sure what will happen in the long run." Dad said, Thinking about how he was going to tell us

"Can you just tell us already?" JT said

"You do not have to tell them if you don't want to." Mom said

"I want to tell them I just don't know how to say it." Dad said

"What is going on?" I asked pretending that I do not already know

"Your fathers company has filled for bankruptcy which is causing a lot of stress on the two of us. That is what we are fighting about." Mom said

"How long has this been going on for?" JT asked

"A few months but the bankruptcy was just filled two weeks ago. Your mom did not even know about it to a week ago. I had been hiding it from her and when she found out that is when all the fighting started." My dad said

"So you lied to mom and us about it, Why would you do that to us dad?" I asked

"I did not lie to mom, I just did not tell her how bad it was." Dad said

"That is the same thing as lying." Elizabeth said

"So how did mom find out about it." Rosie said

"I found the bankruptcy papers hidden in the house last week and I confronted your dad about it. Ever since then when one of us brings it up it always leads to a big fight." Mom said

"So is your marriage really okay or are you lying about that to." I said

"This has put a strain on our marriage but I don't think your mom would leave me over this." My dad said

"No, I still love him even though I wish he had not lied to me about it for months. We hope this will work out over time." My mom said

"I should have told all of you about it months ago but I did not think it would get to the point were bankruptcy was filled." My dad said

Then we ended the conversation and my parents went to go get carryout for dinner. We ate dinner and my brother, sisters, and I did our homework downstairs while our parents were fighting again upstairs. Even though they said that they are not going to get divorced I am worried that they will. All of the fighting stopped and then my parents both came downstairs. My dad checked on how all of us were doing on our homework and my mom left the house. My dad said not to worry about mom leaving and that she would be back tomorrow because she did not take anything with her but herself and her purse. Dad checked the garage a few minutes later and moms car was gone. None of us had any idea were she went. Dad tried to call her cell phone but she did not answer so he left a message saying that he was sorry and for her to come back home.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with comments, questions, suggestions, or anything else you want to know.**_


	13. Chapter 10: We Will Be Okay

**_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_**

**We Will Be Okay With This Solution**

**Rochelles POV**

I woke up at 9 AM on Friday morning to a quiet house. I knew that my siblings had already left for school. I did not know if either of my parents were home. Just then my dad walked in to my room.

"You are still in bed." My dad said

"I did not sleep good last night." I said

"Was it because of your mom and I." Dad said

"Yes, Did you talk to her this morning?" I asked

"I called her from the house phone this time so she would not know that it was me calling and she answered but we had a short conversation." Dad said

"Did she tell you were she went after she left last night?" I asked

"Yes, she said that she was staying at her sisters house." Dad said

"So she left us to stay with Aunt Melissa's family." I said

"Well she said that Melissa was alone because Wren is out of town at a doctors conference and Bella left last night to go on a camping trip with friends and will not be back to Sunday night." Dad said

"She usually invites me to go on the camping trips." I said

"She asked your mom if you could go on the trip. Your mom and I talked about it. I wanted you to go but your mom did not so your mom told her that you could not go because you were grounded. We were also fighting about if you could go on the trip." Dad said

"Did mom say if she was going to come home?" I asked

"She said she would come by the house later to talk. Come downstairs and I will cook you some breakfast." Dad said

I took a shower and got dressed for the day. Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my dad.

"A few of your teachers emailed me some tests that I need you to complete today. I think you should get started on them once you finish eating." Dad said

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked

"I am going to watch you take the tests then I have a lunch meeting with a potential buyer of my construction company." Dad said

"So when you sell the company does that mean that you will not have a job." I said

"I am meeting with a friend of the family who wants to help so hopefully I will still have a job even though I wont be the owner anymore." Dad said

Dad watched me take my tests. They took two hours to complete and then he left for his lunch meeting. A little while later mom came back home with a pile of things in her hand probably just that days mail.

"Why could I not go on the camping trip with Bella? Dad said he wanted me to go but you would not let me go." I asked mom

"You are grounded but if you really want to go I know were Bella went and I can drive you up there to meet her." Mom said

"Thanks but I think I should stay home this time and get a start on my community service this weekend. I will go with her the next time she goes." I said

"That is a good idea. Is your dad here?" Mom asked

"No, He left a little while ago." I said

"Did he say were he was going and when he would be back?" Mom asked

"He said he had a meeting over lunch and that he would be back as soon as it was over." I said

"I am just going to sit here and go through the mail so let me know if you need anything." Mom said

Mom was sitting at the table with me and she went through a large stack of mail. It looks like my parents have been forgetting to check the box since there was enough mail for a few days. My mom was looking at something important and she did not look to happy about it.

"I have to go run a quick errand and then I will be back to talk to your father." Mom said

"See you soon." I said

Mom left with the papers in her hand. She left the open envelope from the papers on the table. I looked and saw that the envelope was from the bank and it said your monthly statement is enclosed. It was addressed to both of my parents. A sort time later my dad came home.

"Was your mom here while I was gone?" Dad asked

"Yes she was, she told me that she had to run a quick errand and she would be back soon." I said

"I have some good news for her when she comes back." Dad said

"So how did the meeting go?" I asked

"It went great. He agreed to buy the company from me but I can still be the co owner." Dad said

"So who is this friend of the family?" I asked

"Jason DiLaurentis" Dad said

"I thought he owned a real estate company." I said

"He does and we are going to combine businesses." Dad said

"What would you call the new company?" I asked

"Cavanaugh Construction Plus DiLaurentis Realty." Dad said

"That sounds good." I said

"Now we will be able to renovate houses on the market and not just the ones that are already sold." Dad said

"That means that you will have more business." I said

"Yes it does and now all I have to do is talk to your mom about it and tell her that the problem is solved." Dad said

"She will be happy about that and hopefully you wont have to fight with her anymore." I said

We talked for a few more minutes and then mom walked in.

"We need to talk right now." Mom said to dad

I got up and pretended to walk out of the kitchen but I was standing right outside the room listening to them.

"What are you so upset about?" Dad asked

"You" Mom yelled

"What did I do I am trying to make everything go back to normal. What happens with my company is not even your problem it is mine." Dad yelled

"It becomes my problem when you withdraw thousands of dollars from our accounts to pay for your employees. The money to pay for your employees should be coming from your business accounts and not our personal accounts." Mom yelled

"It is no big deal, we have enough money to live off of." Dad yelled

"For now but if you keep taking money out we wont and then we could be in jeopardy of losing this house as well as your business." Mom yelled

"That is not going to happen." Dad yelled

"How can you just act like nothing is wrong when it clearly is wrong?" Mom yelled

"How did you find out about the withdrawals?"Dad said

"I checked the mail that had not been checked in a few days. The monthly bank statements came in the mail and they showed several withdrawals. I had no idea what they were for so I went to speak with our financial adviser at the bank and that is when I found out that you were taking our personal funds to pay your employees." Mom said

"I needed to pay my employees and my business account was frozen when bankruptcy was filled. Dad said

"Well then you should have come and talked to me about it." Mom yelled

"I thought that I could handle it my self." Dad yelled

"Were you ever planing on telling me what was going on? Would I have never found out if I had not found the bankruptcy papers that you were hiding from me?" Mom yelled

Then I walk back in the room because I want my parents to stop fighting. I also want dad to tell her the good news.

"Stop fighting please. Dad has some good news to tell you mom." I said

"What good news?" Mom asked

"I sold the construction company to Jason DiLaurentis. We are going to co own the business with his real estate company. That is the solution and bankruptcy is now out of the question." Dad said

"That is great news. Why did you not just tell me that in the first place?" Mom asked

"I wanted to but you were yelling at me about taking money from our bank accounts to pay my employees without telling you and how my mistakes could cause us to loose this house and my business." Dad said

"Well now that you found a solution we don't have to fight anymore and we can be a family." Mom said

Then my parents hugged and kissed each other to make up. My siblings came home and were able to see that mom and dad made up. My parents told them about Jason buying dads company and how dad still gets to co own it. Dad cooked a really special dinner for all of us and all 6 of us watched a movie together. It had been a long time since we have been able to have a family night. This weekend I would be starting my community service and I would be returning back to school on Monday. I had singed up to complete 3 hours volunteering at the animal shelter over the next 2 days. Since I love animals I hoped that the animal shelter would make my hours go by so much faster. My brother has a cat but I have always wanted a dog. I practically co own the neighbors dog because I take care of it all the time. My parents have always said that maybe one day we would get a dog if I promised to take care of it. I am going to prove to them by doing most of my community service at the animal shelter that I deserve a dog and I will take really good care of it.

_**Please review or pm me with comments, questions, suggestions, or anything else you want to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.**_


	14. Chapter 11: Have Fun

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._  
><strong>

**Did You Have Fun Camping?**

16 year old Bella Kingston was away camping for the weekend. She was having an okay time. She was with some people that she knew from school. She would be having a better time if her cousin Rochelle Cavanaugh had joined her. Rochelle is one of the few people that Bella can talk to. Bella had one last night at the campground before she made the drive back home. She met some college age people while she was up here camping. They seemed pretty cool. She wanted to be around them more then the people her own age. Bella has always been kind of shy when it came to meeting new people. Her parents always told her that she was shy because she was an only child. Bella is closest to the 3 Cavanaugh girls. Those three she considers more of her best friends then her cousins.

**Bellas POV**

"Hey Bella, do you want to come hang out with us?" Amanda one of the college age girls said

"Sure, I will be right over there." I said

"I am going to hang out with the older crowd right now so I will see all of you later." I said to Samantha one of my school mates

"Have fun and try to stay out of trouble." Samantha said

"Just because they are older that does not mean that they get into trouble." I said

"If that is what you think then you never knew my older sister." Samantha said

"I had no idea that you had a older sister." I said

"Yea I did but something bad happened shortly before she was supposed to graduate university." Samantha said

"Do you want to tell me what happened to her?" I said

"Its a long story and I would rather not talk about it right now." Samantha said

"Well If you ever want to talk about it I am here to Liston." I said

Then I walked over to were the older crowd was hanging out. Amanda introduced me to all of her friends. There were a mix of girls and guys in her group. All of her friends were between 19 and 25. Amanda just turned 21. Some of her friends went to the community college she went to and others were home from their university break. They were celebrating Amanda's 21st birthday. Amanda was a former graduate of my high school. She had a younger brother that was graduating high school this year.

Of course because they were older most of them were drinking beer. Even some of the ones that did not look 21 yet were drinking. They offered me some. I was hesitant at first but I eventually had some. I had to be careful because I was underage. I was hesitant because my dad is an emergency room doctor and he is constantly telling me stories about underage kids drinking to much at parties and ending up in the hospital. My mom is a probation officer and has told me stories about kids getting busted for fake ids because they used them to buy beer underage and were caught. I had a fake id but I never used it.

I told the older kids about how school was really stressing me out. I was in advanced and AP classes like my mom was in high school. My parents had really high expectations of my grades. They expected me to carry a perfect GPA in high school so I could get into a top university. Like I was actually going to get in to Harvard or Yale. Even if I did get in I did not want to go to those schools anyway. High school was hard enough for me so how was I supposed to even be successful at schools like Harvard and Yale. I Got Amanda's phone number because she said that she wanted me to have it so we could keep in contact. She even told me that she new a way for me to do better in school. She has a friend that sells ADHD medicine to kids to make money. She told me to call her if I ever wanted her to get me some. I told her that if it would help me in school that I wanted to try it. I knew that it was wrong but I had to impress my parents and this could be one of the only ways. She gave me some that she had with her and I put it in my pocket.

I ended up getting pretty drunk so I spent the night in Amanda's tent so none of the people I was with knew that I had gotten drunk. She was pretty drunk as well but I think her boyfriend was even drunker then I was. He tried to hit on me with Amanda watching him. I got up and sneaked out of their tent while they were still asleep. I went back to the girls I was with. I got back to my tent just as they were waking up. We packed up our stuff and headed for the two cars that we came in. I made sure that I hid the ADHD pills in my duffel bag. We left and stopped at a fast food place for breakfast and would be home by lunchtime. We drove a few hours back to town and I dropped the two girls that were in my car at their house. They were sisters so after I dropped them off I was able to go home.

When I got home I rang the doorbell but no one answered. Then I used my key to get in the house. I put my duffel bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some food for lunch. I found a note on the kitchen counter that mom wrote for me. She left to go pickup dad at the airport. She had to pick him up because his car broke down the morning that he left for the airport so mom had to drive him. I forget that he was getting home today. He had only been gone for a week and a half but it felt like it was a lot longer then that. Mom also said on the note that there was plenty of food in the fridge that I could eat. So I made a bologna sandwich. I also put some provolone cheese and miracle wip on my sandwich. I also ate a bag of chips from my schoolbag that I had bought from the vending machine at school to eat as a snack on my camping trip that I had not ate yet. My parents did not buy chips for the house because they are unhealthy so I buy them a lot from the school vending machine and hide them in my backpack until I eat them.

After lunch I took a shower and then I unpacked my things. I hid the ADHD pills in my room were no one would look. I got a laundry basket and put my dirty cloths in it. My parents have taught me at a very young age to do my own laundry so I put my cloths in the washing machine. Then I did some homework on my laptop in the living room. I had to finish a rough draft for my english class and do some research for a biology project. Normally I do my homework in my bedroom but since I was home alone I decided to do it in the living room for a change.

A short while later my parents arrived home. I was really happy to see them. It had only been three days since I last saw my mom but it had been almost two weeks since I had seen my dad. I hugged my parents and I told them that I missed them.

"Did you have fun on your camping trip?" Mom asked me

"Yes but it would have been more fun if Rochelle could have come." I said

"Well I am sure that she will come with you the next time." Mom said

"I know but I missed not being able to spend time with her." I said

"Why did she not go with you? Did the two of you get in a fight or something?" Dad asked me

"No she could not go because she was grounded and her parents told me she could not go." I said

"Grounded, I thought she was like the perfect daughter to them." Dad said

"She acts like the perfect cousin to Bella so I was really surprised when my sister told me what happened." Mom said

"What did she do to get grounded for?" Dad asked mom

"What happened I want to know as well." I said

"She got into some legal trouble, my sister told me all about it when she spent the night here on Thursday." Mom said

"Spencer spent the night over here?" Dad asked

"Yes, she got into a huge fight with Toby and she called from her car crying so I told her to come over." Mom said

"Was the fight about Rochelle?" Dad asked

"Yes but it was also because Tobys construction company was having financial trouble for months and then he filled for bankruptcy a few weeks ago. Spencer had no idea about it until she found the bankruptcy papers hidden in their bedroom. Then she also found out from the bank that he was withdrawing money from their joint personal bank account to pay his employees." Mom said

"So what happened after that, did Spencer go home and talk to Toby?" Dad asked

"Yes she did and she called me yesterday to tell me that Jason apparently bought the company out and is willing to let Toby co own with him. They are also going to merge Jason's real estate company with Tobys construction company so the problem has been solved." Mom said

"Well I am glad they worked things out." Dad said

Then I told my parents all about my camping trip. I left out the parts that involved hanging out and drinking with the older kids. I finished my laundry and then I went into my room to put it away. Dad wanted to take us all out to dinner as a family so we went out to dinner. Dad told mom and I about his doctors conference and he said it went great but it sounded boring to me. We had some more family bonding time at home and then I had to go to bed because I had to get up early and go to school the next day.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	15. Chapter 12: No Parties

****_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._****

**No Parties While We Are Gone**

**Bellas POV**

I have had lots of tests, projects, and essays to do this week at school. I was using the ADHD pills that Amanda gave me to get me through the week. I had taken my last one this morning. I knew that it was bad for me and that I probably would become addicted. If I have another crazy week like this week has been then I will have to call Amanda for more. The symptoms of the pills were not that bad. I would be totally screwed if I was caught with them so I had to be extra careful both at school and home. Rochelle was back in school this week. She told me that her parents had given her a little more freedom at home. They had given her phone back to her and they let me come over and visit her.

As I quickly finish up my last test of this week the bell rings signaling that the school day is over. Today I was driving Rochelle home because her brother had to stay for basketball. I met her outside of school in front of were I had parked my car.

"I am so glad that this school week is over." I said

"How many tests did you have? I had two one for Algebra 2 and one for World History." Rochelle said

"I had three tests, a english paper, and a biology project." I said

"Sounds stressful." Rochelle said

"It was, Do you want to go see a movie this weekend? We can invite Deylia along. I bet she would love to see the One Direction movie." I said

"I have to ask my parents but if I cant go then maybe you can still go with Deylia." Rochelle said

"It has been out for a few weeks though so I am sure that she already saw it." I said

"You are probably right, I bet Branden took her on a date to see it." Rochelle said

I drove Rochelle home and then I drove myself home. I walked into my house. My parents were siting on the couch waiting for me to come home. My mom had that we need to talk to you look on her face and my dad just had a sad look on his face. It could not be about the ADHD pills because I did not have anymore for them to find.

"We need to go back to London for a little while." My mom said

"What we are moving back? I thought you said four years ago when we moved here that we were only going to spend the summers in London." I said

"We are not moving, Your dad and I just need to take care of some things in London and we don't know how long we will be gone." Mom said

"What do you have to take care of that you cant do from here?" I said

"Your grandparents suddenly passed away and we have to go to London to take care of things for them." Mom said

Now I know why dad looks so upset.

"I am coming to or is it just going to be the two of you?" I asked

"No you are staying here. We cant let you miss any more school. You are lucky that we let you miss that day last week so that you could have an extra day camping." Mom said

"Were am I going to stay while you are gone?" I asked

"I think we can trust you to stay here alone. If you are not comfortable with that then maybe you can go stay with Samantha's family.

"No I am fine with staying alone. Can Samantha come over here so we can have a girls weekend?" I asked

"Yes she can. You can even invite your cousins if you want. Just because we are not here it does not mean that you can have a wild party." Mom said

"I know mom." I said

"We will be staying at the house that we stay in when we go there every summer. Our cell phones do not always work in London so stay in touch with us through email if you cant get us by phone." Mom said

My parents both got up and loaded suitcases in the car and left. I hated not knowing how long they would be gone for. I felt bad for my dad and I wished that I could go with them. My mom was right though I could not go because I could not miss anymore school. Missing one day was like missing a whole week to my parents.

I heard my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that the caller id said that it was Rochelle calling. I answered it and she told me that her parents said she could go to the movies if Elizabeth and Rosie went with her. I told her about my parents and she said that her and her sisters would be at my house shortly. After I was done talking to Rochelle I called Samantha and told her to come over. I also called Amanda and told her to stop by if she wanted.

My aunt dropped Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie off. They each had a overnight bag so that they could sleep over. Then Samantha drove over to my house. We ditched the movie idea and decided to hang instead. Deylia also drove over to my house. Then Amanda showed up with her friends which included some boys. I guess we having a party now. It was supposed to just be a casual hang but when Amanda shows up with party favories. The kind that I am still to young for. she just turned this casual hang into a party. It was my job to make sure nothing went wrong but who says I cant have a little fun as long as my parents never know about it. Everyone was drinking including my under age friends. It was hard for me to resist so I caved in. Deylia texted Branden after it turned into a party and he came over. Some of the boys on the basketball team from my school came over after their game.

"Oh there you are I got you some more ADHD pills thinking that you would need more." Amanda said to me. She was already starting to get a little drunk.

"Okay thanks, I used all of the ones that I had." I told her. I went upstairs to hide them in my room. I walked into my room but then i realized that Rochelle was following me.

"Are those ADHD pills?" Rochelle asked

"Yes" I said

"Why did Amanda give those to you?" Rochelle asked

"I have been taking them to help me with school." I said

"That is dangerous and illegal." Rochelle said

"I don't need them anymore so you can take them and get rid of them for me." I said

"I cant because if I get caught with them I will be in even more trouble then I am know. My parents already have trouble trusting me." Rochelle said

"Then I will just leave them hidden in here and no one else has to know." I said

By now everyone was drunk including me. Most of the people called for rides and got picked up. The only people left were Deylia, Branden, Rochelle, Elizabeth, Rosie, Tyler, and me. The seven of us did a really good job of cleaning up after everyone else left. We had to make it look like that there never was a party so when my aunt came to pick my cousins up in the morning she would not know about the party. Deylia and Branden were in the guest bedroom probably drunkenly hooking up. At least they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie were downstairs sleeping in the living room. I was in my room making out with Tyler Rivers. I have had a huge crush on him but I have been scared to ask him out because I had no idea what he would say. We were both drunk so no matter what happened this probably would not lead to us being boyfriend and girlfriend. We ended up drunkenly hooking up and then we both cuddled next to each other and fell asleep.

The next morning Rochelle woke up first. Her sisters were still asleep in the same room. The house was quiet so she thought that everyone else was probably still asleep. Bellas house was half the size as hers. Bellas house had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Rochelles had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Bellas family also owned a house in London around the same size of her house in the USA with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Bella spends her summer in London because her grandparents lived there up until now. Her mom was not supposed to pick her and her sister up for another two hours so Rochelle went upstairs to see if the others were still asleep.

She walked passed the guest bedroom the door was closed so Deylia and Branden must still be asleep. Rochelle then walked past Bellas room and the door was also closed so she must be asleep with Tyler if he is even still here. Then Rochelle walked past the bathroom. She thought it was odd that the door was closed because as far as she knew no one was in the bathroom. She knocked on the door. When no one responded she checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was so she opened the door and was surprised with what she saw.

Rochelle saw Bella lying on the bathroom floor. She noticed that Bella was unconscious she tried to wake her up. Rochelle tried to splash water on Bellas face. That did not work so she pulled out her call phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator said

"My friend, I found her unconscious upstairs on the bathroom floor." Rochelle said

"Help will be there shortly just stay calm and give me the address." The operator said

Rochelle gave the operator Bellas address. Then she went to wake everyone else up to tell them what was going on just before the ambulance arrived. Rochelle led the paramedics to were Bella was. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her into a ambulance. Rochelle road with the ambulance driver since she was the one that found Bella. The rest of them followed the ambulance in Tyler's car. The paramedics were able to stabilize Bella during the Ambulance ride.

At the hospital Bella was put into a room. The rest of them waited in the waiting room not knowing what was going on. Rochelle gave the hospital Bellas name and birthday. The lady at the desk knew who she was as soon as Rochelle gave her Bellas last name. The hospital tried to call Bellas parents not knowing that they were out of town. When they could not be reached the desk lady ask Rochelle for her parents numbers to use because they could not get a hold of Bella parents. She gave them both of her parents cell numbers but told them to call her father first because Rochelle remembered what happened after she was arrested. They called Rochelles dad and got he answered. The hospital told Rochelle that both her mom and dad were on the way.

Rochelle was in the room with Bella and everyone else was out in the hall. When Rochelle parents arrived she explained to them what happened.

"What happened to Bella?" Her mom asked

"I woke up and found her passed out in the bathroom." Rochelle said

"Was there any drinking going on last night? Her dad asked

"Yes but don't be mad at me. I saved Bellas life." Rochelle said

"We are glad that you saved her but none of you should have been drinking." Her dad said

"I am really sorry some older friend of Bellas came over and she supplied the drinks." Rochelle said

"I told you that Rochelle was not trusted to stay over at her cousins without parental supervision." Her mom said

"I had no idea that her parents were not there until you came home and told me." Her dad said

"The important thing is that Bella is going to be okay." Rochelle said

Then a doctor walked in the room. Bella was alert and made a comment about how the doctor was a friend of her dads. The doctor said that Bella passed out from alcohol poisoning. He also said that they had also found traces of ADHD medicine in her blood. Rochelle mom told him that she was not on any medication for ADHD. Rochelles mom thought about this and told them that she was addicted to ADHD pills as a teen and her niece probably now has done the same thing.

Later that day Rochelles parents went back to Bellas house and searched it to see what they could find. both her parents looked everywhere and were about to give up when Rochelles mom found Bellas hiding spot in Bellas bedroom. Rochelles mom knew exactly what the pills were as she had been on the same thing in high school. Spencer was able to get a hold of her sister later that day. She talked to her sister and brother in law on the phone and they decided that Bella needed to go to rehab because it really helped Spencer way back in her high school days.

Bella went to rehab for one month and came out of it a changed person. She took a pledge to never do drugs again. Her parents had returned from London while she was in rehab. They were both unhappy with her. Melissa understood why she did it because she watched her sister go threw the same thing many years back. While in rehab Samantha came to visit Bella. Bella found out that Samantha's older sister had died from a drug overdose in University. The sad part was that she was only a few weeks away from graduating near the top of her class when this happened. Samantha said that watching Bella get her second chance was hard because Samantha's sister never got a second chance. Bella and Samantha become closer friends because they were able to lean on each other for support.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	16. Chapter 13: How Are You

****_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._****

**How Are You Doing?**

**Tylers**** POV**

Now that Bella is out of rehab I want to ask her out on a date. If we were both not drunk at the party we would not have hooked up with each other. Deylia told me all about Bellas crush on me. I had no idea that she had a crush on me. I was not sure if I felt the same way about her. The only way to find out was to ask her on a date and see how it goes. I did not want to ask her out on a date while she was going through rehab. Today was Bellas first day back at school. Her parents hired a private tutor to get her caught up on all the school that she missed while she was in rehab. JT and I are hanging out after school today. Basketball regular season is almost and then we have the playoffs. There is a good chance of going far in the playoffs because JT and I are were both honored last week for being the top players in the division. We were also honored for being the two youngest players on the varsity team The varsity team has only lost 3 games this season. The JV team had lost 8 games this season and was not going to play in the playoffs.

I was going with JT to the community center because we were going to play some basketball one on one. JT had drooped of Rochelle for her after school tutoring for her community service requirements and we had 1 hour to wait for her until she was done. We played a few rounds of one on one.

"How is Bella doing?" I asked

"Good, I just saw her the other day. She stayed the weekend at my house again?" JT said

" So that is why your weekends are tied up because you are bonding with your Cousin." I said

"My mom is like her councilor since she went through the same thing before." JT said

"So do you think it is to soon to ask Bella out on a date." I asked

"Are you just asking her out because of what happened at her party?" JT asked

"So you know that Bella and I hooked up at her party." I said

"Yes, Deylia told me since she was there and I was not." JT said

"So why did you not go to the party?" I asked

"We lost the game that day so I did not feel like a party and I went out with my girlfriend." JT said

"Should I ask Bella out. I know that she has a crush on me and I really like her." I said

"Yes, If you like each other then go for it. The worst she could say is no." JT said

JT then picked Rochelle up from community service and then they dropped me off at home . When I got home I decided that I was going to ask Bella out in a few days. I wanted to think of a really special way to do it.

A few days later I bought a bag of her favorite chips from the vending machine. I took a sticky note and Wrote "Bella will you go on a date with me." I also wrote my name on the bottom of the note. I stuck the note to the bag of chips. I found were she was siting in the cafeteria and walked over to the table where she was sitting at. She was sitting with Samantha today. I sat down across from her at the same table with my lunch and the bag of chips for her. I put the chips on the table so she could read the name of the chips and I had the note on the back were she could not see it.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Good." Bella said

"How are things at home?"

"My parents are keeping a closer watch on me." Bella said

"Well I am sure that they really care about you and they just want to make sure that you are okay." I said

"You know that those are my favorite kind of chips." Bella said

"Well it just so happens that they are my favorite kind as well." I said

"Will you please split the bag with me?" Bella asked

"Actually I bought these for you." I said

"That was so nice of you." Bella said

I then handed Bella the bag of chips. I hand it to her so she still can not see the note.

"Thank you." Bella said

"I bought them for a special reason." I said

"What is the special reason?" Bella asked

"Turn them around and read the note on the back." I said

Bella turns the bag around and reads the note.

"So will you say yes?" I asked

"Can I ask you something first." Bella said

"Yes what do you want to know." I said

"You are not just asking me out because we hooked up at the party right?" Bella asked

"No, I like you and you are really nice and sweet." I said

"Then yes I will go on a date with you." Bella said

"Well what should we do on our date." I asked

"Well my parents have to let me go out with you first before we can actually go on a date." Bella said

"Well then should I just come over to your house after school and we can ask them together." I said

"I will drive you to my house after school and I can ask my parents if you can stay for dinner tonight." Bella said

"What if they so no?" I asked

"They wont." Bella said

After school I met Bella outside. We walked to her car together and then she drove us to her house. Her mom was home but her dad was still at work. Her mom said that I could stay for dinner. Her dad came home just before dinner. We had a really good dinner. Bella asked them if she could go out on a date with me. Her mom said yes but her dad was a little bit harder to convince. Eventually he did say yes. Bella and I are going out to a nice restaurant tomorrow night. She is picking me up. When I got home from the dinner with Bellas parents I told my parents that Bella and I are going to date. They were happy for me. This would be my first date. I was excited but nervous at the same time.

Bella picked me up right on time for our date. We went to a fancy but not to expensive restaurant. After diner we both said that we had a good time. Then Bella drove me home. I kissed her on the check before I got out of her car. She surprised me by asking if she could come into my house for a little bit because she did not want to go home yet. I told her yes. My parents were home watching a movie with Will and Darcie. Deylia was out with Branden like she was almost every Saturday night.

When the movie was over Will and Darcie went to bed. Shortly after that Bella left and my parents were asking me all about how my date went. Then Deylia got home and she asked me all about my date. Deylia said how it was funny because I was dating my best friends cousin and she was dating her used to be best friends brother. I hoped that I could be in a relationship for as long as she has. She has been dating Branden for over two years now.

_**Please review or pm me with ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as it is written.**_


	17. Chapter 14: The Deal

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_

**The Deal Is Off**

15 year old Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh made a deal with 15 year old Drew Kahn a few months back. He said that he would stop bullying her if she would be in an enemies with benefits relationship with him. Drew has a girlfriend but she wont give her v card up to him since she is in the real love waits club at school and it also goes against her family's religion.

**Elizabeths POV **

A few days ago I found out that I was pregnant and yes I know who the father is. The father is Drew Kahn as we have been hooking up for a few months now. He texted me that his brother was going out of town for the weekend with their dad to look at colleges. He wants me to come over to his house so we can hook up again. I decided that tonight I was going to tell him that the deal was off. I know that he will go back to bulling me but I can handle it. I have no idea what to do with the pregnancy though. I am to young to raise a baby but having an abortion would go against my family's beliefs.

The school day went by kind of slow. I took the bus home and did some homework. I told my parents that I was going out on a date and that I would be back late. I walked over to Drew's house because he lived nearby. We heated up some food from his fridge and ate it. Then we went upstairs to his room so we could do what we normally do. I wanted to tell him about the baby but I did not know how. He seemed sweet this time so maybe he was starting to get feelings for me like I was getting feelings for him.

We started off slower then normally. He was kissing me romantically and then we took each others shirts off. A few more minutes of making out and we took each others pants off. He was only left in his boxers. I was still in my bra and underwear. Maybe he really did have feelings for me as he was taking his time this time. Then he took the rest of my cloths off and he took his boxers off. I was already pregnant so one more time could not hurt. He usually always used protection but he must have forgot one time and that is how I ended up pregnant. When he was done we cuddled with each other. We have never cuddled before because I usually left right after. It was getting late so I got up and put all my cloths back on to leave.

"Meet me back here same time tomorrow." he said

"I cant." I responded

"Why not? Did you find somebody to replace me?" He questioned

"No I just cant do this anymore unless you are willing to break up with your girlfriend." I said

"You know that I love her and I cant do that to her." He said

"What about me I thought that you were getting feelings for me." I said

"Why would you think that?" He asked

"You were extra sweet about it tonight and I started to develop feelings for you. At first I thought that I could not have feelings for you and then I found something out a few days ago." I said

"What did you find out?" He asked

"I am pregnant." I said

"I thought you were on the pill." He said

"I lied to you but you used a condom every time so unless you forgot to use one I don't know how it happened either." I said

"Yes I used one every time but a few weeks ago one broke." He said

"Why did you not tell me this?" I asked

"I thought that if you were on the pill it was no big deal but you lied to me about being on the pill." He said

"You should have told me because I could have gotten a morning after pill but now it is to late for that." I said

"Does anyone else know that you are pregnant?" He asked

"No you are the first person I have told. What are we going to do about it?" I asked

"What are you going to do about it? I have a girlfriend and she cant find out about it. If she found out she would break up with me and I love her. If I were you I would get an abortion" He said

" You know that I cant get an abortion because that would go against my beliefs." I said

"You went against your beliefs every time we had sex. How many times did we hookup anyway?" He questioned

"To many for me to count. How would I know anyway? If I had to guess I would say anywhere between 25 and 30." I said

"I just figured because you were a girl you were keeping track in a journal or something because it meant something to you." He said

"So every time this meant nothing to you and you just used me." I said

"I have a girlfriend who would not give me my needs so yes I used you but it was for your own good." He said

"What do you mean by for my own good." I said

"I stopped bullying you and I got other people to stop bullying you as well." He said

"You still used me and you need to help me through this." I said

"I cant because then people would know that I am the father of your baby." He said

"You are just going to abandon this child like your mom abandoned you." I said

"I have no other choice. I don't want to abandon my child but it is better for the kid to not know their father at all then raise them for a year and leave." He said

"Yes you do if you break up with your girlfriend then we can be together and raise this child." I said

" Then what will happen in three years if you leave me with this kid and go off to university." He said

"I could find a way to make it work." I said

"Maybe you should just give the kid up for adoption because I do not see us working out as a couple." He said

I was upset so I ran out of his room and went downstairs. Then I ran out of the front door and continued to run home with tears coming down my face. It was late so I used my key and walked into my house. The downstairs was dark so everyone is probably upstairs sleeping. I walked quietly upstairs but as I was passing one of the bathrooms Rochelle walked out and noticed I was crying. She pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What is wrong? Did your date not go good?" She asked

"I was not on a date. I was with Drew Kahn." I said

"What did he do to you?" She questioned

"For the last few months I have been hooking up with him. We made a deal that if I had sex with him when ever he wanted that he would stop bullying me." I said

"So he just used you to get what he wanted." She said

"That is not even the worst part. A few days ago I found out that I was pregnant and I told him tonight. He told me that he has a girlfriend that he loves and he wants nothing to do with the baby. He also confessed to using me because his girlfriend would not sleep with him." I said

"He was the first guy that you have been with right." She said

"Yes that makes it hurt even more." I said

"I lost my V card when I was 14 to Adam Kahn and he told the whole school that I asked him to do it when really he forced me into it after our first date. Then he broke up with me a few days later and I have not been with anyone that way since." She said

"What if Drew tells the whole school that I am pregnant? He wont confess to being the father because of his girlfriend but he could say that it is someone else's kid." I said

"What are you going to do about being pregnant? What about Mom and Dad?" She asked

"I can't tell them you know that they will freak out about this and I don't want them to start fighting again." I said

"I know that this goes against our beliefs but the only way that our parents won't find out is if you have an abortion. If I had my driving privileges back I would take you but I still have another month of a suspended licence and 10 more hours of community service." She said

"Who else could take me to the clinic?" I said

"Well if you don't want to tell Mom and Dad then you would have to tell someone else. JT has his licence." She said

"If I tell him he will probably tell mom and Dad about it." I said

"How about Cousin Bella or Deylia they both have their drivers licence." She said

"Bella tells our mom everything now and Deylias parents are really close with our parents." I said

"Mom and Dad are going to find out sooner or later so maybe you should just tell them. I will be their with you when you tell them. I also should tell them what really happened with Adam. They still don't know that he forced me to have sex with him." She said

"Tomorrow morning we will tell both of them together." I said

Then we both left the bathroom and we each went into our own bedroom and went to bed. Rochelle was right our parents will eventually find out from someone and it is much better for them to hear it from us.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	18. Chapter 15: Telling The Truth

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**Telling The Truth To My Parents**

**Elizabeths POV**

The next morning Rochelle came in my room to wake me up.

"Are you sure you want to tell our parents about everything?" She asked me

"Yes, I just want to get this over with." I said

We walked downstairs together. Rochelle was dressed and I was still in my pajamas. We walked in the kitchen to see dad cleaning up his breakfast.

"What do your two want to eat?" There are some leftover pancakes and waffles in the fridge. Dad asked

Rochelle grabbed the leftover food in the fridge and I just grabbed some cereal from the cupboard.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Your mom took Sophie to the stables for her horseback ridding and jumping lesson and Bella is with them. JT is at Tylers house hanging out." Dad said

"Is Bella staying the weekend again?" Rochelle asked

"No your mom just picked her up this morning but she is dropping her back at home after Sophie is done with her lesson." Dad said

We ate breakfast and dad was looking at a birthday card.

"We did not miss your birthday did we?" I asked

"No it is today so you did not miss it yet." Dad said

"Happy Birthday dad." Rochelle and I said at the same time

"Thank You." Dad said

"Are we doing anything as a family." Rochelle asked

"I think your mom wants to take all of us out to eat tonight." Dad said

"Who is the card from?" I asked

"My step sister Jenna Marshall." Dad said

"Did we ever meet her?" Rochelle asked

"When you were little. I have not seen her in a really long time. She moved away when Rochelle was a toddler, JT was a infant, Elizabeth was a baby, and your mom and I were still in the early stages of pregnancy with Rosie. When Jenna moved away we lost touch but she still sends me Christmas and birthday cards every year." Dad said

"Do you know were she moved to after she left?" I asked

"No the envelope never has a return address and the postmark location is constantly changing." Dad said

" Do you know why she left town?" Rochelle asked

"She told me that things were not working out with her boyfriend and she had to leave. The sad part is that she had two little boys and just left them with their father. One was three years old the the other one was just over a year old when she left. I think she lost touch with them to." Dad said

" Are the kids you are talking about Adam and Drew Kahn?" I asked

"Yes." Dad said

"That explains everything." Rochelle said

"What do you mean?" Dad questioned

"Since Adam and Drew have not had a mom in their life it explains their behavior. It is just like Kelsey she acts out and tries to blame everyone else because her dad left and she has not been able to contact him since he moved to Toronto." Rochelle said

"Rochelle I need to take you to the animal shelter for a few more hours of community service. Elizabeth if you get dressed you can come with me and we can do something while Rochelle is at community service." Dad said

I went upstairs and got dressed. I went with dad to take Rochelle to her community service. Then Dad and I went bowling. We picked Rochelle up and went home. Mom took Bella home and was back by the time we got back. JT was back from Tylers house as well. We all ate lunch together as a family. Mom made everyone grilled cheese for lunch. After lunch Rochelle and I decided that now it was a good time to tell our parents.

"Mom and Dad both of us have to talk to you about something." Rochelle said

"What do you two want to talk to us about?" Mom asked

"It is two separate things but I will tell you mine first. Three years ago when I told both of you that I made a mistake and lost My V card to Adam Kahn, What I did not tell you was that he forced himself on me and I did got give him consent." Rochelle said

"Are you telling us this now because you want to press charges on him?" Dad questioned

"No I just wanted to tell you the truth and what Elizabeth is going to tell you is worse." Rochelle said

"Did he do the same thing to Elizabeth?" Mom asked

"No, I made a mistake and lost my V card to Drew Kahn." I said

"Did you give him consent?" Dad asked

"Yes but I only did it as part of a deal." I said

"What was the deal?" Mom asked

"He told me that if I had sex with him whenever he wanted he would stop bullying me but I told him that I did not want it to continue anymore." I said

"You were bullied by him and you did not tell us." Dad said

"He must have bullied you pretty bad if you were willing to take him up on the offer." Mom said

"It was really bad, At first he would call me names but then he began to throw books at me or hit me. He told me that if I told anyone it would just get worse. So I told Rochelle and he found out and got other kids to bully me as well. One day I told him to stop and that was when the deal was made." I said

"We are so sorry you had to go through this." Mom said

"That is not it there is something else she has to tell you." Rochelle said

"When I tell you this next part I know that both of you will hate me." I said

"We could never hate you no matter what." Dad said

"A few days ago I found out I was pregnant so that is why I wanted him to stop. Please don't hate me." I said

"Does he know?" Mom asked

"Yes I told him last night and he said that he wanted nothing to do with it. He told me that he never cared about me and that he was just using me for his needs. He also said that I need to get an abortion." I said

"He has no right to tell you that." Dad said

"So you two don't hate me." I said

"We are mad that you could not come to us before you made the deal with him but we cant hate you for telling the truth." Mom said

"We love you and we will help you get through this. Have you thought about your options?" Dad asked

"I do not want to get an abortion if you two are not okay with it but I have been thinking about getting one." I said

"We will be okay with whatever you decide." Dad said

"In your situation I probably would get an abortion. There always is adoption but that can be just as hard of a choice." Mom said

"Think about it and let us know what you decide." Dad said

"We are all going out as a family tonight." Mom said

A few hours later we all went out to eat dinner. Aunt Melissa, Uncle Wren and Cousin Bella surprised dad. Uncle Jason, Aunt Cece, Cousin Chanel and Cousin Coco also came and surprised dad. Apparently mom set the whole dinner up for dad and none of us had any clue. Everyone was happy and in a good mood. After dinner everyone came back to our house. We had cake and ice cream. Mom and Bella surprised dad with the cake. Bella said that they baked it at her house while Sophie was at the stables for her lesson this morning. Then everyone gathered around so dad could open his presents. It was the first time in a while that everyone was able to get together.

After everyone left it was almost time to go to bed. I went upstairs to get ready for bed and then I cam back downstairs to be with my family for a little while. Dad told all of us how surprised he was and that he had no clue at all. He also said that is was not expecting anything because it was just another birthday. Before I went to bed both mom and dad could tell that I was deep in thought about my situation.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	19. Chapter 16: My Decision

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**Making My Decision**

**Elizabeths POV**

I woke up and instantly ran to the bathroom. This was the starting of my morning sickness. I went to bed last night after I had made my decision. I talked to Rosie and JT yesterday for advise so now all my siblings know that I am Pregnant. They told me that they would be there to support me. I decided that I was going to have an abortion. It is what was best for me right know. I am only 15 and still have a few years of growing up before I am ready for the responsibility of raising a kid. I know that I could have gone with adoption but then everyone at school and around town would know that I was a pregnant teenager. I can not deal with any more bullying in my life. I was not feeling good so I stayed home while the rest of my family went to church. When my parents got home I was going to tell them my decision.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Dad asked

"A little, I made up my mind about what I want to do about my pregnancy." I said

"What did you decide?" Mom asked

"I want to have the abortion. I think it is the best choice." I said

"The sooner you have it the better. I am working from home tomorrow so I will call you in sick to school and take you to the clinic tomorrow." Mom said

"I can go to if you want me to." Dad said

"No, I just want mom to go with me." I said

"Are you hungry because I was just about to make lunch for everyone." Dad said

"Yes, Thank you." I said

The rest of the day consisted of doing homework and bonding with my family. They were all their to support me. Then we ate dinner as a family. My sibling had cooked the dinner. The next morning my siblings went to school and my dad went to work. My mom called me in sick to school. My mom talked to me and made sure that my decision was final before we left for the clinic. After the clinic my mom took me home.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked mom

"You did what was right for you." Mom said

"I thought that you would be against having a abortion." I said

"I am but I could tell that it was what you wanted." Mom said

"Then why did you let me get one because now I am regretting it." I said

"It is normal to have regrets but in the long run I hope that you realize that it was the best decision for you." Mom said

Then my mom made lunch for me and we ate together. Then she had to do some of her work stuff from home for a little while. A few hours later my sibling came home from school. Dad was still at work.

"I just want to let you know that there were some things going around school about you today." Rochelle said

"So does everyone know that I was pregnant and had an abortion."

"Yes, I think Drew texted it all around school. He said he heard that you were pregnant and you were not in school today because you were getting an abortion." Rochelle said

"I know that it is true but now he made things a lot harder for me to return to school tomorrow." I said

"Well JT and I will be there tomorrow to help you get through it." Rochelle said

"Thanks." I said

My sibling did their homework while we waited for dad to get home from work. When my dad finally got home from work it was almost dinnertime. My mom cooked a really nice dinner. After dinner we watched The Voice on TV as a family. When It was over all of my siblings and I had to go to bed because we all had school in the morning. I was hoping that starting tomorrow everything would go back to normal but with people at school knowing about me I do not know how it can.

I woke up the next morning to get ready for school. Even though we had a large house and plenty of space to get ready everyone rushed around. With six people trying to take a shower and we only had 4 bathrooms to use. It was always about who would get to the bathrooms first. Also the hot water got used up quickly with the constant use of the shower . As well as all the other things that use hot water like the dishwasher and the washing machine.

JT drove Rochelle and I to school. Rosie took the bus even though she could have gone with us because so attends the middle school right across the street from the high school. I walked into the high school and before I could even get to my locker people were staring at me. JT and Rochelle were right by my side telling me to ignore the stares. It is hard to ignore them when they are from the people you know.

My morning classes went okay. I got assignments to make up from being absent yesterday. My teachers did not know why the other students were giving me weird looks or why I was really absent yesterday. That really was a good thing. Then it was lunch time. I walked into the cafe and realized that JT was sitting with his girlfriend like normal but Rochelle was not sitting with Kelsey like she normally was. I sat with Rochelle and we at our lunch together. She offered me help with my school assignments that I missed. I told her to meet me in the library after school so we could study together. She said that she would call dad and have him pick us up on his way home from work.

My afternoon classes went the same as my morning ones did. After school I meet Rochelle in the library. She helped me with my homework until dad came to pick us up. When dad picked us up he said that it was very thoughtful of Rochelle to help. He also said that it would count towards her last few hours f community service since she had been tutoring other kids. All dad had to do was sigh the community service sheet marked for tutoring. Rochelle was really glad because she was really close to being done with community service. She also would be getting her drivers licence back real soon.

When we got home we ate dinner and watched some TV together as a family again. We really bonded as a family and liked to do things together often. One of the things that helped us bond was watching TV as a family. I still liked to watch TV on my own sometimes but that is what the TV in my room is for.

_**Please review or pm me with your thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	20. Chapter 17: Model Agency

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_

**My Modeling Agency Secret**

14 year old Xanthe Montgomery is secretly dating her modeling agency photographer. His name is Charlie and he is 19. Which makes him 5 years older then her. Since she is so young it also makes the relationship illegal. No one knows that she is dating him not even her own parents. She is extremely close to her mom but this is one thing that she can not tell her. She just recently started modeling. Her mom knows the owner of the modeling agency because he used to be her modeling agent back in the day. Xanthes modeling agent is a young handsome 19 year old guy. They kissed the first day that they meet.

They have to be really careful because if they are caught by anyone they are in big trouble. Charlie could get fired from his job as well as arrested. They had not done anything more then kissing but it would probably just be a matter of time before things became more series. Xanthe had a photo shoot after school today. Xanthe attended middle school with Rosie Cavanaugh and her cousin Leo Guzman. Xanthe was also an only child unlike her cousin who had a older sister named Jayde Montgomery. A few months ago Jayde had found out about her real father Ezra Fitz and she leaned on Xanthe for support. Xanthe had considered telling Jayde about Charlie but she had promised to Charlie that she would not tell anyone about their relationship so she did not say anything to Jayde. Jayde also told Xanthe that she was scared to graduate and go off to university this fall. Jayde also told Xanthe that she has applied and got in to Syracuse University. Jayde told her that she wanted to go their because it is were Jaydes mom went. Xanthe told her that Pennsylvania to New York seems farther then it really is and it was not like she was going off to school in California. Jayde said that it was a good point because California was on the other side of the country.

**Xanthes POV**

It was Friday morning and today I had a photo shoot after school. I was also getting ready to do my very first commercial. This commercial was going to be for toothpaste. A toothpaste commercial is were my mom started out. Now she is an actress. She has not been in any big roles yet. So far she has only had guest star roles in a few different TV shows. She has also had small parts in a few movies. She continues to work on commercials hoping that one day she will get a big role in a TV show or a movie. I was into gymnastics for a while as a kid but then my mom put me into modeling this year.

My dad is a movie and TV show directer. He also has had some guest star roles on a TV and small parts in a few movies. My parents said that I am going to grow up and become really famous. My parents are well know for their talents but they want me to be an even bigger star then they are. I hope that I can live up to their expectations.

Now my mom was driving me to school. She drives me most days but sometimes I have to take the school bus like Rosie and Leo do most of the time. I had most of my classes with cousin Leo and My best friend Rosie. Like Leo, Rosie was the youngest of her family. She has an older brother and two older sisters. I always told her that she was lucky to have that many siblings. I also joked around with her by asking if one of them could be one of my older siblings. She would tell me that I could borrow her cousin Bella and say that she was my older sister. Bella was the only other person around my age that I know is an only child. Charlie is an only child but he is an adult now.

At lunch I sit with Leo and Rosie like I do everyday. All three of us will be starting at the high school across the street next year and we are all really excited for it. We love being the oldest kids in middle school and next year we will go back to being the youngest again. The three of us are in a close group and we do not like it when other kids try to join our group and become friends with us. All three of us are involved in different activities outside of school. I do modeling, Leo does Karate, and Rosie does show jumping on one of the horses that her parents own. I am always jealous because her parents are so rich. My parents have money even though they are not as rich but we do not have a huge house with multiple levels like her parents do. We have a ranch style house with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Even Leo's family has a two floor house even though it is not as big as Rosie's family's is it still is bigger then my family's home. I have even been to Bellas house a few times with Rosie and her house is two floors. Rosie has also told me that Bellas parents own a summer home in London that is a similar size to their USA one and they travel there every summer.

At the end of the school day my mom picked me up for my photo shoot. I went home drooped my school stuff out and had a snack. I also took a really quick shower. At the studio were my photo shoot will be done they have people to do my hair and makeup for me. My mom was going to drop me off and pick me up later. I told her what time to pick me up. I told her one hour later then I thought just in case it ran over schedule even though they never did. This way I would have one hour to spend alone with Charlie. He knew that I did not want the relationship to go any further then kissing right now and he respected it.

I had my photo shoot which went great. I was able to use my gymnastics skills to do a few crazy poses. For these poses I used my flexibility that I gained from my gymnastics background. After the photo shoot charlie showed me some of the pictures that he took of me while he was transferring them from his camera to his laptop. We were alone so we were able to kiss each other. He also brought a picnic basket filled with some of my favorite food and we shared the food. We also talked about taking our relationship a step further but I said that I was not ready yet.

_**Please review or pm me with questions, thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	21. Chapter 18: The Big Game

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**Basketball Championship Is Here**

16 year old JT Cavanaugh has the biggest game of his life to play in because his school made it into the basketball championships. His school had one of the best seasons in history. Wining this championship means a lot to the school and his teammates because it will be the first championship win in basketball. The school team has been to the championship game a few times before but has never won the final game.

**JTs POV**

It has been a really long week with lots of extra practices but the day is finally here. Tonight is the division 2 basketball championships. We are versing our cross town rival school. So no one gets the home court advantage the game will be played in the community center gym. That also allows a much bigger crowd because that gym is bigger then high school gyms.

I am the caption of the team so I have to lead a lot of the practices. The team coach asked me to choose a co caption a few weeks ago. I chose my best friend Tyler to be my co caption. He assists me with all the caption responsibilities. Tyler and I have been working really hard so hopefully our team will win the championship. We have won all of our playoff games so far. The school that we have to play against is known for athletics to but mostly for football. That school has won 13 football championships in there 40 year history.

My sisters and parents are coming to the game tonight. Tylers siblings and parents are coming to the game as well. The whole school is really excited for the game. After school today we have the pep rally and then the team will get on the bus for the game. It is only a 15 minute ride to the community center. As the school day comes to an end the school gym is being set up for the pep rally.

Now the pep rally has began. The whole varsity team runs out under the banner to the cheers of their classmates and friends. JT and Tyler say a few words of encouragement to their team. Then they give a short speech to the crowd. The couch and assistant coach speak after them. The principal and vise principal talk to the crowd.

The pep rally ends and everyone leaves the gym. the team takes a bus to were the game is being held. A few hours later and the game was about to began. A large crowd was sitting in the bleachers including teachers, classmates, friends, parents, and siblings of both teams. Just before the game was about to start the national anthem was sung by two students one representing each school. The cheer leading teams of both school were dressed in their cheer outfits that had the school colors on them. Our schools had the colors of Michigan State which are green and white. Our rival school had the colors of University of Michigan which are blue and yellow. I saw my girlfriend with them cheering.

The game was now going to begin. Both teams were really good teams so it was going to be a hard game to play. Both teams started to score within the first few minutes of game play. When one team scored the other team would score almost right after. Both teams were scoring on almost every shot that was attempted. The score was now tied at 15 with half of the first half over.

Now as the first half was almost over the other team pulled ahead. The half time score was 30 to 25. We were losing but not by much. I know that we could pull through in the end. Both schools cheer teams preformed during the half. The pom pom and dance teams of both schools also preformed. A close friend of mine who is also Tylers sister Deylia was on the dance team and she even had a little solo in the routine. It was now time to start the second half of the game.

The game was tied up very early on in the second half at 30. The large crowed constantly cheered. Tyler and I were scoring a lot of the points for our team. the score was now 40 to 30 and we were winning with half of the second half over. With only a few minutes left we were losing again at a 45 to 40 score. We took a time out to talk to the team. I told my team not to give up yet we sill had some time to pull through. Tyler scored tying the game up at 48 with only a minute of play left. Then I shoot the winning two pointer. In the end we won with a score of 50 to 48.

I can not believe that we just won the game. Everyone that was here to cheer on our team was on their feet cheering. My girlfriend ran up to me and hugged me. I was full of sweat but she did not care. Tylers girlfriend Bella ran down from the bleachers and hugged him as well. After that our whole team went into the boys locker room to shower and change. Our couch reminded us of the basketball banquet tomorrow night. He reminded us that our family's were invited to attend. There would also be an awards ceremony tomorrow night. Awards would be given out for things like most valuable player, most improved player, most points scored, and most blocked points to prevent the other team from scoring.

It was now a day later and I was at the awards banquet with my family. I was sitting at a table with my family and Tyler was sitting at the table right next to us with his family. Both the Varsity and the JV team were at the banquet. We ate a catered dinner and then the awards ceremony stared. Our couch walked up to the front of the banquet hall.

"We are now going to start with the presentation of the champion trophy. I would like to call this years caption JT Cavanaugh and this years co caption Tyler Rivers up to the stage." The couch said

Both Tyler and I came up to the front of the room. The athletic director presented the trophy. On the trophy had said "Varsity Team Caption - JT Cavanaugh" and "Varsity Team Co Caption - Tyler Rivers. He gave the trophy to our couch to display in the trophy case at school. The trophy was really big. I got a smaller trophy with my name and varsity team caption written on it. Tyler also got a trophy the same size as mine with his name and varsity team co caption written on it. Tyler and I went back to sit with our family's.

While our couch continued to hand out the rest of the awards we sat with our family's and watched. Several awards were handed out. After the awards a bunch of video clips and pictures from this seasons games and practices were shown on a projector. Once the banquet was over everyone left to go home.

_**Please review or pm me with questions, thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	22. Chapter 19: Did You Ever Meet Them

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_**

**Did You Ever Meet Our Birth Parents?**

This was the question that both 16 year old twins Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields were wondering. Both of them were adopted by their mothers Allison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields. Alex and Enzo never knew their birth parents but they consider Ali and Emily their parents because they raised them from birth. One morning Alex decided to ask her mothers before her and Enzo left for school.

**Alexs POV**

"Moms, Did you meet our birth parents before you adopted us?" I asked

"We never meet them in person but we do know who they are." Our mom Ali said

"So did you actually have a conversation with them?" Enzo asked

"Yes but that was over 16 years ago and it was a few times over Skype." Our mom Emily said

"So who are they?" I asked

"Sorry but we can't tell you." Our mom Ali said

" Why can't you tell us?" Enzo asked

"We signed an agreement when both of you were born that gave all the rights as parents to us and it was a closed adoption so they know nothing about the two of you." Our mom Emily said

"What if we want to know who they are?" I asked

"Well you have to wait to you are 18 years old and then it is your decision weather you want to know them." Our mom Ali said

"That is not fair." Enzo said

"Why the sudden interest in knowing who your birth parents are?" Our mom Emily said

"We are partnered up for biology and we have a project were we have to make a family tree and write about our family history." I said

"Both of you were born in Greece and your birth parents are Greek and so are their family's." Our mom Ali said

"That helps a lot for the project." Enzo said

"That would explain why I like Greek yogurt and feta cheese so much." I said

"So you are the one eating all the yogurt and cheese up in the fridge." Our mom Emily said

"Save some for me next time." Enzo said

"Well when we went out for Greek food a few days ago you ate most of the flaming cheese appitiser by your self." I said

"You told me that you only wanted a little bit because you were saving room for your Greek salad." Enzo said

"Well then you should have asked me if I wanted some of your Gyro." I said

"If you would have asked for some then I would have gave you some." Enzo said

"You two need to stop arguing and leave for school or you are going to be late." Our mom Ali said

With that we got up and grabbed our backpacks. Enzo also grabbed the keys to our shared car while I grabbed my purse. I hated having to share a car with Enzo when our moms each have their own car. Enzo drove us to school.

"I hate having to share a car with you." I said

"Why?" Enzo asked

"You always park it on the side of the school by your fist class and not mine." I said

"Well that is were the student parking lot is." Enzo said

"Well cant you just drop me off from now on on the other side of the building so it by my first class." I said

"No but it is also by your last class so it is beneficial to you at the end of the day." Enzo said

"I did not think of that." I said

"Here are the keys." Enzo said

"So am I driving both of us home after school or do you have another ride." I said

"I am getting a ride home from a JV basketball friend after the meeting." Enzo said

"I thought basketball season was over for the JV team a few weeks ago when you lost one of your playoff games." I said

"It is but now that the varsity teams season is over we have a meeting and it determines which of the currents JV players have a chance at moving up to varsity for next year." Enzo said

"Do you want to play on varsity next year and be the caption of that team next year." I said

"Of course I want to play and be the caption on the varsity team." Enzo said

Then the school bell rang and Enzo and I realized that we were late for class. Of course his class was right inside the door and mine was all the way on the other side of the School building. By the time I stopped by my locker and got to class I was now 10 minutes late. The teacher told me that I had to serve a detention after school today because of my recent tardiness.

My third class of the day is my only class with Enzo. We are paired up to work on the Bio project. I am glad that our parents told us a little bit about our birth parents because other wise this project would be nearly impossible. Today in class Enzo and I our working on the project. Since we are the only twins in this class we are the only two that are allowed to work together.

"How long is your basketball meeting going to take." I asked him

"About an hour but you do not have to hang around the school because a ride home from a friend." He said

"Well I have a one hour detention so when that is over your meeting should be done with." I said

" How do you have a detention?" He asked me

"For being tardy." I said

"I was tardy today and I did not get in trouble for it." He said

"This was not my first one this semester." I said

"So I have been making it to class on time and you are tardy all the time. How is that possible when we arrive to school at the same time." He said

"Orchestra is on the far side of the building and US history is right next to the student parking lot." I said

"You know that our moms will be made at you for this." He said

"They are not going to find out and when we get home I will tell them that while I was waiting for you I put in an extra music session after school." I said

"Yes they will find out about the detention because it will note on the report card how many tardy's you had and that a detention was served." He said

"Well they cant ground me for a few tardy's and a detention." I said

"They might if you lie to them about why you did not come home after school and then they find out that it was because of a detention." He said

"Well I am willing to take that chance." I said

After school Alex went to her detention and Enzo went to his end of season basketball meeting.

**Enzos POV**

The meeting went quicker then I thought. I found out that I could play on the varsity team next year but I could only be team caption if I chose to stay on the JV team. I talked to both the JV and Varsity coaches after the meeting.

"I wanted to be able to play and be the caption for the varsity team next year." I said to both coaches

"You can not because the varsity team already has a caption and co caption and since they lead there team to a championship they will remain caption and co caption for next year as well." The varsity coach said

"Fine I will stay on the JV team next year so that I can play and be the caption again." I said

"Actually your role as team caption is not even guaranteed for next year." The JV coach said

"Then why are JT and Tyler whose roles as caption and co caption of the varsity are guaranteed for next year." I said

"The JV team did not win a championship title so next years team has to vote which players will be caption and co caption." The JV coach said

"That is so not fair." I said

"Those are the rules. My daughter is the caption of the JV cheer team and the same rules apply for her. She wanted to be on varsity but if she wants a chance at caption she has to remain on JV because the varsity cheer team won the cheer championships so their caption and co caption will remain the same for another year. My daughter has a chance for the year after that because the current caption and co caption will graduate after next year." The JV coach said

"Well it does not work for me that way because JT is in my grades and Tyler is one year younger." I said

"Well then you just have to hope that you can be the caption of the JV team next year because that will be your only chance of being team caption again." The JV coach said

I saw Alex standing in the hallway outside of the gym waiting for me so I went out into the hallway so she could drive us home. We got into the car and drove home. Both of our moms were home and they were cooking dinner together.

"How was your basketball meeting?" Our mom Emily asked

"Okay but if I want to play varsity next year then I wont be the caption anymore." I Enzo said

"That was nice of your sister to wait for you after school." Our mom Ali said

"I got in an extra violin practice with my teacher after school." Alex said lying to her mothers

"Should I call your violin teacher and tell her thanks for spending extra time with you." Our mom Emily said

"No she likes to spend extra time with her students." Alex said

"Tell us what you really were doing after school and do not lie to us this time." Our mom Ali said

"I was in the library studying for final exams." Alex said

"Tell them the real reason you were in the library because they will find out as soon as the report cards come out." I said

We already know that you had a detention today because your school councilor called to let us know." Our mom Emily said

"Did she tell you why I was in detention?" Alex asked

"She said it was because you were tardy to your first class multiple times this semester." Our mom Ali said

"Are you mad at me for getting a detention?"Alex asked

"No because we understand that tardiness happens sometimes." Our mom Emily said

"We are mad at you for lying to us about it." Our mom Ali said

"I promise that I will not lie to either of you again." Alex said

"We will let you go off easy this time but if you ever lie to us again there will be a harsher punishment." Our mom Emily said

"I understand." Alex said as she started to text one of her friends

"Give me you phone now." Our mom Ali said

"Why you said that I would not be punished this time." Alex said

"Well you were using your phone to text before we were done with this conversation so we changed our minds." Our mom Emily said

"I was not texting anyone." Alex said

"Why are you lying us again. I can clearly see that you were texting from looking at your phone." Our mom Ali said

"I was reading a text but I had not texted back yet." Alex said

"Still you were using your phone while we were trying to have a conversation with you." Our mom Emily said

"Sorry but can I have my phone back now. I need to text my friend back before she thinks that I am ignoring her." Alex said

"You can have your phone back in the morning before you and Enzo leave for school." Our mom Ali said

"Both of you are being so unfair." Alex said

"Do you want us to take away your laptop or ground you as well." Our mom Emily said

"No." Alex said

"Then you need to accept your punishment and apologize to us." Our mom Ali said

"Fine." Alex said

With that Enzo did not want to hear anymore of the conversation so he left the room.

_**Please review or pm me with questions, thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	23. Chapter 20: Show Jumping Competition Day

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**My First Big Show Jumping Competition**

14 year old Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh was participating in her first showjumping competition at the senior level. She had been competing as at the junior level for the past four years. Her parents were so proud of her and all of her siblings for getting involved with activities outside of school. Her oldest sister Rochelle plays field hockey and hopes to one day take it to the professional level. Her older brother JT is a star player on the varsity basketball team and is also the couch. he also hopes to play in university and maybe one day take it to the professional level. Her older sister Elizabeth does gymnastics lessons and dance classes. Although she just does it for fun and does not compete like her friend Deylia. Elizabeth had tried out for the dance company at school this year as well as the schools gymnastics team but she did not make it on to either one so she hopes to make it when she tries out for both again next year.

**Rosies POV**

I am competing in all different kinds of horse competitions. So far I have competed in show jumping, cross country, and dressage all in separate competitions. One day I hope to compete in the 3 day eventting competition. That is a big competition and over three days you compete in dressage, cross country, and showjumping. You are scored in each round and at the end of the three days are given a final score and you find out your overall score for the whole competition.

This weekend I have a show jumping competition. The first round is tomorrow which is just the qualification rounds and the finals are on Sunday. Today after school my parents are picking me up and taking me to the stables to get in one final practice. If I do good in this competition I can earn a spot on the three day eventting team for this summers big competition. It would be all training for most of the summer and then at the end of the summer the big competition would happen. This event is what I really need to participate in if I want to get in to equestrian competitions in university and maybe compete in the Olympics one day.

I am eating lunch in the school cafeteria and trying to mentally prepare myself for the next few days. I am sitting with my best friends Xanthe and Leo.

"Good luck this weekend Rosie." Xanthe said

"Good luck to you." Leo said

"Thank you for your support. Are you two going to come and watch me compete?" I said

"I wish I could be there but I am shooting my toothpaste commercial this weekend." Xanthe said

"I wish I could be there to but I have a Karate meet this weekend in Philly." Leo said

"That is okay besides my sisters, my brother, my parents, and my cousin will all be there for me." I said

"So you are not made at us for not coming." Xanthe said

"No, I am not mad at either of you." I said

"I would much rather come watch you but my dad would never allow it" Leo said

"Leo I thought you told me that your dad said that you could quite karate if you wanted to." I said

"He did but he also said that my lessons were paid through the end of the school year and my summer karate intensive camp was already paid for. Since he can not get his money back I cant officially quite unless I want to give him every penny that is in my savings account so he does not lose out on all the money he paid. I really wish that I could skip the meet and go watch you instead." Leo said

"Your dad is really hard on you. If I told my dad today that I wanted to withdraw from the competition and quite ridding completely he would be okay with it even though they would be loosing out on the thousands of dollars they paid for my horse and all the money they spent on feeding the horse, boarding the horse, the horses vet bills, the training fess, and all the competition fees." I said

"Well that is just because your parents are so rich that money does not matter." Leo said

"No it is because they care about their kids and they will do what ever makes them happy." I said

"Lately all my parents have been doing is fighting at money." Leo said

"I did not know that they were having money problems." Xanthe said

"My mom was just considered because my dad spends so much money for my karate and the only hope for Jayde to go to a good university is if she can get a scholarship and use her savings account to pay for everything else she needs." Leo said

"Well my parents have fought about money before." I said

"Your parents were probably just fighting about how much money they spend for things that they do not need." Xanthe said

"It is not like they were fighting about how they could not afford to put their two kids though university." Leo said

"Actually months ago my fathers company was going bankrupt and it got so bad that he almost lost the business. Then on top of all that Rochelle had gotten in trouble with the law." I said

"So it was really bad then." Xanthe said

"Yes at one point my siblings and I thought that my parents were going to get divorced because my dad had lied to my mom about how bad it really was. In fact she had no idea what was going on because he told her nothing about it until she found the bankruptcy papers that he was hiding." I said

"Well are they okay now." Leo said

"Yes at one point it was so bad that when my mom found out that he was taking their personal funds to try and save his company she got so mad that she stayed with my aunt Melissa's family for a few days before she came home and confronted my dad about it. Now they are just fine and acting like nothing happened" I said

"Let us know how your competition goes." Leo said

"I defiantly will." I said

"Call me and even if I am busy I will call you back as soon as possible." Xanthe said

Lunch was now over and I had a few classes left before my parents picked me up. I am also in the school sponsored 4H club but I have to miss todays activities because I need to get more show jumping practice in. My sisters said that there is also a school sponsored 4H club at their high school that I will go into next year.

When the school day was over both of my parents picked me up and took me to the horse stables to practice. When I arrived I saddled up my horse and took her put of the stall. I went to the arena where my couch was setting up the jumps. I had my horse walk around the arena a few times to get warmed up. Then I stared to go through the jumps with my horse.

We only practiced jumping for one hour which was half as long as my lessons were to not tire out the horse to much. Then I put my horse back in the stall and took her saddle off. I also gave her fresh food and water. Then my parents took me home.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your story ideas, thought, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	24. Chapter 21: The Best Time Wins

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it.**_**

**The Best Time And Accuracy Wins**

**Rosies POV**

The next morning I am at the stables preparing my house for the competition. I am currently brushing my horse in her stall. This competition takes place at the barn were I train at so there was no need for travailing with the horse. I am already in my riding boots and outfit. I also have all ready walked the course without my horse like all the other competitors have done. The riders need to walk the course and know the order of the jumps so they can direct their horse better.

When I am done brushing my horse I put the brush away. Then I grab the horses saddle, bridle, and saddle blanket. I start by putting the saddle blanket on my horse. This protects the saddle from hurting my horses back. Then I put the bridle on my horse. The bridle also includes the reins that are used to direct the horse around the arena. Finally I put on the horses saddle. This is a special saddle that my mom gave me for a birthday present this year. She used her saddle from when she competed back when she was in high school and had it re done to make it look new.

Then I got up on my horse and rode it over to the competition area. The competition arena was another building still on the stable grounds. It was not the same arena that I practiced in yesterday. A few other people from my school that I know from my 4H club are also in this competition. This is the first senior level competition for them as well.

I am competitor number 21 out of 30 for the qualification round. Only the top 15 will be able to compete in the finals. For todays competition their is only one run through. Today's results do not combine with tomorrows so the score will reset after today. Tomorrows competition has two rounds. The score for both rounds will be combined for tomorrows result.

I am standing with my horse on one side of the arena and the bleachers are on the other side. I spot my parents, siblings, and my cousin in the audience. My aunt Melissa and uncle Wren are out of town for the weekend so Bella is staying with us again. Her parents still do not have full trust in her after they left her alone a few months ago. After Bella had gotten out of rehab my parents were like her babysitter when her parents could not watch her. Bella really likes horses because a few summers ago she went to riding camp with me. We had a lot of fun together.

The competition is about to start. The judges names are being announced as well as how the scoring will work. This event is a timed event and the fastest time will win. Accuracy counts so for each rail that fails off of a jump their is a 2 point penalty. Also if a horse refuses a jump their will be a 5 point Penelope. If a rider falls off their horse their is a 10 point penalty and the rider may also face disqualification. The point penalty is added on to the riders time at the end and converted into seconds to calculate the final score. Also remember that only the top 15 out of 30 riders will move on to tomorrows finals. The top 15 riders from this stable will compete here tomorrow along with the top 15 riders from another stable that will compete her tomorrow.

I watch the competition until it is almost my turn to ride. I get up on my horse while there are still a few more riders to go. I am nervous but I have to shake it off. The horses are smart and if you tense up they will tense up as well which will cause you not to do as well. Before I go in the arena I look at the audience in the bleachers. I see my family smiling and waiving at me so I smile and wave back at them. You need a support system for this kind of competition because it calms your nerves. I hear my number and name being called as well as my horses name Sophie. I named her Sophie after me. I really like my middle name and it is also my nick name.

As I rode across the starting line and was approaching the first jump all I could think about was doing my best. For me it was not about winning or being the best My job was to do my best and have fun. Hopefully I would do good enough to advance to the next round. As I crossed the finish line after a short time out on the course I could her the crowd cheering. I could hear my family chanting Rosie. I had some faults for knocking down some rails but overall I had did a good job. It was not my best job or time because I had done better before in the junior competitions.

After my turn I was currently in 3rd place. Their were still 9 riders to go meaning that the worst I could now get was 12 place but that meant that I was defiantly moving on. After the last 9 riders had gone I had fallen down to 7th place. That was still pretty good though considering that there were 30 competitors in this competition. The important thing was that I was moving on to the finals tomorrow. After the competition was over I put my horse back into her stall. I was awarded a ribbon for seventh place in the qualifying round. I went home with my family and had a good rest of the day.

The next day I arrive back at the stables. I start the process of getting my horse ready again. When she is all ready I take my horse to the same arena that the competition was yesterday. The same process begins again with the judges explaining how the scoring works. Today I was competitor number 27. Hopefully 27 will be a lucky number for me after all I was born on the 27th of the month. I saw my family smiling and waving at me so I smiled and waved back.

When It was my turn I went out there and did my thing. This time I only knocked down one bar and got a two second penalty. After my turn in the first round I was in 4th place. There were only 3 competitors left to go so the worst I could get in the first round was 7th place. I was not going to do any worse then yesterday. Actually I would do better because these 30 competitors were going to be harder to beat. After the first round was over I had managed to only drop to 5th place.

There was a short break before the second round began. We would be competing in the same order as the first round. When it was finally my turn I went out their and did my best. This time I had no time penalties at all. After my turn I was currently in 1st place meaning that I actually had a chance at winning or at least being in the top 3. After the last 3 competitors went I had dropped a little bit on the scoreboard. I still managed to get 3rd place which was really good my first time competing at this level.

Then their was an award ceremony. My name was called and I was handed a 3rd place trophy and my horse received a 3rd place ribbon. After the rest of the awards were given out I put my horse back into my stall and said goodbye to her. Then I found my family and they congratulated me. We had a big family hug. Instead of going home they surprised me by taking me out to a really nice dinner. After that we went home. I was really happy and surprised at how well I had done this weekend.

_**Please review or pm me with your story ideas, thought, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	25. Chapter 22: Scholarship Troubles

**_**The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it.**_**

**Scholarship Troubles, Needing A New Way To Pay For University**

**Jaydes POV**

Today at school there is a senior assembly. This assembly was going to be about the future. In this assembly we are going to learn all about university life and other thing related to high school graduation. I was sitting with my best friends Coco and Channel. Both of them are going to Syracuse university with me. We are getting dorm rooms right next to each other. Coco and Channel will share one room and I will have my own.

After the assembly I asked Coco and Channel if they had heard about what scholarships they were getting. They both said that they heard about what scholarships they were getting last week. I told them that I had not heard about any of the scholarships that I applied for yet. They told me to wait a few more days and if I still had not heard to ask my parents because I could have gotten something in the mail and they just forget to give it to me.

The assembly was on Monday and today it was Friday at the end of the school day. I still had not heard back from any of the scholarships that I applied for. I had worked really hard on them and some of them I even had to write essays for. I was on my way home and I was going to have to ask my parents tonight. When I got home both of my parents look liked they were in the middle of discussing something. What ever it was they did not want me to hear because as soon as they heard me walk in they stopped talking about whatever it was that they were talking about

"How was your day at school today?" Dad asked me

"Good." I replied back

"Are you excited about graduating soon?" Mom asked me

"Yes oh and by the way have you heard back from any of the scholarships yet?" I asked

"Actually we need to talk to you about that." Dad said

"So did you hear back yet?" I asked

"Yes we did but unfortunately you did not get any of them." Mom said

"When did you find this out because Coco and Chanel found out that they were getting scholarships like over a week ago." I said

"We revived the letters at the beginning of the week." Dad said

"Then why did you wait days to tell me?" I asked

"Your dad and I had to figure out the best way to tell you." Mom said

"Are you going to pay me to go to Syracuse because I already accepted admission as soon as I found out that I got in." I said

"You know that with our current financial situation we can't do that for you." Dad told me

"Well then how am I supposed to pay for it? The $1,000 dorm room deposit is due next week." I asked

"You are going to have to use the $1,000 that you got for that book to pay for it." Mom told me

"I can't because I have already spent it on new cloths and things for my dorm room." I said

"We will pay it then but you have to get a job and pay us back." Dad told me

"Dad you are being so unfair." I yelled to him

"Watch your attitude Jayde." Dad yelled back at me

"Mom can I just ask Ezra for it." I said

"If you want to but he will most likely say no." Mom told me

"Well I will not know what he is going to say until I ask him so I have to give it a try." I said

"You really should consider going to community college for two years and then transferring to Syracuse university because it will save you a lot of money." Dad told me

"Well that is not what I want to do." I yelled at dad

"Go upstairs to your room right now." Dad yelled to me

"No, you never were a good father to me." I yelled back

"Well I am tired of this nasty attitude that you are only directing toward me and not your mom so if you will not go up to your room then you need to leave this house and come back only if you are ready to apologize to me." Dad said still yelling at me

"Mom you can not let him do this. He is my step father so technically mom you can not let him do this." I said

"A family is made out of love. It does not matter that I am not related to you by blood. I still love you the same as I love Leo." Dad yelled

"Well you sure do not treat me the same as Leo." I yelled to dad

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mom questioned me

"When ever Leo gets in trouble dad just has a father son talk with him but when I am in trouble it is this huge yelling match and it always ends in him threating to kick me out of the house." I said to mom

"He is not going to kick you out forever. He just wants you to go outside and think about your behavior and then come back in when you are ready to say you are sorry." Mom said

Just then I see Leo standing in the corner of the room. He must have took the bus home from school today and he most likely witnessed the whole conversation. I did what dad wanted me to do and I went outside. I walk around the neighborhood until I got to the park. It was only a small park but it had a baseball diamond, a tennis court, a childrens playground, a few benches, and a small walking path. I sat down at a bench and pulled out my cell phone. I called Ezra and he answered almost right away. We have been seeing each other about once a month.

"Hello." He said

"Hi." I said

"what is wrong? It sounds like you are crying." He said

"My did kicked me out of the house." I said

"What happened?" He asked

"We got into a huge fight and he told me to leave." I said

"Does your mom know?" He asked

"Yes she was witness to the whole thing." I said

"Where are you? I can come pick you up." He said

"I am at that park that I took you to last week when I saw you." I said

"Give me an hour to get there but I am on my way." He said

"Okay, bye." I said

Then we both hung up our phones. I know that my dad did not actually kick me out but I did not want to face him tonight. While I was waiting for Ezra to pick me up I just sat there thinking. He came and picked me up and when we got in his car and he took me to his house one hour away from mine. He told me that Maggie was still at work and Katie was at her high school Getting ready for the school play that opens tonight. After Malcolm finished university he moved to New York with his fiance.

"Do you want to tell me what this fight was about?" He asked

"The scholarships that I applied to I did not receive and since my parents can not afford to send me to Syracuse university I have to find a way to pay for it myself." I said

"I can give you some money if you want. It will make up for me not being in your life for the past 18 years." He said

"It would help me a lot if you give me some money but You have nothing to make up for." I said

"Yes I do, Its my fault that you never knew who you real father was for 18 years." He said

"How is it your fault because I thought that my mom never told you that she was pregnant." I said

"She never told me but I let things get in the way of my relationship with your mother way back then and she broke up with me because I was hiding things from her." He said

"Just like she kept me from knowing about you for 18 years." I said

"Well this was a lot different. You know that I am 7 years older then your mom but what you do not know was how we met. I was her 11th grade english teacher and that is when we met and fell in love. Back when I was in high school I was dating Maggie. We had been dating for a few years and then she told me that she was pregnant. We we both in our senior year at the time. I told her that we were still in high school and I did not want the responsibility of raising a child. I broke up with her and she told me that she was going to get an abortion. She never got the abortion and ended up keeping Malcolm. I went to Hollis college and I had no idea that she had him. When I was in college I met your moms friend Alison and she pretended to be 18 even though she was only around 15 at the time. I was 21 at the time so we dated when I thought she was 18. By the time I found out her real age I had just graduated from Hollis. I told her that I cared for her and I was upset that she lied to me but I wanted to make things work. A few mounts latter at the end of that summer she had gone missing. I was heartbroken so I did some travailing for a year. I even stared to write a book about Ali. Then I came back when I got a teaching job at Rosewood High School. That is when I met your mother. I knew all about her because Ali told me about all her friends. We started dating in secret. Eventually her parents found out. They were not happy with the fact that she was dating her teacher. Eventually they turned around and Aria told me that they told her that love is love and you can not help who you fall in love with. Aria was know in her senior year but I was still her teacher because I was assigned to a new grade that year. Then Maggie came back when Malcolm was seven. She told me that she had the kid and she decided after seven years that she wanted to be a family. Aria broke up with me because she thought I was cheating on her with Maggie. After she broke up with me I started writing the book about Ali again. By now everyone thought she was dead. It turns out that she was still alive and just hiding out. We got back together after I confessed my love for her and told her that I only wanted to be with her and that I had do be a dad to Malcolm but Maggie meant nothing to me anymore. Then she found out about the book and that I knew Ali and all of her friends before we met. She told me that our relationship was over for good with no chance of ever getting back together. I moved to Washington with Maggie and we got back together. Two years later we got married and then we eventually moved back to Pennsylvania after we had Katie. I had not talked to or seen your mom at all until the first time that I meet you." He told me the whole long story

"I am sorry that you and my mom could never work things out but she is really happy know with my dad." I said

"We have know each other for several months know and we seem to really bond so if you are okay feel comfortable with it I would not mind if you started to refer to me as your dad." He said

"Jake is still my dad though even if I am not biological related to him. I know that we get into a lot of fights but he raised me for 18 years. Leo is there for me like a full sibling even though we are only half siblings."

"So do Malcolm and Katie even mean anything to you?" Ezra asked looking kind of upset

" They do but I do not even know them as well as I know you." I said

"Does that mean that you consider them as your half siblings?" Ezra asked me

"Yes I just want to get to know them a little better." I said

Then we ate dinner together and he asked me to come to Katies play with him. He told me that Maggie was supposed to meet him their and he had an extra ticket because Malcolm was supposed to come in for the weekend to see the play but his plans got changed. I told him that I would like to go to the play. He told me that Katie was in Camp Rock The Musical and she was the lead singer. I told him that I really like both Camp Rock 1 and 2. Knowing that she was playing the same character that Demi Lovato played in he movies I was really excited to see it. I told him that I knew the words to most of the Camp Rock songs and to some of Demis own personal songs as well. I told him how I liked to sing and that I was in choir back when I was in Elementary and Middle school. The only reason that I did not take choir in High school was because it would not fit in my schedule with all the other classes I was taking.

We went to the play and it was really great. After the play I noticed that I had several voice mails and text messages from my parents. I texted my mom back and Told her that I was with Ezra. Since it was getting late Ezra asked me to spend the night at his house. I told him that my parents were worried about me and wanted me to come home so he called my mom and asked her if it was okay for me to spend the night. She said it was fine for me to spend the night if Ezra brought me back home in the morning. I went back to his house with Maggie and Katie. Katie gave me some pajamas of hers that just so happen to fit. I went to bed trying not to worry about facing my parents the next day.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your story ideas, thought, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	26. Chapter 23: Facing My Parents

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Facing My Parents The Next Day**

**Jaydes POV**

Ezra was now diving me back home. I hoped that my parents would not be mad at me for sort of running away last night. My dad did kind of kick me out even if he did not really mean it. I Hoped that my parents would still let me babysit for Darcy and Will Rivers tonight. I was their favorite baby sitter besides Deylia. Deylia watched them a lot because they were her siblings. This time I get to babysit them because Deylia has a date with her boyfriend Branden tonight.

When Ezra got me home I was surprised to find only my mom home. My mom opened the door when she saw us pull up in the driveway. Ezra walked me up to the door to be polite. He was about to say goodbye to me but my mom invited him in.

"Where is dad and Leo?" I asked

"They went to the farmers market. I would have gone with them but I knew that you did not have your house key with you and Ezra would not have had one so I had to stay back and wait for you. It is good that your dad in not home because you and I need to have a mother daughter talk and those never work out good with him around." My mom said

"Well if you want to talk to her then I should probably get going." Ezra said

"No actually this gives us the opportunity for all three of us to talk." My mom said

"Ezra I am going to give you a copy of our house key so if you are ever with Jayde and she does not have hers with her you won't have to worry if someone will be home when you bring her back here." My mom said

"I know that you were worried about where Jayde was last night but it was my understanding that her father kicked her out the house." Ezra said

"He said that he wanted her to go outside and think about her behavior and then come back in and apologize when she was ready. Jayde took it as if he was kicking her out of the house." My mom said

"So Jayde has been misbehaving at home because when she is with me she acts like the perfect daughter." Ezra said

"Well mostly just an attitude problem towards her father. She likes to remind him that she is not really biological related to him and how he seems to play favorites with Leo." My mom said

"Well I can see why he would get upset then." Ezra said

Just then all of us heard keys opening the front door. Dad and Leo were now home and this was about to be an awkward situation. Ezra got up and said goodbye to my mom. They also had a friendly hug. I guess my mom and him were friends now. My dad was standing at the front door with Leo. They both had a confused look on their faces.

"What is he doing here?" My dad asked my mom

"He came to drop me off and mom asked him to stay so they could talk." I said

"So are the two of you friends now?" My dad asked my mom

"Yes we are, I asked him to stay for a little while so that I could talk about Jayde with him." My mom told my dad

"I should get going now." Ezra said

Then Ezra hugged and said goodbye to me and he left. I went into the living room to see what Leo was up to and because I wanted to leave my parents alone to talk.

**Leos POV**

"So what was all that about yesterday with you and dad. You left after you saw me standing their and I never got a chance to ask you." I said

"Well we got into a big argument because my scholarship did not come through. Dad wants me to pay for school myself and he told me to go to community college for two years and then transfer to Syracuse University." Jayde told me

"How are you going to pay for school yourself?" I asked

"Dad told me to get a job. When I was with Ezra last night he offered to help pay for university but I have not accepted yet." Jayde said

"Well are you going to accept his money?" I asked

"I am not sure if it feels right to take his money." Jayde said

"Well it is not like you are steeling it if he offered it to you." I said

"True but he basically told me that he would only give it to me if I started to call him dad instead of Ezra all the time." Jayde said

"He is biologically related to you so it would not be that bad if you started to call him dad." I said

**Jaydes POV**

After that conversation with Leo, he went down the basement to play video games. My parents walked in to the living room and sat down with me on the couch. I was in the middle so I had one parent on each side of me.

"What you did yesterday was not good. We were both really worried about you." Dad told me

"I am sorry I ran away but I was really upset at you and I just needed some time away from the house." I said

"Well it would have been nice if you at least told us were you were going so we did not have to be worried about you." Mom told me

"Dad would have not allowed me to go to Ezras last night if I asked him." I said

"I would not have been okay with it but I am sure your mom would have talked me into it." Dad told me

"I am in trouble for last night?" I asked both of my parents

"Yes your mom and I decided that for the next week you will be grounded which means you go to school and that is it. You can still have your cell phone and computer." My dad said

"What about babysitting for Darcie and Will tonight?" I asked

"I will call Hanna and see if Deylia can babysit for them last minute but if she can not then you will be able to do it." Mom said

"I saw Hanna at the farmers market actually and she said that Deylia can not babysit her younger siblings tonight because she has a date with her boyfriend tonight." Dad said

"Well I am sure that her boyfriend would not mind helping her babysit her siblings instead of having a date night." Mom said

_**Please review or pm me with your thoughts, story ideas, suggestions, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	27. Chapter 24: Having A Fun Day

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is going to show what is going on in the Rivers household during the same time the last chapter takes place in.**_

**Having A Fun Day With My Family**

**Darcys POV**

It was Saturday morning and our whole family was going to the farmers market. I got into the back of the family van with my brother Will. Sitting in the middle row was my brother Tyler and my sister Deylia. My parents were up front and my dad was driving us. Our town has a farmers market every Saturday. It is held indoors in the winter or during bad weather. During nice spring and summer days it is held outdoors.

This one is held indoors because it is still pretty cold this time of year. When we got to the farmers market dad took me and Will to the kids area to play. While mom went with Tyler and Deylia. Will and I loved to draw and color in the play area. I loved going to the farmers market with my family even though Will and I just played in the kiddie area while one of our parents watched us.

Tonight Jayde was supposed to babysit Will and I. Our parents were going out for their anniversary tonight. Last year they had to cancel their anniversary plans because Will had the flu and I had the chicken pox. I do not know why they are called the chicken pox because they have nothing to do with chickens. They are just really scratchy and red dots so it should be called the doted pox. Deylia babysits us most of the time but she is going to a concert with her boyfriend. Tyler has a double date planned with his girlfriend as well as JT and his girlfriend. This leaves Will and I at home with a babysitter.

As we were headed back to our car we ran into Jake and his son Leo. Leos mom Aria is a friend of my mom. Leo is Jaydes younger brother. He is 5 years older then me.

"Nice to see all of you here as a family." Jake said

"We figured that is was a good way for all of us to spend time together." My dad said

"Are Aria and Jayde here with you?" My mom asked Jake

"No, not this time but they usually come with us." Jake said

"Darcy and Will are really excited to have Jayde babysit them tonight." My mom said

"I am sure that they are." Jake said

My parents said that it was nice to see Jake and Leo and then they left. All of us got into the van. We were sitting were we were before except this time my mom was driving. On the way home I decided that I wanted to go to the mall.

"Mom can you take me to the mall. I still have that gift card for the gap kids that you bought me for Christmas remember." I asked

"Yes we can. Let me go in the house and get it for you." My mom said

"Can I go with you as well. I need to get something cute to wear tonight." Deylia asked

"Yes you can. We should take your car to the mall." Mom said to Deylia

Deylia got into the drivers seat of her car while I went to sit behind her in the back seat. Mom came out a few minutes later and got in to the front passenger seat. Deylia drove us to the mall. I got some school cloths at the gap kids. Then we ate lunch at the mall food court. We also went to Kohls which was located in the strip mall across the street from the mall. My favorite store in the Mall was gap kids. Deylias favorite mall store was JC Penny. Outside the mall My favorite store was Kohls and Deylias favorite store outside the mall was Carsons. Deylia was buying a new outfit for her date tonight at Kohls. She found some really cute tops in the Juniors department. I still shop in the kids department but I did not buy anything because I had bought a lot at Gap kids. After all the shopping we went home.

**Deylias POV**

**"**Did the three of you have fun shopping?" My dad asked

"Yes, I got some cloths for school." My sister Darcy said

"Yes, I got a top for my date that I can match with a pair of pants and shoes that bought last time I was at the mall." I said

"It better be a dad approved outfit." My dad said

"It is do not worry." I said

"I want to see it on you before you leave." My dad said

"Okay." I said

then the phone rang and I offered to pick it up.

"Hello."" I said it was Jaydes mom Aria on the phone

"I was just wondering if you or Tyler could babysit your siblings last minute because Jayde is grounded." She said

"I can not because I have a date with Branden." I said

"Do you think he would mind if you canceled it and had him come over to help babysit with you?" She asked

"Normally he would not mind but he bought us tickets to the One Direction concert for our anniversary a few months back and the concert is finally tonight." I said

"Is that your favorite band?" She asked

"Yes." I said

"I understand but what about Tyler?" She asked

"He has a double date planed with his girlfriend, JT, and JTs girlfriend." I said

"Well since it is last minute we will just lift Jaydes grounding for the night and let her babysit." She said

"Thanks for understanding." I said

When I got off the phone my dad asked who it was.

"Who was that on the phone?" My dad asked

"It was Jaydes mom. She wanted to know if Tyler or I could babysit last minute because Jayde got grounded for something. Since we are both busy tonight they are going to unground Jayde for the night and let her Babysit." I said

"Is your concert inside?" My dad asked

"Yes, it is at the NFL stadium in Philly." I said

"Good because I just checked the weather on the internet and there is a 50 percent chance of thunderstorms tonight that could get severe." My dad said

"that is a nice stadium for football games and concerts." I said

"I know, Toby took me to that football game last fall for my birthday. That reminds me that I have to get him tickets for the two of us to go to a baseball game this summer for his birthday." My dad said

"That is a good present. He buys the two of you football tickets for your birthday and you buy the two of you baseball tickets for his birthday." I said

Darcy walked back into the living room after putting her new cloths away in her room.

"Daddy, thunderstorms scare me." Darcy said

"I know but if you get scared Jayde will be here with you and your brother." My dad said

"I like to cuddle up with you when I am scared." Darcy said

"Well this time you can cuddle up with your snoopy stuffed animal and your pink blanket." My dad said

After my dad said that I remembered how I used to be scared of thunderstorms when I was Darcys age. I used to cuddle up with my stuffed animals and hide under my bed. I am still scared of thunderstorms today but not as scared as I was when I was little.

"It is almost time for Branden to pick you up. You should go get ready." My dad said

"Thanks I did not realize that he would be here in less then one hour." I said

I went upstairs to change and do my hair. I put on the black and gray IZ Byer top that I had bought today from Kohls. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and some black flats that I already had. The top was a spring and summer top. The concert was indoors so I did not think I was going to get cold. I also did my hair in a really cute side ponytail. I went downstairs and showed my parents what I was wearing. My mom liked it and my dad approved it by a narrow margin. A short time after that Branden came to pick me up. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a zip jogging jacket. He had on a pair of dockers pants and a pair of tennis shoes. He said hi to my parents and then we left for the concert.

_**The next chapter will be the concert with Branden and Deylia. It will also be Jaydes babysitting adventure with Will and **_**_Darcy. It will be up as soon as I write it. Please review or pm me your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know._**


	28. Chapter 25: The Concert And Babysitting

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one takes place a short time after the last one ended. Have fun reading it._**

**Concert, Babysitting, And The Thunderstorm  
><strong>

**Darcys POV**

A short time after Deylia left with Branden, Bella came over and picked up Tyler for their double date with JT and his girlfriend. Then Jayde showed up with Leo. She told my parents that her parents wanted a kid free night so they assumed that my parents would be okay with Leo coming along to help with the babysitting. After Jayde came with Leo my parents left. They were going out to dinner and also to see a movie. They would not be home to after mine and Wills bed time. Jayde has a lot of babysitting experience and she loves kids. This would be Leos first babysitting job even though Jayde was their to help.

Leo and Jayde were playing boardgames with Will and I. We had all ready played chutes and ladders, and candy land. Now we were playing the apple and tree game. After we were done with the board games Jayde and Leo took turns reading books to us. Jayde read brown bear brown bear which was my favorite book and Leo read Will a book with trackers.

Then Jayde and Leo cooked chicken nuggets for will and I to eat. Jayde made macaroni and cheese with tuna and peas in it for her and Leo. Jayde gave Will and I some peas before she added them to the macaroni because Will and I needed to eat our vegetables.

I wanted to play outside before it got dark but I could not because it started to rain. It was not a heavy rain but it could start poring any time now. Will and I got into our PJ's. Jayde and Leo were going to allow us to watch a Disney movie before both of our bedtimes. Right when we were about to start the movie our familys emergency weather radio went off. There was a severe thunderstorm to the west of our house and it was headed our way. Earlier this afternoon there also was a tornado watch posted for tonight. I knew that tornadoes were big scary storms but I never saw one. Jayde suggested that Will and I watch the movie off of the portable DVD player because it is a good idea to limit electricity use during storms.

**Deylias POV**

Branden picked me up and I was so excited for the One Direction concert. I had been to one before with my friends but this time I was with my boyfriend and I was so happy. When we got there early so we could eat dinner and find our seats without having to hurry. Branden got a hamburger, french fries, and sprite. I got a turkey burger, fries, and a lemonade.

"Why did you get a hamburger if you are a vegetarian?" I questioned Branden

"I am not a vegetation. My mom and sister are and they are trying to turn me into one." Branden said

"So you still should be watching your calorie intake. You do not want to gain a bunch of weight before worlds." I said

"I am not going to gain that much weight from having one hamburger and some fries." Branden said

"You will if you do not exercise all the extra calories off." I said

"You still got french fries that are just as unhealthy as my hamburger." Branden said

"It is a special occasion plus I plan to go to the fitness club tomorrow and spend some extra time on the treadmill." I said

"Now I have to worry about you over exercising and over training again." Branden said

"I am just fine." I said

"What about your back? I do not want you to hurt it again." Branden said

"My back is fine. I am managing the pain." I said

"Are you using those pain killers again?" Branden asked

"No, I have over the counter back cream." I said lying to Branden.

"Good because those pain killers are dangerous if you take to many or if you take them when you no longer need them." Branden said

I had some prescription pain killers that my parents did not know that I had. I got them from my friend Bellas dad who is a doctor. He is prescribing them to me with out my parents knowing. I was prescribed them a few years back after my injury. I stopped taking them when my leg healed up. My parents did not know that my back pain was getting really bad again. I need the pain pills for my back because the over the counter cream does not manage the pain as well. After we ate we found our seats and still had a little bit of time before the concert would start. After we sat down in our seats Rochelle, Elizabeth, Rosie, and Kelsey come and sit next to us. We had no idea that the four of them were going to the concert as friends and would be sitting next to us.

"I did not know that your sister was coming to the concert with the three Cavanaugh girls." I said

"Neither did I. I did not know that she was friends with all three Cavanaugh girls." Branden said

"When you are best friends with one of them you are friends with all of them. That is just how it goes with the Cavanaugh girls." I said

We chatted with them for a little while we were waiting for the concert to start. I was looking at the weather radar on my cell phone. There was a storm on the way so I was glad that the concert was indoors.

**Darcys POV**

We were in the middle of watching the Disney movie on the portable DVD player when the power went out. We were watching the movie on the devices battery so the movie continued to play. Jayde and Leo found some flashlights. I was really scared so I cried for my mom and dad. Jayde helped me calm down and told me that everything would be okay.

**Wills POV**

My sister was really scared but even though I was scared as well I had to try and remain calm for my sister. We had to go to the basement to take shelter from the storm. Jayde turned off the movie since the battery needed to be recharged. She out on a battery powered hand held radio to get the weather report. She gave Darcy and I a water bottle because we both said we were thirsty. She told us about how she dealt with storms when she was younger.

**Deylias POV**

The concert was really good so far. At intermission time I decided that I wanted to buy some souvenirs.

"I can pay for what ever you want." Branden said

"There is no need for that because I have my own money that I saved up." I said

"I want to treat you." Branden said

"Branden you already paid for these tickets and for dinner." I said

"Well maybe I want to show you how much I love you." Branden said

"Branden , I know how much you love me. I want to pay for something by myself for once." I said

"Fine, but I saved up my money for this to you know." Branden said

I pulled my wallet out of my purse. I bought a t shirt, a poster, and there brand new concert live CD that is not available in stores yet. As I was putting my wallet away the prescription drugs fell out of my purse and Branden saw them.

"Deylia, What is this?" Branden said as he picked up the bottle.

"Nothing okay, Just forget that you ever saw it and give it back to me." I said

"I can not forget that I ever saw that bottle. I can not believe that you lied to me about it." Branden said

"Branden, It is a prescription and I am taking them responsibly." I said

"Do your parents know that you are back on them?" Branden asked

"Yes and they are okay with me taking them because it helps with the back pain more then the over the counter cream." I said lying to Branden

If my parents knew that I was getting the pills through my friends dad they would be really upset. I went back to my seat with Branden. He seemed upset that I lied to him. I know that we will have to talk about it at a later time. At the end of the concert I got my CD, poster, and t shirt autographed by all 5 of the boys in the band. Branden had bought tickets that earned us back stage passes. As we were leaving the concert the storm knocked the power out at the stadium. I remembered the time when Branden and I were younger and we were in the middle of our Jazz class group dance when the power went out. We had to re perform at the makeup recital the following weekend after the power went out in the middle of our group dance.

**_Please review or pm me with your Comments, Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember you can ask me any questions that you may have or questions that you want to know about me._**


	29. Chapter 26: Lying And Boyfriends

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter takes place the next day after the last chapter.**_

**The Consequences Of Lying To Your Boyfriend**

**Deylias POV**

I was at the fitness club running on the treadmill. No one knows that I am here. I told my brother Tyler that I needed to run a few errands and that I would be back soon. My parents were out shopping with my little siblings Darcy and Will. My parents forget that Darcy and Will had a birthday party to go to tonight so they had to go with them so they could buy a present for Cody Junior Rivers. Cody Junior is our cousin. He just turned 5 years old. His dad is my dads younger brother. His name is Cody as well. He was in the war and he tragically passed away almost 5 years ago in Afghanistan. He left behind his wife Abby and their two kids Julie and Cody Junior. Julie was 5 at the time. She is now 10 years old. Cody Junior was only about a month old at the time. He just turned 5 today. Tonights party was just for the kids. The family gathering was going to be next weekend. The sad part was that Cody was killed in the war just a few days after returning back to war after being home for the birth of his son. He had the option to take extended time off but he did not choose to.

**Tylers POV**

Deylia was out running errands and my parents were out with my two younger siblings so I was home alone. The power had come back on this morning. That was a good thing because a year and half ago when the power went out due to storms and high winds it was out for almost two days. I heard the doorbell ring. I answered it and it was Branden. Deylia and him have been dating for over two years so I am surprised that my parents have not givin him a copy of the house key yet.

"Is Deylia here. I need to talk to her about something that happened last night." Branden asked me

"No, she said she had a few errands to run but that was a few hours ago so she should be home soon." I said

"Is anyone else home?" Branden asked

"No, Deylia is supposed to take me to JTs house this afternoon so JT and I can hangout and watch some sports games." I said

"Well since she is not home yet can I talk to you about something?" Branden asked

"Yes sure, What is it?" I asked

"Last not when I was at the concert with her I found out that she was taking pain pills for her back. When I asked her if she was back on the pain pills she lied to me and told me that she was just using some over the counter back cream but then later the pills fell out of her purse so I knew she was lying to me. She told me that her parents know about it and they are okay with it but I think she is lying to me again." Branden said

"She is lying to you Branden. She asked mom and dad if she could go back on the prescription pain pills a little over a month ago and they told her no." I said

"Then how is she getting them without her parents permission because she is under 18 so she would need their permission?" Branden asked

"Well if I had to guess I would say Dr. Kingston is prescribing them to her." I said

"It is illegal to prescribe medication to someone without their parents permission when they are under 18." Branden said

"Why would he do that after knowing what Bella went through on those ADHD drugs?" I asked

"Maybe she told him that her parents gave her permission. I mean if she is lying to me she is probably lying to other people as well." Branden said

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked Branden

"We could tell your mom and dad about it." Branden said

"If we do that she will hate both of us for it." I said

"I love her and I do not want to see her get hurt." Branden said

"Why does doing the right thing have to be the hardest choice?" I said

"I do not know but if she keeps lying to me then maybe I should break up with her." Branden said

"No do not do that." I said

"Why not, If she keeps lying to me then maybe she does not love me anymore." Branden said

" I do not want her to come crying to me again. Last time when she thought you were cheating on her with Rochelle she was an absolute mess." I said

"Well if I break up with her and she comes crying to you then it would prove that she really loves me." Branden said

"Do you think that she would take you back again and give you another chance?" I asked

"I have no idea. I am going to call her and see where she is." Branden said and then he calls Deylia.

**Deylias POV**

My phone was ringing just as I was leaving the gym. It was Branden so I answered it. I knew that he would want to talk to me about last night so I answered it.

"Hello Branden." I said

"Hello, Where are you?" Branden asked

"I am at target but I will be going home right after if you want to come over so we can talk." I said lying because I did not want him to know that I spent the last couple hours at the gym.

"I know that you are lying because you sound out of breath." Branden said

"I have been in target for a while and I just need to have a drink of water." I said lying

"No you were at the fitness club. Deylia please stop lying to me." Branden said

"Fine I was at the fitness club but I am just leaving right now." I said

"Well I am at your house Now so I will see you when you get home." Branden said

We hung up the phone and I headed home. When I got home Branden and I talked. I did not appreciate him telling Tyler what was going on before I talked to him.

"Tyler and I talked about it and we think it is best if we tell your mom and dad what is going on." Branden said

"You should have never involved Tyler in this Branden." I said

"Tyler is your brother and he cares about you so he had every right to know." Branden said

"What will it take for you to not tell my parents." I said

"If you promise to tell them yourself." Branden said

The conversation ended and I had to take Tyler to JTs house so they could hang out. I was also picking him up later tonight. Branden was still at my house when I got back and we ate lunch together and then he left. After Branden left I went to target because I really did need some things at target. I was going to go this morning after I left the fitness club but Branden called and he was already at my house so I had decided that I would go latter after he left.

_**Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Predictions, Suggestions, Comments, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. The next chapter will have Tyler at JTs house. I also think that I am going to do a texting and driving plot in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I am not telling you which character yet because I want you to guess. Please leave your guesses in either a review or a pm to me. You can also ask me anything that you want to know about me.**_


	30. Chapter 27: The Break Up

_**Here is the next chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it. This chapter has a distracted driving plot in it.**_

**The Break Up And The Consequences That Follow**

**JTs POV**

Tyler came over to hang out with me this afternoon. We plan and watching sports games and talking. We finally have time to hangout because basketball season is now over. We also help each other with homework. Even though I am one year older then Tyler and I have different classes I still like to help him out.

"Your sister and Branden seem like they are finally happy again." I said

"Until he breaks up with her again and then Deylia goes back to crying on my shoulder." Tyler said

"You think they are going to break up again?" I said

"Yes, Branden told me this morning that the only way to find out if their love is real is to break up with her and then if she goes back to crying on my shoulder he will know that their love is real." Tyler said

"Why, are they having relationship problems?" I said

"He has actually caught her in a few lies. I think he believes that she is lying to him about how much she really loves him." Tyler said

"How big were these lies?"I asked

"She lied to him about taking pain pills for her back. This morning when he called her she lied about were she really was." Tyler said

"Well maybe she is lying to him because she thinks that he is getting to involved in her personal stuff. Has she ever lied to you." I said

"No, I do not think that she would lie to me anyway. We are the closest sibling pair that I know of." Tyler said

"Well, I am pretty close with all my sisters as well." I said

"Do they come to you with all their boyfriend drama?" Tyler asked me

"No, they have each other for that. I am sure that Deylia would go to Darcy with all her Branden drama if Darcy was a teenager and not nine years old." I said

"You are probably right about that." Tyler said

"How are things going between you and Bella." I said

"Okay. We have only been dating for a few months, so I am not sure if it will turn out to be long term yet." Tyler said

"Make sure that she does not get hurt." I said

"I never said I was going to break up with her." Tyler said

"Good." I said

"How is your relationship going with that cheerleader girl?" Tyler asked

"Good, I do not think it is going to last. We have only been dating since the beginning of the school year and I can already feel her drifting apart from me." I said

"Well if you are going to break up with her do it the right way." Tyler said

"What would the right way be?" I asked

"Face to face in person. I would hate to get broken up with in a text or on my voice mail." Tyler said

"If she asks why, what would I say?" I asked

"You tell her the truth even if it hurts." Tyler said

"So I would tell her that I am breaking up with her because I have a crush on another girl." I said

"Who do you have a crush on now?" Tyler asked

"Do not hate me but I have had a crush on your sister for a long time." I said

"You have a crush on Deylia, Is that why you wanted to know if Branden was going to break up with her?" Tyler said

"Yes, If they break up you can tell her that she can cry in my arms instead of yours." I said

"That is fine with me." Tyler said

**Deylias POV**

I was on my way to pick up Tyler. He had spent the afternoon at his best friends JTs house. My parents wanted him back home for dinner so they sent me to pick him up. Dinner tonight was just going to be the four of us. My two younger siblings Darcy and Will were at the birthday party for Cody Junior. Branden and I seamed to have talk things through earlier today so I hope that our relationship will be okay.

**Tylers POV**

Deylia came to pick me up from my afternoon with JT. We were now on our way home. About halfway home Deylias cell phone goes off. She has it in one of the cup holders in between the two front seats.

"Can you pick that up and tell me who it is from?" Deylia asked me

I did as she asked and I picked up her phone and looked at the text.

"It is from Branden, You can read it when you get home." I told her. I did not want her to know that the text was a break up text from Branden.

"You can read it and tell me what it says." Delia said

"I do not think you want to know what it says right now." I told her

"Tyler you know that you can tell me." Deylia said

"I do not want you to get upset. You need to concentrate on your driving before you drive us off the road." I said

"That is not going to happen because I am a good driver." Deylia said

"Branden is breaking up with you in a text." I said

"Does it really say that." Deylia said

"It says "Deylia, I am sorry to have to do this but I really think that we need to break up. I want you to know that I hope that this will not be a permanent breakup but I think that we need to go our separate ways. I still want to be your friend even if you need a little bit of time before we can be friends." I said

Deylia starts to cry and tries to grab the phone from me. I am trying to hold it away from her. In doing so she loses control of her car and we go off the road and land overturned in the ditch. I quickly find my cell phone and call 911. I was able to open my car door and climb out of the car. The car is overturned on the drivers side so Deylia is trapped unless I can pull her out. The paramedics showed up and got her out of the car just in time. The gas tank caught on fire a short time after she was pulled out. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and then put her in the back of an ambulance. She was unconscious at first but the paramedics were able to stabilize her. The car was in really bad shape even before it caught on fire. The impact had been so hard that both of the air bags had been deployed. On the way to the hospital I called our parents. I told them that I just had a few cuts from broken glass but Deylia was in pretty bad shape. They said that they were heading to the hospital right away.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me your Thoughts, Suggestions, Ideas, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. It will take place were this chapter leaves off. You can always review or pm me anything that you would like to know about me.**_


	31. Chapter 28: Your Fault

_**Here is the next one starts immediately after the last one ended. I hope that you enjoy it.**_

**This Is All Your Fault**

**Tylers POV**

I was in the back of the ambulance with Deylia. One of the paramedics stitched up the cuts from the glass on my hands and arms. then they put some first aid cream on them and bandaged them up. Deylia required far more medical care then what I needed. On the ride over to the hospital she was going in and out of conciseness. They had a oxygen mask on her to help her breath. She is going to need surgery as soon as we arrive at the hospital.

When we arrived they took her right into surgery. They sent me to an exam room for further examination to make sure I was going to be okay. I hated not knowing what was going on with my sister right now. After I was examined I was questioned by the police about exactly what happened.

"Can you explain to me what happened before she went off the road and crashed." The police officer said.

"Her cell phone is in one of the front cup holders and the text tone went off. She asked me to look at it knowing that she could not because she was driving at the time. I picked up the phone and read the text. I told her that it was from her boyfriend Branden. She asked me what it had said. I told her not to worry about it right now because I did not want her to get upset and cause an accident. She told me that she wanted to know what it said so I read it to her. It was a break up text from her boyfriend." I said

Since I still had her phone in my hand when the car crashed the phone did not get damaged in the crash. My phone was also okay since it was in my pants pocket at the time. Deylias purse had been pulled out at the same time that I helped the paramedics get her out of the car. I showed the police officer the text she received from Branden.

"Did the crash happen after you read her this text?" The police officer said

"After I read the text to her she wanted to see it for herself. She reached over and tried to grab the phone from me. That is when she lost control of the vehicle, went off the road, and ended up crashing in the ditch." I said

"Well you did the right thing by calling 911 right away for help." The police officer said

After the officer left I was also interviewed by a news reporter. Then the doctor that had checked me over to make sure I was okay said that my parents had arrived and were waiting in the emergency waiting room. I went to where my parents were. They both gave me a hug. I told them the same story that I told the police officer. I was still shaken up over what had happened. The crash happened so fast I just wish I could have prevented it.

"I am so sorry." I told both of my parents

"Do not think that this is your fault because it was not." My mom said

"I feel like I should have done something to prevent it. I should have insisted that she pulled over before I read her the text." I said

"We are just glad that you are okay." My dad said

"Is Deylia going to be okay?' I asked both of them

"The person at the desk said that she was still in surgery as of a few minutes ago." My mom said

"The doctors will tell us more as soon as they know." My dad said

"What if she does not make it through?" I asked

"I am sure she will. Just do not worry about it." My mom said

"We are going to go to the hospital cafeteria and get some food. You can either come with us and get something or you can stay here and we can bring you some food back." My dad said

I decided to stay here just in case they had anymore news while my parents went to get food.

**Brandens POV**

I was at home. I had broken up with Deylia a little while ago. I did not know how she was going to take it. I was home alone tonight. My sister was working on her senior project with one of her friends. My mom was out on a date. She has dated a lot of people during the last 10 years of her divorce. None of her relationships had lasted more then a year. This one actually has been a year and a half. I ate some dinner alone and turned on the evening news. One of the first stories was about a young girl that had crashed her car and how her brother helped to rescue her.

"We have a breaking news story to report tonight. Just about two hours ago a 16 year old girl named Deylia Marie Rivers was rushed to the emergency room at Rosewood hospital along with her brother 15 year old Tyler Alexander Rivers for treatment because of a very bad car accident." The reporter lady was saying

Just as I heard Deylia Name I had to turn up the volume of the TV. I can not believe what was happening. Even though I had broken up with her I still cared about her.

"We have learned that Tyler just has minor injures and has already been treated. Deylias injures on the other hand are more severe. She is still in surgery and her condition is listed as severely critical." The reporter continued to say

I could not believe what I was hearing. I did not even know if she received my text but if she had it was probably the text that caused this accident.

"We interviewed Tyler after he was treated for his injures and her is what he had to say." The reporter was saying

Then a video clip of Tyler was shown.

"My first thought were to call 911. As I was calling 911 I looked at my sister and saw that she was slumped over the air bag in front of the steering wheel. I was able to get myself out of the vehicle but my sister was unconscious. While I was waiting for the medics to arrive I was trying to pull her out. I had to move the car debris out of the way in order to get her out. Then the paramedics arrived and I helped them pull her out." Tyler said in the interview

"For more on this story please visit our website. Their will be updates plus Tylers full interview is online." The reporter said and then went on to the next story.

I immediately got up and grabbed my car keys and rushed to the hospital. When I got there I saw Tyler waiting in the waiting room with his parents.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked me

"I am here for Deylia. I want to know if she is going to be okay." I said

"You broke up with her in a text message so why do you care?" Tyler asked

"I still care about her even though we are broken up." I said

"This is all your fault." Tyler said

"Just because I broke up with her that does not make it my fault." I said

"Well then why did you break up with her?" Tyler asked me

"She was lying to me about going back on those pain pills." I said

Her parents heard me and they were now questioning us about them.

"What pain pills are you talking about?" Her mom asked me

"She has been taking pills for her back without her parents permission." I said

"How long have you known about this." Her dad asked

"I just found out yesterday. I told Tyler about them this morning and we wanted to tell you two but Deylia begged us not to." I said

"Were are these pills and who is prescribing them with out our permission?" Her mom asked

"They were in her purse yesterday. So i am guessing that they are still their. She would not tell me who was giving them to her." I said

Her parents were handed Deylias purse when they arrived. Tyler had handed his parents Deylias phone so they could see Brandens text. They found the bottle in the bottom of Deylias purse.

"It says Dr. Wren Kingston prescribed them. The original prescription was filled just over a month ago and this renewal was just filled a few days ago." Her dad said

"She asked us if she could go back on the medicine and we told her no so why would she go behind our backs and go back on it?" Her mom asked her dad

"I just can not believe that he would prescribe her something with our our permission." Her dad said

"Why did you tell her no when she asked you about. Maybe her back pain was really bad again and she needed to go back on it." I asked

"You know that this is highly addictive medication. That is why we told her no in the first place. We did not want her to end up like Bella Kingston did and get addicted to some ADHD pills that she should not even have been taking in the first place. Her mom said

"It is illegal for Dr. Kingston to prescribe something for someone that is still a minor without their parents permission." Her dad said

"Are you suggesting that we put charges against him and take him to court." Her mom said

"I think he should own up for what he did wrong." Her dad said

"If we do that he will lose his medical licence and he may also face jail time." Her mom said

"You would not want to do that." Tyler said

"Why, he deserves to pay for his wrong doing." Her dad said

"If he goes to jail I am afraid that it will cause Bella to relapse on those pills or cause her to drink or do something else bad." Tyler said

"She is your girlfriend so it will be up to you to get her through this." I said

"Well if you still cared about Deylia the way you used to then you would never have broken up with her and this never would have happened." Tyler said

**The Rivers Parents POV**

Just then a doctor came out to talk to us. It just so happened to be Dr Kingston. He worked at the hospital but he was also our familys doctor.

"She just came out of surgery and she should make a full recovery in time." Dr. Kingston said

"Did she tell you that she had permission from us to go back on these pain pills?" Deylias mom asked

"No, but the last time I saw her I did an x ray on her back and it showed a lot of swollen areas. I advised her to take a break from dancing and she told me that she could not because worlds was coming up. That it why I prescribed her the medicine." Dr. Kingston said

"Will she be able to dance at worlds. They are coming up soon during spring break." Deylias Dad asked

"No, She will have to go through recovery and then Physical therapy. So it will take her injures a while to heal." Dr Kingston said

"What about the end of year recital. That is the first weekend in June." Deylias mom asked

"She should be able to dance by then but she will have to do a simple routine." Dr. Kingston said

"Can we go see her now?" Deylias Dad asked

"Yes you can. You can follow me to her room." Dr. Kingston said

We went to see Deylia. Branden and Tyler came to the room with us. She was sleeping so we let her rest. She had a cast on one of her legs and one of her arms. She was also wearing a back brace.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Suggestions, Ideas, Questions, or Anything else that you would like to know about this story. I am not sure what the next chapter will be about. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. As always you can review or pm me about anything.**_


	32. Chapter 29: The Charges

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will be from Bellas and Tylers point of view.**_

**The Charges Are Filed Against Me**

**Bellas POV**

A few days later I was on my way to pick up my boyfriend Tyler for school. I went with him to the hospital yesterday to see Deylia. She is doing much better. I am hopeful that she will be out of the hospital in a few days. Her parents still want to file charges against my dad for illegal prescribing pain pills to her. Tyler is trying to talk them out of it because the pill thing was not even directly related to her car accident.

I do not want my dad to lose his medical licence or even worse by ending up in jail. Who knows what that would do to our family. My parents have been kind of quit and secretive around me. I think that they do not want to stress me out because they are afraid that I will start taking ADHD pills again and become addicted to them again.

When I get to school with Tyler we go to our lockers. We are lucky because they are across from each other. We had some time before class starts so we can talk.

"So have you convinced your parents yet to not file charges against my dad?" I asked Tyler

"No, I tried to talk to them about it and they just tell me not to get involved. Are your parents telling you anything?" Tyler told me

"No, They always whisper to each other when I am around." I told Tyler

"So basically something could be going on and they are not telling you." Tyler said

"I am just worried about this tearing apart my family." I said

"Everything will work out in time." Tyler told me

"You want to come over after school? My parents will not be home so we will have the place to ourselves." I asked Tyler

"That sounds good. I was going to go visit Deylia again with my parents but I have done that everyday after school since so I can take one day off from seeing her" Tyler said

"What about your little siblings?" I asked Tyler

"They have been staying at the neighbors house." Tyler said

"Do they even know what is going on with Deylia?" I asked Tyler

"They do but they are little so they can not handle being at the hospital for hours at a time everyday. My parents took them once but they could not stay as long as they wanted to because Will and Darcy were acting up." Tyler said

"At least they know." I said

"This thing with your dad is not your fault." Tyler said

"Whose fault is it?" I asked

"That jerk of a boyfriend Branden. We were becoming good friends and then he just broke up with my sister so now I hate him." Tyler said

**Tylers POV**

Branden was at his looker witch was a few lookers down from mine so he heard the whole conversation.

"How could you just call me a jerk when we were becoming good friends?" Branden said

"You are a jerk for breaking up with my sister and causing this whole mess." I said

"I was not the one that went behind my parents back to get pain pills from the doctor illegally." Branden said

"Well you did break up with her over a text message that caused her to have a car accident because she was upset." I said

Then Branden got upset and punched me in the face. I punched him back in the stomach. I have never known Branden to be violent before and now we are in a fight. My girlfriend Bella was witness to this fight and trying to stop it but it was not helping.

"You two, Principles office now." A teacher said that was witnessing the fight.

We were then escorted to the principles office by the teacher and Bella had come to because she was a witness. They sent us to the nurses office first. I had a bloody nose and Branden had a cut lip from our fight. Then we had to go back to the principles office.

"Somebody explain to me what happened?" The principal said

"Branden through the first punch." Tyler said

"I threw the first punch but Tyler started the fight." Branden said

"Did you witness this Bella?" The principal asked

Yes." Bella said

"Who is really at fault for this fight?" The principal asked

"Branden." I said

"Tyler called me a jerk and that is why I punched him." Branden said

"Is this true Bella?" The principal asked

"Yes." Bella said with a I am sorry look on her face.

"Bella you can leave now. Tyler I want you to stay in here for in school suspension today. Branden I am going to give you after school detentions for the rest of the week." The principal said

Bella went back to class and I had to stay and serve an ISS when all Branden had was after school detentions for the rest of the week.

**Bellas POV**

After school I meet Tyler in the front of the school. I did not think that it was far that he got a ISS and all Branden got were a few detentions for a fight that Branden technically started. When we got to my house we went upstairs to work on school work and talk. My parents would not be happy if they knew that I was in my bedroom with my boyfriend. We were supposed to be studying but no one else was home so it turned in to a make out session that was getting intense until Tylers cell phone started to ring.

**Tylers POV**

It is my dad. I should answer it just in cause it is important.

"Hello." I said

"Where are you Tyler?" My dad asked

"I am at Bellas, we are studying together." I said

"Okay, I thought that you would want a ride to the hospital to see Deylia." My dad said

"No, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." I said

"Have her bring you home before it gets to late because it is a school night." My dad said

"Okay, thanks dad." I said

"Your mom wants to talk to you, I will give her my phone." My dad said

"Hi mom." I said

"Why did the principal call me today and told me that you spent the day in ISS because you got into a fight with Branden" My mom asked

"I am sorry but he was being a reel jerk." I said

"You should not call people that Tyler."My mom said

"Sorry." I said

"Are you sure that you do not want us to come pick you up at Bellas so you can go to the hospital with us to see Deylia?" My mom asked

"No, I want to spend some time with her." I said

"Okay by." My mom said

**Bellas POV  
><strong>

After Tyler hung up his phone we went back to making out. After a few minutes both of our shirts came off.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked

"Yes, It is not like we have not done it before." I said

"I just wanted to make sure because the first time we did it we were both drunk and I wanted to make sure that I was not taking advantage of you like I did last time." Tyler said

"We have been dating for a few months now and I am ready to take a step up in our relationship." I said

Then it happened. I made sure that he used protection because I was not on birth control and I did not want to get pregnant. Afterwords we cuddled next to each other for a little while before I heard my parents come home.

"Crap, We need to get dressed and act like nothing happened between us." I said

"Bella we are home." My mom said

"I am upstairs in my room. I will be down in a few minutes." I said

"My parents do not even know that you are here." I told Tyler

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I saw my dad standing at my open doorway. At last both Tyler and I had our cloths back on.

"Bella, you know that you are not supposed to have any boys in your room. Certainly not your boyfriend and especially when no one else is home." My dad said

"I am 16 dad not 12, I think I am old enough to have a boy in my room." I replied back

"Rules are rules and I can tell by the way you are acting that you two were up to something before we got home." My dad said

"We took the next step in our relationship so yes we were up to something." I said

"Do I need to write you a prescription for birth control now?" My dad asked

"That probably is a good Idea." I said

"Tyler you can stay for dinner if you want." My dad said

"What is for dinner dad?" I asked

"I think your mom wants to make tacos." My dad said

"That sounds really good. Tyler are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked

"Yes." Tyler replied

After my dad left Tyler and I went downstairs. My mom was already cooking the beef for the tacos.

"Tyler I did not know that you were here." My mom said

"He came home with me after school." I said

"Is he staying for dinner?" My mom asked

"Yes, Dad invited him." I said

"That was nice of him to do." My mom said

We waited for my mom to finish cooking dinner. She asked Tyler and I to set the table and we ate dinner.

"This is really good. Thank you for inviting me." Tyler said

"You are welcome to eat here any time you want." Bellas dad said

"Why does this taste extra good this time?" I asked My parents

"We bought Angus ground sirloin from the meat market this time." My mom said

"Tyler do you like it?" I asked

"Yes and it is even better then my parents tacos since they use ground turkey most of the time." Tyler said

"So this is like a treat for you." I said

"Yes it is." Tyler said

After we ate dinner it was time for me to take Tyler home. When I got home my parents told me that they wanted to talk to me.

"Your dad told me what you and Tyler were up to before we got home." My mom said

"We love each other and it is not like we just met each other." I said

"I know, I agree with your dad and you are old enough to start taking birth control." My mom said

"Well that went so much better then I thought it would." I said

"That is not all we have to talk to you about. Deylias parents decided to file formal charges against me. So we went to see an attorney today to talk about our options." My dad said

"What is going to happen now?" I asked

"Well a court date will be set and we will take it from there." My dad said

"Are you going to loose your medical licence dad?" I asked

"I hope not but that would be close to the best case senerio." My dad said

"So the outcome could be even worse like you could end up in jail." I said

"Lets hope that it does not come to that." My dad said

"so what will happen if you loose your medical licence?" I asked

"Well your mom and I have talked and if that happens we will probably end up moving back to London." My dad said

"Like permanently." I said

"Yes." My dad said

"I hate it there. Just because I am okay with spending every summer there since we moved here four years ago that does not mean that I am okay with moving back there permanently."

"Well if it happens you are just going to have to deal with it." My mom said

"I like my high school here. I have a boyfriend here. I do not want to have to go back to that K - 12 private school again." I said

"Well if we move back there then you will go to that K - 12 private school." My mom said

"What if I do not want to move back there?" I asked

"We are your parents so if we go then you will come with us." My mom said

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thought, Suggestions, Ideas, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I do not know what it will be about yet. Please tell me if this story has to much or not enough drama in it.**_


	33. Chapter 30: Good News And Bad News

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be from Deylias, Tylers, and Bellas POV. This chapter switches POVs a lot so please read carefully so you do not get confused._**

**Good News And Bad News, What Do You Want To Hear First**

**Deylias POV**

I was still in the hospital. I had been in there all this week. I should be able to go home really soon so I am happy. I still have a leg cast and an arm splint on. My ER doctor just came in my room to do my morning check. Of course my ER doctor is Dr. Kingston. It is good for me because he is a really good doctor and a family friend. My parents are not happy about this. Tyler has been telling me how our parents want to press charges against him because of the pain pills. Tyler is worried what will happen to Bella if my parents go through with the charges. Bella is not only Tylers girlfriend but she is also a really good friend of mine. She has already been through so much this year.

"I have good news and bad news for you today so which one do you want to hear first?" Dr. Kingston said

"The good news." I said

"The good news is that you can go home today but you will still need lots of rest and you have to promise to take it easy." Dr. Kingston said

"So what is the bad news?" I asked

"You can not return to dance for a while. The casts may be ready to come off but you will have to go through physical therapy. Also I am going to keep you in the back brace for the time being." Dr. Kingston said

**Tylers POV**

Friday is finally here. It has been a really long week. I have visited Deylia everyday this week except for Wednesday. Wednesday was the day that Bella and I went to her house after school. I had a really good time with her. We had never talked about taking the next step in our relationship so when Bella said that she wanted to take that next step I was really happy. I am glad that taking that next step in our relationship went as good as it did. Bella had been acting kind of strange the last two days. I hope that she is not having any regrets. Maybe I will talk to her about it today at lunch.

**Bellas POV**

I have not told anyone yet about the charges against my dad. I have not even told Tyler anything. He is a really great boyfriend and I do not want to tell him that I might be going back to London and it will not be just for the summer. I should tell him though. I can tell that he knows that something is bothering me. Lunch starts in a few minutes so maybe I will tell him then. I walk into the cafeteria and I see Tyler. I go and sit down next to him.

"I think we need to talk." I said to Tyler

"I have been wanting to ask you what is bothering you." Tyler said

"Family stuff." I told Tyler

"So you do not regret what we did the other day when I came over to your house." Tyler said

"No, I am really glad that we took the next step in our relationship." I said

"Same with me." Tyler said

"I was going to see Deylia at the hospital after school today so if you want to come I would be happy to give you a ride." I said

"Actually see gets to go home today. My parents should be picking her up right about now." Tyler said

"Then can I give you a ride home so I can come visit her." I said

"I have baseball practice after school with JT. He will be taking me home when practice is done. If you want to go see Deylia after school and then when I get home we can hangout." Tyler said

"That sounds good." I said

"You do not want to tell me exactly what is bothering you." Tyler said

"Not now but I promise I will tell you tonight." I said

Lunch was now over so Tyler and I went back to class. After school I went over to see Deylia. I only went to the hospital once this week so I felt like I needed to go see her.

**Deylias POV**

I was at home resting on the couch when Bella came over. She has been a really good friend to me.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked me

"Better now that I am home. How are You?" I said

"I am doing okay, there is just some stuff going on with my family right now." Bella told me

"If you want to talk to me about it, I am your friend so I will be glad to listen." I said

"My parents have told me not to tell anyone but Tyler knows that something is up and I told him that I would tell him tonight." Bella said

"What exactly is going on?" I asked Bella

"Your parents filled charges against my dad for the pain pill prescription." Bella said

"I am so sorry." I say as my phone starts to ring to a ringtone of We are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. It is a phone call from Branden. I quickly hit decline.

"You changed your ringtone." Bella said

"No, I just switched it for a certain someone." I said

"Branden." Bella said

"Yes." I said

"He probably fells guilty and he wants to make it up with you." Bella said

"I need some time before I can talk to him." I said

"I can understand that. Did Tyler tell you what happened between him and Branden two days ago?" Bella asked

"No, What happened?" I asked

"They got into a fight at school. Tyler and I were talking about Branden and he overheard us. Branden confronted Tyler after Tyler called him a jerk and they got in a fight. Then both of them got sent to the principals office and I had to go to because I was a witness to the whole thing." Bella said

"So did they get in trouble?" I asked

"Tyler got an ISS and Branden got three after school detentions." Bella said

"Do you know were Tyler was on Wednesday? He came to visit me everyday at the hospital except for Wednesday." I asked

"He was with me. We had a study date at my house after school that turned into us taking the next step in our relationship." Bella said

"The two of you did it." I said

"Yes and I am really happy about it." Bella said

"The two of you have not even been dating for that long. Branden and I waited over 2 years before we finally did it. I said

"It was not our official first time. We hocked up at that party before we actually official got together." Bella said

"The two of you were drunk at that party, so you probably did not know what you were getting into." I said

"I regretted that time when the both of us were drunk but this time it was really great." Bella said

"Do your parents know that you took the next step in your relationship with Tyler?" I asked

"They do. They came home shortly after and they could tell that we had been up to something by the way we were acting." Bella said

"Were they mad at you?" I asked

"No, They told me that I was old enough and as long as I was being responsible they are okay with it. My dad already wrote me a prescription for birth control. I picked it up yesterday and started taking it today." Bella said

"My parents were really upset when they first found out but eventually my mom went with me to the doctor to get a prescription for birth control." I said

"So do you think that you and Branden still have a chance?" Bella asked

"I still care about him but I do not know if we will get back together." I said

"Well you should talk to him." Bella said

"He is really busy now preparing for worlds. Now that I can not compete Kelsey will be going in my place." I said

"You still have two more years to compete at this age level. This is Kelseys last year. Do you know were she is going to school next year." Bella said

"She wants to go to Toronto University. It has something to do with finding her dad." I said

**Tylers POV**

I walked into my house after JT dropped me off. I hear Deylia and Bella talking in the living room.

"Hey I just got home from baseball practice." I said

"Mom and Dad should be home really soon from their parent teacher conferences for Will and Darcy." Deylia said

"That was really nice of Bella to come over and see you." I said

"We are friends you know." Deylia said

"I know." I said

"Can we talk?" Bella asked me

"Yes. We can go upstairs if you want to talk in private." I said

"Deylia already knows what I am going to tell you so I do not mind if she is here when I tell you." Bella said

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" I asked

**Bellas POV**

**"**My parents do not want me telling anyone this but I just can not keep it a secret anymore. Your parents filled charges against my dad for illegally prescribing pain pills to your sister. My dad could end up losing his medical licence or even worse end up in jail." I said

I decided to leave out the part that we might have to move back to London. I do not want to tell anyone until I know for sure if we have to move back or not.

"I am so sorry. Thank you for telling me. You know that I will be there for you whenever you need me." Tyler said

Just then Deylia and Tylers parents walked in with Will and Darcy.

**Tylers POV**

"Mom and Dad, Can Bella stay for dinner tonight?" I asked my parents

"Of course she can. You know that she is welcome here anytime." My mom said

We waited for my parents to cook dinner. Tonight we were having spaghetti and turkey meatballs. We also had garlic bread and a salad for sides.

"Bella, how is school going for you this year?" My dad asked Bella

"Good. I have medical skills this semester as an elective." Bella said

"So is that what you are interested in as a future career?" My mom asked Bella

"I am not really sure. This class is pretty easy. Anything that I am having trouble with my dad is able to help me." Bella said

"That is good. My dad has been helping me a lot with my computer and business electives." I said

"My mom has been helping me with my cooking elective." Deylia said

"Bella, how has your family been?" My dad asked

"Like you actually care what they are going through right know." Bella said rudely

"That was really rude." My mom said

"Well the two of you got my family into this mess." Bella said

"She is right. The two of you did not have to file charges against Bellas dad." I said

"We did what we thought was right." My mom said

"So do you even care that her dad could lose his medical licence and he may even face jail time?" Deylia said

"We do care but he illegally prescribed medication so he needs to take responsibility for it." My dad said

"If you cared then you never would have filled the charges in the first place." Bella said rudely

The rest of the dinner did not go very good. Deylia, Bella and I were arguing with My mom and Dad. When dinner was over Deylia, Bella, and I all left the kitchen. Will and Darcy also joined us in the other room. Hopefully if Bella ever eats dinner here again things will go much better.

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Questions, Ideas, Suggestions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet. Also please tell me if this story has to much drama or not enough drama. You can also tell me anything that you would like to see in any future chapters about any character._**


	34. Chapter 31: The School Trip

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about the 8th grade class trip to Washington DC. The character povs in this chapter will be from Leo, Rosie, and Xanthe.**_

**The Class Trip To Washington DC**

**Leos POV**

I was packing for his class trip. I was excited to go to Washington DC. I was also excited that he got to miss some school in order to go. It was a school trip so he still would be with his friends. I was almost done packing when my mom came into my room to check up on me.

"Are you almost done packing because you leave tomorrow morning?" My mom asked

"Yes, I am just about done." I said

"Did your sister tell you all about her trip to DC four years ago?" My mom asked

"No, I told her that I did not want to here about her trip until after I went." I said

"So you want to have your own adventurers and not worry about competing with how her trip went." My mom said

"Were is Jayde anyway? I have not seen her all day." I said

"She is spending today and tomorrow with Ezra." My mom said

"She has been seeing him a lot." I said

"I am okay with that as long as she is happy." My mom said

"What does dad think about it?" I asked

"He is not to happy about it but he understands that it is good for Jayde to bond with Ezra. How are you with it?" My mom said

"The only thing that I do not like is that I feel like Jayde has replaced me with Katie." I said

"She has not replaced you. Jayde just grew up with a brother and now that she has a half sister she wants to get to know her." My mom said

"On the plus side dad is now playing favoritism with me and not Jayde anymore." I said

**Rosies POV**

I was at the stables with my horse Sophie. I had just come back from a trail ride with my mom. We were also with cousin Bella and aunt Melissa. I had already packed for my DC trip that leaves tomorrow. Just for fun I took my horse around the jumping arena once. I was going to be in DC for almost a week so today would be the last day that I could go ridding until I got back. My parents have hired a stable hand to take care of my horse so I never have to worry about her. The stable hand is one of my dads work friends daughters. She is 19 and she is studying veterinary medicine in university. She does not own a horse like I do but she loves to ride. She is practically Sophies second owner. After the trail ride the four of us go out to dinner.

**Xanthes POV**

Today was the last day for filming my very first toothpaste commercial. We were done early and my mom would not be picking me up until later so I had plenty of time to spend with Charlie. Charlies father was out of the studio doing photo shoots in other locations so no one else but us was still her. We had a picnic meal together. Then we kissed and talked.

**General POV**

The next day all of the 8th graders were loaded on to buses. These buses were not school buses. Xanthe, Leo, and Rosie were all assigned to bus number 1. There were a total of three buses going to be filled with the students, teachers, and other parent chaperons. Xanthe and Leo were towards the front of the line. Rosie was towards the back of the line. Rosie hated being in the back because it meant that she would not get her choice at a seat. She just hoped that Xanthe would save a seat for her. Xanthe and Leo get on the bus. Xanthe sits down in a row near the middle and Leo sits in a row behind her. Rosie gets on the bus and someone is already sitting next to Xanthe so Rosie sits in the row behind with Leo. Xanthe turns around to talk to Rosie.

"I am sorry that you can not sit with me but one of the teachers told me that I was not aloud to save seats when I did not want to let Jenny sit here." Xanthe said

"That is okay. I still get to sit with Leo." Rosie said

"It looks like Rosie has a crush on Leo." Jenny chimed in

"I do not." Rosie said back to Jenny

"If you have a crush on my cousin I am okay with it." Xanthe said

"Okay maybe I have a little crush but I do not think that he likes me back." Rosie said

"So do you really have a crush on me?" Leo asked Rosie

"Yes but I am not going to let it ruin our friendship." Rosie told Leo

"Good." Leo said

"So do you like me or not?" Rosie asked Leo

"I like you but just as a friend. At least for right now. Someday I could actually see us dating." Leo said to Rosie

All the school buses were loaded and they left the middle school. Several hours later the bus arrived in Washington DC. A teacher announced that they had to go over the rules before the kids started to get off the bus.

"Everyone will get put into a group of three. The three of you will room together. You also must stick together when we are out touring the city." A teacher said then names were announced.

Xanthe, Rosie, and Jenny are all put together. Leo is put with Chris and Tom. They all check into the hotel room, put their things away and then it is time for all the kids to eat dinner. Over the next several days the group will do a lot of touring. Their is even a spirit dinner cruise that will even have dancing on the boat. At the end of the week the group will load all of there things on the buses again and take the several hour ride back home.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with any Suggestions, Questions, Ideas, Predictions, Thoughts, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I do not know what it will be about yet. I am sorry if this chapter was not very good. I thought of this idea after looking at pictures from my 8th grade trip to Washington DC. I remembered how much fun I had on that trip.**_


	35. Chapter 32: The Recovery

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will mainly focus on Deylia and her recovery process.**_

**The Recovery Process**

**Deylias POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon. I had gotten out of the hospital just over a week ago. 8 days ago to be exact. I just got home recently for from my physical therapy appointment. This was the forth one that I have been to. I go for physical therapy on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Tuesday and Thursday are in the afternoons. Saturday is in the morning. I still had a boot cast on my leg that allowed me to get around and a arm sling on. I no longer had to use a wheelchair. I had crutches to use if I needed them.

"Do you think you will be ready to go back to school on Monday?" My mom asked me

"I guess." I said

"Well then you will be going back to school on Monday. We already let you have an extra week off of school." My dad said

"I am just not looking forward to see Branden everyday at school." I said

"It has been almost two weeks and you still feel heartbroken for him." My mom said

"Yes mom we had been dating for over two years so of course I still feel heartbroken." I said

"Well if the two of you are meant to be together then you will be together again someday." My mom told me

"How do you know that?" I asked my mom

"Well my mom told me that after I had my heat broken really bad and it was true because your dad and I found each other again." My mom said

"Dad you broke moms heart before." I said

"More then once actually back when we were in high school." My dad told me

"Can you tell me the story." I said then the doorbell rang

"Later after I see who is at the door." My dad said

Tyler comes in the room and it looks like he wants to talk to me.

"How is my big sister doing?" Tyler asked me

"I am doing good. Physical therapy is going really good." I said

"So when are you coming back to school?" Tyler asked me

"Monday." I said

"Well I will be glad to help you get around at school if you need my help." Tyler said

"I am just not looking forward to seeing Branden when I go back to school." I said

"I will do my best to not let him bother you at school." Tyler said

"Thank you." I said

**Brandens POV**

I had come over to see Deylia. I wanted to know how she was doing. I had called her several times in the last week. All of the times I called her I got her voice mail. I left her several messages but they were never returned. I also texted her a bunch of times but I never got a reply. My mom wanted me to bring her get well soon flowers. I also bought her a get well soon card. I signed it along with my sister and my mom. We even each wrote our own get well soon wishes on the card. When I rang the doorbell Deylias dad answered it.

"Are you here to see Deylia?" Her dad asked me

"Yes, I have flowers and a get well soon card for her." I said

"That was really nice of you. She is in the living room if you want to go give them to her. I am not sure how she will react when she sees you though." Her dad said

I walked into the room where Deylia was. She looked surprise to see me but also kind of upset that I was their.

**Deylias POV**

"What do you think you are doing her Branden." I said

I was already upset that I would have to see him at school on Monday but now I had to see him in my house.

"I came her to give you these flowers and this card." Branden said to me

"Is this your way of saying that you want to get back together with me?" I asked Branden

I really hoped that he wanted to get back together with me. I did not want to be heartbroken anymore.

"No, These are get well soon flowers and this is a get well soon card." Branden said as he handed me the card and flowers.

"That was really sweet of you." I said

"Thanks but it was actually my moms idea. I bought them but it was all because she suggested it. She even signed the card along with Kelsey. So the card and flowers are actually from my mom, sister, and me." I said

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I said

"You are welcome. How is physical therapy going?" Branden asked me

"Good, I have only gone four times so far. I will be returning to school on Monday" I said

"Well that is good, maybe I could take you to some of your appointments. As a friend of course." Branden told me

"I go on Tuesday and Thursdays after school. I also go on Saturday mornings." I said

"I can take you on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Branden said to me

"As long as it does not mess up your training schedule for worlds I will be happy if you took me to physical therapy." I told Branden

"No because those are Kelseys rehearsal days for her solo. My rehearsal days are Monday and Friday. Kelsey and I will be rehearsing our duet for worlds on Wednesdays and Saturdays." Branden told me

"Good you found a replacement for the duet since I can not do it anymore with you." I said

"Well she was really the only one that I could use since she is your alternate for worlds." Branden said to me

"You have danced with her before so it should not be that hard." I said

"Are we friends?" Branden asked me

"Yes." I said

Then Branden left. I was a little less heartbroken now. I was happy that we were friends again. I also opened the card and read what it said. I was glad that Branden, Kelsey and their mom signed it. After Branden left my parents checked on me.

"Are you upset that he came by to see how you were." My mom said

"No I am actually glad that he came by. He has called me several times and texted me but I never responded back to him. I actually have thought about deleting his number from my phone several times but I still cared about him so I decided against it." I said

"Does this mean that the two of you are back together?" My dad asked

"No but we are friends again so that is one step in the right direction." I said

"That is really good to here." My mom said

"He is even going to take me to physical therapy on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school." I told my parents

"That is really good. Now your mom and I do not have to decide which one of us has to leave work early to take you." My dad said

"So are the two of you going to tell me the story that you were going to tell me before Branden came over?" I asked my parents

"What story?" My mom asked

"I promised her that I would tell her the story of how I broke your heart and how we got back together again. Tyler you can hear this story as well." My dad said to my mom

My parents started to tell the story to Tyler and I.

"Well it was the third time we had broken up. Your dad moved away and the long distance thing was not going to work out for us." My mom said

"After I left, I decided that If I ever saw your mom again I would ask her to Mary me. I bought a ring and I had it for two years before I saw her again." My dad said

"I was going to a college for beauty and fashion. We were having a fashion runway show that night and your dad had attended." My mom said

"I had the ring with me because I knew that your mom was in the show and afterwords I was going to propose. After the show I told the director to call your mom back up on the stage and I proposed to her." my dad said

"Of course I was going to say yes but it was April Fools day so I said no at first to be funny." My mom said

"I thought that she was actually rejected me but then she told me that she was just messing around with me and of course she would marry me." My dad said

"That night we got engaged was the night that I also got pregnant with you." My mom said

"We got married shortly after that and then about a year and a half later we found out that we were going to be having another kid. This is when your mom got pregnant with Tyler." My dad said

"Thank you for telling me this story. It really makes me feel better." I said to my parents

"So what did Branden have to say to you?" Tyler asked me

"Not much, he just wanted to know how I was doing. He brought me get well flowers and a card. We talked things through and we are friends again. He is even doing our parents a favor by taking me to physical therapy after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays." I said

"Just do not let him hurt you again or I will have to have another talk with him" Tyler said

"Thank you for your concern." I said

"You are my big sister so I care about you." Tyler told me

On Monday Branden picked me up for school. Tyler got a ride from JT like he does everyday. My parents take turns taking Darcy and Will to before care at school before they go to work. They also have to stay at after care until one of my parents can pick them up. Branden Helped me carry my things from class to class even though the only class that he has with me is foods and nutrition. We are partnered up in a group to cook with Kelsey of course. Kelsey is being really nice to me. I told her thank you for what she said on my get well card. Her and I are kind of on good terms again. Branden also told me that he plans on picking me up every day. He can only take me home on my physical therapy days because the other days he has to rehearse for worlds after school. I told him that Bella will give me a ride home on my non physical therapy days.

On Tuesday after school Branden took me to my physical therapy appointment and then he took me home. He even offered to stay with me for a little while so of course I let him stay. On Tuesday night Bella texted me and told me that she had some family stuff to deal with on Wednesday and would not be able to take me home because she was not going to be at school tomorrow.

On Wednesday when Branden came to pick me up for school I had to ask him to do me a favor.

"Bella texted me last night and told me that she was not going to be at school today so can you take me home today if it is not to inconvenient to you. You do not have to stay. You can just drop me off and then go meet Kelsey at the dance studio for your duet rehearsal." I said

"Actually Kelsey is sick today so she has to stay home. I will be glad to take you home and I can even stay with you since I do not have duet rehearsal after school." Branden said

"Kelsey is never sick. Is she okay?"I asked

"She just has the Flu and needs to take a day or two off. What about Bella, The only time she missed school was when she was in rehab for her ADHD pill addiction. " Branden said

"She has some really big family stuff to deal with." I said

"It must be big if her parents will let her not go to school for the day." Branden said

"Yes it is big. I really should not be telling you this but my parents filled criminal charges against her dad for the pain pills I was on. Her dad has to go to court today. So I am assuming that she will be present at the courthouse with her parents." I said

"That must be really hard on her." Branden said

"Yes I bet it is. I just hope that her dad does not have to go to jail." I said

"What ever happens to Bella is not under your control. It was your parents who filled the charges on her dad." Branden said

"I know, she is my best friend so I just feel really bad for her." I said

_**I hope that you really enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Predictions, Questions, Suggestions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. The next chapter will be about court with Bellas dad**__**. You can review or pm me with what you would like to see in the next chapter. I really appreciate reader feedback because it helps me write better. It also helps me update faster.**_


	36. Chapter 33: My Fathers Court Appearance

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This chapter will be about Bellas dads appearance in court. This chapter will be told mostly from Bellas point of view. It will also show what she is going through now that her family is going through a lot right now.**_

**My Fathers Appearance In Court**

**Bellas POV**

I woke up right around the same time that I would wake up for school. Today though I will not be attending school. Today my father is making a court appearance. The court has been really nice by letting him stay home and be with his family instead of waiting in jail for the court date to arrive. The charges against him have already been filed for two weeks.

Things have been really stressful for my parents. They have been to see a lawyer a few times already. They have not really told me that much just that the lawyer is almost certain that my dad will loose his medical licence. It is also possible that he will have to spend some time in jail. It is also almost certain that we will have to move back to London sometime between school letting out this year which is a little over 3 moths away and the end of summer before school starts up again is about 6 months away.

In the last two weeks I have been reading all the newspaper articles about my dad and the charges that will placed against him. In the stories it would mention how my dad was a family man and how he was a really good doctor. My dad cares about his patients just as much as he cares about me and my mom. I came downstairs and I saw my dad reading todays newspaper. There probably was another article in there because today was the court appearance day.

"Is there another story about you today?" I asked my dad

"Yes this one is called "Loving Family Man And Doctor To Appear In Court Today For Charges Of Illegally Prescribing Drugs To Minors Without Their Parents Permission". My dad read allowed to me

"Can I see it if you are done with it?" I asked my dad

He hands me the paper with the story located on the front page. It was a decent size story. There was a picture of my dad in the article with a headline reading " Dr. Wren Kingston Will Face Criminal Charges Today For Illegally Prescribing Pain Pills to 16 Year Old Deylia Marie Rivers Without Either Of Her Parents Permission." This one mentioned how Deylia parents had found out that their daughter was on these pills. It said that they had told her that she could not go back on this pills when she had asked them to let her go back on them almost two months ago. It also talked about Deylias recent car accident and about how her parents found out that she was back on the pain pills.

"Are you only so interested in reading the paper because of the articles on your dad?" My mom asked me

"No, I think that I may want to be a journalist when I grow up." I said to both of my parents

"I thought that you wanted to be a doctor like me when you grow up?" My dad asked me

"I thought I did but I am not really sure anymore." I said

"So then why are in in medical skills for your elective slot?" My mom asked

"I thought that it would be a fun class but considering how much dad has to help me it is also kind of hard." I said

"Well at least you have open options at your age. When I was 16 my dad told me that I had to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor or I would be a disappointment to my family." My dad said

"So the two of you would not be mad if I did not become a doctor like dad?" I asked my parents

"Of course not. You can do what ever you want to do. We will love you no matter what you decide to do in your future." My mom said

"No matter what happens in court today your mom and I will always be there for you." My dad said

Then we all ate breakfast as a family and we left for court. My mom drove dad and I in her car. When we got to court my dad had to go into a separate room. My mom and I got to go sit in the court room and wait for the trial to start. I was nervous and scared for my dad. My mom tried to calm me down before the trial began. My dad was standing in the front of the room facing the judge. The rivers parents were also present and sitting on the opposite side of the room as us.

"This courtroom is now in session." The judge said as he pounded the gavel on the desk

"We are here today to decide the ruling on Dr. Kingstons case. The charges were filed by Ms. and Mr. rivers who are present today in the courtroom. Also present are Mrs. Kingston and their daughter Bella Kingston. Would the four of you please stand up." The judge said and the four of us stood up.

"Mr. Kingston is in court today because charges were filed against him by Mr. and Mrs. Rivers. These charges are for illegally prescribing pain medication to the Rivers 16 year old daughter Deylia Rivers. I would now like to hear from the Rivers." The judge said

"The reason that we filed these charges is because our 16 year old daughter Deylia is a patient of Dr. Kingston. Deylia is a dancer and she had an injury a few years back where she was prescribed the same pain medication for her back. The side effects of these pills are very dangers and these pills can be highly addicting. A few months ago she told us that her back was hurting really bad again and she wanted to go back on these pills. She was training for worlds at the time she asked us. Now because of her recent car accident she is unable to compete at worlds. As a result of that car accident we found out by going through the things in her purse that she had been put back on those pain pills about a month prior to the accident by Dr. Kingston." The Rivers parents said

"Now I would like to here Dr. Kingstons side of the story." The judge said

"Deylia Rivers has been a patient of mine since my wife, daughter, and I moved from London to the USA around 4 and a half years ago. I was not the doctor that prescribed her the original pain pill prescription when she got a dance injury. I had no idea that she had been on these pills a few years back. A few months ago she came in for a physical and she was saying how she had a lot of back pain. I took an X ray of her back and it showed that she had some swollen back muscles. I told her that she needed to take it easy so that she did not cause any stress fractures to her back. That is when she explained to me that she was a competitive dancer. She told me that she was the national championships and would be competing in the upcoming worlds competition. I knew that she needed pain pills for her back in order to continue training." My dad told the judge

"I also would like to hear from Mrs. Kingston" The judge said

"My husband is a really good doctor. He was one of the best doctors in London. He is also a family man. One of the reasons that we moved here to the USA after living in London for many years was because we wanted to be closer to our nieces and nephew on my side of the family. We also wanted Bella to have a closer relationships with her cousins. In the first 12 years of her life she had only met them twice. Once we were on Christmas vacation and the other time was when my their familys came to London during summer vacation." My mom told the judge

"Dr. Kingston I understand that last fall your daughter was in rehab for a ADHD pill addiction. Knowing that the pain pills that you prescribed to Deylia without her parents permission are just as addicting as the ADHD pills that your daughter was addicted to why would you prescribe them to her." The judge asked

"Deylia told me that she would do whatever it took to continue training for worlds. I prescribed these pain pills to her. I told her that they would help with her pain and it would be safe for her to continue training. I felt that she needed those pills in order to make sure that she did not make her back any worse while she continued to train for worlds." My dad told the judge

"Now I am going to have to look at the evidence and decide the case. This courtroom will take a short break so the case and can be decided." The judge said

With that the Rivers parents walked out of the courtroom. My mom and I went to the courthouse cafe to get something to eat. My dad was also in the courthouse cafe but he was with guard so we could not talk to him.

"I know that you really do not want to move back to London but your dad and I think that is the best for our family right now" My mom told me

"As long as you and dad are together and happy then I will be okay with moving back to London as a family." I told my mom

"I know that you will miss your friends and I do not know what will happen with you and Tyler." My mom said

"I am not sure what is going to happen with Tyler and I either. I have not even talked about moving with him yet." I said

"The sooner you tell him the better because secrets just end up hurting people. My mom said

A short time later court was back in session. With everyone back in the courtroom the judge started to speak.

"I have now decided the result of this case. This is a first time offence for Dr. Kingston but the decision is that he is guilty of illegally prescribing drugs to a minor." The judge said

My moms face now had a concerned look on it and I was trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"The appropriate punishment for Dr. Kingston will result in the loss of his United States Of America medical licence. He will also have to serve three to six months of jail time. " The judge said

I could no longer hold back the tears in my eyes. My mom was also crying as she hear the judges decision.

"Mrs. Kingston and their daughter Bella will be allowed to have a short supervised visit with Mr. Kingston right now before he is brought into police custody." The judge said

My mom and I were directed into a small room across from the courtroom. My dad entered a few minutes later with a guard right next to him. I still had tears in my eyes and you could tell that my mom had been crying as well. I walked over to my dad and I gave him a really big hug. We all sat down at a table. My dad was on one side of the table. My mom and I were on the other side of the table. The guard was now standing in the corner of the room by the door. He told us that we only had fifteen minutes to talk before my dad had to be taken into police custody.

"Bella I want you to know that I love you and your mom so much that we will get through this as a family." My dad told me

"I love you to dad but three to six months is a long time for someone my age and I am going to miss you so much." I told my dad

"You and I will still come visit in jail. I know that it will not be the same as seeing your dad at home everyday but you still will get to see him." My mom told me

"She is right. The visits might be short and supervised but both of you will still be able to see me." My dad said

The fifteen minutes were up very quickly. My mom was comforting me while my dad was handcuffed and put into a police car. I was still in tears while I watched my dad being taken away. I was also in tears most of the way home. By the time that we got home school had already been out for a little while. I was going to get in my car and drive to Deylia and Tylers house because I really needed them right now.

"Bella, were are you going?" My mom asked just as I was getting into my car

"Deylias house, I really need to be with a friend right now." I said

"Bella, I do not want you to be driving if you are upset." My mom said

"I will drive safely mom." I said

"Text me when you get there so I know that you are okay." My mom said

A short time later I arrived at Deylia and Tylers house. Their house is over twice the size as my familys house but it is still in the same city. I texted my mom to let her know that I get here safety. As I pulled up in front of Deylias house Branden was just leaving the driveway and Deylia was at the front door waving by to Branden. She saw me pull up so she left the door open for me. Once I went inside her house she could tell that my day did not go good today.

So are you and Branden back together again?" I asked Deylia

"No, we are just friends. He has been taking me to physical therapy and he gave me a ride home from school today." Deylia told me

"Well at least your day went much better then mine." I said

"What happened?" Deylia asked

"To make a long story short my dad not only lost his medical licence he also has to spend the next three to six months in jail." I said

"I am so sorry. It must be really hard for both you and your mom." Deylia said

The next three to six months will be really hard on us. Is Tyler here? I kind of really need to talk to him and the sooner I tell him the better." I said

"No he is not here. JT and him had a baseball game after school today. It was an away game so he will probably be home really late. You can stay and talk to me if you want." Deylia said

"Well this part you do not know yet. Once my dad gets out of jail we will be moving back to London." I said

"Is it just for the summer like you normally do?" Deylia asked

"No, This time we will be moving back for good. Trust me I am not happy about it at all." I said

"What are you going to do about your relationship with Tyler?" Deylia asked me

"I do not know yet but we will probably end up breaking up because long distance rarely works out. Please do not tell him anything because I really need to be the one to tell him." I said

"I promise that I will not tell him anything. Just do not wait to long to tell him." Deylia said

"I will tell him as soon as I figure out wait to say to him." I said

"My parents will be home soon so you probably should go home. I do not think that you want to be here when they get home" Deylia said

"You are so right about that. Your parents put my dad in jail so I just can not face them right now." I said

Then I left to go home. When I got home my mom was cleaning the house. She usually only cleans on the weekends but I think she was trying to keep her mind off of things. A little while later my mom went out to pick up a pizza and a salad. We ate an almost silent dinner and then we each did our own things.

After dinner I texted Tyler. "Had a crappy day and I really need to talk to you. XoXo Bella" A few minutes later Tyler texted me back "The baseball game is almost over. When the team bus gets back to school, I can try and get JT to drop me off at your house but it will be kind of late for a school night for me to stop by. -Tyler"

A few hours later my mom went to bed but I was still up. I put on a pair of Aeropostle sweatpants and an old Jonas Brothers tank top. I also was wearing a jogging jacket over the tank top but it was not zipped up. Tyler came here after his baseball game. We went upstairs to my bedroom to talk. My parents bedroom was on the other side of the second floor so as long as we were not to loud she would not hear us talk.

"Sorry to come over late." Tyler said

"That is okay. I was still up. Did you win the game?" I asked Tyler

"No we lost by one run so it was a close game." Tyler said

"You will do better at your next game." I said

"Do you think your parents will hear me if I take a quick shower? I am still sweaty from baseball." Tyler said

I had not told him yet about my dad. Right now he thinks that both my parents are in their bedroom sleeping.

"You can take a shower and I will be here waiting when you are done." I said

"I will make it quick." Tyler said

About 10 minutes later Tyler came back into my room. He had his pants on but he was not wearing his shirt. I was still sitting on my bed and he joined me on my bed.

"So you have not told me about your crappy day yet." Tyler told me

"My dad was in court today." I said

"It did not go well and that is why you had a crappy day." Tyler said to me

"My dad is in jail." I said

"For how long?" Tyler asked me

"Three to six months. He also lost his medical licence." I said

"I am so sorry. I can not believe that my parents did this to your family."Tyler said

"Do your parents even know were you are?" I asked

"No, They think that I went home with JT." Tyler said

I could not tell him about moving to London after my dad gets out of jail. I just did not know how I would tell him yet. Tyler and I were lying next to each other on my bed. My head was lying on his chest. He never put is shirt back on. I felt like I wanted to cry again but I could not cry in front of him. Eventually both of us fell asleep.

The next morning both of us woke up. It was already 8 Am so we were late for school. My mom had already left to go to work so Tyler and I were the only ones here. My mom must have left for work thinking that I had got a ride from someone else to school.

"I really do not feel like going to school so will you please skip with me?" I asked Tyler

"Since we are already late for school, I will skip with you." Tyler said

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is longer then usual so I hope that it makes up for not posting for a few days. Please review or pm me with your Questions, Suggestions, Predictions, Ideas, Thoughts, or Anything else that you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet. You can help me by telling me what character you want to see next and also what you want the next chapter to be about.**_


	37. Chapter 34: The Family Dinner

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This one will be about a family dinner with the Cavanaughs and the Kingstons. This chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter. _**

**The Family Dinner And Other Guests**

**JTs POV**

Today was Sunday. It was also the first time that all my siblings, my parents, and I would all be eating a home cooked meal together. My parents often worked late during the week and even some Saturdays as well. Sunday was usually the only day that all six of us could sit down and eat dinner at the same time. My parents often make a big deal out of these meals and they do not like it when one of us is not at the family dinner. My parents just informed me and my siblings that they invited two extra guest this time. My aunt Melissa and my cousin Bella. Bellas world was turned upside down a few days ago when Uncle Wren was arrested and sent to jail for three to six months.

When cousin Bella and Aunt Mel arrived, all five of us teenagers plus my parents and aunt Mel. played the Wii. I usually was only a fan of the sports games but this time we were all playing The Family Fued. It was the teens verses the adults. The teens were winning. It helped having extra players on our Team. We beat the adults in two out of the three games that were played.

When dinner time came around we all gathered around at the big table in the dinning room. This table was big enough to sit 10 people but we only had 8. All the teens were on one side of the table. The three adults were on the other side of the table. The two end seats on the adult side of the table were left empty. Dinner was served, My parents had made a whole chicken, Rice, and a large bowl of salad.

**General POV**

"Where is Uncle Wren?" Rosie asked

Being the youngest of the family she was always the one to ask questions

"The two of you have not told the kids yet." Melissa said to Spencer and Toby

"No, We thought it was something that you would want to tell them." Spencer said to Melissa

"He is in jail." JT said

He already knew because he had spent time with Tyler the previous day and Tyler told him.

"How did you know?" Toby asked JT

"I was with Tyler yesterday and he told me." JT said

"Who told Tyler?" Spencer asked

"I told him because I needed the support from him." Bella said

"So why is he in jail?" Rosie asked

"He prescribed pain medication to Deylia Rivers without her parents permission to take the pills. Her parents filed charges against him and now he will be in jail for the next three to six months. He also lost his medical licence to practice medicine in the USA." JT said

"So does Tyler tell you everything that I tell him?" Bella asked JT

"Yes, We are best friends so we tell each other everything." JT told Bella

"Are you still planing on going to London for the summer or does it depend on when Wren gets out of Jail?" Toby asked Melissa

"Actually we will be moving back to London permanently sometime shortly after he gets out. Bella is not happy about it and neither am I but it is what is best for our family." Melissa replied

"That is one thing that Tyler did not tell me." JT said

"Tyler does not know about this yet so please do not tell him." Bella replied to JT

"I won't tell him but if you do not tell him soon then I will tell him." JT said to Bella

"Were are you going to live when you move?" Spencer asked Melissa

"The same house that we stay in during the summer. When his parents died last fall we inherited the house from them. Wren and I had talked about selling it but since we still planed to go vacation there in the summer we decided against it." Melissa said

"What are you going to do about your house here." Spencer asked Melissa

"I do not know yet but we will probably end up selling it. I personally want to just rent it out so that if we ever come back here then we still have it." Melissa said

"What is Bella going to do for school?" Toby asked Melissa

"Well she is going to finish out the school year here. As long as her records can get transferred and her grades are still high enough she will be going to the K-12 private school that she went to before when we used to live in London." Melissa said

"I won't have to be held back another year right." Bella said to her mom

Bella had to repeat sixth grade when she first moved to the USA due to a difference in the curriculum level between London schools and American schools.

"As long as your grades are high enough then you should be able to start 11th grade in the fall." Melissa told her daughter

**JTs POVs**

The rest of the dinner went good. I was surprised to hear that Bella and her family would be moving back to London. I know that I will miss my cousin a lot. After Dinner I walked outside when no one was looking. I was sitting on the front porch step. I was stressed so I took a cigarette and lit it with my lighter. I had made a promise to myself to stop smoking but I just broke that promise. No one else knows that I smoke. Not even Tyler or my cheerleader girlfriend know.

At 16 I am not even allowed to buy them at the store. I have a fake ID that says that I am 19 years old. My parents were to busy cleaning up dinner to notice that I walked outside. I know that smoking is really bad for me but it helps me after a stressful day. I thought that I was sitting out her alone but I soon notice that Bella is outside and she sits down next me. When Bella starts to cough I immediately blow out the cigarette.

"How long have you been smoking?" Bella asked me

"I started it about a year ago." I said

"You know that smoking is really bad for your health." Bella said

"I am trying to quit but it is not really working." I said

"Does anyone else know about this?" Bella asked

"No." I said

"Even Tyler does not know about this." Bella said

"No one knows not even Tyler or my girlfriend." I said

"How are you even getting them because you are under 18?" Bella asked me

"I have a fake ID that says I am 19." I said

"How often do you smoke?" Bella asked me

"Only when I am stressed but lately it has been often." I said

"I understand. My dad used to drink until he was really drunk when he got stressed." Bella said

"How did he stop." I asked Bella

"He went to AA meetings. They were not working at first but as soon as my mom threatened him with a divorce he decided to sober up and stop drinking." Bella told me

"So he just stopped drinking like that?" I asked

"No, It took a while for him to stop. Finally it was family day at one of his AA meetings. My mom and I had both made a speech about him in the meeting. That made him realize that if he wanted his family he had to stop drinking. He still drinks every now and then but he has not gotten drunk since that meeting." Bella said

"You never told me about your dads drinking problem." I said

"You are the first person that I told. If you are really serious about quieting then you need to get help." Bella said

"Who would I get help from?" I asked

"The first step would be telling your parents." Bella said

"I can not do that. They would be so disappointed in me. I am their only kid that has not gotten into big trouble yet." I said

"Your parents would be really mad at first but then they will tell you that they want to help you." Bella said

"You really think so." I said

"When my parents found out about my ADHD addiction they were really upset at first but then they helped me get through it by sending me to rehab." Bella said

Bella left and went back inside. I followed her inside and decided that I was going to tell my parents.

"Mom, Dad I have something important to talk to you about." I said

"Can this wait?" My mom asked

"We still have company over so you can tell us when they leave." My dad said

"Actually I need to tell you now before I back out of it." I said

"How bad is it?" My dad asked

"Bad enough that I need to tell you now." I said

"Did our perfect child finally screw up?" My mom asked

"Yes and please do not hate me." I said

"Is your girlfriend pregnant?" My mom asked

"No." I said

"Does either one of you have an STD?" My dad asked

"No, this does not even involve her." I said

"Then who does this involve?" My mom asked

"This only involves me. About a year ago I got a fake ID. I used the ID to purchase cigarettes and now I can not quite smoking. I only smoke when I am stressed but it has gotten out of hand and I really want to quite." I said

"You really screwed up but thank you for telling us." My mom said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"Yes both of us are very disappointed in you." My dad said with an angry voice

"I know that I screwed up big time but I am coming to you and admitting that I need help." I said

"You should have known better then to start smoking in the first place." My dad said still angry at me

"I made a mistake and I am trying to own up to it and take responsibility for my actions." I said

"Until a few minutes ago we thought that you were going to be our perfect kid." My mom said

"Give us your cell phone and go up to your room. One or both of us will be up there soon to talk to you." My dad said

"I went up to my room. That did not go like I thought it would. I know that I disappointed them but people make mistakes. It may have took 16 years for me to screw up but I thought my parents would understand. At least Bella understands what I am going through. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I thought for sure that it would be one or both of my parents.

"Come in." I said

The door opened and Bella walked in.

"I thought it was one or both of my parents at the door." I said

"No, I came up to check up on you. Did you know that you have the exact same sports sheets on your bed that Tyler has." Bella said

"No but we both are really into sports so it does not surprise me. My parents bought me these a few years ago." I said

"My parents got me a school spirit teddy bear for Christmas my freshman year of high school. I still have it in my room. The mascot is Hawks so it has a cheer outfit on and it says Hawks on it." Bella said

"So where were you on Thursday? I did not see you in any of the classes that we have together or in the cafeteria during lunch." I asked Bella

"Tyler and I skipped school together. He came over to my house late on Wednesday night. My mom was already asleep and he knew that I could use the company after what happened with my dad so he spent the night. I forgot to set my alarm for school so we overslept. When we woke up on Thursday morning school had already started and my mom had already left for work so we decided to skip school together." Bella told me

"So did you get in trouble?" I asked

"No, my mom has no idea that Tyler spent the night at my house and the next day we skipped school." Bella said

"Would your parents be mad if they ever found out?" I asked Bella

"Of course they would." Bella said

"So did you do anything interesting the day that you skipped school with Tyler?" I asked Bella

"We hung at his house most of the day. We were alone so we could do what ever we wanted." Bella said

"I do not mean to ask a personal question but have the two of you taken the next step in your relationship yet?" I asked Bella

"We have actually, A few weeks ago he came home with me after school and I told him that I was ready to take that next step. My parents were not home so it happened that day and then we did it again this past Thursday when I was at his house alone." Bella said

"My parents must really hate me now." I said

"I sorry that I told you to tell them. I thought that they would react much differently." Bella said

"I did not think that they would be this upset." I said

"Believe it or not my parents can be tough on me at times. I have been grounded before but they usually let me off pretty easy since I am their only child." Bella said

"Do they spoil you?" I asked Bella

"Sometimes but not as much now that I am older." Bella said

"My parents have every right to hate me but it could have been much worse." I said

"If you have anything else to hide they are going to find out." Bella said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Your mom is going through your cell phone. Your dad is searching through your backpack and your athletic bag." Bella said

"So now they do not trust me." I said

Then Aunt Melissa walked into my room

"So are you here to give me a lecture?" I asked my aunt Mel

"No, I am here to tell Bella that it is time to go home." Mel said

"Bye, I will see you at school tomorrow." Bella said

"Bye, See you tomorrow." I said

Bella left with aunt Mel. A short time later both of my parents came in my room.

"The three of us are going to have a talk." My mom said

"Bella told me that the two of you went through my cell phone, backpack, and athletic bag. Do you not trust me anymore?" I asked my parents

"We trust you, we just needed to make sure that you were not hiding anything else from us." My mom said

"I am not hiding anything else from you." I said even though I was hiding something else from them. They would only find out about the other thing if they searched through my wallet and laptop.

"Well to be sure of that we need to see you wallet and we also need to look through your laptop." My dad said

Now they were going to find out what else I was up to. I took my wallet out of my jeans pocket and handed it to my mom. I logged into my laptop because my parents did not know my password and I gave the laptop to my dad.

"Is this the fake ID that you used to buy the cigarettes?" My mom questioned me and then showed me the ID.

"Yes." I said

"How did you get it?" My mom asked

"I made it." I said

"How come you have so much cash in this wallet?" My mom asked

"Some of my sports friends and I are making fake IDs and selling them to kids at school." I said

"That explains this file on your computer that has photos of kids from school." My dad said

"Do you realize how much trouble that you could get into for this?" My mom asked

"No, I did not mean to screw up my reputation of being the Cavanaugh golden boy." I said

"If we turned this in to the police then you would be sent to juvie." My dad said

"Please do not turn me in to the police." I said

"This is a big screw up for you so maybe I should turn you in." My dad yelled at me

"Toby please do not do this to him." My mom said to my dad

"Then how is he supposed to learn from his mistakes?" My dad asked my mom

"I do not want to see him in juvie. We already had Rochelle in trouble with the law this year and we were lucky how that turned out. I do not want him to be in trouble with law." My mom told my dad

"If you stop making and selling the fake IDs immediately then we wont turn you in but you are grounded until further notice. Also you are going to come to work with me every Saturday until the end of the school year." My dad said

"Dad, some of my baseball games are on Saturdays." I said

"On the days that you have games you can go to your game instead of coming with me to work but every Saturday that you miss due to a game you will have to make it up during the summer." My dad told me

"That is so unfair." I said

"This is what you deserve. If I had you come to work with me then you would most likely be helping me with paper work all day. At least at your dads work you might be able to help him build something." My mom said

"You are right, Dads work is so much more fun then yours." I said to my mom

"This is not supposed to fun for you. If you think this is fun then I will have you do paperwork all day instead of helping me build. The spring and summer are the busy seasons so your help will really be appreciated. This is supposed to teach you a lesson." My dad said

"Fine lesson learned, can I have my phone and computer back?" I asked

"No, You can have your phone back in the morning but you can only have it during school hours. When you get home after school and sports practice you will give your phone back to one of us. If both of us are not home when you get home from school then you need to turn your phone off and leave it on my desk in my home office. The same goes for your car keys because you will only be using your car for school and sports. You can have your laptop back but you are only allowed to use it for school related things. I am going to take this fake ID out of your wallet and then give your wallet back to you. Your backpack and athletic bag are downstairs were you left them." My dad told me all the rules and conditions of being grounded.

"Mom, I can not believe that you are letting dad be this tough on me." I said to my mom

"You got yourself into this trouble. If you had not started making and selling fake IDs in the first place then you would not be in trouble. As for smoking without your fake ID you will not be able buy any more cigarettes. I want you to give me the rest of the cigarettes that you have and give me your lighter." My mom said

My parents left my room. It was getting late so I got ready for bed and then I went to bed. I think they are being to hard on me but they are right because I did get myself in this mess.

**The Cavanaugh Parents POV**

"Why did you have to be so tough on JT?" Spencer asked Toby

"He needs to be punished for what he did. He is really lucky that I decided against turning him into the police." Toby told Spencer

"Why is it that you always get to decide the punishment for our kids?" Spencer asked Toby

"If you chose the punishments then you would go way to easy on our kids." Toby told Spencer

"You are right about that but we are co parenting so we should decide on the punishments together." Spencer told Toby

"So you do not agree with me and how I punish our kids when they get in trouble?" Toby asked Spencer

"No, You are way to tough on their punishments." Spencer told Toby

"Spence, its called Tough Love. I may be harsh on them now but it will help them make better decisions in the future." Toby said to Spencer

"Fine but when they stop coming to you with their problems I will tell you that I told you so." Spencer said to Toby

"Next time one of our kids gets in trouble I will discuss what the punishment should be with you if that will make you happy." Toby told Spencer

"Thanks, I know that we will not always agree on everything but I really think that we need to discuss more when it comes to things with our kids." Spencer told Toby

"I promise you that we will make more decisions together." Toby said to Spencer

"Our kids are growing up really fast." Spencer said to Toby

"So does that mean you want more kids." Toby said to Spencer

"Heck no, 4 is enough. I only wanted no more then three but we ended up having four." Spencer said to Toby

"So Rosie was a mistake then." Toby said angry to Spencer

"Rosie was not a mistake. I love her just as much as I love all of our other kids." Spencer said to Toby

"I do not think that I can handle any more kids anyway." Toby said to Spencer

"They are really good kids though." Spencer said to Toby

"Despite the fact that they get in trouble more then I would like." Toby said to Spencer

"All kids get in trouble. The older they get the more trouble they seem to find." Spencer said to Toby

"Before you know it they will all have graduated high school and college. Then it will just be a matter of time before they move out of this house and start their own familys." Toby said to Spencer

"Do not remind me of that. Sometimes I wish they were younger." Spencer said to Toby

"Spence, sometimes I wish that they were younger as well." Toby said to Spencer

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer because it has been a few days since I last updated. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? **_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Adam Kahn and Drew Kahn - A chapter about their spring break vacation to Arizona. If you do not want to be spoiled then do not read the next sentence. While they are on the trip they will have a run in with their mom Jena Marshal. **_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen in upcoming chapters.**_


	38. Chapter 35: Caught

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**_

**Caught - What Were You Thinking Getting Involved With Him?**

**Xanthes POV**

I had another photo shoot today. I have been preparing all week for it. Which is a good thing because then I can spend more time with Charlie. I was going to be in a upcoming additions of both Teen Vogue and Seventeen Magazine. When Saturday finally came around I was really excited to go to the photo studio. My toothpaste commercial just started to air on TV. I saw it for the first time on TV yesterday and it is really good. My mom keeps telling me that I am going to be a talented star like her one day.

My mom drops me off at the photo studio and informs me that my dad will be picking me up later. When my dad picks me up he usually looses track of time and picks me up a little bit late. I model several different outfits and poses. Charlie is in charge of my photo shoot again because his dad is out of the studio with other people taking pictures. Charlie tells me that I look absolutely beautiful in every outfit. I know that he is just telling me this because we are in love.

After the photos are taken I meet with the editors of Teen Vogue and Seventeen magazine. It turns out that my mom was the reason why I was selected for these photo shoots. Teen vogue was doing a story on up and coming models. My mom had contacted the magazine and asked them to use me in their story. Seventeen Magazine was doing a story on the teens of famous models. My mom was contacted by Seventeen to get me in the magazine because she was in the magazine as a teenager.

After the meeting with the editors of both magazines Charlie and I ate lunch. He brought lunch for me as usual. My mom had given me money to go by lunch at Subway next door but I did not need to use it. I will save the money that my mom gave me to buy something special. My dad was supposed to come pick me up but he was late as usual. I do not know what is more important then picking up your kid on time. Charlie and I stated to kiss each other. I told him to stop because my dad was coming to pick me up soon and I did not want him to catch us. Charlie did not listen though.

"Please stop." I asked Charlie politely

"Why, Do you not love me anymore?" Charlie asked me

"I love you, It is just that my dad will be her soon and I do not want him to catch us." I told Charlie politely

He did not listen to me though. Instead things got more intense. He started to put his hands under my shirt. I was not comfortable with this. I tried to pull away from him but it was not working.

"I thought you wanted this." Charlie told me

"I do but I am not ready yet." I said

"Well I am ready and I can not wait for you any longer." Charlie told me

Then he took my shirt off and he also took of his own. I knew what was about to happen. This was not the way that I wanted to lose my V card. Yes I do love him but he is moving to fast. Then he took my pants of. He started to touch me in places that I did not want him to touch. When he took his own pants off my eyes started to water. I had to continue to be brave and act like this was what I wanted because I was scared of what he would do if I rejected him.

It was only a matter of time before both of us were fully undressed. He went at me forcefully. If I wanted to escape I most likely could not because he was holding me down. It was over in just a matter of minutes but it seemed like it was forever. I can not believe what just happened. Before I could get my cloths back on I heard yelling coming from behind me. I quickly put all my cloths back on and noticed that Charlie was not there anymore. I was pretty sure that my dad had been the one screaming.

"What were you thinking by getting involved with him?" My dad yelled at me

Then when he saw the tears in my eyes his face went from really upset at me to really sympathetic. He must have been able to tell from my face what actually had happened.

"Oh my god, He raped you." My dad said

"Dad." I said with tears poring down my face and then we hugged.

"Everything is going to be okay." My dad said

Then he walked we out to his car. I still had tears in my eyes and he took me home.

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to wait for mom to get home?" He asked me

"Wait for mom to get home." I replied

"I am so sorry. If I had not been late to pick you up then this would not have happen." My dad said

"It is not your fault. This would have happened at some time or another." I said

"What do you mean by that?" My dad asked me

"We were in a secret relationship. I loved him, he loved me but then today everything changed. Are you mad at me dad?" I said

"Normally I would be mad at you for getting involved with someone quite a bit older then you but under this situation I am not mad at you." My dad told me

"Thanks for understanding." I said

"I love you now go take a shower and maybe you will feel a little better." My dad told me

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I got dressed in clean cloths. From my bedroom I could her my parents yelling. I walked toward were the noise was coming from. It was coming from my parents bedroom and because this was not a big house you could hear it from anywhere in this house. I have only heard my parents argue once before and that time was because my dad turned down a director role that would have caused him to go to Hollywood to direct the movie. He turned it down because I was only 7 years old then and he did not want to leave his family for over a year. My mom was mad because if he had taken the offer he would have earned a lot of money.

"Where were you?" I heard my dad yell at my mom

"I was with Aria. The Guzmans were having a garage sale today and she wanted me to help her out." My mom told my dad

"I texted you a few hours ago to come home because our daughter needed you and you never responded to the text." My dad yelled

"I am hear now, so just tell me what is going on." My mom yelled at my dad

Then I interpreted them because I wanted them to stop fighting.

"Are you feeling any better sweetie?" My dad asked me

"Yes, A little better." I said

"Was she sick or something?" My mom questioned

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me to tell her?" My dad asked

"I want to tell mom. I still want you to be with me when I tell her" I said

I sat down on my parents bed and I started to tell my mom the story.

"Charlie and I were in a secret relationship. I know that he is 5 years older then me but I thought that I really loved him. We had not done anything more then kiss until today. I told him that I was not ready for anything more then that but today he raped me." I said as the tears started to poor out of my eyes again.

My mom pulled me into a hug just like my dad had done hours earlier. She looked at my dad with the how could you let this happen look.

"Were you late to pick her up again? Is this why it happened?" My mom questioned my dad

"I was late to pick her up because I was in a very important meeting. I have been selected to direct a new TV series." My dad said

"Did you tell them that you were going to accept it?" My mom asked

"I told them that I had to think about it. Also I told them that I would have to talk it over with my family because the show is being filmed in California again." My dad said

"What if you accept the role and we move to California?" My mom told my dad

"I think that our daughter could really use a fresh start." My dad said

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Adam Kahn and Drew Kahn - A chapter about their spring break vacation to Arizona. If you do not want to be spoiled then do not read the next sentence. While they are on the trip they will have a run in with their mom Jenna Marshal.**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_


	39. Chapter 36: Moving

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. **_

**Moving - Why Is Everyone Moving?**

**Xanthes POV**

As I arrived to school on Monday I met my friends by our lockers. We were lucky because all three of our lockers are together. I was happy to be back at school. School was usually not my favorite place to be at but while I was at school I could take my mind off of other things. I needed to concentrate at school if I wanted to be successful in life. I told my parents yesterday that I was quieting modeling. My dad was okay with it but my mom was not to happy. It was my moms idea in the first place to put me into modeling. I really did like modeling but it was my mom who wanted me a be a model not me. I was really happy in gymnastics as a kid. If I could go back to doing gymnastics I would be much happier then I was as a model.

I am really happy that we may end up moving out to California after this school year. I would miss my friends but they would only be a phone call or email away. I asked my dad if I could have a part in the TV series that he was chosen to direct. He told me that I was to young to act in this show because they were looking for people 18 and over to be in this show. My dad also seems to think that my cousin Jayde would be perfect for a role in the new show. So Jayde came over to our house with aunt Aria and my dad filmed an audition video for Jayde. Today he is going to have another meeting with the people in charge of this new show and he is going to show them the tape of Jayde.

**Leos POV**

My dad dropped me off at school today so that I did not have to take the bus. He also informed me that my best friend Rosies mom would be picking me up after school today because he had to work late. I have had a crush on Rosie for a while and Rosie has had a huge crush on me for a long time. I was nervous about asking her out though. I was also afraid that if I fell in love young then my heart would get broken at a young age also. My sisters Jaydes first boyfriend was at the age of 13 and before she turned 15 her boyfriend had dumped her for a blonde haired cheerleader.

I see Rosie walking into school. I run up to her and tell her that I get to come home with her after school today. She tells me that she is excited to spend time with me after school today. She even suggested that we ask her mom to take us to get ice cream after school. Today was supposed to be a warmer then average day for mid march so I would love to be able to get ice cream after school especially with Rosie. Rosie and I walk together holding hands to our first class which we happen to have together.

**Rosie POV**

Leo and I are walking into the cafeteria together. We have the same classes all morning and then in the afternoon we have different classes. This means that after lunch I will not get to see Leo until my mom comes to pick us up after school. My mom is working from home today so she can pick Leo and I up instead of both of us having to take the bus home. We sit down with Xanthe. The three of us eat lunch together everyday. I know that even in high school we will remain to be friends.

"How was your photo shoot thing that you had over the weekend?" I asked Xanthe

"I really do not want to talk about it." Xanthe replied to Leo and I

"I still want to see the magazine articles when they come out." I said to Rosie

"You will see them. These will be the last ones for me because I am quieting modeling." Xanthe said to Leo and I

"I thought that you really liked it." Leo said to Xanthe

"I did but I really do not want to do it anymore." Xanthe said to Leo and I

"Are you going to go back to gymnastics?" Leo asked Xanthe

"Maybe, We might be moving to California after this school year." Xanthe said to Leo and I

"Why?" Leo asked Xanthe

"My dad got offered a director role for a new TV series." Xanthe said to Leo and I

"Why is everyone moving?" I asked Xanthe

"Are you or Leo moving this summer as well?" Xanthe asked Leo and I

"No." Leo said

"I am not moving but my cousin Bella is moving back to London when her dad gets out of jail." I said

"Your uncle Wren is in Jail." Leo said

"For what?" Xanthe said

"Long story, I really do not want to talk about it." I said

Lunch was now over and the three of them went their separate ways to their afternoon classes.

**Leos POV**

I meet up with Rosie by our lockers after school. I decided that I was going to ask her out. Hopefully she will say yes. We went outside and sat on a bench near the parents pick up line waiting for Rosies mom to pick us up. She had texted Rosie saying that she was near the end of the line so they should just wait for the line to move up.

"I know that you have a huge crush on me, so will you go out with me?" I asked and she looked surprised

**Rosies POV**

I can not believe that he just asked me out. I am so surprised that I am finding it hard to say yes. Instead of saying yes I move closer to Leo and kiss him.

"So was that a yes?" Leo asked me

"Yes, I will go out with you." I said

Then we kissed again. We were in the middle of our kiss when we heard a car honk. We stopped kissing each other and I noticed that it was my mom that honked the car. I can not believe that she saw us kiss. Leo and I got up from the bench and we both got in the back seat of my moms car.

"So how long has that been going on?" My mom asked me

"Just today. He asked me out and I said yes." I said

"I approve." My mom said

"Can we go get a dairy cream mom?" I asked

"Do you want to come with us Leo?" My mom asked

"Yes, We can treat it like a first date." Leo said

"Do not get to far ahead of yourself Leo. Just because she has my approval that does not mean that Toby will approve of this." My mom said

"So if dad says no then you are just going to let him win and have his way again." I said

"No but if he thinks that you are to young to date then you will just have to wait." My mom said

"That is so not fair how dad always has the final say." I said

"When you told us that you wanted to try out for the equestrian three day eventing team we both agreed that you were to young." My mom said

"Yes but when I asked you first you told me to go ask dad." I said

"I wanted to hear his opinion before I told you yes or no." My mom said

We went to dairy queen. Leo got an M and M blizzard, I got an Oreo blizzard, and my mom got a soft serve vanilla.

**JTs POV**

I went strait home after school. Rochelle and Elizabeth were home by the time I got home. My mom should be home with Rosie soon and my dad would probably be working to dinner time. My girlfriend came home with me because we had a project to work on. I texted my mom and asked for permission because I was still grounded. My parents were not home yet so I still had my phone on me. Tyler was texting me about a last minute baseball meeting that had been scheduled for after school today. I skipped the meeting because I needed to work on the project and this was one of the few days that my girlfriend and I were both available to work on the project.

We were in the living room putting together a poster. I was on my laptop because I had to do some research and type words for the poster. Tyler and I were texting about what was going on during the meeting. All of the sudden I My dad came into the living room and grabbed my cell phone out of my hands. He was home about two hours before I thought that he would get home.

"I was in the middle of texting Tyler." I said to my dad

"You are grounded and it is after school hours so your phone is supposed to be in my home office." My dad said

"Well he was texting me about a baseball meeting that I was missing." I said

"So you skipped the meeting to hang out with your girlfriend because you thought that I was not going to be home until later." My dad said all mad at me

"I skipped the meeting to work on a project with my girlfriend because she is my partner." I said

"If it was for a school project then that is fine but you should have asked me first." My dad said

"I asked mom and she said that it would be okay." I said

"Then I guess you are not breaking any rules." My dad said

Then mom and Rosie finally get home

**General POV**

"I did not think that you would be home yet." Spencer said to Toby

"Work was not that busy today so I did not have to stay late. JT helped me a lot on Saturday so it helped to make Monday an easy day." Toby said to Spencer

"That is good to hear." Spencer said to Toby

"So what were you and Rosie up to after school?" Toby asked Spencer

"I picked Leo up with Rosie. They wanted to spend some time together so I took them to get a dairy queen and then I took Leo home." Spencer told Toby

"Ice cream before dinner, Who's idea was that?" Toby asked Spencer

"Rosie and Leos idea. They asked me so I took them." Spencer told Toby

"You could have said no." Toby said to Spencer

"Cause that is what you would have said." Spencer said to Toby

**Rosies POV**

"You and Leo, Is their something going on with you two that I do not know about?" My dad asked

"He asked me out on a date and I said yes." I said

"You are still a little to young to date." My dad told me

"Mom is okay with Leo and I going out." I said

"You two can do things together as just friends but you are to young to be in love." My dad said

"So how old do I have to be before I can date?" I asked my dad

"18." My dad said

"That is so not fair. Rochelle and Elizabeth started dating at 14. JT has a girlfriend and he is 16 so why do I have to wait until I am 18." I said to my dad

"You are our youngest and I do not want you to get your heartbroken at such a young age."My dad said

"So that is just part of growing up. I bet both you and mom have been heartbroken before." I said

"You are right both of us had been heartbroken at one point or another of our teenage years." My dad said

"Who were you heartbroken by?" I asked

"you know your mothers friend Alison." My dad said

"Yes." I said

"We had a short relationship when I was around 15 years old. It was my first relationship and it did not last very long. It turned out that she was dating multiple guys at the same time and most of them were older then me." My dad said

"So who broke moms heart?" I asked

"You would have to ask her but I bet that she would say me." My dad said

"You broke her heart before." I said

"I really should not be telling you this but when your mom was a teenager her and some of her friends were getting threatening texts from A. There was this A team and multiple people were involved at one point or another including me and your mom. I had joined the team to try and protect your mom but when she found out she was really devastated. A few weeks later she joined the team because she was trying to find out what I was up to. We reunited after not seeing each other for a couple weeks and I told her the truth and she forgave me." Toby said

"Did you ever find out everyone that was involved?" I asked my dad

"No, eventually the threatening messages just stopped." My dad said

"Do you thing that my siblings and I are going to get texts now?" I asked

"No, nobody has gotten any for several years." My dad said

**General POV**

Spencer, Toby, and all of their kids were now having dinner.

"Why is everyone moving?" Rosie asked

"Who is moving now?" Spencer asked

"Xanthe might be going to California because her dad got offered a directing role for a new TV series." Rosie said

"People move Rosie, It is just a fact of life." Toby said

"How come we never moved?" Rosie asked

"Your dad and I moved a few times before we settled on this house." Spencer said

"We moved into this house when your mom was pregnant with you." Toby said

"Were did you live before?" Rosie asked

"When I turned 18 I moved out of my parents house and moved into the loft apartment above the brew." Toby said

"What about mom?" Rosie asked

"I lived with my parents until I graduated high school. After Toby proposed to me at my graduation I moved in with him." Spencer said

"How long did you live there?" Rosie said

"What is with all these questions Rosie?" Toby asked

"I am just want to know." Rosie said

"Well by the end of that summer we were married. We took the money that we received from our wedding and moved into a three bedroom apartment." Spencer said

"We lived there for a few years before we moved in here." Toby said

"We were young adults trying to raise kids while both of us were trying to get our college degrees." Spencer said

"It was not easy but somehow we did it. We had three kids and we were expecting a fourth in a three bedroom apartment. Your mom and I had one room, Rochelle and Elizabeth shared the second bedroom, and JT had the small third bedroom in that apartment. We were having a fourth kid so we decided to move into a bigger place. We took our savings and put a down payment on this house." Toby said

"Are you satisfied now Rosie?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I love hearing story about the two of you." Rosie said

"We have plenty more that we can tell you." Toby said

"I think that she has heard enough stories for one night." Spencer said

"We will tell all of you more stories another time." Toby said

**Rosies POV**

After dinner I was upstairs in my bedroom. I texted Leo.

"My dad said that I am to young to date so right now we can only be friends - Rosie"

"My dad told me the same exact thing. My mom was okay with it though. - Leo"

"My mom was okay with it but my dad is just being to overprotective of me. - Rosie"

"Same with me. We could sneak around behind their backs if you want to. - Leo"

"I am willing to sneak around if you are. - Rosie"

"We will sneak around then to your dad and my dad agree to us going out. - Leo"

"Okay, See you at school tomorrow. - Leo"

Leo and I were done texting and then I got a text that I was not expecting.

"If you think that you are going to be able to sneak around without getting caught you have something coming for you. You will not be able to sneak around for long with me around. - A"

_**Surprise, I brought A into this story. I was not really planing on it but I was typing this and I just decided to put A in the story. Let me know what you think about the addition of A in this story. Do you want to see more A texts or no.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Adam Kahn and Drew Kahn - A chapter about their spring break vacation to Arizona. If you do not want to be spoiled then do not read the next sentence. While they are on the trip they will have a run in with their mom Jenna Marshal.**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_


	40. Chapter 37: Our Mother

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. In this chapter it is spring break. **_

**Our Mother - One Day At A Time**

**Adams POV**

It was finally the beginning of April and that meant that it was spring break. We do not usually do anything special for spring break but this year we are going to Arizona. My dads older brother lives in Scottsdale Arizona with his family. So we are going to visit family but it still should be fun. Uncle Erik and Aunt Sasha have two twin girls that are 19 years old and they are both attending university of Arizona. Then live on campus but they promised that they would come over to visit us while we were in town for the week.

It was still pretty early on a Friday morning and we were already at the airport waiting to catch the plane. We are missing school today so we can fly out before the airport starts to get really busy. We were eating breakfast at the airport from the airport mcdonalds. It has been several years since the three of us have gone on a family vacation.

**Drews POV**

We were about to board the plane so I had to hurry up and finish my mcdonalds breakfast. I have no idea why my dad booked a flight that left early on a Friday morning. We were going to Arizona which means that there is a three hour time difference from Pennsylvania. The flight takes about 5 hours but because of the time change it will only feel like 2 hours have passed. It was the flight back were we would be more affected by the time change. The 5 hour flight back one week from today would really feel like 8 hours because of the time change.

"Flight 401 from Pennsylvania to Arizona is now boarding." The announcement said and then we boarded the plane. The plane had to seats on each side. Adam and I sat on one side of the aisle. I sat in the window seat like I usually did when ever we took a trip. Our dad sat in the same row as us but on the other side of the aisle. Some lady that looks to be around our dads age sat in the window seat next to my dad.

**Adams POV**

The woman siting next to our dad looks so familiar but I can not figure out if I know here. It is probably just one of my dads ex girlfriends. He plenty of execs over the years. At this current point in time he was not dating anyone but that probably would not last that long. Then I remember where I might have seen this woman before. Last week I was sneaking around the house and I came across a picture. It was a picture that was taken a long time ago with my dad and some woman. I am thinking that my dad was maybe 20 at the time. This woman also looked to be around 20 in the picture. In the picture they were holding hands and smiling at each other. When I found the picture I thought maybe that was our mom in the picture. The timing would be right because now my dad is in his late thirties.

**Drews POV**

"Do you think that that could be the woman in that picture that is sitting next to our dad?" I asked Adam

"Maybe, I was thinking the same thing as well." Adam said

We talked about it quietly enough so our dad could not hear us.

"Could that be our mom?" I asked

"It is a possibility." Adam said

Adam and I noticed that our dad was talking to this woman. They were also talking quiet enough so we did not know what they were saying.

"What do you think she is talking to our dad about?" I asked

"They are probably just chit chating seeing as they have to sit next to each other for the next 5 hours." Adam said

**Noel Kahns POV**

I was sitting next to Jenna Marshall on the plane. She still knew who I was after so many years. She knew that those were her kids sitting across from me because she made a comment saying home much our kids have grown up in the last 14 years. I can not believe that she missed 14 years of our kids life and now all of the sudden I am sitting next to her on a plane. After 14 years of no contact and we are finally sitting next to teach other. My teens were looking at Jenna like they recognized her from somewhere. It had to be from that picture that I found laying on top of the kitchen counter instead of hidden in a drawer where it had been for the last 14 years.

After she left me that was the only picture I kept of her. I did not have the heart to throw it away. That picture was taken at the park the same day that she told me that she was pregnant with Adam. That was also the day that I asked her to move in with me. We had lived together happy for three years. We were raising two young kids and one day she just left me. She did leave a not saying that she was going to be doing some traveling and she would come when she was ready to raise a family again. Earlier that day I had gone to the jewelry store and I bought a engagement ring. That night I had planned on proposing to her but she left before I got the chance. At that time I was raising a three year old and a one year old who had to be picked up from my brother who was babysitting them. It was that same night that my brother told me that he would be moving to Arizona with his wife and kids. I resent him for having a wife and kids for all these years.

**Adams POV**

After 5 hours we landed and got of the plane. My dad sat Drew and I down in the baggage area after we got our luggage. He was still with the same woman that sat next to us.

"I have to tell both of you something really important. The two of you have been asking a lot of questions about your mom lately well now you are finally going to get those answers." My dad said and then Jenna introduced who she was and told us that she was our mom.

I had so many things that I wanted to know but I did not feel like now was the time to ask them.

**Drews POV**

I can not believe that we finally are finding out who our mom is. My dad seems really happy to see her again as well

"Is this just a one time thing or are the two of you going to get back together?" I asked my dad

"I live in Scottsdale actually but your dad convinced me to come back home. He told me that the night I left 14 years ago he had planned on proposing to me. So nothing is official yet but I will be moving in with you when you go back to Pennsylvania and we will take things one day at a time." Our mom said

I was so happy and so was Adam. I could also tell that my dad looked happy again after all those years.

_**The next few chapters will be about spring break for several of the characters. Let me know which characters you want to see what they are up to for their spring breaks.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	41. Chapter 38: Worlds

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy. This chapter is still going to be spring break but with different characters. **_

**Worlds - Welcome To Mexico**

**Deylias POV**

On Saturday morning I was on a plane headed to Mexico with Branden and Kelsey. I still had to go and represent my country even though I would not be competing. I was all done with physical therapy and I no longer had my leg boot or my back brace. I was almost back to my normal self except for I have not gotten the clearance to go back to dance. I was seeing a new doctor that I did not like very much. My parents were the cause of this because they caused Dr. Kingston to lose his job. Now my best friend was going to have to go back to London. As far as I know Tyler does not know about Bella yet because their relationship was still going strong. It has been really hard keeping that secret from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelsey asked me

We were on friendly terms again now that Branden and I were just friends. I really wanted to be more then that but I guess it was just not meant to be.

"Why I even have to be here if I can not compete." I told Kelsey

"You are the national champion so you have to represent our country." Kelsey said to me

"How would I do that if I can not dance?" I asked Kelsey

"You get to hold the USA flag in both the opening and closing ceremonies." Kelsey told me

"That sounds like fun." I said

"You are also the caption of team USA." Branden said to me

"I have to sit there all week watching everyone else dance and wising they were me." I said back to Branden and Kelsey

"Well you never know what might happen. For once you can spend a week cheering us on and you do not have to worry about us being your competition." Branden said to me

Hours later Branden, Kelsey, and I landed in Mexico. Mexico was a lot warmer this time of year the Pennsylvania is so as soon as the three of walked outside the airport to get the shuttle bus to the hotel we were practically sweating. The three of us were sharing one hotel suite. The other two members of team USA were in the room next to us. Our room was bigger though because we had an extra person.

On Saturday evening the opening ceremony was held. I proudly held the large Red, White, and Blue flag while I walked with my team. There were over one hundred different countries here. I wished that I could dance with my team during the team USA opening performance but I had to watch from back stage. Even though I was not competing in the individual rounds I would still be able to earn whatever place our team earned for the group performances. World is just as much about your team as is it about individuals

The next two days of the competition were the master class rounds. All the dancers participated in master classes except me and this one other girl who was still recovering from an injury and was only here to support her team. The master classes taught Jazz, Tap, Ballet, Lyrical, Hip Hop, and Modern. There also was a master class that taught techniques.

The solo rounds started on Tuesday and would take place over two days. Each individual had to chose two areas of dance compete in. Today in round one Kelsey and Branden were both competing in Jazz. They both did really good. On Wednesday Kelsey competed in Hip Hop and Branden competed in Tap. Both Branden and Kelsey had preformed some of the best dances that I have ever seen from them.

Thursday came around and that was the day for duets and Trios. Kelsey and Branden were preforming a duet. This round was not a required round for the dancers. It was more of like a extra credit round because bonus points would be added into the dancers individual and team scores if the dancer chose to do a duet or trio. Branden and Kelsey would be doing a combination of modern and jazz for their duet. I have not seen the two of them rehearse this duet.

When it is time for Branden and Kelsey to preform their duet they are called up to the stage. Before they start there dance they both announce that this dance will be dedicated to me. I was originally supposed to do a duet with Branden so I was really surprised to hear that they were dedicating this dance to me. That would explain why they did not want me to see them rehearsing this performance. They danced their duet to I'll Stand By You. Branden and I were originally supposed to dance to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Branden and Kelsey had to re choreograph the routine to fit the music. I was in tears by the time that performance was over. At least they were happy tears this time.

Friday morning was the awards ceremony. I was fairly confident that Branden and Kelsey would get a medal. I was also confident that team USA would also medal. Each team was seated in the auditorium waiting for the awards ceremony to begin. The judges went through a long list to announce the winners. They stated at the bottom of the list listing of the names of competitors in groups of 25. Finally they got to the top 25. The other two Team USA competitors got 10th and 15th place. The only hope for team USA to get individual medals would be if Branden and Kelsey were in the top 3. Our Team still had a good chance of bringing home a medal because Branden and Kelsey were among the worlds top competitors.

"3rd place and the Winner of the Bronze medal goes to Branden Peterson from team USA." The judge announced and Branden went up on the stage to accept his medal and take his place on the podium.

"2nd place and the Winner of the Silver medal goes to Emma Randell from team Canada." The judge announced

"1st Place and Winner of the Gold medal goes to Kelsey Peterson from team USU." The judge announced and Kelsey went up on the stage to accept her medal and take her place on the top of the podium.

Then photographers took pictures of all three of them on the podium. I am happy for my friends but I wish that I could have been up there with them. Now the judge was going to announce the team medals

"The Bronze medal goes to Team Mexico, The Silver Medal goes to Team USA, and the Gold Medal goes to Team Canada." The Judge announced

All there off the teams came up on the stage to accept there medal. Each winning team got five separate team medals so every member on the team could have their own medal. At least I was able to come home with a silver medal for the team win.

In the afternoon there was the closing ceremony. I was wearing my team medal. Branden and Kelsey were wearing both of their medals. Again I was holding the flag and walking with my team. After the closing ceremony we went back to the hotel to get ready for the party. Kelsey and I were wearing a dress.

"Just think, maybe next year it will be all three of us up on the worlds podium." Branden said

"I do not that that has ever happened were three dancers from the same country are up on the podium." I said

"Well we are the three best dancers in the world." Kelsey said

We arrived at the after party. It was at a big mansion house. Not every dancer was invited to the after party. Of course since it was a party there were wine and beer. I have only had wine once at Bellas party last fall but I was careful enough not to get drunk like almost everyone else at that party. Branden and Kelsey have been to several parties were underage kids were drinking so they were used to it.

After being at the party for a while I was feeling kind of drunk. I had only had a few cups full of wine but since I do not usually drink that was enough to make me drunk. Branden and Kelsey were drinking beer and they were also getting drunk. All three of us were parting together until Kelsey went with some random guy to another part of the mansion.

"Follow me so we can go to a quieter room to talk." Branden said

I followed him to a bedroom on the opposite side of the house from were the party was going on. Most of the people already left the party anyway. Then he started to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I want to get back together with you." Branden said

"You are only saying this because you are drunk." I said

I was also drunk but I was still aware of what he wanted from me.

"No I love you and I want to get back together with you." Branden said

"I know what you want and I am not going to give it to you unless I know that it is not just because you had to much beer." I said

"I miss you and I miss us." Branden said

"If we get back together we have to keep this a secret from Kelsey." I said

"Why?" Branden asked

"Kelsey and I are friends again. I do not want us to ruin that." I said

"We can keep it a secret if our relationship can go back to were we where before I broke things off with you but without all the lying and the keeping things from me." Branden said

"I promise that I will not keep any more secrets or lie to you ever again" I said

We went back to kissing and making out which eventually lead to much more. I was okay with this because we had done it a few times before and we were also celebrating how we did at worlds.. I woke up the next morning with Brandens arms around me. I had a hangover from last night but I am okay with that because Branden and I are back together. As long as we can keep our relationship a secret from Kelsey everything will work out just fine. Branden and I get dressed and walk downstairs to see Kelsey saying goodbye to her random hookup from last night.

We spend the rest of our last day in Mexico hanging out as three friends. On Sunday which is also the last day o spring break we take a plane home. When we get home my parents and siblings are waiting for me at the airport. I proudly show my family the team silver medal.

_**The next few chapters will be about spring break for several of the characters. Let me know which characters you want to see what they are up to for their spring breaks.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	42. Chapter 39: Los Angeles

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter also takes place during spring break_**

**Los Angeles - Th****e Sunny City**

**Jaydes POV**

I arrived in Los Angeles with Ezra, Maggie, and Katie. They are here because Katies play got chosen to be preformed in LA dramatic festival of the arts. They invited me to come with them so of course I accepted the invitation. My mom knows who I am here with but my dad thinks I am with Uncle Mike, Aunt Mona, and Cousin Xanthe who are also here in LA for spring break. While I am here in LA I am going to do a in person audition for the new TV series that my uncle is directing. If I get the part I will have to defer my acceptance into Syracuse University for a year. If I get the part the money I earned would pay for my University tuition.

I love LA because most of the time it is sunny and warm. I am going to be busy for the next few days doing some touring around the city. Ezra, Maggie, Katie, and I are also going to see two live shows of American idol this week. This season of American Idol has been really good and I like all of the final competitors. Before I could do all the touring and the live American Idol shows I had to do my in person TV show audition. When I arrived at the place where the audition was being held I was really nervous when I saw how many people were there. I have never auditioned for anything other then high school choir. I made it into high school choir and had been in it all four years of high school. My final high school choir concert is next month. It was really hard to believe that I would be graduating high school in about two months. I was finally called into the audition room.

"Hi, My name is Jayde Montgomery Fitz." I said as I walked in the room. Yes I had added Fitz to my name because that is who I really was.

"Read this scene out and I will give you feedback after." The person in charge of auditions said

My in person audition was also being filmed by my uncle so the person in charge of picking the roles could also view them at a later time. I read the scene out and I think I did really good.

"That was really great." He told me

"Thanks." I said

"Have you ever acted before?" He asked me

"No, this could be my first time." I said

"I need to know if you can sing because some of the roles will involve singing." He told me

"Yes, I have been in my high school choir for the last four years." I said

"Can you sing something for me?" He asked

"Sure." I said and then I began to sing Say Something by A Great Big World.

"That was impressive." He said when I was all done singing

"Thanks." I said

"Any questions for me?" He asked

"When will I know if I got a part?" I asked

"In about a month or so you will be contacted either way but I think you have a really good chance of getting a roll." He said

"That is good to know." I said

"You are so talented. Do any of your family members act?" He asked

"My mom did high school plays back in the day. My half sister does to. Her schools performance of camp rock is in the Festival of Dramatic Arts this week. My biological father directed my mom in some of those plays that she was in." I said

"Well we know your uncle is the director so we have heard a lot about you." He said

I walked out of the room and I was greeted by Ezra, Maggie, and Katie

"How did it go?" Ezra asked me

"I think it went really good." I said

"Well lets go out to dinner and celebrate tonight." Ezra said

"You know that I did not actually get a part yet."I said

"I know but it is still worth celebrating." Ezra told me

That night we went out to dinner at some expensive and fancy restaurant. The food was really good but it will probably be the only time I eat at this restaurant. The next day we did some sightseeing of all the in and around LA. The day after that was the day that Katies play would be preformed in LAs Dramatic Festival Of The Arts.

The next two days consisted of doing sightseeing during the day and watching the American Idols preform live. It was really cool to see American Idol were it actually took place and not just on the TV. By Friday it was time to come home. It had been a really fun week in LA.

When I got home I found out that my mom had told my dad about who I really was with on the trip. It turned out that he was okay with it. He just wished that my mom and I did not lie to him about it in the first place. Over the last few months my dad has come to understand that Ezra is part of my family to and he just has to accept that.

_**The next few chapters will be about spring break for several of the characters. Let me know which characters you want to see what they are up to for their spring breaks.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	43. Chapter 40: Boring Just Became Fun

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This will be the last chapter that takes place during spring break. This chapter will be completely from Bellas POV.**_

**This Boring Spring Break Just Became Fun**

** Bellas POV**

Today was Thursday. Normally on Thursdays I would be happy because Thursday means that tomorrow is Friday. So far my spring break has been boring. I have not done anything fun. I mostly stay at home while mom is at work. I was lucky enough not to have any homework over the spring break. I wish I had homework because then at least it would give me something to do.

I have been to see my dad once during spring break. I wanted to go more but my mom thinks it is better if I do not see him very much. I know that she has gone to see him several times recently. She told me that he was doing good and we were hopeful that he would be getting out sometime in June. I miss my dad a lot. The only bad thing about my dad coming home is our move back to London. Tyler still assumes that I am only going to be gone for the summer. I have tried to tell him that I am moving back to London but I just can not seem to find the right words to say. Tyler and I have not seen each other over spring break either. He is probably way to busy with baseball anyway to see me. I have called him a few times and he has not even bothered to call or text me back.

I was lying on my bed looking at a framed photo of Tyler and I when my mom walked into my room.

"I am going to leave for work now. I love you and I will see you tonight. You should do something fun with your friends today." My mom said

"Why can't you stay home with me today?" I asked my mom

"I took tomorrow off for that." My mom said

"Can I go see dad tomorrow?" I asked but I already knew what the answer was going to be

"No, You can call and ask to talk to him if you want." My mom said

"So I can call him but I can not see him, Why is That?" I asked

"I think taking you to visit him would be to overwhelming for you." My mom said

"I am just trying to make my break a little less boring." I said

"Well maybe Deylia will want to go to the movies with you this weekend." My mom said

"She does not get home from Mexico to late on Sunday." I said

"Well them maybe you can go to the Cavanaughs and hang out with your cousins today." My mom said

"I will call them but I am sure they are going to be to busy to see me." I said

"What about Tyler does he know that we are moving in a couple months?" My mom asked

"I have not told him yet so unless he found out from someone else and that is why he has not called me back." I said

"The longer you wait to tell him the harder it is going to be." My mom said

"I just do not know the right words to say. As soon as I tell him he is going to break up with me anyway so I am trying to wait as long as possible." I said

My mom walked out of my room and left for work. I decided that I was going to try and call Tyler. His phone went to voice mail after the normal amount of rings. I left another voice mail telling him to call me back as soon as he got the message. I waited a few minutes and then texted Tyler.

"What is going on? I have left you several messages and you have not called me back. - XOXO Bella"

I waited for a little while and there was still no response but since we both had I Phones I could see that he read the text message.

"Tyler, I can tell that you are ignoring me. Can I please come over so we can talk things through. - Bella"

A few minutes later I was surprised to actually get a response.

"Sorry I have plans with JT today so it is not a good time to talk. - Tyler"

Then my phone beeps again to indicate that I have another text

"If you want to know why Tyler is upset with you then go over there and ask him. Lets just say someone spilled the beans - A"

I read the message. I wonder who A is and what they are trying to tell me. It is not like Tyler to put his friends before his girlfriend anyway so I decide to go to his house and see what is going on.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler said to me as soon as he opened the door.

"I came over to talk to you." I said

"I told you that now is not a good time because JT will be here shortly." Tyler said

"I thought that JT was grounded so how could he have plans with you?" I asked Tyler

"He is still grounded but since both of his parents are busy working we can hang out without him getting into trouble." Tyler said

"So he is more important then me right now?" I asked Tyler

"No, I just have something that I want to talk to him about before I tell you." Tyler said

"So are you mad at me or not?" I asked

"Of course I am mad at you. How could you keep something so big from me?" Tyler asked me

"I was going to tell you, I just did not know what to say." I said

"Where you planing on telling me before or after you moved back to London?" Tyler asked me

"Who told you that I was moving back to London anyway?" I asked Tyler

"Does it really matter? The only person who I should have heard it from was you." Tyler said

"Well was it Deylia or JT?" I asked

"Both of them knew about this before I did?" Tyler asked me

"If it was not one of them then who was it?" I asked

Tyler pulled out his phone and showed me a text from A.

"Your girlfriend is keeping something huge from you. Lets just say that she will be leaving the country permanently and not just for the summer. - A"

"When did you get this?" I asked

"A few days ago. That is why I have not been returning your calls or texts." Tyler said

"Who is A? I also got a text from A this morning." I said and then showed Tyler the A message on my phone

"I have no idea who it could be." Tyler said

"What does this mean for our relationship?" I asked thinking that the next words out of his mouth would be we need to break up

"We can spend as much time as we can together over the next couple months and then we will decide what to do." Tyler said to me

"So you are not going to break up with me?" I asked

"No, I love you and I know that we can make this work out." Tyler told me

"Are you home alone?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes

"Yes, Deylia is in Mexico, My parents are at work, Darcy and Will are at YMCA day camp." Tyler said

Then we started making out on the big living room couch. Things were getting pretty heated until we heard someone walk into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Tyler asked JT

"You left the front door unlocked which is a really bad idea if the two of you are going to do that." JT said

"We were not planning on it." Tyler said

"You still should lock the door." JT said

"If the two of you want to continue that then I can leave and we can hangout another day." JT said

"No I will just leave so the two of you can hangout." I said

"You can stay and all three of us can hangout." Tyler said

"I do not want to be a third wheel." I said

"You will not be a third wheel if I invite my girlfriend over." JT said

"What where the two of you planning in doing today anyway?" I asked

"We were supposed to go to the park and practice throwing and catching baseballs because we both got chosen to play for the summer travel team." Tyler said

"That is great news. Congrats to both of you." I said

"If my dad lets me go." JT said

"I am sure he will because it is a really good opportunity for you." I said to JT

"He will let you go because my dad talked to your dad and told him that it is a huge opportunity and if you are selected it gives you better chance at getting scholarships." Tyler said to JT

The three of them waited for JTs girlfriend to arrive at Tylers house. They talked for a little while and then decided to go to the park. At the park Tyler and JT worked on catching and throwing baseballs around on the ball diamond while the girls watched them. They also taught the girls how to properly throw and catch baseballs. The four of them where having a lot of fun together. They eventually went to subway near buy to eat lunch and talk some more.

"How did you and JT meet?" I asked his girlfriend

"My dad works with his dad and they set us up on a date." JTs girlfriend said

"We just instantly connected from there." JT said

"Tyler and I meet through JT and one day at school Tyler just asked me out on a date." I said

"I had a crush on her for the longest time and one day JT just told me to go for it so I thought of a creative way and she said yes." Tyler said

"Bella and I are cousins if you did not know that." JT said to his girlfriend

"That is cool. My cousins all live in different states so it must be nice to have one nearby." JTs girlfriend said

"I actually grew up in London, England. I have been here for almost five years but unfortunately I have to move back this summer." I said

"So were one of your parents raised there?" She asked me

"My dad was." I said

After we were all done eating and talking the four of us went back to Tylers house. JT and his girlfriend left a short time after that. Tyler and I were at his house alone to do what ever we wanted to do.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**"Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	44. Chapter 41: Changing Grades

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter takes place the first week back in school after spring break.**_

**Changing Grades And Facing The Bullies**

**Wills POV**

My dad works for the CEO of Apple. He is a one of the best computer technicians out there. He is also the best dad in the whole entire world. I am only 11 years old and my dad has already taught me everything there is to know about computers. I may be smart in computers but that is just the only thing that I am smart in. My 9 year old sister Darcy is above her grade level in almost every academic class. I have been below my grade level in most of my academic classes.

The one thing I do know how to do is changing grades in the school computer system. So far no one knows about this. I have passed my academic studies at grade level only because I have been upping the numbers in the computer. Today I have to change my grades again because mid term report cards are due to come out in the next few days.

I am in the principal office while the principle is out of the office. I know that she will be out of the office most of the day because on her calender it has district meetings all day. The principal left her computer logged in so there was no need to enter the password that I found last time I was in here. I have never been in the principals office other then to change the grades in the computer. The gym is across the hall from the main office so I can see my sister who is currently in gym with her 3rd grade class.

I have also changed the grades for a few of my friends. Today I was able to change all my grades without getting caught. I left my 5th grade classroom to go to the bathroom so I already had a hall pass to go back to class. I was able to change the grades quickly and get back to class in a short time so no one knew what I was really up to.

**Darcys POV**

I was in gym class and some of the kids were being mean to me. I was under preforming in gym class as it was so the bullying just made it a lot harder for me. I was a physically fit kid but I found gym class really hard. I was the slowest runner out off all the 3rd graders. Today was the fitness test. A physically fit kid like me should be able to pass this test with flying colors but for some reason I can not. I always get teased by this and the teacher does nothing about it.

To pass the test we had to do a certain number of sit ups, push ups, reaching a certain distance with a wooden box, and jog a certain distance within the time limit. I could usually pass the box test and the sit ups. It was the push ups and the jogging that I could not pass. The gym teacher thinks that I belong in a lower grade gym class but this would not happen because I am preforming above average in all my academic work. Even art and music I am preforming at or above grade level. The jogging test was the last part of the fitness test.

"Slow poke Darcy is finishing last again for the jogging test." A mean boy said and then he laughed at me

I wanted to cry but I could not risk being teased anymore. I wish Will was in gym with me because he is the only person at this school that will stand up for me. I know that Tyler and Deylia will stand up for me if they knew what was going on. Telling them would mean having my parents find out that I am being bullied and I do not want them to know.

"Oh look you made Darcy cry, she must really be a baby." The mean boys friend said

I wanted to run out of class but I knew that they would only treat me worse. I could not let the bullies win so I had to think of another way to get back at them. I quickly walked over to my gym bag in the corner of the gym and pulled out my water bottle. I drank some of the water in the bottle and I made sure that there was enough water left for what I wanted to do.

I sneak up behind the two boys that were mean to me moments ago. My water bottle had a squirt top so I squirted the water at them and got them all wet. Unfortunately before I was done the gym teacher saw what I was doing.

"Darcy, go to the corner right now. Sit there for the rest of this class and then I will come over there and talk to you." The gym teacher said

I went to the corner to sit and watch the rest of class. I would do anything to sit out of gym class so I did not mind being put into timeout in the corner. After class the teacher walked me to the principals office.

"I am bringing Darcy to you because she squirted her water bottle intentionally at two boys in her class. I sent her to the corner to sit out the second half of gym class." She said to the principal

"Darcy have a seat right here while I go call your parents so we can talk about this." The principal said and I took a seat.

"I have Darcy here in my office because she got into some trouble in gym class today and I would like one or both of her parents to come into the school so we can talk about her behavior." She said to my mom on the phone before she called my dad and said the exact same thing.

Both of my parents should be at work right now but I guess that they will have to leave work to come in and talk to the principal.

"Both of your parents are on their way so just sit here and be quite." She said to me

When both my parents arrived the principal sat us down in her office. My dad was sitting on the left side of me and my mom was sitting on the right side of me. The principal was sitting on her own side of the desk.

"What happened?" My mom said

"Her gym teacher brought her to my office and said that she intentionally squirted her water bottle at two of her classmates." The principal said

"Darcy, is that true?" My dad said

"Yes." I said starting to cry again because I knew that I was in trouble

"Why would you do something like that?" My mom asked

"Those two boys were being mean to me." I said

"How were they being mean to you?" My mom asked

"They made fun of me for being a slow runner and one of them called me a baby." I said

"So that was your motive for doing what you did?" The principal asked

"Yes, this is not the first time they have bullied me either." I said

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" The principal asked

"No." I said

"You can not under any circumstance squirt water at any of your classmates." The principal said

"Even if they were being mean to me." I said

"Yes, we do not tolerate any form of bulling weather it is physical or vertical." The principal said

"Is she going to get in trouble?" My dad asked

"No but I am going to ask that you take her home for the rest of the day. I also want a written apology to those two boys in my office by tomorrow morning." The principal said

"Can you just keep her in your office until YMCA care starts because I need to get back to work and I am sure that my husband does to." My mom said

"No, I have another meeting to attend to and I will be out of the office as soon as I take my lunch break." The principal said

"I can take the rest of the day off so you can go back to work." My dad said to my mom

My parents and I both left the office. I went with my dad and got the rest of my things to go home.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked my dad when we got home

"As long as you learned your lesson then your mother and I are not mad at you. If these kids ever bully you again you need to tell a teacher as well as telling us." My dad said

"Okay dad." I said

"Maybe your mom and I should rethink allowing you to go to sleep away camp with will for two weeks during the summer." My dad said

"But I really want to go." I said

"Then show me that you deserve it by writing that letter of apology that your principal want you to write." My dad said

A few hours later I had my letter of apology written and it was time for Deylia and Tyler to get home from school.

"What are you doing home before school is over for you?" Deylia asked me

"I got sent home from school." I said

"You got in trouble, what happened?" Tyler asked

"I squirted water on these two boys that were being mean to me in gym." I said

"Nobody is allowed to be mean to my little sister." Deylia said

"Those two boys got what they deserved." Tyler said

Before dinner my mom came home with Will and I showed her the letter I wrote

"Good job with the letter but do not do this again." My mom said

"Okay mom." I said

"So did you learn your lesson?" My mom asked

"Yes, I learned that if kids are being mean to me again I should tell my teacher or any other adult." I said

"You should also tell your dad and I so we know what is going on." My mom said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.  
><strong>_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**"Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	45. Chapter 42: Time Passes

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter takes place in mid to late April. It has now been a few weeks since spring break. This chapters POVs will be split between Coco DiLaurentis and Chanel DiLaurentis.**_

**Time Passes Really Fast**

**Cocos POV**

I was looking at my calender today and it is hard to believe that in a little over a month I will be done with high school. These last four years have gone really fast for Chanel and I. Both of us will be headed of to Syracuse University in the fall. The seniors get out before memorial day which is about two weeks before the rest of the students get out. We are out of school for about two weeks before the graduation ceremony takes place. Chanel and I have had high grades this year. School has always been our primary focus.

I am really popular and have a lot of but my parents still taught me to put school work first. Even when I had a boyfriend I always put school work first. In the long run those relationships were never going to work out. I have had two previous boyfriends. One of them was my best friend Kelsey Petersons younger brother Branden. That relationship only lasted a few months. One of the reasons we broke up was because I was cheating on him with a varsity football player. No one but Branden and I knew that I was pregnant at 16 and I had an abortion. It was Brandens baby but I knew that I was to young to raise a baby with him. Plus my parents would have freaked out and they probably would have kicked me out of the house.

My parents have expected Chanel and I to be the perfect teenagers and as far as they know we have. We did go to a party over spring break when our parents thought we were sleeping over at a friends house. We really were at that friends house but she was having a party over spring break for her 18th birthday. If our parents knew that we were not going over to her house just for a sleepover then they would not have let us go. They trusted us but when it came to unsupervised parties the answer was always no Especially parties that boys would be at. For Chanels and I 18th birthday party we were only allowed to invite girls. Most of my friends were there. Chanel did not really have her own friends so all my friends eventually also became hers as well.

We are twins so we still share almost everything. We have our own bedrooms but we still share our clothing, makeup, books, CDs, and DVDs. A lot of time we also do our homework together since we have some of the same classes. When both of us go to Syracuse in the fall we will also be sharing a dorm room.

**Chanels POV**

A few weeks ago during spring break I was at a birthday party for Stephanie. Stephanie is a friend of Coco and I. While she was actually Cocos friend first but she eventually became my friend. We shared everything including our friends. I made a mistake at this party and hooked up with Stephanie's older brother Shane who came home from university to celebrate Stephanie's birthday. Shane is 21 and there for he brought alcohol to the party. He was drunk so the next morning he did not remember anything happening between us but it did.

Today is Saturday. I am at the drug store buying something that I need. I need to buy this test and take it home and then get rid of it before anyone finds out. My sister was still sleeping when I left home. My dad was at work and my mom said she was going to have a woman's day at the mall with some of her friends. By the time I got home Coco was up and eating some cereal.

"You went somewhere early for a Saturday." She said to me

"I had to get something at the drugstore." I said hoping that she would not question me back

"I know, it is that time of the month and I think we forgot to buy something at the drug store ahead of time." She said

"Yea that is it." I said

I went upstairs to the bathroom that Coco and I shared. I took the box out and I read all the instructions so I did it right because I only bought one test. I set the timer on my phone and when it beeped in a few minutes I would have my answer. I was positive which means that I was pregnant. These tests are not always correct so I would have to go to the doctor to find out for sure. I stayed in the bathroom for a little while to cry. I heard a knock on the door. It was my sister. She probably wanted to take a shower so I let her come in forgetting that I still had the positive test in my hand.

"So that is what you went to the drugstore for?" She asked me

"Yes." I said

"You could have just told me." She said

"I did not want to tell anyone about this before I knew." I said

"When did this happen?" She asked

"A few weeks ago at that party we went to over spring break." I said

"Who?" She asked

"Stephanie's brother Shane." I said

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"First I need to see a doctor to find out for sure." I said

"Well those tests are nearly 100 percent accurate." She said

"Have you taken one before?" I asked

"Actually I have. Two years ago when Branden and I were together." She told me

"Was it positive?" I asked

"Yes it was." She said

"What did you do?" I asked

"I went to the free clinic. It was the only place that would see me because I was under 18. I got checked and I was really pregnant. I got an abortion though. Mom and Dad know nothing about it." I said

"How do you think they would react if I told them?" I said

"I am thinking that they would say that you just ruined your future." She said

Later that afternoon Coco and I went to the doctors office together. Our dad was still at work and our mom was out ruining errands so no one else was home. It turned out that it was one of those rare times were the test had a false positive. I was so thankful and I defentally will be more careful in the future.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.  
><strong>_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**"Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	46. Chapter 43: What Being Adopted Means

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be a shorter drama free chapter. It will be about Alex DiLaurentis Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis Fields.**_

**What Being Adopted Means To Me**

**Alexs POV**

I was in my first class which was orchestra. I was practicing my violin solo for the spring concert this week. I had to play it in front of the whole class several times so that when it was time for the concert I would be well rehearsed and ready to play.

"Very good job." The teacher said

"Thanks." I said

"Do you feel ready to preform it at the end of the week for the spring concert?" She asked me

"Yes." I said

"Did you write that music all by yourself?" She asked me

"Mostly but I also had a little help from my brother." I said

"That is good that he is so helpful to you." She said

"Well he is my only connection to my birth parents." I said

"Is that what inspired you to write this?" She asked

"Yes it is actually about what being adopted means to me." I said

"Do you have a name for it yet?" She asked

"No, not yet." I said

"So should I just call it the mystery song because the programs need to be finished today?" She asked

"I think it should be called my identity." I said

"I think that name really fits it." She said

Orchestra was over for the day. At the end of the week I would be playing this in front of my moms at the spring concert. I feel confident about it but I am still a nervous wreak about it. I may think it sounds good but what about everyone else. Even my twin brother Enzo has only heard parts of this. I have the music completely memorized but I tend to mess up when I get nervous.

At lunch I look at the music sheet a few more times before I tell myself that I will be just fine. I also imagine myself playing in front of a huge crowd in the school auditorium. By the time the end of the week come I am even better prepared.

As I am about to start playing my violin in front of the audience my nerves start to get tense again but I shake them away. I have played this a countless number of times through. I am practically over prepared for this. I do not think I have ever rehearsed this much before. I have spent countless hours before and after school with my teacher to prepare. I have also spent more time on this then I have spent on actual homework causing my grades to slip witch my moms were not happy about so hopefully this will prove it to them that it was worth it.

I love my moms and I would not be hear right now playing this violin if it was not for them. I often imagine what my life would have been like had I not been adopted. Sometimes I imagine it better but other times I imagine my life much worse.

**Enzos POV**

When my twin sister finished her solo everyone clapped for her. I thought that she did an amazing job. I recognize parts of her performance that I helped her with. After the concert was all over our moms and I met her in the lobby of the auditorium to congratulate her.

"That was amazing." I told her

"Thanks." She said

"You did not sound nervous at all." Our mom Ali said

"Well I was." She said

"Well then you certainly did not show it." Our Mom Emily said

"It was my first solo performance so I am glad that you enjoyed it so much." She said

"I think we should go celebrate." Our mom Ali said

"What do you kids want to do now?" Our mom Emily said

"Can we go out for ice cream?" She said

"Of course we can." Our mom Ali said

"Both of you certainly deserve it with all your hard work." Our mom Emily said

We went to dairy queen on the way home and all of us got ice cream.

"You are going to be good enough one day to play in the symphony orchestra." I said to my twin sister

"I am not that good." She said back to me

"Some day you will be." I said

"Maybe but I really can not see myself doing that." She said

"Would you like to go see a symphony concert for your next birthday?" Our mom Ali said

"It is coming up so we are going to need ideas from both of you." Our mom Emily said

"You know that I like surprises so I am good with whatever you get me." I said

"I would like my own car." My sister said

"We will think about it but we can not promise anything." Our mom Ali said

"Now that the concert is over if you can get your grades back up then you might have a chance at getting your own car." Our mom Emily said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	47. Chapter 44: Returning To Dance

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This chapter will focus on Deylia Rivers and her return to dance. This is also going to be a longer chapter.**_

_**Returning To Dance As A Whole New Dancer**_

**Deylias POV**

I went to the doctor yesterday and I was informed that I could now return to dance as long as I took things slow at first. I am really happy and I only have just over a month to prepare for the dance recital that my studio puts on each year. This does not give me a lot of time to prepare but I have to keep my moves simple anyway to not risk any further injury. Tonight we are going to the Peterson family for dinner meaning that not only will I get to see Branden I also get to see Kelsey. Kelsey and I have become close friends again. Branden and I are finding it harder to keep our relationship a secret from Kelsey since most of my friends and family know that we are back together.

Branden and Kelsey mom is hosting a worlds celebration party tonight so there will be plenty of other people there well. Hopefully Branden and I can keep our relationship a secret from Kelsey because she has started to notice us hanging around each other a little more then when we were just friends. I am waiting to tell Branden and Kelsey that I can return to dance until tonight.

When all my siblings and my parents arrive at the Peterson residence I am immediately greeted by their family dog. He is a big German Shepard named Max. He is a little over a year old and loves to jump all over you when you arrive.

"I think Max still needs to work on his training." I said

"Sorry about that. He is just excited to see you since you have not been over her since Christmas." Kelsey said

"I thought you told me that your mom hired a trainer to train him." I said

"She did but he still acts like a puppy sometimes." Branden said

"He is still young so he will learn." I said

"You should have seen how hyper he was when Kelsey and I got home form Worlds. He literally acted that it had been a year when it had only been a week." Branden said

"One of you needs to go put Max in his crate upstairs away from all these people." Kelsey and Brandens mom yelled from a different room

"Mom he needs to learn how to behave around people." Kelsey yelled back to her mom

"You can't just isolate him away from people and expect him to behave." Branden yelled back to his mom

"Fine but if the two of you can't handle him tonight then he will be going back to the shelter first thing tomorrow morning." Kelsey and Branden mom said.

"Max is perfectly fine. If you do not want him anymore then I will take him because he is the sweetest dog I ever met." I said to Kelsey, Branden, and their mom

"So I have some good news for both of you." I said

"What is it?"Kelsey and Branden both asked

"I went to the doctor yesterday and as of tomorrow after school I will be back in the dance studio." I said

"That is really great." Kelsey said

"Are you excited to return to dance?" Branden asked

"Yes but I have to keep my routines simple to prevent further injury." I said

"So are we going to be doing a duet in the recital?" Branden asked

"I would like to but let me get my solo routine down first. It has been a few months since I have even been in the dance studio." I said

The rest of the party went really great. Kelsey still does not know that Branden and I are back together which is a really good thing. A few hours later I went home. I had school in the morning and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I arrived at school the next day. After I came home from worlds my parents had bought me a new car so I did not have to worry about getting rides or taking the bus to and from school. I knew that today was going to be a long day but I was prepared for it. My life is finally getting back to normal. On the way to my fist class I walk with my best friend Bella who has the same class with me.

"So how are things going?" I ask her

"The same as last time you asked me that. My mom goes to see my dad several times a week and she has only taken me to see him like twice." Bella said

"The last time I asked you said once." I said

"I saw him this past weekend." Bella said

"Do you know when he is going to be able to come back home?" I asked

"No but my mom thinks it will be around June first." Bella said

"That is only a little over a month away." I said

"I was hoping that he would be out by memorial day." Bella said

"Your birthday is on memorial day this year so that would be a good present." I said

"How did your doctors appointment go the other day?" Bella asked

"It went great and I got the permission to return to dance." I said

"That sounds exciting." Bella said

When we arrived to our first class we sat down next to each other and class began shortly after. At lunch Bella and I sat with each other and continued our conversation.

"Do you have any plans yet for your birthday?" I asked

"Not yet, Tyler and I will probably have a picnic at the park." Bella said

"You told him about going back to London for more then just the summer right?" I asked

"He found out during spring break." Bella said

"Found out as in someone else told him." I said

"Yes, This mystery texter who calls themselves A sent him a text. Then he was ignoring all my calls and text messages for a few days and A told me to go over there so I went to his house to talk." Bella said

"Who do you think it is because I have not gotten any texts from A yet." I said

"Well if you have secrets to hide you better watch out." Bella said

"So you and Tyler talked it out?" I said

"We fought it out at first but we eventually agreed to spend as much time together as we can until I have to leave and then we will figure something out." Bella said

"Do you really think that long distance could work between both of you." I said

"No but we will talk about long distance when the time comes." Bella said

After school I headed for the dance studio. Branden was there but Kelsey was not because Monday was not her day for practice. I had to start simple with moves that I could do when I first stated dance all those years ago. Branden was helping me choreograph a routine. Practice went really good but I wish I could have worked on some more challenging moves.

"You have a really great start so far." He told me

"These are all easy moves that I learned a long time ago." I said

"Come over here, I have a gift for you." He said

I went over to him and he took out a small wrapped up box from his dance bag.

"Why are you giving me a gift? It is not my birthday or our anniversary." I said starting to open up the gift. It was a promise ring.

"I wanted to make it up to you because I never should have broken up with you in the first place. That text message caused your car accident and I am so sorry about that." He said

"Thank you so much." I said

"You have no idea how much I love you." He told me

"My parents left work early to go to Tylers baseball game. My little sibling were picked up from school by the neighbors. You should come over to my house so we can have some alone time together." I said

"What would we do at your house?" He asked me

"We can cook dinner together." I said

"Your parents probably want you to wait and eat dinner with them." He said

"They told me that I was on my own for dinner tonight. My parents said that they would get food to eat from the concession stand at Tylers game. Tyler always eats with his team. My little siblings are eating dinner at the neighbors house before my parents pick them up." I said

"I have my car here so I will follow you over to your house." He told me

"I will see you soon." I said then we both left the dance studio and got into separate cars.

We both arrived at my house at the same time. I used my key and this was one time that I was happy to walk in to an empty home. It was nearing dinner time so I took a box of pasta from the cupboard and started to cook it. Branden helped me cook. Our dinner was nothing special because it was just a box of spaghetti. After we ate I put the leftovers in the fridge and Branden helped me load the dishes in the dishwasher. We still had at least another hour until my parents got home so Branden and I went up to my room and we worked on our homework together. Normally during any alone time that we had together we would be doing other things but since the school year was almost over we had a lot of studying to do.

"The rest of my homework is not due for a few days so I have no need to do it right now." I said

"The same goes for me and right now I really do not feel like doing homework anyway." He told me

Since my parents were still not home our make out session turned into much more when cloths started to come off. I wanted this so much because Branden and I have not been together this way in months. We have been dating for a long time now and I was absolutely sure that he was the one for me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me

"I have always known that you are the one for me." I said

"You are really special to me as well." He told me

We did what two people do when they really love each other. After we were done we cuddled with each other for a few minutes. We put or cloths back on just in time for my parents to get home.

"I love you more then anything." I said

"You may not have been the first girl that I have dated but you certainty are the first and only girl that I will ever love." He said

My parents walked into my room to see Branden and I sitting next to each other on my bed watching a DVD of the performances at worlds.

"It is nice to see the two of you so happy again." My mom said

"He is the one for me." I said

"Branden, before you think about hurting our daughter again you better think twice about it." My dad said

"I promise that I will never hurt your daughter again." Branden said to both of my parents

It was time for Branden to go home because it was getting late and it also was a school night. Before I went to bed I had received a threatening text from A. I am so glad that Bella warned me about A.

"You better be careful or this picture will be all around school tomorrow. - A"

The picture attachment was a picture of Branden and I kissing. Both of us had our shirts off. How dare A spy on me during private times like this.

The next day at school I tried to get A out of my head but I was quickly remained of A as soon as Bella showed me the same picture that A had sent me last night. Her text of the picture was received with a different message.

"The two people in this picture are back at it again and now everyone will no about it. - A"

I instantly knew that everyone at school had seen the picture including Kelsey who was coming right up to my locker to talk to me.

"What is this." Kelsey said as she showed me the picture.

"Branden and I from last night." I said

"This was taken last night?" Kelsey asked me

"He came over to my house after dance practice." I said

"So the two of you are back together now." Kelsey told me

"Not really but we are friend with benefits." I said

Then Kelsey stormed off to her first class. When I got to my first class I quickly texted Branden before class started.

"Kelsey thinks that we are friends with benefits after someone sent her a picture of us kissing with our shirts off from last night. When you see her please go along with the lie. XOXO - Deylia."

"Thanks for telling me. I got the same picture sent to me last night. I can not believe that someone would invade our privacy like that. - Lots of Love Branden."

I read the message and then I had to put my phone away because class was starting and I did not want to get in trouble.

At lunch Kelsey confronted both Branden and I.

"So is this friends with benefits thing true?" Kelsey asked Branden

"Yes." He said back to her

"How long has this been going on?" Kelsey asked me

"Since worlds." I said

"We both talked it over and decided that our friendship needed a little more." Branden said

"I better not find out that the two of you are lying to me." Kelsey said before leaving the cafeteria.

After Kelsey left Branden and I sat down to eat lunch together.

"You should have just told Kelsey the truth because eventually she is going to find out that we are actually dating and in love." Branden said to me

"Are you mad at me for telling Kelsey that we were just friends with benefits?" I said

"I am a mad at you but I do not want to get in a argument with you in the school cafeteria." Branden told me

"Can we talk later then?" I asked

"My house after school. It is Kelseys day for dance practice so she will not be home." Branden told me

"What about your mom?" I asked

"She is teaching classes at the studio this afternoon and tonight she has a committee meeting so she will not be home to late tonight." Branden said to me

"So how often is your mom working late?" I asked

"Well she has committee meetings in the evening on Tuesdays and she teaches classes at the studio in the evening on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. What about your parents?" Branden said

"They each work late one night a week. The day varies each week but they never both work late on the same night." I said

"You are lucky to have parents that still care about you." Branden told me

"I am sure that your mom still cares about you and Kelsey." I told Branden

"She does but she put Max's responsibility completely on Kelsey and I." Branden said

"You told me that she got max from the shelter for you and Kelsey." I said

"Well she may have got him for us but she barley even pets him. Kelsey and I do all the feeding, exercising, and cleaning up after him. We even have to do the rest of the training now." Branden told me

"I could try training him." I said

"Do you even know anything about training pets?" Branden asked me

"A little bit. We used to have a Golden Retriever named Brandi until she got old and we had to put her down a few months ago." I said

"Brandi was the best behaving dog that I have ever meet." Branden said

"She did not used to be that way. My aunt Abby is a dog trainer and she trained Brandi to be the best behaving dog ever. I worked with my aunt last summer and learned some things about dog training." I said

By this time lunch was now over. After school I went to Brandens house.

"If your mom stops keeping Max crated up all the time then he would not be so hyper." I said

"She only cages him when no one is going to be home or when we have people over who are not dog friendly." Branden told me

"We should take him for a walk and I can teach you some things that I learned from my aunt." I said

"That is a really good idea." Branden said

Branden and I took max for a walk and when we got back from the walk it was time for Branden and I to talk. We went upstairs to Brandens room. Max followed us and jumped on Brandens bed.

"You let Max jump up on the furniture." I said

"He is only allowed on mine or Kelseys bed." Branden said

"You are confusing Max by telling him that he is allowed on certain furniture. Dogs do not know the difference between beds and couches." I said

"We did not come up her to talk about training Max even though I appreciate all the tips you are giving me. We came up her to talk about that lie that you told Kelsey today." Branden told me

"I am sorry about telling her that we were friends with benefits but I still want to keep our relationship a secret from her." I said

"How long are we going to have to keep our relationship a secret from her?" Branden asked me

"For as long as possible." I said

"My mom does not even know that we are back together because if she knew then she would tell Kelsey. Last week she tried to set me up on a date with the daughter of a friend of hers and I had to tell her that I was not ready to start dating again." Branden said

"Trust me it is better for Kelsey not to know." I said

"Why is that?" Branden asked me

"Then she will have no reason to try and break us up." I said

"Just do not get in the habit of Lying because that is what ruined our relationship last time." Branden said

"I may have lied to you before but I never lied about how much I love you." I said

"That is really good to know." Branden said before he started to kiss me. We had no idea that Kelsey had walked into Brandens room.

"If the two of you are going to do that then Branden you better close your door." Kelsey said

"When did you get home?" Branden asked wondering if Kelsey had heard any of the conversation

"Just now." Kelsey said

"If it is okay with you then Deylia is going to help us train Max. She has already given me some good tips." Branden said

"She can help you train him because I am to busy with dance to help you." Kelsey said

I said goodbye to Branden and Kelsey and then I left to go home.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	48. Chapter 45: Working With My Dad

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about JT Cavanaugh and having to spend his Saturday working with his dad.**_

**Spending My Saturday Helping My Dad At Work**

**JTs POV**

Today was the first Saturday in may. We only had just over a month of school left. Next year I would be a upperclassmen. This meant that I would be known for more then just a star athlete. During my junior and senior year of high school I would have to do my absolute best at Basketball and Baseball if I wanted any chance at getting scholarships to play in university. My academic grades are not the best but for a star athlete you get scholarships based on the sports you play and not your grades.

I had gone to work with my dad almost every Saturday except for a few when I had baseball games to play in. My parents have always been really supportive of all the sports that I play. They go to the games when they are not busy. Lately my parents have been really tough on me especially my dad. He yelled at me last night for forgetting to clean the kitty litter. It is my cat so it is my responsibility to change the litter but he could have just nicely reminded me to change it instead of yelling at me.

Today I had no baseball game which meant that I would be going to work with my dad. This was one of the conditions of being grounded. I did have a team baseball practice in the afternoon so I only had to work with my dad for half of the day. I have been enjoying helping him at work but I would rather be spending time with my friends. Both Tyler and I have been really busy so we have not seen each other outside of school and baseball since spring break.

"It is time to go now." My dad said to me

"Okay." I said

"Take your baseball stuff and put it in the back of the SUV because after lunch break I will be dropping you off at your practice." My dad said

"Can you just drop me off at home so I can take my own car to practice." I asked my dad

"I Will be taking you to your practice and then your mom will be picking you up when your practice is done." My dad said

"I am just trying to make it easier on you and mom because I can drive myself to and from practice." I said

"I appreciate that but it is easier on me to drop you off were your practice is. We are going to be renovating the DiLaurentis house today and they live really close to the baseball diamond where your practice is located today." My dad said

"Are you still disappointed in me with all the trouble that I have gotten myself into lately?" I asked my dad

"I was but you have really stepped up lately so I was considering ungrounding you after today."My dad said

I went with my dad to work. I had to help his construction team tear down a shed in the DiLaurentis back yard so they could put a new concrete patio in the place of the old falling apart shed. A few hours later I had lunch break with my dad and then he dropped me off at the park for baseball practice before he headed to his office to get some paperwork done in the afternoon.

"My dad told me this morning that after today I will be no longer grounded so we can hangout tomorrow." I told Tyler just before practice started.

"I can't because Bella and I have plans tomorrow. It is our six month anniversary and she told me that it was really important to her." Tyler said

"What did you buy her." I asked

"I got her this charm bracelet at things remembered. I got two charms put on it. One says both our names on it and the other is in the shape of a heart." Tyler said

"I think that she will really love it." I said

Baseball practice was now beginning. Tyler and I both play in the outfield positions. A few hours later practice was over and I was waiting for my mom to pick me up.

"That was a really good practice today." Tyler said

"We are the two best players on the team." I said

"So are your parents going to let you do the youth travel team over the summer?" Tyler asked me

"Yes, it took some convincing for my dad but he finally told me that I could go." I said

"So we will be seeing each other all summer." Tyler said

"That should take your mind off Bella all summer." I said

"What if she does not want to do the long distance relationship?" Tyler asked me

"The two of you will figure something out." I said to Tyler

My mom arrived to pick me up at the same time Tylers dad showed up to pick him up. My mom took me home and we had a nice relaxing evening as a family.

"All of you should start thinking about your futures soon." My mom said to all of us teenagers.

"I am only 14, I do not even want to think about college yet." Rosie said

"Your high school years will go by really fast once you start in the fall." My dad said to Rosie

"My first year of high school went by faster then my three years that I was in middle school." Elizabeth said

"All of your high school years are important not just your last two." My mom said to Elizabeth

"I just want to get a baseball scholarship and I really would like to play in the MLB some day." I said to my parents

"I think you have a really good chance at that because you are the best athlete that I have ever seen." My dad said to me

"What about you Rochelle because you have to start applying to university in the fall?" My mom asked Rochelle

"I honestly have no idea were I will be going after high school." Rochelle said

"Well you better figure something out because time is running out." My dad said to Rochelle

"What if I take a year off?" Rochelle asked

"Why would you want to do that?" My mom asked Rochelle

"I just need some time to figure out want I want to study and what I want to do for my career." Rochelle said

"You can start college without knowing exactly what you want to do." My mom said to Rochelle

"How will I know what classes to take if I do not know what I want to go into?" Rochelle asked

"You usually take all the general education classes the first year anyway so you do not have to know what you want to study." My mom said to Rochelle

"That makes me feel so much better." Rochelle said

"If you have any more questions about college you can just ask me or your mom." My dad said

After that family conversation I realized that I was really lucky to have parents that really cared for their kids even if they were tough on us sometimes it was just for our own good. After all my sisters left the room I had to ask my dad the one question that I have been wanting to ask him all day.

"So am I officially not grounded anymore?" I asked my dad

"Yes, as of now you are no longer grounded and all your restrictions have been lifted." My dad said

"Thank you so much." I said to my dad

"You can actually thank your mom since she convinced me that you learned your lesson and it was time for you to have all your privileges back." My dad said

"Thank you mom." I said

"You are welcome and I hope that you learned something valuable in these last couple months." My mom said

"I did learn something. I know that only reason why the two of you are tough on me and my sisters sometimes is because you love us and you want us to be successful in life." I said

"I know that you really want to play major league baseball but I think that you also should consider other options in case that does not work out for you." My mom said

"I already know that I will be playing in the MLB some day." I said

"When a Cavanaugh wants something to happen they get it done. I know that you will do really great in the MLB one day." My dad said

"Thanks, for always believing in me." I said to my parents

"You still need to go to college though because playing baseball in college will give you a little sample of what it will be like in the MLB." My dad said

"I was planing on it. Where I go to college will depend on which college baseball team I can get recruited for." I said

"Well what ever team you play on I know that you will be the best player out there." My dad said

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you are so supportive of me." I said

"I just wish that your academic grades were a little higher but you sure can play basketball and baseball." My dad said

"Next year I promise that my grades will be a lot better." I said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**"Elizabeth Cavanaugh - A chapter about her going to the mall with her sisters. A spoiler will be in the next sentence. She meets a cute guy at the mall who is a few years older then her.**_

_**"Tyler Rivers - A chapter about his six month anniversary date with Bella Kingston. If you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will talk about doing the long distance relationship once Bella moves, One of them will want to try the long distance relationship and the other one will be unsure about the whole long distance thing.**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	49. Chapter 46: The Mall

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about Elizabeth Cavanaugh and a trip to the mall with her sisters. This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter.**_

**The Mall Trip With My Sisters**

**Elizabeths POV**

My whole family just arrived home from church and the three sisters had planned on going to the mall this afternoon to get some new cloths for summer.

"Mom, Rochelle, Rosie, and I are going to the mall to due some shopping." I told my mom

"Would you three like some lunch first?" Our mom asked

"No thanks." I said

"We are going to get something to eat when we get to the mall." Rochelle said

"We will not be gone that long, we all just want to get some new cloths for summer." Rosie said

"Here I will give the three of you some money to spend." Our mom said

Our mom pulled out some cash and gave us each some money.

"How are they going to learn how to save money if you keep giving them cash to spend at the mall." Our dad said to our mom

"They want some new cloths for summer so I gave them each 100 dollars to spend." Our mom said to our dad

"Did the three of you get all your homework done yesterday?" Our dad asked us

"I still have a test study for but my homework is done." Rochelle said

"My homework is all done." I said

"I still have some science and math work to do but I will do it tonight." Rosie said

"If you promise to finish your homework when you get home you three can go. Have fun at the mall." Our dad said

The three of us left for the mall in Rochelles since she is the only one that is old enough to have her licence. Before we got to the mall we stopped at mcdonalds to eat lunch. At mcdonalds I ran into my two least favorite people, Adam and Drew. They were both working at mcdonalds. I am surprised that my parents have not made my me get a job yet. It was probably because we were rich so we did not need to earn our own money because our mom basically gives us money when ever we ask her for it.

"You have a job at mcdonalds, that is so responsible of you." I said to Drew before he took our food order.

"My mom wanted me and my brother to get a job so we would not be home so much after school and on weekends." Drew said to me

"My dad told me about your mom getting back together with your dad." I said

"We were on the flight to Arizona and she had a plane seat right next to my dad." He said to me

"I heard the whole story from my dad." I said

"I forget that my mom and your dad are step siblings." He said

"If your parents ever get married that would make us step cousins." I said

Then he took our orders. My sisters and I ate our food and then when we were getting ready to leave Drew gave me this really weird look. As we were walking out of mcdonalds Drew and Adam followed us outside.

"I thought the two of you were supposed to be working?" Rochelle said

"We took a break." Adam told us

"What do you want from us." I asked the boys

"We want to ask you if you will be friends with us." Adam said

"Why would we ever want to be friends with either of you?" I asked

"We are sorry about all the years of bullying that we have put all three of you through." Adam said

"We just want a second chance." Drew said

"I can not believe that I ever slept with you in the first place." I said to Drew

"I will never give you a second chance not after what you did to me all those years ago." Rochelle said to Adam

"We are sorry but Adam and I are changed people now." Drew said

"I find that really hard to believe." Rosie said

"You do not even know us that well Rosie." Adam said

"I know that you have been really mean to both my older sisters and because of that I do not trust a word that either of you are saying." Rosie said

The three of us girls ran back to Rochelles car. We quickly got in and finished our drive to the mall. At the mall we did a lot of shopping. Each of us had gone through our moms money really fast. Rochelle had a debit card of her own so she was able to spend some extra money then we had. We were at Forever 21. This was going to be the last store for the day because Rosie and I had no more spending money. We were next in line at the checkout. The cashier was a teenage boy probably a few years older then me. I could tell that Rochelle thought he was cute by the way she was looking at him. We were the last ones in line because it was almost time for the mall to close.

"What are the your names?" He asked us

"I am Rochelle and these are my sisters Elizabeth and Rosie." Rochelle said totally hoping that he would ask her out

"You all look to be around the same age." He said to us

"I am 15, Rochelle is 17 and Rosie is 14." I said

"I hope the three of you had fun shopping today." He said to us

"We did, we go shopping together all the time." Rosie said

"I like your T Shirt Elizabeth. I recognize it as one of the tops that we sell here." He said to me

"Thanks I bought it the last time I was here." I said to him

"Would you like to go out on a date sometime?" He asked me

"Are you asking me?" I asked because I though for sure he was going to ask Rochelle out

"How old are you?" I asked him hoping maybe he was younger then he looked

"I just turned 18 and I graduate from high school next mouth." He said to me

"Then you would be perfect for Rochelle." I said

"I was hopping to go out with you. Are you dating someone or are you available?" He asked

"I am available but Rochelle is more in your age range and probably more interested in you anyway." I said

"My name is Ryan and Here is my number if you change your mind and decide that you want ti give us a chance." He said

I gladly excepted his phone number. He is very cute but I do not know if I will call him. The three of us got home just in time for dinner to be ready.

"Did the three of you have fun at the mall?" Our dad asked us

"Yes." We all said at the same time

"I can see with all the bags that you brought home that you must have bought a lot of new cloths for summer." Our mom said

"Some of the stores were having really big sales so we went crazy." I said

"After dinner will each of you take all your new cloths upstairs and put them away?" Our mom asked

"Take some time this week and clean your closets out because the church is having a charity clothing drive next weekend." Our dad said

"Why would people want used clothing anyway?" Rosie asked

"Some people can not afford to buy new cloths all the time." Our dad said

"I used to get hand me downs all the time from my sister and our parents had money." Our mom said

"My parents had to buy me cloths from salvation army for a while because growing up we did not have enough money to buy new cloths." Our Dad said

"So you really should be thankful for what you have because not everyone has it this easy." Our mom said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Tyler Rivers - A chapter about his six month anniversary date with Bella Kingston. If you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will talk about doing the long distance relationship once Bella moves, One of them will want to try the long distance relationship and the other one will be unsure about the whole long distance thing.**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	50. Chapter 47: The Anniversary

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about Tyler Rivers and Bella Kingston. It will be written in both of their POVs. This chapter takes place the same day as the last chapter.**_

**The 6th Month ****Anniversary**

**Tylers POV**

The day was finally here. Bella and I had been dating for 6 months. 6 months seems like it was such a long time ago but it really was not. Bella is a really special girl so of course I want to give her the best anniversary I can. My dad is driving me over to her house this afternoon. Bella and I are going to go bowling and then go out to dinner. I look at her gift one more time before I wrap it up.

My dad is now dropping me off at her house. As he pulls up in front of Bellas house her mom is just leaving. She gives me a friendly wave as she pulls down the driveway. Before I get out of the car I tell my dad thanks for the ride. I walk up the front sidewalk and ring the doorbell. Bella answers it just a few moments later.

"Happy 6th month Anniversary." I said as I gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers. I really was not expecting any gifts." Bella said to me

"I have another gift for you to open later." I said as I hand her the wrapped box.

"What ever it is I am sure that I will love it." She said back to me

Bella put the flowers in a vase with some water and set them down in the kitchen. she then put the gift down on the living room table and she grabbed her purse. We walked through the house and went out the door that lead to the garage. She pushed the button that opened the big garage door so we could take her car out. We Both got into her car. She took the car keys out of her car and put them in the cars ignition. Bella tried to start her car but it would not start.

"Why does my car have to stall on a really important day?" Bella said

"We can just hang out here and then your mom can just take me home later." I said

"We can take my dads car. We just have to find his keys somewhere in the house." Bella said

"Do you want me to help you look for them?" I asked

"Yes." Bella said

We went back in the house to look for the keys to her dads car.

"I will go check my parents bedroom. You should look in the kitchen." Bella told me

"Tell me if you find them upstairs." I said to Bella before she went upstairs to look.

I walked into the kitchen. I had no idea were to start looking so I just looked through every kitchen drawer and cabinet. When I got to the last possible place to look I still had not found the car keys but I did find something else interesting. I was not trying to snoop around in any way but when I took a cookbook out of the kitchen drawer to see if anything was under it some papers fell out of the book. As I picked up the papers to put them back in the book I noticed what those papers were. I had just found divorce paperwork stuck inside a cookbook as if Bellas mom did not want her to find them. I looked at them even though I know that I should have just put them back and pretended like I never saw them. The papers had not been signed yet but there was a letter from a divorce attorney with a recent date. Bella must not know about this yet because she has not said anything to me about her parents have marriage problems. I decide not to tell Bella about this right now. I quickly put the papers away before Bella catches me looking at them.

"I found the keys." Bella says to me as she comes down the stairs and walks towards me

"Lets Go." I said

We go back out to the garage and get into her dads car.

"Is this car brand new?" I ask Bella

"Almost, He got it right after I got my drivers licence and then he gave me his old car." Bella said

"So how old is your car?" I asked

"I do not know the exact model year but I think it is over 10 years old. My dad bought it used from a friend of his when we first moved to the US." Bella said

We drove to the nearby bowling allie. Bowling was Bellas idea. We got bowling shoes and picked out our bowling balls. Bella Ball was pink and mine was blue. We were each going to bowl two games and play some arcade games before we went out to dinner. Bella one the first game and I won the second game of bowling. We were now in the arcade area playing arcade games.

"You let me win that second game." I said to Bella

"No, My arm was just getting tired near the end so you were able to get ahead in the last frame." Bella said

After playing a few rounds of a few different arcade games Bella and I were hungry. So we went out to eat at a nice but not to expensive restaurant. I was using my own money to pay for this meal and not my parents money.

"Do you think my parents or your parents have more money?" Bella asked me

"My dad is a CEO but your dad is a successful doctor. I really do not know which one makes more money." I said

"Your house has more bedrooms and has twice the square footage." Bella said

"What about your mom, she has a job to?" I asked Bella

"She works part time as a probation officer and part time as a counselor for the teens and young adults that get probation." Bella said

"My mom designs cloths and tries to market them at stores and local events around town." I said

After the nice and relaxing dinner we go back to Bellas house for a little while so she can open her gift before she takes me home.

"Your mom is still not home." I say to Bella

"She had her 25th high school reunion to attend tonight and it was like two hours away so she should be on her way home by now." Bella said to me

"I think you should open your gift now." I said

Bella walks over to were she put the gift down hours ago and picks it up off the table. She then goes to sit on the couch and I sit down next to her. When she opens the gift I notice a huge smile on her face. I help Bella put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Tyler it is a really pretty gift but I can't accept it." Bella said to me

"Why not?" I replied back

"It just does not feel right to accept such a nice gift from you when I will be moving back to London soon." Bella said

"I thought that we were going to do a long distance relationship." I said to Bella

"I thought that I wanted to go long distance but in the long run one or both of us is just going to end up hurt and I do not want to end the relationship that way." Bella said to me

"If you are worried that one of us is going to cheat then I can promise to not cheat on you if you promise to not cheat on me." I said

"Tyler, I can't do a long distance relationship from here to London. We are talking about London, England and not London, Ontario. I would be happy to go long distance if we were talking about a closer distance. If I were going to be moving to New York I would want to try the long distance thing." Bella said

"So what makes the distance between Pennsylvania and New York so different?" I asked Bella

"Then we could take turns going to see each other. I could drive back to Pennsylvania to see you on one weekend and you can come to New York and see me the next weekend. Even if we only saw each other every other weekend so we each would only have to commute once a month. Plus we could always meet each other half way." Bella said

"Why were you making such a big deal out of this anniversary if you were planing on breaking up with me?" I asked trying not to get upset at Bella.

"It is the only anniversary that we are going to get so I wanted it to be special." Bella said

"Well it was special until now." I said trying to keep my calm

"We can still be friends and stay in touch after I move back." Bella said to me

"I just wish I would have known that before I went out and bought you an expensive gift." I said with a look of hurt on my face

"If you want the bracelet back then take it back." Bella Yelled as she took it off her wrist. Then she put it back in the box and gave it back to me.

"You should keep it because it will give you something to remember me by." I said to Bella

We hugged and made up from our little argument. Bella put the bracelet back on her wrist. Bella and I went into the kitchen to make some desert. We made a big banana split and shared it. As we were enjoying the banana split I decided to question Bella and try to find out if she knew what was going on with her parents.

"Does your parents marriage seem okay besides the fact that your dad is still in jail?" I questioned Bella

"Their marriage has not changed at all." Bella said to me

"Do they fight a lot?" I asked

"Sometimes but all married people fight at some point. We have even had arguments before and we have only been dating for six months." Bella said

"I know that all couples fight but was it more then usual before your dad went to jail." I asked

"No, their fights are mostly because my dad works a lot of afternoon and evening shifts while my mom works the day shift so they barley see each other anymore." Bella said

"Does that have any effect on you?" I asked

"We only get to do family things on a rare occasion when my dad works the day shift or has the day off. My mom only works Monday through Friday but my dad might be scheduled to work any day of the week. He works overtime a lot so he might work a full shift 7 days a week or a twelve hour shift 4 to 5 times a week." Bella said

"So as far as you know your parents are both moving to London with you?" I asked Bella it was clear that she had no idea what was going on with her parents.

"Yes, We are moving into my Grandparents old house. What is with all these questions about my parents marriage?" Bella asked me

"I am asking because I care about you and I want to make sure that you are okay ." I said

"Is something going on with your parents and you think that my parents might be going through the same thing?" Bella asked

"No, my parents are really happy and they would never do anything to break the family apart." I said

"My family is not going to break apart. We are moving but my parents are still staying together." Bella said

"I am not sure about that." I said

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked

I get up from the kitchen and pull the papers that I found earlier in the day out of the cookbook were I found them. Then I handed them to Bella.

"Your parents are getting a divorce." I said to Bella

"When did you find this?" Bella asked

"This afternoon when we were searching the house for your dads car keys." I said

"You should have told me about this as soon as you found it." Bella yelled

"I do not want to start another fight right now." I said

"Then you should just leave." Bella yelled

"You are supposed to drive me home." I said

"Call your parents and have one of them pick you up and take you home." Bella said with a face full of tears.

After that I stormed out the front door. I sat on the porch swing and pulled out my cell phone. I really hated leaving Bell there so upset but she told me to leave. I use my cell phone to call my home number because since it is late I do not know if either one of my parents cell phones are still on. Deylia picked up after a few rings.

"I thought that you would be home by know." Deylia said

"Can you just tell mom or dad to come pick me up from Bellas and take me home." I said

"I thought that Bella was supposed to drive you home." Deylia said

"She was but we got in a fight and she told me to leave." I said

"Mom and dad are both not home." Deylia said

"Well then you can come and pick me up." I said

"I can't because they left me in charge of Darcy and Will." Deylia said

"Can you just bring them with you to pick me up?" I asked

"No, it is late and they are already sleeping." Deylia said

"Well then how else am I supposed to get home?" I yelled

"Call JT and ask him to come pick you up." Deylia said

"You were no help to me." I yelled

"Do not take it out on me because you are upset with Bella?" Deylia said

"Sorry." I said before I hung up the phone.

I tried to call JT but his cell phone went directly to voice mail meaning his phone is turned off. I had no one else to call. I was lucky that Bellas mom got home and offered to give me a ride home.

**Bellas POV**

I hated fighting with Tyler. I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I looked at the charm bracelet one more time before I took it off and put it back in the box. It was a really unique gift and I was happy that he gave it to me. There were two charms on it. One said Tyler and Bella while the other charm had a heart on it. I was still holding the bracelet when my mom walked into my room.

"That is really pretty bracelet. Did Tyler get that for you?" My mom asked

"Thanks and yes Tyler did buy it for me." I said

"Do you want to tell me why I had to take Tyler home tonight?" My mom asked

"We got into a fight and I told him to leave." I said

"What happened to cause this fight?" My mom asked

"To make a long story short my car would not start so we looked around the house for dads car keys. Which I found them so we took his car to go bowling and out to dinner. When we got back we got in a fight about were our relationship stood and then we also got in a fight about something else that I have to ask you about." I said

"What do you have to ask me about?" My mom asked

"Are you and dad getting a divorce?" I asked

"How did you find out about that?" My mom asked

"Tyler found the papers while he helped me search for the car keys and he showed me them when we got back from bowling and dinner." I said

"Nothing is final yet, Your dad and I have just talked about it being a possibility." My mom said

"I do not want to have divorced parents." I said

"Some good would come out of it." My mom said

"What good is going to come out of it?" I asked

"You and I would not have to move. Your dad would move to London on his own but you can go stay with him over the summer. This way you would not have to change schools or break up with Tyler. You would still be able to stay close to your friends and your cousins." My mom said

The next day I drove myself to school. I was using my dads car because my mom had to get my car towed to the car dealership. I was still a little upset at Tyler but I wanted to apologize to him. I had put my charm bracelet back on before I went to school. I was getting my stuff out of my locker Deylia walked up to me.

"What did you do to my brother to make him so upset last night?" Deylia asked me

"We argued about trying a long distance relationship. He really wanted to go long distance and I told him that I did not think that I could handle a long distance relationship. We also had a bigger argument about something else."

"You really need to apologize to him." Deylia said

"I will later when I see him but it is a lot more complicated then you think." I said

"What is going on? You better not be pregnant." Deylia said

"My parents might be getting a divorce." I said

"What do you mean might?" Deylia asked

"Tyler found the divorce paperwork that my mom was trying to hide from me. He showed them to me after asking all these questions about my parents marriage and that is what are other fight was about." I said

"Did you talk to your mom about it?" Deylia asked

"Yes, she told me that nothing was final yet but she did say that if it happened then the only one to move back to London would be my dad." I said

"I bet Tyler would be happy to hear that." Deylia said

"We should get to class now." I said and we walked to class together.

At lunch I was going to Apologize to Tyler.

"So you still want to sit with me after last night." Tyler said

"I am sorry about last night." I said

"Are we still together at least for now?"Tyler asked

"Yes, I talked to my mom last night after you left about the divorce papers that you found." I said

"What did she say about it?" Tyler asked

"She basically said that nothing was decided yet. The good news is that if my parents do go through with the divorce only my dad would be moving back to London." I said

"Are you going to miss him if he goes by himself?" Tyler asked

"Of course I would miss him but I would still be going there for the summer." I said

"Since I will be on the travel baseball team with JT all summer can we try and do the long distance relationship just for the summer only?" Tyler said

"I think I can handle that just for the summer only." I said

The rest of the day went by really fast. I am glad that Tyler and I are going to be okay at least for now.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	51. Chapter 48: Bonding Time

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will involve both JT Cavanaugh and Tyler Rivers.**_

**Father Son Bonding Time**

**JTs POV**

Another week of baseball games has gone by. Tyler and I are all done with the regular season games. We have a few weeks of playoff games to play. Our team has done well this year. Our team has more total number of wins then the total number of losses. We had 15 wins and 10 losses this season. I am excited to be traveling with Tyler on the travel team this summer. Tyler and I were the only two picked from our high school to play on the team. All the other high school teens that got chosen came from other schools across the state of Pennsylvania.

"Did you read the observer from today?" My dad asked me

"No, why?" I said

"Your athletic profile is in the sports section. Tylers is in there as well." My dad said

He handed me the sports section so I could look at what it said. There also was a short story on Tyler and I about how we were selected to play on the travel team. There also was a separate picture of each of us from the last regular high school season game. We had won our final game of the season. This summer on the travel team we would be playing mostly on college and university baseball diamonds but there were also some games that would be played on the minor and major league baseball diamonds.

"I am going over to Calebs to watch a Sunday afternoon baseball game. He said you were welcome to come with me if you want." My dad said

"Thanks, is Tyler going to be there?" I asked

"I think so because why else would he invite you." My dad said

"That sounds like fun so I defentally will go with you." I said

"Is everything okay with your girlfriend because she has not been over here for at least a month?" My dad asked

"We are fine, both of us have just been extra busy and I have not seen here outside of school since spring break." I said

"That is good to know that the two of you are still together." My dad said

"Were did mom go? She left to go somewhere with the girls right when we got back from church." I said to my dad

"They went to the stables to check on Rosies horse. There was a break in at the stables last night and they have to go there and make sure Rosies horse id okay. Then I think they are all going to the international womans show with your aunt and cousin." My dad said

"They are having a mother daughter day so we get to have a father son day." I said

"I do not know why you mom never wants to do it the other way around." My dad said

"Probably because she does not think that you can handle the three girls." I said

"Having a mother son and a father daughter day every once in a while would be nice." My dad said

"It would be nice for a change." I said

"Well then you will have to help me convince her to change things up next time." My dad said

"I will do my best dad." I said

"I like to hear that." My dad said

We went over to Tylers house to eat before the game. We had barbecued hot dogs and hamburgers which is my favorite food to eat. Then the game started. My dad was having beer with Tylers dad. Tyler and I were fighting over the chip bowl.

"Tyler, There should be another bowl and bag of chips in the kitchen." Tylers dad said

Tyler goes into the kitchen to get the other bowl and the other bag of chips.

"Can you believe how fast our kids have grown up." My dad said to Caleb

"I still have a 9 and 11 year old." Caleb said

"You better enjoy it because they will be teens before you know it." My dad said to Caleb

"Will and Darcy are both going to sleep away camp for two weeks this summer." Caleb said

"Are they scared or excited to go to sleep away camp?" My dad asked Caleb

"Will is excited but Darcy is scared to be away from both of her parents for two weeks." Caleb said

"They are both going together so they should be okay." My dad said to Caleb

"I know that but Hanna is trying to convince Deylia to sigh up to be a councilor in training for the two weeks that Will and Darcy will be there. She thinks that will really help Darcy feel more comfortable away from her parents for two weeks." Caleb said

Now the baseball game is about halfway over. Tyler and I are having a really good time. Watching a baseball game on TV is not as fun as playing in one but I still am having a good time. One of these days I would like to see an actual major league game at the actual ballpark and not just on TV.

"Dad, We are all out of root beer." Tyler said

"Go check the basement and see if we have anymore." Caleb said

Tyler went down the basement but there was no more root beer. Will and Darcy were down the basement watching a Disney movie with Hanna so they all said hi to Tyler.

"Did you find any down the basement?" Tylers dad asked

"No." Tyler said

"JT can take you in my car to get some." Caleb said and then he gave JT the keys to his car.

Tyler and I went to the grocery store. We bought some cans of root beer and another bag of chips since Tyler and I had already eaten almost all the chips that we had. We went back to Tylers house to watch the rest of the game. When the game ended Deylia got home from her afternoon with Branden and Kelsey. My dad and I went back home to spend the rest of the day with my family. The girls and my mom were home by the time we got home.

**General POV**

"Was everything okay with Rosie horse at the stables?" Toby asked Spencer

"Everything was fine. She was just a little shaken up." Spencer told Toby

"Rosie or the horse?" Toby asked Spencer

"The horse, Rosie was fine once she knew that her horse was okay." Spencer told Toby

"So do they know who broke into the stables last night." Rosie asked Spencer

"No but the police are on the case. Who ever it was did a good job of spooking the horses." Spencer said to Rosie

"I am glad that my horse is okay. I was really scared when you told me what happened." Rosie said to Spencer

"I know you were. You need to be extra nice to your horse the next couple times you see her." Spencer said to Rosie

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	52. Chapter 49: The Call

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about Jayde Montgomery.**_

**The Call That I Was Waiting For**

**Jaydes POV**

It is another Monday. I have been counting down the number of days left of high school. Including today there is a total of 9 days. Well technically 8 because this Friday is senior skip day. Last week was the last full week of school for the seniors since this Friday is senior skip day and next Friday is the seniors first official day off.

Yesterday Leo and I gave our mom the best mothers day she had. We cooked her breakfast and we even cleaned up all the dishes after everyone was done eating. Leo and I also gave her a mothers day card with a gift certificate to the spa. The gift certificate was thanks to dad giving me some money to spend on her.

I was still waiting on the call from talent agency where I auditioned for the TV show. It had been a little over a month since I auditioned and every day that goes by that I do not get a call makes me more nervous. I am know in my english class writing a entry in my journal. In my journal I have written about many things including discovering my biological father, meeting him for the first time along with my older half brother and younger half sister, what my family does over the holidays, my spring break trip to LA, auditioning for a TV show and anxiously waiting for a call. Today I was writing about the mothers day that Leo and I had given to our mother.

I had just finished my journal when I felt my phone vibrating. I quickly asked for a bathroom pass and went out to the hall to answer my phone. It was the call that I was waiting for.

"Hello." I said

"Can I speak to Jayde Montgomery Fitz?" The person on the phone said

"Speeking." I said

"I am calling to let you know that unfortunately you did not get a role in the TV show that you auditioned for last month." The other person said

"May I ask why I did not get a part?" I asked

"Your audition was great and you are talented but they went with people who had more experience then you." The other person said

"Thanks for calling and letting me know." I said

"Better luck next time." The other person on the phone said

I hung up my cell phone. I was a little disappointed because I thought for sure I would get a part. I turned around and was heading back in to the door of my english class when my teacher stopped me. We were not allowed to use our phones during class but this was a really important call so I had decided to risk it. He is usually a teacher that understands his students.

"Can I have your phone please." He said to me

"That was a really important phone call." I said

"You know the rule. No phones are allowed to be used during class instruction." He said

"I am sorry about this schools stupid cell phone rule but I could not miss that call." I said with attitude

"Do you think your cell phone is more important then classroom instruction?" He said

"Sometimes my cell phone is more important then classroom instruction when that phone call could have decided my future." I said with a negative attitude

"If you think that then you can go to the principals office and they will deal with it there." He said

"I will gladly go to the principals office and see what they have to say there." I said

I walked over to the principals office. I had already been in this office many times before. Most of the times I went to the principals office was for good things. I was in the principals office at the beginning of the school year to find out that I had won the writing contest and the school would be having an assembly to honor me. I had also been to the principals office this year for bad things. Earlier this year I had a meeting with the principal and my parents about skipping classes. By the time I got to the office my english teacher had already called the principal and told her what was going on.

"You are a senior Jayde. You should know the schools cell phone policy." The principal said

"I know that we are not allowed to use our cell phones for any reason during class instruction but this was a really urgent matter." I said

"What was the phone call about?" The principal asked

"Over spring break I went to LA to audition for a role in a new TV show and that was the producer calling me about my audition." I said

"Did you get the role?" The principal asked

"No unfortunately they said it was because I did not have enough experience." I said

"I can see why you would have wanted to answer that call but you still broke a school rule." The principal said

"So am I going to get in trouble for breaking a school rule?" I asked hoping the answer would be no

"Since you are a senior and you are almost done with high school you will not get in trouble this time but I will have to contact your parents to let them know what happened. Your teacher did say that you gave him a negative attitude when you were talking to him. Jayde you really need to learn a better way to talk to people when you are upset at them." The principal said

"Thank you so much for letting me off easy." I said

"I normally would not be this easy on a student but I am being nice this time. Here is a pass to go back to class. You may leave know" The principal said

I went back to class. I was glad the principal went easy on me because I had no Idea how my parents would react. The rest of the school day went by at a normal pace. I got into my car to head home. When I got home my dad was home but my mom was not. She was probably picking up Leo from middle school since middle school let out about 30 minutes after high school did.

"You and I need to have a conversation." My dad said

"Can this wait until mom gets home?" I asked

"No it can not wait. I think you know what this conversation is going to be about anyway." My dad said

"The principal called you today because I used my cell phone during class instruction." I said

"She called about that and she also told me that you gave a negative attitude toward your english teacher when he tried to talk to you." My dad said

"I am sorry about breaking a school rule but the call was from the TV show producer. He was calling to let me know that I did not get a part in the show that I auditioned for." I said

"You still can not break a school policy even if it was me or your mom calling. You, your mom, and I all signed a contract at the beginning of the school year that stated all the schools rules." My dad said

"I know but the call could have gave me the opportunity to be on a TV show." I said

"Well you did not get it so now you need to focus on finishing up high school. I checked your grades online today and they are starting to slip. You better study really hard for your finals since you have to take them next week." My dad said

"I will study but I can't promise that my grades will improve by next week." I Yelled at my dad.

"For that attitude problem of yours I should re think allowing you skip school on senior skip day." My dad said

"You can't do that because Coco, Chanel, Kelsey, and I are all getting our nails and hair done on Friday for prom on Saturday night." I Yelled

"If I let you skip school on Friday then you have to chaperon your brothers middle school dance." My dad said

"I can't because I have plans with Ezra and his family on Friday night." I yelled

"You are just going to have to cancel your plans and do what I want you to do." My dad yelled

"If I do that then will you get off my case for studying more?" I asked

"You still have to study if you want to pass your finals." My dad Yelled

"I am going to study in my room." I said trying to stop this argument

"You also need to go up to your room and think about your behavior. I bet you get your attitude problem from Ezra." My dad said

I pretending like I was going upstairs to my room but I really sneaked out the back. I got in my car and drive away. After an hour or so of driving I turned into Ezras driveway. For some reason I always drive over here when things get stressful at home. Ezra gave me a key and told me that I could come over here whenever I wanted to. I rang the doorbell instead of using my key because I thought someone might be home. Katie answered the door. She let me in the house and then she started a conversation.

"I did not know that you were coming over." She told me

"I was not planning on it but I just needed some time away from my house." I said

"I thought my dad said he gave you a key?" She asked me

"He did but I thought that someone might be home so I rang the doorbell instead of just barging in." I said

"What is going on at your house that is so bad that you had to come over here?" She asked me

"My dad is getting on my case because my grades started to slip. He is also making me chaperon Leos middle school dance on Friday night so I have to cancel the plans that I had with your family." I said

"Well you can spend some time with us tonight. My dad should be on his way home from work and my mom just left right before you came over to go pick up some carryout for dinner." She said

Ezra got home just a few minutes later.

"Dad, is it okay if Jayde stays for dinner?" Katie asked

"Of course it is okay. I told her that she can come over here when ever she wants to." Ezra said

"I already texted mom and told her to get enough food for four instead of three." Katie said

A short time later Maggie got back home with Chinese carryout.

"Jayde, I hope Chinese is okay with you for dinner." Maggie said

"Chinese is my favorite type of food." I said

I helped Katie set the table for dinner. We all ate the Chinese food. Family meals at my house usually never go this good.

"Do your parents know that you are here?" Ezra asked me

"No." I said

"You should go home before they start to worry about where you are." Ezria said

"I can no longer go to Katies dance concert on Friday night because my dad is making me chaperon Leos middle school dance." I said

"Okay, I can just have Katie ask one of her friends to go." Ezra said

"Bye." I said to Katie, Ezra, and Maggie

I gave each of them a hug and then I left. I got into my car and checked my cell phone which I accidentally left in the car. I saw several text messages and missed calls from both my mom and dad asking where I was and telling me to come home immediately. I got home around 830 pm after being gone since about 330 pm. I walked in to two very angry parents.

"Where were you?" My dad asked

"I was at a friends house studying for finals." I said hoping my dad would not know that I was lying.

"What friends house were you at?" My dad asked

"I was at the DiLaurentis studying with Coco and Chanel." I said

"I know that you are lying to us. Right before you got home I called Ezra and he told me that you left his house at 730 pm." My mom said

"I was at Ezras." I said

"Why did you lie to us?" My mom asked

"I lied because I knew that dad would not approve of where I was." I said

"You were there the whole time?" My mom asked

"I was there for 3 hours but it takes me an hour each way to drive over there so I was actually gone for 5 hours." I said

"So you left home at 330 pm and we did not notice that you were gone until after 500 pm." My dad said

"What it the big deal? I am home now." I said

"You lied to us about whose house you were at again and you left the house when I thought you were in your room studying." My dad said

"So you can go upstairs to your room and we will decide if you are going to be punished for this." My mom said

I went upstairs to my room. I walked in and I saw Leo looking through my belongings.

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled at Leo

Relax I am just getting some extra school supplies from the drawer in your desk where I know that you keep your extra supplies." Leo said

"What did you take?" I asked

"A spiral notebook and some extra graph paper." Leo said

"Next time ask me before you take anything." I said

"You where not here for me to ask you." Leo said

"Then you could have waited for me to get home to ask me." I yelled

"Well I needed the notebook and graph paper for school tomorrow and I had no idea when you would be home." Leo yelled

"Fine nut just do not go snooping around in my room." I said

"Mom and dad where snooping around in your room a few hours ago." Leo said

Then mom and dad walked into my room.

"Why are the two of you fighting?" My mom asked

"He was in my room without permission." I said

"I was just getting some school supplies that I needed and she came in here yelling at me." Leo said

"Jayde, do not yell at your brother." My dad said

"Leo, can we talk to your sister privately for a few minutes?" My mom asked

Then Leo left my room. My mom closed my bedroom door so the three of us could talk without Leo getting involved.

"Jayde, we are not going to punish you but I do think it would be a good idea for you to see a councilor." My mom said

"Why do I need to see a councilor?" I asked

"A councilor can help you work through your anger and attitude problems." My dad said

"It is getting late and you have school tomorrow. Have a good nights rest and we will have more discussion about this tomorrow after school." My mom said

Both of my parents left my room. Leo walked back into my room.

"What do you want now." I said

"Why did you replace the picture of me on your nightstand with a picture of Katie and you in LA?" Leo asked

"I wanted a new picture on my nightstand. That picture I had of you was taken when you were 9 years old." I said

"It feels like you have replaced me with Katie. We never do things together anymore." Leo said

"I did not replace you with Katie. Katie and I have more in common with each other." I said

"Dad said that you are chaperoning my dance on Friday so we can spend some time together then." Leo said

"He is making me go because he does not want to go." I said

"Rosie Cavanaugh and I are going as a couple and not just friends like dad thinks so it will work out better this way." Leo said

"You have a date, congrats. What do mom and dad think about it?" I asked

"Mom knows that we are dating and she is okay with it. Dad does not think I am old enough to date. Rosie and I have been secretly dating because her dad also thinks she is to young to date." Leo said

"Good night. I hope you have fun at your dance on Friday." I said

"Good night. I hope you have fun chaperoning a bunch of middle school kids." Leo said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	53. Chapter 50: School Dance

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about the middle school dance with Leo, Xanthe, and Rosie. It will be mostly in the POV of Rosie Cavanaugh but there is a little bit of this chapter that is just in general POV.**_

**The Middle School Dance**_**  
><strong>_

**Rosies POV**

My alarm goes off on a Friday morning in mid May. Tonight is the middle school social but first I have to get through the school day. Of course I have a few tests today. The tests are in science and math which happen to be two of my best subjects.I take a shower and then I put on some jean shorts and a T Shirt. I then grab my backpack and head downstairs to eat some breakfast. Since I am still in middle school my siblings leave for high school before me. The only one still home is my dad.

"Are you taking the bus to school or do you want me to drive you?" My dad asked

"Can you please drive me since it is poring rain outside." I said

"I can drive you." My dad said

"Thank you because I really did not want to have to walk to the bus stop in this weather." I said

"Anytime you want a ride to school, just ask and I will be happy to take you." My dad said

"I have a math test and a science test today." I said

"Are you prepared for them?" My dad asked

"Yes, I studied all week. Math and science are my best subjects anyway." I said

My dad dropped me off at school. The rain was starting to slow down and the sun was starting to come out.

"Thanks for the ride to school." I said

"Anytime." My dad said

Math was my first class and science was my last class of the day. I tried not to stress myself out to much. I always do good on tests but sometimes if I have more then one in the same day I get overwhelmed. At lunch I sat with my friends Leo and Xanthe.

"How was the math test?" Leo asked me

"Good, how was the science test?" I asked Leo

"Good, Xanthe you are so lucky that you had both tests before lunch." Leo said

"I aced both of them like usual." Xanthe said

"Did you even study for them?" I asked

"I never study and I always do good." Xanthe said

"So your parents never make sure that you study?" I asked Xanthe

"They do not care if I study or not. The only thing they care about is the grade. So if I can get a good grade without studying then I do not have to study." Xanthe said

"I always have to study for everything. Sometimes I study and I still do not do that well." Leo said

"I have to study for almost everything." I said

"You are so lucky Xanthe, sometimes my dad will take away my TV privileges if he thinks that I have not studied enough for a test." Leo said

"Sometimes my dad helps me study bu quizzing me." I said

"I wish my dad did that." Leo said

"If you ask him for help studying then I bet he will help you." I said

After school today I went home to get ready for the dance. My dad was nice enough to pick me up from school since it started to rain again.

"How did your tests go?" My dad asked

"Good." I said

"So do you think that you got an A." My dad said

"Most likely a B+ but if either one of the teachers grades the test on a curve then it could be an A-." I said

"A B is still a good grade so you should be proud of yourself." My dad said

"I am proud. Now that the tests are out of the way I can focus on the dance tonight." I said

"Are you still going with your friends?" My dad asked

"Yes, but mom is taking me and picking me up. Xanthe, Leo and I are meeting each other when we get there." I said

The rest of the family got home and it was now time to have a family dinner.

**General POV**

"Spence, how was your day at work?" Toby asked

"Good but it was busy as usual. Lots of paperwork and new cases to get started on. How was your day?" Spencer said

"Good, I took Rosie to school and picked her up. In between that I changed the oil in my truck and visited some new clients to get their construction plans worked out." Toby said

"Sounds like we both had a busy day." Spencer said

"Yours sounded a lot more stressful though." Toby said

"It was so I decided that I am going to take the day off tomorrow." Spencer said

"I wish I could take the day off tomorrow but I have a business lunch and meeting with Jason." Toby said

"I had a baseball game after school today and we won." JT said

"That is good. How many more playoff games do you have?" Toby asked

"Three playoff games and then the championship game. We have to win the next three playoff games if we want to play in the championship game." JT said

"So it is basically you lose a game and you are out." Spencer said

"That is how it goes in the playoff games." JT said

"Rosie, I hope you have fun at your dance tonight." Rochelle said

"I will, what are dances like in high school?" Rosie asked

"The only high school dance that I have been to is homecoming ." Elizabeth said

"I have been to homecoming and the dance where girls have to ask the guys." JT said

"You mean the Sadie Hawkins dance for underclassmen. That is like the lamest school dance ever." Elizabeth said

"You did not go so you can not call it lame. Some random girl asked me to go last year and it was before I had a girlfriend so I said yes." JT said

"I have been to homecoming and Junior prom. I was the Junior prom Queen this year." Rochelle said

"Who was Junior prom king?" JT asked

"Branden was Junior prom king." Rochelle said

"So you had to dance with your best friend Kelseys brother who is the boyfriend of your ex best friend Deylia." JT said

"Branden and Deylia were broken up back in March when Junior prom happened." Rochelle said

"Mom what were the dances like for you back when you were in high school?" Rosie asked

"They were fun." Spencer said

"Did you go with dad?" Rosie asked

"Only senior prom. Your dad was not the school dance type so it took quite a bit of convincing. I had gone to homecoming a few times but it was with former boyfriends and it was before I knew your dad." Spencer said

**Rosies POV**

After that interesting dinner conversation I went upstairs to put on a dress. I put on a navy blue dress with a flower pattern on it that I had just bought recently on my last trip to the mall. I also put on some navy blue flats and I put my hair in a ponytail. **  
><strong>

"Are you all ready to go?" My mom asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes." I said

My mom drove me to my middle school. The dance was in the school gym. I quickly met up with Leo and Xanthe.

"What is your older sister Jayde doing here?" I asked Leo

"She has to chaperon. My dad is making her do it because of her recent behavior at home." Leo said

"I did not think your sister was the trouble maker type." Xanthe said

"She usually is not but lately she has been sneaking out of the house without telling my parents where she is going and my parents have also caught her in some lies. They told her that if she wants to go to prom then she had to be a chaperon tonight." Leo said

"So what do people do at dances? I have never been to one before." Xanthe said

"They dance, talk, and have fun." I said

"Rosie, do you want to dance with me?" Leo asked

"Yes." I said

"The two of you are ditching me already." Xanthe said

"Sorry." I said

Leo and I walked out on the dance floor. Xanthe walked out of the gym. She was clearly upset that we were ditching her so soon after the dance began.

"I feel so bad for ditching Xanthe." I said

"Do not feel bad. She should have figured that this would happen because she knew that the two of us were going together as a date. She did not have a date so she should have known that she would be a third wheel." Leo said

"What if she does not want to be friends with me anymore." I said

"She is not going to break up your friendship just because of something that happened at a school dance." Leo said

"If she does break up my friendship with her then I am going to blame it on you." I said

Leo and I danced until the dance was over. After the dance my mom picked me up.

"Did you have fun tonight?" My mom asked

"Yes but it could have been better." I said

"What would have made the dance better?" My mom asked

"If Xanthe had a date." I said

"What does that have to do with you?" My mom asked

"Then she would not have gotten mad at me when Leo and I ditched her to go dance together." I said

"She was the third wheel so she should have assumed that something like that would happen." My mom said

"That is exactly what Leo said to me." I said

"When we get home just tell your dad that you had fun because he still thinks that the three of you went as friends." My mom said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	54. Chapter 51: Prom

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will focus on Prom. It will involve Jayde, Coco, Channel, and Kelsey. This chapter will be in general POV so I do not have to switch back and forth between the characters.**_

**Prom Day Has Arrived**

**General POV**

Jayde walks downstairs on a Saturday morning which is also the day of her prom. When she walks downstairs she notices that her parents have company over. The Fitz family is over. Jaydes family has never invited them over before. Jayde knows that her mom has reconnected with Ezra and they have become friends.

"I did not know that we had company over." Jayde said

"I invited them over here so we can have a discussion about you." Aria said

"Why are you having a discussion about me?" Jayde asked

"I filled Ezra in on what has been going on with you and he thought that it was a good idea to have a discussion." Aria said

"Jayde, you should take Katie to your room so us adults can have this conversation." Ezra said

"So you want to have a conversation about me but not involve me in it." Jayde said

"This conversation needs to be between the four of us adults." Jake said

Jayde grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and she went upstairs with Katie so the adults can talk. Jayde opens her closet to pick out some cloths for the day. Jayde then goes into her bathroom to change. After a few minutes Jayde walks back into her room to find Katie not there. Jayde wonders were Katie might have gone. Jayde walks towards Leos room to see if he is awake yet and she is surprised to see that Katie is in Leos room.

"Leo was just giving me the tour of the upstairs of your house since I have never been here before." Katie said

"That was nice of him to do." Jayde said

Jayde and Katie walked back to Jaydes bedroom.

"Is that your prom dress?" Katie asked when she saw the dress in the still open closet

"Yes." Jayde said

"It is really pretty. My favorite color is pink." Katie said

"Thanks, pink is also my favorite color. I also have the perfect pair of shoes to go with them." Jayde said

"Leo seems like he is a cool younger brother to you." Katie said

"He is but lately you and I have had more of a connection and he thinks that I replaced him." Jayde said

"What is it like to have a younger brother anyway?" Katie asked

"He looks up at me for advice most recently he wanted advice on girls. We still fight like all siblings do." Jayde said

"Malcolm and I have never had a fight with each other. He is the one that I look up to." Katie said

"Is it different for you because Malcolm is 10 years older then you." Jayde said

"My relationship with Malcolm is more like Mentor/Mente then Brother/Sister so I see what you mean by different." Katie said

"How often do you see him now that he lives in New York with his fiance?" Jayde asked

"Once a month or so but we talk on the phone more often then that. The Bridal shower is over memorial day weekend so my mom and I are going to drive to New York next weekend for that. I think we are leaving on Friday and coming back on Monday. I am sure that we will get to see Malcolm sometime that weekend." Katie said

"When is the wedding?" Jayde asked

"End of July. My dad said that you are invited to the wedding but he did not know if your parents would allow it so he has not asked you to go yet." Katie said

"How was your dance concert last night? I am so sorry that I could not go but my dad made me chaperon Leos middle school dance and there was no getting out of it." Jayde said

"It is fine, my best friend went in your place so the ticket was not wasted. I was only in one dance anyway. My parents ordered a DVD copy of the concert so you can see it when we get the DVD." Katie said

"Jayde we are now ready to include you in the rest of this conversation." Aria said as she walked into her daughters bedroom.

Jayde walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table were the adults were sitting. Katie and Leo walked downstairs so Leo could give Katie the rest of the house tour.

"Your mom told me about how you went to counseling a few days ago after school and he thought that you might have bipolar. My younger brother Wesley was diagnosed with Bipolar as a teenager. Bipolar is genetic so I am going to pay to have you tested." Ezra said

"So what happens if I am Bipolar?" I asked

"If you are Bipolar then a doctor will prescribe you medication to help control it." Jake said

"Also we talked about how it would be good for you to get a job this summer and we have a couple options for you." Aria said

"What are my options?" Jayde asked

"I know that you like to write and every summer at the Philadelphia Inquire they give internships to young inspiring writers. You already missed the application deadline but since I work there I can talk to my boss and see if we can still get you the internship." Ezria said

"Thanks, I would love to intern for a newspaper over the summer." Jayde said

"I will talk to my boss and see what I can do but I can not promise anything." Ezra said

"Another option is for you to help me out during the summer. You can help me teach the Karate classes that I teach or since every summer I coach a youth basketball league you can be my assistant coach for that." Jake said

"I would be interested with helping you with the basketball league." Jayde said

"That is exactly what I thought you would want to do." Jake said

Katie walked back into the kitchen to see what her parents were up to.

"Katie, it is time to go home now so say goodbye." Maggie said

Katie said good bye and the Fitz family left.

"I am really sorry for my behavior recently. You know that I love you and I still think of you as my dad even though we are not biologically related." Jayde said to her dad

"I know, I am sorry if I have been really hard on you but I just did not want to loose you as my daughter." Jake said

Jake and Jayde hugged each other. Aria was still in the kitchen to see the father daughter hug.

"I am so glad to know that the two of you have made up. I am going to go to the grocery store so if there is anything that you want let me know." Aria said

" We need another box of post cereal." Jake said

"Jayde, do you want anything?" Aria asked

"Silk chocolate milk, I think it is on sale this week." Jayde said

"Good because I printed out a coupon for silk milk last night thinking that you might want it." Aria said

Aria left for the grocery store. Leo walked into the kitchen to get a late breakfast.

"You could have come in here earlier to get something to eat if you were hungry." Jake said to Leo

"I did not want to interrupt." Leo said

"I am going to go to my sisters house because she needs some things done around the house that she can not do herself. The two of you can stay here as long as you stay out of trouble." Jake said

"I should study for my finals before I have to leave for prom." Jayde said

"I should do my homework so I can get it done and not have to worry about it tomorrow." Leo said

Jake left and Jayde got busy studying. Leo worked on his homework and after Jayde was done studying she helped Leo with his homework.

_Switching over to the DiLaurentis household._

**General POV**

Coco and Chanel DiLaurentis were very excited for prom. Both of them had bought their prom dresses months before prom was happening. Coco and Chanel were also up for prom queen this year. The other prom queen nominee was Kelsey. Earlier this morning the girls had been helping their mother out organizing things for a charity event tonight. Cece works for a charity that rescues dogs and cats then provides them with new homes. Over the years the DiLaurentis girls have helped their mom rehabilitate both dogs and cats until they have found there new homes. Their mom just left to go do some errands and their dad was at work like a typical Saturday morning went.

Coco and Chanel ate sandwiches for lunch by themselves while talking about prom and how fun it was going to be. After the girls ate lunch they quizzed each other for finals. Jason got home to see his two girls studying on the kitchen island.

"You girls are studying on your prom day." Jason said surprised

"Yes dad, we still have finals in a few days." Chanel said

"The two of you are helping each other prepare." Jason said

"We always quiz each other before big tests." Coco said

"The need to study came from your mother and that long blond hair also came from her." Jason said

"That is what I tell them all the time." Cece walks in with a bunch of shopping bags

Cece and Jason were putting the groceries away. The girls also decided to help them.

"There is more in the trunk if you girls want to go get them." CeCe said

"How was your day?" Jason asked

"The girls helped me with some charity stuff this morning and then I went to the store while they stayed home and studied." Cece said

"I got home and the two of them quizzing each other." Jason said

"Are you still friends with Aria?" Cece asked

"Yes, why?" Jason said

"I saw here at the grocery store today and we talked about our kids. Apparently Jayde has been getting into some trouble. She also told me something that I do not know." Cece said

"What did Aria tell you that you did not know?" Jason asked

"Jaydes biological father is Ezra Fitz and Jayde just found that out right after she turned 18." Cece said

"I knew that a long time ago." Jason said

"When did Aria tell you?" Cece asked

"She told me before Jayde was even born. She was heartbroken over Ezra and she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. I was her emotional support system until her and Jake had gotten together again." Jason said

"I am not so sure that Jayde is a good influence on our girls." Cece said

"You may be right but our girls have been friends with Jayde for a long time." Jason said

_Finally it was time for prom. Jayde, Coco, Chanel, and Kelsey all went to prom in a limo. The next chapter will be prom as to not make this chapter so long. I also wanted to get a new chapter posted today and not a few days from now. Tell me what you want to see happen at prom. After prom there will be some drama so tell me what you want to see for that._

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about or what characters it will involve so send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	55. Chapter 52: The Prom and After Prom

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This chapter will be about the actual prom and after prom events. This chapter will have some drama in it. This chapter will also be in General POV**_

**Prom And The Prom After Party**

**General POV**

Jayde, Kelsey, Coco, and Chanel arrived to prom in a limo. Prom was about to start and the group of friends was excited. This year the prom was being held at the Philadelphia Yacht Club. This years senior class has raised a lot of money to have this prom. Kelsey is the senior class president, Coco is the senior class vice president, Jayde is the senior class secretary, and Chanel is the senior class treasure so all the girls held various fundraisers to make money for prom.

Prom was beginning and the four girls were talking about how hard they had worked to make this prom happen. Dinner was being served first and then there would be dancing. None of the girls had boyfriends at this time so they planed to go to the dance as a group of friends. After diner the girls went out on the dance floor. The four friends were having a really good time. Eventually it was time for prom queen and prom king to be announced.

"The prom king is Bobby Andersen." The prom chairperson announced

Bobby went up to get his crown. Bobby was one of the popular boys but the girls were not friends with him.

"The prom queen nominations are going to be announced by Jayde Montgomery." The prom chairperson said and then handed the microphone over to Jayde.

"The nominations are Coco DiLaurentis, Chanel DiLaurentis, and Kelsey Peterson. They are all my friends so give them a round of applause before I announce the winner." Jayde said

Everyone clapped and chanted for who they wanted to win.

"The prom queen is awarded to Kelsey Peterson." Jayde said

Kelsey went up to accept her win and get the tiara put on her head. After this was done the king and queen had a dance. Kelsey had a crush on Bobby but she never let her friends know about it. After the king and queen dance it was time for desert to be served. After desert there was more dancing.

"Are you happy for me because I won prom queen?" Kelsey asked

"Actually I think you rigged the election." Jayde said

"Why would you think that?" Kelsey asked

"You won junior prom queen last year as a write in when the win should have gone to me because I won the vote if you did not count the write ins. This year you get nominated in my place." Jayde said

"The only reason I won is because I am the most popular girl in school." Kelsey said

"Maybe the votes should be recounted. It would be better if Coco or Chanel won over you because all you care about is being popular." Jayde said

"I am having an after prom party and I would like for you to come. Coco and Chanel you are invited as well." Kelsey said

"I wish I could go but my parents would never allow me to go." Jayde said

"Even though you are 18 and an adult you are still going to do what your parents want you do to." Kelsey said

"I can not get into anymore trouble then I am already in." Jayde said

"Coco and Chanel are you coming to the party or not?" Kelsey asked

"Our parents probably would not allow us to go either." Chanel said

"Our dad won't but our mom probably would." Coco said

"I have an idea so all of you can go and you will not have to get into trouble." Kelsey said

"What is your idea?" Jayde asked

"Jayde, you tell your parents that you are sleeping over at Coco and Chanels house. Coco and Chanel you can tell your parents that you are sleeping over at Jaydes house. That way no one has to know that you are at a party at my house." Kelsey said

"You mom does not care if you have a party?" Chanel asked

"She is out of town at a dance committee conference for the weekend so she will never know about this prom after party." Kelsey said

"What about your brother?" Coco asked

"I told him that I was going to have a party and he was okay with it. He is under the impression that our mom knows about it." Kelsey said

When the prom was over Jayde called home. Her parents were not home so she told Leo that she was going to be sleeping over at the DiLaurentis house. Coco and Chanel each did the same thing. They called home and told their parents that they were going to be sleeping at Jaydes house. The 4 girls took the limo back to Kelseys house. After the limo driver left a bunch of other limos dropped more teens off at Kelseys house.

"I thought it was just going to be the four of us not the whole senior class." Jayde said

"You can't have a party with four people especially with a house that is almost the size of a mansion. Not to mention I have a big swimming pool in my back yard." Kelsey said

The party started and of course because it was a party at Kelseys house it got way out of hand. There was drinking and making out and other party activities. The party games consisted of truth or dare, never have i ever, and spin the bottle. Kelsey had also put on music to help people stay in the partying mood.

Branden was in his bedroom with Deylia. Deylias parents had allowed her to spend the night at Brandens house. Branden and Deylia were having a all night movie marathon and eating as much popcorn as they could. Max was also in Brandens room in his dog crate sleeping. When the party downstairs got to loud Branden turned off the movie playing on the DVD player.

"Why did you do that?" Deylia asked

"No matter how much I turn the volume up I cant drown out the sound of my sister having her prom after party." Branden said

"Max does not seem to mind the noise." Deylia said

"When he is tired he can sleep through anything. I took him to the dog park this afternoon and he ran around a lot." Branden said

"Max must have really liked it." Deylia said

"I took him to the fenced in dog park where the dogs run off leash. He had a busy afternoon socializing with his new dog friends." Branden said

"I thought you said your sister was only having a few friends over." Deylia said

"That is what so told me but you know that things always get out of hand with her." Branden said

"My parents would not have allowed me to spend the night here if they knew that your obnoxious sister was going to host a prom after party." Deylia said

"My sister is not obnoxious, she may make bad decisions sometimes. You can blame our dad for leaving and a mom who barley spends time with her kids anymore for the trouble that Kelsey gets into." Branden said

"My mom told me to be careful around Kelsey." Deylia said

"Why would she want you to be careful." Branden said

"My mom has been friends with a girl like Kelsey since they were little kids. My moms friend is Allison DiLaurentis and she told me that Kelsey was the Allison DiLaurentis of my generation." Deylia said

Just then there was a knock on Brandens door. Branden opened it and it was Kelsey.

"I was going to ask if the two of you wanted to join my party." Kelsey said

"You mean the party that has gotten way out of hand." Branden said

"What are you going to do about it?" Kelsey asked

"I could call the cops and report a out of control party with underage drinking." Branden said

"You would never do that to me." Kelsey said

"Maybe I will because you are getting out of control. Does mom even know about this party?" Branden asked

"No, I asked if I could have a few friends over for a sleepover but I never told her that I was going to have a party." Kelsey said

"Maybe I should call our mom then and tell her what it going on." Branden said

"Kelsey got so upset that she through the plastic cup with beer in it. The cup splashed beer at both Branden and Deylias shirts that they were wearing.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you want to change." Branden said

"No that is okay, this is an old T Shirt anyway." Deylia said

"I just do not want your parents to see the stained shirt and think you were drinking." Branden said

"Are you really going to call the cops on her?" Deylia asked

"No but I think I should call my mom and tell her what is going on." Branden said

"If I were you then I would call the cops on Kelsey." Deylia said

"If you think the cops should be called then you should call them." Branden said

Branden used his cell phone to call his mom while Deylia used her cell phone to call the cops.

"Did we do the right thing?" Deylia asked

"Yes, Kelsey needs to be taught a lesson." Branden said

Minutes later the cops showed up. Everyone started to run but not everyone could leave before they were caught. Jayde, Chanel, Coco, and Kelsey were all caught with drinks in their hands. Deylia and Branden were also caught. Branden and Deylia were still wearing the shirts that had been beer stained because they had not changed after Kelsey through beer at them.

_I am switching to the parents point of view. This is a short time before the six teenagers had been busted at Kelseys after prom party._

**Parents POV**

Jake and Aria get home from a Saturday night out with each other. Before going to bed themselves they decided to check on Leo and Jayde to make sure that they were both asleep. Jake went to Leo bedroom while Aria went to Jaydes bedroom. Leo was fast asleep but Jayde was not in her room. Aria went to Jake who was still in Leos room watching his son sleep.

"Is Jayde asleep in her room?" Jake asked

"She was not there." Aria said

"Were is she then?" Jake asked

Jake and Aria checked the rest of the house and they could not find Jayde anywhere. They did find a note that Leo wrote saying that Jayde called and said that she was going to be sleeping at the DiLaurentis house.

"At least we know where she is." Jake said

"I am going to call Jason and make sure she is there." Aria said

"Aria it is after midnight. I think it is kind of late to call him." Jake said

"Do you believe that this is where she is?" Aria asked

"No, but we should worry about this in the morning when she comes home." Jake said

"If Jason thought that his girls were over here and he wanted to double check then he would call me this late." Aria said

"Go call him then and tell me what he says." Jake said

Aria called Jason. Jason answered his phone almost right away because him and Cece thought their girls were at Jaydes house and he thought that since Aria was calling him really late that there might be an emergency.

"Hello." Jason said

"I know it is late but I just want to know if Jayde is there." Aria said

"No I thought Coco and Chanel were having a sleepover at Jaydes tonight." Jason said

"They are not here. I found a note after Jake and I got home that was written by Leo saying that Jayde called and said she was going to be spending the night with your girls at your house." Aria said

"Did you try calling her cell phone?" Jason asked

"Yes and it went strait to voice mail." Aria said

"Both Coco and Chanels cell phones went strait to voice mail." Jason said

"Which can only mean one of two things either their phones are off or the battery ran out of charge." Aria said

"I just want to know where that girls are." Jason said

"I have no idea, who else did the girls go to prom with?" Aria asked

"It was the three of them and Kelsey Peterson." Jason said

"Kelsey is like the worst influence on them." Aria said

"I would have said that Jayde is a bad influence on my girls." Jason said

"Jayde is just going through a lot right now and that is why she is causing trouble. Kelsey is the Allison DiLaurentis of this generation." Aria said

"My sister is a changed person now then when she was a teenager." Jason said

"Do you have Kelseys home address?" Aria asked

"I can look it up in the school directory. You should drive over here and we can go there together." Jason said

"Ok, thanks I will see you in a few minutes." Aria said

Aria hung up the phone and then filled Jake in on what was going on.

"Jayde was not there. Jason does not know where Coco and Chanel are either. The girls went to the prom with Kelsey Peterson so we think they might be at Kelseys house. I am going to drive over to Jason's and then we are going to go to Kelseys house to see if they are there." Aria said

"I am going to come with you." Jake said

"No you should stay here just in cause by some miracle she comes home." Aria said

"Let me know as soon as you know something else." Jake said

Aria left to go to Jason's house. Once she got to Jason's house they hoped into his SUV and headed strait for Kelseys house. Kelsey only lived about 10 minutes from Jason's house so they arrived there quickly. As soon as they got there they saw cop cars and a bunch of teens attempting to leave before the police got to them.

"This does not look good." Aria said

I am sure that are girls are just fine." Jason said

Jason and Aria walked over to one of the police officers to talk to him.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"We got a call from a short time ago about a prom after party that got way out of control. Do you know who lives in this house?" He asked to Jason and Aria

"Ms. Peterson and her two teenage kids Kelsey and Branden. Kelsey is 18 and Branden is 17." Aria said

"My two daughters and her daughter are friends with Kelsey." Jason said

Aria spotted Jayde being escorted out of the house by a police officer. Coco and Chanel were being escorted at as well. They were soon followed by Kelsey, Branden, and Deylia. Now the six teens were being asked questions by the police officers. Jason and Aria were talking to another cop while their girls were being questioned.

"What is going to happen now? Aria asked

"They are going to be taken to the police station and you can find out further information if you meet us at the station." The cop said to Aria and Jason

Jason and Aria got back into his SUV and they drove to the station. On the way Aria called Jake and he was going to be meeting them at the police station. He sounded upset but Aria did her best to calm him down. At the station Aria and Jason meet up with Jake. Hanna and Caleb were also called since Deylia was also at the station and they showed up a few minutes after the other adults arrived. The cops sent the six teens into one room and the 5 adults into another room.

"We do not want to hold the teens any longer then we have to. Normally the teens would each have to go to court and they could face Jail, Juvie, or Community Service but this time we are just going to fine them. The fine for underage drinking is $2,500 each person. So once the fine gets paid they will be released back into the custody of a responsible adult. Also we tested the blood alcohol level of all of them and only 4 of them show signs of underage drinking but the other two were most likely also drinking just not as much." The police officer said

"Did you call Kelsey and Brandens mom?" Hanna asked

"We tried but we were unable to get a hold of her." The police officer said

"Let me know if you have any other questions because I have some other cases that I have to go work on." The officer said and the he left the room

Aria and Jake were having were talking privately to each other.

"You know that we can't afford to pay $2,500 to get our daughter out of this mess." Jake said

"We really do not have any choice. I can't just leave her in here. We will get the money somehow." Aria said

"Do you think we should call Ezra. Jayde is biologically related to him." Jake said

"I can't ask him for any more money. He is already paying for Jayde to go to Syracuse University in the fall." Aria said

"What other choice do we have?" Jake asked

"I do not want to interrupt your conversation but I would be happy to pay the $2,500 to get Jayde out." Jason said

"You do not have to do that. You already have to pay $5,000 to get your own daughters out." Jake said

"I want to help the two of you. Aria has told me about your financial struggles." Jason said

"Thank you so much. We will pay you back as soon as we can." Aria said

Hanna walked back into the room after calling Kelsey and Brandens mom.

"Did you talk to Ms. Peterson?" Caleb asked Hanna

"Yes. I talked to her and she wants us to pay to get Branden and Kelsey out. She said that she would pay us back as soon as she got back from the dance committee conference." Hanna said

"So she wants us to pay $5,000 to get her kids out of this mess." Caleb said

"Yes but she is going to pay us back in a few days." Hanna said

"Our daughter is in this mess to. That means that I have to write a check for $7,500." Caleb said

"We have the money so just write the check and we will talk to Deylia when we get home." Hanna said

"That is not the point. It is not our responsibility to get Branden and Kelsey out of this mess." Caleb said

"If she was in town then she would be here right now like we are." Hanna said

"I will do her this favor but she needs to know that this is a one time only deal." Caleb said

Jason paid the money for Coco, Chanel, and Jayde. Caleb and Hanna paid the money for Deylia, Branden, and Kelsey. Jayde went home with Aria and Jake in Jakes Ford F-150 4 door. Jason took Coco and Chanel back to their house in his SUV. Finally Hanna and Caleb took home Deylia as well as Kelsey and Branden in the Rivers family Van. Kelsey and Branden went home with the Rivers and they would stay at the Rivers house until their mom got home. All of the parents knew that they needed to have a long talk with their teen kids.

**_The next chapter will be about the talk that each parent has with their teen about what happened. Send me your ideas. I could have included the talk in this chapter but I did not want to make the chapter any longer then it is. I also wanted to get a new chapter posted today and not a few days from now._**

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	56. Chapter 53: The Talk

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I am going to do this in General POV again because this chapter involves several of the characters. This chapter will be the parents talking to their teens and the consequences that comes with their actions. I will try my best to make all the talks sound different even though all of the teens will most likely have similar punishments._**

**The Needed Talk**

**General POV**

_I am going to be starting with Aria and Jake talking to Jayde._

The talk started before they even got home. It was around 3 AM and everyone was exhausted but there were words that needed to be said.

"I do not know what you were thinking when you decided to go to that party and get drunk but you made a very wrong choice and you will be punished for it." Jake said to Jayde

"Can we just go home so I can get some sleep." Jayde said

"There are some words that need to be said first." Jake said

"Jayde has a point. We can't have an effective conversation when all of us are exhausted." Aria said

"I think we all could benefit with some rest so we are going to go home and get some sleep and then we will have a long discussion." Jake said

The family went home and everyone went to bed. Leo was the first to wake up in the morning. He had been sleeping at home the whole night so he had no idea what had happened the previous night. He went to go wake up Jayde and ask her how prom went. Jayde woke up and she was not to happy to be woken up. Jayde looked at her clock and realized it was 8 AM. Jayde got almost 5 hours of sleep but she was still hungover from the party last night.

"How was prom last night?" Leo asked

"Prom was great but after prom my friend Kelsey had this party and I stupidly let her talk me into going and now I am in so much trouble with our parents." Jayde said

"What happened last night? I thought you were going to have a sleepover at the DiLaurentis house." Leo said

"That was just my cover story. Kelsey had this huge party that got out of hand and the cops were called. My friends and I were taken to the police station and mom and dad were there to get me out." Jayde said

"Sounds like you are in big trouble with mom and dad." Leo said

A little bit later that morning everyone was up and dressed. Jayde knew the talk was coming and she was prepared for what ever was about to happen. Leo had plans with his cousin Xanthe this morning so he was not home at this time. They were siting at the kitchen table which is known for family meeting and talks with the kids in this house.

"We can't put this talk off any longer then we already did." Aria said

"I am really sorry about last night. I told Kelsey that I had to come strait home after prom but she talked me into going to her house. I thought it was just going to be the four of us friends that went to prom together and not a party with a bunch of people." Jayde said

"You knew what you were doing was wrong and yet you still did it. An apology is not going to get you out of this." Jake said with an angry tone but not yelling at Jayde just yet

"If I had my own car at prom then I would have just drove myself home right after prom but I was with other people so I had no choice in the matter." Jayde said

"You could have called someone for a ride home. Jake and I had spent the night out last night but if you would have called either one of our cell phones we would have come and picked you up right away. If you could not get a hold of us then you could have asked Coco or Chanel for their dads number and Jason would have been happy to pick you up along with his girls. I am sure that he is having a similar conversation with them right now." Aria said

"I made a mistake and if I could turn back time I would make sure that it did not happen." Jayde said

"I am sick and and tired of all the excuses you are trying to make Jayde, you can't just say I am sorry and have everything be magically fixed." Jake said with an angry tone and this time he yelled at Jayde

"Jake, yelling at her is not going to work. You can't just yell at her and expect her to learn her lesson." Aria said

"What I am I supposed to do then?" Jake yelled to Aria

"Now you are yelling at me. I think you need to go in the other room and calm down. When you are ready to talk to her without yelling then you can come back in here." Aria said

Jake stormed out of the kitchen and went into the living room to calm down.

"Why is dad so upset?" Jayde asked

"He is just going through some stress right now. At the end of this week it will be 2 years since he was let go from the engineering plant because the work at the plant slowed down and they had to lay off several people. He has not been able to find full time work since then. Then my work hours at the art gallery were cut from full time down to part time at the beginning of this year when the government cut down on the amount of tax funding that the gallery received. Both of us are under stress right now but it is a lot harder on your dad." Aria said

"At least he has a job though even though it is not in his field." Jayde said

"I know but he had that job for 15 years before he was let go. Now he is back doing what he was doing before he had his engineering degree. He has two part time jobs but even with the income from both jobs combined he still does not earn as much as he did when he was an engineer." Aria said

"My behavior lately has not helped him either." Jayde said

"Your dad and I had to ask Jason to pay the $2,500 to get you out because we did not have the money. We are going to have to pay him back at some point and your dad wants to take the money out of your savings account to pay Jason back. The only problem is when you turned 18 we took our names off of your account so we no longer have access to it." Aria said

"That is my birthday, Christmkah (Hanukkah and Christmas combined), and baby siting money so I should chose how I get to spend it." Jayde said

"I know but if you took the $2,500 out of your account to pay Jason back then you would be showing us that you can take responsibility for your mistakes." Aria said

"Are you going to tell Ezra about what happened last night?" Jayde asked

"Yes, I can't keep this from him but I do not want him knowing right away. I was hoping to get Jason paid back first and then you and I will tell Ezra about what happened." Aria said

"Why do you want to get Jason payed back before you tell Ezra what happened?" Jayde asked

"I do not want Ezra to offer to give us the $2,500 to pay Jason back. He is already paying for your education. I do not want him to pay for anything else." Aria said

"How bad is the financial mess that we are in?" Jayde asked

"Do not worry about our finances." Aria said

"I want to know if I am going to have a home to come back to during school breaks." Jayde said

"Your dad and I have everything under control. Our mortgage, car payment for the one car that we are still making payments on, and the utilities are getting paid along with all the other bills we have. We just can't go out and spend anymore money then we need to. With both of us only working part time we are living paycheck to paycheck." Aria said

Jake walked back into the room. He was calmed down and ready to talk things through without yelling.

"Have you calmed down?" Aria asked

"Yes, I am sorry for yelling. Just because I was yelled at a lot by my parents for my mistakes that does not mean that I can yell at my own kids for their mistakes." Jake said

"I will take the $2,500 out of my savings account to pay Jason back if that is what you want me to do." Jayde said

"That is only part of what your punishment is going to be." Jake said

"What is the rest of my punishment?" Jayde asked

"You are going to be on restriction the next 2 weeks. No going to friends houses after school or on weekends. I just put that GPS tracker in your car that we bought two years ago and we told you that we were not going to use it unless we have to so if you go anywhere but school and home we will know about it. You are really lucky that your mom talked me out of taking your phone and laptop away as well." Jake said

"I understand and just to let you know I learned my lesson." Jayde said

"One more thing. I took the spare copy of your car key and started your car up. I noticed that you are almost out of gas." Jake said

"I meant to tell you that it needed filling up but I forget." Jayde said

"You really should learn how to do it yourself, so you should come with me so I can teach you how to do it.

Jake took Jayde to the gas station to teach her how to fill up her car. On the way home they picked up Leo from Xanthes house. When they got home they all ate some lunch. After lunch Jayde went up to her room to study.

_The next talk will be Jason and Cece talking to Coco and Chanel._

**General POV**

Jason took his girls home at 3 AM. When he got home he sent Coco and Chanel strait to bed. Then he went to bed himself. Cece was already asleep in their bed. Jason had called Cece from the police station but she decided not to come and they would talk about it in the morning. The next morning Coco and Chanel did not wake up until after 10 AM. Their parents had woken up 2 hours earlier and had already had the conversation that they needed to have. Both of the girls went downstairs Coco had a bowl oatmeal for breakfast with a glass of orange juice and Chanel had a bowl of cereal for breakfast with a glass of milk. The girls could not even finish there breakfast before their parents wanted to talk to them.

"I never want to get a call from your dad again like the one I got last night. I made that same mistake after my prom all those years ago. I had gone to a party and got drunk. I know all you wanted to do was have fun but the two of you got yourselves in big trouble." Cece said

"We know that and we are sorry for causing trouble." Both Coco and Chanel said at the same time

"Both of you girls are really lucky to have parents who love you and care about you. You are also really lucky that we can afford to buy you everything that you want and pay for you to get out of bad situations because If I had not paid for Jayde to get out she would be still be stuck at the police station. You are still in trouble for what both of you did so we are going to take away your cell phones and laptops for the next 2 weeks." Jason said

"Does this mean that we are grounded?" Chanel asked

"I would say it more as put on restriction. We need to know where you are and what you are doing at all times. We know that you may need to use a computer for school this week so both of you can use the desktop upstairs or if you want both of you can go to the public library to use the computers there." Cece said

"I understand." Coco said and Chanel said the same thing right after

"If you want to go to Jaydes house to study that is fine but she is the only friend that the two of you are allowed to communicate with after school." Jason said

"So we can't go study at Kelseys." Coco asked

"No, we think it is best if the two of you distance yourselves from Kelsey right know." Cece said

"That is so not fair." Chanel said

"You can't keep me from seeing my best friend." Coco said

"We are not saying that you can never see her again. We just think that she is a bad influence on both of you. So for right now it is not a good idea for the two of you to be friends with her." Jason said

That conversation ended with the girls being mad at their parents for not letting them hang out with Kelsey. It was going to be harder on Coco because Kelsey was her best friend. Chanels best friend was Jayde and the girls were still aloud to see her.

_The final part of this chapter will be the talk that Hanna and Caleb have with Deylia. Hanna and Caleb are also responsible for Branden and Kelsey until their mother gets back in town. Keep in mind all of these talks are happening at approximately at the same time just at three different households._

**General POV**

Hanna and Caleb could not believe that it was their daughter at the police station when they got the call after midnight on a Saturday night. Well technically since it was after midnight it was very early on Sunday morning. They got a call from a police officer saying that their daughter was taken to the nearby police station for partying and underage drinking. Deylias parents did not know the whole story. They are still unaware that Deylia had not actually been drinking. Deylia was just an innocent by stander who was in the right place the wrong time. When they had gotten home that night Hanna and Caleb would not give Deylia the chance to explain. Branden and Kelsey had spent the night at the rivers. Their mom was supposed to come home on Monday morning. Caleb and Hanna had woken up Darcy and Will and taken them to the neighbors house when they got the call from the police. They explained to the neighbors that they had an emergency situation with Deylia and the kids needed someone to watch them. Normally Tyler could have spent the night with his little siblings but he was sleeping over in a hotel with his baseball team because they had an away playoff game that Day and the team did not want to travel back late at night.

Kelsey slept in Deylias bedroom last night. Branden slept in the Rivers guest bedroom down the hall. Deylia woke up first and naturally Deylia woke up Kelsey as she was trying to get her self ready for the day.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Kelsey said

"I am sorry for waking you up." This is all your fault?" Deylia said

"What is all my fault?" Kelsey said

"You were the one that had that party at your house last night. Who knows what kind of trouble I am going to be in because of it." Deylia said

Deylia and Kelsey went downstairs to grab breakfast. When they got downstairs Hanna and Caleb where just cleaning up their breakfast. A few minutes later Branden had joined them at the table.

"As soon as the three of you are done eating we are going to talk about what happened last night." Hanna said

The teens finished their breakfast and cleaned up.

"We want to talk to each of you individually starting with Deylia first. Branden and Kelsey you can go back upstairs and we will come and get each of you as we are ready to talk." Caleb said

Branden and Kelsey went back upstairs.

"I thought we could trust you to spend the night with Branden and not get in to trouble." Hanna said

"You an trust me. Kelsey is the one you can not trust." Deylia said

"Maybe you and Kelsey should not be friends anymore if you can't trust her." Caleb said

"She is a really good friend. She just makes stupid decisions and does not care if it effects other people." Deylia said

"You should have done the responsible thing and had Branden take you home. You could have even called one of us to come pick you up." Hanna said

"Like I told you last night. I was upstairs watching movies and eating popcorn with Branden the whole time Kelsey was having the party. I was not even drinking." Deylia said

"Well then how do you explain the beer spilled all over the shirt you were wearing last night when we picked you up from the police station." Caleb said

"Kelsey came upstairs and told us that we could join the party. Branden had threatened to call their mom and the cops so she got mad at us and through beer at both of us." Deylia said

"If we asked Branden and Kelsey what happened to your shirt are they going to back up your story?" Hanna said

"Branden would tell you the truth but Kelsey will most likely lie about it. I can assure you that I am telling you the truth right now. I was responsible last night because I was the one that called the cops last night. You can look in my phone log if you do not believe me" Deylia said

Caleb took Deylia phone and looked in her call log. Sure enough he saw that she made a call to the cops.

"I believe you but you still are going to have a punishment. Your mom and I have decided that we are going to take your car keys from you for two weeks so you are going to have to take the bus to school until you get them back." Caleb said

"Do I have to take the bus or can I get a ride to school from Bella?" Deylia asked

"A ride to school from Bella would be acceptable also. Also when Darcy and Will go to sleep away camp for two weeks this summer you will be going as well as a councilor in training." Hanna said

"What about my trip to London to visit Bella for two weeks this summer? Please do not take that away from me." Deylia said

"You can still go to London this summer as long as you do not get into anymore trouble." Caleb said

"I promise that I will not get into anymore trouble. I am planning on surprising Bella in London this summer so she knows nothing about it yet." Deylia said

Deylia went upstairs and now it was Kelseys turn to be talked to. Hanna and Caleb decided that Hanna was going to talk to Kelsey and Caleb was going to talk to Branden.

"I know that I am not your mom but I am just going to tell you that your behavior is not exceptable and if you do not change it then I do not want you to be friends with my daughter anymore." Hanna said

"I know that you think that I am a bad influence on your daughter but I will do my best to prove to you that I am not a bad influence on her." Kelsey said

"I want you to know that your mom changed her flight so that it comes back tonight instead of tomorrow." Hanna said

"Thanks for telling me." Kelsey said

"After we are done talking to the three of you. You are going to go with Caleb back to your house to clean up from that party you threw. I want Branden and Deylia to come help you as well." Hanna said

Hanna kept that conversation with Kelsey short.

"You are my daughters boyfriend and when she is spending time with you it is your responsibility to help keep her out of trouble." Caleb said

"I am so sorry about my sister. Sometimes she just does things without thinking about the consequences and the effect it will have on other people." Branden said

"We all do that sometimes." Caleb said

"Did Deylia tell you that her and I were upstairs in my room watching movies and eating popcorn. Then Kelsey came in my room and she got upset with us so so threw beer at us." Branden said

"She told Hanna and I the whole story. She even told me that you called your mom and she called the cops on Kelsey. You are going to be staying with is until your mom gets back. She switched her flight so she gets in tonight." Caleb said

"What about the dog we have? Max cant stay home alone until tonight." Branden said

"We can go over to your house and take care of him. If you want to take him back here for the day you can." Caleb said

Caleb also kept the conversation with Branden short.

After the conversation at the Rivers house was over Hanna went to pick up Tyler at school. His baseball team had just gotten back when Hanna arrived to pick him up. On Hanna way home from Tyler she went to the neighbors house to pick up Darcy and Will. She thanked the neighbors for letting them stay over there.

Meanwhile Caleb took Branden, Kelsey, and Deylia to the Peterson house so they could help clean up from the party. They also had to take care of Max who was left in his dogie crate in Brandens room when the cops came. The crate was shut but somehow Max escaped and made an even bigger mess in the house. Once everything was cleaned up Caleb took the three teens back to the Rivers house. The also took Max with them so he would not cause anymore trouble. They went home and met up with the rest of the Rivers family. Everyone had a much better rest of the day.

Kelsey and Brandens mom was back in town around 8 pm that night. She picked her teens up and took them home. She also took Max home with them. She was disappointed in her kids but since Hanna and Caleb told her that they already had a talk with them she decided not to talk to them about that but she did have to talk to them about something else. She sat them down when they got home and they thought they were about to get another lecture.

"I should have told you this several months ago. This past January I hired a PI to track down your father. The PI called me while I was at the dance conference and he located your dad." Ms. Peterson said

"Where is he?" Branden asked

"He lives in a suburb of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He works as a campus security officer at Toronto university." Ms. Peterson said

"So I am going to see him when I go there this Fall." Kelsey said

"If you still want to got there then yes but do not go there just because you want to see him." Ms. Peterson said

"Do you have a phone number, email, or address for him so we can contact him?" Branden asked

"The PI will give me that information as soon as he has it." Ms. Peterson said

"Can you tell us anything else about our father?" Kelsey asked

"That is all I know about him at this time." Ms. Peterson said

**I am sorry that this chapter is really long. It may be confusing if you do not read this chapter carefully.**

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	57. Chapter 54: The Last Day

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about the seniors last day of school. This chapter takes place the following Thursday so four days after the last chapter. I am also going to put this chapter in General POV because I want to focus on multiple characters.**_

**Last Day Of High School For The Seniors**

**General POV**

The four seniors Jayde, Coco, Chanel, and Kelsey walked into school together on their final day of high school. This school year had been extremely tough on all of them. All four of them had finished their final homework assignments and would now have to take their finals.

Jayde final homework assignment last night was to write one final entry in her journal. Her english teacher told them to write about the ups and downs of senior year. Jayde wrote about her personal ups and downs which included meeting her biological dad and her two other half siblings. She also wrote about the effects that had on her parents. In her journal she stated that she wished she had known her biological dad a long time ago.

Cocos final homework assignment was for student council. She had to give a speech on the announcements about how much being the VP had changed her this year. She talked about worrying less about her popularity and more about making the most of her senior year. She also talked about what she hopes her future will be like and she wishes the next student council VP the best of luck.

Chanels final homework assignment was for art. She had to take one piece of art from her class that semester and recreate it. The goal of this assignment was to improve the piece of art the second time around. This shows her teacher how much her art improved. Chanel chose the very first painting that she had completed for this class. She painted a new picture of the same thing and made it look so much better.

Kelseys final homework assignment was for her foods and nutrition class. She had to cook a food that she has never cooked before. She had to bring the food into the class the next day for her classmates to try. She also had to hold a cooking demonstration so the class could learn how to cook the food. She also had to learn what foods to substitute in a recipe to make a brand new recipe.

The goal for all 4 girls today would be to do well on all of their finals. Jayde wanted to do good to prove to her parents how hard she studied. Coco wanted to do well because she wanted to be able to prove to her parents that her friendship with Kelsey was not bringing her grades down. Chanel wanted to do well to make her parents proud. Kelsey needed to do well because she was at the risk of not graduating if she did not pass her exams. Once all of the exams were over the girls went home.

Each girl had a surprise waiting for them when they got home. Some of the surprises were good and other surprises were not so good. The good surprises were for Coco and Chanel. When they got home they found packages siting on the front porch. The girls had ordered their party dresses that they were going to wear for graduation. The dresses that they ordered had been back ordered and the girls were unsure if they would arrive on time.

The bad surprises were for Kelsey and Jayde. Kelsey had gotten home to find a voice mail from the school on the home answering machine. She had failed one of her finals and would have to come back to school tomorrow and retake it. In order to graduate she had to pass the final. She decided to delete the voice mail and the call log because she did not want her mom to know about the call. She was however going to show up at school tomorrow to retake the exam. She cared about graduating but she did not want her mom to find out about the failed exam.

When Jayde got home she walked in on the middle of her mom in an argument with Ezra. She had no idea why Ezra was at her house to begin with. She walked in unnoticed and went into the other room were she could not be seen but she could still hear the conversation.

"Why did you not tell me about this?" Ezra yelled

Jayde assumed that they were talking about what happened last weekend at Kelseys after prom party and she was right.

"Jake and I already talked to Jayde and we put her on restriction for two weeks." Aria yelled back

"I am her biological father so I should have been involved in deciding how she was going to be punished for this." Ezra yelled

"Just out of curiosity how would you have handled the situation?" Aria said

"I probably would have grounded her and taken away some of her privileges. I never had to deal with either of my kids getting in this much trouble before." Ezra said

"You never even told me how you found out about the after prom party anyway. I told Jake not to call you because I was going to tell you at some point." Aria yelled

After this the yelling stopped and it was just conversation between Aria and Ezria.

"Katie had to do a research project for her teen issues class. She choose to do her project on teen drinking and partying. While she was doing research she found an internet news story about the party that Jayde was at. In the story it had listed the names of all 6 teens that were taken to the police station that night. As soon as she found Jaydes name in the article she showed it to me." Ezra said

"I was going to tell you as soon as Jake and I got Jason DiLaurentis paid back. Jason paid $2,500 to get Jayde out of the police station because we could not afford to pay it. Do you remember Jason? He worked at Rosewood High as a councilor when you taught there and when I went to school there." Aria said

"I do still remember him." Ezra said

"Well Jason and I have been close friends for the past 20 years." Aria said

"You could have called me for the money. I can give you $2,500 to pay Jayson back." Ezra said

"I do not want anymore of your money. Just because Jake and I are struggling financially you do not need to give us money. You are already paying for Jaydes education which is way more then I could ever ask from you." Aria said

"How are you going to pay Jason Back?" Ezra asked

"Jake and I told Jayde that she needed to take the money out of her savings account to pay Jason back. She hates us for it but we told her that she needed to take responsibility for her mistakes." Aria said

"That sounds fair enough to me. I probably would have asked her to do the same thing." Ezra said

"She is 18 now so she has to start acting like it." Aria said

"When she gets home I would like to have to talk with her." Ezra said

Jayde decides to walk back into the same room that Aria and Ezra were talking.

"I am already home and I heard everything that the two of you said." Jayde said

"How did your finals go today?" Aria asked her daughter

"Really good, the studying really paid off." Jayde said

"I bet your dad will be really happy to hear that." Aria said

Just then Jake got home from picking Leo up at school.

"Glad to hear about what?" Jake asked

"I feel really confident with how I did on my finals." Jayde said

"The grades should be up online by now." Aria said

"I will check them tonight because I have to leave in a few minutes to go teach a karate class. Why is Ezra here?" Jake said

"He came over a little while ago. He found out about the party and wanted to talk to me about it." Aria said

"Leo, I want you to get started on your homework before I get back home." Jake said

Jake leaves and Leo goes in the other room to get started on his homework.

"Jayde can I talk to you for a minute?" Ezra asked

"Yes." Jayde said

Jayde grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and then joined Aria and Ezra at the kitchen table.

"I told my boss that you loved to write and I asked him of it was to late for you to submit an application for a summer internship. Unfortunately he said it was to late but he said that if you wanted to you could job shadow me this summer." Ezra said

"Of course I still want to but I am not sure if my parents will allow me to." Jayde said

"If you are really serious about being a writer then of course I would allow you to do it. I will just have to convince your dad." Aria said

"Also I talked with a doctor that tests for Bipolar and she can get you in tomorrow morning at 11 AM. I understand that you are on restriction so if it is okay with you and your parents I will pick you up at 10 AM and maybe we can go out to lunch afterwords." Ezra said

"That is perfectly fine with me and I am sure that Jake will be okay with it." Aria said

"Jayde, I will see you tomorrow morning." Ezra said

"You can stay for dinner if you want." Aria said

"Actually I have to go. I am writing for the sports section now and they want me to cover a high school baseball semi final game." Ezra said

"That sounds like fine. My school has their semi final game tomorrow." Jayde said

"I am covering that game to." Ezra said

"Ezra, do you remember Spencer, and Hanna. They were in English class with me back when I was in high school and you were the english teacher." Aria said

"Yes I remember them. I also remember your other friends Emily and Alison." Ezra said

"JT Cavanaugh which is the son of Spencer and Toby and Tyler Rivers which is the son of Hanna and Caleb are two of the school best baseball players this year. Aria said

"I was actually told to interview those two boys after tomorrows game." Ezra said

"Jayde, I talked to Jason and he is going to meet you and me for lunch on Saturday. Saturday morning I am going to take you to the bank so we can get the money to pay him back." Aria said

"Do I really have to use my own money to pay him back?" Jayde asked

"Yes, You need to learn how to act more responsible. Your dad and I have been having some trust issues with you lately and this would prove to him that you can step up and start acting like an adult." Aria said

"If it makes you feel better Jayde, If Katie was in this situation I would have made her do the same thing." Ezra said

"Jayde just to let you know Jason is in a similar family situation that you are in. He has family that you do not even know about. He was a little older then you but he found out that his biological father was actually a family friend. Jason biological dad is the father of a high school friend of mine." Aria said

"Which high school friend of yours?" Jayde asked

"Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh. Spencer and her sister Melissa are actually Jason's half siblings. Jason was not lucky enough to bond with his biological father like you have bonded with Ezra but he has a close sibling relationship to Spencer and Melissa as well as their familys." Aria said

"Thanks for telling me." Jayde said

"I should take on Leo and make sure that he started on his homework." Aria said

"You and Jake seem to be kind of tough on getting them to do their homework." Ezra said

"I am not but Jake is really tough about them getting there homework done. Don't you have to do the same thing with Katie?" Aria asked

"No actually Katie comes home from school everyday and starts her homework almost right away. Sometimes she even has it done before Maggie and I get home from work." Ezra said

"She must really like school." Aria said

"I do not know about that. I think she just wants to get it done so she can enjoy other things. I should get going now but it was nice seeing both of you again." Ezra said

Aria and Jayde said goodbye to Ezra. Jake was back from teaching karate by dinner time. The family ate dinner and Jayde helped Leo finish his homework. Jake checked Jaydes final grades and he was proud at how well she had done. She got all A's and B's. Aria had filled Jake in on what was going on with Jayde.

_The rest of this chapter will be told from Jaydes POV. I have been writing in General POV for several chapters but I think the rest of this chapter works best in Jaydes POV._

**Jaydes POV**

The next morning I was able to sleep in a little bit because I did not have school. I woke up to an empty house because Leo had already left for school, My mom was working at the art gallery today, and my dad was out running errands before he had to teach karate classes in the afternoon. Ezra came to pick me up right on time. He took me to the doctor to get tested for Bipolar. I was nervous and scared to get tested. The doctor said that I would not get the results back until Tuesday because it was a holiday weekend. After I was done at the doctor Ezra took me out to lunch.

"This is really good that you and I get to spend some alone time together. I am sorry that every time you and I make plans Katie wants to tag along." Ezra said

"I really do not mind Katie tagging along." I said

"Katie grew up being a daddy's girl." Ezra said

"I was really close with my mom and Leo used to be really close to my dad. Finding out about you has made me second guess who my family really is." I said

"How has you and me affected your relationship with your mom?" Ezra asked

"I used to be able to tell her everything but now -." I said

"But now you feel the need to keep secrets from her because she kept this huge secret from you for 18 years." Ezra said interrupting Jayde

"My dad was the reason that she never told me about you. My mom told me after I found out about you that my dad told her that it would be better of I never knew about you. Do you think that you and me would be different if you had found out about me a long time ago?" I asked

"They would have been different. I would have fought for custody of you. I think that is the main reason why your parents never told me or you because they did not want to loose you." Ezra said

"They still would have had Leo but I get what you are saying." I said

"I was hoping to spend some time with you this weekend. With Maggie and Katie out of town for the weekend I thought it would a good chance to get to know you better." Ezra said

"I am still on restriction for the prom party but I am sure that my parents would be okay if you wanted to come over for a visit." I said

Ezra and I finished our lunch and then he took me home.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	58. Chapter 55: The Surprise

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will focus in Bella Kingston and will be told in her point of view. Other characters will be involved in this chapter but she will be the main focus.**_

**The Biggest and Best Surprise Of My Life**

**Bellas POV**

It was Friday morning of Memorial day weekend. I have school today but I did have a three day weekend to look forward to. My dad is still in jail but he is supposed to get out a week from today. I have my 17th birthday to look forward to on Monday. I shared a birthday with my cousin JT Cavanaugh. He would also be turning 17 on Monday. He was born the exact same day as me except I was born in the UK and he was born in the US. Our birthdays were not supposed to be the same day because I was born a week after my due date and he was born a week before his due date.

I drove to school and parked in my assigned parking space. I am still driving my fathers car because my mom does not think my car is worth fixing since it is old and has lots of mileage on it. Before school I meet up with my boyfriend Tyler Rivers in the courtyard. Things have been really good for us. We will both be doing our own stuff this summer. He is going to be traveling the country playing baseball with JT and I am going to be in London with my dad.

"Are you coming to the Baseball semi final game tonight on one of the ball diamonds at the park?" Tyler asked me

"I was planing on it. Why is it at the park and not on the schools baseball diamond?" I asked

"It is a semi final game and the rule books state that you can't play a semi final or the final game in either schools home turf." Tyler said

"Where would the final game be then?" I asked

"The final game is always played on the Philadelphia Phillies field in downtown Philadelphia." Tyler said

"So if you win todays game then you get to play on the MLB field. Have you even been to a game on that field before?" I said

"A few times but I have never played in that field." Tyler said

Tyler gave me a kiss on the check and then we each went our separate ways to our first class. We met up again at lunch like we normally do. We were siting at a table with JT and his girlfriend like we normally do.

"Bella and I share a birthday. I think it is cool but Bella is not a huge fan of a shared birthday. We were both born on the same exact day and year." JT said to his girlfriend

"I am with Bella on that. I share a birthday with my cousin as well but he is four years younger then me." JTs girlfriend said

So are you coming to my game tonight?" JT asked his girlfriend

"Yes." JTs girlfriend said

" I am going to the game to, maybe we can sit together." I said to JTs girlfriend

After lunch was over I went to my next class. I had a few more classes and then the long weekend would begin. I was in my last class and it was just a few minutes from ending. The afternoon announcements came on the the PA system and at the very end of them I was called down to the office. I had no idea why. I hoped that I was not on trouble for anything. When I walked into the schools office I had the biggest surprise of my life. My dad was there. Both my parents said surprise as I walked in.

"Are you surprised?" My dad asked

"Yes, I thought that you were not supposed to be released for another week." I said

"We told you a week later so we could surprise you." My mom said

"Well you certainly did surprise me." I said

I told my parents that I would be right back because I had to get some things from my locker before I went home. I got what I needed from my locker and walked back to where my parents were waiting. My mom went home in her car and I went home with my dad. We got home to our house that finally felt like home again. I went up to my room to chill out for a little bit. After an hour and a half I went downstairs and sat down with my dad in the living room.

"So how long have you been driving my car?" My dad asked

"Since the beginning of this month. My car stalled one afternoon and I have been using your car since then." I said

"So where is your car now?" My dad asked

"It is at the repair shop but mom does not think that it is worth fixing since it is old and has a lot of mileage on it." I said

"We can just buy you another car so you can get yourself to school." My dad said

"If you want your car back then I can just take the bus to school or get a ride from a friend. There are only two weeks left of school anyway." I said

"You can drive it to school if you want. Its not like I still have my job at the hospital anyway and I will be going to London in a few weeks anyway." My dad said

"So you are still planing on spending the summer there." I said

"Not just the summer Bella. I have to retest to get my medical licence renewed in the UK and maybe the hospital that I volunteer at every summer will hire me." My dad said

"You really are moving back to London." I said

"I have to Bella, I can't work in the US with a medical licence that I no longer have. I already have all the credentials to work in the UK once I renew my licence." My dad said

"What about mom and me?" I asked

"Well your mom is staying here and you are coming with me for the summer." My dad said

"Dad, is this divorce between you and mom really happening?" I asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Yes, it is what is best for everyone." My dad said

"How is it the best option for everyone? The last time mom and I talked about it she said the two of you where just thinking and talking about it." I said starting to cry.

"Bella, do not cry about this." My dad said

"I thought you cared about your family dad, and now you are tearing our family apart." I said still crying

"I do care about family but the marriage between your mom and I has not been going that well lately. We can spend tonight as a family as well as every night for the next few weeks." My dad said

My dad and I hugged and my mom walked back into the living room to see us hugging.

"I love you and I missed you so much." I said

"I will always love you no matter how far apart we are from each other." My dad said

"I was just going to ask you two what you want for dinner tonight." My mom said

"Make what ever you want, mom." I said

"What if we go out to dinner?" My dad said

"Actually I was thinking of going out tonight but I was not sure if you wanted to." My mom said

"I have not had a decent meal in three months so why don't we let Bella pick the restaurant. Her birthday is on Monday but we can celebrate it tonight." My dad said

"Can we just go out for my birthday tomorrow night. I promised Tyler that I would be at his semi final game at 7 pm and if we go out to eat then I might be late." I said

"I think he would understand if you texted him and said that you were spending the night with your family." My mom said

"He won't understand because I promised him I would be there. I do not want to get into a fight with him. Last time we fought it was only a few weeks ago and I do not want him to be mad at me for not supporting him and his team." I said

"It is only 5 pm, if we go now you should make it in time for the game." My dad said

We went out to dinner at the local grill. The dinner time conversation was not much. I was not really in the mood for talking and my parents could tell.

"Bella, How is school going?" My dad asked

"School is great. Nothing new, just a bunch of classes, homework, and studying." I said

"Earlier when we were talking you said something about having a fight with Tyler a few weeks okay but you did not say what the fight was about." My dad said

"I really do not feel like talking about what happened with Tyler a few weeks ago." I said

"Your mom and I are both here for you if you want to talk about it." My dad said

"I know that but I already talked to mom about it when it happened. Since then Tyler and I have have apologized to each other." I said

"So your relationship with him is back to normal." My dad said

"My relationship with Tyler is going really great." I said

"What are Tylers plans for the summer?" My mom asked

"Tyler and JT both got picked to play in the travel baseball team this summer." I said

"That is really good for both of them." My mom said

Dinner was over and my parents drooped me off at the park so I could watch Tylers game. I made it just in time. I sat down next to JTs girlfriend only a few minutes before the game was supposed to start. Deylia Rivers and Branden Peterson were also siting with us. Both of Tylers parents as well as both of JTs parents were siting in the row behind us. Darcy and Will Rivers were also siting in the row behind us with their parents.

"You made it just in time." She said to me

"My parents took me out to dinner. I do not know how much JT has told you but my dad was in jail and he just got out so tonight was the first night that we were together as a family." I said

"JT told me something about his uncle being in jail but he never told me why." She said

"He is a doctor and he prescribed medication to Deylia without her parents permission. Her parents filed charges against my dad and that is how he ended up in jail." I said

"So the parents of your best friend and your boyfriend are the ones that put your dad in jail." She said

The game started but we could still talk quietly and watch the game at the same time.

"Deylia, I thought your parents grounded you and took away your car keys." I said to Deylia

"They did but I convinced them to let me go with Branden. They are siting in the row right behind us with Darcy and Will so they can see that I am not doing anything that I am not supposed to do. Bella, Why were you called down to the office today?" Deylia asked

"I was called down to the office because my dad got out of jail today and my parents surprised me at school." I said

"That is great to have your family together again." Deylia said

"Only for a few weeks. My parents are finalizing the divorce and then my dad is moving back to London." I said

"Are you going with him for the summer?" Deylia asked

"Yes but then I have to come back here before school starts again. I will be living with my mom during the school year and I only get to see my dad during the summer. I wish my parents were not getting divorced at all." I said

"Having divorced parents is not that bad. My parents were divorced for a couple years. They got back together and remarried last year." JTs girlfriend said

"My dad is moving out of the country so I only get to see him less then three months out of the year." I said

"I was lucky then because my dad moved to an apartment that was only 2 miles from the house that my mom, brother, and I were living in. JTs girlfriend said

"I did not know that you had a brother." I said

"He is 19 and he just completed his first year at university." JTs girlfriend said

"At least your dad is still going to be in your life. I have not seen my dad for years. I have not had any contact with him for over a year." Branden said

It was the bottom of 3rd inning and the team was losing 4 to 0. JT was up at home plate ready to bat. He hit the ball and JT was safe at 2nd base. Up next was Tyler. He hit the ball and due to a catchers error in the outfield both of the boys scored home runs making the score 4 to 2. A few innings later the score was 4 to 3 in the 7th inning. The team was still wining but they had a good chance at catching up.

The crowd was cheering when JT came up for bat again in the bottom of the 8th inning. When he came up for bat there was already 2 outs meaning one more out and the inning would be over. He hit the ball and scored a solo home run tying the game up at 4. Next up at bat was Tyler. He also hit the ball and scored a solo home run. The team was now wining 5 to 4.

In the top of the 9th inning the other team had the basses loaded. Tyler and JT both played in the outfield. Tyler was the left outfield catcher and JT was the right outfield catcher. At this time their was 2 outs so one more out and the game would be over as long as the other team did not score. The batter that was up at bat struck out to end the game. The pitcher Ryan Thomas had ended the game with a strike out.

After the game the friends and family of JT and Tyler congratulated the boys. The championship game was going to be played on Monday. All the friends and family of the two boys would be there as well. I got a ride home from JTs girlfriend. I thanked her for drooping me off at home. We were becoming close friends.

"How was the game?" My mom asked when I got home

"Great, they won so the championship game is on Monday." I said

"Who else was at the game?" My mom asked

" JTs girlfriend, Deylia, Her boyfriend Branden, Tylers mom and dad with Tylers younger siblings Darcy and Will, and JTs mom and Dad." I said

"So parents actually go to these games." My dad said

"They were there to support their sons." I said

"Would you like us to go with you to the game on Monday. I have not seen my nephew play baseball since he was in little league with Tyler." My dad said

"Yes, it would be a fun thing to do as a family." I said

"Who did you end up getting a ride home from?" My dad asked

"JTs girlfriend took me home. I found out that she actually lives in the subdivision right across the street from our subdivision." I said

"You should go get ready for bed. I know that it is a Friday night but it is after 11 PM." My dad said

I said goodnight to both of my parents and I went to bed.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	59. Chapter 56: Paying Back A Friend

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter is supposed to be just a short chapter about Jayde and her family.**_

**Paying Back A Family Friend**

**Jaydes POV**

Yesterday I had a nice lunch with my biological father Ezra. He told me yesterday that I should be grateful that I was raised by two really good parents. I still wonder what my life would have been like had Ezra known about me sooner. What would my life have been like with his family. I have learned to appreciate the family that I have even if I get mad at them they get mad at me sometimes.

I have been trying to avoid my dad all week. Family dinners have been awkward this week. I have not been talking to my dad and he has not been talking to me. That all changed during breakfast this morning. We actually had a conversation and it was a good one.

"Jayde, how has your week been?" My dad asked

"Good, I have been home most of the week but I have found things around the house to do like cleaning my room." I said

"I am so impressed that you cleaned it yourself without your mom or me asking you to clean it." My dad said

"I needed something to do and it was the one thing that I could think of that really needed doing." I said

"Jayde, I got the feeling that you were avoiding me all week so I decided to just give you some space." My dad said

"I was avoiding you but I am not doing that anymore." I said

"So your mom told me that you had lunch with Ezra yesterday." My dad said

"Yes, he took me to the doctor that tested for bipolar. Then he took me out to lunch and afterwords he took me home." I said

"When will we find out the results of this test?" My dad asked

"Tuesday at the earliest." I said

"Let me know as soon as you find out." My dad said

"I will. Are you upset that I had lunch with Ezra yesterday and you did not find out about it until afterwords." I said

"I was a little upset when your mom first told me but I understand that you need to see him. I am not going to keep you from seeing him anymore." My dad said

"Thank you for understanding that I need to see him." I said

Now I was with my mom and we were on our way to have lunch with Jason.

"I actually had a good conversation with dad this morning." I said

"That is really good to hear. What was the conversation about?" My mom asked

"I told him that I cleaned my room and he told me that he was proud of me. He also told me that he thought I was avoiding him all week and that it why he decided to give me some space. Then he told me that you told him that I had lunch with Ezra yesterday and for once he was not upset about it." I said

"That is really good. You two seem to be getting along again." My mom said

"Well lets see how long that lasts for. It is only a matter of time before he finds something that gives him a reason to yell at me." I said

"If you stay out of trouble then he will have no reason to yell at you." My mom said

"I guess you are right." I said

We arrived at the restaurant where we were going to meet Jason for lunch. It was a nice restaurant cafe near where he works. Jason arrived a few minutes later. It was a nice day so we asked the waitress to seat us at an outdoor table. I have never been to this cafe restaurant.

"Have you eaten here before?" My mom asked Jason

"Yes, Toby and I come here a lot for lunch." Jason said

"Are you going back to work after this?" My mom asked Jason

"No, we were only open a half a day today. We are also closed on Monday so I am off until Tuesday." Jason said

We ordered food and continued to talk until the food came.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Jason asked

"We are driving to Harrisburg to see Jakes parents tomorrow morning and coming home Monday evening. Leo and Jayde have not seen their grandparents on his side of the family in a while so we thought we would take a little trip to see them." My mom told Jason

"How far a drive is it?" Jason asked my mom

"Harrisburg is about 2 and a half hours west of here." My mom said

"That is not that bad of a drive. My parents live near Pittsburgh now so that drive is about 5 hours to the west of here." Jason said

"When was the last time you saw them?" My mom asked Jason

"About for years ago. The summer before the girls started high school Cece and I took them to see their grandparents for a week." Jason said

"We decided to only make this a quick visit. Jakes parents live in a small apartment and we can really only afford to pay for one night in a hotel room." My mom said

We ate Lunch, talked a little more and then we left. I gave Jason a check from the bank for the $2,500 that I owed him.

"Do dads parents know about me not being biologically related to dad?" I asked my mom

"No, I do not want you telling them either. They just assumed that we had you before we got married." My mom said

"Who else knows that Ezra is my biological father?" I asked my mom

"My high school friends Spencer, Toby. Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Ali, and Jason. Of course Ezra, Maggie, Malcolm, and Katie know as well." My mom said

"So your parents do not even know?" I asked my mom

"No, I never told them who your biological father was. When I first told them that I was pregnant they thought that your dad was Jason but I told them it was Jakes." My mom said

We went home and we had a good rest of the day. I packed a small duffel bag of cloths since we were only going to be gone for a day and a half.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	60. Chapter 57: Holiday Barbecue

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about the Rivers family barbecue. This chapter takes place Sunday of memorial day weekend. This chapter will be a mix of POVs between Deylia Rivers and Tyler Rivers. Some of this chapter will also be in General POV**_

**The Annual Rivers Memorial Day Barbecue**

**Deylias POV**

The annual Rivers family memorial day barbecue was today. This year we were having it on Sunday because Tyler has a baseball game tomorrow afternoon. My parents invited Branden over for the barbecue. We have been dating for a while so Branden was like family to my parents. Tyler is all mad at our parents because they would not allow him to have Bella over here for the barbecue. He has asked them time and time again but my parents tell him no every time.

**Tylers POV**

_At the Rivers House_

I think it is so unfair that Branden gets to come over here and Bella does not. Just because my parents know him a lot better then they know Bella.

"Why can't I ask Bella to come over for the barbecue?" I asked both of my parents

"It is a family barbecue Tyler." My dad said

"Then why does Branden get to come to the barbecue?" I asked both of my parents

"Deylia has been dating Branden for a long time so he is like family to us." My mom said

"Bella and I have been dating for almost 7 months. That is a long time for your first relationship." I said

"If Bella does not get to come over then I am going to tell Branden not to come." My sister Deylia said taking a stand

"You can't just tell him that he is uninvited without a reason." My dad said to Deylia

"I have a reason. My parents won't let my brothers girlfriend come and I think that is unfair so I am taking a stand against my parents." Deylia said

"We are your parents so we overrule both of you. Branden is invited and Bella is not." My mom said

"Deylias right for taking a stand. If you will not let Bella come then I am going to skip the barbecue and spend the night somewhere else." I said

With that Deylia and I left the house and got into her car. We drove away before our parents could stop us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Deylia

"I don't know. I am just driving around for now." Deylia said

"You did not have to stand up to our parents like that." I said

"I wanted to. One day they tell me that Branden and I should not be together and another day they tell me that Branden is part of the family." Deylia said

"I just texted Bella and she said that I could come over if I wanted to so can you drop me off at her house?" I asked

"Yes." Deylia said

"Thanks." I said

We got to Bellas house and Deylia dropped me off.

_At the Kingston House_

"Where are you going to go?" I asked Deylia

"I do not know. I will probably just stop by the Petersons and see if Branden is home." I said

"You can stay here with me if you want?" I said

"Actually that sounds like a good idea." Deylia said

Deylia and Tyler walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Bella answered the door and let us in the house.

"I did not know that both of you were coming over." Bella said

"I do not have to stay if you do not want me to." Deylia said

"Of course I want you to stay." Bella said

"Are your parents home?" I asked Bella

"My dad is out running errands but my mom is home." Bella said

"Thanks for letting us come over." I said

"It is no problem. I was home when you texted and I had nothing else better to do so I am glad that both of you could come over." Bella said

"Well it was unplanned." Deylia said

"So what happened that made you want to come over here?" Bella asked

"Our parents are having a family barbecue tonight and they are allowing Branden to come but they will not allow you to come." Deylia said

"So you just got mad at your parents and left?" Bella said

"They were being unfair. They said Branden was allowed to come because he is like family to them but you could not come because we have not been dating long enough for them to consider you part of the family." I said

"The real reason they do not want me to come is because they hate me." Bella said

"They do not hate you. They hate your parents but they do not have a problem with you." I said

"The only reason they hate your parents is because of me and those pain pills. My parents are never going to forgive your dad for that. It is all my fault and I am really sorry." Deylia said

"It is not your fault, Deylia. I overheard our parents talking the other day and the reason why they hate Bellas parents is because her dad had a quick fling with our mom when she was in high school." I said

"My dad and your mom. That is a combination that never should have happened." Bella said

"Well it did and that is not all. Bella, I also heard my parents talking about your dad and your aunt being together back when your aunt was in high school. Apparently your dad had cheated on your mom with her sister." I said

"My dad and my aunt. That is even weirder then your mom and my dad." Bella said

Bellas dad came home and they invited Deylia and I to stay for lunch.

**General POV**

A short time after everyone ate lunch Bellas home phone rang. Bellas dad picked it up. Bella, Tyler, and Deylia could only hear one end of the conversation.

"Yes both of them are here."

"I will tell them that."

"How did you get this phone number."

With that he hung up the phone.

Deylia and Tyler knew that it was either their mom or dad on the other end of the phone.

"Who was that?" Bellas mom asked

"Deylia and Tylers dad." Bellas dad said

"How did he get our number?" Bellas mom asked

"He called the Cavanaughs and Toby gave it to him." Bellas mom said

"What did he want?" Bellas mom asked

"He wanted to know if Deylia and Tyler where here. When I told them that they were here he said to send them back home." Bellas dad said

Bellas parents told Deylia and Tyler to go back home. Both of them went back home.

"Dad, Are you cheating on mom again? Is that why you are getting divorced?" Bella asked

"No, I am not cheating on your mother. Why would you think that?" Bellas dad asked

"Tyler told me that he overheard his parents talking about you cheating on mom with her sister." Bella said

"That was a long time ago Bella. When your aunt Spencer was back in high school your mother and I were dating and I had cheated on her. We broke up but then a year later we were back together. I have never cheated on your mom since." Bellas dad said

"What about you and Tylers mom? He told me that he heard his parents talking about the two of you back when his mom was in high school." Bella said

"After your mom and I broke up because I cheated on her I went out with your aunt Spencer for a little while. Then when we broke up I had a short relationship with Tylers mom. That was a really long time ago Bella. After that your mom and I got back together and we worked through our problems, got engaged then got married, and eventually had you." Bellas dad said

_Back at the Rivers House_

Deylia and Branden arrived home and their parents were not happy with them.

"Did the two of you really think that you could leave this house and we would not be able to figure out where you went?" Hanna said

"We were going to come home. We just needed to spend some time away from the house." Deylia said

"Deylia, you were still grounded from the party incident last week so you were not allowed to leave the house without us knowing where you were going and giving you permission." Caleb said

"I just went to a friends house. I did not cause any trouble." Deylia said

"Well now you are in trouble. Since grounding does not work for you we have to take away your summer trip to London." Caleb said

"Dad, you can't do that. I was looking forward to surprising Bella in London." Deylia said

"It is either that or we can take away something else. You choose between that trip to London and competing in dance." Hanna said

"If I chose the trip to London then I can no longer be a competitive dancer." Deylia said

"You do not have to give us your decision right now. Think about it and let us know what you decide." Caleb said

"Can I wait and decide after the recital next week. Branden and I have been working really hard on our duet and if that gets chosen for the state competition two weeks later then I guess I will have to chose competing." Deylia said

"Yes." Hanna said

"Tyler, we do not think that you should see Bella for a while." Caleb said

"Dad, Just because you do not like her parents does not mean that you can keep me from seeing her." Tyler said

"You can still see her at school but we do not want her coming over here or you going over to her house. If you want to go to the library and study together that is fine but that is all you should be doing with her outside of school." Hanna said

"So I can't even go on a date with her." Tyler said

"If you let us know that you are going on a date and tell us were you are going then we can allow you two to continue dating or we could do what we are doing with Deylia by making you choose between dating Bella and playing baseball in the summer travel league with JT." Caleb said

"I would rather not choose between my girlfriend and baseball." Tyler said

"Then follow the rules and you will not have to chose." Hanna said

The rest of the day went okay. Deylia and Tyler tried to stay on their parents good side for the rest of the night. The family barbecue went good. Branden came over so Deylia was happy. Tyler was glad that he got to see Bella earlier in the day.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	61. Chapter 58: The Baseball Game

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about the high school championship baseball game. It will involve multiple character so I think it is best done in General POV. This chapter takes place on Memorial day.**_

**The High School Baseball Championship Game**

**General POV**

_The morning of the game at the Cavanaugh house_

JT was up and getting ready to go to the game. He had to pick Tyler up soon and drive to their high school so they could get on the team bus to go to the game. JTs phone went off and it was his girlfriend texting.

"Sorry, something came up and I won't be able to make the game today but I promise that I will be at your house after the game."

"What is so important that you can't come and watch the game. - JT"

"Family emergency, I am so sorry and I hope you understand."

"I understand but I really wish you could be there - JT"

"Good luck today, I will be thinking about you and the game all day."

"Thanks, I could really use some good luck right now - JT"

_The morning of the game at the Rivers House_

Tyler was getting ready for JT to pick him up. After the talk that his parents had with him yesterday he realized that he had to stay out of trouble if he did not want to have to chose between his girlfriend and sports. JT was texting Tyler.

"I am just leaving my house now so I will be there to pick you up soon - JT"

"See you soon - Tyler"

JT arrived a few minutes later.

"Are you upset about something." Tyler asked JT

"My girlfriend texted me and told me that she would not be at todays game." JT told Tyler

"Did she give a reason?" Tyler asked

"She said she had a family emergency." JT said

"That is a legit excuse." Tyler said

"I know but she cancelled on a date a few weeks ago. she said she would make it up to me and she has yet to do that." JT said

"Bella has cancelled on dates before. She was at Fridays baseball game so that has to count for something." Tyler said

Tyler and JT were now on the team bus on the way to the game.

"What are the chances that we actually are going to win this game?" Tyler questioned

"I would say there is a decent chance but after Fridays game I have no idea." JT said

"As long as I am pitching we will win this game." The teams best pitcher Ryan said

The team arrived at the MLB field and had their practice time on the field before the game began.

Now it was less then an hour before the game so it was time for all the viewers to arrive. JT and Tyler had a big crowd to cheer them on at the game. The crowd included JT siblings Rosie, Elizabeth, and Rochelle, as well as both of JTs parents. JT also his cousin Bella, his Aunt Melissa, and his uncle Wren. Jason DiLaurentis and his two girls Coco and Chanel were also in the crowd. Tyler had his siblings Deylia, Darcy, and Will, as well as both of his parents to support him.

All the teens including Bella, Rosie, Elizabeth, Rochelle, Coco, Chanel, and Deylia were siting in one row together. Caleb and Hanna were siting with Darcy and Will in the row bellow the teenagers. In the row above the teenagers the rest of the adults were sitting including Jason, Spencer, Toby, Melissa, and Wren.

Before the game the national anthem was played like any other baseball game played on this field. The batting order of both team were announced as well as the starting pitcher for both teams. Ryan is a closing pitcher so he will not be pitching until later. The game was about to begin. Both JT and Tyler were in the middle of the batting lineup because they were two of the teams best players. The boys knew that this game was going to be tougher then the game just a few days ago.

The game had started. The first few innings went by really fast. Hits were made by both team but no runs were scored. In the top of the fourth inning that changed the other team had scored 4 runs. In the bottom half our team had scored two so at the end of the fourth the score was 4 to 2. We were losing but the game was not over yet. In the fifth inning our team had decided to switch pitchers and put Ryan in the game. In the bottom of the sixth inning we had tied the game up at 4. Tyler had got two of those runs and JT had gotten one so far. The game was still tied at seventh inning stretch time. During the 8th inning there where a few close calls for the other team. That all changed in the bottom of the eighth. JT was up at bat and there was another player on 2nd base. JT hit the baseball out of the park meaning two home runs were just scored. In the top of the ninth the score was 6 to 4 and we were winning. Ryan was still pitching and he had already thrown two strikeouts. One out to go and the next batter was up. He hit the ball but JT caught it to end the game. They had won the game 6 to 4.

The whole team celebrated in center field. The celebration included throwing the bucket of Gatorade on the coach. This was done in almost every MLB championship world series game that JT and Tyler had watched on TV with their parents. The team took the team bus back to the high school. Since it was a 1 pm game they got back to their school around 5 pm. Baseball games average 3 hours so this was a average game length. The total game time was 3 hours today. The day was not over for JT and Tyler. Tyler was going to JTs house for the birthday celebrations of JT Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston. Tyler went with JT back to his house.

_Back at the Cavanaugh house._

The party guests included the Cavanaugh family, The Kingston family, The DiLaurentis family, The Rivers family. JTs girlfriend had also showed up. She had texted JT that morning saying that she was unable to make the game but promised to be at his house tonight. Tyler and Deylia were surprised that their parents decided to show up because of the current feud going on between the Rivers and the Kingstons. Both JT and Bella turned 17 today and there was no better way to celebrate then dinner and desert with family and friends.

After dinner but before desert it was present time. Both Bella and Tyler got lots of nice things including gift cards and other things. Bellas favorite gift was Tylers gift. He had bought her a photo frame and put a picture of the two of them in it. JTs favorite gift was from his girlfriend. She had bought a T - Shirt. The front of the T Shirt said future MLB player. The backside said JT Cavanaugh and had the number 27 on it. 27 was his number on his high school baseball team. It was now desert time.

"Are you still mad at me for missing you game today?" JT girlfriend asked

"That depends, did you really have a family emergency or did you lie to me?" JT said

"I really had a family emergency. My grandma was in the hospital so I spent most of the day with her." JTs girlfriend said

"I am not mad at you anymore besides that gift totally made up for everything." JT said

"I knew that you would love it." JTs girlfriend said

Tyler and Bella were having a separate conversation

"Did you like my gift?" Tyler asked

"I loved it, you always give me the best gifts." Bella said

"What happened after you went home yesterday?" Bella asked

"My parents talked to both Deylia and I." Tyler said

"Are you and Deylia in trouble?" Bella asked

"As long as I do not make any more mistakes or wrong choices then I am good but Deylia is in trouble. My parents might make her give up competitive dancing." Tyler said

"That is to bad." Bella said

"If I get in trouble again they are going to make me chose between you and sports." Tyler said

"They can't make you break up with me." Bella said

"Do not worry about that because I will not let it happen." Tyler said

Eventually everyone that did not live at the Cavanaugh residence went home. It was bedtime so everyone went to bed.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	62. Chapter 59: The Dance Recital

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will involve Deylia Rivers and her dance recital. This will be in Deylias POV.**_

**The Annual Dance Academy Dance ****Recital**

**Deylias POV**

This was not just another Friday. Yes it was Friday and there was only one more week of this school year. Today was a special Friday. After school today I had dress rehearsal for my dance recital. I have two routines this year. One is a Jazz solo to Breathless by Taylor Swift. It was a slower song so it was perfect for me right now. The other one was a duet with Branden to Let It Go from the movie Frozen. This was a faster song so I was a little hesitant at first when Branden suggested this song for our duet. I knew every word of this song by heart thanks to my little sister Darcy. Brandens solo this year was a hip hop/ jazz mix to My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy.

A few weeks ago Branden and I had told Kelsey that we were dating again. Surprisingly she was happy for us. This year Kelsey is in the recital but she is not competing for one of the spots in the state competition in two weeks. She actually decided to stop competing and focus on her future which came as a big surprise to Branden and I. Once school got out for the day I walked into the auditorium where dress rehearsal was going to start soon. This year the recital was going to be held at our school so it would only make sense that the dress rehearsal would be held on the same stage as the actual recital.

I changed into my costume for my solo. Branden and I had our solos in the first half and our duet was in the second half. I was sitting in the audience waiting to be called up on stage and Branden was sitting next to me. Branden and I choreograph each others solos and then our duet is choreographed by both of us. My performance was just a few before Brandens in the first half. When it was my turn I went on stage and went trough my routine. I actually enjoyed using slower music for once. A short time after that I watched Branden go up on stage and go through his routine. After worlds Branden had decided to change his dance style. This was Brandens first time showcasing his new style.

Then it was time for both Branden and I to change into our duet costume. During the second half of the rehearsal Branden and I got to rehearse our duet up on stage. Branden and I have worked really hard on this routine and it certainly shows. After the rehearsal was all over Branden had to take me home since he picked me up for school this morning. Branden stayed at my house for dinner and then he went home.

"How was practice today?" Tyler asked

"It went great." I said

"I can't believe our parents are making you chose between going on vacation to see your friend and dance competitions." Tyler said

"I know, it is so not fair. States in in two weeks and my trip was not supposed to be until mid July. It is not like competing interfered with my plans." I said

"Does your boyfriend know about this?" Tyler asked

"No, I am planing on telling Branden tomorrow after the recital." I said

The next day I arrived to the recital a little over an hour early to get ready. My parents drove me since they were coming to the recital with my siblings. Before I went backstage to change I saw Branden walking down the hall.

"Are you ready for today?" Branden asked me

"I thought I was but now I really do not know." Deylia said

"You will do great like you always do." Branden said

"This is my first performance since going back to dance. Is it possible for me to be even more nervous then I was before my first performance ever." Deylia said

"Relax and think about all your amazing performances in the past." Branden said

"Thanks. I know you will do great today." Deylia said

"Both of us will do great. You get so much support from your family and sometimes I wish I had that." Branden said

"Your mom supports you and so do Kelsey and I." Deylia said

"I have three people supporting you and you have at least 5." Branden said

I changed into my first outfit and waited back stage until it was my turn. When it was my turn I went up on stage and did my solo. It was an okay performance but yesterday I did a much better job. I watched Brandens solo from back stage. He also let his nerves get to him because yesterday was a much better performance. During intermission I changed into my duet costume and met up with Branden back stage.

"You were great out there." Branden said

"I was a lot better in practice yesterday." I said

"That is how I feel about my solo to." Branden said

"Why can't both of us be like Kelsey and not let our nerves get to us." I said

"If Kelsey were competing for a spot today she would get one. Branden said

"Maybe it is a good thing that she is not competing against us." I said

When it was time for our duet we went out on stage and preformed it. This time both of us did better then yesterday. Branden and I were both backstage waiting for the rest of the performances to end.

"See I told you that we would do great." Branden said

"Thanks." I said

"Is something wrong? You seem upset about something." Branden said

"I just have a lot going on right now. With finals coming up and some other things going on at home." I said

"If you want to talk I am here for you. I have a lot going on at home as well. My mom hired a PI to find my dad. Hopefully soon I can see him." Branden said

After all the performances were complete the announcement came that Branden and I were waiting for. Unfortunately neither Brandens or my solo got chosen to compete at the state level. Our duet was chosen to compete meaning Branden and I would be competing in the duet competitions only.

"I do not think I can compete any more." I said

"What do you mean. Just because we are competing as a duet instead of individual we are still competing." Branden said

"My parents are making me chose between a summer vacation and competing. If I am not competing as an individual dancer then I do not want to compete anymore. " I said

"If you don't compete then I can't compete." Branden said

"You can find another duet partner." I said

"Not in two weeks. I can't get a new partner and expect them to be ready for competition in two weeks." Branden said

"Kelsey would do it. She has watched us in rehearsal and I am sure that she would love to take my place." I said

"She can't because she still plans on attending Toronto university in the fall. If she decides to compete again while attending there then she would have to compete for Canada instead of the USA." Branden said

"I thought that was only because she wanted to find her dad." I said

"The PI tracked him down. He works as a campus security officer at Toronto university. She told our mom that she wants to go to school there and it it not just because she wants to find him. I still think she is going because she wants to talk to him." Branden said

I said goodbye to Branden and went home with my parents and siblings.

"How did Branden take the news?" Tyler asked

"Not good. He told me that if I did not compete then he could not compete and I would be letting him down." I said

"Then you have to compete. Do it for Branden. You do not want Branden braking up with you." Tyler said

"Since when are so supportive of my relationship with Branden?" I asked

"You are my sister and I care about you. Branden is great for you and he treats you right." Tyler said

"What if I do not want to compete anymore." I said

"I know you want to. You just want to go on that trip to London." Tyler said

"I really want to go to London and see Bella." I said

"She will be back her in the fall." Tyler said

"I know that but if you can't see her all summer then at least I can see her." I said

"Thanks for being so supportive of Bella and I." Tyler said

"I have to be. She is my best friend and you are my brother so of course I support the two of you." I said

"Well you could be like our parents." Tyler said

"They may not be friendly with Bellas parents they support the two of you together." I said

"I still get the feeling that they would be happy if Bella and I broke up." Tyler said

"They do not seem to have a problem with the friendship of Bella and I." I said

"That is because they would rather you be friends with Bella then Kelsey." Tyler said

"Kelsey and I are friends but Bella and I are best friends." I said

"How is that different?" Tyler asked

"Friends you are nice with and tell them some things but best friends you tell them everything." I said

"So I am friends with Ryan and best friends with JT." Tyler said

"That is exactly what I mean." I said

Over dinner Deylias parents told her that since she was competing as duet dancer and not a solo dancer then she could still go on her trip to London.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	63. Chapter 60: Equestrian Classic

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one is about Rosie Cavanaughs Equestrian competition. This chapter takes place on the same weekend that the previous one did. This will be written in Rosies POV.**_

**Equestrian Three Day ****Classic**

**Rosies POV**

I got to skip school today because today was the first day of classics. Equestrian classics is a three day competition consisting of Dressage, Cross Country, and Show jumping. I am competing in Dressage today. Tomorrows competition is Cross Country. Sundays competition is Show Jumping. My parents were a little hesitant in letting me compete since this is the first three day classic that I am competing in. This competition it organized in age groups so I am competing in the teen group.

I am currently with my horse right now getting her ready for today. I am not as experienced in Dressage so today is going to be a tough competition. Right now is my turn to be in the practice arena. It is kind of hard to practice for dressage because the gait pattern changes for each competition and you do not always know the exact pattern that I am supposed to preform in competition.

At competition time I can see my family in the audience. The competition did not actually start to later in the afternoon so my parents were off of work and school was out for my parents and cousin. The teen division was going first today so I did not have to wait to long before it was my turn. I preformed the best that I could in dressage. I did a pretty decent job and at the end of the teen rounds I was in 35th place out of the 100 teen competitions from all over the Philadelphia area.

I would have to do better over the next two days if I wanted to get a higher place. The competition was local for me so I was able to go home after todays competition. I would have to be back tomorrow morning for the next event which is Cross Country. Cross Country involves jumping but it is a long distance course. I was amazing at show jumping but the long distance always got to my horse.

The next morning I arrived back at the competition center. Cross Country is not really easy to prepare for. You just have to try and do your best. There was a long distance path marked out and you had to follow it. The teen division was going second today so I had some time to prepare. Once it was time I got up on my horse and headed towards the starting line. Once I started I felt fairly confident that I would do well.

I ended up doing great in this event. My family was waiting for me in one of the viewing areas. I finished in 10th place today out of 100 putting my overall score to 20th place. I was going to improve my score tomorrow because Show Jumping is my best out of all three events. Again I was able to go home after todays event. I am looking forward to coming back tomorrow and finishing this competition.

Tomorrow had come really quickly. Show Jumping has always been my favorite out of all three events. I had my turn walking todays Show Jumping course without my horse like every rider does in this competition. The teen division was third and last to go today so I did not have to arrive at the competition arena so early. It was nice to be able to sleep in a little bit. It was almost my turn and I was really excited and happy to go compete.

When it was my turn I did a absolutely amazing job with my horse in the jumping arena. When I was done the crowd was cheering really loud. I looked into the crowd and waved at my parents, siblings, and cousin. I had finished in first place in the Show Jumping round which gave me an overall score of 5th place out of the original 100 competitors. I never expected to do this good. This also was the first Show Jumping competition that I won. My personal best was 2nd place. I usually am within the top 5 of Show Jumping but I never expected to win this round today.

The celebration would have to wait to next weekend because it was late on Sunday night by the time I finally got home. I had school tomorrow but this is the last week of the school year. This also makes it the last week of 8th grade meaning I was really close to being done with middle school. I am really excited to go to high school next year. All my siblings will still be in high school next year. I am also really looking forward to making new friends next year.

The last week of school always seemed like the longest week because of Finals. Even in middle school you still have to take finals. I had no time to study this weekend so I will have to study more during the week to make up for it. My siblings had high school finals this week as well so they would all have to study. Studying was a thing that all of us did not like very much but our parents enforced us. Studying helps us achieve higher grades anyway so there was a reward that came with studying. It also helped to have parents that cared about their childrens grades so much. They where always proud of us as long as we tried our best. They may be tough on us sometimes but it was for our own good. I went to bed after having a really long and tiring weekend. I have never had a weekend this busy. It was the good busy though because I was able to ride my horse everyday. Even though this was a really busy weekend this was also the best and most fun weekend I have had in a long time. Once school gets out and summer arrives I will be able to spend more time doing the things I love. I have no more competitions coming up right now. I deserve a little break from competing after all the hard work I have done recently. My family is the best family that I could ever ask for.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	64. Chapter 61: Graduation

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about the high school graduations of Jayde, Coco, Chanel, and Kelsey. This chapter will be written in general POV. This involves multiple characters so read carefully because it may get confusing at times.**_

**High School Graduation, Here We Are**

**General POV**

It was a warm and sunny Saturday in June and it was finally time for this years class to graduate. This years group included Jayde Montgomery Fitz, Coco DiLaurentis, Chanel DiLaurentis, and Kelsey Peterson. These four have been friends ever since they started freshman year at the high school that they were about to graduate from. Today was the day that this class was going to say goodbye to high school.

When the four girls arrived at the graduation ceremony they went to where they were supposed to go wait before the ceremony began. They lined up according to last name and waited for the walk in to start. Once the line was formed and the music was playing inside the arena single file walk in began. Once all of this years graduates were seated inside the arena the official ceremony began. There were a lot of speeches from various teachers and school administrators.

Now it was time for the diplomas. The diplomas would be handed to the graduates one by one in alphabetical order. Chanel DiLaurentis was the first to get her diploma. Right after her Coco DiLaurentis got her diploma. A short time after the DiLaurentis twins got there's Jayde Montgomery Fitz got her diploma. A little while later it was time for Kelsey Peterson to get her diploma. Now that all four girls had their diploma in hand all the had to do was wait for the rest of the names to be called.

After that there were a few more speeches and then it was time for the graduation cap to be thrown up in the air. After the caps were thrown everyone had officially graduated. Row by row the graduates got up and walked out of the arena with their diploma in hand. The four girls met each other outside before going to find their familys.

_When Jayde found her family she was surprised to find some extra people to support her. Ezra, Malcolm, and Katie were their with both her parents and Leo._

"I did not know that you three were coming." Jayde said to Ezra, Malcolm, and Katie

"Of course we would be at your graduation." Katie said

"My mom had to work today so she could not come but I drove here from New York for the weekend to see you." Malcolm said

"Thanks for coming to my graduation." Jayde said

"We are all really proud of you." Ezra said

"What does it feel like to have that diploma in hand?I got my middle school graduation certificate this week but the high school diploma is a much bigger deal." Leo asked

"It feels great. You will get the high school one in four years." Jayde said

"I remember my high school graduation. I was a few months pregnant with you and graduating was a really great accomplishment for me." My mom said

"Just wait to you have that university degree in your hand." My dad said

"Can we all go out to eat to celebrate?" Jayde asked

"Sure, This is your day so you can pick the restaurant." My dad said

_Coco and Chanel had found their mom and dad_

"Congratulations." Both of their parents said

"Thanks." The twins said to both of their parents at the same time

_Kelsey found her mom and brother who where waiting to congratulate her._

"Congrats." Kelseys mom said

"My big sister finally graduated high school." Branden said

"You only have one more year little brother." Kelsey said

"We should invite your friends to go out with us." Kelseys mom said

"Which friends?" Branden asked

"Mom means Coco, Chanel, and Jayde." Kelsey said

"Mom may be okay with the friends you have but I am not." Branden said

"Which of Kelseys friends are you not okay with?" Kelseys mom asked

"Coco DiLaurentis." Branden said

"What is your problem with her?" Kelsey asked

"I just do not want to go out to a restaurant with my Ex Girlfriend." Branden said

"You two have been broken up for three years, I think you can eat a meal with her." Kelsey said

"Branden, this is Kelseys day to celebrate so if she wants to invite her friends you have to let her and go along with it." Kelseys mom said

"Kelsey, I just do not understand why you and Coco are still friends because you know what happened between me and her." Branden said

"You never really told me why the two of you broke up. I know that it was your first relationship and it only lasted a few months." Kelseys mom said

"It was the first relationship for both of us and it was just not a good match." Branden said

"It must have been something else if you do not even want to try and be friends with her." Kelseys mom said

"She was pregnant mom. She told me after she told Branden and I took her to get an abortion." Kelsey said

"You had no right to tell mom why we broke up. You were the one that took her to get the abortion." Branden said

"Yes, Coco told me that she was pregnant. She told me that she did not want the baby and wanted me to go with her so she could get an abortion." Kelsey said

"I can't believe you took her knowing that it was my baby." Branden said

"She told me that you were okay with her getting the abortion." Kelsey said

"She lied to you Kelsey, She told me that abortion was the only way. I told her that she was just taking the easiest way out and if she got the abortion we would be over." Branden said

"This is not the time for the two of you to fight about this. We can all talk about this later." Kelseys mom said

_After the graduates found their familys and had their own conversations, the four friends and their family went out to a nice midday meal. There were a total of 14 people at this meal._

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand. The graduation was in this chapter so the party should be in the next chapter.**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	65. Chapter 62: Graduation Open Houses

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be done in General POV as it involves several characters. This chapter will be about the Graduation/Open House parties of this years graduating seniors. There will be more then one open house party in this chapter. These parties take place on different days but I am putting it all together in one chapter so I do not have to do three separate chapters.  
><strong>_

**Graduation Open House Party**

**General POV**

_I am starting with Kelsey Petersons graduation open house._

Kelsey came home from her graduation today and tomorrow she is having a graduation open house. Of course Branden and Kelseys mom had wanted to talk to them about what she found out earlier in the day. That was not going to be a good conversation for the two siblings.

"We need to talk about what I found out earlier." Ms. Peterson said

"Mom, I do not think Branden wants to talk about it." Kelsey said

"Branden you should have told me what was going on with Coco as soon as you found out." Ms. Peterson said

"I never told you because I knew that you would be disappointed in me." Branden said

"Kelsey if you knew that your friend was in trouble and it involved your brother you also should have told me." Ms. Peterson said

"I wanted to but Branden told me not to tell anyone including you." Kelsey said

"Are you going to tell Cocos parents?" Branden asked

"Yes, I think they have a right to know about this." Ms. Peterson said

"Mom, I know her parents and telling them is only going to make things worse." Kelsey said

"They need to know even though this happened three years ago they still need to know." Ms. Peterson said

"Are you mad at me?" Branden asked

"Yes, I just don't understand why you would feel the need to get close to her at such a young age." Ms. Peterson said

"Dad had just moved to Canada and was not in Kelseys or my life anymore. I wanted to feel close to someone and at the time Coco was the only one that I felt close with." Branden said

"What about your sister or I?" Ms. Peterson asked

"I have never had that great of a sibling relationship with Kelsey and you have never really been around that much for Kelsey and I." Branden said

"How old were the two of you when this happened?" Ms. Peterson asked

"I was a few months from turning 15 and Coco was a few months from turning 16." Branden said

"Kelsey, Why would you take her to the clinic without talking to me first?" Ms. Peterson asked

"I was only Cocos ride. I had just turned 16 and got my drivers licence. She did not have hers yet so she asked me to drive her." Kelsey said

"I am going to call Cocos parents now and let them know about this." Ms. Peterson said

While she called Cocos parents Branden and Kelsey walked into the other room and picked up another phone to listen in on the conversation. Once their mom had told Cocos parents they could hear yelling on the other end of the phone.

The next day Kelsey had her grad party. Kelsey really wanted to talk to Coco about what happened last night after her parents found out.

"What happened last night?" Kelsey asked Coco

"I got yelled at by my parents. You can tell your brother that it was not cool of him to tell your mom after he promised me that he would keep it a secret." Coco said

"Branden did not tell her, I did." Kelsey said

"Why would you do that?" Coco asked

"She wanted to know why he still hated you after being broken up for almost three years." Kelsey said

"You should have just told her that I cheated on him. The abortion was not the only reason we broke up. He caught me making out with a older guy on the varsity football team." Coco said

"I did not know that part." Kelsey said

"I should have told you about that but I just figured that Branden would tell you." Coco said

"Are we still friends?" Kelsey asked

"Yes." Coco said

Deylia had come to Kelseys open house but mostly to talk to Branden.

"You can tell your sister that I am sorry for not coming to her graduation. I wanted to go but my parents would not let me." Deylia said

"Kelsey and I are not really on good terms right now so I would suggest that you tell her yourself." Branden said

"Why, What happened?" Deylia asked

"After the graduation yesterday my mom invited some of Kelseys friends out to eat with us. Of course that included Coco DiLaurentis." Branden said

"That must have been really awkward for you." Deylia said

"It was, last night Kelsey told my mom about Coco being pregnant and getting the abortion. Then my mom talked with Kelsey and I. She even called Cocos parents last night and told them everything." Branden said

"I can't believe Kelsey would do that." Deylia said

"I can, Kelsey can't be trusted with any secret." Branden said

Branden and Deylia took his dog Max for a walk around the subdivision to keep him from getting really hyper around Kelseys friends.

_Know I will be switching to Coco DiLaurentis and Chanel DiLaurentis grad party that takes place the following weekend after their graduation._

Coco and Chanels grad party was today. The twin girls had graduated one week ago. Cocos parents were not happy with her right now. It had been a week since they found out. They wanted to cancel the open house but they decided that it would not be fair to Chanel.

"The party is today, Are you excited for it?" Chanel asked Coco

"The only reason that our parents are still letting us have it is because of you." Coco said

"We both graduated so we both get the party." Chanel said

"Our parents still hate me. I heard dad talking on the phone to his friend Aria and he said he wanted to cancel the party but our mom would not let him." Coco said

Later in the evening during the party Coco was feeling left out of the celebration. Her parents were talking about all the great accomplishments that Chanel had had over the years and they were not talking about Coco at all. The weather was warm and sunny so most of the party guests were outside. Coco went inside for a little while because she was not really in the party mood. Earlier Coco had found where her parents kept there secret stash of alcoholic beverages. Coco knows that she should not have any but she figures a little bit will not hurt. A little bit turned into a lot. She was sitting on the floor crying when her mom saw what she had been up to.

"Coco, Why are you crying?" Cece asked

"This is my party just as much as it is Chanels. You and dad are making me feel left out." Coco said

"Coco, Have you been drinking?" Cece asked

"Yes." Coco said

"Why would you do that?" Cece asked

"I thought it would make me feel better but now I feel worse. Please do not tell dad about this." Coco said

"I won't tell your dad but I do not want to you act like this again." Cece said

It was to late. Cocos dad had heard the last part of the conversation.

"What are you not telling me?" Jason asked

"Coco is just really tired and I told her to go to bed early." Cece said

"Why do I get the feeling that is not exactly what is going on here." Jason said

"I made a bad mistake dad and I am really sorry." Coco said

"What did you do this time?" Jason asked

"I was feeling left out and I starting drinking because I thought it would make me feel better." Coco said

"I am really disappointed in you right now." Jason said

"She can't go back out to the party like this." Cece said

"A lot of people have already left so just go upstairs and go to bed." Jason said

Coco listened to both her parents and went upstairs to her bedroom. The next day was fathers day so Coco knew that she needed to make it up to both her parents but especially her dad.

_Jayde Montgomery Fitz was having her graduation open house party two weeks after she graduated._

It was now Jaydes turn to have her party. Over the last two weeks she has been to the graduation parties for her other friends including Kelsey, Coco, and Chanel. The four friends had planned their graduation parties out ahead of time so they did not have them on the same day. Jayde was excited to have all her family and friends together to celebrate her graduation. Jaydes uncle Mike, Aunt Mona, and Cousin Xanthe will be moving to LA really soon so this would be the last time that Jayde gets to see them for a while. They would be at her party today along with Ezra and Katie. Jayde was happy to have her family all together.

"I can't believe that you are really moving to LA in a few weeks." Jayde said to Xanthe

"Living in LA is going to be really fun." Xanthe said

"Send me pictures of your new house and school." Jayde said

"Of course I will?" Xanthe said

"Have you started packing things up yet?" Jayde asked

"Yes, We have things packed up in boxes all over the house." Xanthe said

"Did your parents sell the house yet?" Jayde asked

"They sold it and the new people are moving in the house by Mid July." Xanthe said

The rest of Jaydes grad party went really good. Jayde is hoping to have a really fun summer before she leaves for Syracuse University at the end of August.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thank You**_


	66. Chapter 63: State Dance Competition

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be in Deylias POV and will be about her dance competetion. This chapter takes place in the middle of June.**_

**Pennsylvania State Dance Competition**

**Deylia POV**

Two weeks ago I learned that I could compete in this years state competition. I was competing in the duet category this year with Branden. This would be different for me as I would always compete in the solo round. Branden and I would be preforming to the same song that we used a few weeks ago at the recital. We changed the routine up a little bit to make it better.

Now that it was officially summer break I was hoping to spend some time with Branden outside of dance rehearsals. Our relationship has been rocky for the last few weeks. I think dancing together has put a strain on our relationship. A few days ago Branden pulled a muscle in his arm. Luckily it was just a muscle strain and not anything worse. He is still able to compete thankfully.

_A few days ago in practice_

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" I asked Branden

"I think so." Branden said

"Do you need me to take you to the doctors office?" I asked

"No, I think I just need to ice it." Branden said

Then Branden and I went back to his house. He iced his shoulder and seemed better. I stayed with him for a little while since his mom and sister were not home at the time.

"You do not have to stay with me. You can go home if you want." Branden said

"I want to stay with you." I said

"Deylia, I do not need a babysitter." Branden said

"I am not babysitting you. I just want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend." I said

"We have spent a lot of time together lately." Branden said

"When was the last time that we were together outside of dance and school?" I asked

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago." Branden said

"Exactly my point." I said

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." Branden said

"I am trying to say that dance is interfering with our relationship." I said

"If you think that then maybe we should go back to being just friends." Branden said

"Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?" I asked

"No Deylia, I will always love you but our friendship comes before romance." Branden said

"Branden, is something bothering you?" I asked

"Kelsey and I talked to our dad on the phone for like 2 minutes the other day." Branden said

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked

"No." Branden said

"What did he say to you?" I asked

"Not much. He just said that he was sorry for leaving and not being in our life for like three years." Branden said

"Did he tell you why he left?" I asked

"He said it was complected but he regrets not being in the life of Kelsey and I." Branden said

"Do you believe him?" I asked

"I would like to but honestly I don't believe him." Branden said

Branden and I cooked dinner at his house. After dinner I went home.

Yesterday Branden and I were practicing in my home dance studio. A few years ago my parents hired a family friend to help them build a dance studio for me in the basement. I mostly use this studio for myself but I have allowed Branden to rehearse in here sometimes.

_Yesterday in practice._

Branden and I had been rehearsing for a while. We were ready for tomorrow but we were rehearsing one final time. My parents were at work, Darcy and Will were at YMCA day care. Tyler was home but he promised not to bother Branden and I. All the sudden our rehearsal turned in to a make out session. I pulled away because it was getting to intense.

"Branden, We have to stop." I said

"I thought you wanted more romance." Branden said

"I do but right now we are supposed to be rehearsing for states." I said

"Then, can I take you on a real date tonight?" Branden asked

"I can't tonight because I have plans." I said

"Who is more important then me?" Branden asked

"I would love to go out tonight but I have plans with Bella." I said

"So you can't break them to spend time with me." Branden said

"No, Bella needs me right now." I said

"I thought Bella had a boyfriend." Branden said

"She does, My brother Tyler is her boyfriend." I said

"Have Tyler spend time with Bella tonight so we can go out." Branden said

"I made these plans with her days ago. I am not going to cancel them." I said

"We could turn it into a double date if you invite Tyler." Branden said

"Normally I would say yes to this but Bella said she wanted to have a girls night." I said

"The two of you can have your girls night another night." Branden said

"Bellas parents were supposed to finalize their divorce today so I just don't think she can handle a double date tonight." I said

"Can we got out on Sunday then?" Branden asked

"I have plans with my dad on Sunday. This Sunday is fathers day but you probably forgot about that since you don't have a dad that cares about you." I said

Those words I just said really upset Branden. He ran up the basement steps and left before I could say I was sorry.

Today Branden and I were not speaking to each other. We were both at the competetion. We were dancing together but not talking to each other. We took our turn on the stage preforming our routine in front of the judges. Our performance today was not that great at all. Now we were waiting backstage for the results.

"What you said yesterday really hurt me." Branden said

"I know and I am really sorry Branden." I said

"I forgive you. I think you are right about dance interfering with our relationship." Branden said

"Maybe it is a good thing that there is little chance of us competing at nationals this year." I said

The announcement was made and we were not moving on to compete at nationals.

"Now my mom is going to be super upset at me for not making it." Branden said

"We just had an off day." I said

"If we had not been mad at each other then we probably would have made it through." Branden said

We thought that we had not made it through to nationals but just before we left we heard an announcement being made. One extra pair was going to be competing at nationals this year and that extra duet was us. Branden and I had made it through to nationals by some miracle. Just as we were leaving we ran into Brandens mom.

"The two of you were very lucky this time." Ms. Peterson said

"We just had a bad day. Our rehearsals over the last two weeks have been so much better." I said

"You two better not have a bad day when you preform at nationals. I may have been able to get you out if it this time but I won't be able to get you both out of it again." Ms. Peterson said

Then Brandens mom left. Branden and I drove together so Branden was taking me home.

"What did your mom mean when she said that she got us out of it?" I asked

"If I had to guess I would say that she probably paid someone off to make sure that we would move on." Branden said

"Isn't that Illegal?" I asked

"Yes it is but knowing my mom I am sure that it is not the first time she has done this." Branden said

"Just because she is on the dance committee board that does not make it okay for your mom to pay people off." I said

"I know. How was your girls night with Bella last night?" Branden asked

"It was fun we went to the movies and we saw The Fault In Our Stars." I asked

"I heard that was supposed to be a good movie. I know Kelsey really wanted to see it." Branden said

"Actually I saw her at the movie theater last night. She was with some older boy." I said

Branden ate dinner at my house with my family.

"How did your competetion go today?" My mom asked

"Not that great but by some miracle we made it through to nationals." I said

"That is really great?" My dad said

"I think my mom paid someone off to make sure we made it through. At first we found out that we were not going through and then a short time later they added an extra duet to compete at nationals." Branden said

"Did she say something to one or both of you?" My mom asked

"She said that she saved us this time but she won't be able to save us again." Branden said

"If your mom did pay someone off that could get her in serious legal trouble." My dad said

"I don't think that this was the first time that my mom did something like this. Kelsey and I have been competing for years. My mom has been on the board for as long as we have been competing." Branden said

After dinner Branden and I were talking.

"We need to set up a rehearsal schedule for nationals." Branden said

"I am leaving on Monday and I will not be home for two weeks." I said

"I thought you were going on vacation for two weeks in mid July." Branden said

"I am but I am also going to be a camp councilor in training were my little siblings are going to sleep away camp for two weeks." I said

"When are we going to rehearse" Branden asked

"We can use the first two weeks in July to pick a song and start to choreograph. Then we have all of August. We also have all of September even though we will be back to school by then." I said

"I know that our relationship has been kind of challenging but I think we can work through things." Branden said

"I do to but we need to find some sort of balance between dancing and our relationship." I said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	67. Chapter 64: Sleep Away Camp

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be written in General POV as it focuses on several characters. This chapter will be about Deylia Rivers as a camp councilor in training as well as Will and Darcy Rivers as campers at sleep away camp._**

**Summer Sleep Away Camp**

**General POV**

This was going to be a busy summer for the Rivers kids and teenagers. Tyler Rivers was leaving town to be a part of a travel baseball team. His best friend JT Cavanaugh was going with him for the summer. Ryan Tomas, another member of his high school team was also going. They were leaving for most of the summer. They would only be home one week at a time a few times throughout the summer.

Deylia Rivers was leaving today with her two younger siblings Darcy and Will Rivers. Deylia would be driving them to sleep away camp for two weeks. Deylia was also staying for two weeks. She is going to be a councilor in training. The councilor in training thing was not Deylias choice. Her parents asked her to do it in order to keep an eye on Darcy and Will as this would be there first time away from home and away from their parents.

They arrived at sleep away camp. Deylias parents found one that was sort of close to home. The camp was only about one hour away so in an emergency Deylia would be able to bring Darcy and Will home or their parents could come and pick them up. Darcy and Will were put into different groups. Darcy was upset about it but Deylia reminded her that girls and boys are put into different camp bunks.

"Why can't I be with my brother?" Darcy said crying and Deylia was trying to confront her.

"Girls and Boys are in different camp groups. You still will get to see him for daily camp activities." Deylia said

"What about you? Whose group are you in?" Darcy asked

"Our parents requested that I be a councilor in training for the group you are in. Does that make you feel better Darcy?" Deylia said

"Yes, I just miss home already." Darcy said

"I am here for you and so is Will." Deylia said

"What was it like when you went away for worlds without our parents?" Darcy said

"It was good. I had my friends with me so I was never alone." Deylia said

"You are so lucky. You get to go to London in one month." Darcy said

"My trip to London is a birthday gift from our parents." Deylia said

"When are you leaving for London?" Darcy asked

"The day after my 17th birthday." Deylia said

After Deylia had that conversation with Darcy to help calm her down, Deylia found out that she had been mistakenly assigned to another group.

"My parents requested that I get put into the group that Darcy is in." Deylia said

"I am so sorry there was a mix up. I will fix it right away." Another Councilor said

"Thank you." Deylia said

The camp quickly fixed the councilor problem. Deylia was relieved because she does not want to see her little sister Darcy upset. Later that night there was a camp fire so the campers could get to know each other.

"Hi, My name is Will Rivers and I just graduated elementary school. I like watching my big brother Tyler play basketball and Baseball. I like to watch all sort of sports with my dad including football, basketball, hockey, and baseball." Will said

"Hi, My name is Darcy Rivers and I am going into forth grade. I like to dancing, ice skating, and gymnastics. I like watching my big sister compete in dance competitions." Darcy said

"Hi, My name is Deylia Rivers and I am going into my junior year. I am the big sister to Darcy and Will. I am a competitive dancer. I won nationals last October and team USA won silver this past April at worlds. I have competed both solo and duet but this season I am going to be competing duet only." Deylia said

Deylia was asked to run some dance classes over the next two weeks. She gladly accepted the job. Over the next two weeks everyone had more fun then they thought they would. Deylia even wanted to be a CIT next summer. Darcy and Will were unsure if they wanted to return next summer but they did have a lot of fun. On the way home from camp Deylia had to pull over because her low tire pressure indicator came on. Deylia pulled off the freeway and into the nearest parking lot. Luckily Deylia realized she was currently in Brookhaven and in the parking lot of the newly built Brookhaven mall. She got out of the car and realized that one of the tires was almost flat. She was 30 minutes away from home and did not know what else to do but call one of her parents. Deylia ca;;ed her dad and he picked up his cell phone right away

"Hi Deylia, Are you home yet?" Caleb asked

"No, I am almost home but I have a flat tire." Deylia said

"Where are you?" Caleb asked

"I pulled off the highway and I am in the parking lot of Brookhaven mall." Deylia said

"I will be there as soon as I can. In the meantime you can call AAA Roadside Assistance. The information and the phone number should be in the glove-box." Caleb said

"Thanks dad." Deylia said

Deylia called the number for roadside assistance and they said they would have a tow truck there in one hour. Deylia knew her dad was at work which is about 45 minutes from where she was. Darcy and Will were getting hungry for lunch so Deylia took them inside the mall and bought them some lunch at the food court. After they ate they went back outside to wait for their dad and the tow truck to come.

Caleb showed about shortly before the tow truck arrived.

"Did you check to see if there was a spare tire?" Caleb asked

"No." Deylia said

Caleb checked for the spare tire but he could not find one.

"I thought for sure there would be a spare tire." Caleb said

"Even if there was a spare it is not like I would know how to change it." Deylia said

"I am going to have to teach you one day." Caleb said

The tow truck driver arrived and Caleb was surprised who it was. The tow truck driver was Travis a former friend of Hanna.

"It is good to see you again." Travis said

"I think the last time I saw you was at Hanna's 15th high school reunion." Caleb said

"She said she was going to keep in touch with me but she never did." Travis said

"I actually asked Hanna not to keep in touch with you." Caleb said

"What did you do that for?" Travis asked

"I was afraid that you were going to interfere with our marriage." Caleb said

"I have no intention to interfere with your marriage." Travis said

"Well you did get into the middle of my relationship with Hanna back in high school." Caleb said

"That was a long time ago Caleb, When Hanna and I were dating I could tell that she was never fully over you." Travis said

"If you give me your number I will tell her to call you." Caleb said

Travis gave Caleb his cell phone number.

"Make sure you give it to Hanna this time." Travis said

"I will." Caleb said

After Deylias car was towed and fixed at a nearby repair shop everyone went home. Caleb drove Darcy and Will while Deylia followed them home. Caleb decided to take the rest of the day off of work.

"Who was the guy that you were talking to earlier?" Deylia asked

"That was Travis. He dated your mom a long time ago." Caleb said

"Is mom still friends with him?" Deylia asked

"She wanted to be but I told her that I did not want her to be friends with him so they lost contact with each other." Caleb said

"Branden wants me to come over to his house for dinner tonight." Deylia said

"Why can't you invite him over here for dinner. You have not been home for two weeks and I think your mom is going to want you home tonight." Caleb said

"I could do that but Branden really wants me to come over to his house since Kelsey and their mom are at some dance conference on the other side of town and will not be home. He misses me and really wants to spend some alone time with me. There is no way that I can get alone time here with him tonight so I have to go over there." Deylia said

"I suppose you can go over to Brandens if you want." Caleb said

"Thank you so much Dad. Have you heard from Tyler since he left?" Deylia asked

"He called a few times. He has talked to your mom more then me but it sounds like he is having a good time. I never understood why he is closer with your mom and you seem closer to me." Caleb said

"Well at least he called a few times." Deylia said

"Tyler is flying home with JT tomorrow. he had a game on Friday and then they had 10 days off. They were in Michigan so they spent a couple days with Grandpa Jamie." Caleb said

"We saw Grandma Claudia last October when I had nationals but it has been a few years since we saw Grandpa Jamie." Deylia said

"You should call him." Caleb said

Deylia called her grandpa and she talked to both him and Tyler.

"What did he say." Caleb asked

"Grandpa is taking Tyler and JT to a baseball game tonight. Tyler said that the game is a national broadcast so you should watch it on ESPN." Deylia said

"I was planing in watching it anyway before I knew that Tyler was going to be at the game." Caleb said

"I am going to take a quick shower and then go to Brandens." Deylia said

"Darcy and Will are not going back to YMCA care until next week so you and Tyler are going to be in charge of them for the next few days. You should take them to the zoo or the water park to give them something to do." Caleb said

"So I can't spend any time with Branden while you and mom are at work." Deylia said

"You can if Tyler watches them or you and Branden can watch Darcy and Will together." Caleb said

As Deylia was leaving for Brandens, Hanna arrived home from work.

"Where is Deylia going?" Hanna asked Caleb

"She is having dinner with Branden. I told her not to stay at his house to long because I knew that you wanted to see her." Caleb said

Caleb, Hanna, Darcy, and Will all had dinner together. Caleb decided not to tell Hanna about Travis until after dinner.

"So I only worked a few hours today because Deylia called on her way home saying she had a flat tire and I went to meet here before the tow truck arrived. You would never believe who the tow truck driver was." Caleb said

"Who?" Hanna asked

"Travis, He gave me his number and asked me to give it to you. I was wrong when I told you not to keep in contact with him." Caleb said

Caleb handed Hanna, Travis phone number and Hanna called him. Later in the evening Caleb was watching baseball on TV and Hanna had already talked to Travis on the phone. Hanna walked in to their bedroom where Caleb was watching TV.

"Do you mind if I watch with you?" Hanna asked

"I would really love that. What are Darcy and Will up to?" Caleb asked

"They were both really tired so they went to bed early." Hanna said

"They actually wanted to go to bed. Wow that is a first." Caleb said

"Apparently that camp was really great for them. They could not stop talking about how much they loved it." Hanna said

"My dad was really nice and bought tickets for Tyler and JT to go to the baseball game with him tonight." Caleb said

"That was really nice of him." Hanna said

"It was also really nice of him to let JT and Tyler stay with him for a few days so they did not have to pay for a hotel room." Caleb said

"We should send your dad a thank you card." Hanna said

"What did you and Travis talk about?" Caleb asked

"Not that much. I hope you don't mind but I invited him over for dinner on Friday." Hanna asked

"I do mind but he is your friend so you can have him over for dinner if you want." Caleb said

"It is not just him, I invited his wife and they have two kids around Darcy and Wills age." Hanna said

"That just makes it so much better." Caleb said

"You are angry with me for inviting them aren't you." Hanna said

"A little, but if he has a family of his own then he is no threat to me and you." Caleb said

"Caleb; you, I, and our kids are a family. Nothing can come between that." Hanna said

"Is Deylia home from Brandens yet?" Caleb asked

"No." Hanna said

"I told her not to stay out late." Caleb said

"Should we call her and see where she is?" Hanna said

"I thought she would be home by now." Caleb said

Over at Brandens house, Deylia and Branden were in a heavy make out season when Deylias phone started to ring. Deylia pulled away from Branden to answer her phone.

"Are you still at Brandens?" Hanna asked

"Yes." Deylia said

"I think you should come home." Hanna said

"Why?" Deylia asked

"You just got home from being gone for to weeks and then you run off to your boyfriends house. It is getting late and your dad and I want you to come home." Hanna said

"I was thinking about spending the night with him. Dad told me it would be okay because I have not seen him in a few weeks." Deylia said

"Really because that is not what he told me." Hanna said

Deylia hung up her phone after the conversation with her mom. Deylia decided that she was going to go against her parents wishes and stay at Brandens house. Meanwhile Hanna was really mad at Deylia for hanging up the phone before the conversation was over.

"So did you really give Deylia permission to spend the night with Branden or is she lying to me?" Hanna asked

"I told her see could spend some time with him but I never told her that she could stay overnight with him." Caleb said

"What are we going to do about it?" Hanna asked

"I suppose I could go get her right now." Caleb said

"No don't do that. She will come home on her own if she knows what is best for her. Besides she has her car with her anyway" Hanna said

"What are we going to do if she is not home by the time we both leave for work in the morning." Caleb said

"I was taking the afternoon off because I have to pick the boys up from the airport but I can always take the whole day off." Hanna said

Caleb and Hanna watched the rest of the baseball game together. The Detroit Tigers beat the Oakland Athletics 5 to 4 in the last inning with a walk off grand slam that changed the score from 1 to 4 all the way up to 5 to 4.

"Tyler and JT will be talking about that game for a while." Caleb said

That Friday was July 4th. Travis and his family came over to the Rivers for dinner. He has been married for 15 years and had two kids. A boy who was 10 and a girl who was 13.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Alex DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo DiLaurentis-Fields - A chapter about their summer adventures. I have not planned this chapter yet so there will be more details to come. It will be a while before I get to this chapter since I still have to go through the rest of the current school year and the graduation of the high school seniors.**_

_**Will Rivers and Darcy Rivers - A chapter about their summer adventures. Will and Darcy will be going to sleep away camp for two weeks. It will be their first time away from their parents and that makes them a little hesitant to go.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	68. Chapter 65: Birth Parents Search

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about Alex and Enzo DiLaurentis Fields as they search for their birth parents. This chapter will be written in General POV.**_

**Search For Our Birth Parents**

**General POV**

Alex DiLaurentis Fields has finally convinced Enzo DiLaurentis Fields to help her with the search for their birth parents. They are both doing this in secret as their adopted moms Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields would never approve the need for them to find their birth parents. So far the only thing they were able to find were names in both of their birth certificates. They had found the names of their birth mother and birth father. Their moms had kept the original birth certificates hidden in a box that they stored in the basement. In the box there were some other items to. Some photos but most of them were baby photos of Alex and Enzo. They found one picture of a pregnant young lady that they assumed was there birth mom. They had also found some letters that were never opened and Alex was unsure if she wanted to open then the letters.

"Are you going to open those letters from our birth parents?" Enzo asked Alex

"What do you think they are going to say?" Alex asked Enzo

"No matter what they say it is not going to change anything." Enzo said to Alex

"How can you say that, If we read these letters it will defentally change things." Alex said to Enzo

"No matter what those letters say we will always be adopted and we will always have two moms." Enzo said to Alex

"I know that but these letters might help us with our search." Alex said to Enzo

"I do not want to spend my whole summer searching for our birth parents so either read those letters or throw them away." Enzo said to Alex

"Do you even want me to open them?" Alex said to Enzo

"Personally no, Our moms hid them for a reason but I know you and if we throw those away now then you might regret not reading them later." Enzo said to Alex

"Lets open them then." Alex said to Enzo

Alex and Enzo opened the letters. They could not find much information in the letters. The opened one of the letters and it had a picture of a newborn baby.

"Who is this in the picture?" Enzo asked Alex

"It says that it is our baby brother. His name is Jack." Alex said to Enzo

"How old is that letter?" Enzo asked Alex

"It is dated about 7 years ago." Alex said to Enzo

"So we have a 7 year old younger brother." Enzo said to Alex

"Why did our moms keep these letters from us?" Alex asked to Enzo

"If you want to know then you should ask them." Enzo said to Alex

"I do not want to get into trouble for finding them." Alex said to Enzo

"Just say that you were cleaning out the Extra bedroom in the basement and you accidentally found them." Enzo said to Alex

"Are you sure I won't get into trouble." Alex said to Enzo

"They can't ground you for accidentally finding something that you were not supposed to find." Enzo said to Alex

Alex and Enzo put the pictures and letters back in the box were they found it. They both went back upstairs. Enzo went into his room to play video games and Alex was reading a book in the living room. Later in the day both Ali and Emily got home from there jobs. Emily was a swim instructor at the local YMCA and Ali worked as a fashion consultant at a high end department store.

The family was eating dinner together like they do almost every night.

"What were you two up to Today?" Ali asked Enzo and Alex

"I had a friend over and we played video games." Enzo said

"What friend?" Ali asked

"Just someone on the JV basketball team." Enzo said

"Next time ask if you can have a friend over." Ali said

"I read a book off the summer reading list." Alex said

"That is great. Enzo, you should be more like your sister and start your summer reading list early." Emily said

"I still have plenty of time to read before school starts." Enzo said

"Jason is coming over sometime this weekend to set up that outdoor basketball hoop for you. I want you to get some reading done this week so you can play with your friends this weekend." Ali said to Enzo

"Fine but I am not a really fast reader like Alex is." Enzo said

"That is why you need to start working on it." Ali said

After dinner Alex went back down the basement to get the letters and the photos in the box. When she went back upstairs she noticed that Ali was on the phone and Emily was busy on the computer. She decided to go to her room and read some more of the letters. Later on in the night Emily walked into Alexs bedroom as she was putting the letters back in the box and trying to hide them under her bed.

"What was in the box that you are trying to hide under your bed?" Emily asked

"Nothing, Just some things that I accidentally found while cleaning the spare bedroom." Alex said

"When did you do that?" Emily asked

"Today while I was taking a break from reading." Alex said

"What did you find?" Emily asked

"Letters and photos from Enzo and my Birth parents." Alex said

"You or your brother were not supposed to see any of those until you were 18." Emily said

"Why does it matter if I see them now or after I turn 18?" Alex asked

"Alison and I signed an agreement. We are not even supposed to talk about your birth parents with you until after you and Enzo are 18." Emily said

"Did you even read those letters?" Alex asked Emily

"No." Emily said

"Enzo and I have a 7 year old little brother named Jack." Alex said

"I had no idea. Your birth parents kept sending letters, Ali and I had no choice but to hide them from you and Enzo." Emily said

Alex was sharing some of the letters with Emily and Ali walked in the room.

"Why are you showing those to her?" Ali yelled at Emily

"She found them herself." Emily said to Ali

"Alex, go put those back in were you found them and forget that you ever saw them." Ali Yelled at Alex

Enzo heard yelling and wanted to see what it going on.

"What is going on in here?" Enzo asked

"Your sister found something that she was not supposed to find." Emily said

"Alex and I have every right to see those photos and letters." Enzo said

"Wait a minute, You knew about these photos and letters as well?" Ali asked in an angry tone

"I was helping Alex clean when we found them accidentally." Enzo said

"You did not have to read them." Ali said

"By reading those Alex and I found out that we have a seven year old little brother named Jack." Enzo said

"We were going to show you and Alex these letters the day that both of you turn 18." Ali said

"Maybe we wanted to know before we turned 18." Enzo said

"Can you at least tell us a little more about our birth parents?" Alex asked

"They are a few years younger then Ali and I. Ali and I went to Greece a little over a year after we graduated high school. I was competing in the Olympics that summer. We meet them at an Olympian autograph session. Your birth mom was already a few months pregnant at the time and she was a swimmer before she got pregnant. Ali and I were talking to her and we said that we were looking to adopt a baby sometime in the near future. She said that she did not want to have a baby while still in high school and that she wanted to give the baby up for adoption. Then Ali and I met your birth father and we agreed to adopt the baby." Emily said

"At this time they did not know that they were having twins. Your birth parents found out that they were having twins and told us. We almost backed out of the adoption but they had nobody else that wanted to adopt twins. Emily and I finally decided to adopt both of you because we did not want to see the two of you get split up." Ali said

"They can split twins up and adopt them out to two separate familys." Enzo said

"Yes unfortunately that is what happens to most twins that get adopted. Emily and I did not want to see that happen to the two of you so we decided to adopt both you and Alex." Ali said

"Thank you so much for adopting both of us. I can't imagine a life without my twin sister." Enzo said

"We still have a signed contract with your birth parents so you are not legally allowed to see them yet." Ali said

"Can we get in touch with them some other way like maybe through Email?" Alex asked

"Again that goes against the signed contract so no not at this time but once you both turn 18 we can't stop you two from getting to know them." Ali said

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks**_


	69. Chapter 66: Moving To London

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about Bella Kingston and it will be told in her POV. This is going to be a really long chapter to make up for me not posting in over a week.**_

**Spending My Summer In London With My Dad**

**Bellas POV**

_At the Kingston House_

School was out for the summer and it was time to make the temporary move to London, England. I started packing things up a few weeks ago. Since it was only a temporary move for me I basically only needed clothes and a few other things. School had been out for a week now and I would be leaving with my dad in about a week. My parents are supposed to finalize their divorce today. Part of me wishes this divorce did not have to happen but the other part of me understands why my parents are going through with it.

My parents were at the divorce attorneys office at this time signing divorce papers and custody agreements. Tonight I have plans to go to the movies with Deylia. I was on my laptop watching music videos off of you tube trying to forget about my parents splitting up. My dad came home and he seemed really stressed out.

"Hi, Bella" My dad said

"Is mom home too or is it just you?" I asked my dad

"Just me, Your mom is going out with her sister tonight so it is just you and me for dinner." My dad said

"Actually I am going to the movies with Deylia tonight so I really don't want dinner. I was just going to get popcorn at the movies." I said

"Bella, you can't have popcorn for dinner. Let me at least make you a salad or something." My dad said

"I can make my own salad." I said

"I know but I am trying to do something nice for you." My dad said

"You and mom staying together would have been nice but you would not listen to what I wanted." I said angrily

"Well we finalized it today so there is nothing you can do about it now." My dad said

"I hope you are happy about it because I certainly am not happy." I said

"Truthfully I wish that your mom and I could have worked through our problems. 20 years of marriage meant a lot to me." My dad said

"Then why didn't you and mom just stay married?" I asked

"Not all marriages last but some really great things did come out of it." My dad said

"What was really great?" I asked

"One thing that was really great is you." My dad said

"Thanks dad, That means a lot to me." I said

"Can you do me a favor and check your passport to see if it needs renewing?" My dad asked

"I checked it and it does need to be renewed." I said

"You can go with me Monday morning because I also need to renew mine as well." My dad said

"Dad, do you know when we are leaving for London yet?" I asked

"Yes, our flight leaves Philadelphia international on June 20th. I have already shipped some of my stuff to the house that we are staying in so it would be there by the time we arrive. Your aunt is driving us to the airport because it made no sense to leave a car parked at the airport until you come back. " My dad said

"So I have a week to finish packing." I said

"If there is anything that you want shipped ahead of time I will be shipping another box of things on Monday so you can ship some of your stuff with it." My dad said

"Okay Thanks." I said

"Are you going to be okay flying back yourself?" My dad asked

"Maybe, I don't know." I said

"Well let me know before I book you a return flight. I could always ask your cousin Liam to fly back with you. He graduated high school this year and as far as I know he is taking a gap year before he stars university." My dad said

My dad made dinner for me and him. I tried to tell him that I really did not feel like eating right now but he told me to eat something.

"Before you leave, can you read over the custody agreement just so you know what is going on?" My dad asked

"Sure." I said

He handed me the custody agreement and I read it. "Full custody of Bella Kingston is given to her mom Melissa Hastings. Partial custody of Bella Kingston is given to her dad Wren Kingston during the summer months only. Secondary Custody is given to Bellas Aunt Spencer Cavanaugh and Bellas Uncle Toby Cavanaugh. In addition to the custody agreement Wren Kingston has to pay monthly child support in the amount of $1000 during the months that Bella is with her mom."

"Do you understand what that custody agreement means?" My dad asked

"Mostly." I said

"Well if you have any questions you can ask me about it." My dad said

"What does secondary custody mean?" I asked

"It means that the Cavanaughs have custody of you if for some reason your mom can't." My dad said

"Why wouldn't you have the secondary custody?" I asked

"Since I am going to be living so far away from you it would not be practical for me to have custody." My dad said

"I guess that makes sense." I said

"Believe me I wanted to have secondary custody but your aunt and uncle argued with me for it. That is why it took so long at the attorneys office today." My dad said

"At least I still get to see you even if it is only during the summer months." I said

"Have fun with Deylia tonight." My dad said

"I will, Thanks Dad." I said

"Be home by 11 please." My dad said

"You are still giving me a curfew even though you technically don't have custody of me anymore." I said

"Yes, and your mom would agree on it so do not try and talk her into staying out later." My dad said

I left to go over to Deylias. When I got to her house we still had about 30 minutes before we had to leave in order to make the movie on time. I spent the 30 minutes relaxing with Tyler on the couch.

_At the Rivers House_

"So did your parents finalize their divorce today?" Tyler asked me

"Yes they did." I said

"How are you?" Tyler asked me

"I am doing the best that I can." I said

"You know that I am here for you." Tyler said

"When are you leaving for your baseball thing?" I asked Tyler

"June 17th." Tyler said

"Can I see you again before you leave?" I asked Tyler

"Tomorrow I am available to see you." Tyler said

"Tomorrow night I have dinner at the Cavanaughs but if you want to come with me I am sure that it will not be a problem." I said

"Are both of your parents going to be there?" Tyler asked

"Yes, they may be divorced but they don't hate each other. It is the last dinner as a family. My parents can be in the same room as each other without starting a fight." I said

"I don't think my parents are going to want me at JTs house if both of your parents are going to be there." Tyler said

"What about Sunday or Monday then. Sunday can't be an all day thing because I have to spend time with my dad since it is fathers day but I may be able to spare an hour or two. Monday I have to get my passport renewed but I am available the rest of the day." I said

"Sunday I have to spend time with my dad as well but I will text you if I can spare an hour or two to hangout. Monday I already have plans with JT so we can go to the batting cages one last time before we leave." Tyler said

"You better make time for me." I said

"I will be home for July 4th so we can always see each other then." Tyler said

"Tyler, I am leaving for London on June 20th and I won't be back until it is time to start school again." I said

"Oh Right, I forgot. Tyler said

"Really Tyler what is going on with you?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"You have been spending so much more time with JT then you have been spending with me and I would not have even known about all the time you are spending with him if JT hadn't told me." I said

"JT and I have a lot in common. We have been playing sports together since we were little kids." Tyler said

"Am I not important to you anymore? It seems like we talk to each other less and see each other even less then we talk." I asked Tyler

"I still love and care about you a lot. Have you ever tried playing a sport? Maybe if you were more sporty we could find more in common." Tyler said

"So if I played softball we could hang out more?" I asked

"Then you and I could go to the batting cages together." Tyler said

"Is playing sports all you care about?" I asked

"You should at least take some dance classes. Deylia can teach you some beginner moves so you can take a higher level class." Tyler said

"I used to take dance back when I lived in London. I also took horse back riding lessons." I said

Deylia walked into the family room and interrupted our conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to go now or we are going to be late." Deylia said

I left with Deylia to go to the movies. The movie that we saw was called "The Fault In Our Stars." It was a sad movie but it was still really great. I took Deylia back to her house and then I went home. It was just after 11 pm by the time I got home and I really hoped that my parents were not going to be mad at me for getting home after my 11 PM curfew. I parked the car in the garage and I noticed that the other car was missing. Maybe my mom never came home. When I got home I noticed my dad was asleep on the couch. From the looks of it he had been drinking because I saw the empty bottles on the coffee table. I went upstairs to go to bed. I walked past my parents room. The door was open. I walked in the room and turned on the light. My mom was not in the bed or the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She must be spending the night at the Cavanaughs.

The next morning I woke up. I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. My dad walked in from the back door.

_Back at the Kingston House_

"I was just taking out the trash. you are here, I thought maybe you slept at Deylias last night." My dad said

"No, I came home." I said

"I must have fallen asleep on the couch before you got home. How late did you get home last night?" My dad said

"I know you were drinking last night. I saw the empty beer bottles on the table and you were passed out on the couch when I got home. By the way I was only 5 minutes passed my 11 pm curfew." I said

"Please don't tell your mother that I was drinking and got drunk last night." My dad said

"Why shouldn't I tell mom?" I asked

"I have known your mother for a really long time and if you tell her she might not let me see you at all." My dad said

"Speaking of Mom, did she ever come home last night?" I asked

"She came home shortly after you left last night. We got in a fight and then she packed some cloths and said she was going to be staying with her sister until I left." My dad said

"Is that why you got drunk last night?" I asked

"I was stressed and upset." My dad said

"So what was the fight with mom about?" I asked

"Your mom seems to think that because we are divorced I have no right to see my nieces and nephew on her side of the family." My dad said

"Technically you are no longer related to them." I said

"I can't believe you would side with your mom." My dad said

"I am not siding with mom, I think you still should be able to see them but she has a point. If you can't see the Cavanaughs then mom can't see Liam." I said

"I will tell her that tonight when we go to the Cavanaughs for dinner." My dad said

"You are still going tonight?" I asked

"I was invited so yes I am still going." My dad said

"Well I don't think mom will be that happy to see you." I said

Later in the day I went with my dad over to the Cavanaughs.

_At the Cavanaugh House_

"Why are you here?" My mom said to my dad

"I am invited here for dinner just like you and Bella are." My dad said

"We are divorced Wren. You do not belong here with my family." My mom said

"The Cavanaughs are my family too." My dad said

"Not anymore. You really should leave and I will drop Bella off at home later." My mom said

"I will leave if you really want me to." My dad said and I stopped him as he was about to leave.

"No dad, Please stay here." I begged for my dad to stay.

"Bella, No one wants me here but you." My dad said

"Wren, Stay here for your daughter." My Aunt Spencer said

"Bella needs her father as much as my kids need their uncle." My uncle Toby said

"I am not the kids only uncle, They have Jason." My dad said

"True, but I think the kids would like to see you one more time before you move." My uncle Toby said

My dad eventually decided to stay. I was really glad because I was afraid that if he left he would go home and get drunk again. The Dinner Time conversation was not that much. My mom and my dad were sitting on the complete opposite ends of the table. I was sitting in between my dad and JT. Spencer and Toby were siting next to each other. Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie were sitting near my mom. After dinner all the teenagers did there own thing while the adults

_switching to general POV but will switch back to Bellas POV later in this chapter_

"I think you should come home." Wren said to Melissa

"I will be back after you leave for London. For the meantime I am staying here." Melissa said

"Melissa you are welcome here anytime but it might be more beneficial for Bella if you go home and act like a family for a few more days." Spencer said

"If Bella wants to see me she can come over here and see me." Melissa said

"I know this divorce can't be easy between the two of you but you have a daughter to think about." Toby said to both Melissa and Wren

"I am thinking about her but I think she wants to be with her father for as much as possible." Melissa said

"You do not know what she wants if we don't ask her." Wren said

The four adults called Bella into the kitchen were they where discussing the current situation. Spencer and Toby left the room so Wren and Melissa could talk to their daughter in private.

"We want to know if you want to spend this week with your dad at home or here with me." Melissa said

"I want to stay with dad." Bella said

"Okay while I just thought that because you have almost the entire summer to spend with your dad that you would want to spend the week with me." Melissa said

"So are you really staying here until dad leaves?" Bella asked Melissa

"Yes, I just can't be home right now with Wren there." Melissa said

Wren walked out of the room after what Melissa just said. Bella got up to go follow her dad but her mom stopped her.

"Keep an eye on your dad for me. If he starts drinking again or if anything else happens please let me know." Melissa said

Bella really wanted to tell her mom that her dad had gotten drunk last night.

"Just out of curiosity what will happen if dad starts drinking again?" Bella asked

"If that were to happen he would lose the little custody that he has of you if the court could prove him as an unfit parent." Melissa said

Hearing what Bellas mother just said she decided against telling her mom that her dad got drunk last night.

"Can the court really do that considering we have a lawyer in the family?" Bella asked

"Even though my sister practices family law she could not be our lawyer in this case since it would involve you. We could not even use my sister in the divorce case. We used one of the other lawyers that worked in her office that your aunt recommended to us." Melissa said

"Are we done with this conversation now?" Bella asked

"Yes, You should go see what you cousins are up to." Melissa said

_Switch Back to Bellas POV_

I went to see what my cousins were up to. Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie were having a sibling fight about what to watch on TV. I found JT upstairs in his bedroom playing a sports game on Wii.

"Hey, What's up?" JT asked

"Not much, your sisters are fighting over the TV remote downstairs." I said

"Trust me they always do that. It makes no sense considering we have several TVs in this house but they always fight over the biggest TV." JT said

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked

"Sure, Let me guess it has to do with Tyler." JT said

"You guessed it." I said

"Please don't tell me the two of you broke up." JT said

"No, Tyler and I are still together. He just does not seem to want to spend time with me. On top of that all he seems to care about is sports." I said

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? We are going to the batting cages on Monday so I can talk to him then." JT asked

"If you want but you do not have to get into the middle of my relationship with Tyler. I just wanted some advise from you about what I should do." I said

"We are going to the batting cages at Sport and Fun on Monday so you can stop by and maybe the three of us can hang afterwords. They have Miniature Golf, Go Karts, and an Arcade there as well." JT said

"That sounds like fun." I said

"I will text you when Tyler and I get there and then if you want to show up you can." JT said

"Thanks." I said

"Is Tyler is not the only thing bothering you?" JT asked

"There is something else bothering me but I am not really sure if I should tell you." I said

"You know you can tell me anything. Is this about your parents?" JT asked

"How did you know it was about my parents?" I asked

"At that dinner it looked look you were trying to keep something from one of your parents." JT said

"I was trying to keep my mom from finding something out about my dad." I said

"Is he dating someone already and you do not want your mom to find out?" JT said

"No, if I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone including your parents." I said

"I won't tell anyone okay, this can be our secret." JT said

"I went to the movies with Deylia last night and when I came home I found my dad passed out on the couch drunk last night." I said

"Did you talk to him about it?" JT asked

"Yes, He told me not to tell my mom." I said

"Bella, you have to tell your mom if your dad is abusing alcohol again." JT said

"I can't, I what if questioned my mom tonight and she said that he could loose the little custody he has of me if the court could prove him as an unfit parent." I said

"Your dad needs help. He need to go to rehab and AA meetings. You have tell another adult so they can get help for him." JT said

"You know for sure we can't tell your parents because they would go strait to my mom about it." I said

"Do you have a family member on your dads side that you could go to?" JT asked

"My uncle George, He still lives in London with my aunt and my cousin Liam." I said

"Do you think that you could tell your uncle George without him telling you mother?" JT asked

"Yes, even if he tried to tell my mom she would say that they are no longer family and have no reason to talk to each other." I said

"Then you should be able to tell your uncle George." JT said

"You know what, I never should have told you because now you are going to tell Tyler or even worse tell your parents." I said and then I walked out of the room.

I went home with my dad and went to bed. The next day I waited all day for Tyler to text me but he never did. On Monday I went with my dad to get my passport renewed and then we went to UPS to ship some more things to the house in London. After that I had my dad drop me off at Sport and Fun where Tyler and JT were.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked

"JT invited me to come." I said

"When did he do that?" Tyler asked

"On Saturday night when I was at his house." I said

"JT, This was not supposed to be a get my girlfriend involved type of thing. It was just supposed to be the two of us." Tyler said

"She is here now so just let her stay." JT said

I stayed with JT and Tyler and watched them at the batting cages. After they were done we played a round of mini golf, then we did the go karts and raced each other around the tracks.

"I wish we had more time to spend together." I said to Tyler

"Well we don't considering I am leaving early tomorrow morning." Tyler said

"You could come over my house tonight. We could watch movie or something. JT you can even come over to if you want."I said

"You and Tyler should spend some time together without me." JT said

"My dad will be home so it is not like Tyler and I will be alone anyway." I said

"In that case I guess I could come over as well." JT said

"JT, you can invite your girlfriend over as well. Her and I have become really great friends recently. That why it will kind of be like a double date." I said

"Are you sure your dad won't mind having us over?" Tyler asked

"No he won't care. My mom might but she is staying at the Cavanaughs so we have nothing to worry about." I said

JT took me home and then he took Tyler home. A few hours later they were back at my house. JTs girlfriend also came over. We had dinner that I made with help from my dad. After dinner the four of us watched a movie. We ended up watching a baseball movie on DVD called "Home Run". After the movie everyone left. I stayed up for a little while and talked to my dad before I went to bed.

Friday came around, My dad and I were leaving for London early this morning. My aunt Spencer drove us to the airport and we said our goodbyes. We got to the Airport at 630 AM. The flight left at 8 AM. It was a 7 and a half hour flight. We got meals on the flight since it was such a long flight. London is five hours ahead of was around 830 PM London time when we arrived. When we got to my grandparents old house I relaxed with my dad for a little while. Before I went to bed I emailed my mom to let her know that I got to London okay with my dad.

_**Sorry for the long length but I did not want to split this chapter up into multiple chapters.**_

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thank You For Reading.**_


	70. Chapter 67: Summer Baseball Journey

**_Here is the Next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about JT Cavanaugh and Tyler Rivers. It will be told in general POV. This is going to be a longer chapter to make up for not posting in over a week._**

**The Summer Of Baseball For JT Cavanaugh and Tyler Rivers**

**General POV**

It was finally summer time. Summer time for the Cavanaughs means spending more quality family time together. This year would be a little different with JT only home for a few weeks this summer. Summer for the Rivers also means more quality family time spent together. This year would be different for them as well. Darcy and Will spending two weeks at sleep away camp. Deylia would be spending those two weeks with her younger siblings. After that Deylia would be home for about 2 and a half weeks before spending 2 weeks with her best friend Bella Kingston in London, England. Tyler would be away on his summer baseball league and would only be home for a few weeks of the summer.

Tylers dad was driving both JT and Tyler to the Airport this morning. He dropped them off and then went to work. JT and Tyler were waiting inside the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania airport by the gate were there plane to Kansas City, Missouri is going to leave.

"So, Are you and Bella okay because I got this weird feeling last night that something was wrong between the two of you?" JT asked Tyler

"I just don't think that I am into her that much anymore." Tyler said to JT

"If you think you are going to break up with her I would wait until after she gets back from London and then see how you feel." JT said to Tyler

"Wouldn't it be better to break up with her now instead of waiting?" Tyler said to JT

"It is but in this case I would wait and make sure that is what you really want to do." JT said to Tyler

"Isn't dragging Bella along in this relationship going to hurt her even more when I do eventually break up with her?" Tyler asked JT

"I know her better then you okay, Bella is really sensitive and breaking up with her now while she is still having a hard time excepting her parents divorce is just not a good idea at all." JT said to Tyler

"You may have known Bella longer then I have but I am the one that is involved with her in a romantic way." Tyler said to JT

"This just proves that you and Bella got too serious way to fast." JT said to Tyler

"So you and that cheerleader girl are not serious." Tyler said to JT

"We are but we have not taken that next step yet. We almost did last week but we stopped before anything happened." JT said to Tyler

Eventually Tyler and JT got on the plane and flew to Missouri. June 27th was there last game for 10 days so they were able to go home for a little while. However Tyler and JT were going to be spending a few days with Tylers grandpa in Michigan. On June 30th the three of them went to a Detroit tigers baseball game. JT and Tyler flew back to Pennsylvania on July 1st for the July 4th holiday.

While home JT spent a lot of time with his girlfriend before she leaves for cheerleader camp in Minnesota. Tyler spent time with some of his other friends and his family. Bella was already in London but Tyler had the opportunity to Skype her. They did manage to Skype each other on July 5th. Tyler told Bella that they needed to take a break. Bella looked heartbroken and Tyler knew that JT was right and he should have waited until she came back from London.

On July 7th JT and Tyler left again. This time they were headed to Minneapolis, Minnesota. Also this time they were going with Ryan Thomas as one of the travel teams pitchers got a shoulder injury and could no longer pitch so Ryan was chosen to replace him.

"You Broke up with Bella didn't you?" JT asked Tyler

"I told her that we needed to take a break. How did you find out?" Tyler asked JT

"I Skype with her yesterday and she seemed really down." JT said to Tyler

"Bellas parents are divorced right? So maybe she is still hurting from that." Ryan said interrupting the conversation with Tyler and JT.

"We were not talking about this with you." JT said to Ryan

"Sorry I was just trying to state my opinion." Ryan said

"Well you do not know Bella like JT and I do." Tyler said to Ryan

"I don't know her that well but I know what it is like to loose one of your parents. I know her parents are just divorced so it is a completely different situation then what I went through five years ago when my mom passed away. Bella may not have lost her dad but she fells like she is losing him because he moved to a different county." Ryan said

On July 15th JT and Tyler attended the MLB all star game and were honored as All Star High School Players. JT and Tyler were having a fun time together. They Even went to the Mall of America together. On July 17 Tyler, JT, and Ryan were in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Everything changed when Tyler got injured in a game and had to go home. Tyler injured his ACL in his left Knee and would most likely need surgery as well as physical therapy. This would keep Tyler from playing sports for awhile. On July 19th Even after Tyler went home JT was still having a good time. His girlfriends just so happened to be on vacation with her family at her familys cabins which was located pretty close to were JT was. JT just so happened to bump into her at a Walmart located in a small town.

"What are you doing here?" JT asked

"I am here on vacation with my family before I go to cheerleader camp next month." She said

"Where are you staying?" JT asked

"My family owns a cabin a short drive from here so we are staying there. I forgot to take my swimsuit and I wanted to go to the beach so I am here to by a new one. What about you?" She asked

"At a hotel walking distance from this store. I am taking the city bus back to the hotel because I can't carry water bottles and Gatorade all the way back to the hotel." JT said

"I have a car here, I can drive you back." She said

"Thanks." JT said

"I heard about what happened to Tyler. I hope he is going to be Okay." She said

"Tyler should be okay. He was supposed to have surgery today. I told his parents to call me and let me know how it went but one things for sure he won't be playing sports anytime soon." JT said

JTs girlfriend drove him back to the hotel and helped him carry the stuff he bought to the hotel room. They borrowed a luggage cart from the front desk and took the elevator back to JTs hotel room.

"So do you have a roommate or are you staying in this room by yourself since Tyler is no longer here?" She asked

"I was sharing a room with Tyler but now I am sharing a room with Ryan Thomas from our school." JT said

"To bad because I was hopping to have some alone time with you. Do you know where he is right now." She said

Just as she said that Ryan returned to the hotel room.

"I just went down the hall to fill the ice bucket. Plus I got some other things." Ryan said

Ryan had two bottles of beer in his hand as well.

"How did you get that?" JT asked

"I took it from the hotel restaurant." Ryan said

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in to for stealing beer. For one we are underage and two you did not pay for it." JT said

"You do not have to drink if you do not want to, I will drink both of them then." Ryan said

"They will kick you off the team and send you home if the couch finds out about this." JT said

"No one will find out if you and your girlfriend keep quiet about this." Ryan said

"I could go to the police with this and then they would arrest you for steeling and underage drinking." JT said

"We both know that I would not get in any serious trouble considering my dad is a cop." Ryan said

"My mom is a lawyer and that does not mean that she can get me out of trouble." JT said

"True but that is because your mom is not a criminal lawyer, My dad works in law enforcement so he can always get me out of trouble." Ryan said

"JT and I are going to go down to the pool now." She said

JT grabbed his swim trunks and they went down to the pool.

"If I had not forgotten my swimsuit at home and had to buy one then we never would have ran into each other." She said

"Everything always happens for a reason. Do your parents know that you are with me?" JT asked

"Yes I texted them when we got here and I let them know that I was going to be spending time with you." She said

"You haven't told your parents that we steeped up our relationship while I was home during the forth of July holiday right?" JT asked

"No, They would never approve." She said

Later on in the day JT and his girlfriend ate dinner at the hotel restaurant. JT knew that his girlfriend was going to have to go back to her family soon. They were back in JTs hotel room when JT got a phone call. He walked out into the hall to answer it. The call was from Tylers parents. They wanted to let JT know that Tyler had surgery on his ACL injury and the surgery went well. JT really did not want to leave Ryan and his girlfriend alone in the hotel room especially because Ryan was drinking but JT was waiting for this call all day.

JT walked back into the hotel room after taking the call. He was not expecting to see what he saw at all. Ryan may have be drinking but there was no reason for him to do what he did.

"Both of you need to leave right now?" JT yelled

"This is not my fault, He kissed me." She said

"We will talk about what actually happened at a later time okay, but right now I need to be left alone." JT said

JTs girlfriend left the room but Ryan was not going anywhere.

"We are sharing this hotel room so you can't kick me out." Ryan said

"I am no longer talking to you." JT said

Two days later on July 19th JT still could not forgot what happened Saturday night. He was ignoring her calls because he was not ready to talk about it just yet. He was getting mixed stories. His girlfriend said that Ryan made the move on her but Ryan was saying that she came on to him. During a game on July 19th JT got into fight with Ryan. Words were said, Punches were thrown, Names were called. Eventually the fight was broken apart by the referees. JTs parents were called and so were Ryan's. No one was majorly injured but the boys were taken to the police station for questioning. JT was going to be sent home but Ryan got to stay on the travel team, which JT thought was really unfair.

JT took a plane home the next day and his dad picked him up from the airport.

"What happened last night?" Toby asked not yelling at JT but with an angry tone of voice

"Ryan ruins every good thing that happens in my life." JT said

"That didn't really answer my question." Toby said

"To make a long story short he completely ruined my relationship with Sarah." JT said

"You can tell me and your mom the entire story tonight." Toby said

"I am really sorry, I never meant for this to happen." JT said

"Think before you act next time because fighting is never the answer to solving your problems." Toby said

Later that night the entire family ate dinner together. JT was not talking and his sisters were asking questions about what happened.

"Who started the fight?" Rochelle asked

"Me but the other guy was being a total jerk." JT said

"Who got hurt worse?" Elizabeth asked

"Hard to say but I would say that Ryan got more of the physical injures." JT said

"Was it the same Ryan that you play baseball with?" Rosie said

"Yes. I really do not want to talk about it anymore." JT said

"You are going to have to talk to us after dinner." Toby said

"If he does not want to talk about it right away he does not have to tell us." Spencer said

After dinner Toby told the girls to take a walk so JT could talk to his parents.

"Are you ready to tell us exactly what happened?" Toby asked

"Sarah is camping with her family in Wisconsin. Coincidentally we were in the same part of Wisconsin as well. I went to Walmart to get some Water and Gatorade for the hotel room. Sarah went to the same Walmart to buy a bathing suit because she left hers at home. We ran into each other in the store. She drove we back to the hotel and we hung out. We went swimming and then I took her to dinner at the hotel. After dinner we were in the room I shared with Ryan. I had to take a phone call from Tylers parents so I went out into the hallway. When I walked back into the room Ryan and Sarah were making out with each other. There was yelling then Sarah left the room." JT said

"That still does not explain why two days later you got into a fight with Ryan." Spencer said

"I was really upset and confused. Sarah said that he made the move on her but Ryan said that she came on to him. I really don't know what to believe. No matter which story is true she still cheated on me and I really do not think that I can forgive her for that. I should have known that she was going to turn out to be a snobby cheerleader." JT said

"If I had know that it was going to turn out this way then your mom and I never would have set the two of you up." Toby said

"I had a great time with her while it lasted." JT said

"Have you talked to her yet?" Spencer asked

"No, She has called a few times and I ignored the calls. She did leave a few messages apologizing." JT said

"You are really lucky that no charges were filed because otherwise this could be much worse." Toby said

"Charges should be filed against Ryan, he did something illegal earlier Saturday afternoon." JT said

"What did he do?" Toby asked

"He stole two beers from the hotel restaurant. He even offered me one but I was smart enough to say no." JT said

"So you think he was drunk when he kissed your girlfriend?" Spencer asked

"Yes but that does not change anything." JT said

"I will talk to his dad and tell him what Ryan did and she what he thinks about it. I will even turn him into the cops for you." Toby said

"Toby, Ryan's dad is a cop." Spencer said

"Mom, How did you know that? JT asked

"A few years ago his dad was the responding officer to a domestic violence call. Two adults were arrested and they had two little kids. I think they were around 5 or so at the time, Anyway those two kids had two spend a few nights at our house until their grandparents could pick them up. I wrote up the custody agreement and they signed it and took the kids back with them to Florida." Spencer said

"I remember those two little kids." Toby said

_**Sorry for the long length but I did not want to split this chapter up into multiple chapters.**_

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks For Reading.**_


	71. Chapter 68: Living In London

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about Bella Kingston and it will be told in her POV. This one is going to be about here living in London for the summer. I feel the need to back track a little bit because I left some things out of Bellas last chapter. This is going to be an extra long chapter to make up for not posting in over a week. A returns in this chapter. When I originally planned out this chapter I never planned on it being this long. I guess I just let my creative writing skills have the best of me.**_

**Living In London For The Summer With My Dad**

**Bellas POV**

I can remember living in London all the way back to when I was little. We were a really close family. We lived in a big house just down the block from the big one that my grandparents lived in. Living across the street from our former home in another big house is my cousin Liam with My Aunt and Uncle George. My parents were very much in love and everyone was really happy. My dad had a really great job as a doctor at London's biggest hospital. He got paid a ton of money so my mom was able to be a stay at home mom and raise me. She had a university degree but she choose to only do work from home jobs.

I was thinking about all this on the plane from Philadelphia to London. It was a long 7 and a half hour flight so I had plenty of time to think. I was used to traveling a long time on the plane because I have flown back and forth between London and the USA several times.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" My dad asked

"I am just trying to forget how long this flight is." I said

"After all these years I thought you would be used to it by now." My dad said

"I am used to it but this year just feels different for some reason." I said

"Do you think it is because your mom is not coming with us this year?" My dad asked

"Maybe, or maybe it is because grandma and grandpa died and the thought of staying in their house just seems weird." I said

"If you do not feel comfortable staying in that house then I am sure we could stay with my brother." My dad said

"That is not the problem. Everything just feels so different." I said

The flight time did go by pretty fast. At the London airport waiting for us was my aunt, uncle George, and cousin Liam. I was so excited to see them as it has been almost a year since the last time I saw them. They drove us to where we were going to be living. Liam's parents went home and my dad went to the grocery store to get food. He wanted to go tonight instead of waiting into the morning, There was no food in the house because nobody has lived here for several months.

"It sucks that your mom can't make it this year." Liam said

"Liam, do you even know what is going on with my parents right now?" I asked

"What is going on?" Liam asked

"They got a divorce." I said

"All my dad told me was that your mom was unable to make it this summer." Liam said

"He obviously did not want you to know the truth." I said

"How are you with your parents being split up?" Liam asked

"It is not easy but I am doing the best that I can do right know." I said

"So why did your parents go to our grandparents funeral but you did not come with them?" Liam asked

"My parents said that I could not miss school so they would not let me go." I said

"They still cut their trip short to come back for you." Liam said

"I was going through something at that time and they had to come home early because it was an emergency." I said

"What happened with your dad? My parents told me that he was fired from his job but they would not tell me anything else." Liam asked

"I have a lot to catch you up on then. He spent 3 months in jail, lost his job and his medical licence, got divorced, and now he is moving back here." I said

"If you do not mind what was your dad in jail for?" Liam asked

"To make a long story short he prescribed pain medication to my best friend with out her parents permission. She is 16 making her a minor and that is illegal. Her parents found the pills after she was in a car accident and they pressed charges against my dad." I said

"Was she hurt in the car accident?" Liam asked

"She was pretty badly injured but she is 100 percent healed now. The emergency paramedics and the doctors said that if she had not been pulled out of her car the moment she was then she probably would have died because just a few minutes later her car blew up. Her brother was with her in the car at the time but he only get minor cuts and bruises." I said

"What is new in your life?" Liam asked

"I have a boyfriend now and we have been dating for seven and a half months." I said

"What is he like?" Liam asked

"His name is Tyler and he is great. He also happens to be my best friends Deylias brother." I knew Tyler from school but he also happens to be my cousin JTs best friend." I said

"I am really surprised that you did not mention any of this in all of the emails that we sent back and forth." Liam said

"Well I just assumed that your parents would tell you about my dad. As for my boyfriend our relationship is kind of complicated right now." I said

My dad came home, Liam went back to his house, I talked to my dad and then I went to sleep.

"How did you sleep last night?" My dad asked me over breakfast the next morning

"Okay but I could have slept better." I said

"You will get used to it over time. You always seem to have trouble adjusting to sleeping somewhere other then your bedroom. You might not remember this but you hardly slept for a whole week when we first moved to the USA." My dad said

"Well the time difference does not help either. When I went to bed last night my body was still on eastern time and I still feel like I woke up at 3 AM when it was really 8 AM." I said

"The time difference is really hard to get used to at first but after awhile you just get used to it." My dad said

Two weeks later and I finally felt well adjusted. It was weird not having my mom here but I was getting used to it. I was going to be here for 8 more weeks. My dad is starting to fall back into his old drinking habits and I am really worried for him. I have been spending some time with Liam but I am trying to spend most of my time with my dad. He does not drink when he is around me. He probably thinks I have no idea about his drinking problem. I only know because I found the empty beer cans while taking the trash out the other day. My aunt has a friend that has a boat so last weekend my dad and I went with them. Liam and his parents went as well. I had a really fun time. It has been about 4 years since the last time I was on a boat. My mom and her sister share the lake house that their parents used to own. They sold it to my mom and my aunt when they decided to move into a condo shortly after we moved to the USA.

Today is July 4th, Since it is a holiday in the USA and not London we don't technically celebrate it. They do sell fireworks and sparklers in London so my uncle bought them and they bringing them over to my dads house tonight. My dad was cooking dinner for us tonight.

"What music are you into?" Liam asked me

"I listen to mostly pop and county." I said

"What singers and bands are your favorites?" Liam asked me

"Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran, Sam Smith, Katy Perry, Christina Perri, Colbie Caillat, Lucy Hale, Demi Lovato, One Republic, One Direction, Jonas Brothers, Maroon 5, Florida Georgia Line, Fun, Lady Antebellum and this new band called Someone's Little Sister." I said

"You listen to a lot of music." Liam said

"I have like 500 and something songs on my I phone. I would have more but my phone is running on full capacity." I said

"The British music festival is in London later this month and I really think we should go together." Liam said

"That sounds fun." I said

"If we buy tickets early to the festival then you also get entered to win tickets to a concert at London's O2 arena." Liam said

"I have always wanted to go to a concert there. It is bigger then any other arena that I have been too." I said

"I really think we need to spend more time together." Liam said

"I agree but I also want to spend time with my dad." I said

"A friend of mine is having this party tomorrow night and he said it is okay for me to bring you along." Liam said

"I will think about it but the last time I was at a party things did not turn out so well." I said as I was thinking back to the party that I had.

"I really would like to have you come with me to the party. That way my parents will not have to worry about me going to a party so much." Liam said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"My parents are really over protective, My parents have me on aderall to help me focus, My dad says I have ADHD but no other doctor has diagnosed it." Liam said

Saturday arrived and I was really excited because Tyler had emailed me earlier in the week and we arranged to Skype. It was 3 PM in London and 10 AM in Pennsylvania.

"What have you been up to?" Tyler asked

"Not that much, Just a lot of hanging out with my cousin Liam. We went boating last weekend with Liam's, his parents, and some friends of theirs. I was a little scared but it was really fun. Liam and I have plans to go to the British music festival later this mouth." I said

"Sounds like you are keeping busy. I have been really busy as well with baseball. I go back with JT and Ryan on Monday. Last weekend JT and I spent some time with my grandpa in Michigan and the three of us went to a Detroit Tigers game." Tyler said

"Did you have a good forth of July?" I asked

"yes, My parents had some friends of theirs over for dinner. They have a girl and a boy that are around Darcy and Wills age." Tyler said

"Sounds like Darcy and Will had more fun then you did." I said

"I think they made two new friends and now they have more friends then I do." Tyler said

"You can never have to many friends and anyway you would always have me as more then a friend." I said

"By the way your bedroom looks really nice." Tyler said

"I tried to arrange it so it was like my bedroom at home." I said

"You are only going to be there for a little less then two more months anyway." Tyler said

"Is Deylia home so I can talk to her?" I asked

"No, She is with Branden, They are at the dance studio working with one of the teachers on a routine for nationals." Tyler said

"Okay then, Can you just tell her that her birthday present is in the mail and on the way?" I asked

"Sure, What did you get her?" Tyler asked

"I got her a T Shirt that has London and all the landmarks on it. It has pictures of the O2 concert arena, London's double decker buses, and a british phone booth. I also got her a one direction cell phone case and a postcard with facts about London and the UK." I said

"Wow, I think she will love all of it." Tyler said

"Don't worry, I am going to get you some souvenirs while I am here." I said

"Actually the real reason why I wanted to video chat was because I wanted to tell you something that I did not want to say over email. I have been thinking a lot about us lately and I think we need to take a break." Tyler

"I can't believe you Tyler. I thought you really loved me." I said while the tears were starting to form.

"I am sorry but I just don't think this relationship is working out and I really do not want to drag you along. You have to admit that things have not been going very good for us lately." Tyler said

I was crying and I did not know what to say so I just ending the video chat. I can't believe Tyler broke up with me. Thank god my dad took a volunteer shift at the hospital today because I do not want him to see me in tears. He would be back really soon so I needed to stop crying and act like everything is normal. I also had to figure out what I was going to wear to this party tonight. I really was not in the mood to go to a party but Liam really wants me to go.

The weather has been really hot and sunny recently so I wanted to wear something that I was comfortable in. I put on an old but still really cute tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

"So when is Liam picking you up?" My dad asked

"In an hour." I said

"Is this party supervised by adults?" My dad asked

"I would think so. All Liam told me was that it was a graduation party for his best friend." I said

"Call me if you want to be picked up early or if things get out of hand." My dad said

"Why would things get out of hand?" I asked

"I trust that you know the rules but don't do anything that your mom or I would not approve of. Stay away from alcoholic beverages and drugs. I do not want a repeat of the last time you were at a party. I know the drinking age here is 18 instead of 21 but even if you were 18 I still would not allow you to drink." My dad said

"Actually Liam told me that you only had to be 18 to buy it but you could drink it at 16." I said

"Regardless of that fact you still are not allowed to drink. I do not want you to end up like me. I started drinking when I was around your age. I know you are smart and can make good decisions so I am going to trust you." My dad said

"So you tell me that I can't drink when in fact I know that you have been drinking. The only reason I have not told mom that you have a drinking problem again is because I am afraid that she will make me leave and go back early." I said

"That's none of your business and you know telling your mom would only make matters worse." My dad said

"You know what, JT was right when I told him about your alcohol problem. You do need help, You really could benefit from rehab and AA meetings." I said

"I thought I asked you not to tell anyone?" My dad said

"I did not promise that I would keep this a secret, I only said I would keep it a secret from mom." I said

"I am not going to let you go to this party unless you change your shirt." My dad said

"Why?" I asked

"There are going to be boys at this party and that shirt is way to revealing. I do not care if you wear that shirt when you are here at this house with me but I do not want you to wear it at a party where there are going to be teenage boys." My dad said

"Fine dad I will change." I said

"Those shorts are a little to short but since it is almost 100 degrees outside I will excuse you this time." My dad said

I went upstairs to change only I was not going to change. I put a t shirt over the tank top and went back downstairs. Liam picked me up a few minutes later. After I was in Liam car I took the t shirt off so I was back in the tank top.

"Your dad let you wear that top." Liam said

"No, he has no idea that I still have it on." I said

"So now you are rebelling against your dad." Liam said

"I am not rebelling. Ever since my parents divorce my dad has gone from the nice loving understanding dad to the strict one." I said

"I am sure he is not trying to be a strict parent. My ex girlfriends parents got divorced and she had the same problem with her dad." Liam said

"Where is this party that we are going to?" I asked

"You probably won't believe me but my best friend lives in your old house." Liam said

"That is a really weird coincidence." I said

"For me it is weird because my best friends sister is my ex girlfriend." Liam said

"That is why neither of us should have got involved with our best friends sibling." I said

"Did something happen with you and Tyler?" Liam asked

"He broke up with me over Skype a few hours ago. Now every time I see Deylia it is going to be super weird." I said

We went to the party. There was no adult supervision. There are mostly teenage boys but there are also some teenage girls. My dad was right that teenage boys really can get out of control when alcohol is involved. I was having fun so I really did not care. I was drinking but everyone else was to including Liam. Liam introduced me to his best friend Luke and we were connecting.

By now I was pretty drunk. Luke was drunk also. He took me upstairs. We went into a bedroom. The bedroom we went into happened to be my old bedroom.

"Just so you know this is not my bedroom. This is my sisters bedroom." Luke said

"Then maybe we shouldn't be in here." I said

"Trust me, I owe her payback. I caught her and Liam doing it in my bed when they were still together." Luke said

"She is right downstairs and she could catch us." I said

"That is exactly the point." Luke said

"Why did they break up anyway?" I asked

"Liam took some pictures of himself and he accidentally sent them to me instead. She saw them on my cell phone and she got really pissed. He tried to explain that it was totally by accident but she broke up with him anyway. That was months ago and I think they are back to being just friends now. " Luke said

"That seems worse then how my relationship ended with my boyfriend. He broke up with me over Skype and all he said was that he was not into our relationship anymore." I said

"Liam told me that this used to be your house. Did this just so happen to be your bedroom?" Luke asked

"Yes, this is my old bedroom. I grew up here in this house. My parents and I lived in London until I was 12. Then we moved to my moms hometown in Pennsylvania, USA." I said

"Does your mom have family near where you live now?" Luke asked

"Her sister. So I have an aunt, uncle, and my 4 cousins that live just a few miles away. My moms parents live about 30 minutes from where we are living." I said

"That must be nice. My parents are divorced so my dad still lives here but my mom lives 3 hours away." Luke said

All of the sudden Luke and I went from talking to making out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked

"Yes, it is not like I have a boyfriend anymore anyway." I said

Luke and I hooked up. It was not like I was cheating on Tyler since he had broken up with me. It was sometime after midnight and the only people left were Luke, his sister, Liam, and I. I had texted my dad hours ago saying that I was spending the night with Liam. This was only the partial truth because I was with Liam but we were still at Lukes house. Liam's parents had gone out of town for the night. Luke's dad was out of town as well and had left his two kids home alone for the weekend probably not knowing about the party Luke had.

Luke's dad arrived home earlier then Luke had expected Sunday morning. We were still trying to clean up from the party the night before. I had a massive hangover from last night. Luke's dad made Liam and I leave. Liam took me home. My dad was really upset at Liam for allowing me to get really drunk. I was getting sick in the bathroom but I still heard the conversation that he had with Liam.

"I never would have let Bella go to that party had I known that it was unsupervised. You are a year older then her so you should have been keeping a better watch on her." My dad said

"She was not the only one drinking last night. Everyone at that party was drinking including me. I got drunk too." Liam said

"I am not blaming you but I am saying that you should have been more responsible. I will have a talk with Bella later but right now I think you should just go home." My dad said

I went upstairs because I was not ready to face my dad yet. I took a shower and changed cloths hoping that it would make me feel better. I searched the bathroom for aspirin to help with the headache but I could not find any. knowing my dad he probably did not buy any because he was worried about me having a drug problem again. I went back to my bedroom and I found what I wanted sitting on my dresser with a note.

**_"Here is a little gift. I think you were looking for it moments ago. Take a few and you will feel much better.- A"_**

It was a bottle of aspirin. I took a few pills and swallowed them with water. A few moments later I looked at the pills again and that is when I realized that the actual contents of the pills where not aspirin. I recognized the pills because they were the same pills that I had become addicted to less then a year ago. Whoever this A person is they made me make a really bad mistake. My dad knocked on my bedroom door and I quickly hid the pills in one of my dresser doors.

"Its unlocked." I said

My dad opened the door and walked in.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked

"I just want to talk to you." My dad said

"I messed up didn't I?" I asked

"I thought I could trust you to make good decisions but I guess I can't." My dad said

"I'm sorry Dad." I said

"I know you are but I still am going to have to tell your mom about this." My dad said

"Do you have to tell her?" I asked

"Yes, I really do not want too but I have too. It is written in the custody agreement that I have to keep your mom updated on what is going on with you." My dad said

"What if mom says that she wants me to come back home?" I asked

"Don't worry I am not going to let that happen." My dad said

"Thanks dad for not getting that upset with me." I said

"I am disappointed that you went to a party and got drunk after you promised me that you would not drink. I know that you have been under a lot of stress lately with me being in jail as well as your mom and I getting a divorce but you need to find other ways of dealing with that stress besides drinking." My dad said

"So that no drinking rule only applies to me because you have been drinking a lot to manage your stress." I said

"Tell me that you learned your lesson and then I won't feel the need to ground you right now." My dad said

"I thought you said that I was not going to be in trouble." I said

"I might have just changed my mind." My dad said

"I learned my lesson so you really do not have to ground me." I said

"I am not going to ground you but you can help me by sorting through some boxes of your grandparents stuff." My dad said

"I thought you and mom went through everything months ago." I said

"I thought we did but I found a few more boxes yesterday." My dad said

I helped my dad clean through a few boxes of my grandparents things. Most of the items were junk but there were a few items of value. One of them was a guitar. I have never played one before.

"What are we going to do with this guitar." I asked

"It looks to still be in good condition so we can donate it to a music school." My dad said

"Did you ever play?" I asked

"Yes, When I was little. My mom was a music teacher and she taught me how to play it." My dad said

"Do you think I could learn how to play?" I asked

"Yes, if you want to I can get that guitar re done so it looks like new or I can by a new one for you." My dad said

"Can you teach me?" I asked

"I can try but I think you might have to take lessons since I have not played in a really long time." My dad said

After I was done helping my dad clean through boxes I took the guitar and the case up to my room. I watched a few You Tube video tutorials on how to play a guitar. Then I checked my emails. I had received an email from my mom wanting to know how I was. I decided not to reply right away. I also received an email from JT wanting to know if we could Skype soon. I emailed him back and told him that anytime in the next few hours would work. I ate dinner with my dad and then after dinner JT and I Skyped.

"How are you?" JT asked

"Ok, Things have been kind of crazy here. I went to Luke's graduation party last night. Luke is my cousin Liam's best friend." I said

"Did you have fun?" JT asked

"I was and then I made a really bad mistake that I know regret." I said

"Bella, What did you do?" JT asked

"I sort of got drunk and hooked up with Luke." I said

"You should not have told me that. I won't say anything to Tyler but if he finds out he is going to be really upset with you." JT said

"That is not my problem so can we please not talk about him." I said not wanting to tell JT about my breakup with Tyler.

"Bella, you cheated on Tyler so it really is your problem but since you do not want to talk about him we do not have to." JT said

"Thanks for understanding." I said

"How is your dad?" JT asked

"The same, He is still drinking and I am trying to get him to stop. I really don't know what else I can do besides telling my mom." I said

"I can tell her for you because this type of thing might be better said in person and unless you do it over Skype a face to face conversation is not going to happen." JT said

"Thanks but if anyone tells my mom then it should be me. Have you seen her since I left." I said

"No, She was supposed to come over for dinner on July 4th but she cancelled on my parents and said she was going out with a friend of hers from high school." JT said

"How are your sisters?" I asked

"Keeping busy, Rochelle re took her ACT and SAT tests, Elizabeth started Gymnastics again, and Rosie has been spending a lot of time at the stables with her horse. What is the time difference where you are? I forgot how many hours it was." JT said

"London is 5 hours ahead of Rosewood, so right now it is 9 PM here but it is only 4 PM back at home." I said

"How are things with your dad besides his drinking problem?" JT asked

"Liam brought me home this morning from the party. He had pretty much sobered up but I was still drunk. My dad got mad at Liam when I was in the bathroom trowing up. After Liam left he let me sober up a little bit and then my dad had a long talk with me. He was really close to grounding me until I convinced him not to. He said that he still has to tell my mom and as soon as she finds out she is going to tell your parents." I said

"You are really lucky Bella because my dad would have grounded me for sure." JT said

"I know that your dad is tough on you sometimes but he still loves you. The Father/Daughter bond is different then the Father/Son bond. I guess I am also lucky being an only child because even when I do stupid things that get me in trouble my parents usually let me off easy." I said

"Sometimes I wish that I was an only child. My sisters get so annoying sometimes. My dad is even trying to re home my cat?" JT said

"Why would he do that?" I asked

"He claims that I don't have time to care for him anymore and that he would be better off in a different home. I understand that I am busy with school and sports but there are 5 other people in this house and the only one that helps take care of him is my mom." JT said

"How long have you had the cat?" I asked

"I have had him for 4 years now. When I was in little league baseball we had a fundraising/adoption event for the animal shelter. He was the only kitty left that was not adopted. I asked my mom if I could take him home and she was okay with it. My dad on the other hand put the responsibility of the cat completely on me." JT said

"Maybe your dad can give the cat to a friend so that you can still see him." I said

"He is still my cat and he can't make me give the cat away. I thought about asking your mom to take him but then I remembered that you are not really much of an cat person." JT said

After the conversation with JT, I got ready for bed since it was getting late. Then I went back downstairs to say goodnight to my dad. He was watching some old home videos.

"I was just going to go upstairs to check on you." My dad said

"Did not grounding me have something to do with me being an only child?" I asked

"Maybe but that was not the only reason. You are a great daughter and for the most part you have been well behaved. I think the most trouble you have gotten in was for cheating on a test. Your mom and I never told you this but if we had not been planing on moving back to the USA after that school year then you would have been expelled from the private school and we would have had to send you to public school anyway. Just so you know that is the real reason why you had to repeat sixth grade when we moved to the USA." My dad said

"The only reason I asked was because I Skyped with JT and he thinks that because I am an only child not only do I get spoiled but I get out of trouble a lot easier." I said

"I hate to admit it but what he said most likely is true. Just so you now I did email your mom tonight. She has not replied back yet but knowing her she will most likely email you instead of emailing me back." My dad said

"Do you think she will even open the email?" I asked

"She will because I put "Bella in the subject line so she knows that it is about you." My dad said

"That reminds me that I have to reply to her email that she sent yesterday." I said

"You might as well wait and reply in a few days when she emails you again." My dad said

I watched some home videos with my dad. Most of them were of my dad growing up but some of them were me when I was little. I have not seen any of these home videos with my dad growing up.

"I didn't know that you played baseball." I said

"I started in little league and then I played at the high school level." My dad said

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"My parents made me turn down the college requirements because they wanted me to go into pre-med school. I started school here in the UK but then I transferred to University of Pennsylvania and that is where I met your mom. We had an on and off relationship while we were both getting our degrees. Shortly after we both graduated we got married and we moved to London. You were born 3 years later. " My dad said

"Where did you find these home videos?" I asked

"My parents had a whole bunch of them in the DVD cabinet next to the TV. I even found your grandparents copies of your home videos." My dad said

Then we watched some of my home videos. We watched one where I was 5 years old and the Cavanaugh family went to London to visit with us for Christmas that year. There also was a video of me dancing at age 7 and a video of me horseback riding at age 10.

"You really should go to bed because you look like you are about to fall asleep on the couch." My dad said

_One week later_

I have not been sleeping that much in the past week. Basically the only way I can sleep is if I cry myself to sleep. I did have those pills hidden in my bedroom but I was trying not to take them even though I had slipped up and taken them a few times. One night I was still awake and my dad walked into my bedroom.

"Is something wrong? I have heard you crying yourself to sleep the past several days." My dad said

"I'm fine." I mumbled

"You can talk to me if something is wrong. Your mom emailed me back and she wants to know why you are not responding to her emails. She said that she has sent several in the last week and you have not responded to any of them. she thought that you might have been grounded and that is why you have not responded. I emailed your mom back saying that you were not grounded and I did not know why you were not responding to her. Then she emailed me back with a long list of reasons why you should be grounded." My dad said

I stayed silent while lying on my bed.

"I don't know what else to say Bella. I just wish that you would talk to me. I can't help but think that you are taking pills again. I was at the grocery store today and I bought Neapolitan Klondike bars. I know those are your favorite." My dad said

I was still silent but a small smile formed on my face.

"Maybe you are just tired so I am going to let you try and get some sleep." My dad said

_**Sorry for the long length but I did not want to split this chapter up into multiple chapters. I am happy to split this chapter up into multiple chapter if it makes it easier to read. All you have to do is ask politically and I will split up this chapter into 2 or 3 parts and re post it.**_

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks For Reading.**_


	72. Chapter 69: Half Brothers Wedding

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will be about Jayde Montgomery Fitz and it will be told in her POV.**_

**My Half Brothers Wedding**

**Jaydes POV**

My summer had not started out that great so far. I was diagnosed with bipolar and prescribed medicine to help me cope with it. My parents have been there for me but it is clear that my dad still favors Leo over me. The other day I got into a fight with Leo about personal space and my dad said that Leo can be in my bedroom whenever he wants. My other family at least still treats me the same. My half sister Katie has become my best friend as well as my sibling. I overheard my parents talking about letting me go to Malcolms wedding.

"I really wish that you would have told Jayde that she can't go with Ezra to that wedding." My dad said

"What was I supposed to tell her? She really wants to go. I did not want to tell her no and then get into an argument with Ezra because we would not let her go." My mom said

"So this is not just about what Jayde wants. This is about what is best for her." My dad said

"Ezra wants her to meet the rest of his family." My mom said

"Are you sure that is not the only reason that he wants her to go?" My dad said

"The Fitz are Jaydes family as well. I am not going to keep her from seeing her family." My mom said

"She did not even know them for the first 18 years of her life so I would hardly call them her family." My dad said

"Well whose fault is that? You were the one that wanted to keep her biological father a secret from her." My mom yelled

"You really think that if we had told Jayde about Ezra years ago it would have made it any easier on her." My dad said

"Maybe not, but we made it a lot harder on her by letting her find out the way she did. She thinks that we never would have told her and that she never would have know if Ezra had not contacted her." My mom said

"When did she tell you that?" My dad asked

"I told mom that a few weeks ago." I said breaking up my parents conversation

"Jayde, Were you eavesdropping on this conversation?" My dad asked

"Yes, I am sorry but when I heard you talking about me I could not help myself but listen in." I said

"Just because we were talking about you that does not give you the right to eavesdrop." My dad said

"I am on my way to the DiLaurentis so you can talk about me all you want." I said

"Jayde can you do me a favor and take Leo to meet a friend at the library?" My dad said

"Why can't you or mom drop him off?" I asked

"I have a job interview in an hour and your mom has to leave for work in a few minutes." My dad said

"I guess I can take him on my way to Coco and Chanels house." I said

That was two weeks ago and I have since talked to my mom about the wedding.

"I really don't have to go to Malcolms wedding if you and dad don't want me to." I said

"You should go Jayde, you already bought a dress and I know that you are looking forward to it." My mom said

"I have not worn the dress yet so I can still return it and use the money for something else." I said

"What would you use the money for?" My mom asked

"Gas in my own car, school supplies, or what ever else I really need it for." I said

"Do what you want but just know that Ezra and Malcolm would be upset if you decided not to go." My mom said

"Mom, is dad going to get that job that he interviewed for?" I asked

"Maybe, It is a full time engineering job with great pay and benefits. It would really help us if he got it." My mom said

"So we are still having money problems." I said

"Yes but I don't want you to worry about it." My mom said

"Has it gotten any better?" I asked

"No, and to be honest it has gotten worse. We just barley got the mortgage paid on time this month. We have property taxes due at the end of August and I have no idea where the money is going to come from." My mom said

"Can't you just borrow some money from grandma and grandpa?" I asked

"I do not feel right asking my parents for money but if this money situation gets any worse then I guess I am going to have to." My mom said

"What about Aunt Mona and Uncle Mike?" I asked

"They are going through an across country move. Right now is not a good time to ask my brother for money." My mom said

July 4th arrived and my summer was starting to get better. The wedding was later this month and I can't wait to go. Xanthe and her parents have not moved yet so they are coming over for dinner.

"So when are you moving?" My mom asked uncle Mike

"In about two weeks." Uncle Mike said

"That way Xanthe can get settled in before she has to worry about starting high school." Aunt Mona said

"When are the new people moving in?" My dad asked

"Actually the sale of our house got delayed. The new people were supposed to move in on Aug 1st but they backed out of buying the house last week." Aunt Mona said

"We put it back on the market this week but we don't think that it will be sold before we make the move to California." Uncle Mike said

The morning that I was leaving with the Fitzs to go to Malcolms wedding finally arrived. I was all packed up and ready to go. They picked me up and a few hours later we were at the hotel in New York City. The wedding was in NYC but Malcolm and his fiance actually live in a town just outside the city of New York.

"Jayde, I think it would be great if you made a speech at the wedding." Malcolm said

"What would I say?" I asked

"Just say what you want." Malcolm said

"Ezra, do I have to say that you are my biological daughter and I am Malcolm and Katies half sister?" I asked

"Only if you want and feel comfortable saying that to a group of people that you don't know." Ezra said

"Katie is giving a speech so maybe the two of you can do it together." Maggie said

The wedding was not for another few days. It was summer so the Fitz were also treating this like a summer vacation. Later that night I was trying to work on the Speech.

"Can I read what you wrote so far?" Katie asked

"I don't have much written but if you want to read it go ahead and read it." I said

Katie then read my speech.

"How come you say that you are just a friend of the family and not who you really are? Jayde, My dad is our dad and we are sisters." Katie asked

"Half sisters. Katie, I have a family. I have a mom, dad, and a younger brother." I said

"In that family you have a mom, step dad, and a younger half brother. In our family you have a dad, step mom, older half brother, and me your younger half sister." Katie said

"You may be my sister but you certainly are not like me. You may look like me but you that does not matter. You get everything you want and more just because your parents are rich. Your parents spoil you more then mine ever can. You do not know what it is like for my family because all you are is a spoiled little brat." I said

Katie ran into the bathroom crying and slammed the door. Jayde realized how much she hurt Katie by calling her a spoiled little brat but she also broke down into tears before she could say she was sorry.

Maggie and Ezra heard the door slamming from their adjoining hotel room. They both walked into Jayde and Katies room to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Ezra asked me

"I got mad at Katie and she ran into the bathroom crying." I said

"What did you say?" Ezra asked

"I was upset and I called her a spoiled little brat." I said

Meanwhile Maggie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away." Katie said

"What ever Jayde said to you, I am sure that she did not mean it. Just come out so we can talk." Maggie said

Katie opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"Katie I am so sorry, I never meant to call you a spoiled little brat." I said

"There was no reason to call me a spoiled little brat just because you are jealous of my life." Katie said

"Katie, I know and I am really truly sorry." I said

"I accept your apology." Katie said

Katie and I hugged and made up.

"Jayde, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Ezra asked

"Yes." I said

"I know you are sorry about what you said to Katie but I want to know why you said what you said." Ezra said

"I was jealous of Katie because she gets everything that she wants. I am constantly stressed out. My parents are always arguing about money. My dad did not even want me to come to New York with you." I said

"You know that I can help with your parents money problems." Ezra said

"My mom is not going to accept financial help from you if she does not even want to ask her parents or brother for money." I said

"She excepted the fact that I am paying for you to go to university. If she really needs the money to pay the bills then she will accept the money I give her." Ezra said

Two days later at Malcolms wedding Katie was still giving me a weird look. Ezra seemed okay with the idea of pretending that I was just a family friend and not his biological daughter. On the other hand Katie was upset with the fact that she could not tell people that we were sisters. There were rumors going around that Ezra was my dad and Malcolm and Katie are my siblings. I don't think people think that because Katie and I really do look alike. I think Katie is telling people who I really am. Katie and I both gave a speech. At the end of my speech I added a little extra in at the very end.

"I would like to thank the Fitz for inviting me to this wedding. A lot of you have noticed that Katie and I look a lot like each other. Well that is because we are sisters. Ezra is my father. It is a long story but before he got married he dated my mom. They broke up and then my mom found out that she was pregnant. She had me and she never told Ezra that he had a daughter. I just found out all of this less then a year ago so it is still new to me." I said

That night back in the hotel room Katie seemed really happy that I was telling people who I really was.

"Thanks for accepting the fact that we really are sisters." Katie said

"You know I only said it because I had heard people talking about if we were related and I could not take the rumors anymore." I said

"For the record I did tell a few people about you before you made that speech. Please don't get mad at me again." Katie said

"To tell you the truth you actually made me realize how lucky I am to have found out about you, Malcolm, and Ezra." I said

"So can you start calling my dad, our dad know?" Katie asked

"I will try to call Ezra dad but I still have another dad that raised me." I said

"Nobody said that you can't have two dads and one mom. I think it would be really cool to have more then two parents." Katie said

"Sometimes it can get complicated when you have two familys though." I said

Having two family has been really great for me. Although I still find myself torn between both familys. I have my first family that consists of my mom, the dad that raised me, and my brother Leo. I love this family a lot but sometimes it is really hard to focus on being a family when your parents are constantly fighting about money and other things that have to do with me or Leo. Then I have my second family that I just found out about with in the last year. In this family I have a dad, a step mom that really does not want anything to do with me, an older brother who is now married, a sister who wants to be my best friend. In a sense there are flaws in both of my familys.

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks For Reading.**_


	73. Chapter 70: Surprising My Best Friend

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will focus on Deylia Rivers and her summer adventurers. This chapter will also feature Bella Kingston. This chapter might be told in Deylias POV, Bellas POV, and General POV.**_

** Surprising My Best Friend In London**

**Deylias POV**

It has been an good summer so far. I was excited to be seeing Bella for the first time in over a month. My relationship with Branden has been almost normal. We still have to work on our duet for nationals in October. My parents got mad at me a few weeks ago when I spend the night at his house. We have been dating for a long time so my parents should expect me to want to spend the night with my boyfriend. When I got home the next morning I was expecting both my parents to be at work.

_Flashback_

"Welcome home Deylia." My mom said

"What are you doing home. I thought both you and dad would be at work by now." I said

"Your dad is at work but somebody had to stay home with Darcy and Will. Deylia, That was supposed to be you. I ended up having to call in sick this morning because you were not here and your dad had to go to work." My mom said

"Sorry if spending the night with my boyfriend was such an inconvenience to you." I said

"You are lucky that I was only planning on working half a day anyway." My mom said

"Thanks for not being upset with me." I said

"I am upset with you but you are home now so everything is alright. Your dad almost went to Brandens last night to get you to come home. I think he is more upset with you then I am right now." My mom said

"I am almost 17 mom, I don't need my parents telling me what I can and can't do." I said

"I understand that but if you were being responsible then you should have come home last night after I called you to see if you were still at Brandens." My mom said

"I am responsible mom." I said

"Then can you be responsible and watch your little siblings later. I don't think they are going to want to come with me to pick up the boys from the airport. It is really warm outside today so you can ask the neighbor if the three of you can go swimming in their pool." My mom said

"Can I at least get paid for babysitting?" I asked

"Maybe, I will have to talk to your dad about that. If you really want to get paid for babysitting then ask around and see if you can get a job babysitting the kids in this subdivision." My mom said

Later that day I ended up taking my little siblings swimming. When I got home from the pool my mom was not home yet but my dad was home from work.

"Your mom told me that she talked to you this morning." My dad said

"She gave me this lecture about how I need to be more responsible and then she made me watch those two while she ran some errands and went to pick up the boys." I said

"Part of your job as a teenager is to take care of your younger siblings." My dad said

"I know that dad but I have to enjoy my summer and have fun." I said

"Babysitting can be fun. I used to babysit as a teenager and I loved having the responsibility." My dad said

"It is only fair if I get paid for watching them. I could have done so many other things this afternoon but I had to keep those two kids occupied." I said

"Deylia, you are not going to get paid for watching your siblings." My dad said

"Why not? Mom told me how much money you are saving by not sending them to YMCA day camp every single week of the summer. Plus you pay Jayde every time she babysits so why can't you pay me." I said

"Deylia, We are paying you in a indirect way. Your mom and I have been putting away some money monthly in a savings account for you and Tyler to use in a few years." My dad said

"Mom never told me about this." I said

"That is because we were supposed to keep it a secret until you graduated high school." My dad said

_End of Flashback_

Today was my birthday. Tomorrow I would be leaving to meet my best friend in London. I am glad that my parents are still letting me go. I am all packed up and ready to go. My birthday present from Bella arrived in the mail yesterday. I can't wait to see her and thank her for the gifts. Tyler is with JT on his summer baseball thing so he is not here to celebrate but everyone else in my family is. Tyler and JT did send me a happy birthday postcard. When my parents get home from work they are taking me and my younger siblings out to dinner. Branden gets to go tonight as well. My little siblings went to YMCA day camp today so I was able to spend my day with Branden. We were alone at my house so we had plenty of time to do what we both wanted to do with each other. We tried to plan for nationals by picking out a song to choreograph a dance to. We had narrowed it down to two songs. Branden wanted to use All of Me by John Legend and I wanted to use Shake it Off by Taylor Swift.

"I love being able to spend so much alone time with you." I said

"This is the last day I get to spend with you for a few weeks." Branden said

"Why are we wasting it by working on a dance for nationals?" I asked

"Last year at this time we already had our songs picked out and we were choreographing each others routines." Branden said

"Last summer I was not gone for two weeks at sleep away camp and then another two weeks in London." I said

"This is going to be my last year dancing with you. We really need to make a routine that is going to get us to worlds." Branden said

"Why do you want to use "All of Me" anyway? "Shake it Off" will be a lot easier to choreograph a routine." I said

"Last month you said that you wanted more romance. Since "All of Me" is more of a romantic song, I thought it would help our relationship. I know that you are still trying to make a comeback after all your injuries and I just think "Shake it Off" won't even win us nationals." Branden said

"I just thought since we were alone we would not be focusing on dance so much. It is my birthday and I want to be with you in the romantic way that we can only have together when we are alone." I said

"If you want the romance then lets go up to your room now." Branden said

It had only been 2 and a half weeks since the last time we slept together but when opportunity presents itself and you are alone with your boyfriend it is the perfect opportunity to show him how much you really love him. This time was a lot like the last time. We started out slow to try and make this last as long as possible. Once things got heated and clothes came off it was almost like our first time over again. Branden was the only boyfriend I ever was going to have. I could feel it in my heart that he was the one. He is always really gentle with me even though we have done this several times before.

"You can consider that your pre birthday present. You know the gift that I can't give you with your friends and family around." Branden said

"You are the sweetest boyfriend ever." I said

"I am also the only boyfriend you have ever had." Branden said

"Have you heard from your dad recently?" I asked

"No, I should have known that it was to good too be true. He never cared about Kelsey and I anyway. For all I know he probably met someone and started a new family." Branden said

"Branden, He's your dad he has to care about you." I said

"No he really doesn't. You are so lucky Deylia, you have a mom, dad, and 3 siblings that all care about you more then my mom, dad, and sister ever will." Branden said

Later that night we went out to dinner. In total we had 10 people because my aunt, 2 younger cousins, and my grandma Ashley went out with us as well. After the dinner everyone went back to our house for presents as well as cake and ice cream. I got some really great gifts like I always do. When I opened Brandens gift everyone was in shock.

"That better not be what I think it is." My dad said

"No don't worry Mr. Rivers, that is just a promise ring." Branden said

"Good because the two of you are to young to make that type of commitment." My mom said

"Would an engagement really be that bad? You can totally see how much they love each other. Hanna you were really in love with Caleb when you were Deylias age." My grandma said

We were eating desert when my dad got a phone call. It seemed like a pretty serious phone call when he walked outside to continue the conversation. When my dad came back in the house I could tell that something was wrong.

"Dad, Whats wrong? I asked

"Tyler was injured in a baseball game tonight." My dad said

"What? Is he going to be alright?" My mom asked with worry and panic in her voice

"I really don't know much detail. They think it has something to do with his left knee. It could be an ACL tear or it could be something else. All I know is that at least one of us has to make a trip to Minnesota." My dad said

"I think you should go but it is probably easier for me to get the time off work." My mom said

"If you both want to go I would be glad to watch Darcy and Will." My aunt said

"I thought you were going to take your kids on vacation next week." My dad said

"We are but I can cancel my plans if I have to." My aunt said

"You don't have to do that. I don't think I can get the time off of work. Things have been really stressful and I don't want to get replaced." My dad said

"I can take them. I have not spent a lot of time with my grand kids and they are growing up so fast." My grandma said

"Thanks, sorry just to spring this on you but it is a family emergency." My mom said

"No problem." My grandma said

Everyone left and later that night as I was getting ready for bed I heard my parents talking. Darcy and Will each packed a bag and went with Grandma

"What do you mean by things have been stressful at work and you don't want to be replaced?" My mom asked

"I should have told you this a long time ago but there has been some talk around the office and some people think that there is going to be a new Apple CEO soon." My dad said

"How long has this been going on for?" My mom asked

"Since March." My dad said

"Why would't you just tell me that you might be in danger of losing your job?" My mom Yelled

" I am sorry for not telling you sooner but I just didn't want you to worry." My dad said

"Well I don't want to end up like Aria and be in danger of losing the house." My mom Yelled

"That is not going to happen to us, even if I do loose my job. We have saved up plenty of money over the years that we are going to be just fine." My dad said

"How can they do that though? You have worked at Apple for over a decade and you have been a CEO for the last 5 years." My mom said

"Sometimes these things just happen and you can't explain it. Although if you look at Apples stock it has not been doing that well lately so that may be partly to blame." My dad said

"Mom, Dad, please stop fighting." I said

"We were not fighting sweetheart. We were just having an adult conversation." My dad said

"Well it sure sounded like you were fighting." I said

"How much of it did you hear?" My mom asked

"Everything." I said

"I am so sorry that you had to hear this." My dad said

"Deylia, you should not have been listening. This was a private conversation. This is what I mean by you being irresponsible." My mom said

"Well then next time don't have your private conversation in the hallway practically right out side my bedroom door." I said

"You have a point Deylia, next time your dad and I will talk in our bedroom if it is something that we don't want you to hear." My mom said

"You really should try and get some sleep tonight because you have to leave early in the morning. I called the airport and already booked a flight out in the morning for your mom and I so we can see your brother." My dad said

"I don't have to go to London if you would rather me go to Minnesota with you." I said

"You can still go. I am sure Bella will be happy to see you and we will keep you updated about what is going on with your brother. That you can let Bella know because right now she has no idea." My mom said

"Mom, Dad, Can you just promise me one thing?" I asked

"What sweetie?" My mom asked

"That you won't end up getting a divorce like Bellas parents did." I said

"We are not going to get a divorce just because of one little argument." My mom said

After that I was able to go to bed. Just before I went to bed I saw a text from Branden on my phone.

"Just want to tell you to have a safe trip to London, I hope that your brother is okay, I love you and we will see each other again when you get back. - Branden"

"Thanks. I will be sure buy you a little something while I am away. Lots of Love - Deylia"

The next morning I went to the airport with my parents. I got on a early morning flight to London and they got on a flight to Minneapolis, Minnesota. Hours later it was night time and I arrived at the London airport. My parents made an arrangement with Bellas dad that he would pick me up from the airport. Her dad picked me up and took me to there house were I had a very happy and surprised Bella waiting for me. It was really hard to keep the secret from her for so long.

**Sorry this chapter was only supposed to focus on Deylia surprising Bella but my creative writing skills got in the way and because of this it turned into a chapter that was longer then I originally intended it to be.**

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thanks For Reading.**_


	74. Chapter 71: London Fun and Drama

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will focus on Bella Kingston. This chapter will also feature Deylia Rivers. This chapter might be told in Bellas POV, Deylias POV, and General POV. This will be a longer chapter to make up for not posting a new chapter in over a week.**_

**The Drama and Fun of London, England**

**Bellas POV**

When my best friend Deylia Rivers showed up I instantly went from sad to happy. It has only been just about two weeks since Tyler broke up with me. I was still in this emotional mess. My dad knew that something was wrong but I had not told him exactly what was going on with me. He thinks that I just have home sickness and I miss my mom more then I thought I would.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked Deylia

"For months, My parents bought me the tickets for my birthday present. Every year they usually buy me something big either for my birthday or for Christmas." Deylia said

"I can't believe you were able to keep this a secret from me." I said

"I was not the only one that knew. My parents bought the plane tickets so they obviously knew. Both your parents have known for a while. Tyler, JT, and Branden also knew." Deylia said

Just hearing Tylers name made me want to break down and start crying again. However I somehow managed to hold back my tears.

"Bella why don't you go upstairs and put some sheets on the bed in the guest bedroom for Deylia. That way I can talk with Deylia for a minute" My dad said

I went upstairs. I stood on the top of the stairs because I wanted to hear what my dad was going to say to Deylia.

"Do you want something to eat?" My dad asked Deylia

"Yes, I am actually kind of hungry right now." Deylia said

"Would it be okay if I just heat up some dinner leftovers for you. It's just some Macaroni and Cheese with broccoli mixed in." My dad said

"That sounds good." Deylia said

"Well there was plenty leftover." My dad said

My dad heated and served a plate a food to Deylia

"This is really good." Deylia said

"Its not homemade or anything. It is just from a box at the store. Bella usually loves it but she didn't eat that much of it for dinner tonight. " My dad said

"Is she okay?" Deylia asked

"I am not really sure. She is playing it off as homesickness but I think it is something else. I just hope that she is not on pills again. Lately she has been crying herself to sleep, Her appetite is way down, and she has lied to me a few times. She tells me that she is walking to her cousin Liams house and then she ends up going out for a run. Her behavior is another story. Two weeks ago she went to her cousins friends graduation party and Liam brought her home drunk the next day." My dad said

"You don't think she is anorexic do you?" Deylia asked

"It is either those pills again or an eating disorder." My dad said

"I had almost developed anorexia before. Last year after my nationals win there were rumors going around at school that my win was a fluke and there was no way that I ever could be better then Kelsey. I started restricting my diet, over exercising, and over training thinking that it would make me a much better dancer. My boyfriend Branden quickly caught on. He tried to get me to stop but I didn't. You know that my back was hurting again and all the extra training was not helping but you had no idea about everything else that was going on with me. So you prescribed me the pain pills and they did really help with my back. Eventually Branden was tired of all the things that I had lied to him about so he broke up with me and the same day he broke up with me was the day I had my car accident. After the accident my parents found out about those pain pills and then you went to jail because of it." Deylia said

My dad was catching on to my problems but I decided that I did not want to hear anymore but the last thing Deylia said caught my attention. I did what my dad asked me to do. By then time I came back downstairs my dad was done with his conversation with Deylia.

"Look Bella there is something I have to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to take it. Tyler got injured in a game yesterday. The only thing that I know is that he hurt his left knee and he is currently in a Minnesota hospital. My parents got on a flight to Minneapolis this morning and promised to keep me updated as soon as they know more." Deylia said

This time at the mention of Tylers name I really did start to cry.

"I am sure he is going to be okay. Injures happen all the time in sports." My dad said

Both Deylia and my dad gave me a hug. I felt a little better. Later that night I gave Deylia a tour of the house. My dad was in another part of the house.

"Did Branden give you that ring?" I asked

"Yes, he gave it to me yesterday. It is a promise ring. One moment we were celebrating my birthday and then the next moment my dad got a phone call about Tyler." Deylia said

"Why didn't you go to with your parents instead of coming here?" I asked

"I really wanted to see you. I asked my parents if they wanted me to cancel my trip and come with them and they told me no." Deylia said

"Tyler is your brother, didn't you want to see him?" I asked

"I did but if you think about it you wouldn't even have known about Tyler if I did not come to surprise you. Think about it he would have wanted to know if something happened to you while you were are in London." Deylia said

At this point it became clear that Deylia did not know that Tyler and I broke up.

"He wouldn't care if something happened to me. We broke up." I said

"When did this happen?" Deylia asked

"Two weeks ago tomorrow." I said

"Your dad told me that you went to a party and got drunk two weeks ago. Did you get drunk because of Tyler?" Deylia asked

"Yes, I did some other stupid things to." I said

"Let me guess, You slept with some random guy at the party." Deylia said

"Luke, my cousin Liams friend. The party was for Luke and he was drunk to. Liam even got drunk but he was sober by the time my dad found out." I said

"Your dad and I are both very worried about you. Your mom would be as well if she knew what was going on." Deylia said

"Look my dad does not even know that Tyler broke up with me. The only other person I told was Liam. JT knows about the party thing but not about the breakup. For right now this needs to be a secret." I said

On Saturday Deylia went with Liam, Luke and I to the British music festival. Liam invited Luke after I told him that Deylia was coming with me. We ended up winning the tickets for the concert at the O2 arena that night. It was going to be a big show with One Direction, Ed Sheeran, and other british singers.

"Why does every girl in the world love One Direction?" Liam asked

"If you don't want to go I can ask my sister to go." Luke said

"I want to go but it seems like every single girl I know is obsessed with them." Liam said

"1D is amazing." Deylia said

"They got there start on the X Factor UK. They auditioned as 5 separate competitors and then Simon made a boy band out of them. They finished that competetion in third place and look how far they have come." Bella said

This is what Deylia does not know. Every year when One Direction has a concert in London they honor there super fans. I submitted Deylias story to there fan website and I got an email a few days ago saying that she was going to be honored. They also give out heroism award and I had sent in one for Tyler because he saved his sisters life after her accident. Tyler was also chosen even though he will not be in attendance tonight. When we got to the concert we were shown to our VIP seating. About halfway through the concert the awards were announced. Deylia and Tyler were among a few getting getting honored. Deylia accepted the awards for both her and Tyler. Then 1D also surprised Deylia by singing Happy Birthday to their #1 fan even though her birthday was two days ago.

"That was one exciting concert." Deylia said

"I wrote about you and Tyler on their fan page awhile back and I just found out a few days ago that you and him were both chosen." I said

A few days later Deylia was snooping around Bellas bedroom for clues. She only had a little bit of time while Bella was in the shower. She too had noticed Bellas weird behavior. One moment she would be really happy and then the next moment she would break down crying. Bella and her had done some fun things over the last few days. They had gone to the Beach, They also went sight seeing with Liam and Luke. As Deylia was searching she spotted a note attached to a bottle of pills. The note was of course signed by A. The pill bottle had no label on it so it was unclear what drugs were actually in there. She also found a food, exercise, and weight journal hidden inside a magazine. Bella was really good at hiding things because she knew that there was no way her dad would look inside of a teenage girl magazine. Deylia had hid things from her parents before so she knew exactly where to look. Deylia started to look at the journal but not before long she was caught by Bella.

"What are you doing going through my stuff?" I asked

"I was reading the magazine and I found it." Deylia replied. It was a slight lie but it was believable enough.

"Just put it back where you found it." I said

"Bella this is really dangerous. You are drooping weight faster then a healthy teenage girl is supposed to." Deylia said

"You read it?" I asked

"Yes and I am really glad I did because I know what is going on with you. Between this and the pills you are going to end up in the hospital again." Deylia said

"I won't because I know what I am doing and this is something that I can control myself." I said

"Bella I was in your position once, I know what you are going through. We just need to tell your dad so he can get you help." Deylia said

"You can't tell him. He has enough of his own problems going on. He got divorced just over a month ago, He lost his job, and now he started drinking again." I said not realizing that Deylia never knew about my dads drinking problems.

"Your dad has a drinking problem?" Deylia questioned

"It started again the night of my parents divorce. He had one before while we were still living in London. I was like 10 years old at the time and my mom threatened him with a divorce then. He sobered up so eventually everything was okay. The only other person that I have told about this was JT." I said

"I will be there with you when you tell your dad about you. Then once we get you help I will make sure that he gets the help he needs." Deylia said

"You can't tell him. So when he gets home from his volunteer job don't say a word." I said

"Fine but when something happens to you it is not my fault then." Deylia said

Deylia told my dad the next day anyway.

"I need to talk to you about Bella. I snooped around in her room yesterday and I found out what was going on." Deylia said

"She's on pills again isn't she?" My dad asked

"I did find some pills. I don't know what they are but you would now since you are a doctor. I also found a journal where she was writing down her food intake, exercise, and weight." Deylia said

"Where did you find it?" My dad asked

"The pills I found in one of her dresser draws. She hid it in the one that she knew you would not look in. The journal was hidden in the middle of a teenage girl magazine which she knew that you also would not look into." Deylia said

"Thanks for telling me. I will talk to her and I will get her into some sort of rehab problem." My dad said

"Why would you tell him?" I yelled moments later

"Bella, Deylia did the right thing. You need help and we are here to help you. I will talk with your mom and together we will get you into a rehab program." My dad said

I grabbed my purse and then ran out the door. I didn't know where to go so I went to Liams.

"What are we going to do now?" Deylia asked

"I will try and find Bella and you should stay here in case she comes back." Wren said

"Ok." Deylia said

"Here's my cell phone number. If she comes back or you happen to here from her then use the house phone to call me." Wren said

Wren left and an hour later he was back.

"No luck." Deylia said

"I don't know where else to look. She did not take the car so she couldn't have gone that far but it is really unlike her to run off like this." Wren said

"Did you try calling her cell?" Deylia asked

"No, but I will do that now. Melissa and I added just recently added international calling to her cell phone. I got a new phone when I moved here but since Bella was only going to be here for a few months we decided just to add international calling to her plan." Wren said

Wren tried Bellas cell a few times from his own cell.

"She didn't answer. It rang like once or twice and then it went to her voice mail box." Wren said

"She must have rejected the calls. Did you leave messages?" Deylia asked

"Yes, I just told her to come home." Wren said

"Do you think she would answer if I called her?" Deylia asked

" Maybe, but you might get charged roaming charges on the next bill." Wren said

"My parents already know about that. I talked to them on my phone a few days ago when they gave me the Tyler update. He had surgery on his knee on Saturday and they brought him home on Monday. He is supposed to start physical therapy soon." Deylia said

"I am glad to hear that he is back at home recovering." Wren said

Deylia also tried to reach Bella but she had no luck either. Wren called his brothers house but no one answered there either. The only person left to try was Liams cell.

Meanwhile I was with Liam at the London fair. The London fair is sort of like a state fair. Many states in the USA have this big fair sometime during the spring or summer months. There were carnival rides and lots of other games. Liam and I were planing on going this weekend but we decided to go today when I came over to his house crying. He was the only one home because both his parents were at work. I really didn't want to tell him what really happened so I just told him that I got in a argument with my best friend and my dad. I have only been with Liam for the last two hours. My dad is probably worried about me but I will go home when I am ready to face him. Liams phone started to ring.

"It's your dad." Liam said after looking at the caller ID

"Answer it. He's already called me like 10 times." I said

"Are you sure?" Liam asked

"Yes, just don't tell him that I am here with you." I said

Liam answered the phone.

"Hi, Liam, Please tell me that Bella is with you. She ran off a few hours ago. She is not answering her phone." Wren said

"No, sorry I have not heard from her in a few days." Liam lied to Wren

"Okay well if you do hear from her call me as soon as possible." Wren said

"Don't worry I will let you know if I hear from her." Liam said

Liam then hung up the phone.

"I shouldn't of had to lie to your dad." Liam said

"I'm sorry but something happened and I can't face him right now." I said

"He sounded really worried." Liam said

I didn't have anything to eat all morning. I have not had that much to drink either. I started to fill dizzy so Liam gave me his water bottle.

"You should sit down on the bench over there. Drink this and I will get you some food. You look really pale and you look dehydrated." Liam said

"When did you start talking like a doctor?" I asked

"My dad may have taught me a few things." Liam said

I sat down on the bench. I watched Liam walk away to get some food for both of us. I had some pills in my purse so I took a few and drank some water. Becoming addicted to pills again was not something that I planned on doing but A made it really easy to relapse. I am always finding pill bottles with notes from A on them almost every time I need them. I felt better for a few minutes and then I blacked out.

By the time Liam got back Bella was on the ground and people were surrounding her. A woman was already on the phone with 911.

"What happened." Liam asked a random person

"She was sitting there and then all of the sudden she just fell on the ground. Do you know her?" The lady said

"I was with her, Shes my cousin." Liam said

"Does anybody know CPR" Someone called out

"I do. I have been certified with red cross." Liam said

He gave CPR to Bella. After a few moments Liam stopped. Bella was still faint but her breathing was slow and she had a week pulse. By now the paramedics have arrived and Bella was in their hands now.

"Do you know what happened?" A paramedic asked Liam

"I was with her and then I walked away for a few minutes. When I came back she was on the ground unconscious." Liam said

"Whats her name, age, and relationship to the patient? Can I also have your name and age?" The Paramedic asked

"Bella Kingston, Birthday is May 26th. She is 17 years old. My name is Liam Kingston, Bella and I are cousins. I am 18 years old" Liam said

"Have her parents been contacted yet?" The Paramedic asked

"No, Her parents are divorced. Her dad lives here and her mom lives in the USA." Liam said

"Would you like us to contact her dad for you?" The Paramedic asked

"No, I can do that." Liam said

"We will be taking her to London Memorial just a few miles from here. You can either ride with us or drive yourself." The Paramedic said

"I know were that is. My dad is actually a doctor there." Liam said

Liam got to his car as fast as he could. Liam had to calm myself down before he called Bellas dad.

"I lied to you earlier when I said I hadn't heard from Bella." Liam said

"So she is with you then." Wren said

"She was with me. You need to go to London Memorial Hospital."Liam said

"What happened?" Wren asked

"She said she was getting dizzy so I left her alone for 5 minutes to get food and something to drink. By the time I got back to her she was passed out and unconscious. 911 was called, CPR was given and she is on the way to the hospital as we speak. When the paramedics arrived her breathing was slow and her pulse was week but getting better. I think she is going to be okay but I will meet you at the hospital." Liam said

"I can pick you up if you tell me where you are." Wren said

"No, I have my car and I am closer to the hospital then you are so if I leave now I can get there first and see if I can find out more." Liam said

"Did you call your dad?" Wren asked

"No but he is at work so he will know soon enough. Liam said

"I will meet you there as soon as I can." Wren said

After the phone conversation Liam was on his way. Liam was less then half the distance to the hospital so he got there first. When Liam got there he went to the emergency department information desk. He was just to sit tight in the waiting area until more information could be given. A short time later Liams dad came into the waiting area.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" Liam asked

"She should be just fine. She is still unconscious but she is stable. Her vital signs are back to normal and she should regain conscious within a few hours. This was most likely just a bad cause of heat exhaustion and dehydration." Liams dad said

"I was with her for a few hours and she had nothing to eat and only a little bit to drink. It does not help that it is like 95 and sunny outside either." Liam said

"Is your uncle here yet?" Liams dad asked

"No, I called him so he should be on his way." Liam said

Meanwhile Wren was on his way to the hospital with Deylia.

"Bellas going to be okay right?" Deylia asked

"I hope so." Wren said

As soon as they arrived in the emergency center waiting room they meet Liam.

"My dad thinks Bella just got a bad cause of heat exhaustion and dehydration." Liam said

"Liam, its possible that it could be much worse then that. Deylia found some pills that we think Bella might be taking and she also might have an eating disorder." Wren said

"Shes a smart girl, so would never put her health in danger like that." Liam said

"This would not be the first time that Bella had a pill problem. When Melissa and I were here last fall, Bella was on drugs then. Between the combination of the pills and her drinking she ended up in the hospital. That was the emergency we had with Bella and why we had to cut the trip short. Your parents know but they obviously didn't tell you." Wren said

Wren knew that he needed to call Melissa. Wren used his cell to call Melissa. He knew she was most likely at work so he tried her cell.

"Hello" Melissa said

"I need to talk to you about Bella." Wren said

"Can this wait. I am at work right now." Melissa said

"Not really, Bella is in the hospital." Wren said

"Whats going on?" Melissa asked

"She was with Liam and she passed out. She was admitted to London Memorial Hospital where my brother works. My brother thinks it is just heat exhaustion but you and I both know that it could be something else. She is stable now but I am still waiting to see her." Wren said

"Is it serious enough that I need to make a trip to London?" Melissa asked

"That's up to you but I think you should. She has me, Liam, my brother and my sister in law. I think she would really appreciate it if you came." Wren said

"In that case then I will try to get the red eye flight tonight because that way I can be there tomorrow morning." Melissa said

"If you need me to pick you up from the airport just call me when you land." Wren said

"Thanks and thank you for calling me." Melissa said

"Of course I had to call you, She's your daughter too. It's not like I wasn't going to tell you and then let you find out from the medical insurance company when you got the Explanation of Benefits or the bill in the mail." Wren said

"I will see you sometime tomorrow then." Melissa said

"Call your sister and let her know what is going on." Wren said

"I will do that, I will also try and text you my flight information once I get it booked." Melissa said

"Bye." Wren said

Once Wren hung up the phone he went back to the waiting area with Liam and Deylia.

"Do you know when we can see her?" Deylia asked

"No but it shouldn't be to much longer." Wren said

"This is all my fault." Liam said

"It's not your fault Liam. You didn't know about her history with drugs." Wren said

"If I hadn't lied to you about being with her when you called me then we wouldn't be siting in a hospital waiting room right now." Liam said

"You don't know that for sure. This still could have happened no matter if she was with you or me at the time." Wren said

"Why aren't you upset with me for lying to you?" Liam asked

"My guess is that Bella told you not to tell me that you were with her so you lied for her. I am more concerned about my daughters health right now then your lie." Wren said

Wren went to check to see if there was more information available.

"Is there any more news on Bella Kingston yet?" Wren asked the lady at the desk.

"I will check with her doctor and have him get back with you." She said

"I would like to request a drug test and a blood test be done." Wren said

Wrens brother came out to the waiting room a few minutes later.

"The nurse told me that you requested a drug test and a blood test. We are just waiting on the results of those now. In the mean time you can see her." He said

"I know you don't think this has anything to do with drugs but Deylia did find some pills in Bellas room this morning and I also found an empty bottle in her purse after I got here." Wren said

Waiting for the test results was nerve racking but at least while they waited Wren, Liam, and Deylia got to wait in Bellas room. The three of them were quietly sitting on the couch in Bellas hospital room waiting for the results of the tests and for Bella to wake up.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but I let my creative writing skills got in the way and because of this it turned into a chapter that was longer then I originally intended it to be.**

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thank you For Reading.**_


	75. Chapter 72: Family is Important

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This one will focus on the same story line that the last one did. This chapter will be written in General POV as it will involve several characters. This is going to be a longer chapter to make up for not posting in over a week.**_

**The Importance of Family**

**General POV**

Right now all they had to do was wait. Wren tried to remain calm but it was really hard for him. Deylia was crying although she tried to still keep a brave face. Liam was doing everything he could to understand the current situation. Uncle George came back at the end of his shift to check on Bella who was now awake and doing OK. A nurse brought some food for Bella to eat and after her dad had a little talk with her she ate it. Uncle George also wanted to tell Wren the test results. They went into the hall to talk privately. Deylia and Liam went down to the hospital cafeteria to eat and Wren said he would meet them in the cafeteria after he talked with his brother.

"You were right about the drugs. She had all sorts of different kinds in her system. Bella is really lucky that she survived. I have seen other teenagers with similar test results and they were not so lucky. She also suffered a minor concussion." Wrens brother said

"What do we do now?" Wren asked

"Bella is going to be in the hospital for a few days so we can monitor her better. Once she is released I can suggest a few Rehab programs. I will leave it up to you and Melissa to make the decision about Rehab." Wrens brother said

"I will talk with Melissa after she gets here tomorrow and see what she thinks." Wren said

"Look I really hate to say this but there is that small possibility that this was not accidental." Wrens brother said

"You mean Bella could have intentionally done this to try and hurt herself or worse?" Wren said

"I know that she has gone through a lot recently so maybe she had no intent on it getting this bad. This could have been a lot worse. She survived and with the right treatment she is going to recover. I really shouldn't be telling you this but just a few months ago there was a teenage girl who died of a drug overdose. Her family will never know if it was accidental or intentional." Wrens brother said

Meanwhile Melissa had just told her boss about needing some time off due to an emergency situation with her daughter in London. He understood because he was divorced and had kids of his own. Melissa went home and called the airport to book a last minute flight. She booked a flight to London that left early that evening and she packed a suitcase. Due to the time difference Melissa would not be arriving until 7 AM the next morning. She drove to the airport because the flight would be leaving soon. While Melissa waited at the airport for her flight to leave she got something to eat and she also called the Cavanaughs to let them know what was going on with Bella.

Over at the Cavanaugh house the family was eating dinner. So far everyone's summer schedule has been busy and it was one of those rare opportunities where they all got to eat dinner together. The home phone rang in the middle of dinner and Toby answered it.

"Hello" Toby said

It was Melissa on the other end of the line. She asked to talk to Spencer and Toby handed the phone over.

"It's your sister, She wants to talk to you and from the sounds of things its important." Toby said to Spencer as he handed the phone over.

Spencer got up from the table and walked into the other room to take the call privately. A short time later she walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table. After everyone was done eating Spencer and Toby where cleaning up from dinner while their teenagers went to do their own things.

"What did your sister have to say?" Toby asked

"She called to tell me that she had to make an emergency trip to London and she didn't know how long she was going to be gone for." Spencer said

"Is this about Bella?" Toby asked

"Yes, The only thing Melissa told me was that Bella was in the hospital." Spencer said

"It must have been more then that if she wanted to talk to you and not me." Toby said

"The only other thing Melissa said was that she was at the airport because she was taking the overnight flight so she could be in London by early tomorrow morning." Spencer said

"Why could't she just tell me about Bella and tell me to tell you. You and I have been married for years and besides Bella is my niece just as much as she is your niece." Toby said

"Maybe Melissa just wanted to be the one to tell me. You know now so don't make such a big deal about it." Spencer said

"You want to go to London to see Bella, don't you?" Toby asked

"How did you know I was thinking about going?" Spencer asked

"You had that look on your face." Toby said

"What look?" Spencer asked

"You always get this weird look on your face when you are thinking about something and you aren't sure what I am going to say about it." Toby said

"Do you think I should go?" Spencer asked

"If you want to go to London then go. I can take care of the kids. Their teens so in some ways it is a lot easier take care of them now then when they were younger." Toby said

"Are we telling the kids about Bella?" Spencer asked

"They need to know. Bellas their cousin." Toby said

Then Spencer and Toby held a family meeting.

"Whats going on dad?" Rochelle asked

"As you know your cousin Bella is in London for the summer. We got a call from your aunt Melissa tonight telling us that she was in the hospital." Toby said

"Your aunt is on the way to London as we speak and I am thinking about going to London to be with her." Spencer said

"Do you have to go mom?" Rosie asked

"I don't have to go but Bella needs all the support she can get. My sister was their to support me all those years ago and I want to be their to support both her and Bella." Spencer said

"Whats wrong with Bella?" Elizabeth asked

"Your aunt thinks it might be drugs again." Toby said

"Can I go with you to London?" JT asked

"Yes." Spencer said

"No." Toby said

"Its better for him to come with me. Bella and JT are really close and he needs to get out of the house to get his mind off of other things." Spencer said

"If I let you go then who will take care of your cat?" Toby asked

"I will." Rosie gladly volunteered

"We will help her." Elizabeth and Rose said at the same time.

"If the girls want to start taking care of your cat then I guess there is no need to give him away." Toby said

"Thanks dad." JT said

JT called Tyler to tell him about Bella. He knew that Bella and Tyler broke up but he just thought that Tyler should know. Tyler decided that he wanted to postpone physical therapy on his leg so he could go to London with JT and his mom. Tylers parents surprisingly were okay with his decision. Tylers parents didn't know that he broke things off with Bella a few weeks ago.

Back in London visiting hours were over. Liam drove Deylia back to Bellas dad house so they could both get some sleep. Liam decided that he would stay the night with Deylia so she didn't have to be alone. Wren was able to stay after visiting hours since Bella was still a minor. He was also allowed to spend the night in Bellas hospital room. Bella fell asleep shortly after Deylia and Liam left. Wren was trying to get some sleep while Bella was sleeping. He found it hard to sleep in a hospital room because he was used to staying up all night when he worked the overnight shift.

Around 7 AM Wren woke up to his cell phone ringing. It was Melissa calling to tell him that her flight landed at London's airport. It was still early so Bella was still sleeping. Wrens brother had just started his shift for the day and would keep an eye on Bella while Wren went to go pick Melissa up. The airport was just a few miles from the hospital. Wren got a coffee to go from the hospitals cafeteria and then he was on his way to the airport. Melissa was just getting her suitcase from the baggage claim area when Wren arrived to pick her up. It would be the first time in a month and a half that they have seen each other. They hugged each other which was awkward at first. For Wren seeing his ex wife was just one step in the right direction for their family. For Melissa it was weird to see her ex husband but she knew that they needed to try and remain civil for the sake of their daughter.

"How is she?" Melissa asked

"Shes doing much better. My brother said that she should be out of the hospital by Monday if not sooner. " Wren said

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Melissa asked

"Some but I still needed coffee this morning." Wren said

"I know what you mean. I slept on a plane." Melissa said

Wren gave the rest of his coffee to Melissa. They talked for a few minutes and decided to take Melissas suitcase to Wrens house before going to see Bella. After arriving at the house they decided to stay for a little while. They had to try and talk quietly because Deylia and Liam were sleeping upstairs.

"Whose car is that in the driveway?" Melissa asked

"Liams, he must have spent the night." Wren said

"His parents were okay with that." Melissa said

"I suppose, you know Liam he hardly listens to his parents. I think he listens to me more then his own mom and dad." Wren said

"Well he looks up to you, That's a good thing." Melissa said

"Since Deylias sleeping in the guest bedroom you can either use Bellas room until she gets out or you can use my bedroom and I will just sleep on the couch. If you really want to use the guest bedroom then Deylia can sleep in Bellas room for the next week because I am sure that they won't have a problem sharing a bedroom for a few days." Wren said

"The sleeping arrangements really don't matter to me so what ever is easier for you I am okay with." Melissa said

Wren helped Melissa carry her bags upstairs. In the process they noticed that Deylia and Liam were still sound asleep in the guest bedroom.

"They must have been up late last night if they are still asleep." Melissa said

"Their teenagers, they probably watched something on the TV in that bedroom and just fell asleep." Wren said

The two of them quietly walked into the guest bedroom and realized that they had been watching TV and fell asleep with the TV still on. Melissa decided to leave her bags in Bellas room until they figured out the sleeping arrangements. Melissa and Wren went back downstairs because they didn't want to wake Deylia and Liam up.

"You let Bella get away with a messy bedroom." Melissa said

"I told her to clean it several times. She kept saying she would clean it but she never did." Wren said

"What else has been going on with Bella that I don't know about?" Melissa asked

"You know about the party incident. Bellas behavior has completely changed. For the past few weeks I have been trying to get her to talk to me and tell me what was really going on but it never worked. I just thought that she was homesick and she was just missing you. I never thought it was going to get this bad. When she got out of rehab last year she made a promise to us that she would never do drugs again and now we might be worse off then we were last year." Wren said

Wren then showed Melissa the test results.

"You had no idea this was going on?" Melissa asked

"I had my suspicions but I had no prof until yesterday." Wren said

"You should have told me because then we might have been able to avoid this." Melissa said

"I should have but you and I were not really in a good place. I know we are only talking now because it has to do with our daughter." Wren said

"That may be true but you had no right to keep this from me." Melissa Yelled

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Wren said

"No your not sorry. You are just saying that because you are hoping for that one little chance that we get back together. Well that's not going to happen and you know what I should have divorced you years ago." Melissa yelled

"Then why didn't you?" Wren yelled

"I didn't want to put Bella through it at such a young age. She was 10 years old and her dad cared more about drinking then his daughter. I just couldn't put her through a divorce." Melissa said

_Flashback/Memory _

_It was Bellas 10th birthday and the family was celebrating. Everyone was at Grandma and Grandpa house. Wren was going to be late because he supposedly had to work late. 7 people were sitting at a table set for 8. Bellas grandparents had cooked a really nice dinner for everyone. Sitting at the table eating were both of Wren parents, Wrens brother George, his wife, their 11 year old son Liam, Melissa, and of course 10 year old birthday girl Bella._

_"Mommy where's daddy?" 10 year old Bella asked_

_"He will be here soon." Melissa said_

_"Why isn't he here yet?" Bella asked_

_"He had to work late sweetie, I'm sorry but he should be on his way now." Melissa said_

_"But mommy, its my birthday and daddy's not here to celebrate." Bella said_

_Wren had used his copy of his parents house key and walked in the front door a few minutes later._

_"Daddy's here." Bella got up from the table and ran to hug her dad._

_"Happy birthday Bella." Wren said, he was clearly drunk but Bella was to young to understand._

_Wren then walked over to great his wife along with the rest of his family._

_"Sorry i'm late. You know how work goes." Wren said_

_"Wren, Are you drunk?" Melissa asked_

_"I may have had a few drinks with my work colleagues after my shift but I am not drunk." Wren said  
><em>

_"Yes you are Wren, Did you drive like this?" Melissa asked_

_"I was really careful not to cause any traffic altercations." Wren said_

_"I can't believe you would put your life and other people life's at risk." Melissa yelled  
><em>

_"If I called a cab it would have been even later when I got here." Wren said_

_"Do you even care about our daughter? If something would have happened to you because you were driving drunk who knows how she would react." Melissa yelled_

_"I'm here now and that's all that matters." Wren yelled_

_"She was asking where you were. You told me you were working an extra few hours when really you went to the bar and got drunk and this whole time you should have been here celebrating our daughters birthday." Melissa yelled_

_"I'm sorry and I will make it up to Bella." Wren said_

_"You better make it up to her. You also better get your act together and start caring more about this family or I swear to god we will get divorced and I really don't want to have to put Bella through that at such a young age." Melissa yelled_

_Everyone was two busy watching the fight between Melissa and Wren to hear the front door slam. Bella had run off. It had just started to poor rain and there was a thunderstorm approaching. Luckily Bella only made it as far the front porch of her own house down the street from her grandparents. She panicked when she realized that the front door was looked and she didn't have a key. All Bella wanted was to cuddle up under the covers of her own bed. Bella considered her bedroom her safe room. It was just about the only room in the house where she hadn't witnessed her parents fighting in. Bella settled for the front porch step. At least the porch was partially covered._

_Eventually Liam realized that Bella was no where to be seen._

_"Bellas missing." Liam said, barely loud enough to be heard over the fight that was still going on between Bellas parents_

_"What do you mean missing?" Liams dad asked_

_"I thought I heard the front door slam and I don't know where she went." 11 year old Liam said_

_Wrens brother was able to stop Melissa and Wren from arguing for just a moment so he could tell them about their missing daughter._

_"You two need to stop fighting. We have a much bigger situation at hand." Wrens brother said_

_"What?" Wren asked_

_"Bellas missing. Liam said he heard the front door slam over an hour ago. He doesn't know where she went." Wrens brother said_

_"We have to find her." Wren said_

_"You are staying here. I will go with George and we will find her." Melissa said to Wren_

_Liam also went with his dad and his aunt Melissa to find his cousin Bella. A short time later they found her shivering and soaking wet on the front porch of Melissa and Wrens home down the street from where the not so good dinner at Wrens parents took place._

_Melissa told George to call his parents home phone to let them know that Bella was found. Melissa opened up the front door and let Bella go inside their house. She told her to dry off and change out of her wet cloths. Once Bella was in a dry pair of cloths they all went back to her grandparents house._

_"Don't ever do that again. You really scared all of us." Melissa said_

_"Mommy, Why do you and Daddy fight so much?" Bella asked_

_"We love each other. No matter how much you love someone you are still going to get into fights." Melissa said_

_Bella was sandwiched in a hug between her mom and dad. They took her home and put her to bed. Liam was sleeping over that night and was also sleeping in Bellas bed. Melissa was not happy with Wrens recent behavior. This wasn't the first time he came home from work drunk. Now that the kids were asleep Melissa and Wren were getting ready for bed themselves. Wren kissed Melissa but she was still upset with him._

_"What are you doing?" Melissa asked_

_"Trying to make it up to you." Wren said_

_"The one you really have to make it up to is Bella." Melissa said _

_"I will call in sick tomorrow then. Bella and I can have a father/daughter day and if Liam wants to tag along then he can to. I am sure she would love to see the animals at the zoo. She loves that stuffed Zebra that we got her so seeing the real ones at the zoo will make her happy." Wren said_

_"Her and Liam have school tomorrow Wren." Melissa said_

_"Then you can drop them off in the morning and I will pick them up after school and take them to get ice cream or something. Wren said_

_"We will talk about what happened tonight after you sober up." Melissa said_

_"Were you serious when you said that you would divorce me earlier?" Wren asked_

_"Yes I was, If you can't prove to me that you love our family. If this drinking problem of yours does not get better not only will I divorce you but I will also move Bella back to the USA with me." Melissa said_

_Melissa handed Wren a set of sheets from their closet._

_"What is this for?" Wren asked_

_"You are not sleeping in here tonight. So pick between the guest bedroom or the sleeper couch downstairs and have a good night." Melissa said_

_"This is my bedroom too." Wren said_

_"Not tonight it isn't." Melissa said_

_Wren walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He walked passed Bellas room and checked to make sure her and Liam were sleeping. He then went into the guest bedroom, made up the bed, and went to sleep._

_By the time he woke up in the morning he was sober. He forgot about the deal he made with Melissa the night before. He left for work as Melissa was leaving to take Bella and Liam to school before going to work herself. Melissa only worked part time so she had time to take Bella and pick her up from school every weekday. _

_After work Melissa went to run some errands thinking Wren was going to stay true to his word and pick them up. Melissa got a call an hour after the kids were supposed to be picked up saying that both Liam and Bella were not picked up. She immediately rushed to the school and picked them up. They were both waiting for her in the principals office._

_"I'm so sorry. My husband was supposed to pick Bella and Liam up today but apparently he got stuck at work and forgot to tell me to pick them up." Melissa said_

_"Mrs. Kingston this isn't the first time that this has happened this school year. In fact I think this is the 5th time that Bella wasn't picked up on time." The principal said_

_"I will talk to my husband and set up some sort of schedule so this doesn't happen again." Melissa said_

_"You better figure something out because if this happens again Bella may not be able to attend this school anymore." The principal said_

_Both Bella and Liam were attending a K thru 12 private school and they were very strict about following all the rules including having there students picked up on time._

_End of Flashback/Memory _

"So you stayed with me for 7 years because of Bella?" Wren asked

"Yes, I wanted things to work out between us but as the years passed I realized that was never going to happen." Melissa said

At that moment Deylia and Liam came down the stairs. They were woken up and not too happy about it.

"Sorry if we woke you two up." Melissa said

Deylia and Liam ignored Melissa while they walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Melissa and Wren joined them realizing that the two of them had been so busy arguing they didn't eat breakfast. Deylia grabbed the cereal while Liam went for the oatmeal. Wren made eggs and toast for him and Melissa.

"You know there is like three bedrooms in this house plus a couch that pulls out into a bed and you still shared a room." Wren said

"We were watching some TV and we both fell asleep while watching TV." Deylia said

"Just so you know nothing happened between us last night. We were just two friends sharing a bed. I used to have sleepovers with Bella all the time when we were little and we shared a bed." Liam said

"Bellas your cousin that's a little different. Besides you and Deylia are teenagers and sharing a bed at that age could lead to something else." Wren said

Wren then drove Melissa to the hospital so she could see Bella. He decided that he would drop her off and come back later because Wren needed to get to the grocery store since they were almost out of food. Liam and Deylia were still hanging out when Wren got back from his trip to the grocery store and they helped him put the food away.

Meanwhile Melissa was visiting Bella in the hospital. Bella seemed happy to see her mom.

"Talk to me please." Melissa said

"Is dad here?" Bella asked

"No, he is going to come by later." Melissa said

"Admit it the two of you still can't be in the same room with each other without fighting." Bella said

"We can get along if we try. I had your dad pick me up from the airport this morning and then we went back to his house for a few hours. We talked about you although I do have to admit that there was a little bit of yelling." Melissa said

"Do you still love my dad?" Bella asked

"In a way yes but not the same way that I did. He's your dad and I am going to respect that. I am grateful for all the years that him and I were in love. We had you and we both love you very much. I will always love him for giving me you." Melissa said

"I remember you telling me that fighting was just a part of love." Bella said

"You remember that from 7 years ago?" Melissa asked

"I may have been young but I can remember the entire night when you told me that." Bella said

_Bella then has the same flashback/memory that Melissa and Wren had hours earlier._

"He's changed since that day. He went from the dad that didn't care about his daughter as much as his daughter cared about him to this loving and caring dad." Bella said

"You are really lucky to have that special bond with him. You have to understand that your dad and I just are no longer meant to be." Melissa said

"I understand that but I just wish you would give him another chance." Bella said

"That's enough talk about your dad. We really need to talk about you. I thought you were done with the drugs Bella." Melissa said

"I know and I am sorry that I disappointed both you and dad." Bella said

"Why Bella, you were aware of what happened last time. Did you do this for attention or was this some sort of weird attempt to get your dad and I back together?" Melissa asked

"I was upset and it just happened." Bella said

"Upset about what?" Melissa asked

"You and dad getting a divorce. On top of that Tyler broke up with me and dad started going back to his old ways" Bella said

I am sorry about you and Tyler. If your dad was drinking again why didn't you tell me?" Melissa asked

"I was scared that you wouldn't let me see him. He says he has it under control and it isn't like when I was 10 years old. He has only gotten drunk like once or maybe twice." Bella said

"How long has your dad been drinking again?" Melissa asked

"Since about a week before dad and I left for London. I went to the movies with Deylia on a Friday night and when I came home he was drunk and passed out on the couch. I talked to him about it the next day and he told me that you two had gotten into a fight the night before. I would have told you then but he told me not to tell you." Bella said

"Lets just focus on your health for now. Your dad and I have different opinions about what to do next." Melissa said

Later that afternoon Melissa and Wren had a discussion with Wrens brother George about future treatment options for Bella. Most of them involved Rehab. They had to decide if Bella was going to go to inpatient rehab or outpatient rehab. Wren thinks Bella would be better off going to outpatient rehab while she was still in London with him. Melissa thinks Bella needs to come back home with her and go to inpatient rehab for the remainder of the summer.

That night Spencer arrived with JT and Tyler. Spencer never told her sister that she was coming so the three of them took a airport cab to the hospital. Melissa and Wren were surprised to see them. Deylia and Liam had gone back to visit Bella and were at the hospital when Spencer arrived with JT and Tyler. Not everyone could see Bella at the same time so Deylia and Tyler were waiting in the hallway.

"So there's nothing going on between you and that boy that was sitting next to you right?" Tyler asked Deylia

"No, that's Liam, Bellas cousin." Deylia said

"Good because those Facebook pictures you posted made it look like something else was going on. I don't think Brandens going to be to happy when he sees those pictures." Tyler said

"Why are you even here Tyler?" Deylia asked

"I am here to see Bella." Tyler said

"You broke up with her remember. You left her heartbroken and she is in this hospital right now because of you." Deylia said

"I'm not the one who slept with some random guy at a party just hours after I was broken up with. I broke up with Bella and then I get this video message from **A** hours later of her and this other guy." Tyler said

"She was drunk Tyler, Bella told me that she regrets hooking up with that guy more then she regrets the time that the two of you hooked up at a party." Deylia said

"I don't care if she was drunk or if we had broken up because no matter what it still hurts when you find out that someone you love was with someone else." Tyler said

"So you do still love Bella?" Deylia asked

"It's complicated, I really don't know if I want that romantic relationship with Bella anymore." Tyler said

"As your sister you better hurry up and make a decision. I would hate for you to decide that you want to be with Bella and then she moved on with someone else because you took to long to make your mind." Deylia said

A little while later Tyler, JT, Deylia, and Liam were all in Bellas hospital room. Spencer, Melissa, Wren, and Wrens brother were outside the room talking so the teens could visit with Bella. JT and Tyler filled Bella in on all the drama that had been going on in their life's including JTs issues with his girlfriend and Tylers injured leg.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Tyler to Bella

"I am happy to see you but I am also kind of confused why you would show up." Bella said

"I made a mistake by breaking up with you. Now your in the hospital and I have a sports injury. I feel like this is gods way of punishing me for breaking up with you." Tyler said

"This isn't your fault. I am in the hospital because I starting taking drugs again." Bella said

"I left you with a broken heart and caused you to take drugs again." Tyler said

"I am the one that couldn't control myself. I got drunk at a party, made a really stupid decision, and then the next day I was back on drugs." Bella said

"I know about your hookup with some random guy at a party thanks to **A**." Tyler said

"We were broken up so you can't really count that as cheating." Bella said

"Even though we were broken up it still feels like you cheated." Tyler said

By Monday Bella was released from the hospital. Melissa and Wren had eventually decided that Bella would be going to outpatient rehab in London. That way she could be in a rehab program while continuing to stay with Wren for the next month. Melissa, Spencer, JT, Tyler, and Deylia all went home on August 1st. Bella was improving every day. Wren and Melissa promised to keep in touch with each other for Bella.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but I let my creative writing skills got in the way and because of this it turned into a chapter that was longer then I originally intended it to be.**

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. I have two options for this story. I am going to continue it but I can continue it in two ways.**_

_**Option one: Continue the story like I am now. Continue updating a few times a week. The same characters would still be used but I will try to make a rotation so the characters are being used on a certain order.**_

_**Option Two: Continue the story in a new next generation story. This would become Season 1 and the next story would be season 2. The same characters would still be used but it would like a part 2 to this story.**_

_**Tell me if you would rather have option one or option two.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thank you For Reading.**_


	76. Chapter 73: End of Summer

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This chapter will be written in General POV. This chapter will future multiple characters.**

**The End of Summer **

**General POV**

Summer was coming to an end for the rosewood teenagers and their parents. It was that time of year when the parents made sure that their kids were ready to go back to school. Darcy and Will Rivers had already done most of their back to school shopping and school did not even start for another few weeks. Darcy and Will went to the mall with their mom to buy new clothing. Will was getting ready for middle school while Darcy was still in elementary school. Will was excited to be starting middle school but Darcy was upset that summer was almost over.

Deylia and Tyler Rivers were keeping themselves busy for the next few weeks. Deylia was choreographing a dance routine for nationals with Branden. They had decided to use All Of Me. The only problem that they had with using a romantic song was that they would often get distracted and go from rehearsing to making out. Sometimes the making out even lead to more. It was great for their relationship but not great for the dance. Nationals was only a month and a half away and they barley have a routine put together. Tyler had started physical therapy for his leg. It was going much better then expected. His parents took him when they could but JT and Deylia were happy to take him when Hanna and Caleb couldn't mostly because of work. He was already making considerable progress and was hoping to be cleared to play sports by the time basketball season started. Tyler and Bella have been emailing each other. For right now they are just close friends because Tyler is unsure what he wants and he also doesn't think that Bella can handle a romantic relationship right now.

Bella Kingston is down to her last few weeks in London with her dad. She really wishes that she could stay with her dad but she knows its not practical. She loves her life in the USA but if she had the choice between the life she used to have in London and her life she has now in the USA she would choose her life in London. Bella and Tyler have been emailing and yesterday Bella sent him an email that he had yet to reply to. Bella reread the email that she sent Tyler and realized that at the end of the email she accidentally signed it. "Love, Bella". Maybe this was the reason that he hadn't emailed back. She still loved him but did he still love her. Bella was about halfway through her outpatient rehab program for drug addiction and eating disorders. She was staying off drugs but the eating was still an issue. Wren was going to AA meetings to help him with his drinking issues. Bella is pretty sure that her dad has not had a drink since he started attending meetings. Melissa had started dating again but Bella doesn't know about her moms new man yet. When she finds out she is going to be surprised how quickly her mom moved on. Melissa is dating her high school sweetheart Ian Thomas again. Ian had been married but unfortunately his wife passed away 5 years ago. His son Ryan plays on the basketball and baseball teams with JT and Tyler. The three of them were friends but after Ryan went after JTs now ex girlfriend Ryan was isolated out of the friendship circle.

Over at the Cavanaughs things were just as busy. Spencer and Toby with work and family stuff. JT hung out a lot with Tyler. Tyler and JT were almost like brothers because they were really close. JT also had a few interesting moments with Deylia including an almost kiss. JT stopped himself because he knew she had a boyfriend. JT hated being single again but it was great that he got to hang out with Deylia and not have his now ex girlfriend accuse him of cheating like she often did. Rochelle retook her ACT and SAT tests. She got the results back in the mail and did surprisingly much better then she did when she took them during her junior year of high school. She sent the new scores along with the applications to all the university's she applied to. Elizabeth was in the gym training to compete in gymnastics. She had made Rosewood highs varsity Gymnastics team this year. She was really happy because she did not make the team her freshman year. Rosie was spending time at the stables with her horse. She was accepted into Rosewood Highs 4H club and would be competing in 4H events this school year.

Branden and Kelsey have had a few short phone conversations with their dad. He has no idea that Kelsey will be starting classes at Toronto University next month. Kelsey is packing up and getting ready to move. Branden is thinking about were he wants to go after he graduates. He is making an audition tape to send to schools like New York University Coco and Chanel DiLaurentis are both packing and getting ready to move up to their dorm room at Syracuse university. Jason and Cece will be helping them move up their in about three weeks.

After Jayde Montgomery Fitz got back from her trip to New York she is preparing to move up to her dorm room at Syracuse University. This summer she job shadowed her biological father Ezra at his news paper job. This summer Jayde also was the assistant coach on Rosewoods youth summer basketball team. Her dad Jake was the coach so he expected her to be the assistant coach this year. Jayde used to spend her summers playing on the youth team so it was fun to be back on it this summer as an assistant coach. Jayde wishes that she would have been able to play on the girls high school basketball team at Rosewood High but she never met the grade point average requirements to play on a high school sports team. Leo Guzman on the other hand was playing basketball for his first time on the youth summer league. He found his new sport. He has been trying to find something else to do because he hated karate. Jake noticed Leos love of basketball and told him that he should try out for the high school team. Leo was not that good at basketball but he was improving everyday at his new sport. Leo and Jaydes cousin Xanthe Montgomery had moved to Los Angeles, California. Xanthe missed her life and her friends back in Rosewood every day. Her parents started their new jobs and they are happy together.

The Kahn brothers were happy because their family was together again. Drew and Adam kept asking their dad Noel when he was going to propose to their mom Jenna. Noel said that it would be soon but he didn't know when. He wanted the proposal to be something that she couldn't possibly say no to. The two DiLaurentis Fields twins were still searching for their birth parents. Alex and Enzo had gotten some leads but none of them turned out to be true. That was until this woman bumped into Alex at Rosewoods public Library. Alex started talking to this woman and she claims to be the twins birth mom. Alex has her hopes really high that she is who she said she is. Enzo thinks that she is another fake just trying to make money off innocent teenagers. This woman told her story to Alex and asked for money because her house was about to be foreclosed on if that happens she would be homeless and might even end up back in Greece. Alex told Enzo that this woman story matches what Ali and Emily told them. This woman claims that she was a teen mom and she gave her twins to two really nice moms who were also young at the time but promised that they would be good parents.

Malcolm Fitz was married and living his life in New York. He lived out side of the city but close enough that him and his new wife would still be able to do activities and spend the day in the city on occasion. Katie Fitz was now ready to start her sophomore year of high school. Ezra, Maggie, and Katie moved over the summer. They were now living and Rosewood and Katie would be going to public school at Rosewood High. This would be Katies first time at a public school. Some drama went down at her private school and told her parents that she wanted to go to public school. They took a while to decide but eventually they decided as a family to move to Rosewood. They bought a new house that was almost as big as their old house. Ezra told Jayde about the move but she has yet to tell her parents that her biological father is now living in the same city were they live. Jayde was happy of course but she also feared that it would complicate things between her parents.

Last but not least, As for A, they were still stalking Rosewood residents when ever they could.

**I really hope that you enjoyed this entire story. I most likely will continue but just in case I don't this will feel like a proper ending. This has been really fun to write over the last 8 months. I have put lots of time and hard work into this story. I just am not getting as much reader response as I would have liked.**

_**I personally reply to all Reviews or PMs from logged in users. I am always open to any feedback. **_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? If you prefer I could do a mix of longer and shorter chapters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet so please send me your ideas.**_

_**Tell me which characters and what you want to see happen to them next.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen to them in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thank you For Reading.**_


	77. P1 review of PLL Next Gen

**I am still writing the story but before I write more I am going to be posting a recap/review of the story so far. I will try and go through every next generation Character and summarize what happened before I start writing part 2 of the story. This is mostly about what already happened in part 1 with a little preview about part 2.**

**Chanel DiLaurentis  
><strong>

_In her senior year at Rosewood High she managed to make a few more friends. She was popular but her sister had more friends. She has always been in the shadow of her twin sister. She had a pregnancy scare about a mouth before she finished high school. Thank god that it was just a scare and she wasn't really pregnant. Thats great for Chanel because she didn't want to become a mother at 18. Her sister Coco confided in Chanel about the time that she had an abortion at the age of 16. She got drunk at Kelseys after prom party and got in trouble with her parents. Her best subject in high school was math. She was the student council treasure in high school so she needed to be great in math. She graduated with flying colors._ In part 2 Chanel will be a freshman at Syracuse University along with her sister Coco and best friend Jayde Montgomery Fitz.

**Coco DiLaurentis**

_In her senior year at Rosewood high she was ranked the second most popular senior. She had all the friends she could ask for. She was the Student council VP of her senior class. She was pregnant at 16. The father of the baby was her best friend Kelsey Petersons younger brother Branden Peterson. Coco got an abortion and told almost no one about the pregnancy or the abortion. At 16 the only people who knew were Kelsey and Branden. Over 2 years later she confided in her twin sister Chanel. Cocos parents found out about her secret pregnancy right after coco graduated high school. They were really upset with her and didn't understand why she kept it a secret for so long._ In part 2 Coco will be a freshman at Syracuse University with her sister Chanel and friend Jayde Montgomery Fitz.

**Kelsey Peterson**

_Just barley graduated Rosewood high. In senior year Kelsey was the Student Council President. Kelsey Got accepted into Toronto University but only got accepted because of her mothers money. Was the most popular girl in high school. She is mean to anybody who tried to take her place. Her brother is dating her ex best friend and Kelsey hates it. She was a competitive dancer but gave it up after not being the top dancer anymore. In the next part she will be a freshman at Toronto University and will do everything to remain popular._ In part 2 she will finally meet her father but will he want her in his life?

**Branden Peterson**

_17 years old and one year younger then his sister. Branden is also a competitive dancer like his sister. He has been dating Kelseys ex best friend Deylia Rivers for almost three years now. He struggles with the fact that his dad hasn't been their for him or his sister for several years. In the next part Branden will be a senior in high school._ In part 2 Branden will have some relationship problems with Deylia. Will he lose the girl that he loves with all his heart?

**Jayde Montgomery Fitz**

_Jade turned 18 and found out about her real biological father. This caused some drama between her and the father that raised her. She gets into trouble at home and her supposed father Jake is really angry with her. She's envious that her biological dad is rich and her parents are currently having money problems. Jayde accepted the fact that she has two familys and there's nothing she can do about it. Jade graduated in the middle of her class. Jaydes loves writing and was the student council secretary. Her grades weren't the best but they're not the worst either. Jayde can attended the university of her dreams thanks to her biological father who is paying for Jaydes education._ In part 2 Jayde will be in her freshman year at Syracuse University with the DiLaurentis Twins. Will she be successful or will she be in danger of flunking out because university is much harder then high school?

**Leo Guzman**

_Leos last year in middle school has been both challenging and hard. He is not really that great in academics. His dad makes him study all the time so he gets good grades in school but without all the studying who knows where he would be. He recently found out that his older sister was really his half sister. Leo gets upset at Jayde because she chose to get to know her other half siblings and now that Jayde is really close with her younger half sister Leo feels like he has been replaced._ In part 2 Leo will be starting high school at Rosewood high. Will he fit in and will he be able to keep his relationship with Rosie Cavanaugh hiden from his dad?

**Malcolm Fitz**

_He is just a minor character but_ in part 2 he will be married and living in New York while still trying to stay close to his parents and younger sister Katie as well as younger half sibling Jayde.

**Katie Fitz **

_She is a minor character as well but_ in part 2 she will be attending Rosewood High as a sophomore . This is the first time that Katie has ever gone to a public school. Will she be able to fit in? Will her rich girl status have anything to do with her popularity? When Katie becomes friends with Rosie Cavanaugh will a love triangle form between the girls and Leo?

**Xanthe Montgomery**

_Xanthe just finished middle school like her best friend Rosie and her cousin Leo. Xanthe moved to LA with her parents._ In part 2 Xanthe will adjusting to life on the west cost. How will she do away from her friends and will she be able to fit in at her new school?

**Adam Kahn**

_In his junior year of high school he was known as the bully. He spent this last year trying to get back with Rochelle Cavanaugh. He took her v card during freshman year and has been mean to her ever since._ In part 2 Adam will be a senior at Rosewood high and now needs to focus on graduating instead of trying to get a girl back that now hates him. What will his home life be now that his mother is back in the picture and living with him, his brother, and their father?

**Drew Kahn**

_In his freshman year of high school Drew cared more about his bad boy reputation then hurting the reputation of Elizabeth Cavanaugh. Unlike his brother he did seem to care about her feelings at first. Drew and Elizabeth agreed to a friends with benefits relationship but the one catch was that it had to be on Drews terms. That ended when Elizabeth ended up pregnant. He told her to get an abortion and then went right back to bulling Elizabeth at school._ In part 2 Drew will be starting his sophomore year at Rosewood High. What will his home life be now that his mother is back in the picture and living with him, his brother, and their father?

**Rochelle Cavanaugh**

_In her junior year Rochelle tried to stay as far away from the Kahn brothers as possible. She also tried to act like her varsity field hockey teammates which got her whole team in big trouble resulting in cancelling the rest of the field hockey season. Rochelle served community service and learned from her mistakes._ In part 2 Rochelle will be focusing on her senior year but will Rochelles parents let her play varsity field hockey again?

**JT Cavanaugh**

_JTs sophomore year started out really great. He had a varsity cheerleader girlfriend who was one year older and a junior which made her an upperclassmen. It meant that JT would get major popularity credit because not only was he a sports player but he had a popular blond upperclassmen as his girlfriend. This girl at first acted so much different from the other cheerleaders. Their relationship lasted all of 11 months before she cheated on him and JT broke things off. Back in February of his sophomore year things started going downhill. JTs uncle was arrested for prescribing drugs to minors without permission from their parents. JT was the closest of his sisters to his uncle. He never understood why he was so close but he always thought it was because he was the closest of his sisters to Bella. JT was their for Bella during that three months that his uncle was in jail. Also in February JT was busted by his parents for smoking, having a fake id, as well as making and selling fake ids to others. JTs parents are finally starting to trust him again. The summer between his sophomore and junior year he got to be on a travel baseball team even though he got kicked out half way through for fighting with a teammate._ In part 2 JT will be in his junior year. He is determined to make this year better then the last. He is no longer friends with Ryan but he is still best friends with Tyler. He still has a huge crush on Deylia Rivers. JT may be single but Deylia still has a boyfriend. Will JT be able to keep his feelings in check or will he come in between Deylia and Branden relationship?

**Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh**

_Elisabeth spent her freshman year trying to shake off all the pregnancy rumors that were going around school about her. Yes she was pregnant but she had an abortion and surprisingly her parents were okay with it. The father of her almost baby would have been Drew Kahn. After all Drew was technically Elizabeths step cousin. Elizabeths dad is the step sibling of Jenna Marshall who happens to be the mother of both Kahn boys. Elizabeth didn't make the high school gymnastics team during her freshman year so that really set her back in her dream. She wanted to be a Gymnast. She knew this since she was in Tiny Tots Tumbling class back when she was 3 years old._ In part 2 Elizabeth will be in her sophomore year at Rosewood High. Can she keep her Gymnastics dreams alive or will she get an injury that results in another setback of her dreams?

**Rosie**** Cavanaugh**

_Rosie Spent her 8th grade year keeping those grades up but also she was a competitive show jumper. This past year has been a challenge but she managed to do well in school and compete in some of the biggest horse competitions. She is thankful for her supportive parents because not only did they buy her a horse but they always watch her compete._ In part 2 Rosie will be in her freshman year of high school. Will she be able to make new friends considering her one and only best friend moved across the country? Also will Rosie be able to keep her relationship with Leo a secret from her parents or will they find out?

**Deylia Rivers**

_Deylia spent her sophomore year in high school trying to beat her ex best friend in dance competitions. Deylia may have won nationals but the rumor going around school was that she cheated her way into the win and that her win was a fluke. Deylias let this bother her and lost her self confidence. She began to develop an eating disorder and her boyfriend Branden helped her get through it. All the extra training caused a passed back injury to flair up again. Deylias parents would not let her go back on the pain medication that she was on two years ago. Deylia was in a lot of pain so she decided to go to her best friend Bellas dad who also happened to be her doctor. He prescribed the pain medication to her without her parents permission. In February Deylia had a car accident with her brother Tyler in the car. Deylia had received a break up text message from Branden which caused her to be upset and distracted therefor she lost control of her car. Her parents found out about the pills that she had only been on for a little over a month. Deylias parents were the reason that Bellas dad spent three months in jail. Deylia and Branden made up about two months later and after a little bit of working at their relationship they are going strong. During the summer Deylia spent two weeks in London with her best friend. Deylia was their for Bella at Bellas time of need because Bella was their for Deylia at Deylias time of need._ In part 2 the strong friendship between Deylia and Bella continues. Deylias friendship with JT is also stronger. Will a possible new love interest for Deylia pose problems between her and Brandens relationship?

**Tyler Rivers**

_Tyler is Rosewood Highs sports jock just like JT is. He excels in sports but academics not so much. During his freshman year he began dating his sisters best friend Bella Kingston. Tylers parents still are not really okay with Tyler and Bella dating. He broke things off with Bella while she was in the UK for the summer. Tyler still loves Bella but the distance was making it hard for them to be together. Tyler and Bella also have lots of differences. The only things they have in common are Tylers sister Deylia who happens to be Bellas best friend and Tylers best friend JT who also happens to be Bellas cousin. Tyler was also on the summer travel Baseball team with JT. He suffered an injury half way through that caused him to leave the team and come home early._ In part 2 Tyler will be a sophomore at Rosewood high. Will he recover from his injury and be able to play sports again? Will he still be an all star Basketball and Baseball player? Do him and Bella have a chance at getting back together?

**Will Rivers**

_Will just finished elementary school. He is not really athletic like his brother but wants to try some sports in middle school. He hates that this year he is going to be in a different school then his younger sister Darcy._ In part 2 Will is struggling to fit in at his new school. He can no longer watch his sister and make sure she is okay at school. Is he going to become athletic like his big brother?

**Darcie Rivers**

_Darcie is the youngest of the Rivers kids. This past year she had her brother to protect her in school. She is bullied and she doesn't understand why the only friend she has in school is her brother._ In part 2 will Darcy be able to get through school without any friends or will she make new ones that just might be her actually friends and not bully her?

**Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields**

Enzo is the twin brother of Alex. They were both adopted by Ali and Emily as newborn babies. He is a basketball player but he is not as good as JT and Tyler so that is why he plays on the JV team. In part 2 Enzo will be a junior at Rosewood high and he will continue to try and find his way to the varsity team. When an opportunity arrives for him to play on the Varsity team will he take it?

**Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields**

_Alex is a talented violin player. She has been playing for years and is actually really great even though she knows she still needs to improve. Will she be an even better violin player or will she realize that maybe she can't get any better? Alex with help from Enzo have been searching for their birth parents. Alex thinks they found their birth mom but Enzo thinks she is a fake trying to make money off of two teenagers._ In part 2 will Alex be able to prove to Enzo that the lady they meet in the Library is really their birth mom or will she be disappointed if it turns out the Enzo was right about this woman?

**Bella Kingston**

_Bella has been through a lot in her sophomore year of high school. First she had to deal with her grandparents death. She used to be really close with them when she still lived in London with her family. Her dad was going through grief and Bella had to help him. Bella started taking an ADHD study drug that an older friend gave her. She became quickly addicted and then had to spend a month in rehab. After that she started dating her best friends brother Tyler. A few months after that Bellas dad spent three months in Jail. On top of all that her parents had decided that they wanted a divorce. Bella struggled with her parents break up and she also was broken up with because Tyler decided to call things off between the two of them. Bella was spending the summer with her dad in London, England, United Kingdom while her mom remained home back in Rosewood Pennsylvania. The pain that Bella was going through from her parents divorce and the breakup between her and Tyler was hard for her to handle. Bella got drunk at her cousins friends graduation party and hoked up with her cousins friend. The regret from that was also to much for Bella to handle. She quickly turned back to drugs. Bella also struggles with eating issues. When her dad tried to confront her about the drugs she ran out of the house. She was with Liam when she had to be rushed to the hospital. A drug test confirmed her parents worst fears. After being released from the hospital in London she then spent the next month in outpatient rehab._ In part 2 Bella will be getting back from her summer in London. She has to deal with more changes. How will she handle them this time? Can she convince Tyler to get back together with her?

**What do you want to see happen in part 2?**

**Part 2 is going to be posted in its own story.**

**It is going to be different then part 1 but the same characters are going to be used.**

**Also you do not need to have read part 1 in order to enjoy part 2.**

**That is why I posted this summary chapter.**


	78. Chapter 74: Back From London

**Posting this chapter in PLL Next Generation part one and two**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be in Bellas POV and it will be about her coming home from her summer in London. There is a long flashback/memory in this chapter so read carefully. This is going to be a really long chapter to make up for not updating recently.**

**Going Back Home After Spending My Summer In London**

**Bellas POV**

In about a week I will be headed home. Yes I am sad that summer is over but I am also happy to be headed home. Even though I will really miss my dad when I leave. My cousin Liam is coming back to the USA with me and he will be staying for a month. Tonight we were having a family dinner with my aunt, uncle, Liam, my dad, and me. This would kind of be like a goodbye dinner for me. Liam and I have become close over the summer. We used to be close when both of us were little. It helped that we were close in age because Liam was only 14 months older then me.

Yesterday I finished my out patient rehab program. I received a certificate that said I completed the program. My dad took me out to dinner last night. I was up late last night watching a movie with my dad so this morning I slept in a little bit.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." My dad said as I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I was tired so I slept in. Besides it is Saturday and I didn't think it was going to be a problem if I stayed in bed a little longer." My dad said

"It's not a problem. You were up late last night. At your age getting sleep is still beneficial for you. I used to pull all nighters to study in university and also for work. I relied on Coffee every morning just to get my through class the next day. Trust me you don't want to constantly have to relay on coffee to keep you awake." My dad said

"I'm really sorry for how I acted this summer." I said

"I understand, This past year has been really hard for you. Its been really hard on me too but we both came out being better people." My dad said

I took a box of frozen waffles out of the freezer and popped two waffles in the toaster.

"I just bought the plain ones but their are strawberries and blueberries in the refrigerator." My dad said

"Thanks dad." I said

I ate the waffles with some blueberries and strawberries on the side.

"Believe it or not these are almost as good as homemade." I said

"They may be good but they are not as healthy as homemade waffles." My dad said

"Don't remind me about all the fat and calories I just ate." I said

"Consider it a treat because your mom isn't going to buy them for you." My dad said

"I find it funny that you're the doctor and mom was always the more health conscious one" I said

"You know it is a good idea for a health conscious teen to keep a food journal as long as they can find the right balance between diet and exercise. You are back at a healthy weight now so you should not be losing any more calories then you are taking in." My dad said

That afternoon my dad and I were looking through a family photo album that my grandparents had. We got to one picture and it made me tear up a little bit. Written on the back of the picture was Bella(6 years old) Playing with Mocha in the snow. Mocha was Melissa and Wrens dog. She was a mixed breed. She was part Chocolate Labrador Retriever and part Border Collie. Melissa and Wren had adopted Mocha from the animal shelter shortly after they moved to the UK when she was just a little puppy. Mocha was 3 years old when Bella was born and 10 years old when Melissa and Wren had to make the heartbreaking decision to put her down.

"I miss her so much." I said

"I know how much you loved that dog. Your mom wanted to get another dog but we never did because you told us you didn't want another dog." My dad said

"I became to attached to her and I was just afraid of becoming attached to another dog." I said

"Mocha was 10 which is old for a dog. Even if that accident hadn't happened she probably would have only lived for another few years. I know you blamed your mom and I for what happened but it was just an accident." My dad said

"I don't blame you and mom anymore for what happened to Mocha. I was only 7 years old at the time. I only blamed you and mom because I was grieving over her loss and I was to young to understand." I said

_Flashback/Memory_

_The Kingstons were a happy family living in a rich part of London, England, United Kingdom. Melissa and Wren had been living in the UK for the past 10 years. They had a 7 year old daughter named Bella. They also had a family dog that was 10 years old named Mocha. Mocha and Bella were the perfect match. Bella and Mocha were practically inseparable. They were always together expect for when Bella was at school. It was Friday October 29th and Bella was saying goodbye to Mocha before her mom took her to school. Bella was 7 and in second grade. Today at school her class was having a Halloween party. Bella had no idea that this was the last time she would be seeing Mocha.  
><em>

_" Come on Bella. You are going to see Mocha again in like 7 hours." Melissa said_

_"Can you bring Mocha with you when you pick me up from school?" Bella asked_

_"Thats up to your dad because he is going to be picking you up." Melissa said_

_"Is he going to be late picking me up again like he was on Monday?" Bella asked_

_"No, Your dad doesn't have to work till later tonight so he should be on time." Melissa said_

_Melissa took Bella to school and then went back home. Melissa was only working part time so Friday was generally her day off of work. Melissa liked having Friday off because Friday was also the day that Wren didn't have to go into work until 11 PM. Wren worked the day shift (7 AM to 3 PM) on Mondays and Tuesdays, the afternoon/evening shift (3 PM to 11 PM) on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and the overnight shift (11 PM to 7 AM) on Fridays and some Saturdays.  
><em>

_Melissa and Wren had decided to go out to lunch. They went out to lunch almost every Friday. It was their tradition to have weekly lunch dates. Everything was going good up until this point. Melissa had left her car in the driveway when she returned from taking Bella to school. Melissa and Wren went out the front door and neither of them realized that Mocha somehow got past them and slipped out the door. They day turned from good to bad when Melissa was pulling out of the driveway and they heard this crying noise. Melissa immediately realized what just happened. They were both in shock but they knew that they needed to rush Mocha to the vet ASAP. Melissa was driving as fast as she could without causing a car crash and Wren was in the backseat with a whiny and painful Mocha. Wren was a doctor so he grabbed the first aid kit that they had in the car and did everything he could to help Mocha. When they got to the animal hospital Mocha was in pretty bad shape but Wren thought she was going to make it._

_Melissa and Wren were waiting for what seemed like hours but in reality it had been just under an hour. Melissa went next door and brought back Subway for her and Wren. They talked about the question that both of them were thinking._

_"What are we going to tell Bella?" Wren asked_

_"We tell her that Mocha was sick so we took her to the animal doctor." Melissa said_

_"Bella may only be 7 but she is smart. She is going to figure out that we are covering up the truth." Wren said_

_"Even if we tell her the truth she isn't going to understand what happened." Melissa said_

_"Well as long as Mocha pulls through we can keep the truth from her." Wren said_

_"You better hope that she pulls through. Bella is so attached to that dog." Melissa said_

_"Even if she does make a full recovery Mocha is only going to be around for a few more years anyway. The life expectancy of a Chocolate Lab/Border Collie mix is 11 to 12 years. She is already 10 years old." Wren said_

_One of the vet techs walked into the waiting area of the lobby to talk to Melissa and Wren about Mocha._

_"Mocha is in surgery but there are some complications and her internal injures are a lot worse then we originally thought." She said to Melissa and Wren_

_"What are our options?" Melissa asked_

_"We can continue with the surgery but her recovery rate has gone down dramatically. With her old age the surgery was risky to begin with. The other option is to put her down." She said_

_"If Mocha were to make it through surgery would she live her golden years relatively pain free or would she be in a lot of pain?" Wren asked_

_"If the surgery is successful then we would need to up her dose of Tramadol to help with the pain." She said  
><em>

_"_The Tramadol seems to be working for her arthritis and she seemed to be pretty happy and healthy until today." Melissa said__

__"The choice to continue with the surgery or put her down is up to both of you but if you are thinking about the quality of her life then it might be better for Mocha to put her down." She said__

__"Can we think about it for a few minutes?" Wren asked__

__"Thats fine, just let me or one of the other vets know when you decide." She said__

__"What do you think we should do?" Melissa asked__

__"If we are thinking about Mocha's quality of life then the harder choice of putting her down is the the right choice." Wren said__

__"I hear what you are saying but I just feel like we are giving up on her. You wouldn't ever give up on Bella." Melissa said__

__"Bellas our daughter but Mocha is just a dog. I know Mocha may be part of our family but we can always get another dog." Wren said__

__"Now that I think about it I get what you are saying." Melissa said__

__Melissa and Wren made the heartbreaking decision and decided to put Mocha down. Mocha had a really great life during the 10 years that she was living with the Kingstons. After Melissa and Wren said there goodbyes to Mocha they got back into Melissa's car. They both had tears in their eyes but Melissa seemed more upset then Wren.__

__"I'm sorry, I feel really guilty for what just happened." Melissa said__

"_It was an accident, it was in no way your fault. This could have happened to anyone." Wren said trying to make his wife feel better._

_"I realize that but Bella is going to blame it all on me." Melissa said_

_"If you want to keep the truth from her I completely understand." Wren said_

_"You would be okay with telling her that it was you behind the wheel." Melissa said_

_"Thats not what I mean. I mean we can just tell Bella that Mocha got out and ran in the middle of the street and got hit by someone driving by." Wren said_

_"No, that's way to big of a lie. We need to tell Bella the truth even if she hates me forever." Melissa said_

_"I agree but if she blames you then she is going to blame me as well." Wren said_

_"Can you call your brother to pick Bella up. If we left now we would make it only a few minutes late but I just can't face her right now." Melissa said_

_"He's out of town at a medical conference and Jill went with him. I think they are supposed to be back late tonight or tomorrow morning" Wren said_

_"Then who's picking up Liam?" Melissa asked_

_"My parents are, Liams been staying with his grandparents while his parents are out of town. We took care of Liam last time so it was their turn this time." Wren said _

_Wren called his parents and asked them to pick Bella up. Since they were picking up Liam anyway it was no problem. Wren explained the situation and they understood why he didn't want to pick Bella up. After dinner that night Wren and Melissa went to pick up Bella from her grandparents. They told Bella what happened to Mocha and of course she was heartbroken. They took Bella home and tried to get her to fall asleep before Wren had to leave for work. When Wren left for work Bella was still awake and still crying. Normally on Friday and Saturday nights Bella was sleeping before he left and still asleep when he returned home. Likewise on Wednesdays and Thursdays Bella was already asleep when Wren got home from work._

_Melissa tried to get Bella to fall asleep but after several failed attempts she was about to give up and call Wren to come back home. Melissa decided to try one more thing. Melissa gave Bella a bath because she knew that a bath would relax Bella. Then she helped Bella put her pajamas back on. She also read Bella a bed time story. Bella eventually fell asleep on her parents bed. When this happens Wren usually very carefully carries a sleeping Bella back into her own room because they didn't want Bella to develop a habit of sleeping in her parents bed. This time Melissa just let her sleep since Wren was at work and Bella was to heavy for Melissa to carry. Melissa was finally able to go to bed now that Bella was sleeping._

_Wren got home early Saturday morning. Melissa was just waking up and Bella was still asleep hugging her Build A Bear dog that she got on her 7th Birthday. The stuffed dog was a look a like of Mocha. Melissa and Wren had special ordered the stuffed animal for her and Bella even named it Mocha Junior. They talked very quietly in the hallway out side their bedroom.  
><em>

_"How long has she been sleeping?" Wren asked_

_"After you left I gave her a bath and read her a bedtime story. I think it was around midnight when she finally fell a sleep. I left her in our bed because I didn't want to wake her up. She did wake me up once in the middle of the night crying for you but I got her to fall back asleep once I got her Build A Bear dog out of her room." Melissa said_

_"You could have called my cell and told me what was going on. I would have just said that a family emergency came up and I could have left mid shift." Wren said_

_"I was about to but I didn't want to bother you at 3 AM." Melissa said_

_"It would have been okay. Last night was a slow night anyway. No emergencies so I only had to check on the patients already admitted to the hospital." Wren said  
><em>

_Wren then got a few hours of sleep while Bella was still sleeping. That night Bella refused to go to sleep again before Wren went to work. The same thing happened as the night before. About a week passed before Bella was back into her normal routine._

_End of Flashback/Memory _

"I remember how upset you were. You didn't want to go to bed. The only thing that helped was your build a bear stuffed Mocha Junior." My dad said

"I still have that stuffed animal. I donated most of my stuffed animals but I never had the heart to give that stuffed dog, stuffed zebra, or the stuffed horse away. The horse reminds me when you and mom took me to the racetrack and you always let me pick the horse to place your bet on." I said

"Those three stuffed animals are sentimental to your childhood. I can understand why you never gave them away. I remember taking you to the races. You were right about the winning horse almost every time." My dad said

"Can I have this picture?" I asked

"Of course. Those memories are something that you will have with you forever." My dad said

Liam and his parents arrived for dinner a few hours later. Family dinners had always been a big thing even when Liam and I were little kids.

"I am going to miss you when you go back to the USA." Liam said to Bella

"You are still coming with me for a month right?" I asked

"Yes, it should be fun because I have never been to the USA before." Liam said

"Philly has some great things to do just like London does. There is the Philadelphia art Museum, You can even tour any of the sports stadiums in Philly. We have our basketball, baseball, hockey, and football all playing in the city." I said

"I have never seen american football before." Liam said

"Maybe I can take you to a football game at my high school. It is not the same as National League Football but it still can be fun." I said

"Better yet what if I took you to a real NFL game after you come back from your trip to the USA." My dad asked Liam

"What do you mean?" Liam asked

"The Detroit Lions play the Atlanta Falcons on October 26th right here in London at Wembley Stadium as part of the international NFL series. I just so happen to have bought two tickets. I asked your dad to go with me but he said to ask you if you would like to go with me." My dad said

"I would love to go." Liam said

"Think of it as a late birthday and graduation gift. I know your 18th birthday was 5 months ago but I feel guilty for not getting you anything." My dad said

"Thats okay, aunt Melissa sent me a check and told me to buy what I want with it." Liam said

After my dad was done interrupting our conversation, Liam and I went back to talking.

"So Deylia seems like a really great friend." Liam said

"She is, She was the first person I met at school when I moved to the USA. She was the only one besides my cousin JT that would sit with me at lunch on my first day. My other cousins would have but Rochelle was in 7th grade meaning and she had a different lunch, Elizabeth was in 5th grade at another school and Rosie was in 4th grade also at another school." I said

"So its not like the private school here were it was K thru 12 education all at the same school just split up into three different buildings?" Liam asked

"No, this was public school. The middle schools and the high schools are across the street from each other but the elementary schools are in different subdivisions throughout the school district." I said

"What is public school like?" Liam asked

"Its a lot different then private school. There are rules but they are not as strict. Also at London prep academy every student was either really rich or on a scholarship. In public school it is mixed between kids with rich parents, middle class parents, and lower class parents." I said

"You are making Rosewood high sound so much better then London prep." Liam said

"On a university application London prep is going to look better." I said

"I still got waitlisted at University of London. If I ever get taken off that stupid wait list then I can go to my dream school. I just helped Luke move his sister up there last weekend. She has this idea that if I can get into that school then we can get back together." Liam said

"Do you still love her?" I asked

"Maybe, but in the meantime until I can get in she is probably going to be dating other boys." Liam said

"Is Luke there with her?" I asked

"No he got rejected from both University of London and London State University. He said London Community College is his only hope for now." Liam said

"What about you, What other schools did you apply to?" I asked

"I was waitlisted at UOL and LSU but I did get into Wembley college and LCC." Liam said

Dinner was finally ready and everyone was hungry including me.

"So what were you and Liam talking about that you didn't want us adults to overhear?" My dad asked

"Just some stuff that teenagers talk about with other teenagers." Liam said

"We just talked about school and our friends." Bella said

"Bella, your options are really limited. Colleges and University's are going to find out about your history with drugs." Liams mom said

"Not if I have any say in it. Bella does not have to disclose that information to any schools she applies to." My dad said

"You can't lie about it or you could end up in legal trouble again, You don't want to end up back in jail." Liams dad said

"How would they find out about me taking drugs anyway?" I asked

"You missed a month of school the first time. Your permanent record would show why you missed that month. I work with the students at London Prep and help them further there education so I would know about permanent records." Liams mom said

"Is this true dad?" I asked

"Yes." My dad said

I was upset so instead of running away like I have before I just ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. My dad went upstairs to check on me a little while later. He knocked on my door but I didn't open it. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Open up Bella, We need to talk." My dad said

"No, my life is already ruined, you and mom are just making it worse." I said

My dad left for a minute and then he returned and opened the door with a key.

"Come on Bella. Your life is not ruined, it is just going to be harder then it used to be. You still have your mom and I. You also have your friends and the rest of your family." My dad said

"What if I can't get into any colleges or university's that I apply to all because of my drug abuse history." I said

"You will get in. Do you want to know something that I couldn't tell you in front of my brothers family?" My dad asked

"What?" I asked

"You mom and I didn't exactly tell the school that you missed a month because you were in rehab for drug addiction. We told the school that your grandparents died and we had to go back to London for a month." My dad said

"So you and mom lied. Couldn't you get in trouble for that." I said

"Yes but let us handle it if the school ever finds out." My dad said

"Is Liam still here?" I asked

"No they went back home a little while ago." My dad said

"So they left without saying goodbye." I said

"I'm sorry about that." My dad said

"I'm really going to miss you when I go home." I said

"I'll miss you too but you're mom will be happy to have you home. I bet your friend Deylia and your boyfriend Tyler will be happy to see you. So stop crying and cheer up." My dad said

"Mom didn't tell you that Tyler broke up with me." I said

"No, When did that happen?" My dad asked

"He broke up with me on July 5th. I didn't tell mom until she came here to visit me a few weeks ago. All he said was that our relationship wasn't going that great and we needed to take a break." I said

"Bella, the two of you may be apart now but it's obvious that he still cares about you." My dad said

"You really think so?" I asked

"Tyler wouldn't have flown 3,500 miles across the Atlantic ocean to see you a month ago when you were in the hospital if he didn't care about you." My dad said

"He didn't even tell his own sister that we broke up. I had to tell Deylia when she surprised me and I wouldn't be surprised if his parents still think that we are together." I said

"It sounds like you still have a chance with Tyler then." My dad said

"Can you come visit me during Christmas or do I have to wait till next summer to see you because I can't imagine spending the holidays without you this year." I said

"I promise I will always be here for you when you need me to but that doesn't always mean that I can jump on a plane and come visit you when ever you want. I will do my best to come visit you at least once though." My dad said

Friday August 29 finally arrived. I was getting on a flight to go home in just a matter of hours. Liam was coming with me for a month and my dad was driving us to the airport. He got special permission to wait at the gate with us because he knew that I wanted to spend every possible last second with him. The time arrived where I had to say goodbye to my dad and board a plane with Liam back to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was an emotional goodbye for both my dad and I. My mom was picking Liam and I up from the airport when we landed. The flight left London at noon which was only 7 AM Philadelphia time. We landed in Philly 7 and a half hours later making it 730 PM London time but only 230 PM Philly time. So actually I gained 5 hours back. I was tired from the flight though. My mom picked us up and by 400 PM we were back at my house Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

I gave Liam a quick tour around the house and noticed that she changed some things. I had to make it quick because my mom said that she wanted to talk with me.

"I hired your uncles construction company over the summer and had a deck put in the backyard." My mom said

"I can see that. It looks really nice. We can even eat outside sometimes while the weather is still nice." I said

"Your uncle said that back in the spring he took down an old shed and built a patio in the DiLaurentis backyard and since were family he gave me a really great price." My mom said

"I was at Coco and Chanels graduation party the weekend before I left so I saw there backyard. Did my uncle Toby also help pick out the outdoor table?" I asked

"No that was a friend of mine." My mom said, Melissa was very careful with her choice of words because she hadn't told her daughter about Ian yet.

Liam went to sit at the table outside while my mom and I had a conversation.

"Now that you are back there are going to be some changes around here. Your dad and I have been emailing back and forth and we both think it is a good idea for you to see a councilor. I already found one and met with her last week. I made you an appointment for September 4th at 3 PM. I will give you the address and next Thursday after school you need to go there directly from school." My mom said

"I'm fine mom, I don't need a therapist." I said

"She is just someone that you can talk to." My mom said

"I have my friends for that." I said

"Well she can be a mentor to you then. She's just got her degree last spring and she is in her middle 20's so she's still young." My mom said

"Fine i'll go but only because you are making me." I said

"The other thing is this friend of mine is more like a boyfriend and he has been staying here. He has a son that is going into his senior year at Rosewood high. As far as I know he hasn't sold his house yet so if you are not comfortable with them living here then I will just tell him." My mom said

"No it's fine but I am just surprised that you moved on from my dad so fast." I said

"I was surprised how fast I moved on to but I used to date this guy in high school so we connected again." My mom said

"Who is he and when do I have to meet him?" I asked although I wasn't very happy about it.

"His name is Ian Thomas and his son Ryan goes to your school so you might know him." Ian and I graduated high school together so he is my age. Ryan will be 18 on October 25 so he is only about 7 months older then you. They left yesterday for a weekend camping trip and they will be back Sunday night. I hope you don't mind but they have two dogs." My mom said

"I know who Ryan is mom but we don't get along with each other." I said

"Well just try to get along with him okay for me." My mom said

"Look Ryan and JT used to be friends but now JT hates him." I said

"Do you know why they aren't friends anymore? Ian, Ryan, and I had dinner at the Cavanaughs last Saturday night and JT was the only one that didn't show up for dinner. Your uncle didn't even know where he was. When I talked to your uncle on the phone the next day he told me that JT was at Tylers house and when JT came home Sunday morning your uncle had a long talk with him." My mom said

"You know that girl that I was sort of friends with well she was JT's girlfriend. Apparently sometime last month JT caught her and Ryan making out. That was the end of his relationship with her and also his friendship with Ryan." I said

"I can see why your cousin didn't show up at that dinner then." My mom said

"Also apparently Ryan's first girlfriend was another cheerleader. Before Tyler and I started dating he had a crush on this girl and Ryan was always saying bad things about this girl to Tyler so he wouldn't be interested anymore and so that Ryan could get what he wanted." I said

That night for dinner my mom and I were invited to a barbecue at the neighbors house. They lived in the house behind us so they shared the backyard. They had moved in sometime over the summer so I hadn't met them yet. Liam tagged along with us since he had no where else to go. The new neighbors had a daughter named Katie who was just about to turn 16 and was showing me her brand new car that she couldn't wait to start driving.

"How long have you lived here?" She asked me

"5 years." I said

"Where did you live before?" She asked

"We moved here from London, England, UK but my accent totally gives that away." I said

"So are you adopted or something because your mother doesn't have a british accent and I met your father and brother the other day." She said referring to Ian and Ryan

"Ian is not my father and Ryan is not my brother. My parents got divorced a few months ago and my dad moved back to London. I was in London with him for the summer but now I am back because school starts again on Tuesday." I said

"Sorry to just assume but I met them all the other day and they were acting like a family. I guess you have a more complicated family then I do. Do you have any siblings?" She asked

"No, only child, Liam and I look a lot alike but we are just cousins. He is on my dads side of the family so he is british also. Do you have any siblings? I asked

"Two actually both older. My brother Malcolm is 26, He's married and lives on Long Island, NY. I just found out about a year ago that I had a half sister. Her name is Jayde, she is 18 and she lives in Rosewood about she just started Syracuse university in Syracuse, NY. My dad didn't even know about her until after she turned 18." She said

" It's a small world. My aunt is friends with Jaydes mom. So I assume that you are going to be going to Rosewood high." I said

"Yep, I am going to be starting my sophomore year. I went to private school before so public school is new to me." She said

"I am starting my Junior year. I went to private school back in London. It was a big adjustment when I started public school here." I said

"Is Rosewood High a good school?" She asked

"Yes it is, Rosewood high is know for both its academics and sports. My American cousin JT plays basketball and baseball. My ex boyfriend Tyler also plays basketball and baseball." I said

"You have an ex boyfriend already. My parents won't even let me date. I played one of the lead roles in camp rock back at my private school and my mom had a fit when she walked in on me and the other lead role kissing. We were just rehearsing although I did have a slight crush on him." She said

"Tyler and I only dated for 8 months and I still am not over him yet. Maybe your mom is just afraid of you getting your heartbroken like I did." I said

"That could be but she is also worried that I will become one of those pregnant teenagers. She had my brother when she was 18 and my dad wasn't even in Malcolm life until he was 7. During the time they spent apart my dad had another kid that he didn't even know about until she was all grown up. " She said

After spending time with the new neighbors we went home. I was tired so I went to bed and so did Liam. Liam slept in the guest room but once my moms boyfriend and Ryan get back he is going to have to sleep in my room because we only have three bedrooms in this house. My mom said that she was going to maybe convert my dads office into a forth bedroom but she wanted my permission first.

**This long chapter is finally completed. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Please review or PM. I really need the feedback to get the courage to continue writing.**

**Will also update Ezra in LA sometime soon.**


	79. Chapter 75: Labor Day Weekend

**Posting this chapter in PLL Next Generation part one and two**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be in more then one characters POV so read carefully. It will future JT Cavanaugh, Deylia Rivers, and a few other characters. This chapter is really long. This chapter will also have a flashback so read carefully.**

**Labor Day Weekend**

**JT's POV**

It is Labor Day weekend meaning summer is quickly ending and school is starting up again on Tuesday. Annually on Labor day weekend I go on a fishing trip with my dad and my grandpa. A week ago I got grounded again so I wasn't allowed to go this year. My dad still went with his dad up to the Cavanaugh Family Fishing Cabin. It was only about 30 minutes or so away from our house. My grandpa owns the cabin but my dad will inherit it eventually.

This time I was only grounded for a week and I would be ungrounded after tomorrow. I was grounded for skipping out on a family dinner. It was really important to my parents because the dinner was with my aunts new boyfriend and his son. I didn't want to be at the dinner because my aunt is dating the father of the person I hate the most right now. My parents don't even care about the drama that happened between me and Ryan this summer. They still had expected me to attend this dinner and act like nothing happened.

**_Flashback - One week ago_**

_It all started a few days ago when my parents informed me that my aunt was coming over for dinner and she was bringing her new boyfriend and his son over for dinner. I knew exactly who they were talking about because my parents had told me who my aunt was dating and that I already knew his son. I might have promised my parents that I would be at this dinner but I had different plans in the back of my mind._

_There was no way that I was going to be at this so called important dinner if Ryan was also there. Well I might have been able to if Bella was also there to help keep things civil between Ryan and I. Bella was still in the UK with her dad so that wasn't an option at the time. So I came up with a little plan. I told my parents that I was taking Tyler to physical therapy at 2 PM but I would be back before dinner. This was only half true because I would not be coming home tonight.  
><em>

_"So what time are you going to be back?" My mom asked_

_"By 5 PM at the latest but it should be 4 PM or before." I said_

_"Ok because dinner is at 530 PM. This is really important for your dad and especially important for me." My mom said_

_I left at 115 PM to go pick up Tyler. I put a duffel bag in the backseat of my car with a change of cloths and a few other things that I needed for the night. I also brought my cat along because Deylia wanted to play with him so I told her that she could have him for the night. So I also had to bring the Kitty carrier, The travel litter box, and some cat food. Tylers house was only 5 minutes away and the PT place was only a 15 minute drive from Tylers house so I still had time. I got to Tylers and Deylia took the cat. Deylia has been his second owner. Ever since Deylia lost her dog I told her that she could spend time with my cat whenever she wanted to._

_"Are you spending the night somewhere other then your house? Deylia told me you were bringing her the cat for the night." Tyler asked when he saw the bag._

_"I kind of need a small favor from you tonight but only if it's okay with your parents." I said_

_"Yes, you can spend the night at my house if you want. Don't worry about my parents. My dad is out of town for work, for like the second time in the last month. My mom took Darcy and Will to the water park so they won't be back until dinner time." Tyler said_

_"Thanks because I really don't want to be home when Ryan and his dad are over for dinner." I said_

_"I completely understand, He screwed me over once and I don't know why I ever forgave him." Tyler said_

_"Saying horrible things about the first girl you had a crush on and then going out with her, That was nothing compared to what he did to me." I said_

_"It wasn't as bad as what he did to you but it was still bad." Tyler said_

_"At least we are both single for now so we have more time to hang out with each other." I said_

_"True but I just hate how I ended things with Bella. She ended up taking drugs again because of me." Tyler said_

_"Come on you know that isn't true." I said_

_I took Tyler to his physical therapy. While I waited for him I was on my I Phone looking at Facebook. I just so happened to notice that neither Bella or my ex had bothered to change their relationship status yet. I changed mine at the first chance I got and Tyler changed his right after I changed mine even though his breakup happened first. While I was on Facebook I also noticed that Ryan was getting a lot of hate messages and comments from some of the teens that we both play sports with. I was glad that most of them were siding with me. Tyler even wrote one a few days ago and so did Bella. Also while I was waiting for Tyler to finish Deylia was sending me pictures of her with the cat. _

_After Tyler was done with physical therapy we went back to his house.  
><em>

_"Why did your dad go out of town for work?" I asked Tyler_

_"It's part of his job. Sometimes he has to travel to other states. I think this time he had to go to California for a business meeting or something. He is supposed to be back on Tuesday." Tyler said_

_"Tyler, he's not being completely honest with you." Deylia said_

_"What do you mean?" Tyler asked_

_"Our Dad's job is in jeopardy. So he has to attend all these business conferences and things out of state or he is going to lose his job." Deylia said_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Our parents had this fight a month ago and I overheard everything. He has been keeping things from mom for the last several months. When mom found out she was really upset." Deylia said_

_"So this was going on right around the same time I injured my leg. Why are they being truthful with you and not me?" Tyler asked_

_"Dad knows that I know that's why he is being honest with me." Deylia said_

_"Plus he loves you more then he loves me." Tyler said_

_"Thats not true, He loves us both equally. Deylia said_

_"I don't understand why two people that are supposed to love each other don't tell the complete and honest truth to each other." Tyler said_

_"They just don't okay. Look at my parents, last year at this time my dad's company was going bankrupt and no one knew about it. So if my parents can get through that then your dad will be able to work things out and keep his job." I said_

_"I hope so because I don't need a broken up family." Deylia said_

_"Don't worry Deylia, Our parents love each other and they would never do that to us." Tyler said_

_"I've always loved the way that the two of you act like siblings. You like never fight with each other. The only one of my sisters that I can sort of get along with is Rosie. Rochelle and I are always fighting and then Elizabeth always sides with her." I said_

_"Oh we fight sometimes but we always hug each other after the fight is over." Deylia said_

_Once Deylia and Tyler's mom got home with their two younger siblings everyone had dinner. __That night I had a good time with both Tyler and Deylia. I declined a few calls from both my parents. I know they were worried about me because I didn't come home or tell them where I was but I needed a night away from my family._

_I got home the next morning. I thought no one would be home because most Sundays we go to church but I was wrong. My mom and dad were in the kitchen having what looked like a very series conversation. I didn't know were my sisters where but they were probably around the house somewhere. I tried to sneak by my parents without being noticed but I couldn't. I probably would have been able to but my cat made a quiet meow but it was loud enough to be heard. _

_"You have a lot explaining to do, starting now young man." My mom said_

_"I didn't think anyone would be home." I said_

_"We skipped church today because your dad and I were worried about you." My mom said_

_"Sit down and explain where you have been for almost the last 24 hours." My dad said_

_"I took Tyler to physical therapy and then I spent the night at his house." I said_

_"I bet you had this planned all along and you never were going to be home for dinner last night." My dad said_

_"Okay, you caught me. I am old enough to make my own decisions you know." I said_

_"You might be but you still haven't learned how to make good decisions." My mom said_

_"In theory you are still a minor and you still live in this house so you still have to follow our rules." My dad said_

_"Fine I'll admit that it was a stupid mistake but I could have done worse." I said_

_"Can I have your phone please?" My mom asked_

_I handed over my cell phone._

_"Exactly what I thought." My mom said_

_"What?" My dad asked_

_"He has 3 voice new voice messages and 5 new text messages all from us." My mom said_

_My mom handed my cell phone to my dad and he put it in his pocket._

_"So I guess I'm not getting that back." I said_

_"No, If your're not responsible enough to call us back and let us know that you are okay then your're not responsible enough to have a cell phone. You can have it back in a few days or however long it takes you to prove to me that you can act responsibly." My dad said_

_"Thats so unfair." I said _

_"I agree with you dad on this one. You can do without your cell phone for a few days." My mom said_

_"You know what else you can do without, Your car keys so hand those over to us as well." My dad said_

_I reluctantly handed over my car keys to my dad. _

_"Am I going to have those back by the time school starts in 10 days?" I asked  
><em>

_"We will give them back to you in two weeks because you are also going to be grounded for the next two weeks." My dad said_

_"What about the fishing trip?" I asked_

_"You can still go because you will be with me." My dad said_

_"Toby don't you think two weeks is a little to much. Just a few hours ago we where worried that something bad might have happened to him. I mean it's not like he stole your new work truck and then crashed it." My mom said_

_"How about one week then and no fishing trip. Spence, don't give him any ideas." My dad said_

_"Sorry but we both know that he has done worse in the past." My mom said_

_"Just so you know I am not stupid enough to steal your truck and crash it. I have thought about taking it for a drive a few times but I knew you would never allow me to so I never asked." I said _

_"Just so you understand you are grounded for a week. We will keep your car keys for 1 maybe 2 weeks at the most. So if Rochelle has to give you a ride to school for a few days don't complain. Your phone you can have back on Friday before I leave." My dad said_

_"I won't complain but Rochelle might. You know how B- she can be sometimes." I said_

_What I didn't know was Rochelle had been standing right there heard my last comment._

_"Don't say that word ever again and especially not when you are directing it towards one of your sisters." My dad said_

_"You know how she is. She is the hardest one of my sisters to get along with." I said_

_"In December when Elizabeth gets her licence either you or Rochelle are going to be sharing a car with her. Right now based off of what you just said that person would be you so you better watch your language." My mom said_

_My parents didn't even notice she was in the room until just now. _

_"Rochelle, do you need something?" My mom asked_

_"I just need like $20 dollars for something but you can give it to me later." Rochelle tearfully said_

_"What for?" Both of our parents asked_

_"I just need to get some lipstick and some school supplies." Rochelle said_

_It was a lie but she couldn't tell her parents what she really needed the money for._

_"I actually need to go to the bank tomorrow and get some cash so maybe your dad can give you some." Spencer said_

_"I don't have any smaller bills so I expect at least half back." Toby said as he gave Rochelle a $50 bill._

_"Thanks dad." Rochelle said_

_"Hey Rochelle, Whats wrong, Why are you crying?" I asked_

_"So your pretending like you actually care." Rochelle cried out _

_"I care about you just as much as our parents do. Elizabeth and Rosie care about you as well." I said_

_"Then why did you call me a B-." Rochelle yelled through her tears.  
><em>

_"Sometimes when people get mad they say things that they don't mean to say aloud. So I am sorry for saying what I said." I said_

_"I don't except your apology because I know you don't mean it." Rochelle said and then stormed out of the room._

_"Somebody has an attitude problem today." My dad said and then went to check on Rochelle_

_"Maybe if you and dad didn't give her everything she wanted then she wouldn't act that way. You just handed her a car even before she got her licence. I had to beg for one and you still made me share her car for three months after I turned 16." I said_

_"I'm sorry if you thought that was unfair but she is nine months older then you meaning she was the first one to get her drivers licence. You think I wanted to have kids so close in age. Well I didn't but your dad and I got sort of careless and this is what we had to deal with." My mom said_

_"Thats what I get for not being the oldest or the youngest sibling." I said_

_"Your dad and I do out best to treat all of you the same but sometimes it just doesn't happen that way. To tell you the truth I had the cash but I told her I didn't because I was hoping your father would say no." My mom said_

**_End Of _****_Flashback_**

So that explains how I got grounded. I got my phone back yesterday but I have yet to get my car keys back. Rochelle and I had another fight last night. She still won't except my apology but at least I know a secret of hers. Rochelle didn't buy school supplies with the money our dad had given her but instead she bought a pregnancy test.

I found out when I saw the box for the test in the trash can of our shared bathroom. I confronted Rochelle about what I found. She confessed that it was hers but she said the test was negative. I really don't know if I should believe her or not. I am curios as to who she slept with but she wouldn't tell me. Last night Rochelle had stupidly left her phone out on the living room coffee table. When she left the room I picked up her phone. She had it password protected but I was lucky enough to figure out what it was after only one try. She was stupid enough to use her birthday and I was smart enough to figure that out. Once I entered 809 because her birthday is August 9th I was able to see everything on her phone. I checked her text messages first. She had tons of text messages almost like she never deletes the old ones.

I was able to find out that these past few weeks she has been texting Branden Peterson the most. I couldn't find anything to prove that she had slept with him. I used my cell phone to take photos of the texts so I could read them later. Rochelle also had texted Tyler and he had texted her back but it was only because Tyler wanted to know if I was okay. I don't know how he got Rochelles number but maybe Deylia gave it to him because Rochelle and Deylia used to be best friends.

She hadn't texted any other guys unless she was smart enough to delete the texts. If she had slept with Branden that would be bad because as far as I know he is still with Deylia. If she had slept with Tyler that be bad because he is my best friend. Also it would be extra bad because Rochelle turned 18 a few weeks ago and Tyler was still 15 for another few weeks. I sort of hope that it was Branden because that would make Deylia and Branden breakup. Then maybe I can finally prove to her that I am the right guy. She has had her heartbroken by him way to many times. I know they have been dating for like three years but Deylia deserves a better guy then Branden.

I thought about calling Deylia because there was something else I wanted to talk to her about. I was just about to call Deylia when Rochelle interrupted me.

"Hey do you have $20 that I can borrow? I promise I will pay you back. I would ask mom but she is at the horse stables with Rosie." Rochelle asked

"What could you possibly want money for now." I asked

"I need to put gas in my car." Rochelle said

"You expect me to believe you really because for all I know you could use the money to go out and buy another pregnancy test." I said

"Would you just forget about that already. I told you I made a mistake and it won't happen again." Rochelle said

"When you tell who who the guy was that is when i'll forget about it." I said

"I can't tell you for a few reasons." Rochelle said

"Was it Branden Peterson because if it was Deylia is going to hate you even more then she already does?" I asked

"No but I have slept with him in the past." Rochelle said

"How long ago was that?" I asked

"Um like 6 months ago. Branden and I sort of had a little friends with benefits thing when him and Deylia were broken up." Rochelle said

"Wow. I never knew that. I know you kissed him because Kelsey told you to and you used to have a crush on him when you where in 7th grade." I said

"I kissed him a few times back then but we where to young to do anything else." Rochelle said

"Look if you don't tell me who it was then I am telling mom and dad about the pregnancy test." I said

"You promised that this was going to stay between you and me." Rochelle said

"Just tell me and I won't tell anyone else." I said

"I can't tell you because I could be in serious trouble if anyone finds out. So are you going to give me $20 or not?" Rochelle asked

"Just this once but you better pay me back." I said

* * *

><p><em>POV Switch<em>

**Deylias POV**

This week has been sort of a bad week for me. Branden just cancelled plans with me again. We are never going to ready for nationals in just over a month if he keeps cancelling our rehearsal time. My dad didn't get back from California yesterday. He was supposed to get home on Tuesday but he stayed three extra days because his mom was in the hospital. My dad was in a different part of California then where my grandma lives but he still felt like he should visit her because he wasn't that far away. My dad was at the apple store headquarters in Cupertino, California which is near San Jose, California. My Grandma lives in Montecito, CA but was in a Santa Barbra, CA hospital. My dad drove his rental car almost 5 hours from where his meeting was to where my grandma was. She got out of the hospital two days later and my dad drove the rental car back to San Francisco, CA to get a flight back to Philadelphia, PA.

My grandma was at home and resting. She was doing much better. She is getting older so I can understand why my dad wants to see her as much as he can. My dad just left to take Tyler to his doctors appointment. His physical Therapy is going great and he should be done in a few weeks. My mom took Darcy and Will to the mall. She asked me if I wanted to go since Branden cancelled plans but I told her I wanted to stay home. I was about ready to rehearse the dance by myself when my cell phone started ringing. I thought it was going to be Branden telling me that he could come over after all but instead it was JT.

"Hey whats up?" I asked

"Not much. Being grounded is not fun." JT said

"Believe me I have been there before." I said

"It turns out everyone has there own plans today and I am all alone." JT said

"Same here, Branden was supposed to come over so we could rehearse for nationals but he canceled because he had an emergency with the dog and had to take him to the vet." I said

"Oh that sucks but since were both alone right now maybe you could come over here so we can keep each other company?" JT asked

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea. Your grounded JT, and I don't think your dad would be to happy if you have a friend over." I said

"Just come over please." JT said

"I don't know if that's such a great idea." I said

"Look I would drive over to your house if I could find where my dad is hiding my car keys. I bet he got smart this time and took the keys with him on the fishing trip." JT said

"I'll come over but only for a little while though." I said

"See you soon." JT said

"You too." I said and then hung up my cell phone.

I got in my car and drove to JT's house. It was only a few minutes away. In fact his house is close enough to walk to but I just figured I would take my car.

"So what is everyone so busy with that they left you alone?" I asked

"My dad is on his annual fishing trip with his dad, My mom went to the horse stables with Rosie, Rochelle and Elizabeth went to the mall." JT said

"Well my dad took Tyler to his doctors appointment, My mom took Darcy and Will to the mall to get some back to school cloths." I said

"So your dad got back from his business meeting." JT said

"Last night, he had to stay a few extra days because my grandma was in the hospital. He was already in California anyway and her health hasn't been that good lately so my dad thought that it might be the last time the he would be able to see her. My grandpa on my moms side passed away three years ago and my mom never got to say a proper goodbye. My moms mom and my dads dad are still doing fairly well for their age." I said

"My biological grandma on my dads side passed before me and my sisters where born so I never got to actually meet her. My dads step mom passed away 5 years ago but we where never that close. My dad is spending more time with his dad now and that is why they go on an annual fishing trip. Both of my grandparents on my moms side are still doing well for their age." JT said

"At least your grandparents still leave in this area of Pennsylvania. My grandma Claudia lives on the west coast, My grandpa Jamie lives in the mid west. I only have my grandma Ashley that still lives Rosewood." I said

"Actually I wanted to ask your opinion of something. As you know I am the captain of the varsity basketball team and since Tyler can't play he losses his co captain position so I have to help the coach pick a new one. The coach was thinking about moving Enzo Dilaurentis-Fields from JV up into the Varsity level this year so he could be the co caption." JT said

"I know his twin sister Alex." I said

"That is why I wanted your opinion. Plus your brother doesn't exactly know that because he is not playing that he also doesn't have his co caption position so I thought that maybe you could tell him for me." JT said

"So you want me to be the one that disappoints him." I said

"I watched Enzo play in the summer city league a few weeks ago and he is just as good if not better then Tyler. I talked to the summer league coach and he said that Enzo was the best one on the team this summer." JT said

"Why can't you just tell your coach that you want Tyler to remain co caption and Enzo can play on the varsity team to make up for Tyler not playing?" I asked

"I could but it is not fair for the whole team if the co caption is injured and can't play." JT said

"But it's not fair to my brother who not only can't play but can't remain as the co caption." I said

"Well its not fair for you to have a boyfriend that's not totally honest with you." JT yelled

"What are you talking about?" I asked

JT them showed me all the texts that Rochelle and Branden had sent to each other.

"There just friends so there is nothing wrong with this. They sent each other their senior pictures, what is wrong with that?" I asked

"It's wrong when Rochelle and Branden have a history that you probably know nothing about." JT said

"Rochelle and Branden shared one kiss because of the Kelsey trying to break Branden and I up scheme. So what and I am totally over that." I said

"Oh they shared a lot more then just that one kiss." JT said

"Tell me everything you know about Branden and Rochelle." I demanded

"It started when they where in 7th grade, Rochelle had a crush on Branden and he found out about it. They shared a few kisses but that was it. They remained just friends because they were to young to date. A year later he started dating Coco Dilaurentis and she started dating Adam Kahn. Then Coco and Adam started hanging out with each other and that lead to more then just hanging out. So my sister broke up with Adam and Branden broke up with Rochelle. Branden and Rochelle liked each other but decided they where better off as just friends. A few months after that you started dating Branden and I thought that Rochelle had gotten over her first crush." JT was interrupted

"I don't know of I want to hear the rest of this." I said interpreting JT

"Trust me you do want to know even if you hate me for telling you." JT said

"I could never hate you." I said

"So that takes us until about 6 months ago. Brandon broke up with you in February, You had your car accident, Your parents had found out about the prescription pain medication that you were taking, and my uncle went to jail because of it. Apparently sometime after that Rochelle and Branden started this friends with Benefits thing. I don't know how long it went on for or if its still going on." JT said

"How long have you known about this?" I asked

"I just found out this morning or I would have told you sooner, I'm sorry." JT said

"So did Rochelle just tell you all of this or did you have to do some snooping to find this out?" I asked

"I caught her in a lie and I confronted her about it and kind of forced her to tell me. Its a fairly long story but my dad gave her some money for school supplies and instead she ended up buying a home pregnancy test." JT said

"OMG Rochelle isn't pregnant is she?" I asked

"No although I only saw the box not the actual test so she could be lying to me. She said she made a mistake a few weeks ago and she swears it wasn't Branden." JT said

"Who could it be then?" I asked

"The only other guy that I saw that she had been texting recently was your brother." JT said

"That's wrong on so many different levels." I said

All of the sudden we went from talking to each other to making out with each other on the couch. The Cavanaughs home phone rang but JT ignored it. It got really intense for a few minutes and then we were interrupted by the ring of JTs cell phone. JT broke away from the kiss to she who was calling him.

"It's my dad, I have to answer it or his is going to think that I am up to something bad." JT said

"Go ahead, I will just sit here and think about what just happened." I said

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Deylia sat on the couch and was deep in thought while JT talked to his dad on the phone.

"Hello" JT said

_"I was just calling to check up on you and make sure you were behaving." Toby said_

"I'm fine dad, don't worry I am not getting into any trouble." JT said

_"Ok well I trust that you know the rules of being grounded." Toby said_

"Yes dad, no parties, no friends over, and no girls either unless they are my sisters or my cousin." JT said

_"Are you sure you are home because no one picked up the home phone. I called it right before I called your cell?" Toby asked_

"I am the only one home. I must have been in the bathroom when you called." JT said

_"Where is everyone?" Toby asked_

"Mom is with Rosie at the stables. Rochelle and Elizabeth went to the mall." JT said

_"Rochelle didn't ask you for any money for the mall right? That girl has got to find her debit card so she stops asking for money." Toby asked_

"She asked me for $20 and she said it was for gas money. She said that she was using gift cards to pay for things at the mall." JT said

"_Well I will be back sometime tomorrow night, if you need anything just call me." Toby said_

"Bye, Love you dad." JT said and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, we should probably talk about what happened before my dad called." JT said

"I don't want to talk about it." Deylia said

"Look, I saw you playing with your promise ring and I don't know if your upset with me or upset with Branden." JT said

"Maybe a little bit of both but if Brandens not being faithful to me then why should I be faithful to him." Deylia said

"What are you suggesting?" JT asked

"I think we should go upstairs to your room and continue what were doing." Deylia said

JT couldn't believe what Deylia was suggesting but he went along with it anyway. The two of them went upstairs to JTs bedroom and continued what they were doing moments before. JT closed and looked his bedroom door just to make sure they wouldn't get caught if someone came home. They didn't waste any time and before they knew it they had taken off each others shirts. Before things got any further JT suddenly pulled away.

"Whats wrong? Do you not want to do this?" Deylia asked

"I do but I just don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do." JT said

"Tyler told me about your crush on me." Deylia said

"So you really want to do this?" JT asked

"Yes." Deylia said

Without anymore hesitation JT and Deylia had slept together. Neither one of them regretted their actions yet.

"So did this really just happen or was I dreaming the whole thing?" Deylia asked

"Oh it really happened." JT said

"Just to be clear how long have you had a crush on me?" Deylia asked

"We where in 7th grade and you slipped on something that was spilled on the cafeteria floor. You where carrying your lunch tray and you dropped your food on the floor. You where upset so I let you split my lunch that day." JT said

"Wait so you had a crush on me even before I started dating Branden, I can't believe I didn't know about this until recently." Deylia said

"I would have asked you out right then and there but we were only like 13 at the time." JT said

"This is kind of embarrassing to ask but was this your first time?" Deylia asked

"If you must know this was my second time, not only was it my first time with you but it was better then my actual first time." JT said

"I can't really compare you to Branden because my actual first time was special. We waited two years after our first kiss to take that next step." Deylia said

"I waited 10 months but then just a few weeks later I was like why did we take that step." JT said

A moment later they heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

"You need to hide now." JT said

"Where." Deylia asked

"My bathroom or my closet." JT said

Deylia got out of bed, grabbed her cloths, and hid in JT closet. JT got up and dressed as well. When JT heard a knock on his door he almost jumped. JT didn't know who was on the other side of the door until he opened it.

"What do you want now Rochelle?" JT asked

"Chill out, I am just giving you your $20 back. It turns out that my debit card was under the seat in my car. You can thank Elizabeth because she was the one that found it." Rochelle said

"Thanks you can mind your own business and leave now." JT said

"What are you trying to hide JT?" Rochelle asked

"Nothing I just want some alone time." JT said

"I can tell your lying. If Deylia is hiding in your room you might as well just tell me because you know I am going to find out anyway." Rochelle said

"She's not here. I talked to her on the phone today but that's it." JT said

"Then why is her car in front of our house?" Rochelle asked

"I had to borrow it from her because dad still has my keys." JT said

"I have my ways of finding out the truth. Tyler and I are friends now that we slept together." Rochelle said slipping out the truth about who she slept with a few weeks ago.

"I knew it was him but why would you sleep with your ex best friends younger brother?" JT asked

"It was my birthday and everyone else was busy. Mom was running errands, dad was with Rosie at the stables, Elizabeth was at gymnastics, and you where at the community watching that basketball game. I was all alone and Tyler called the home phone after you didn't answer your cell phone. He was all alone as well because his dad was out of town, his mom was out with his two little siblings, and Deylia was at Brandens house. So I went over to Tylers house but we where only planing on watching a movie. We watched a romantic comedy and in the middle of the movie the DVD stopped working and then it just happened. Tyler agreed that it was best if we kept it a one time thing and didn't tell anyone. Tyler doesn't know anything about the fact that I thought I was pregnant but It turned out that I was just a little bit late." Rochelle said

Rochelle left JTs room. JT was able to sneak Deylia out of the house. Deylia had heard the conversation between Rochelle and JT. Then JT spent some time with his other sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth had hurt her ankle and was currently icing it.

"If mom or dad asks Rochelle and I went to the mall and I tripped on the stairs." Elizabeth said

"How did you really hurt your ankle?" JT asked

"After the mall Rochelle and I went to the playground. I was doing a dismount of the monkey bars and I landed wrong." Elizabeth said

"It looks swollen, I would go see a doctor if I where you." JT said

"It's fine, I just need to ice it. The new girl Catalina Bancroft competes at the elite level and is so much better then me." Elizabeth said

"Well Catalina has a lot more training and practice then you have." JT said

"She told me that she was home schooled. She spent 6 to 8 hours a day/ 6 days a week in the gym training. Plus she trained at Denver Elite Gymnastics Training Center since she was five years old. That gym and Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in Boulder, Colorado are the top two gyms in the country." Elizabeth said

"Well I don't think mom and dad would let you do this but if you where really serious about competing at a higher level you could always find a host family in Denver, Colorado or Boulder, Colorado then you could train at one of those gyms." JT said

"I'm not Gabby Douglas, I would never be good enough to compete at the Olympics. Catalina is good enough but not me. So I might as well just quit again because I am never going to be good enough to win against her." Elizabeth said

"Well maybe if you hadn't quit for a few years and then all of the sudden decided that you wanted to start gymnastics again." JT said

"I quit because I thought that mom and dad weren't supporting me enough. They always went to your little league games but every Saturday that I had a meet they both had to work." Elizabeth said

"Well the same thing is happening now. Rochelle and I are taking turns driving you to and from your practices. I'm sorry I didn't stay the last time but I had other things to do. Just because I don't attend your meets, that doesn't mean that I don't support you and I'm sure that our parents are the same way. Don't quit again just because your're not the best gymnast at your gym." JT said

"I wanted to start gymnastics again because Rochelle had field hockey, Rosie has show jumping, you have basketball and baseball, and I had no sports or after school activities. I guess I probably should have just joined a club after school but I missed gymnastics. Now I made it on the schools varsity team so I think I made the right decision." Elizabeth said

"Its really not about winning every meet or every game in my case. Playing sports is all about having fun. Its practically impossible to win every time." JT said

Their mom had gotten home but no one seemed to notice.

"I wish someone had told me that when I was your age." Spencer said

"Mom, when did you get home?" Elizabeth asked

"A little while ago. I heard what you said about your dad and I not supporting your gymnastics. I'm sorry if we made it seem that way. Your dad and I are two very busy adults between work, taking care of all four of our wonderful kids, and other adults responsibilities like paying bills. Elizabeth, it may seem like your dad and I don't support your Gymnastics but you have to remember that we have been paying for your leotards, the monthly fee to train at your gym, and competition fees. Gymnastics is a lot more expensive sport then Basketball and Baseball are. You also have to be thankful that you have two loving parents that can afford to pay for that stuff." Spencer said

**Please PM and review this chapter and story in general**

**Discussion**** questions**

**Do you think Spencer and Toby where to hard on JT in the flashback?**

**Should Rochelle get in trouble with the law for Sleeping with Tyler? Rochelle just turned 18 and Tyler is still 15 for a few more weeks. This makes Rochelle a legal adult and Tyler is still an underage minor.**

**Do you think Caleb is going out of town a lot for business or for other reasons?**

**Will Elizabeth and the new girl Catalina Bancroft become friends or enemys? **

**Thanks for reading. In the next chapter you will learn more about Catalina Bancroft and her family.**


	80. Chapter 76: GymnasticsMoving

_**Here is the next chapter. This will be about the new character Catalina Bancroft. Her bio is below and the chapter will begin after the bio. This chapter will take place in August. This Character was created by BellaRosa17, so thank you for creating Catalina for me.  
><strong>_

_**Love Interest for Enzo DiLaurentis Fields**_

_**Full Name(First and Last): Catalina Bancroft**_  
><em><strong>Age: 16<strong>_  
><em><strong>MaleFemale: Female**_  
><em><strong>Appearance(Hair color, Eye color, ETC.) She has long dark brown wavy hair that stops two inches past her shoulders with pink highlights. Cat likes to have it just fall down her back and hang freely. She has these hazel green eyes that are a great contrast against her light brown complexion(Think Taylor Russell complexion). She has a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, lean frame at 5"6'. Her arms have some muscle build in them but not most people can tell right away from looking at her. She has a flat-toned stomach but with a little curve in her hips. She has a athletic build to her, thanks to years of gymnastics.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Year: Junior<strong>_

_**Personality: Cat very smart, more observant than people thinks she is. People are drawn to her, whether they like it or not. She likes making friends and getting others to embrace life. She prefers to be positive and embrace her life than competitiveness unless it has to deal with gymnastic and then all bets are off. She has a vibrant nature that draws people to her. Catalina is very bluntly honest and doesn't apologize for it(especially since she really hasn't attended a real school before). She loves to laugh. She's cunning, loyal and protective over her friends and family. She does have a temper when someone talks about her heritage or her friends, she never goes down without having the last word. She's a fighter.**_

_**Then just some info on their family: Do they have any siblings? Yes.**_

_**Family Background: Her parents moved her from Denver, Colorado the summer before her Junior Year. Well, technically her junior year. She was home-schooled and tutored when they lived there because she spent more time practicing in a gym than in school. She was a great gymnast, she ranked in the top 3 and on her way to compete in the Worlds Competition. She started receiving letters but they didn't seem that bad to her but her parents had other ideas. Her father was offered a position as Chief Doctor at Radley Sanitarium and seeing as the letters where becoming more frequent he took the job. Her mom is a Young Adult author. She writes the "Looking Glass" series. She was so upset, she had to give up her dream for some anonymous letter sender. So she died her hair with pink highlights. Her parents gave her a deal, she'll still be able to do her gymnastics in Philadelphia after school and on the weekends but she'll go to regular school. She has an older brother who's in college at the University of Colorado-Denver.**_

_**Are their parents Rich, Poor, or Middle class?: She'd say her parents are semi-rich. I mean she never had to want for anything and her mom's book sell really well all over the world. **_

_**Lastly how close is the character to their parents and/or siblings?: She's closer to her mom, Helena than she is to her dad and brother. Mostly because she spent ages 5 to 16 training 24/7 on being the best gymnast she could be. Which means she didn't do much of anything else. Her mom being a writer was able to be around her a lot more than any other person in her family and she always goes to her mom with any problem. Her dad can be very analytical and logical than understand why a his daughter wants to become a Olympic gymnast. Don't get her wrong she loves her dad, but they haven't found common ground with each other. Her older brother, Jasper is in his second year of College when their parents moved and they didn't want him to have to transfer his sophomore with hardly any warning so they all decided to have him stay in Colorado and continue to go to school while the family moved. With four year difference between the two the only thing they have in common is the fact that they both do sports but where Jasper was Mr. Outgoing Football and Baseball player, Catalina preferred her singular yet competitive sport. She wasn't as outgoing as her brother, but she was still well liked, though she had a tendency to be too competitive.**_

_**Her Mom's Looking Glass series(in case you want to use it in your story): **_  
><em><strong>The first book: Is about this teen girl discovering that after her sixteenth birthday that her normal life she though she lived with her boyfriend Logan, her friends and dad was an illusion. She received this mirror in the mail from a mother she hasn't seen since she was seven. The note attached to it says that everything she thought she knew is about to change. The reflection kept flickering but when she touched it, she was sucked into it. She discovered that not only was her mother some where in this world she never knew existed, she's also the princess to the land.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Second Book: After saving the land of Reflectis, she has a decision to make. Will she stay in a land and find her mother? Or will she return back to her life, normal life before she fell into her mirror? And what will she do with her love for Sage when Logan is sucked into Reflectis by her mirror. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Third Book: Currently working on<strong>_.

* * *

><p><strong>Gymnastics and Moving for the Bancroft Family.<strong>

**_Catalina's_**_** POV**_

_August 2nd_

Moving was something new to me. I had always lived in the same house in a suburb just outside of Denver, Colorado. Now we just moved into a brand new house in a suburb just outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. We moved because my dad got a job offer at Radley. He had a perfect job working as the chief of staff doctor at University of Colorado- Denver Medical Center. I still don't understand why he took this job offer and moved our family halfway across the country. My older brother Jasper stayed in Colorado but that is because he is going into his third year at University of Colorado - Denver. He is studying Sports medicine but that's only because our dad wants him to get a career in the medical field. Jaspers true dream is to play in the NFL or the MLB. I am the only one in my family that knows this about Jasper.

University of Colorado - Denver was the perfect school for Jasper. He plays college level Football and Baseball at UCD. The university was less then 30 minutes from our old house in Colorado so Jasper was able to come home some weekends. He didn't make it to everyone of my Gymnastic Meets but he went to as many as he could when sports or university coursework wasn't in the way. He supported me in my dream of becoming an Olympic gymnast more then our mom and dad do. My mom does support me but my dad thinks my dream is a waste of time.

"I'm going to the grocery store, Do you want anything?" My mom asked

"Protein bars and Chocolate Milk." I said

"Do you want the organic stuff?" My mom asked

"What ever they have mom." I said

"Why don't you get out of bed and take Roxie for a walk while I'm gone." My mom said

Roxie was the Bancroft's family Golden Retriever. She had been rescued from the shelter as pup about three years ago. They decided to get a dog before Jasper went to University because they thought it would be good for Catalina. Mr. and Mrs. Bancroft had been right. That dog had helped Catalina. Catalina was not a fan of changes and the dog really helped when Jasper left for University.

"I'm not really up to it." I said

"I know your not really settled in yet but if you get out of the house it might help you get used to the new surroundings." My mom said

I got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. We didn't have much in the house to eat but I was able to find a cereal box and bananas. So I had a bowl of cereal and a banana. After I was done eating my dad came into the kitchen and handed me a box.

"What is this for?" I asked

"It has your name on it so I just figured you would want to unpack it since it is your stuff." My dad said

"Thanks dad but can I just put this box in my room and unpack it later?" I asked

"Yes but please be careful because I think your laptop is in that box." My dad said

"Did mom talk to you about finding a new gymnastics place for me?" I asked

"Ask her when she gets back. I think she was online last night looking them up for you. " My dad said

"It sounds like your were trying to avoid answering the question." I said

"I wish your were like your brother and had a more realistic dream." My dad said

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air. I'm also taking Roxie with me." I said

"Great idea, Take your cell phone and try not to get lost." My dad said

"My cell phone has a GPS in it so If I do get lost I think I can find my way home." I said

After I took the box up to my room. I went out for a run with Roxie. Golden Retrievers were great pets. She was my running mate, and my best friend. Yes I considered my dog as my best friend because I really didn't have one. I had lots of friends back in Colorado but most of them were my competitors. An hour later I was back home and took a shower. My mom was back from the store and I helped her unpack the food.

"Thanks." My mom said

"No problem." I said

"I was online last night and found a Gymnastics place for you. They are having an open house on August 9th and I think you should check it out." My mom said

"Thanks mom for supporting my dream unlike dad." I said

"Of course Catalina, you're my daughter I would support you no matter what. Gymnastics is a really competitive sport and your dad just doesn't want to see you lose your dream that you've had since you were 5. I hope you can go to the Olympics one day and prove him wrong with every medal you win." My mom said

I ate lunch with my parents and then I went upstairs to unpack the boxes in my room. Roxie was laying on my bed watching me unpack. I started with the box my dad gave me because my laptop was in it. I went on the website that my mom had given me. It looked like a really great gym to train at except for the fact that no Olympic gymnastics have trained there. I was about to unpack the rest of the boxes when a video call from Jasper came in on my laptop.

"Hey, Whats up?" Jasper asked

"Not much, just busy unpacking." I said

"That sounds fun." Jasper said

"Not really." I said

"It's kind of boring here because not everyone has moved into their dorms yet. I do have a pre season football practice in a little while." Jasper said

"Thats what I'm going to miss the most, Not going to your home games although Gymnastics got in the way with most of them anyway so I was only able to go to a few." I said

"We play an away game at University of Pennsylvania later in the season so maybe you can go to that game or at least watch it on TV." Jasper said

"So whats the plan, Are you going to stay in Colorado for two more years?" I asked

"Yes but I plan on going to see you over Christmas and New Years. Then I won't be able to visit again until the summer." Jasper said

"Mom found a Gymnastics place for me and I am going to the open house next weekend." I said

"Everything is going to work out fine. I'm not exactly happy about dads new job either. I hate not being able to come home on the weekends sometimes. Life doesn't always go the way you want it to but you have to make the best of it." Jasper said

"I don't get it though. Dad had the perfect job back in Colorado. We had a perfect life and now it's all different. I have to go to a real public school and you are so far away from us now." I said

"So when are you getting rid of those pink highlights in your hair?" Jasper asked

"Soon Jasper, I just need them in long enough to prove to our parents that I can have my dream and still be the daughter that they wanted me to be." I said

"I will let you get back to unpacking and tell Roxie I miss her." Jasper said

"She's right here." I said and Roxie let out a quiet bark.

After I was done talking with Jasper, I unpacked the rest of the boxes.

* * *

><p><em>August 9th<em>

Today I was going to the open house at the Gym I was going to be training at. My mom had to drive me. I have my licence but my parents are not the kind of parents that spoil their 16 year with a car when they get their licence. Jasper had to wait until he was 18 and graduated high school before he got his own car and I had to do the same. My mom dropped me off and I thanked her for the ride.

I was given a tour first and then I was able to watch part of a meet that was going on. The Gym was a little but smaller then my old gym but it still looked like a nice place.

"So that's basically the tour. Do you have any questions?" A gym coach said

"So whats my chances of training here and going to the Olympics?" I asked

"Well that just depends on how good you are?" A gym coach said

"I have my leotard in my gym bag so I could show you." I said

"Ok, the meet going on currently is just about over." A gym coach said

I went into the bathroom to change into my leotard. I went back out and did a quick warm up.

"Catalina, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Cavanaugh. I have coached her in the past and she is actually quite talented." A gym coach said

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth. My name is Catalina and i'm just moved here from Denver Colorado." I said

"You two partner up and spot each other." A gym coach said

"But my brother is going to be here really soon to pick me up. He texted me and said that he was just running a little bit late." Elizabeth said

The coach watched as Elizabeth and I took turns on all 4 of the events. She was good but I was still better then her on Vault and Beam. Bars and Floor it was two close to call which one of us was better. Elizabeth and I where talking. I told her a little bit about my family and she told me a little bit about hers. My mom had texted me telling me that I had to find my own ride home.

"Do you think your brother would mind if he could give me a ride home. My mom just texted me that she couldn't pick me up and my dad is at his new job." I asked

"No, JT's really cool. I get it my parents both work on Saturdays sometimes, Mostly from home on the weekend but sometimes they have to go to the office." Elizabeth said

"What do your parents do for a living?" I asked

"My mom works in family law and my dad owns his own construction company." Elizabeth said

"Well my mom writes books and my dad just started working as the Chief of Staff doctor at Radley. He used to work as the head doctor at University of Colorado - Denver medical center. My brother actually is in the medical program at UOC - Denver. He's going into his Junior year studying sports medicine but only to please my dad who wants him to become a doctor. He plays Football and Baseball there to." I said

"Thats cool, My brother plays Basketball and Baseball. My uncle was a doctor but he ended up loosing his medical licence. It's a long story and I really don't want to go into the details right now. So anyway are you going to be going to Rosewood High when school starts in a few weeks?" Elizabeth said

"Yes, I was home schooled before but I have to start my Junior year at an actual public school." I said

"I am going into my sophomore year.. Rosewood High is a really great school. My mom graduated from there and my dad went there as well." Elizabeth said

JT showed up to pick up Elizabeth.

"If that's your brother then he is cute." I said

"Yes that is my brother but if we are going to be friends then he is off limits. There are plenty of other cute boys at Rosewood High that are not blood related to me." Elizabeth said

"I see you made a new friend." JT said

"I hate to ask you but Elizabeth said it would be cool with you if I asked you for a ride home." I said

"I normally would say yes but I have to go back to the Community recreation center for a little while. I have just enough time to take my sister home before I have to go back." JT said

"We can go with you to the Community Rec. center for a little while. I'm sure Catalina won't mind." Elizabeth said

"Thats fine, It won't take that long. It's just a summer youth Basketball game that I was watching with the high school varsity coach. He wants to move Enzo from the JV team up to Varsity for the new season and since I am the varsity team caption I was watching Enzo play on the summer league. His sister Alex was at the game watching." JT said

My new friends brother drove us. He seemed like a really great guy but Elizabeth was right. We where watching the rest of the game.

"So which one is Enzo?" I asked

"The one wearing shirt 21. He's the best player that this summer league has." JT said

"You got that right, He should have been playing on the Rosewood High Varsity team for the past two seasons." Alex said

"Well since Tyler is out for the start of the season Enzo now has the chance to play varsity basketball." JT said

After the game JT left Elizabeth and I to talk because he had to go tell Enzo the good news.

"So do you have a lot of friends at Rosewood high?" I asked

"I only have a few but the only reason we are friends is because our parents were friends with each other in high school." Elizabeth said

"Is Rosewood a small town then because everyone seems to know each other." I said

"It not that small but my mom was part of a group of five best friends. They all decided to stay in Rosewood and raise their own familys. Once a year during the summer we do this picnic in the park. All my moms old friends get together and we join in to so its almost like a big family reunion." Elizabeth said

"Wow, I wish I had that with my family." I said

"Well, its not as great as it seems. I don't get along with some of them. The girl that assisting the youth team coach. She got herself into trouble and blamed it all on me. Her name is Jayde and the youth team coach is her dad. Well anyway before she turned 18 she had a fake ID and bought some cigarettes with it. Her parents caught her but she told them that the Fake ID was mine and I dared her to buy something with it. My parents found out about it, they believed me but I still got in trouble for having a Fake ID in my purse that I didn't know I had. Later Jayde confessed to my parents the truth and she told them that she made a copy of her fake ID and stuck it on my purse. I am just happy that Jayde is leaving for University in two weeks so I won't have to deal with her anymore." Elizabeth said

"Wow, I hope everyone not that mean." I said

"No, Just some people." Elizabeth said

Pretty much everyone else had left. JT and Enzo were playing a friendly game of one on one basketball.

"Your brothers really good at basketball." I said

"He used to play in this summer league. He stated young. One day he was watching a NCAA game with my dad and that's when he decided he wanted to play. He was really bad at first but years of practice has paid off." Elizabeth said

The boys suddenly lost control of the ball and it ended up in the bleachers where the girls were sitting almost hitting Catalina.

"I'm so sorry. It didn't hit you though right?" Enzo asked

"No but you boys better be more careful." I said

"If there's anything I can do to make up for almost hitting you with the basketball I would be happy to do it." Enzo said

"Can I have your cell phone number?" I asked

"Why would you want my number?" Enzo asked

"Your're cute and I was wondering if we could maybe hangout sometime?" I asked

"Hang out like a date?" Enzo asked

"If that's what you want." I said

I managed to get a boys number and I have only been here for a week.

* * *

><p><em>August 16th<em>

After being here for two weeks I was finally settled in. My parents were proud of me for making a friend so quickly. Elizabeth had been really nice to me and I was happy that I would already know someone when I started school in two and a half weeks. My dad actually had the day off of work today so we were together as a family for once.

Enzo and I had texted each other a lot in the past week but we haven't made any plans to hang out yet. I sent Enzo a quick text.

"If my parents allow it would you like to come over next weekend." I texted Enzo

"Sure but what would we do?" Enzo texted back almost immediately

"I don't know, Maybe just watch a movie or something." I texted Enzo

"Sounds great, Text me later and let me know if your parents allow it." Enzo texted back.

Later that night I was eating dinner with my family.

"So I was if I could maybe have a friend over next week?" I asked

"Is it that Gymnastics teammate that you said you made friends with?" My dad asked

"No actually it's a boy. I meet him last week and we have been texting all week." I said

"Catalina your only 16 and you're already interested in boys." My dad said

"We're just friends dad nobody said anything about us dating each other yet." I said

"I think that's great. Jasper had a girlfriend at 16 so you never know." My mom said

"So can I ask him over or not?" I asked

"I guess it's okay as long as your mom is home because I'll be working most of the day." My dad said

"Thanks." I said

So later that night I told my parents all about Enzo and then I texted him before I went to bed.

"My parents said that you could come over next Saturday if that works for you." I texted Enzo

"Thats good, how about 2 PM if that works for you." Enzo texted back

"Yes it does." I texted Enzo

"See you in a week then." Enzo texted back

I went to bed really happy that night. It was the first time in weeks that I actually felt like I was home and where I was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><em>August 23<em>

Enzo was coming over later this afternoon. I was excited for my mom to meet him but also nervous because I wanted her to like him. Enzo arrived exactly at 2 PM when I was expecting him. I introduced him to my mom and then I gave him the tour of the house.

"Wow this is a really nice home." Enzo said

"You should have seen the house we had in Colorado. It was even bigger then this one." I said

"Your parents must be rich then." Enzo said

"I wouldn't say were extremely rich but my dad is a doctor and my parents can afford to pay for my Gymnastics training so yes my family has money." I said

"Well I guess your lucky then." Enzo said

Enzo and I hung out for a little while. We watched a movie and played board games. My mom was checking in on us and brought us a snack. It only bothered me a little bit that my mom was keeping such a watchful eye on Enzo and I.

"If you want to stay for dinner you're more then welcome to. I'm just starting it now so it won't be ready for an hour." My mom said

"No actually I should get going but I had a great time." Enzo said

After saying goodbye he left.

"Maybe your friend can stay for dinner another time." My mom said

"I think you scared him off." I said

"I didn't mean to." My mom said

"Is dad going to be home for dinner tonight?" I asked

"No, he had to cover another shift so he won't be home until really late."My mom said

"Of course because you know he cares more about his job then this family." I said

"Catalina, don't say that about your dad." My mom said

"Well if it weren't for him I would still be in Colorado getting ready for worlds. They have those host family things you know. I could have stayed in Colorado with another family." I said

"Your dad and I thought it was best if you came here with us. Jasper offered to get an apartment near UOC - Denver so you could room with him and continue training at your old gym but your dad wouldn't allow him to do that." My mom said

"So it is all dad's fault." I said

"In some ways yes but in other ways no. We made the decision to move together. Yes it was mostly because of your dads new job but there were some other reasons why we moved as well." My mom said

My mom and I were alone that whole night. My dad got home from work sometime after I went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>August 30th<em>

Labor day weekend had arrived. I would be starting at my new school on Tuesday. My dad was working another double shift today. He was working a double shift today because he wanted Monday off. I had another Skype chat with Jasper today. I told him I was all ready for school to start on Tuesday even though I really didn't want to go to an actual public school. I have been back to the Gymnastics place a few times in the last 2 weeks. Tryouts for Rosewood Highs Varsity Gymnastics team were over the last two weeks and I had made the team. Elizabeth was on the team as well and I was happy to be able to do Gymnastics with her. She told me all about Rosewood high. I visited the school earlier this week to get a tour and my schedule. Since I was home schooled before I have never had an actual schedule. I had to study for a certain number of hours a day but I was in the gym more then I was actually studying for school. Now I would be in school 7 hours a day / 5 days a week. I would only be in the gym for 10 to 15 hours a week since I only had after school and the weekend to train.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure how involved Catalina will be in this story. I have her as a minor character but since she will be interacting with some of the other characters that will allow me to include her more.<strong>

**What are your thoughts on the new character?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapter? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**


	81. Chapter 77: School is Back in Session

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am writing this chapter in both Bella Kingstons POV and Tyler Rivers POV. The POV may switch back and forth but I will do my best to be clear about it. There is also be a flashback in this chapter so please read carefully.**

**Rosewood High is back in Session**

**Tylers POV**

JT drooped me off at home after only my second day of school this year. I was ready for sophomore year to be over and it only just started.

"How was school today?" My dad asked

I was surprised because I didn't think he would be home from work yet.

"It sucked. Do you realize how hard it is to get around school on crutches. What are you doing home already. I thought you would be working super late again." I said

"Your sister had to deal with the same thing earlier this year. I left early today but that means I am going to have to stay late tomorrow. You only have a few PT appointments left and you will be of those crutches any day now." My dad said

"I thought you were supposed to take my to physical therapy after school tomorrow." I said

"I guess you are going to have to find someone else to take you." My dad said

"Who. Your working late, mom has a PTA meeting, Deylia has dance rehearsals with Branden, and JT has a basketball meeting after school tomorrow." I said

"Bella, she is your girlfriend and it would give the two of you some time to spend together." My dad said

"Dad, I can't ask her. I have been trying to avoid her at school and that's just going to confuse her even more." I said

"What's going on? Your acting like you and Bella broke up." My dad asked

"I broke things of with Bella two months ago." I said

"So if you broke up with Bella before you went to see her in London then why did you go then?" My dad asked

"I had to dad. Bella could have died and it would have been all my fault." I said

"You can't put the blame on yourself. Bellas a really great girl and if you still love her then you will find a way to be together again." My dad said

"Well now her mom is trying to keep us apart. I called Bella to invite her over on Labor day like you and mom said I could. Bellas cell went strait to voice mail. I don't know why but I didn't bother to leave a message. Then I tried her home number thinking Bella would be the one to answer it but her mom answered it instead. She told me that I was ruining Bellas life and that I needed to leave her alone." I said

"Don't listen to Bellas mom. I know your mom and I weren't supportive of your relationship with her but we will be if you just give Bella another chance. Bellas drug addiction issues have nothing to due with you." My dad said

"Thanks dad." I said

"Who are you going to go to that Justin Timberlake concert with. Your mom and I bought those tickets for your 16th birthday and we thought that you would be taking Bella. The concert is on the 20th of September so it was just in time for your 16th birthday." My dad said

"Actually I kind of wanted to take JT. Justin Timberlake is his favorite Pop/R&B artist. Bella and I are going to go to homecoming the following weekend as friends. I haven't asked her yet but I hope she says yes." I said

"Thats great. Your sister is planing on going homecoming dress shopping this weekend so you should go with her and help her pick one out." My dad said

"Dad she has Bella for that." I said

"I know but it is a great brother/sister thing for the two of you to do. You help her pick a dress out and she will help you pick an outfit out in return. Was I the last one to know about your break up with Bella?" My dad said

"No, The only person I told was JT. Deylia found out when she went to visit Bella in London. I would think Bella told her parents by now." I said

"So your mom doesn't even know about this." My dad said

"No and I don't plan on telling her." I said

That night my mom had conversation with me after my dad told her that I broke up with Bella two months ago.

"Why didn't you tell me two months ago?" My mom asked

I knew she must have been talking about my breakup with Bella

"I just didn't really tell anyone except JT." I said

"When you break up with someone it usually hurts both people but most of the time the girl hurts more. I have found from personal experience that is is better to have someone to talk to then keep your feelings bottled up inside. I know you were the one that broke up with her but why would you just leave her heartbroken like that." My mom asked

"Things weren't working out and I thought is was better to break up with her rather then carry on a relationship if the chances of it working it were slim." I said

"In some cases it is but in your case it may have been better to wait so you could do it face to face." My mom said

"I broke up with Bella over Skype so it was close enough to actually being face to face." I said

"Do you still love Bella?" My mom asked

"She still loves me and I'm not really sure if I feel the same way about her anymore. You should be happy now because you and dad never supported my relationship with Bella in the first place." I said

"It wasn't Bella that your dad and I had a problem with. It was Bellas parents. I just had a bad past with her dad and your dad just doesn't like her parents because he loves me." My mom said

"So Bella and I are like Romeo and Juliet in a way." I said

"Exactly you and Bella love each other but each others parents just can't get along with each other." My mom said

* * *

><p><strong>Bellas POV<strong>

Being a junior meant you were a upperclassmen. Upperclassmen status doesn't really make you any more popular then the two previous years of high school as an underclassmen. Unless you were a cheerleader or some other sports jock but for me it didn't mean anything. Life at home kind of sucks right now so school is a great break from being at home. I was really surprised when Tyler sat down next to me at lunch.

"So are you talking to me now because the last two days you have been completely ignoring me?" I asked

"Is there any chance that you can take me to my physical therapy appointment after school today?" Tyler asked

"Sorry Tyler but I have this appointment that I really don't want to go to after school but my mom is making me so I have to go." I said

"What is your mom making you do that you don't want to do?" Tyler asked

"She wants me to see a councilor/therapist to talk about my feelings, issues, and problems." I said

"Does this have anything to due with the fact that you relapsed on drugs over the summer?" Tyler asked

"Yes, My own mom doesn't trust me anymore. She literally expects me to tell her everything. She won't even let me have a private phone conversation with Deylia." I said

"She told me that I was ruining your life and I needed to leave you alone." Tyler said

"My mother told you that." I said

"Last Saturday night I called your cell first but it went strait to voice mail. I called your home phone and your mom answered. I was calling to invite you over to my house. My parents thought it would have been nice for you to join us on Labor Day for a meal. I told your mom that I was inviting you over but she said that you were not aloud to go to my house. Then she told me that your drug relapse was my fault and for me to stay out of your life." Tyler said

"I must have already been sleeping by the time you called. I would have been happy to see you on Monday if I had known I was invited over." I said

"I really want to see you outside of school but I don't know how to get around your mom." Tyler said

"I could skip my appointment and take you to physical therapy." I said

"That would be great." Tyler said

After school that day I was waiting outside my car for Tyler. I was waiting outside the car because I knew I was going to have to help him get in since he is still on crutches. All of the sudden Ryan walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Lets just say you give me something I want and I will give you something you want in return." Ryan said

"If you want a ride back to my house I can't help you because I'm not going strait home." I said

"I have my car here so why would I need a ride." Ryan said

"Then what do you want Ryan?" I asked

"If you hook up with me I can get you some drugs." Ryan said

"Ew, One our parents are dating so that practically makes us step siblings and two I am not on drugs." I said

"They aren't married yet and we are not blood related so it wouldn't matter. Everyone knows that your summer was spent parting, drinking, and doing drugs." Ryan said

"I would never sleep with you no matter how desperate I was." I said

That didn't stop Ryan from Kissing me and touching me in places were he shouldn't. I tried to open my car door to get away from him but I couldn't. I tried to push him off me but I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't let him to this to me. All of the sudden Tyler appeared and used his crutches to push us apart. I was able to get into my car. I was in tears but I could her what Tyler and Ryan were yelling about.

"What the H- do you think you were doing to Bella?" Tyler asked

"She wanted it." Ryan yelled

"You expect me to believe for one second that Bella wanted you to hook up with her. After all you have done to me and JT. Just leave her alone." Tyler yelled

I was sitting in the drivers seat and Tyler opened the back seat to put his crutches away and then he got in the passenger seat.

"Are you ok." Tyler asked

"No and I haven't been ok since the day you broke up with me." I cried out

"Did Ryan hurt you in anyway physically or emotionally?" Tyler asked

"He wanted to have sex with me and in exchange he was going to give me drugs. I told him no but he wouldn't listen. Do you believe me?" I was barley able to say.

"Of course I believe you Bella. Thats sexual assault. Ryan could go to Jail for that." Tyler said

"Ryan's not 18 until the end of October and don't forget his dad is a cop." I said

"You can't let Ryan get away with this. We have to tell your mom what happened." Tyler said

Before we left the school I connected my I phone into the cars radio system and hit shuffle. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift was the first song that it played.

"You can change it if you want," I said

"No, this song remands me of us actually." Tyler said

"Didn't I help you with the Romeo and Juliet unit you had last school year in English 9?" I asked

"Yes and I got an A because of you." Tyler said

"Your're lucky that my parents told me that I should save all my important school work from the previous years." I said

_I remembered the time that I helped Tyler with Romeo and Juliet. It was that one day back in the beginning of February where I was home alone with him and we were reading the play together. I was reading the Juliet parts and Tyler was reading the Romeo parts. We suddenly went from reading to making out with each other that day. I gently pushed the textbook off of my bed and we had shared our first time together. Well technically it had been our second time but it was the first real time because three months earlier we had a drunken hook up with each other. _

We were driving along and the next song was "All of Me" by John Legend. Another song that I loved but I didn't want to hear it with Tyler in the car.

"Branden and Deylia are doing there nationals dance to this song." Tyler said

"Deylia told me that." I said

The next song was "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift.

I was distracted by this song and I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was driving. I didn't realize that I ran a red light until I heard another car honk the horn and slam on the brakes. I had to swerve to avoid a head on collision.

"Bella that was really close." Tyler said

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just distracted." I said

"You need to pull over and take a breath. I don't want to get in another car accident. It's only been 7 months since Deylia lost control of her car." Tyler said

"Tyler I'm fine. We have less then another mile to drive before we are at the physical therapy place." I said

I wasn't fine because there was a cop tailing me and he put his sirens on to pull me over. I pulled over into a drugstore parking lot. I rolled down the window and waited for the cop to walk up. Of course it had to be Ryan's dad.

"Bella." He said

"Oh no, not you." I said

"Can I see your Licence and Registration please." He asked

Tyler handed me my purse which was on the floor in front of were Tyler was siting so I could get my licence. Tyler opened the glove box also on the passenger side front and found the car registration for me. I handed it to the police officer. He had to have recognized me since he has been living at my house. He went back to his police car and ran the licence through.

"I see that you have no prior incidents but since you haven't even had your licence for a year and a half yet I am going to have to give you a ticket for reckless driving and 3 points will be added on your licence." He said

He handed me a ticket with a $300 fine.

"Can't you just cut me a deal and just give me a warning or something?" I asked

"I am letting you off easy. Under normal circumstances you would have been arrested and brought into the station for questioning." I said

"What if I was Ryan. Would you let him off with just a warning?" I asked

"Have either of you been drinking?" He asked

"No." Tyler said

"You actually think I'm stupid enough to drink and drive. I'm not my father." I yelled

"Bella calm down, The one thing you should never do is yell at a police officer. Didn't they teach you that in drivers ed?" Tyler asked

"Bella, I am going to need you to get out of the car and do a real quick Breathalyzer test for me." He said

"I said I wasn't drinking meaning I'm completely sober." I yelled

"Bella, Just do what he wants you to do or you are going to end up in more trouble." Tyler said

I listened to the officer. He gave me a Breathalyzer test. He also made me walk in a strait line and recite the alphabet. I passed all three tests with flying colors. I got back in my car.

"I'm sorry but it is just my job to make a person go through these tests to make sure they haven't been drinking and driving." He said

"Is there anything else I need to do or am I free to go?" I asked

"Are you aware that the name on your drivers licence and the name on the car registration don't match?" He asked

"Yes my mom still needs to go to secretary of state to take my dads name off of the car registration." I said

"The tab is still good until January so as long as she gets in changed by then." He said

The officer left and we were only a little late to Tylers PT appointment. The appointment only took an hour. When we got back in the car Tyler told me his good news.

"I will be able to get the cast off and be off crutches within a week or so." Tyler said

"Thats great." I replied

"What did you mean when you said to Ryan dad earlier about not being your father?" Tyler asked

"He picked me up from school a few times and he was out drinking before hand. Of course I was to young to know that he was drunk but he had a few almost car accidents because he was drunk with me in the backseat of the car. One time he did get into an accident with me in the backseat of the car. My mom arrived just in time to see the cops handcuffing my dad and taking him to the police station for questioning. She drove me to the hospital to get me checked out and to make sure I was okay. I had a few cuts from broken glass but they were bad enough that I needed stitches on my forehead. Thats when my mom first found out about my dads drinking problems. He was lucky enough to only get a ticket for a DUI and child endangerment. He would have gone to Jail for a while if the other guy involved hadn't been drunk as well, ran a red light, and he was talking on his cell phone at the time of the collision. The other guy managed to not get injured at all. My dad had to go to court and he ending up paying a few thousand dollars in fines but that was better then Jail time."

_As I was telling Tyler the story I had a flashback/memory of my childhood._

_I was 9 years old and it was an average December day in London,England. It was almost Christmas but you wouldn't know because it was around 50 degrees out side and the sun was shining. Today was the last day at school before Holiday break started. I was a fourth grader at London Prep Academy and I actually didn't mind going to school 5 days a week from September - May. Having these next two weeks off meant being able to sleep in and have some quality time with my family. _

_My parents have been fighting recently. I don't know if its about money, My dads job, or something else. It was Friday so my mom had dropped me off at school and my dad was supposed to be picking me up. He was running a few minutes late but my dad is almost never on time to pick me up. At least this time he showed up before the school had to call one of my parents to pick me up. _

_Something seemed wrong but I didn't know what. We were only a few miles from home when it happened. The car my dad was driving had collided with another car. The car spun a few times and was hit again on the opposite side. My dad was able to get himself out but I was stuck since both back doors were damaged really bad and there was glass everywhere. It didn't take that long for the cops and the ambulances to come to the crash scene. They got me out of the backseat. The firetruck was also there because they where worried about the car blowing up but it didn't happen. My dad was in better condition then I was. Just a few cuts from the broken glass. The paramedics treated me first. They were asking me questions but I was crying so hard that I could barley talk._

_"Whats your name?" The paramedic asked_

_"Bella." I said_

_"How old are you." The paramedic asked_

_Using both my hands I held up 9 fingers._

_"9" I had quietly said _

_"This is going to hurt but you will feel a lot better soon." The Paramedic said_

_One of the paramedics got the glass out of forehead. Then they bandaged up the cuts on my forehead and a smaller cut on each one of my hands. One of the police officers kept a watch on me while the paramedics where treating my dad. _

_"Whats going to happen to my dad?" I asked_

_"After the paramedics treat him he is going to have to come to the station to answer some questions. DUI's are very serious things with very serious consequences." The cop said_

_"Whats a DUI?" I asked_

_"Driving Under the Influence of either drugs or alcohol." The cop said_

_Then my mom showed up so someone must have called her._

_"Mommy." I cried and then she hugged me_

_"What Happened? Are you alright?" My mom asked_

_"Daddy was driving and the car and another car hit each other. It was so scary." I said_

_"Wheres your dad?" My mom asked_

_"Over there." I said then pointed_

_My mom looked and he was being handcuffed by one of the responding police officers._

_"Are they arresting him?" My mom asked the officer that was sitting next to me._

_"He was driving drunk and they have to take him in for questing. Not only was he one and a half times over the legal limit but he also was driving with a child in the car. He could be in some serious trouble." The cop said_

_"You mean like he might have to go to Jail?" My mom asked_

_"Thats usually what happens in DUI's and child endangerment cases." The cop said_

_"You were wearing your seatbelt in the backseat right Bella." My mom said_

_"Yes." I said_

_"The seatbelt probably saved your daughters life. It must have been a hard collision and that seatbelt kept her from being thrown." The cop said_

_"Bella's ok right?" My mom asked the paramedics_

_"Yes, but I would still advise that you take Bella to the hospital and get her checked out. The cut from broken glass on her forehead was pretty deep and she might need stitches. They are also going to check for any signs of a concussion." The paramedic said_

_My mom grabbed my backpack and I followed her back to her car. I got in the backseat and put on my seatbelt. She got in the front drivers seat and drove me to the hospital._

_"Mom, I'm fine." I said_

_"You still need to get checked out." My mom said_

_"Why didn't daddy come with us?" I asked_

_"What your dad did was very irresponsible and he is going to have face the consequences of his actions." My mom said_

_"Whats going to happen to him?" I asked_

_"I don't know sweetie." My mom said_

_We were waiting in the emergency waiting room. It wasn't that busy but since it wasn't a real serious injury I had to wait for a doctor to see me. There was also a blood drive going on. My 9 year old self got board and started asking my mom questions._

_"Mommy, What it is a blood drive? I asked_

_"People donate blood and the doctor can transfer the blood into other people who need more blood in order to survive. Healthy people give it to cancer patents, auto accidents, or other people that have had blood loss." My mom said_

_"Can I give blood mommy?" I asked_

_"When your 17 you can. Your dad and I have donated a few times before. It feels really good to know that your blood can save another life." My mom said_

_"Is this the hospital that daddy works at?" I asked_

_"Yes. Your uncle George works here to." My mom said_

_Melissa was hoping that they wouldn't have to wait much longer. She could tell that Bella was getting impatient. She was also hoping that the one doctor they wouldn't have to see was her brother in law. Of course Bellas uncle George had been the doctor that they saw. He gave her a quick physical since Bella was due for one. _

_"So how exactly did this happen?" My uncle asked_

_"Wren picked Bella up from school and they got into a car accident on the way home." My mom said_

_"He was driving drunk wasn't he?" My uncle asked_

_"Yes, he should of just called me to pick Bella up. I was in a work meeting but I could have left." I said_

_"He should have but he didn't. We had a Christmas party luncheon today for all the staff. He was there even though his shift isn't until later tonight. He had a little to much to drink and I told him to just hang out in the lounge area until he sobered up but he didn't Listen." My mom said_

_"Well his blood alcohol level was one and a half times the legal limit. The cops handcuffed him and took him to the police station for questioning. So I don't think he is going to get out before his shift tonight." My mom said_

_"That means that I'm going to have to work a double shift tonight." My uncle said_

_My uncle had to stitch the cut on my forehead because it was really bad._

_ "Bella is really lucky. Her injures could have been a lot worse." My uncle said_

_"I know, When the cop called me and the officer said "Your Husband and your daughter were in a car crash" I feared the worse. I didn't know what I was going to find out when I got to the crash scene. The first thing I saw was the completely totaled car. You here all of these stories on the news about drunk driving crashes and fatalities. My mind just feared the worst." My mom said_

_"I should have told you this before but Wrens been drinking for a few months now. He's never actually been drunk at work but he would go to the bar after his shift." My uncle said_

_"So when Wren texts me and tells me that he is working a few extra hours he has actually been going to the bar and drinking." My mom said_

_Then my uncle asked me some questions to check for signs of a concussion._

_"Does your head hurt?" My uncle asked_

_"A little." I replied_

_"Have you been dizzy since the crash?" My uncle asked _

_"No." I replied_

_"Any loss of consciousness or blackouts?" My uncle asked_

_"No." I replied_

_"Have you been nauseous or have you thrown up?" My uncle said_

_"No." I replied_

_"A little head ace is normal with this type of injury. You don't have the signs of a concussion now but I want you and your mom to be aware of them just in cause you get the symptoms later tonight or tomorrow." My uncle said_

_My mom took me home and we ate dinner. Then she dropped me of at my grandparents house because she had to go to the police station to see my dad. Liam was also at my grandparents house because my uncle was working really late and my aunt was out of town._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

"I knew about your dads drinking issues but I never knew that it was that bad. It must have been horrible for you to watch you dad get arrested." Tyler said

"It was, that wasn't the only time. Back in February I was at his court sentencing when he had to spend 3 months in Jail for prescribing drugs to a minor without parental consent." I said

"Are you worried that your dad is going to start drinking again?" Tyler asked

"Every day I worry about him, I haven't even been home a week yet and I am already missing him like crazy." I said

"Do you think you might want to go to university in London? It would be a great opportunity for you." Tyler asked

"Even if I wanted to my mom would never let me." I said

My cell phone rang and it was my mom calling.

"Hey mom, I was just on the way home." I said

_"How did you appointment go?" My mom asked_

"Great mom. I really like her and I think she is really going to help me." I lied

_"Bella, Don't lie to me. I know you didn't go. She called me because you didn't show up." My mom said_

"I'm sorry mom I just forgot." I said

_"Well then where have you been this whole time?" My mom asked_

"Tyler asked me to take him to a physical therapy appointment. So I am just going to take him home and then I will be home." I said

_"Just come home right now. We have a few other things that we need to talk about." My mom said_

_"_I'm Sorry and I am on my way home now." I said

I hung up the phone.

"My mom wants me to come home now. So I guess you can come with me and then I'll take you home later." I said

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me? As friends of course." Tyler asked

"Can we really just be friends?" I asked

"What if you come with me to the football game tomorrow night. The dance team is performing during halftime so Deylia will be there and JT is going as well." Tyler said

"Sounds great but I already promised that I would go with Liam. Football in England is American soccer. He's only going to be here for a few weeks so I am trying to spend as much time as possible with him." I said

"We can all go and it will be like a group hang." Tyler said

"That would be fun actually." I said

I hung up the phone. Tyler was still with me and I went home.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Melissa was really upset with Bella for skipping her appointment and for spending time with Tyler.

"Mom, Can Tyler stay for dinner?" Bella asked

"No, You skipped your appointment to hang out with Tyler. You got pulled over for speeding, running a read light, and nearly causing an accident. I can't believe you expect me to allow Tyler to stay for dinner." Melissa told Bella

"But mom that's so unfair." Bella said

"If you think I am going to let you off easy this time you are wrong. So can you give me your car keys so I can take Tyler home after I have a little chat with him?" Melissa said

"No, you can take him home in your own car." Bella said

"Bella, Do you want to get in more trouble? You are already in enough as it is." Melissa said

"Fine." Bella said and reluctantly handed over her keys.

Bella went in the other room to see what Liam was up to.

"I told you to stay away from Bella." Melissa told Tyler

"I'm not ruining Bellas life you are." Tyler said

"I'm her mother, I know whats best for her." Melissa said

"You might be her mom but you don't know what she wants and needs. If you really loved Bella then you would let her go live with her dad in London, England for more then just the summer months." Tyler said

"If you really loved Bella then you wouldn't have broken her heart and caused her to go back to drugs." Melissa said

Neither Tyler or Melissa wanted to continue the fight so Melissa took Tyler home. When she got back Ian was back from work and he was already cooking dinner. Ryan was helping his dad cook. Bella was working on homework and Liam was helping her.

"You two didn't have to cook dinner. This isn't even your house." Melissa said

"I wanted to surprise you. Thanks for letting Ryan and I stay here but I really don't think this living situation is working out. My house is still on the market so if you need me and Ryan to give you and Bella some space." Ian said

"I'm fine with the two of you living here. Bella is just going to have to learn to get used to it." Melissa said

"If Ryan and I living here is the reason why Bella is acting out." Ian said

"Bellas been spoiled most of her life and she thinks she won't get in trouble for her bad life choices but this time she will. I have already decided that I am grounding her for the weekend." Melissa said

"Ryan went through this acting out phase after his mom died. He was only 13 at the time and it didn't last very long. Bella has had a hard year and I am sure this is just a phase." Ian said

They ate dinner as a family even though they technically weren't a family. Melissa had another talk with Bella and she apologized for her behavior. Although she was mad about being grounded for the weekend she understood that she has made bad life choices and had to accept the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. <strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**What did you think about the flashback in this chapter?**

**Do you want to learn more about the Next Generation group when they were younger?**

**Will Bella and Tyler stay just friends or do you want them to get back together?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so check out that story as well.**


	82. Chapter 78: Drama and The Football Game

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am writing this chapter in General POV because it revolves around a lot of characters.**

**A High school Football game and Drama**

**General POV**

It was Friday and the end of the first week of school. Even though it was September summer was still in full swing. The summer heat was still and sun was still there, With a high around 90 but the heat index near 100 everyone was still wearing shorts to school. The school day had just began and it would be a long day before the Rosewood High students got to start there weekend.

Morning classes where almost over when an announcement was made about homecoming. Homecoming would be held on Saturday September 27th in the Rosewood high gym. The homecoming football game was on Friday September 26th. The homecoming nominations were as follows and voting was starting today at lunch. The voting will also remain open until lunchtime on the day of the homecoming football game.

The Freshman court nominees: Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh and Leonardo Guzman

The Sophomore court nominees: Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh and Drew Kahn, Katie Fitz and Tyler Alexander Rivers

The Junior court nominees: Deylia Marie Rivers and JT Cavanaugh, Bella Kingston, Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields, Catalina Bancroft and Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields

The Homecoming Queen and King nominees: Rochelle Cavanaugh and Branden Peterson, Adam Kahn, Ryan Thomas

_A/N There are more nominations but I only wrote names for the characters in this story._

Lunch time arrived and the nominees where already busy making there campaign posters. Bella and Deylia where helping each other even though they were running against each other.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Deylia asked

"Well You have the most popularity over the four junior girls." Bella said

"You still have a chance at winning, Bella." Deylia said

"Where's Branden?" Bella asked

"He's not at school today. He went to Toronto with his mom for the weekend. It's homecoming weekend at Toronto University and Kelsey won freshman court. Which is bad for me because I have to dance with a fill in dancer during the halftime performance tonight." Deylia said

"He gets to skip a day of school for that. My parents wouldn't even let me go to London with them for my grandparents funeral because I had school." Bella said

"Then you missed a month of school to go to rehab for drugs." Deylia said

"I'm trying to get past that and bringing it up just brings back bad memories." Bella said

Tyler walked up to Deylia and Bella.

"Hi Tyler." Deylia said

"Can I borrow Bella from you for a moment?" Tyler asked

"For what?" Deylia asked

"I need to talk to her about something." Tyler said

Deylia went to sit at another lunch table with JT.

"Did you tell your mom about what Ryan tried to do to you yesterday?" Tyler asked

"No, I'm lucky she gave me my car keys back last night." Bella said

"You should talk to her. She needs to know about it." Tyler said

"I will tell her when I am ready to talk about it." Bella said

Then Tyler and Bella sat down at the same lunch table that Deylia and JT were sitting at. They talked about going to the football game that night. They were all excited to hang out together tonight.

After school everyone went home to there own houses. As Bella was about to start her homework she got a call on her cell phone from her dad.

"Hi." Bella said

"How are you?" Wren asked

"Great, I got nominated for Junior Homecoming court. Deylia did to and we already started working on our campaign posters." Bella said

"Thats great but I did get a call from your mom earlier." Wren said

"If your calling to give me a lecture mom already gave me one last night." Bella said

"Bella, she told that you got a $300 traffic ticket for wreckless driving." Wren said

"Let me guess, Mom called you to ask you for the money." Bella said

"Yes but we also talked about some things. You need to be more careful because if you crash that car we are not buying you a new one." Wren said

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I was just distracted." Bella said

"Are you doing anything fun this weekend?" Wren asked

"Mom grounded me for the weekend but I somehow convinced her to let me go the the football game tonight at my high school." Bella said

"Is Liam going with you?" Wren asked

"Yes, that's basically the only reason mom is letting me go." Bella said

Then Bella put Liam on the phone so Wren could talk to him.

A little while later everyone was on the way to the game. Liam went with Bella and they picked up JT. Deylia drove her and Tyler and they all met in the school parking lot. Ryan was there to but he wasn't siting with the 5 of them.

"I can't believe she's still head cheerleader." JT said

"Who, your ex? She's the best one that team has." Bella said

"The best one shouldn't always be the leader. Last year Kelsey was the Dance Team captain. I could have done a much better job." Deylia said

"You got your team captain wish this year." Tyler said

"Not exactly, Our coach hasn't picked the team captain yet. Katie, who is a sophomore and new to this school this year is competing against me for Dance team caption." Deylia said

Half time started and Deylia performed with her dance team. After that the pom pom team and the cheerleading team performed. However during the cheer performance a cheer stunt went wrong. A cheerleader was tossed up in the air like she would have been in this stunt except when she came down the other cheerleaders failed to catch her and she feel and hit the ground pretty hard. The whole football stadium got quiet as everyone was stunned about what just happen. No cheer stunts have gone wrong at Rosewood High until this point. The injured girl on the ground was JTs ex girlfriend. Her parents rushed down to the football field to see what was happening.

"She deserved that you know." JT said

"No, I know what she did to you was wrong but she will probably never cheer lead again." Deylia said

"You were injured and you went back to dancing." JT said

"I was conscious after I fell. She's not moving and she fell from mid air." Deylia said

"Deylia's right she could end up paralyzed." Bella said

The cheerleader was rushed to the hospital and the second half of the football game started. The cheerleaders were not cheering in this half. Rosewood High won the football game. JT kind of felt bad about what happened to his ex.

"Can you take me to the hospital? I want to see what is going on with her." JT said

"I thought you hated your ex, you practically said she deserved to dropped instead of caught." Bella said

"I don't care about her, I just feel guilty." JT said

"I can't take you. My mom already texted me and If I'm not home soon she is going to get worried about me." Bella said

"If you really want to go, I can take you if Bella takes Tyler home." Deylia said

Thats what the teens did. Bella took Tyler home before going home with Liam. JT called his dad and told him what was going on. He understood that JT was worried and wanted to see what was going on. Deylia drove JT to the hospital since he didn't have his car with him. Both Deylia and JT were sitting in the waiting room. It was family only right now so they didn't know any information other then the fact that she was conscious and her parents were in the room with her.

"Thanks but you know that you could have just dropped me off at my house so I could get my car." JT said

"I know but I wanted to be there for you." Deylia said

"This was a mistake anyway, I made things clear that things were over with her." JT said

"Your're concerned about her. I've been their before with Branden. After we broke up and I had my accident. I thought he was just going to move on to some other girl and forget about me but he didn't forget about me." Deylia said

"Maybe we shouldn't even be friends anymore." JT said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deylia asked

"I can't just be friends with you. Last weekend meant something to me." JT said

"So what you mean is you want a friends with benefits deal." Deylia said

"I want more than that Deylia. I want a relationship with you but that's not possible for as long as you are dating Branden." JT said

"Well I'm not going to break up with him for you." Deylia said

"You know Branden is going to break up with you when he finds out that we slept together. So you might as well just break things off with Branden so he doesn't have to find out that you cheated on him." JT said

"I love him, he loves me. I made a mistake and he is going to understand that. He's made mistakes to and if I can forgive him then he can forgive me." Deylia said

"Fine, whatever you say. Just don't come to me crying when things don't go your way." JT said

JT kissed Deylia but she pushed him away.

"We can't do this." Deylia said

"Sorry." JT said

"It's ok." Deylia said

JT and Deylia waited a little while longer before going home. They didn't talk the entire time that they were both in the car.

"So what happened?" Toby asked when JT got home.

"She was accidentally dropped in a cheer stunt. I waited for a while but since I'm not family I have no idea what's going on." JT said

"That was really nice of Deylia to take you there and then take you home." Spencer said

"It was, we got a chance to talk." JT said

"Is there anything going on with you and Deylia?" Spencer asked

"No, Deylia and I are just friends." JT

"Girls and Guys can be friends. The friendship may be a little harder but it is worth it." Toby said

When Deylia got home her parents were waiting for her. She didn't tell them where she was going but she thought Tyler was going tell them that she was going to be home late.

"Why didn't you call us to tell us that you were going to be home two hours later then we thought you were going to her home." Hanna asked

"Didn't Tyler tell you. JTs ex was in a cheerleading incident and since he didn't have his car with him I took him to the hospital." Deylia said

"Tyler did tell us something about a cheer stunt gone wrong but you still should have called. Don't expect your brother to tell us something when you should be the one telling us." Caleb said

"I didn't think you would let me go." Deylia said

"All you really had to do was take JT home so he could get his own car." Hanna said

"I know but I wanted to be a good friend and support him." Deylia said

"You were being a good friend so you aren't in trouble we just got worried when we didn't know where you were." Caleb said

"Thanks dad." Deylia said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Will Tyler and Bella stay friends or will their romance start up again?**

**What is going on with Deylia and JT? Will their friendship turn into something else? How will it effect Deylia relationship with Branden?**

**Who do you ship more Deylia and Branden or Deylia and JT?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so check out that story as well.**


	83. Chapter 79: Homecoming at Rosewood High

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter will be in General POV and focus on homecoming at Rosewood High school and the events that happen after.**

**Rosewood High Homecoming**

**General POV**

A few weeks later it was finally homecoming weekend for the Rosewood High School teens. It was the end of September and the weather in Pennsylvania was on the cooler side. It felt and looked like Fall. The leaves had changed colors and were beginning to fall off the trees. After a few weeks of the new school year everyone was back in the swing of things.

The school day went by fast. All the students were eager to find out who was going to win Freshman court, Sophomore court, Junior court. as well as homecoming King and Queen. The winners would be announced that night during halftime of the homecoming football game. Every Rosewood high school student would be at this game. The cheer team was down one member but they still had to cheer. The high school decided to donate there proceeds from ticket sales and the concession stand to the injured cheerleaders family.

"How are you doing with your ex." Toby asked JT before he left for the game.

"I visited her a few times in the hospital. I don't know why I bothered. The way she treated me, I guess I just felt bad for her parents." JT said

"I understand that. She's in a Coma and her dad told me that he doesn't know how long or what kind of internal damage she will have when she wakes up." Toby said

"Did you know that her parents think that I'm the one that cheated." JT said

"Her dad mentioned that to me the other day at work. I wanted to tell him that she lied but I didn't think it was the right time for them to find out what actually happened between you and her." Toby said

"So since the homecoming dance is in the afternoon, Tyler and I were wondering if we could maybe spend the night at the lake house." JT said

"Just the two of you? I don't want you planing some big party." Toby asked

"No, I'm not planning a big party. I just thought that maybe Tyler and I could celebrate his sweet 16 together. It would just be Tyler, Deylia, Bella, and I. I know Tyler and I went to the Justin Timberlake concert last weekend but I would really like to spend some time with my other friends." JT said

"I would have to ask your mom because technically it still belongs to your mom's parents. If it's just the four of you then I don't have a problem with it as long as you check in with me and your mom every couple hours." Toby said

"Thanks dad." JT said

"Since you invited your cousin then maybe you should also invite your sisters." Toby said

"I don't think that's a good idea dad." JT said

* * *

><p>At the football game all the students sat with there friends.<p>

"I talked with my dad and he said he was alright with the four of us going to my grandparents lake house tomorrow night." JT said

"I can go but I have to be back home by my 11 pm curfew." Bella said

"Your mom's still being hard on you?" Deylia asked

"She knows what happened the last time I was with my friends without adult supervision. She's afraid that the casual hangout is going to turn into a party. My mom told me that I had to answer my cell phone when she called or she was driving up to the lake house to pick me up." Bella said

"Did Liam go home yet, He's welcome to come with us." JT asked

"My mom was taking him to the airport this morning. He should be back in London by now." Bella said

"My parents said it was fine as long as Deylia went with us." Tyler said

"So, Bella and I are just tagging along on your guys night to keep things under control." Deylia said

"Yes but all of us are friends." JT said

Halftime arrived and the winners for homecoming were announced all the nominees were on the field. Everyone clapped for all of the winners.

The Freshman court winners are: Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh and Leonardo Guzman.

The Sophomore court winners are: Katie Fitz and Tyler Alexander Rivers.

The Junior court winners are: Deylia Marie Rivers and JT Cavanaugh.

The Homecoming Queen and King are: Rochelle Cavanaugh and Branden Peterson.

Congrats to all the winners.

"I knew you would beat me." Bella said

"Your're not upset that I won right." Deylia asked

"Maybe a little." Bella said

The second half of the football game started. Deylia went to go sit with her boyfriend instead of her friends.

"So you finally decided to join me." Branden said

"Sorry, I wanted to sit with my friends for the first half." Deylia said

"You know , I think you have been spending a little to much time with you friends and not enough time with me." Branden said

"My friends are important to me." Deylia said

"I know but I'm starting to get Jealous of your friendship with JT." Branden said

"He's just my brothers friend and my BFF's cousin. There is nothing going on between JT and I." Deylia lied

"I wasn't even thinking about that. I know you would never cheat on me." Branden said

"So Mr. Homecoming king, Next weekend is nationals so we will be seeing each other a lot." Deylia said

"You got Junior court, that's impressive. 3 days in Florida sharing a hotel room with you. That sounds even better then the entire competition." Branden said

"It does but we have to focus on dancing if we want any chance of competing at worlds." Deylia said

"By the way you never told me what London was like." Branden said

"It was great, besides what happened with Bella when I was there." Deylia said

"If we make it to worlds then you and I can explore the city together." Branden said

"I promised Bella that if we made it to worlds she could come with us since the competition is over spring break. She even said that her dad would let us stay at his house." Deylia said

"How about tomorrow night after the homecoming dance, I take you out to a nice dinner and then we can hang out." Branden said

"Tomorrow night doesn't work for me." Deylia said not exactly telling Branden what her plans were.

"Well then the weekend after nationals. We need to celebrate our 3rd anniversary together as boyfriend/girlfriend." Branden said

"That sounds like a great plan." Deylia said

"I sent in my audition video for NYU. I'm still waiting to hear back. I have been checking my emails constantly. The next step if I'm chosen would be an in person audition." Branden said

"That's great, I'm sure you will be chosen." Deylia said

"Is there any way we can get an extra practice in on Sunday afternoon? I don't know about you but I really don't feel prepared." Branden asked

"My house Sunday afternoon, we can decide on what time later." Deylia said

"Probably around 2 PM, if that works for you." Branden said

"Yes, that will work. What's going to happen with us if you go to NYU next fall?" Deylia asked

"Well, I'm sure we can handle long distance for a year? NYU is only a two hour drive from here. I figure every few weekends you can drive to New York City so we can see each other." Branden said

"Branden, your're going to be going to NYU for 4 years." Deylia said

"I thought that after you graduated high school then you can join me in New York. The city has plenty of other universitys if NYU isn't where you end up going." Branden said

"I thought about Columbia University, It's only 10 miles away from NYU. I just don't know if I want to go to school in New York." Deylia said

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon arrived. The high school students would be spending the next two hours dancing in the high school gymnasium.<p>

"Lets treat this as our first official date." Enzo said to Catalina

"Wow, I've had dates before but they were never official." Catalina said

"Well that's because no other boy is better for you then me." Enzo said

"I briefly dated this boy back in Denver. It turned out that he was only dating me because it looked good for his gymnastics career. He was the #3 male gymnast at Denver elite and I was the top female gymnast at the time." Catalina said

"I would never use you like that." Enzo said

"If were official now then isn't it time for me to meet your parents? You meet mine two weeks ago. You met my mom before that but it was the first time that I formally introduced you to both of my parents. " Catalina asked

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Enzo replied

"Why, Are you afraid your dad won't approve of me?" Catalina asked

"Actually I have two moms." Enzo said

"That's cool. Sometimes my dad can be so hard on me that I wish I had two moms." Catalina said

"Sometimes it's great but other times it's not. I have to go to my uncle for guy stuff and then half the time he goes and tells his sister behind my back." Enzo said

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Catalina asked

"My twin sister and I were adopted from Greece. Neither of us know much about our birth parents." Enzo said

"I love learning more about you." Catalina said

Everyone was dancing until it was time for the homecoming King and Queen to have their special dance along with the Junior, Sophomore, and Freshman court.

"I can't stand seeing Branden dance with Rochelle." Deylia said to JT.

"It's just for a few songs and then you get to dance with him again. In the meantime you and I get to dance together." JT replied

"It's not fair, I didn't even get to go to his junior prom because we were broken up at the time. From what you told me about their friends with benefits thing, I'm sure he was with Rochelle that whole night." Deylia said to JT.

"They were Junior prom king and Queen, so I'm sure they had to dance together like they are now. It's ok to be jealous of him but I'm sure he's jealous of us right now. It's going to be the same thing at his prom expect I won't be there dance with you while Branden and Rochelle get there prom king and queen dance." JT replied

"That's if they win." Deylia said

"You are just going to have to deal with it just like Branden is going to have to deal with it if we win junior prom king and queen." JT said

"I already decided that if I win Junior prom queen, I am giving my crown and win to Bella. Don't tell her because I want it to be a surprise." Deylia told JT

"That's great but you don't have to do that." JT said

"I need to, I could see the hurt in her eyes when I won Junior court. I texted her last night and she texted me back telling me to leave her alone." Deylia said

"Bella had a rough year. Last year right around this time she lost her grandparents. I'm sure she's just grieving because it's the first anniversary of their death." JT said

"Are you trying to make him jealous right now, Branden's looking right at us." Deylia asked JT

"He needs to know that there are other guys out there that would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." JT replied

"By other guys you mean you. I thought I told you that we could only be friends." Deylia told JT

"I get that but would friends with benefits be so bad. You told me that Branden is so focused on getting into NYU that he barley has time for you." JT replied

"I'll think about it." Deylia said back

"I think you should go talk to Bella. She's just siting over there in the corner and it looks like she could really use a friend right now." JT said

Deylia walked over to where Bella is.

"What's wrong?" Deylia asked Bella

"Everything." Bella replied

"I'm here for you and so is JT." Deylia told Bella

JT also walked over to see if everything was ok.

"Tyler came to homecoming with me and now he's kissing another girl." Bella told them

Deylia and JT looked across the gymnasium. They saw Tyler making out with Katie Fitz.

"I can't believe they are doing that in public and no teacher has tried to stop them." JT said

Deylia and Bella went outside to get some fresh air. JT walked over to where Tyler and Katie were kissing.

"You need to stop that right now." JT said to Tyler

Tyler and Katie broke apart

"Why, the teachers don't seem to care?" Tyler said

"Because you are upsetting my cousin. Bella still loves you and you don't seem to understand that." JT said to Tyler

"I'm not with her anymore so clearly this isn't cheating." Tyler said

The Deylia walked back into the gymnasium.

"Where's Bella?" Tyler asked

"Now you care, she left. She got in her car and said she wanted to go home. Bella couldn't stand seeing you stick your tongue down another girls throat." Deylia said

"I didn't mean for Bella to see." Tyler said

"If you didn't mean for Bella to see then you should have gone somewhere more private." Deylia said

* * *

><p>After the homecoming dance Enzo went back to Catalina's house to have dinner. Both her parents were unexpectedly not home. They left a not saying they went out to dinner and would be back soon. They also told Catalina in the note to take Roxy for a walk before it got dark. Roxy was mostly Catalina's dog so she loved taking the Golden Retriever for a walk.<p>

Bella went home and told her mother what happened. She was really understanding and sympathetic. Melissa cooked dinner for her daughter but unfortunately it wasn't the mother/daughter Bella hoped for since Ian and his son Ryan also ate dinner with them.

JT, Deylia, Tyler and Katie drove up to the Lake house. They ended up taking two cars because it would look really bad if they left one of the car as school. JT drove Deylia since she didn't have her car. Katie drove Tyler and followed JT's car since she didn't exactly know how to get there. It was an hour and a half drive and several towns outside of Rosewood. JT wasn't to happy that Tyler invited Katie but he didn't want to get in an argument with his best friend. When they were a few miles away they stooped and picked up Pizza and pop since they were hungry. The first thing they did when they got to the lake house was eat. The lake house was almost as big as the Cavanaughs house. It was built long before the Cavanaughs house was built though. It was an old house, one side was surrounded by woods and the other side was surrounded by a lake. Even though there was a lake the lake house also had an indoor pool. JT had been here plenty of times. He had a little league baseball camp out one time and instead of camping they stayed at the lake house since his dad was chaperoning the trip. JT also was here almost 5 years ago over Christmas where the Kingstons and the Cavanaughs vacationed together. Bella had just moved to the USA a few months prior to that trip. It was to bad that Bella wasn't with them tonight.

After dinner they went swimming. Everyone except Katie had a packed duffel bag with a swimsuit, pajamas, and a change of cloths for the next day. Katie got out of her dress but remained in her underwear and bra. She was sitting on the edge of the pool just getting her feet wet until Tyler pulled her in.

"Why did you do that?" Katie asked Tyler

"I wanted you to join in on the fun." Tyler replied

"I was fine just siting there, watching you three." Katie said

"Really cause it looked like you were just siting there board out of your mind." Tyler said

"I was thinking about how my parents are going to hate me if they find out that I lied to them about where I was spending the night." Katie said

"Relax, I've lied to my parents several times half of which they don't know about. Were're teenagers, lying is normal." Tyler said

"Would the two of you quit flirting already?" Deylia yelled from the other end of the pool.

"Were're not flirting." Tyler yelled back

"You kind of were flirting with me." Katie said

"My sister doesn't have to know that." Tyler said

After swimming all four of them took turns changing the the bathroom. Lucky for Katie, Deylia had an extra pair of pajamas in her bag so she had something to wear. JT was looking through the kitchen cupboards looking for his grandparents stash of drinks.

"What are you looking for?" Deylia asked

"Nothing." JT said

Then JT found what he was looking for. He couldn't believe how much he found.

"That's not a good idea." Deylia said

"Neither of our parents are here, They never have to know about this." JT said

"Fine but I'm not getting drunk. I've made enough bad decisions recently and I was sober when I made them." Deylia said

Staying sober didn't really work for Deylia. The four of them were playing a game of Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever crashed my car." JT said

Deylia was the only one to drink that time.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk." Katie said

This time Deylia, JT, and Tyler had a drink.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." Deylia said

Katie, JT, and Tyler each had a drink.

"Never have I ever stolen anything. Tyler said

JT and Katie had a drink.

"What did you steal?" Tyler asked

"Baseball cards from Ryan when we first started little league." JT said

"Some lipstick." Katie said

"From an actual store?" Tyler questioned

"Yes. I didn't actually steal it because my mom caught me and gave me the money to buy it." Katie said

It was time for round 2.

"Never have I ever gotten a traffic ticket." JT said

Deylia was the only one to drink this time.

"Never have I ever traveled out of the country." Katie said

Deylia, JT, and Tyler each had a drink.

"Never have I ever kissed my best friend." Deylia said

JT and Tyler had a drink.

"Wait, you two kissed each other?" Deylia asked

"It was like 3 years ago." Tyler said

"In all fairness you dared me to kiss you." JT said

"Never have I ever failed a class." Tyler said

Only Katie had a drink that time.

It was now time for round 3.

"Never have I ever skipped a class." JT said

Deylia and Tyler had a drink.

"Never have I ever gone all the way with someone." Katie said

Deylia, Tyler, and JT all had a drink.

"Never have I ever had alcohol at school." Deylia said

No one had a drink that time.

"Never have I ever had sex in a hotel room." Tyler said

Deylia was the only one to drink that time.

After a few more rounds everyone was drunk so they decided to stop playing. It was getting late but the drunken thoughts where getting to the four of them. There was enough bedrooms that they didn't have to share but Deylia and JT ended up sharing a room. Katie and Tyler also shared a room.

* * *

><p>"I thought about the friends with benefits thing. I'm willing to give it a try as long as no one finds out about it." Deylia said<p>

"Really?" JT asked

"Yes, how bad can it really be, We've already had sex once anyway." Deylia said

When do you want to start?" JT said

"I really don't want to plan it but how about we start tonight." Deylia said

That's what Deylia and JT did. Deylia wasn't sure if she was only into it because she was drunk or if she really had feelings for JT. Afterwords they feel asleep in each other arms. Neither of them would admit they had actual feelings toward each other.

* * *

><p>In another bedroom down the hall Tyler and Katie were doing the same thing. For Tyler it was just another drunken hookup although this one probably wouldn't be the start of an 8 month relationship like the one he had with Bella. For Katie it was her first time and one that she may not even remember much in the morning. Afterwords they fell asleep cuddling with each other. There was defentally some attraction between Katie and Tyler but not as much as Tyler had with Bella.<p>

* * *

><p>It was still fairly early for a Sunday Morning as it was only 7 AM. Bella awoke from the few hours of sleep that she managed to get. Last night instead of sleeping she trashed her bedroom of all the things that reminded her of Tyler. Photos of the two had been torn up and they were scattered all over her bedroom floor. All the gifts that Tyler had ever given Bella were in the trashcan except the charm bracelet that Tyler had given Bella for there 6 month anniversary this past April. Bella put it in the box and hid it in the very bottom of her jewelry box. She just didn't have the heart to through it away. Even though her relationship with Tyler had been over for almost three months but up until yesterday it didn't feel over forever. She left her room and went downstairs to get something for breakfast. Bella was surprised when she noticed her mom was already up and cooking food.<p>

"I thought you didn't get up this early on a Sunday?" Melissa questioned

"I don't but I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep." Bella said

"I know breakups are hard but I think it's time for you to move on." Melissa said

"That's easy for you to say. You moved on from dad extremely fast but I actually thought I had a chance of getting back with Tyler." Bella said

"Teenage boys can be hard to get over. Trust me When I was your age I was going through the same thing." Melissa said

"Where's your boyfriend and Ryan?" Bella asked

"Ian had to go into work and Ryan is doing a job shadow at the police station today." Melissa said

Melissa and Bella ate breakfast together. About an hour later the doorbell rang. Melissa answered it and the new neighbors were at the door.

"Is Katie here?" Ezra asked

"No." Melissa said

"That's weird, My wife and I haven't seen her since before homecoming yesterday. She told us that she was going to be sleeping over here with Bella last night." Ezra said

"Bella did you know anything about this?" Melissa asked

"No, I left homecoming early because I wasn't feeling well." Bella said

"Well we were just about to leave for church and we wanted to know if Katie wanted to join us. I have no idea where she went." Ezra said

"I think I now where she might be." Bella said

"Where do you think she is Bella?" Maggie asked

"Yesterday after homecoming my friends and I were supposed to spend some time together at my grandparents lake house. I didn't go because I was feeling sick but they might have invited Katie along." Bella said

"Where is this lake house?" Ezra questioned

"It is about 1 and a half hours out of Rosewood." Bella said

"I have a key to the lake house. If you want to follow Bella and I up there." Melissa said

When they got to the lake house Ezra noticed Katie's car in the driveway and Melissa noticed JT's car also in the driveway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up at the lake house everyone was up and getting ready to go home. They all took turns taking showers and getting dressed. JT, Deylia, Tyler, and Katie were downstairs at the kitchen table eating breakfast. There wasn't much food because the lake house hadn't been occupied since the middle of the summer. They did manage to find a box of cereal, a few packets of oatmeal, and some water bottles. They would be going back to Rosewood after they ate and cleaned up from the night before. There was plastic cups as well as empty whine and beer bottles and cans that needed to be thrown away. Everything was going good until some unexpected visitors with a key walked in to the kitchen.<p>

"What is going on here?" Melissa asked

"We were just about to leave." JT replied

"I hope you were planing on cleaning up the living room." Melissa said

"Don't worry we are going to have this place spotless before we go back to Rosewood." JT said

"I hope so. I don't think any of your parents are going to be happy about this." Melissa said

"My mom and dad where fine with us spending the night up here last night." JT said

"They won't be when I tell them that you were drinking last night." Melissa said

"Aunt Melissa, please don't tell them about the drinking part." JT said

"You are my nephew, I need to tell my sister if you get into trouble." Melissa said

"Fine, Please just tell her not to tell my dad." JT said

Katie had noticed her parents where there as well. She didn't know what to say other then she was sorry for disappointing them. They made her leave immediately. She got in the drivers seat of her own car.

"You think we're going to let you drive home." Ezra said

"Yes, it's my car." Katie said

"Not for right now. Give me the keys. I will be driving you home and your mom will follow us in her car." Ezra said

"I hate both of you. You never let me have any fun." Katie yelled at both of her parents.

"The kind of fun that teenagers have is the kind that also gets them in trouble." Maggie said

"Just because you were a teenage mother doesn't mean that I will be to." Katie yelled at her mom.

"That's enough. We'll talk about what your punishment will be when we get home." Ezra said

Back inside both Melissa and Bella where helping Tyler, JT, and Deylia clean up. Once the house was as clean as it was before they arrived they left to go home. JT drove Tyler and Deylia home before going home himself.

* * *

><p>Melissa and Bella where back at home.<p>

"You made the right decision for once. Deciding not to go with your friends up to the lake house." Melissa said

"Thanks mom, Maybe you can start trusting me again." Bella said

"Yes but I still want you to continue seeing that therapist. It helps to talk about your teenage issues." Melissa said

"Agreed as long as you still let me spend time with my friends." Bella said

"Well see about that, If you can stay out of trouble then yes but don't let them pressure you into doing things you know you shouldn't be doing." Melissa said

* * *

><p>Over at the Cavanaugh house JT was home. He was just hanging out with his sisters working on his homework since he had school tomorrow and homework was due.<p>

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Spencer and Toby asked JT.

Can it wait, I have a lot of homework to do." JT said

"No." Toby said

JT followed his parents back into the kitchen.

"Both of us just got of the phone with your aunt." Spencer said

"She told us that she drove up to the lake house this morning and she found evidence of you and your friends drinking last night." Toby said

"I'm sorry, I know I always screw things up." JT said

"Look, we shouldn't have trusted you to go to the lake house without adult supervision." Spencer said

"You can trust me, I was just being a stupid naive teenage boy." JT said

"I get that and this time your mom and I decided to just let you off easy. So you aren't in trouble but you are not allowed to go back to the lake house again without adult supervision." Toby said

* * *

><p>At the Rivers house Deylia and Tyler just got home. Branden was already there waiting for Deylia. He was over two hours early.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you to be here yet?" Deylia said

"I tried to call you to tell you I was planning on coming over earlier but your phone went to voice mail." Branden said

"I need to recharge my battery. I slept over at Bellas last night and I didn't have my phone charger. I just got home from Bellas a few minutes ago and you were here so I didn't get the chance to plug it in yet." Deylia lied about being with Bella

"But you and Tyler got home at the same time and he doesn't have a car." Branden said clearly not believing Deylia.

"He was at JT's last night and I picked him up on my way home." Deylia lied

"Deylia, I don't know if I can believe you right now." Branden said

"Branden, I am telling you the truth. Who else besides you and Bella would I spend the night with." Deylia said

"You and JT have been spending more time together. I don't want to accuse you of cheating on me but you have been acting weird around me." Branden said

"I'm not cheating. JT and I have nothing more then a friendship." Deylia said

Branden gave Deylia a few minutes to change into her dance cloths. While Deylia was upstairs she plugged in her cell phone to charge. Deylia in Branden then went into the basement to rehearse. After less then an hour of dancing in Deylia had to stop. She was holding her back with her left hand. Branden could tell she was in pain.

"Deylia, What's going on?" Branded asked

"Nothing ok, I just need a few minutes." Deylia said

"What's wrong with your back." Branden asked

"I don't know it just started hurting again. It hasn't hurt this bad in months." Deylia said

"Maybe we should stop for the day and give your back a rest." Branden said

"No, we can't stop yet. I am going to take an Advil and then wait an hour to see if its any better." Deylia said

Deylia took the over the counter pain pill and used a heating pad to help with her back pain. Branden hated seeing Deylia in a lot of pain but he also knew with nationals less them a week away they couldn't waste any time that needed to be used for practicing. After Deylia rested her back for an hour it was a little better so her and Branden went back to dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Is Tyler and Bellas friendship over for good now?**

**Do you think Tyler and Katie start a relationship soon?**

**What is going on with Deylia and JT? Will their friends with benefits deal turn into an actual relationship? How soon do you think Branden will find out about it?**

**Who do you ship more Deylia and Branden or Deylia and JT?**

**How will Branden and Deylia do at Nationals? Will they win and move on to worlds? Will the truth come out before or after they dance?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so check out that story as well.**


	84. Chapter 80: Dating or Just Friends?

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one will be written in general POV. This will be shorter chapter. It will also be more like a filler chapter. I tried to keep the Drama to a minimum in this chapter.**

**Introducing your parents to your girlfriend: Are the two of you dating or just friends?**

**General POV**

Enzo was just expecting a normal Sunday. His family didn't go to church. They weren't religious like most of his friends were. Enzo, his twin sister Alex, His two moms Ali and Emily all sat down for Sunday morning brunch together. Everyone had slept in. Today was going to be a lazy Sunday for the family.

"You two never told us about homecoming yesterday." Emily said

"It was ok." Alex said

"I had fun." Enzo said

"That was really nice of the two of you going together instead of going with friends." Alison said

Enzo had lied to his parents about who he was going to homecoming with. Enzo had met Catalina at homecoming because his moms didn't know that he had a girlfriend.

"We only drove together, We kind of did our own things at homecoming." Alex said

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Emily asked

"Nothing." Enzo quickly chimed in.

"You didn't have a date did you?" Alison asked

"I may have danced with a girl but that doesn't necessary mean I have a girlfriend." Enzo Lied

"True but you didn't come home right after homecoming like Alex did so you need to tell us where you went." Emily said

"There is this girl, Her name is Catalina Bancroft. She's new in town and the two of us have kind of had a thing for each other." Enzo said

"Alex do you know who this girl is?" Alison asked

"Yes, She is a junior at Rosewood high. She does Gymnastics with my friend Elizabeth. She is a really nice girl and she seems great for Enzo." Alex said

"Enzo, you should invite her over for dinner sometime so we can meet her." Emily said

"How about tonight? Catalina told me last night that she really wants to meet the both of you?" Enzo asked

"Your uncle Jason is coming over for dinner tonight, so maybe you can have Catalina come over next weekend." Alison said

"Catalina has some Gymnastics thing next weekend. She said something about National team tryouts." Enzo said

"Some other time then but we need to meet her before you to start to date." Emily said

"To late for that." Alex said

"Alex you were supposed to keep it a secret." Enzo said

"Wait so Catalina is more then just a friend?" Alison said

"Yes, Catalina and I have been dating for 1 month. We just made it official last night though." Enzo said

"Official better not mean what I think it means. Enzo you are way to young to get that serious with a girl." Emily said

"No, we haven't done that yet. I don't think she's going to want to go that far for awhile." Enzo said

"Good and the same thing goes for you Alex. No boyfriend unless we know who it is and approve of him." Alison said

"Boys never want to talk to me anyway." Alex said

"Thats not true, plenty of boys on the JV basketball team think your cute." Enzo said

"Then why hasn't one of them asked me out yet?" Alex asked

"Because they know your my twin sister." Enzo said

For the next few hours Enzo and Alex worked on their homework. Uncle Jason showed up. Enzo and Jason played a round of one on one basketball. Alex watched them play and helped them keep score. Enzo was losing by a lot.

"Want to join? I could use a little extra help." Enzo said

"No, I'm no good at sports." Alex said

"It's just for fun." Uncle Jason said

Alex joined in the game. Now it was Alex and Enzo versus Uncle Jason. The twins managed to pull ahead of the game since it was two against one.

"We won." Alex said

"Only because I helped you." Enzo said

"This was never a win or loose game." Uncle Jason said

"Moms should have dinner ready by now." Alex said

"Good because I'm hungry." Enzo said

The five of them were all sitting around the dinner table.

"So whats going on with the rest of your family." Alison asked Jason

"Coco and Chanel are doing well up at Syracuse University. CeCe went to go visit them for the weekend. She should be back home either later tonight or tomorrow morning." Jason said

"It looked like the three of you were having fun playing basketball. I was watching you from the window while the food was in the oven." Emily said

"It was fun. I didn't know that I liked Basketball." Alex said

"They do have girls team. You could play on a team if you want." Jason said

"No, I would rather just stick to my instrument." Alex said

"Because she thinks she's actually good enough to get into Julliard." Enzo said

"Enzo, your sister has her own dreams like you have yours." Alison said

"So Alex and Enzo whats new in your lifes?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Enzo said

"Enzo has a girlfriend but he doesn't want to admit it." Alex said

"Alex, go mind your own business." Enzo said

"So it's true?" Emily asked

"What?" Enzo replied

"That the girl you were telling is about is more then just a friend?" Alison asked

"Yes its true." Enzo said

"Why didn't you tell us the truth this morning?" Emily asked

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that you two would make me break up with her. I really like her and I didn't want to disappoint both of you." Enzo said

"To change the subject Cece and I are looking to adopt a dog. The house is to quite since Coco and Chanel are up at school. We've fostered dogs and cats before so we have plenty of experience with animals." Jason said

The family was still eating dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Enzo or Alex, will one of you please go see who is at the door?" Emily said

"Alex you owe me one for telling moms and uncle Jason about Catalina." Enzo said

Alex got up from the table and answered the door. It was Catalina wanting to see Enzo. She had her Golden Retriever Roxie with her.

"I don't think it's a good time right now. We have company over for dinner." Alex said

"I just want to see Enzo for a few minutes. I walked all the way over her with Roxie from my house." Catalina said

"How far of a walk was it?" Alex asked

"I don't know, 5 Miles maybe." Catalina said

"He's in the Kitchen. Follow me." Alex said

Catalina followed Alex to the kitchen. Roxie was happily wagging her tail as she got pet by Jason.

"Catalina, what are you doing here?" Enzo asked

"You ignored my texts earlier about when I could meet your parents. I was worried that you were going to break up with me." Catalina said

"I wasn't going to break up with you. The problem was that my moms didn't even know I was dating you until Alex told them at dinner." Enzo said

"I didn't know you were keeping our relationship a secret from your moms." Catalina said

"I'm not anymore thanks to my sister and you." Enzo said

Enzo then introduced Catalina to his two moms and uncle Jason. They seemed to really like her.

"This is Catalina Bancroft and she is my girlfriend." Enzo said

"I recognize that last name." Jason said

"My parents and I just moved here recently from Denver, Colorado. I compete in Gymnastics so maybe you've heard my name in a newspaper article or something. I've been featured in lots of news stories. Before we moved I was home schooled and training to compete in the Olympics." Catalina said

"Did you parents buy there new house from DiLaurentis realty?" Jason asked

"I think so, Why?" Catalina asked

"I am the one that they bought their house from. Its a combined real estate and construction company. I own the realty company and my brother in law Toby owns the construction company." Jason said

"Wow, I never would have known that." Catalina said

"How did you even know where I lived? I never gave you my address and you have never been to my house before." Enzo asked

"I got your address out of the school directory. I'm sorry for surprising you like this. I wasn't stalking you or anything I just wanted someone to talk to." Catalina said

"What about your parents? Can't you talk to them?" Enzo said

"My parents are the problem. They got in a fight and I left the house with Roxie." Catalina said

Enzo and Catalina went to a different part of the house to talk. Roxie stayed in the kitchen enjoying the extra attention she got.

"What happened Catalina?" Enzo asked

"My mom thinks my dad is cheating on her again. My dad says he isn't cheating but my mom wont listen to him. I'm afraid that their going to get divorced." Catalina said

"Cat, they will work things out. Parents fight all the time. My moms fight about the stupidest things." Enzo said

"Has one of your moms ever cheated though?" Catalina asked

"No, At least not that I know of." Enzo said

"It would make sense that my dad is cheating again though. All the late nights that he claims he was stuck at work. He's either working tons of overtime, has a second job that he hasn't told my mom about, or he really is cheating." Catalina said

Catalina started to get teary eyed. Enzo wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her. Enzo would have kissed her but he didn't think is was the right time for him and Cat to share their first kiss. Catalina and Enzo walked back into the kitchen. Catalina ate some dinner because she was hungry and didn't eat anything before she left her house. Cat feed some extra leftovers to Roxie who wasn't normally allowed people food but they didn't have any dog food at Enzos house. After dinner was all done and cleaned up Jason drove Catalina and Roxie home before he went home himself. That was a good thing because it was starting to get dark and it would have took Catalina a while to walk the 5 miles back home with Roxie.

"Moms, What did you two think about Catalina?" Enzo asked

"She seems good for you." Emily said

"So does that mean I can date her?" Enzo asked

"Yes." Alison said

"Thanks so much moms, you two are the best parents I could have asked for." Enzo said

"We love both you and your sister Alex so much." Emily said

"Thanks for adopting Alex and I." Enzo said

"We couldn't ask for better kids. You and Alex our perfect for us." Alison said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Do you like Enzo and Catalina's relationship?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so check out that story as well.**


	85. Chapter 81: Nationals Dance Competition

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It will be written in Deylia Rivers POV and will focus on her nationals dance competition with Branden. Some relationship drama will happen in this chapter as well. This is going to be a really long chapter to make up for not updating in awhile. **

**Nationals Dance Competition**

**Deylia POV**

The one thing about dance competitions that I really loved was being able to miss a few days of school. My parents are ok with me missing some school for competitions. They have been so supportive of my dancing ever since I started. My mom actually encouraged me to dance and enrolled me in my first dance class at age 5. She wanted me to be a ballerina but quickly realized that I hated ballet. I didn't hate dance, I loved it. It was just that I didn't want to be a girl in a tutu. I still remember the day my parents found out that ballet wasn't for me.

_Flashback/Memory_

_I was turning 6 in two months and my first dance recital was in just a few weeks. My mom had just picked me up from pre kindergarten. It was year two of preschool. My parents didn't think I was ready for kindergarten yet since I was developing slower then other kids my age. I was six months older then most of my parents friends kids had been when they started walking and talking. My little brother Tyler is 4 and he just stated preschool. If my parents don't put him through two years of preschool then he will be in the same grade as me._

_"Your ballet class was canceled today because the teachers sick." My mom had said_

_"Yes." I said_

_"You are happy, I thought you would be sad." My mom said_

_"I don't like ballet mommy, the tutu's make me really itchy." I said_

_"You'll love it after your very first dance recital. I took ballet at your age and so did your grandma." My mom said_

_"I can't be a ballerina mom, the teacher said I wasn't graceful enough." I said_

_"I will have to talk to your teacher. She shouldn't be telling that to little kids. Your dad and I think you are the perfect little ballerina. I thought you loved dancing." My mom said_

_"I love dance mom, just not ballet." I said_

_"I'll talk to your dad and see what he thinks. You can still be a dancer without ballet if that's what you want." My mom said_

_Later that night I was playing with a barbie doll and Tyler was playing with his firetruck toy. Our parents talked as they watched us play._

_"Look, the dance pictures arrived in the mail today. Deylia looks so cute in that tutu but she's not smiling." My dad said_

_"We need to put her in a different dance class in the fall." My mom said_

_"Why, is there something wrong with her teacher?" My dad asked  
><em>

_"No it's Deylia, today she told me that she hates ballet." My mom said_

_"Why?" My dad asked_

_"Apparently the teacher told Deylia she wasn't graceful enough to be a ballerina." My mom said_

_"We can find Deylia a new teacher, with my job we could probably even afford private lessons. We've saved up enough money because your mom has been babysitting the kids for free so we can afford to splurge a little bit." My dad said_

_"Caleb, we agreed that we would take the money we saved up and buy a bigger house. I know that my mom offers to babysitting the kids for free but I really think we need to pay her next time." My mom said_

_"This house is just fine. Tyler and Deylia are still little, having them share a bedroom is what we agreed on." My dad said_

_"I know but if we want more kids in the future then a two bedroom house isn't going to be big enough." My mom said_

_"We have time to think about that. I want our little girl to be happy so in the meantime we can find her a ballet teacher that she really likes and if that means expensive private lessons then that is what we should use our money on." My dad said_

_"Deylia growing up and being a ballerina was my dream for her. I don't think it's what she wants. I think we need to have Deylia try different dance styles until she finds one that she loves and is passionate about." My mom said_

_End of Flashback/Memory_

I tried many different dance styles, A few years later I had discovered Jazz and Tap. I have been dancing those two dance styles ever since. Occasionally I will mix hip hop into one of my routines depending on my music choice. If it wasn't for my parents I probably wouldn't be the competitive dancer that I am today. All of their encouragement over the years kept me from quitting. Every single time I lost a competition and Kelsey won they would tell me to keep competing as long as I am having fun.

"Are you all packed up and ready go tomorrow morning?" My mom asked me

"Yes." I said

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" My mom asked

"No, Brandens picking me up a 730 AM. We both decided that it would be really stupid to have both of our cars parked at the airport for a few days." I said

" That's a smart way to save money." My mom said

"We're both on the same flight to Orlando and back from Orlando anyway." I said

"Good,so Branden will also be taking you home after you both land Sunday night." My dad asked

"Yes." I said

"You two are staying in separate hotel rooms right. I assume that girls and boys have to room in separate rooms." My dad asked

"No, actually Branden and I decided to share a room." I said

"Deylia, we are aware that you and Branden are in a serious relationship but that doesn't mean we want you sharing a room with him." My dad said

"I thought that things were different this time since it was just going to be Branden and I. His mom will be their too but we don't need 24/7 adult supervision anymore." I said

"Just be careful and stay out of trouble. Your mom and I trust you but if you don't check in with us at least once a day we will get worried." My dad said

"Branden and I are going to be so focused on dancing that we won't have time for romance anyway." I said

"How's your back?" My dad asked

"It still hurts but the pain level is better. I promise I will go to the doctor after nationals to see what is going on." I said

"If the doctor takes X-rays and suggests that you stop dancing then you really need to listen to the doctor this time." My dad said

"I can't just quit like that without trying. The only reason Branden and I are still together is because we are dance partners. If I quit competitive dance I would be ruining his chances of going to NYU next year." I said

"Did Branden tell you that?" My mom asked

"Not exactly those words but he did say that if we weren't dance partners then he never would have had the courage to send in an audition video to NYU." I said

"You can't let your back get any worse Deylia, you could end up with permanent damage if you don't do something about it." My dad said

"Those pain pills were working." I said

"Deylia, you know you can't take those." My mom said

"Then there has to be some other way for me to keep dancing. I love it, I know I'm not the Ballerina that you and dad wanted me to be but you have to admit that I have a future in dance." I said

"You can still have a successful future without dance." My mom said

"Tyler got a knee injury and he still gets to play sports." I said

"I don't want you to argue with us right now. You've been dealing with back pain for three years, Deylia and it doesn't seem to be getting better." My dad said

* * *

><p><strong>Deylias POV<strong>

Branden picked me up so we could go to the Philadelphia airport. The flight didn't leave until 930 AM and we arrived at the airport around 8 AM. By the time we got through secretly and arrived at the correct gate we only had an hour to wait before the plane was scheduled to board. Brandens mom was already in Orlando since she had to be there on Wednesday for a dance committee meeting.

"I was surprised you mom didn't ask my parents to dog sit Max." I said

"She boarded him in a Kennel before she left so I haven't seen him in a few days. I miss him already and I won't be able to see him again until Monday after school." Branden said

"So your mom just trusted you to leave you alone for 2 full days." I said

"She knows I'm not Kelsey plus I told her that you would be staying with me." Branden said

"You never asked me to stay at your house. It's not like my parents would have allowed it anyway, they are barley allowing us to share a hotel room together." I said

"I never actually meant to ask you. I just told my mom that so she would worry less about me." Branden said

"Sometimes I wish my parents would worry less about me." I said

"What's going on, you called off dance practice everyday this week. If we don't get into some rehearsal time today then there is no way that we are going to do good in competition tomorrow.

"Branden we are going to do just fine. I ran through the routine in my mind multiple times." I said

"I watched rehearsal footage but that's not the same as actually rehearsing." Branden said

"We did what we could do, It's not like we could rehearse our duet without actually dancing." I said

"Deylia, Did you call off practice because of your back?" Branden asked

"Branden, if I am going to make it through this weekend, I needed to rest my back as much as possible the last few days. After Sunday I just thought that rehearsing would put to much strain on my back." I said

"If its that bad then maybe you should go see a doctor." Branden said

"Just let me deal with my own problems." I said

"Don't get mad at me just because I think you should see a doctor about your back." Branden said

"I'm not mad OK, I'm just tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do." I said

"If by people you mean your parents they just do that because they love you." Branden said

We boarded the plane for the two and a half hour flight. We were going to be near Disney World and Universal Studios but we wouldn't have any time to actually go. When we got to Florida we had some lunch at the Orlando airport. I also texted my parents to say that we arrived in Orlando. Brandens mom picked us up from the airport since she had rented a car. We checked in to the hotel. Brandens mom had a room down the hall from were our room was. We had some time to rehearse our dance in the hotels event room, It wasn't as big as the hotels ballroom where a dance would be taking place that night but there was enough space to rehearse.

"I reserved a table at the hotels main restaurant for you and I to have dinner tonight. Then after that all the dancers have a dance in the ballroom." Branden said

"It's going to be like a homecoming do over for us." I said

"I am looking forward to that, You won't have to dance with JT and I won't have to dance with Rochelle." Branden said

"I think that rest paid off, My back barley hurts at all right now." I said

"Deylia, we really needed the rehearsal time though." Branden said

"Can we be done now." I asked

"We really need to run this routine at least one time completely before we stop rehearsing. There will be no pauses and restarts in competition tomorrow." Branden said

"I know the routine Branden." I said

"You say that now but when we are competing you are going to mess up." Branden said

"Trust me Branden, I won't mess up when we are actually competing. I said

Branden and I had time to rest and freshen up before dinner. We also had to change from casual rehearsal cloths to more formal cloths. Before we ate dinner I called my parents to check in. While we were eating dinner JT kept texting me about our deal.

"Deylia, who are you texting?" Branden asked

"Tyler, He has his drivers test tomorrow and he just wanted advise." I lied

Tyler really did have his drivers test tomorrow but I wasn't texting him at the moment.

"I know Tyler is your brother but can you please just not text right now." Branden said

I stopped texting JT and I sent Tyler a text saying good luck on your drivers test so I was only lying a little bit.

"Sorry I didn't realize It bothered you that much." I said

"I don't mind you texting when were together but right now I just want to spend quality time with you." Branden said

Later that night Branden and I were dancing together in the hotels ballroom. I was wearing the same dress that I had worn to homecoming. The song "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran was playing.

"I love this song, Its so romantic and its like the perfect song for us." I said

"You know a few years down the road this could be our wedding song." Branden said

I knew then that I had to break things off with JT because Branden was the one I truly loved.

"The music video for this song is great, The dancing is so romantic and it always reminds me of us." I said

"We should get married in New York, Think about it after you graduate high school come to New York with me. Well get married and live in apartment together near NYU." Branden said

"I don't want to just run away and get married. I want my family and friends to be at my wedding." I said

"Eventually we will have that but in the meantime we can get married and not have to worry about doing all the planning." Branden said

After the dance we went back to our hotel room. Branden and I both put pajamas on.

"Have you heard back from NYU yet?" I asked

"Actually I have." Branden said

"Great, what did they say?" I said

"I may have accidentally sent a video of us doing a duet together. The thing is they want both of us to come to NYU and audition." Branden said

"I told you I didn't want to go to NYU so why would I audition. Can't you email them back and send them your real audition video?" I asked

"I tried to explain that but I got another email saying that you had to audition with me or there is no audition." Branden said

"Fine, When is the audition?" I asked

"November 1st, It's a Saturday but the campus tour is scheduled for October 31." Branden said

"So you need me in New York for that as well." I said

"Well not really but I figured it would be stupid for both of us to drive to New York city." Branden said

"Where would we be staying?" I asked

"NYU is offering to pay for a hotel room in NYC for how ever many nights we are in New York since the campus dorm rooms are all full." Branden said

"So how long would we be in New York?" I asked

"Since Rosewood High school allows seniors to take up to a week off of school for college visits I thought we would drive to New York after school on October 29th and drive back on November 2nd. That way we would only miss two days of school." Branden said

"Well I will have to ask my parents permission but as long as they say yes then that sounds great." I said

I quickly texted JT while Branden was in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." I texted

_"Why" JT texted back_

"It's not fair to Branden." I sent back to JT

_"That didn't seem to bother you before." JT texted me_

"The first time we slept together I was confused. After we kissed I thought I had feelings for you. The second time we slept together I was drunk and you took advantage of me." I texted back

Branden was now out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to stop texting so we can watch a movie?" Branden asked

I put my phone down on the nightstand in between the two beds.

"Or we could do something else." I said

"Like what?" Branden asked

"Our third anniversary is in a couple days so maybe we can re create or first time together. I know it's a different hotel but a romantic night with you would make me really happy right now." I said

Branden romantically kissed me and slowly pushed me on one of the hotel beds. He was on top of me and we were making out. Our shirts were the first thing to come off. It was about to get more intense when my phone went off. I should have silenced it or turned it off.

"Just ignore that Branden, Who ever it is isn't as important as you." I said

Branden tried to ignore my phone but when it kept going off he just couldn't ignore it any longer. He reached for my phone.

"Branden just leave it alone." I said

"Why should I, unless you have something to hide." Branden said

"Its my phone Branden." I said but it was to late

I could tell he was reading the texts between JT and I by the look on his face.

"How long has this been going on for?" Branden asked sounding upset

"Since Labor day weekend but I promise it's over now. It was stupid and JT and I only slept together twice." I said

"It wouldn't matter if it only happened once or if it was just one kiss, You still cheated on me Deylia." Branden said

"I can explain." I said

"What is there to explain, Nothing you say is going to change anything." Branden said

"I don't love JT like I love you." I said

"Then why did you sleep with him?" Branden said

"Remember that Saturday of Labor Day weekend when you cancelled on our date because you had to take Max to the vet." I said

"Yes, but that didn't give you permission to go sleep with JT." Branden said

"I know and I'm sorry but he told me some things about you and Rochelle. I guess I was just upset and I wanted to get back at you for sleeping with Rochelle." I said

"I should have told you about my deal with Rochelle, I just didn't want to hurt you, Technically I didn't cheat on you because we were broken up at the time." Branden said

"Was Rochelle just your rebound girl or do you really have feelings for her?" I asked

"Mostly just my rebound girl, at one point I had feelings for her but not anymore." Branden said

"I understand if you want to break up with me Branden. I was wrong to hook up with JT behind your back." I said

"We've both made mistakes and I realize that our relationship has been struggling lately. So instead of me breaking up with you right now why don't we just put our relationship on pause." Branden said

"For how long?" I asked

"For as long as it takes for both of us to decide if we still want to be together." Branden said

"This really feels like a breakup though." I said as the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry over this please. This is what is best for us right now, Neither of us were happy in this relationship." Branden said

"I'm just upset and when girls get upset they cry. JT and I have been friends for a while but I never should have trusted him. The whole thing was his idea and I knew I made a mistake right after it happened the first time." I said

"You should have told me the truth right after it happened and hoped that I would have forgiven you." Branden said

"I tried telling JT it was a mistake but he wouldn't listen to me. Then after homecoming JT and I were hanging out. I had plans with him, Tyler, and Bella to celebrate Tylers sweet 16. Bella backed out but that's why the you and I couldn't have plans after the dance. We went to this lake house that JTs grandparents own, I got really drunk and then things just happened." I said

"Are you trying to tell me that JT did something he shouldn't have that night." Branden said

"No, He was drunk to. He just took advantage of the fact that we were both drunk and pressured me into sleeping with him when he knew I had a boyfriend. Both JT and I were at fault that night." I said

Branden didn't even say goodnight to me. He just got up and got in the other bed. He left his shirt on the bed that I was on. I went to bed still upset and crying. I was wearing his shirt because mine was on the floor and I didn't feel like grabbing it. I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Branden was still sleeping in the other bed so I answered the door. It was his mother.

"Did you just get up?" Ms. Peterson asked

"Yes." I said

"Well you better wake Branden up and hurry up because the competition starts in an hour." Ms. Peterson said

After our fight last night I had forgotten about the competition. Brandens mom left and I woke up Branden. He put another shirt on and left the room to go eat breakfast while I was showering in the hotel room. When Branden returned I went downstairs to eat breakfast while he took a shower in the hotel room. We walked over to were the competition was being held since it was near the hotel. We made it just in time.

"Hi, mom." Branden said

"I thought you were going to be late." Ms. Peterson said

"Sorry we overslept." Branden said

We didn't talk to each other the entire time that we were at the competition. We were in the same group for the mini class sessions. We had to learn choreography for small routines different styles of dance. We were being judged on the duet dance that we perform in the afternoon counts for more. Finally it was time for us to dance our duet. When we danced together to "All of Me" both Branden and I forgot about our relationship issues. We danced our hearts out. At the end of the dance we had choreographed a kiss. I was surprised when Branden actually went through with the kiss. The entire audience clapped louder then I have ever heard.

"That was the best performance that I have seen from either of you." Ms Peterson said

"Thanks." I said

"We worked really hard on it." Branden said

The next morning the results were announced.

"The winner of the duet competition is Branden Peterson and Deylia Rivers from Pennsylvania." One of the judges announced.

We went up on stage to collect our trophy. After that we went back to our hotel room to pack up and check out of the hotel. Brandens mom drove us to the airport. She had a flight that left at 2 PM but our flight didn't leave until 7 PM. Branden and I had to hang around the airport for several hours. At least the airport had plenty of different places to eat food and do some walking around.

* * *

><p><strong>Deylias POV<strong>

Branden and I landed at Philadelphia International airport around 930 PM on Sunday night. We were at the baggage pickup waiting to get our luggage.

"I can't believe we won. I didn't even think we had a chance after Friday night." I said

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Branden said

Brandens grabbed his suitcase and I was still waiting for mine.

"Its getting late, you can find your own ride home." Branden said

"You can't just leave me here." I said

"I already had to sit on a plane next to you for almost three hours and I really don't want to be in the car with you for another 30 minutes." Branden said

"How I am supposed to get home?" I asked

"Call your parents." Branden said

He left minutes before I got my suitcase. I called home hoping that one of my parents would answer. It was 10 PM now and they might be sleeping.

"Hello." My mom said

"Can you please pick me up at the airport?" I asked in tears

"Yes, What happened? I thought Branden was supposed to take you home." My mom said

"I'll explain later just come get me please." I said

"I'll be there as soon as I can." My mom said

"I love you." I said and then hung up the phone.

My mom arrived within 30 minutes. We didn't get home until 11 PM. Everyone else was already sleeping by the time we got home.

"I know it's late but I want to know why Branden left you alone at the airport." My mom said

"I think Branden and I might be broken up." I said

"What happened, Did he hurt you?" My mom asked

"No, I messed up the relationship. I cheated on him and I'd rather not say who I cheated with." I said

"I know your upset but it will get better. On another note your dad and I made a doctors appointment for you tomorrow. It's at 11 AM so we excused you from school tomorrow but you have to go back to school on Tuesday." My mom said

"So do you think he will ever forgive me?" I asked

"Thanks not up to me, If it's true love then I think in time you two will be back together. Both of you have dance and that's a really great way to express your emotions." My mom said

"Thanks mom, I don't know how were going to dance together though. We won the duet competition so we have Worlds in 6 months." I said

"You'll figure something out." My mom said

I said goodnight and both of us went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Deylias POV<strong>

I went to my doctors appointment. Something was wrong because the back pain had started up again this morning. The doctor took X-Rays. The doctor said that my back just had some swollen and strained muscles. He said it should go away with extra rest. It was a good thing that Worlds wasn't for six months so I had time to prepare. I didn't even know if Branden and I would be competing. I wanted to but I didn't know if Branden did.

I was home alone until Tyler got home from school. My dad also got home at the same time.

"I got back late last night so I never got a chance to ask you if you passed your drivers test." I said

"I passed, Dad even took me out of school early today so I could get my licence at the DMV." Tyler said

"Thats nice that dad left work early to take you, can I see it?" I asked

Tyler showed me his drivers licence.

"Actually I had an early morning meeting so since I went in a few hours earlier I left a few hours earlier. That's why I was already sleeping when you got home last night Deylia." My dad said

"So I guess Tyler and I are sharing the car now?" I asked my dad

"Yes, eventually your mom and I will buy Tyler a car." My dad said

"I understand just because you and mom can afford to buy another car it doesn't mean you have to." Tyler said

"I don't trust Tyler to drive my car dad." I said

"He took the drivers test in your car and he did great." My dad said

"So that's how that scratch got on my car. I noticed it this morning before I went to the doctors and I know it wasn't on there a few days ago." I said

"Chill out Deylia, it's just one little scratch. Don't forget that you already completely totaled your first car before you even had your licence for a year." Tyler said

"I've had my licence for almost 15 months now which is a lot longer then you since you haven't even had your licence for a day yet. " I said

"Just stop before the two of you end up in a big sibling fight." My dad said to both Tyler and I

"I was just proving a point dad, Tyler has almost no experience driving my car." I said

"I don't see why you have to complain considering you have Branden to drive you around." My dad said

"I might not have him anymore." I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" My dad asked

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I said

I left the room. I grabbed my laptop and went down the basement into my home dance studio. My family knew that whenever I was in the studio that I didn't want to be bothered. I knew I shouldn't be dancing but I needed to let out my emotions. I found a DVD that had some of my past dance performances mixed in with my CDs. I put the disk in to my computer and started watching. The first clip was of my very first dance recital. I hated that ballerina out fit but I made my parents really proud. I was the worst dancer in that class. I don't even know why my dad recorded that performance. I watched a few more dance performances from the last few years. I had improved so much from that first performance.

I had to dance to feel better about the whole situation I am in with Branden. I put a CD in the CD player and started did some improve dance. I was dancing to "The Words" by Christina Perri when I noticed Branden watching me through the window on the dance studio door. I stopped dancing and paused the music. I opened the door and I noticed he had a box in his hands.

"I'm surprised to see you here." I said

"I can't stay but I just wanted to give you some of your stuff back. I forgot how much of your stuff was at my house." Branden said

"I think I have a few of your sweatshirts in my room." I said

I took the box upstairs to my room and I grabbed Brandens sweatshirts to give back to him.

"What's that?" Tyler asked when he saw the box

"Just a box of my things that Branden gave to me." I said

"So are the two of you really over?" Tyler asked

"I hope not but he gave me my things back and I am giving him his sweatshirts back." I said

"If you want to talk to me I'm here for you. I'm sure you would rather talk to me about Branden then our parents." Tyler said

I handed Branden his sweatshirts and he went home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Do you think Branden and Deylia will work things out?**

**What will happen when Tyler and Bella find out that Deylia slept with JT? Will they take Deylias side of the story or JTs side of the story?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	86. Chapter 82: Weekend plans

**Here is the next chapter. This one will be in general POV as it will focus on several characters. I hope you are enjoying this chapter and the entire story.**

**Plans for the Weekend, Having a Girls Night verses Having a Date Night.**

**General POV**

Teenagers need a night out with friends as well as a date night. The thing is when you either don't have a boyfriend or your current one is not speaking to you a girl night out may be the only thing you have. For best friends Bella Kingston and Deylia Rivers they tried to have girls nights on a regular basis even when they both had boyfriends.

Bella Kingston gets home from school later then usual on Thursday since she had to go to her counseling appointment. She was only going because her mother wanted her to. At least it was only once a week so it wasn't that bad. She didn't say much because most of what was going on in her life she didn't want to tell someone that she has only known for a month. Bella would much rather tell Deylia things since they have been best friends for 5 years. When Bella finally got home it was almost dinner time and she noticed she had another missed call from her dad. Bella really wanted to call her dad back but it was 10 PM in the UK. Her mom was home from work. Her moms boyfriend Ian and his son Ryan were also there.

"Hi mom." Bella said

"Bella, your dad called the home phone while you were gone. It's late in the UK now so make sure you call him back tomorrow." Melissa said

"He called my cell like two hours ago. Every time he calls me I'm usually still at school so I can't answer. This time difference thing makes it really hard for me to talk to him." Bella said

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Melissa asked

"Its been a month." Bella said

"You might want to try emailing your dad. That might be an easier way to reach him." Melissa said

"Its not the same thing as a phone call." Bella said

"Get started on your homework because dinner will be ready soon." Melissa said

Bella tried to start her homework but she was distracted when she received a text from her dad.

"Call me please, I miss you - Love dad" Wren had texted

Bella called as soon as she read the text.

"How are you?" Was the first thing her dad said when he answered the phone.

"Honestly, my life sucks right now." Bella said

"Bella, tell me what is going on." Her dad said

"Mom, is still watching my every move. I have almost no freedom anymore. My mom is dating this guy and I can't get along with his son." Bella said

"Your mom's dating already? Is she Happy?" Her dad asked

"Sorry, I thought you knew. She seems happy but I'm secretly hoping it doesn't work out." Bella said

"Did you talk to you mom about this?" Her dad asked

"No but it doesn't matter shes not going to break up with him just because I don't approve." Bella said

"I haven't talked to you in several weeks so how was homecoming?" Her dad asked

"It was fun until I saw Tyler kissing another girl who I thought was my friend." Bella said

"Did you talk to either Tyler or this friend of yours?" Her dad asked

"I've been avoiding Tyler since homecoming. I haven't talked to this friend yet either." Bella said

"I really miss you and I'm thinking about coming to visit you." Her dad said

"When?" Bella asked

"I was thinking about maybe I could come out between Thanksgiving and New Years. I can't imagine spending the holidays without you so I would be visiting for about a month or so." Her dad said

"That would be great." Bella said

"I love you." Her dad said

"I love you." Bella said

"Call me anytime you need to talk. I don't care how late it is, I will always answer my phone for you." Her dad said

After she hung up the phone she ate dinner with her mom, Ian, and Ryan. It was taco night. Bella remembered one night when Tyler ate dinner with her parents. It was also Taco night then.

* * *

><p>The next day at school during lunch Bella and Deylia were sitting together. It was something they tried to do every week on Friday.<p>

"I talked to my dad last night for the first time in a month." Bella said

"Thats great, What did he say?" Deylia asked

"He misses me and he's thinking about coming to visit me between Thanksgiving and New Years for about a month or so." Bella said

"That will keep you busy." Deylia said

"I would still have time to see you." Bella said

"I know but now that nationals is over I have some time to spend with you." Deylia said

"You won meaning you have worlds to prepare for." Bella said

"Worlds are in April, I have time for that besides I'm not even sure if Branden and I are competing." Deylia said

"What is going on between the two of you. I haven't seen you and Branden together all week. You would never let him sit alone in the cafeteria so why is he sitting alone now?" Bella asked

"Branden and I got in a fight. He gave me a box of my stuff back and I gave him some of his sweatshirts back. We're not exactly talking to each other right now." Deylia said

"So if you don't compete then does that mean that I can't go see my dad in London over spring break?" Bella asked Deylia

"Look, I'm sorry Bella but my parents are not going to pay for another plane ticket to London unless it has to do with dance." Deylia replied to Bella

"What if you told your parents that you wanted to go to London over spring break to tour universitys. I thought it might be kind of cool if the two of us went to university in London. That way I can be closer to my dad and we would have each other." Bella said

"I'll ask but don't count on my parents to say yes." Deylia said

"I'm free this weekend to spend time together." Bella said

"This weekend would have been my three year anniversary with Branden but now I'm not even sure if were together anymore." Deylia said

"Go ask Branden if you are still together." Bella said

Deylia was about to go ask Branden but she noticed that he was talking to Rochelle and decided it was a bad time.

"Lets go to the movies tomorrow night. One Direction has a concert movie that is in theaters for one weekend only." Deylia said

"Sounds like a great girls night out. We haven't had one of those in awhile." Bella said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tyler was eating lunch with JT. Tyler was mad at JT for sleeping with Deylia but he still wanted to eat lunch with his best friend. Katie Fitz was also sitting at the same table.<p>

"So, are you and Katie like dating now?" JT asked

"No, but we have a strong friendship." Tyler said

"The friends with benefits kind?" JT asked

"I don't know maybe, we haven't really talked about it." Tyler said

"I can't have a boyfriend right now. I'm still grounded from the lake house party two weeks ago." Katie said

"How long is that going to last?" Tyler asked

"My parents told me two weeks so I'm ungrounded after Sunday. Which means next week I can finally drive to school instead of taking the bus." Katie said

"You could always sneak out. Are you up for a movie Saturday night?" Tyler asked

"Do you know how strict my parents are? I'm going to end up in more trouble." Katie said

"Your a teenager, trust me sneaking out is what we do." Tyler said

"I guess it wouldn't hurt since I'm already in trouble. Technically I wouldn't even have to sneak out because my parents are going to be at this newspaper awards banquet thing." Katie said

* * *

><p>At another table eating lunch together were Catalina and Enzo. Also eating at the same table were Alex and Elizabeth.<p>

"Cat, How does it feel to have a boyfriend?" Alex asked

"Um, It's more then I could ever ask for. I never thought that I would have 2 good friends and a boyfriend in just the few months that I have lived here." Catalina said

"How are your parents?" Enzo asked

"Still fighting but I have faith that they will work things out?" Catalina said

"All parents fight Catalina, even mine have the occasional fight?" Elizabeth said

"I'm just worried. Moving here was supposed to give my parents a fresh start. I don't even think my brother knows anything yet. Their fighting kept me up last night." Catalina said

"If you ever need to spend the night away from home, I'm sure my moms would let you stay in our spare bedroom." Alex said

"Your are welcome to stay with us anytime you need." Enzo said

"Thanks but I really don't expect your moms to temporally adopt me until things get better at home." Catalina said

"Alex and I are hanging out tomorrow night, Catalina you are welcome to join us." Elizabeth said

"Thanks but no thanks I have a paper to write and I really need to study." Catalina said

"The English 11 paper that's due on Monday I'm almost done with mine." Alex said

"I haven't even had a chance to start it yet. Gymnastics is keeping me really busy." Catalina said

"I'm in Gymnastics and I have little trouble keeping up with my homework." Elizabeth said

"You are not as serious of a competitor as I am. Last weekend I made the Team USA national team. I'm an official Olympic hopeful now." Catalina said

"Good for you, I would have easily made the team if I hadn't messed up my ankle. My parents won't let me get a cortisone shot for the pain." Elizabeth said

"I thought those were illegal in sports." Alex said

"If you don't have an actual injury then yes but if it's the only way you can compete then it's legal, At least in Gymnastics. I'm sure they are illegal in other sports like Basketball and Baseball because some people use them as steroids." Elizabeth said

"Even if you could have done your best moves I don't think the selection committee would have chosen a girl that quit for a few years." Catalina said

"My parents told me that if I couldn't keep up with my school work then I couldn't compete. I love gymnastics but my grades are also important to me." Elizabeth said

"Well you actually need school because Gymnastics isn't going to get you much of a future. Sophomores have way less homework then Juniors anyway so next year you won't be able to do both." Catalina said

"Cat, stop being so mean to Elizabeth." Alex said

"I'm not being mean to her, were competitors so we're not exactly normal best friends." Catalina said

"Alex is right Cat, you are being mean to Elizabeth." Enzo said

"Enzo, your supposed to side with me." Catalina said

"Cat, Just because we are boyfriend/girlfriend that doesn't mean that I'm always going to side with you." Enzo said

"Well a boyfriend that won't side with his girlfriend is not the perfect boyfriend." Catalina said

"Cat, you better watch what you say before Enzo breaks up with you. I know my brother better then you and I'm beginning to think that you are not the best girlfriend for him." Alex said

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday so the Rosewood teens were enjoying the nice mid October weekend. Bella was going to be picking up Deylia soon so they could go to the movies.<p>

"You seem happy today." Melissa said

"I'm going to the movies with Deylia tonight." Bella said

"Let me guess, the One Direction concert movie." Melissa said

"Yes." I said

"Have fun." Melissa said

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked

"Nothing I just kind of hoped that we could have a mother daughter night tonight. Ian took the weekend off so him and Ryan could go visit his parents. So I was hoping to spend the night with you and not all alone." Melissa said

"I would cancel on Deylia but its kind of last minute plus Deylia texted me this morning saying that she bought two tickets online this morning for tonight." Bella said

"You don't have to that, I will find something to keep me occupied." Melissa said

A few hours later Bella drove to Deylias house to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Earlier that afternoon over at the Rivers house Deylia and Tyler where having a conversation.<p>

"Can I use your car tonight Deylia?" Tyler asked

"What do you need it for?" Deylia asked him back

"I'm going out with a friend." Tyler replied

"Tell JT to pick you up then." Deylia said

"I'm not hanging out with JT tonight." Tyler said

"Your're going to be with that girl, What's her name again?" Deylia asked

"Katie." Tyler said

"I can't believe you found a replacement for Bella that fast." Deylia said

"Katie and I are not dating yet, I can be friends with a girl if you can be friends with a guy." Tyler said

"I wouldn't exactly call JT and I friends anymore." Deylia said

"What about Bellas British cousin Liam? You two seemed close." Tyler asked

"He went back home and I haven't heard from him since." Deylia said

"So can I have your car keys or not?" Tyler asked

"Promise me that you won't get another scratch on my car." Deylia said

"I'll be more careful Deylia." Tyler said

"Fine, your lucky Bella is picking me up so I won't need my car tonight." Deylia said and then handed the keys over to Tyler.

After that Deylia got a text from JT.

_"Have nothing to do tonight if you want to come hang out, We don't have to do anything special. -JT" _

"Sorry, I already have plans with Bella tonight, maybe some other time. -Deylia"

Deylia just said that but the truth is that she really doesn't want to see JT right now.

Deylia sent a short text message to Branden.

"Can we talk, tomorrow please - Deylia"

Hours later that message had yet to be returned.

* * *

><p>Jason was over at the Ali and Emily's house fixing some things around the house that the two moms couldn't do. He didn't mind helping out his sister because it also gave him some time to spend with Alex and Enzo.<p>

"Jason, your more then welcome to stay for dinner. It probably won't be for like another two hours but you can stay here or come back." Emily said

"Thanks, that sounds great." Jason said

Enzo and Alex were hanging on in the living room. Alex was reading and Enzo was doing his homework.

"Alex, did you finish that English 11 paper yet?" Enzo asked

"Yes, I finished it last night." Alex said

"Can you help me with mine because I have no idea how I'm going to get the final draft done by Monday." Enzo said

"I can't write the essay for you, that would be considered cheating." Alex said

"I don't want you to do that, I just need someone to edit it." Enzo said

"In that case, I guess I can help you but just night right now. I'm just really into this book." Alex said

"I have a date tonight, Cat is going to be here in an hour so I need to work on this now." Enzo said

"I have an idea, You and Cat should have a homework date. That way both of you can work on your paper together." Alex said

"It's not a group project, if she wants to get her essay done in time then she needs to write it herself." Enzo said

"Fine, I'll stop reading to help you now." Alex said

Catalina arrived an hour later. Enzo was taking her out to dinner.

"So that essay, I was wondering if maybe you could give me yours so I can have help when I write mine." Catalina said

"Your not going to copy it word for word are you?" Enzo asked

"No, I just need it as a guide to write mine." Catalina said

Not exactly trusting Catalina, Enzo gives her Alex's essay instead of his own.

"Enzo, This is your sisters." Catalina said

"Mine is done but not edited yet so just go with my sisters. She's has an A in English 11 and I have a B so clearly she is the better writer anyway." Enzo said

* * *

><p>Katie Fitz sneaked out of her house around 630 PM. She didn't really have to sneak out because her parents weren't home. They had left at 5 PM and were not expected home until 11 pm. Tyler picked her up. She had her own car but because she was technically still grounded her parents had taken the keys away from her.<p>

"So instead of the movies, there is this party at the Rosewood overlook." Katie said

"How do you know about this party?" Tyler asked

"Some of my Brothers friends are friends with me on Facebook and I saw this post about a party." Katie said

"Were you invited to this party?" Tyler asked

"Not exactly." Katie said

"Then I'm not taking you." Tyler said

"So the movies it is then but maybe you can drop me off afterwords and I'll find my own ride home." Katie said

"Ok but don't blame me if you get into more trouble." Tyler said

* * *

><p>At the movies were Katie and Tyler, Bella and Deylia, Brandon and Rochelle. They all quickly realized that that they were seeing the same movie.<p>

"I can't believe Brandon. I wouldn't even call us officially broken up yet and he's already at the movies with Rochelle." Deylia said

"Well it doesn't exactly make me happy that Tyler is with Katie." Bella said

"True, but at least you and Tyler have been apart for three months now." Deylia said

"You want to go home?" Bella asked

"No, I really want to see the movie." Deylia said

"Me to but I don't want to sit near Tyler and I don't think you want to sit near Brandon." Bella said

"Agreed" Deylia said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. Right now the relationships are kind of mixed up but that is only temporary.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Did Enzo make a mistake by giving Catalina his sisters essay?**

**Will Catalina copy Alexs essay? **

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	87. Chapter 83: New York University?

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will center on Branden and Deylia in New York for his NYU audition. It will also have a some General POV**

**New York University?**

**Deylias POV**

I have been keeping a secret from my parents. It's not that bad of a secret but I knew they would be mad if they find out. I got kicked out of the dance teem last week for skipping to many practices. I was trying to avoid see Brandon so I purposely didn't go to after school practices. We had a new teacher and she was a lot stricter then the dance teacher we had last year. My mom wants me to do this fashion show thing for her and I only told her yes because she is my mom and I love her. My moms fashion show just so happens to be during the same weekend that I was originally supposed to go to NYU with Branden. I assume that isn't happening anymore since Branden and I are still not talking. I was sitting alone at lunch today because Bella was sitting with JT, and Tyler was sitting with Katie. Brandon sat down at the same lunch table that I was sitting at.

"Where's your lunch buddy? I asked referring to Rochelle

"She is sitting with her sisters today." Branden said and then pointed to Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie eating lunch together.

"There's an empty table over there so why don't you just go sit there." I said

"It makes no sense for both of us to sit alone." Branden said

"Well until now you weren't talking to me." I said

"I was mad at you and I needed sometime to think about us." Branden said

"Please tell me you want to get back together and fix our relationship." I said

"No, I still think we need some time apart but I realized that my NYU audition is this weekend and If we are going to spend the weekend in NYC together then this not talking to each other thing isn't going to work." Branden said

"You still expect me to go with you to New York City." I said

"Yes, I need you or I don't have an audition for NYU's Dance program." Branden said

"Well I was under the impression that you didn't want me to go. I have other plans for this weekend so I can't go with you anymore." I said

"Those other plans better not be with JT." Branden said

"No, my mom wants me to help her out with a fashion show. Trust me I'd rather be dancing then modeling." I said

"If you go with me to NYC we can go see Taylor Swift perform live Thursday morning on Good Morning America." Branden said

"Do you mean Live in the audience live right, not just live on TV?" I asked

"I bought 2 VIP tickets and meet and great passes when I found out that I was going to be in NYC for my audition. I know you said you would go with me before we had that fight but I really need you to go with me or I'm not getting into NYU." Branden said

"Are you still leaving after school on Wednesday and coming back on Sunday afternoon?" I asked

"That is the plan, so will you go with me or not." Branden said

"It depends, If we get into another fight, Are you going to leave me in New York like you left me at the airport a few weeks ago." I said

"No, I'm never going to do that again. Your parents talked to me about that." Branden said

"Yes, but I haven't even told my parents about this New York thing yet so if they say no then I'm sorry Branden." I said

"I truly believe that we can work out our issues over time. It's normal for couples to take a break from time to time." Branden said

* * *

><p>After school I went home. I already started packing for my 4 day trip to New York with Branden. We wouldn't be leaving for 2 more days but I was excited for it.<p>

"Home already, I thought you had dance team after school." Tyler said

"I got kicked off the team last week for skipping to many practices. Please don't tell mom and dad." I said

"You can't keep that from them forever." Tyler said

"I just need to get through this weekend and then I will tell mom and dad." I said

"I get it, you don't want to upset mom before the fashion show." Tyler said

"I'm not helping her with that anymore." I said

"Why not?" Tyler asked

"This thing came up and I didn't really want to help her anyway." I said

"Does this thing have anything to do with why you are packing?" Tyler asked

"Branden needs me to go to NYC with him for his NYU audition." I said

"So you two are talking again?" Tyler asked

"Yes but that doesn't mean we are back together. He did buy us Taylor Swift tickets so I have to find some way to thank him." I said

"If he bought you Taylor Swift tickets then I think he still loves you. You still wear that promise ring he gave you for your 17th birthday so I know you still love him." Tyler said

"Like I would trust your relationship advise, Bella is still really hurting from what happened at homecoming and we saw you at the movies the other night with Katie." I said

"Once Bella finds another boy she will forget all about me." Tyler said

"No she won't. She will always love you Tyler. She is still wearing that charm bracelet you bought her for your 6 month anniversary together." I said

"Well I can't win her heart back now." Tyler said

"I think you could if you tried." I said

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner, I told my mom that I couldn't do the fashion show anymore and that I was going with Branden to NYC for a few days.<p>

"No, you promised that you would help me with the fashion show." My mom said

"Just get someone else to take my place. Bella wears almost the same size as me. I'm sure she would love to do it. After all she was born and raised in the fashion capital of the world." I said

"You promised you would do the fashion show for your mom and you are not going to back out of it last minute." My dad said

"I only said I would do the fashion show because at the time I had noting better to do. I already told Branden I was going to New York with him because NYU won't audition him without me." I said

"I will do the fashion show mom." Darcy said

"Thanks for offering but you are to young. If I needed kid models I would ask you." My mom said

"I'm only going to be missing 2 days of school, and I can get the work before I leave so I can be all caught up before I go back to school on next Monday." I said

"We still don't want you going." My mom said

"This is really important to Branden." I said

"No matter how much you beg us to say yes, the answer is going to be no. You can't follow him everywhere. No matter where Brandon goes to college next year you have one more year of high school. You have your future to think of and following Branden to New York is not an option." My dad said

Just because my parents said no, it wasn't going to stop me from helping Branden. I had a plan, Once I was in New York with Branden my parents couldn't make me come home. Before bed Tyler and I had another conversation.

"Sorry mom and dad don't want you going to New York with Branden." Tyler said

"I don't get it. They used to think of Branden as family and now they act like they don't like him." I said

"Your not the only one that they are giving a hard time about things. Mom and Dad don't want me going back to sports right away." Tyler said

"Did you get the doctors clearance yet?" I asked

"No, but my knee is fine. Even though the Basketball coach won't let me play a game I've done the warm up drills and I get to play in practice games. I may not be as good as I used to but I can still play the game well." Tyler said

"A no from our parents isn't going to stop me from going with Branden." I said

"I would try and cover for you but since you would be gone for a few days I don't think that's really possible." Tyler said

It was Wednesday morning and my dad had already left for work. I put was able to put my suitcase in my car without anyone noticing. Tyler drove with me to school. I met Branden in the parking lot and I put my suitcase in his car. I also gave Tyler my car keys because he would be driving my car home. After school Branden and I were on our way to New York. I was in the passenger seat meaning I could control the music.

"How did you convince your parents?" Branden asked

"I didn't actually convince them. No matter how hard I tried they weren't going to say yes. I couldn't let you down so whatever trouble I get in for this it will be worth it." I said

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Around 6 PM Tyler got home from school and Basketball after school.

"Wheres your sister?" Caleb asked

"I think she had plans with Bella." Tyler Lied

"Don't cover for her." Caleb said

"I really don't know where she went." Tyler Lied

"Why are you getting home so late anyway?" Caleb asked

"I had Basketball after school. I know I can't play in an actual game but I had to be there for the team." Tyler said

"Tyler, the doctor told you that if you went back to soon then you could risk another injury." Caleb said

After dinner Hanna and Caleb where discussing what to do about Deylia.

"I should just drive to New York City and go pick Deylia up." Caleb said

"We don't even know for sure if she is in NYC." Hanna said

"Yes we do, I tracked her cell phone. If I left now I could have her back home by Midnight as long as the traffic is light." Caleb said

"You have to be at work early tomorrow morning." Hanna said

"I'm not concerned about work. I'm more concerned about my daughter." Caleb said

"Did you try calling her?" Hanna asked

"I called her cell and she didn't answer. I even called Brandens but it went directly to voice mail." Caleb said

"I'm concerned about Deylia as well but she isn't in New York City alone. Branden will make sure that nothing happens to her." Hanna said

"NYC is big. Don't forget Branden left her at the Philadelphia airport less then a month ago and you had to pick her up." Caleb said

"We talked to Branden about that and he promised he would never do something like that again." Hanna said

"What are you going to do about the fashion show?" Caleb asked

"I'll just ask Bella to help if I have to." Hanna said

* * *

><p><strong>Deylias POV<strong>

I was already having a fun time in NYC with Branden. We were standing in a large crowd because we were about to see Taylor Swift perform live on GMA. Luckily we were towards the front. Branden and I were holding hands. It was almost like we had no relationship problems at the moment. After the Taylor Swift concert we spent the rest of the day touring the city.

On Friday Branden and I toured the entire NYU campus. It was a really large school. I could tell that Branden really wanted to go to this school. I had to make sure he achieved his dreams. On Saturday Branden and I both auditioned for the NYU dance program. Who knows maybe I will also end up going to NYU. our dance audition was pretty good. It could have been better because we hadn't really rehearsed since nationals. We used the same song and dance that we preformed at nationals. "All of Me" was my favorite song at the current time. Branden even kept the choreographed kiss at the end of the dance.

"If I don't get into NYU after that audition then the school doesn't know what there missing." Branden said

"I know this is your dream school but the NYU dance program is one of the most competitive dance programs in the world. You saw how many people where auditioning today." I said

"You think I'm not going to get in?" Branden said

"That's not what i'm trying to say. Not everyone that auditions can get in." I said

"I know that but with all my dance experience I have a pretty decent chance of getting in." Branden said

"Can we talk about worlds?" I asked

"Yes." Branden said

"I just want to know if you still want to compete with me?" I asked

"Of course I do Deylia, I promise we won't let our dancing be affected because of how our relationship is right now." Branden said

* * *

><p>After lunch the next day we drove home. It was Sunday so I had school tomorrow. Branden dropped me off at home around 3 PM.<p>

"Can we talk to you?" My mom asked

"Later, I have homework to do." I said

"We need to talk now, you can do your homework after." My dad said

"Look, I'm sorry for going to New York with Branden but he really needed me or his NYU dream would be over." I said

"We didn't give you permission to go. I had to stop your dad from driving to NYC and taking you home." My mom said

"You really would have done that dad?" I asked

"Yes." My dad said

"I had a feeling when your dad and I said no you where going to go anyway." My mom said

"Then why didn't you just give me permission in the first place? If you had done that then I wouldn't of had to sneak off like that." I said

"We give you almost everything you want Deylia, the one time we try and tell you no you go behind our backs and do it anyway." My dad said

"I won't do it again, I promise." I said

"Explain to us why you got kicked off the dance team?" My mom asked

"I quite because I needed to rest my back so I could compete with Branden at Worlds." I lied

"Lying isn't going to get you out of this Deylia." My dad said

"Did Tyler tell you I got kicked off?" I asked

"Deylia, your dance teacher was at my charity fashion show. She saw your name on the list of models and showed up to support you. Only modeling in your place was Bella. She talked to me afterwords about how you were skipping practices and when you didn't have a good enough excuse for missing practices she kicked you off the team. She told me that she was going to give you a second chance when she found out that you were in this fashion show. Then I told her about how you decided to go to New York city with Branden instead of doing the fashion show. She thought it was really great that you were helping Branden out with his NYU audition. She told me to tell you that if you show up to practice after school tomorrow she will consider giving you your spot on the dance team back." My mom said

"I promise I will try and never miss another dance practice again." I said

"You need to tell your dance teacher that, telling us does no good for you." My dad said

"Thanks for talking to her for me." I said

"You still should have told me when it happened. I shouldn't of had to hear from your dance teacher." My mom said

"Are we done with this conversation now?" I asked

"We don't think it is a good idea for you to see Branden outside of school and dance." My dad said

"You can't do that to me. Branden said he wanted to try and work things out between us." I said

After my parents where done talking to me, I did all my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. Right now the relationships are kind of mixed up but that is only temporary.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Will Deylia and Branden work things out in the future or will they officially breakup?**

**Do you think Deylia should have been punished for going to NYC without her parents permission?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	88. Chapter 84: Cheating, Stealing, Covering

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Cheating, Stealing, Covering for Someone you Love**

**General POV**

Last week Catalina Bancroft had done a stupid thing. She took a copy of another students English 11 paper. She hadn't copied her paper word for word but it was fairly similar. So far the girl she took it from had no idea. The original essay was an A worthy essay so Catalina knew she could count on it to get her the grade she needed. Alex Dilaurentis Fields wrote the original essay. She would find out soon that someone attempted to copy her essay. Catalina and Alex had the same last period English 11 class. Enzo had the same teacher but his class was in the morning.

"We get our essays back today." Enzo said

This made Alex excited to see her grade and Catalina nervous because of what she did.

"What grade did you get? Alex asked

"C -, I know it's not my best but at least I didn't fail" Enzo said

"I guess my essay is going on the refrigerator again because I will get a higher grade then you." Alex said

"I'm never had an essay graded by anyone but my mom." Catalina said

"I bet that must have been fun being home schooled." Alex said

"It was great but I kind of like public school now. It was a big adjustment at first but I've made some friends and I have a boyfriend that I didn't have before." Catalina said

The last class of the day Alex and Catalina where waiting for their essays to be returned. The teacher had finished passing back all the graded papers but they had yet to get theirs back. The teacher had quietly told both of them to go down to the principles office.

"Do you know why we were called down to the office?" Alex asked

"No." Catalina said even though she was almost certain why they were headed to the principles office.

In the principles office both Catalina and Alex were handed back there essays. They were not graded but both of them had plenty of notes written.

"I don't understand what is going on here." Alex said

"It looks like your friend Catalina copied your essay." The principal said

"I worked really hard on this." Alex said

"Both of you are going to have to rewrite this paper." The principal said

"I had no idea about any of this." Alex said

"So you didn't know Catalina copied off of you." The principal said

"I don't even know how she got a hold of my paper. I was on the honor roll for both semesters of Freshman and Sophomore year." Alex said

"Alex, I realize that you are on of the top students in this school but unfortunately this is going to go on your permanent record." The Principal said

"Is there anything I can do to keep this off my permanent record?" Alex asked

"If Catalina confess to taking your essay, then I suppose that I can keep this off of your permanent record but Alex you will still have to rewrite it." The Principal said

"I may have used Alex's paper for ideas but I didn't copy it completely. I just didn't have enough time to write it with my Gymnastics." Catalina said

The principal made us wait outside her office while she decided what to do. I had to text Enzo because school was just getting out and I had to tell him to wait for me. It turned out that he was told to go to the principals office after school.

"What's going on?" Enzo asked his sister

"Remember that essay we were talking about earlier. It turns out that your girlfriend decided to steal my essay." Alex said

Just then Alison, Emily, and both of Catalina's parents walked into the principals office. Alex, Enzo, and Catalina where still waiting outside the principals office.

"Cat, Why would you do that to my sister?" Enzo asked Catalina

"I wasn't going to get the essay done in time so when I was at your house I noticed Alex's essay up on her computer. I printed off an extra copy and I used it to write mine. I'm really sorry and I take full responsibility for it." Catalina said

"Well you need to tell the principal that because I don't want my sister getting in trouble for something she didn't do." Enzo said

A short while later Alex, Enzo, and Catalina were back in the principles office. Catalina explained how she stole the essay off of Alex's laptop. Catalina was about to get expelled but Enzo would not let that happen to his girlfriend.

"Wait, I gave my sisters essay to Catalina. Cat told me she wanted help with it and I gave her my sisters essay because I knew it was better then mine. I thought she was only going to use the paper for ideas and not copy most of it." Enzo lied

Alison and Emily were shocked to hear this.

"In that case all three of you are going to have to serve in school suspension all next week. Catalina and Alex will have to rewrite the essay, Enzo you will have to write a letter to explain what you did, why you did it, and why it was wrong." The principal said

All the parents agreed that it seemed like a fitting punishment. They all left the principles office. Alex and Enzo got in the car that they shared.

"Did you really take my paper and give it to Catalina?" Alex asked

"No, I would never do that to you. I only said that because I couldn't let Catalina get expelled." Enzo said

"So you chose to serve a week in ISS to protect Cat." Alex said

"Yes, but I was also afraid that she was going to make up a story and get you expelled." Enzo said

* * *

><p>At home both of Catalina's parents talked to her.<p>

"Do you realize that you could have been expelled for doing what you did." Her dad said

"Please don't make a big deal about this, I made a mistake. If I had been expelled then mom could have gone back to homeschooling me." Catalina said

"Maybe I will pull you out of school to home school you, If that is what you want." Her mom said

"No, I just meant as a last resort. I actually do like Rosewood High. It took me awhile to adjust but it was worth moving here." Catalina said

"If you ever do something like that again then you will no longer be doing Gymnastics. Likewise if Gymnastics is affecting your grades and time to do homework then you shouldn't be competing anymore." Her dad said

"That's not fair." Catalina said

"If your grades don't improve by the time the semester is over then your dad is right and you can't handle Gymnastics and school." Her mom said

That night Catalina Skyped with her brother.

"What's new with you?" Jasper asked

"I did something stupid so I have to serve ISS all next week. Dad still wants me to quit Gymnastics and mom agrees with him only if I can't get my grades up by semester end." Catalina said

"Are mom and dad still fighting?" Jasper asked

"No, not really. I think they solved what ever was going on between them." Catalina said

"That's good to hear. Anyway, what did you do to get ISS?" Jasper asked

"I copied my friends essay without her knowing. My boyfriend lied to the principal and saved me from getting expelled." Catalina said

"You better give him something special to make up for it." Jasper said

"Like what?" Catalina asked

"You told me he plays Basketball so buy him a Jersey. Just find out what his favorite team and player is. Then I would be happy to go online and help you pick one out." Jasper said

* * *

><p>That night over at the Dilaurentis Fields house Ali and Emily were not to happy with Enzo and Alex.<p>

"Don't think we are letting either of you get away with this." Both moms said to Alex and Enzo

"I think a week in ISS and having to rewrite an essay is enough punishment." Alex said

"For you maybe but not for Enzo." Emily said

"He didn't do anything." Alex said

"What do you mean?" Alison asked

"He told me in the car that he lied to the principal. Neither of us did anything wrong but we are both in trouble at school."

"Enzo, is this true?" Both moms asked him.

"Yes, I didn't want Catalina to take the blame even though it was 100 percent her fault." Enzo said

"What you did for her was unnecessary, Taking the blame for something you didn't do." Emily said

"I really love Catalina mom." Enzo said

"You better hope her parents still let the two of you see each other." Alison said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. <strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so please help me.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**Again this will be posted in both parts of PLL Next Generation.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	89. Chapter 85: Learning to Work Together

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter takes place in mid to late November. This chapter will flip between Bella's POV, Deylia's POV, and JT's POV so please read carefully. This chapter contains lots of Drama and Romance. I tried not to go into to much detail to still keep it appropriate for all readers.**

**Learning to Work Together **

**Bella's POV**

Today is Friday. Next week is only a two day school week and then we have the rest of the week off for Thanksgiving Break. This semester JT, Deylia, and I are all in World History together. It was our final class of the day. So far I had no homework for the weekend so I was happy.

"So according to other students that have this class earlier we are getting a group project today." Deylia said

"Just when I thought I was going to have a homework free weekend." I said

"At least it's a group one meaning we can work together." Deylia said

After the teacher announced the project Deylia and I chose each other as partners. Every group had to pick a country and do a poster board and power point to teach the rest of the class about the country.

"So what country do you think we should do?" I asked Deylia

"If we did the UK, it would be an easy A." Deylia said

"True, I do know a lot about the UK." I said

Then the teacher announced that one group would have to be 3 people instead of 2 because there was an odd number of students in the class. The teacher then told JT to join our group.

"I can't have your cousin in our group." Deylia said

"Why not?" I asked

"In case you haven't noticed JT and I are no longer friends." Deylia said

"What ever is going on between you and JT just forget about it so we can get a good grade on in this project." I said

"If you don't want me in this group then I will just ask our teacher to put me in a different one." JT said

"JT, I want you in this group and if Deylia has a problem with it then she is the one that needs to change groups." I said

"If you knew what happened between us then you wouldn't be on his side." Deylia said

"Then just tell me what happened, Deylia." I said

"I can't talk about it right now." Deylia said

"Fine, but JT is staying in this group." I said

World History class was almost over for the day. JT, Deylia, and I decided to meet tomorrow afternoon at my house to work on the project. The project is due the Monday after Thanksgiving. Meaning we only had about a week and a half to get it done. The next morning my mom and Ian had a fight so he left and Ryan went with him.

"Are they coming back?" I asked my mom

"Ian and I decided it would be better if him and Ryan went back to their house for a few days." My mom said

"Maybe it's better this way." I said

"Do you have plans today because I have most of the day available to spend with you." My mom said

"JT and Deylia are coming over in 2 hours. We have this big World History project to work on together." I said

"Let me know if you need my help." My mom said

"The person I could really use help from is dad but he isn't here so that's not possible." I said

"When is it due because your dad is going to be here November 26." My mom said

I had completely forgotten that my dad was coming to visit over the Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years holidays.

"December 1st." I said

"I will be going grocery shopping and doing some other errands so have fun working on the project with your friends." My mom said

JT got to my house on time and Deylia texted saying she was going to be late.

"Should we wait for Deylia or get started on the project?" JT asked

"We should be nice and wait for her." I said

"I'm sure Deylia will be here soon." JT said

"My dad is coming to visit over the holidays. His plane gets in next Wednesday and he is staying for just over a month." I said

"That's good so you will have plenty of time to spend with him." JT said

"Are you two going to be able to work together without fighting?" I asked

"Deylia is way overreacting." JT said

"Maybe if I knew what was going on between you two I could help resolve it so you and Deylia can be friends again." I said

"It's complicated Bella, I really don't want you getting in the middle of it." JT said

"I want to know. You have been friends with Deylia longer then I have. I just don't understand how all of the sudden you two can stop being friends." I said

"If you really want to know then I will tell you but please think before you react in a bad way." JT said

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad." I said

"Deylia and I slept together twice. Once over Labor Day Weekend and Once during Homecoming weekend." JT said

"You're the reason Branden broke up with Deylia. I can't believe you would do something like this. You're the worst cousin ever JT" I yelled

"I'm not the worst cousin ever. My older sister has done worse things then me." JT said

"Really, Like what?" I asked

"A few months ago Rochelle hooked up with your ex boyfriend and she even thought she was pregnant but it was a false alarm." JT said

"Tyler would never do that to me." I yelled

I didn't think like JT wanted me to. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. JT didn't even try to stop me from leaving. I drove for a while and then I ended up at a bar. I was underage but I had a fake ID saying that I was 21. It was the middle of a Saturday afternoon so the bar was fairly empty. I recognized someone though, It was Ryan. I don't know why but I sat next to him. We were both drinking and started a friendly conversation. I didn't have that much cash on me but Ryan gave me some more cash. It was almost like he was trying to get me drunk.

I let my intoxicated brain affect my decision making when I asked Ryan to get into my car. I was to drunk to drive anyway. We were siting in the back of the car talking.

"Well I won't be able to drive home any time soon." I said

"I took the city bus here just in case I had to much to drink." Ryan said

"Smart choice, Which is surprising for you." I said

"So why did you decide to go to a bar?" Ryan asked

"I was just out driving around town and I ended up here." I said

Then we kissed. It wan't even romantic at first. I thought about stopping him but I didn't. I figured if JT can have sex with Deylia and Tyler can have sex with Rochelle then I can have sex with Ryan. I knew it was wrong to begin with but he was the only one that I had right now. It wasn't nearly as romantic as the multiple times that I've slept with Tyler. If I wasn't drunk then I wouldn't have let this happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Deylia's POV<strong>

I showed up at Bellas house. It was an hour later then I was supposed to show up.

"So you finally decided to show up." JT said

"Sorry, My brother had the car this morning and both of my parents were busy so I was on babysitting duty." I said

"We could have meet at your house instead." JT said

"It's not like we would have got any work done while I was babysitting Darcy and Will. So where's Bella?" I asked

"She left so until she comes back it's just the two of us working on this project." JT said

"Why would she leave? Bella is the one that can help us the most with this project." I asked

"I told Bella what happened between us. She got mad at me and left." JT said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Don't be sorry it was me that got us into this mess to begin with. If it wasn't for me you and Branden would still be dating." JT said

"I actually do have feelings for you." I said

"Really, after everything that happened?" JT asked

"I've had them for awhile but I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to mess up our friendship." I said

"Our friendship is already not perfect." JT said

* * *

><p><strong>JT's POV<strong>

I think Deylia and I were really meant for each other. When we kissed it felt perfect. When I'm with Deylia I forget about all the drama that went down with my ex girlfriend. I was finally over her and ready to move on. I wanted to be in a real relationship not just the friends with benefits kind that Deylia and I sort of started the first time we slept together. If Bella caught us doing it in her bed I know she would be super upset with both me and Deylia. I just hope that we don't get caught.

"This is really wrong." Deylia said

"Would it be better if we went back to your house or my house to continue this?" I asked

"What's the point, that's just going to waste unnecessary time." Deylia said

"I just don't want Bella to hate us anymore for doing this in her bed." I said

"This will be our little secret. I promise not to tell her if you also promise not to tell her." Deylia said

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Did you buy me extra drinks on purpose so we would end up doing this?" I asked

"Maybe." Ryan said

"I hate you." I said

"It looked like you were enjoying it just as much as I was." Ryan said

"I might have been but it's not like I actually planed on hooking up with you today or any day." I said

"Part of me wants your mom and my dad to break things off so we can date each other but the other part of me thinks it's a lot more fun to sneak around."Ryan said

"Dating me means you can't have any romantic moments with any other girl." I said

"I can only do that if you promise not to turn me down whenever I'm in the mood for sex." Ryan said

"Let me think about this and I will let you know when I've made my decision." I said

"Ok, but just to let you know I can still get you those drugs." Ryan said

"I told you that I was done with drugs." I said

"Once you get started you can't stop." Ryan said

"I'm clean now and I intend to stay that way." I said

Ryan left and I was all alone. I still didn't feel sober enough to drive home. In order to get home I was going to have to call someone for a ride. I thought about calling my mom but then I decided to call my aunt Spencer and uncle Toby. About 30 minutes later they showed up to take me home.

"I'm proud of you Bella for doing the right thing and calling us." Spencer said

"Proud of her, You wouldn't say that if it was one of our kids, would you?" Toby asked

"Lets just get her home, I'll figure out how I'm going to explain this to my sister later." Spencer said

"I don't want my mom finding out about this." I said

"Then we're not taking you home." Toby said

"Fine but let me be the one to tell my mom." I said

Toby drove me home in my car while Spencer followed in one of their cars. I could tell my uncle was mad at me because the ride home was almost completely silent. Their was a short conversation when we got back to my house.

"Your a good kid Bella but stop making all these bad decisions." Spencer said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Do you want us to be there when you tell your mom about this?" Toby asked

"No." I said

"If JT and Deylia are here then why were you at a bar getting drunk?" Spencer asked

"The three of us were supposed to be working on this project together but plans change." I said

"I'm worried about you Bella. This past year you have been acting like a completely different person with the drugs and the drinking. The drugs and the drinking need to stop or you are going to end up just like your father. I know your dad's not really around for you right now but I'm here for you." Toby said

My aunt and uncle said goodbye and then they left. I thought Deylia and JT would be working on the project but instead I caught them doing something else.

"Seriously you two had to have sex in my bed." I said

"Sorry Bella." Both JT and Deylia said at the same time while trying to get their cloths back on.

"Just leave and I never want to see either of you in my room again." I said before running to the bathroom to throw up.

Of course Deylia and JT followed into the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Deylia asked

"I thought I told both of you two leave." I said

"Bella, did you go out and get drunk?" JT asked

"Yes but before you ask I called your parents JT to pick me up and take me home." I said

"At least you made one smart decision." Deylia said

"You really are just like your father Bella." JT said

Without any further words JT and Deylia left. I felt like crying. My life is so messed up right now. I took a shower and then my mom got home moments later. She cooked dinner and I knew I was going to have to tell her what happened but I didn't want to have the conversation over dinner. After dinner I started the world history project by myself.

"I thought that it was a group project." My Mom said

"It is but JT, Deylia, and I didn't exactly work on it earlier." I said

"Why was that?" My Mom asked

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked

"Yes, Is this good or bad?" My Mom asked

"Bad but before you get mad at me just know I learned from the mistake I made." I said

"Just tell me and we can talk about it." My Mom said

"I went to a bar and used my fake ID to get drunk." I said

"Really Bella, I thought you knew better then that but I guess I should have expected this considering your father was an alcoholic." My Mom said

"I didn't mean for it to happen." I said

"Then why did you do it?" My Mom asked

"I guess I was just mad at JT and Deylia. They started dating behind my back. Deylia was cheating on her boyfriend and JT was the reason they broke up." I said

"How did you get home? I hope you didn't drive if you were drunk." My Mom asked

"No, I called Aunt Spencer and Uncle Toby to pick me up." I said

"Bella, I know you're sorry but I'm still going to have to ground you and take your car away for a few weeks." My Mom said

"I promise I'll never do this again." I said

"If you ever do something like this again you will be going to boarding school. An old friend of your dad is still the head of admissions at this boarding school in the UK that both his son and daughter went to." My Mom said

"Those schools are really hard to get into and I'll be done with high school in just over a year and a half anyway." I said

"If you don't want to go to boarding school then you need to keep out of trouble." My Mom said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often but I am thinking about staring a story for "The Fosters" soon.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Will Bella get into any more trouble?**

**Will Bella and Ryan become a couple? or will Bella go back to Tyler?**

**Will JT and Deylia start to date? or will Deylia go back to Branden?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	90. Chapter 86: Thanksgiving

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one will be written in General POV so I can focus on several characters.\**

**Thanksgiving**

**General**** POV**

It was just before Thanksgiving and all Rosewood high school students where going to have the next few days off for Thanksgiving break but before break they still had to get through one more school day. Deylia was at her locker getting ready to start the school day when Branden walked up to her.

"Are you doing anything special for Thanksgiving break?" Branden asked Deylia

"No, not really just spending time with my family." Deylia said

"Your parents invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner so I will see you on Thursday night." Branden said

"My parents know that we are no longer together so why would they invite you over for dinner?" Deylia asked

"I was surprised by it to but I've missed not spending time with you." Branden said

"I've missed it to but things have changed and I don't know if we ever can be the same again." Deylia said

"I still love you Deylia." Branden said

"Maybe we will work things out one day but now it's complicated." Deylia said

"Things would not be complicated if you hadn't cheated on me with JT." Branden said

"Remember you also cheated on me with Rochelle so technically we are both even." Deylia said

* * *

><p><em>At lunch<em>

Things have been complicated since Deylia and JT got together. Bella is hanging out more with Ryan. She knows it isn't good for her but he is the only one that hasn't broken her heart or slept with her best friend.

"So my dad said we are moving back into your house tomorrow morning." Ryan said"

"What, I thought my mom and your dad were done." Bella said

"Apparently they decided to give there relationship another try." Ryan said

"What does that mean for us?" Bella asked

"We can sneak around. My dad is busy working most of the time." Ryan said

"I probably shouldn't. I got grounded so I'm only aloud to go to school and come home. Plus, With my dad coming to visit it is just way to risky." Bella said

"Where is your dad going to stay?" Ryan asked

"In a hotel. I'll probably be staying with him if my mom lets me." Bella said

"I hope it won't be to weird with us living in the same house again." Ryan said

Tyler comes over to the table and wants to talk to Bella. Ryan leaves the Cafeteria.

"Why are you hanging out with Ryan?" Tyler asked

"I like him and it's really none of your business." Bella said

"I don't want you to get hurt because you will if you keep talking to Ryan. It hurts me to see you with him." Tyler said

"You hurt me and I thought you had a new girlfriend anyway." Bella said

"I don't, Katie and I are just friends." Tyler said

"Is it true what JT said. That you slept with Rochelle?" Bella asked

"That was a mistake and honestly so was sleeping with Katie. I want you back Bella." Tyler said

"It's to late for that." Bella said

* * *

><p><em>After school<em>

Bella and Deylia walked out at the same time.

"Can we talk?" Deylia asked

"Maybe." Bella said

"I don't want our friendship to be over forever." Deylia said

"Neither do I but I've been let down by way to many people." Bella said

"I'm sorry about me and JT." Deylia said

"Are you really with him?" Bella asked

"Yes but between me and you i'm kind of just using him to make Branden jealous." Deylia said

"That's not a good idea Deylia." Bella said

"I know but it's working so far. I think Branden wants to get back together with me." Deylia said

"You should be happy to have two guys fighting over you right now." Bella said

"I noticed you where talking to Tyler earlier at lunch, What did he want?" Deylia asked

"He wants me back but I'm afraid to get heartbroken again. He has slept with two other girls since we broke up." Bella said

"Haven't you been with other guys." Deylia said

"Two, so I guess Tyler and I are kind of even." Bella said

"What are we going to do about the world history project? JT and I started it but we need your help." Deylia asked

"I started as well but if you want the credit then you need to help me with it." Bella said

"It is a group project so we need to find a way to work together on it." Deylia said

"I have an idea. We can divide it into three sections. JT can do the part of the UK food, You can do the part on the UK government, and I can do UK tourism." Bella said

"That works but why did you give me the hardest part?" Deylia asked

"I will help you with it over Thanksgiving break. Then you can help JT with his part and I can do my part on my own." Bella said

"Now you are the one that doesn't want to work with JT. I told you having him in our group was a bad idea." Deylia said

"I have to eat dinner at the Cavanaughs on Thursday night so it's not like I can avoid JT forever." Bella said

* * *

><p><em>The Day Before <em>_Thanksgiving_

Rosewood High school students had the day off. Bella was talking to Deylia again but not JT. Bella sent a quick text to Deylia.

"Want to come over. I still have a few hours before my dad gets here. We can either work on the project or go to the mall. - Bella"

_"I have plans with JT today. We are going out to Lunch. If you were dating someone we could double date - Deylia"_

Bella was mad that Deylia was putting JT over her. On top of all things Ryan was bad and things were awkward with him. Ryan was here but his dad was at work. Bellas mom was also at work so the two of them were left alone. Ryan made a move on Bella and she didn't like what he was doing.

"Ryan stop." Bella yelled

"You wanted this the other day Bella." Ryan said

"I can't do this with you, not now or any day for that matter." Bella said

"You made a deal with me and we are alone so this shouldn't be a problem." Ryan said

"Well, the deal is off Ryan." Bella yelled

"I'm not going to let you break our deal that easily." Ryan said

"I'm not hooking up with you anymore. I learned my lesson the hard way." Bella said

"What if we just made out, It doesn't have to go all the way." Ryan said

"Sure." Bella said

Not sure why she agreed but Bella and Ryan went upstairs. They were in Ryan's bedroom which used to be the Kingston's guest bedroom. Bella thought Ryan was going to keep true to his words but he didn't. Things went further and Bella didn't have the power to stop it even though she wanted to. Later on that Bella Bella was still in shock over what happened with Ryan earlier. She realized that Tyler was right and Ryan didn't care about anybody but himself. If only Bella had listened to Tyler then maybe she wouldn't be involved in this mess. Bella knew that she needed to tell someone but she didn't knew who. Bella's dad arrived in the middle of the afternoon.

"I'm so happy to see you dad." Bella said as her and Wren hugged each other.

"Is everything ok." Wren said

"I'm fine, I'm just fighting with Deylia. I sort of forgave her yesterday but I'm still mad at her." Bella said

"I'm here to talk if you need someone to talk to." Wren said

"Thanks but you really don't want to know why we started fighting in the first place." Bella said

"I get that it is none of my business so you don't have to tell me unless you really want to." Wren said

Ryan walked in the same room Bella and her dad were in.

"Do you have a new boyfriend Bella?" Wren asked

"No, I already told you mom was dating someone. This is his son Ryan." Bella said

"Oh, are they living here now?" Wren asked

"Yes." Bella said

"I probably shouldn't be here when your mom gets home so I am going to go check in at the hotel. I can pick you up later Bella if you want to go out to dinner." Wren said

"Actually can I come with you. I just really want to get out of the house." Bella said

"Sure." Wren said

Later that night Bella and her dad went out to dinner at some fancy restaurant near the hotel.

"You should have told me we were going here and then I would have gone home to change." Bella said

"What you are wearing is just fine. Your mom and I went here on a date one time, I didn't know it was a fancy restaurant so I showed up wearing jeans." Wren said

"So I know it's none of my business but are you seeing someone now?" Bella said

"I have been on a few dates but nothing to series. I didn't ask her to move in yet or anything." Wren said

"I'm happy for you. Tyler wants to get back together with me but I don't think I can trust him. Plus i'm afraid of us getting back together, breaking up again, and then it leading me to another relapse." Bella said

"But just to be sure you are not taking drugs again right now?" Wren asked

"No, I am 100 percent clean and I intend to keep it that way." Bella said

Since Bella didn't have school the next day she went back to the hotel with her dad so they could talk more.

"How is your mom?" Wren asked

"She's good. I still don't understand how she moved on from you so quickly. With both you and mom dating someone else, I have finally been able to accept the divorce." Bella said

"Are things ok at home?" Wren asked

"No, not exactly." Bella said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wren asked

"Mom is just a lot harder on me then she used to be and for some reason she seems to treat Ryan almost like it's her son." Bella said

"There is something you should know. You were supposed to have a twin brother but about two months before you were born mom got into a car accident and only one of the unborn babies survived." Wren said

Wren was crying and so was Bella.

"When were you and mom planing on telling me this?" Bella asked through her tears.

"Honestly your mom never wanted to bring it up again but I always thought you should know when you were old enough to understand." Wren said

"Thanks for telling me this dad." Bella said

"Please don't tell your mom that I told you. After what happened she was really upset and she almost didn't even want to raise you." Wren said

"I'm so sorry you and mom had to go through this." Bella said

"This type of thing happens Bella and it happened to your mom. Your mom blamed herself for years because she was driving home from work when the car accident happened. It was raining so hard that you could barley see. Your mom didn't notice that the traffic light turned red and she slammed into the car in front of her who slammed on the brakes to avoid going through the red light. The car accident happened on Liam's first birthday, we were supposed to have a party for him that night but instead we spent the entire night in the ER. Your mom blames herself because if she would have pulled over in a parking lot until the rain let up then she would have prevented it.

"Why didn't you and mom have more kids after me?" Bella asked

"I wanted to but then your mom found out that she couldn't have any more kids. We thought about adoption but with my job and everything your mom went through raising one kid was hard enough on us." Wren said

"Does anyone else know about the twin?" Bella asked

"It was supposed to be a surprise we had twins but after your mom lost him we told people. The only people that know are my brother , your Aunt Spencer, your Uncle Toby, and your Uncle Jason." Wren said

"Do I have to go home right now or can I spend the night?" Bella asked

"I should probably drive you back home before your mom gets worried about you. Sorry Bella but you can spend the night another time." Wren said

* * *

><p><em>Thanksgiving Day<em>

Bella, as well as Melissa and Wren were all eating dinner at the Cavanaughs. Spencer and Toby felt the need to keep the family together so they invited Wren over to be nice since he was going to be in town. It is the first time that Bella saw JT outside of school in several days. Wren sat in the middle of JT and Bella. Usually JT and Bella sit next to each other at the table but tonight was going to be different.

"Bella, The girls and I are going shopping tonight. Would you like to come with us?" Spencer asked

"Maybe, I'm not really into the whole Black Friday thing." Bella said

"But you do love shopping Bella." Rochelle said

"Do you really want me to go with you or are just being nice to me?" Bella asked

"Both." Rochelle said

"Fine I will go shopping as long as it is ok with my mom." Bella said

"Go have fun Bella." Melissa said

"Can Bella sleep over afterwords like she did last year?" Rosie asked

"Yes." Spencer said

"Thanks for inviting me over. It's really nice to see my nieces and nephew that I haven't seen in awhile." Wren said

"It was actually Melissa's idea. She knew you would want to see our kids and she also thought that Bella would want you here." Toby said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Thanksgiving day dinner wasn't going much better at the Rivers house. Deylia and Branden were not that friendly with each other at dinner.<p>

"You have been acting all secretive lately at school and I have seen you and JT eating lunch together." Branden said

"JT and I were just working on a world history project during lunch since he had basketball playoffs after school." Deylia said

"By the way the coach said I might have to play in tomorrow nights game because Enzo went out of town for Thanksgiving so the team is now down one player." Tyler said

"I don't want you playing because the doctor hasn't told you that you were ready to play again." Hanna said

"I am ready to play. It's not my fault that the game is tomorrow night and my doctors appointment is Saturday morning." Tyler said

"Have you practiced playing basketball at all?" Caleb asked"

"Well yesterday in practice the coach let me run the warm ups. I even did the warm up drills with the rest of the team." Tyler said

"What does the coach think?" Hanna asked

"He told me that if I participated in yesterdays practice then I could play. This could be the last game of the season and I have had to sit out the entire season so far." Tyler said

"If the coach thinks you are ready to play then go for it and have fun." Caleb said

"Just be careful Tyler because getting an injury and going back before you are 100 percent ready can lead to more series injures." Deylia said

"How have you been Branden?" Hanna asked

"Good, My mom went up to see Kelsey for the weekend since she doesn't get Thanksgiving break because Thanksgiving is in October in Canada." Branden said

"What about your dad?" Deylia asked

"Actually I am driving up to Toronto tomorrow to see him. Kelsey has already seen him recently but I haven't seen him in years. Actually I was wondering if Deylia would go with me." Branden said

"As long as she is not missing any school then she can go." Caleb said

"It would just be tomorrow and Saturday." Branden said

"I will go with you only because I have never been to Canada." Deylia said

"Thanks Deylia, I found out this week that I got into NYU." Brandon said

"That's great, I'm really proud of you Branden." Deylia said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often but I am thinking about staring a story for "The Fosters" soon.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Will Bella tell anyone about what Ryan did to her?**

**Will Deylia end up with Branden again?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	91. Chapter 87: Family Should Get Along

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Family Should Get Along With Each Other**

**Bella's POV**

Fighting with the people I am supposed to love is what I hate the most. After dinner I went to chill out on the couch. Of course JT had to join me moments later.

"Deylia told me that you and her made up." JT said

"Sort of, Kind of, I really don't know. The point is I'm still mad." I said

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?" JT asked

"Some day yes but that day is not today." I said

"Was there a reason why you had your dad sit between us at the dinner table?" JT asked

"I just figured it was better that way. You should spend some time with my dad because he is only going to be here for a month." I said

"I will don't worry but I also want you to be able to spend time with your dad." JT said

"I went out to dinner with my dad last night and I spent some time at the hotel." I said

"I invited him to the basketball game tomorrow night. I'm almost certain that we are going to lose the game but you are welcome to come as well." JT said

"I'll think about it." I said

"Why are you acting so weird, Bella?" JT asked

"I just have a lot of things going on right now and I don't really feel like talking to you." I said

"Everyone is worried about you, myself included. The last time you acted this way was when you relapsed on drugs." JT said

"I promise that won't happen again. You think I want to end up in the hospital again and then a rehab program?" I asked

"No but stress can send people back to there old bad habits." JT said

"I just wish you and Deylia never had to happen." I said

"Well it did and you are just going to have to deal with it Bella." JT said

"I can't deal with it. It hurts me to see you and her so happy together. I'm the one that always gets left heartbroken." I said

"Bella, Tyler told me that he asked you for a second chance and you told him it was to late." JT said

"I don't want to be with Tyler after he has slept with other girls." I said

"Tyler deserves another chance. My parents had an on/off again relationship in high school." JT said

"I guess you are right." I said

"Since I may have fixed your relationship will you forgive me now?" JT asked

"It's not going to be that easy. Don't forget it's not just about your relationship with Deylia that I'm still mad at you for." I said

JT and I started arguing about things. My dad and his dad walked into the room to see what was going on.

_"I've never seen JT and Bella arguing before." Toby said_

_"They always got along. When Bella didn't want to sit next to JT at dinner like she always does, I knew something was up."Wren said_

"I'm really sorry for what Deylia and I did. I just don't understand why it is so much harder to forgive me then it was for you to forgive her." JT said

"Because I have known you longer and we are family." I said

_"What is going on between you two?" Both Toby and Wren asked Bella and JT_

"My best friend lost her boyfriend because of you JT." I said not even realizing who else was in the room.

"You can't forgive Deylia and not forgive me." JT said

"Fine, but both of you hid that fact that you were sleeping together behind my back." I said

"Deylia and I started out as friends with benefits. I didn't see anything wrong with that. When Deylia and Branden were broken up before, Brandon had a friends with benefits deal with Rochelle." JT said

"JT, I can forgive you for keeping the relationship a secret from me but I can't forgive you for the time you slept with Deylia in my bed." I said

It wasn't until some more words were said that both JT and I noticed who heard the fight between us.

"Are you two done fighting now." Toby and Wren both said, this time both JT and I heard.

"Dad, how much of that did you hear?" JT asked Toby

"Enough to know that you and Deylia are more then just friends." Toby said

"Bella, I'm going to go back to my hotel now but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Wren said

'"Bye dad, I love you." I said

"I love you two, sweetie." Wren said

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

**Bella's POV**

I was finally home after shopping with Rochelle, Elizabeth, Rosie, and my Aunt Spencer. It was a long night but I managed to get a few hours of sleep. I didn't buy that much but I always loved to shop. I was barley even home for 5 minutes before my mom comforted me about something.

"Can you explain this to me Bella? Melissa asked and then handed me a bottle of pills.

"These are not mine." I said and it was the truth

"Well then why did I find them in your room? I was going threw some old magazines and I found a few that I knew you would still want so I put them on your bookshelf. That is when I found this bottle of pills." Melissa said

"Someone put those there trying to blame me for them but those pills are not mine." I said

"Who?" Melissa asked

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were Ryan's." I said

Then Melissa called Ian into the room. Ryan wasn't home at the time.

"I found these in my daughters room but she seems to claim that they are your sons." Melissa said

"The only way to find out the truth is to have both Bella and Ryan take a drug test." Ian said

"That seems fair. Bella can take one now and Ryan can take one when he gets back from his friends house." Melissa said

"I will just go buy them at the drug store so I should be back in about 30 minutes." Ian said before he left

"I can't believe you don't trust me, mom." I said

I ran upstairs and packed a duffel bag full of cloths and things. I went downstairs and my mom caught me just before I was able to leave.

"Bella, Where are you going?" Melissa asked

"To be with someone who actually trust's me." I said

"I trust you but I did find those pills in your room. That makes it really hard for me to believe you when the evidence is right there." Melissa said

I left without saying another word. I drove my car to the hotel my dad was staying at. I got out of the car and grabbed the duffel bag. I already knew what room he was staying in so I took the elevator to the 5th floor. I walked down the hallway and knocked on the correct door. My dad opened the door a minute later.

"Can I stay with you for a few days." I asked

"Bella of course you can but I need to know what is going on first." Wren said

I walked into the room and sat on one of the beds. I broke down in tears before I could tell my dad what happened.

"Your mom called me right before you showed up." Wren said

"Did she tell you why I left?" I asked

"No, all she told me was that you packed a bag and she thought you were headed to see me." Wren said

"Mom found a bottle a pills in my bedroom this morning." I said

"Bella, Please tell me the pill bottle is old and you didn't relapse again." Wren said

"The bottle isn't old but it's not new either. Mom wouldn't believe me when I told her that the pills are not mine. She asked me to take a drug test to prove I wasn't on them." I said

"Bella, I believe you but running away is only going to make you look guilty." Wren said

"Everyone thinks of me as this girl who takes drugs and I'm tired of it dad." I said

"I know it's hard but this is something that you are always going to struggle with." Wren said

"Dad, I couldn't even handle a breakup without it leading me back to drugs." I said

"Most people with Alcohol or Drug addiction issues will relapse at least once." Wren said

"How do I make sure that I never go back on drugs?" I asked

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear it but there is really no way to prevent you from relapsing again." Wren said

I started crying again and I eventually fell asleep. Hours later I woke up and had a late lunch with my dad.

"I talked to your mom again this afternoon." Wren said

"Does she want me to come home?" I asked

"She does but I told her that spending a few days with me might be what you need." Wren said

"That's good I guess." I said

"I am going to the varsity basketball game tonight at your school and I want you to come with me." Wren said

"Do I have to dad?" I asked

"Yes unless you would rather go home." Wren said

"Fine, I'll go with you." I said

I went to the basketball game with my dad. I was only supporting JT because he is family. Tyler got to play in the game as well. Rosewood high lost the game so basketball was over for the season. JT and Tyler played well even though they lost but it was a close game.

* * *

><p><strong>Deylia's POV<strong>

The drive to Toronto was fairly long so I took turns driving with Branden. 10 hours later we arrived in Canada. The drive only took about 8 hours but we stopped for lunch and also a few times for bathroom breaks. It was getting dark and also dinner time once we got to Branden's dads house. Branden hadn't seen his dad in almost 4 years so it was weird for him at first. Kelsey was there eating dinner but their mom was back at the hotel she was staying at.

"How was the drive?" Branden's dad asked

"Deylia and I split the driving so it wasn't that bad." Branden said

"I want you to meet my wife Amanda and this is our 3 year old daughter Ashley." Branden's dad said

"So you did leave Kelsey and I to start another family." Branden said

"I'm sorry it turned out this way Branden." Branden's dad said

"You made a choice dad. I tried to contact you. I didn't have an address or a phone number but I emailed several times and never once did I get a reply." Branden said

"Branden, dad is back in our lifes now so don't be mad at him anymore. I'm mad that I had to go through almost all of high school without him but I forgive dad and so should you." Kelsey said

"I'm sorry but I'm never going to get those 4 years back." Branden said

"How long have you two been dating for?" Branden's dad asked

"3 years." Branden said

"But the last year has been on/off." I said

"We dance together so even when our relationship is off we are still friends." Branden said

"Kelsey, how has life been without dance?" I asked

"Actually I'm teaching some dance classes now at the dance studio that Amanda owns. I'm also assisting her with the competitive students" Kelsey said

"She is teaching my class. I'm going to be the best dancer ever." Ashley said

"It's her first year in dance and she loves it." Ashley's mom said

"Maybe she will compete one day." Branden's dad said

"Dancing was never really your thing dad. It was mom who put both Kelsey and I into dance." Branden said

"I know but I have seen videos of Deylia, You, and Kelsey dancing." Branden's dad said

"What video's" I asked

"Your competitive performances are posted on a dance website. Amanda found them one day and showed them to me." Branden's dad said

"I saw the nationals performance where you and Deylia danced a duet to "All of Me"" Kelsey said

"I still can't believe we won and you never would have known that Branden and I had a big fight the night before that performance." I said

"Deylia, Can you not bring that up right now?" Branden asked

"Sorry." I said

"So Branden what are your plans for next year?" Branden's dad asked

"I got into NYU's dance program." Branden said

"I went there. After being in NYU's dance company for a few years I decided that I wanted to own my own studio." Ashley's mom said

"What about you Deylia, Are you a senior this year?" Branden's dad asked

"I'm actually a junior so I still have another year in high school." I said

"Kelsey has been helping us out a lot with Ashley." Ashley's mom said

"Kelsey stays here on the weekends to babysit for us so Amanda and I can go out without having to worry about Ashley." Branden's dad said

That night Kelsey slept on the floor in Ashley's room while Branden and I slept in the guest bedroom. I was worried how we were going to be able to sleep in the same bed without anything happening between us.

"Without you that dinner with my dad would have been so much harder to get through." Branden said

"Your dad seems nice and Kelsey seems to really like Ashley." I said

"Just think if Coco would of had the kid he or she would have been around 3 years old now." Branden said

"Branden, Why are you bringing that up?" I asked

"I just thought about it over dinner. How my life would be different if Coco and I were raising a kid right now." Branden said

"I'm actually glad she had the abortion because I don't think you and I would have gotten together if you had a kid with someone else." I said

We tried to sleep but it didn't work out as planned. Branden and I ended up making out with each other. We didn't go all the way but it lasted for a while.

"I forgive you for cheating on me Deylia." Branden said after the make out session.

"JT and I sort of got together but it was only to make you jealous." I said

"If you are still with him then we can't be together." Branden said

"I will break things off with JT soon, I promise Branden." I said

The next day Branden and I left to go back home after we had lunch. Before we left we said our goodbyes.

"It was nice seeing you even if it was only for less then 24 hours." Branden's dad said

"Dad, why didn't you try to contact Kelsey and I before mom got the PI to find you?" Branden asked

"I was scared of how you and Kelsey would react if you found out that I was getting married and having a kid with someone that wasn't your mom. It was the worst mistake of my life to leave you two. I missed Kelsey's high school graduation but I promise I will be there for yours Branden." Branden's dad said

"That was not a good enough reason to abandon us. Kelsey and I needed you and you were not there for us." Branden said

"Branden and I should get going since it is a long drive." I said

"Well bye and Branden I hope you decide to forgive me." Branden's dad said

The drive home was just as long as the drive there. We stopped for dinner and got home around 11 pm on Saturday night. On Sunday afternoon I met Bella at the hotel her dad was at so we could work on the project.

"JT is going to be here soon and my dad said he could help us." Bella said

"So how long are you staying with your dad?" I asked

"My mom wanted me home tonight but my dad is allowing me to stay until tomorrow morning. I will be going home after school tomorrow." Bella said

We had to get this project done today since it was due tomorrow. I decided to wait and break up with JT once the project was finished. A few hours later the project was done and I had to talk to JT.

"JT, What we had between us was great but it needs to be done. We can still be friends though." I said

"Deylia, Where you really into me or were you just trying to make Branden jealous?" JT asked

"Both actually. I love you but Branden and I have a lot of history together." I said

"Thanks for finally being honest." JT said

The next day I got to school at the same time Bella did. We parked right next to each other and we walked into school together.

"So are you and Branden back together now?" Bella asked

"Yes, I just hope I made the right decision. JT is a really great guy but my heart belongs to Branden." I said

Bella and I noticed two police officers and two police dogs standing in the front entrance hallway of rosewood high.

"Since when do we get our bags searched at school. I thought this was a safe high school." Bella said

As Bella and I were walking towards our lockers we heard overheard two teachers talking about the lockers and students cars also being searched while school is in session today.

"Are they even aloud to search our lockers and cars?" I asked

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**What is the truth behind the pills that Melissa found in Bella's bedroom?**

**Do you think Deylia made the right decision by going back to Branden?**

**Do you think Branden will forgive his dad for being absent?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	92. Chapter 88: Finding out the Truth

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Finding out the Truth**

**General POV**

Today at Rosewood high school the Rosewood police did locker and car cheeks. It was something that normally didn't happen in the school district since the schools in the district were normally safe. So far nothing bad had turned up until they checked Bella's locker and Deylia's car. Bella was standing next to her locker while the police searched and Deylia was standing outside her car while it was searched. After the drugs were found both girls were escorted to the principles office.

"Who is doing this to us?" Deylia asked

"When my mom found a bottle of pills in my bedroom I thought it was Ryan but he doesn't have my locker combination."

"He doesn't have my car keys either." Deylia said

"OMG, I know who did this to us." Bella said

"Who Bella?" Deylia said

"Tyler." Bella said

"No, my brother wouldn't do that to either of us." Deylia said

"Is there anyone else that has both my locker combination and a set of keys to your car?" Bella asked

"I don't want to believe it Bella but Tyler has been acting weird lately." Deylia said

It wasn't long before Melissa, Wren, Hanna, and Caleb had shown up the the school. Everyone was in a conference room so they could talk.

"Both girls are saying that the pills don't belong to either of them but until we find out who is responsible they are suspended." The Principal said

"What." Both Deylia and Bella said

"You girls can't be in school while the police investigate and try to figure out who is truly responsible for the pills." The Principal said

"What if we can tell you who we believe set us up?" Bella asked

"Then this other person would also be suspended until we can figure out the truth." The principal said

"So basically we would still be in trouble." Deylia said

"Yes, this school does not tolerate drug use of any kind and both of you had drugs in your possession." The principal said

"The person who we think is behind this is ..." Bella said but was interrupted

"No, we can't get him in trouble." Deylia said

"Are you going to tell me who he is or no?" The Principal asked

"No we can't. This person is really important to me, both of us actually so I'm sorry." Bella said

* * *

><p>Once Bella got home she was questioned by two very angry parents.<p>

"You better have a decent explanation of why drugs showed up in your locker today." Wren said

"I can't explain it but I can say I have nothing to do with it." Bella said

"Twice in less then a week a bottle of pills turned up in your possession so how can you say that they are not yours?" Melissa asked

"I haven't taken any drugs since summer." Bella said

"Bella, If you tell the truth we can help you." Wren said

"I am telling the truth so please believe me." Bella said

"How did the bottle of pills get in your bedroom and your locker?" Melissa asked

"Someone must have put them there to try and set me up." Bella said

"Who would do this to you Bella?" Wren asked

"My guess is Ryan was responsible for the pill bottle in my bedroom and either JT or Tyler are responsible for the pill bottle in my locker." Bella said

"What about Deylia? A bottle of pills showed up in her car." Melissa asked

"It's can't be her and Deylia isn't the only one to drive that car because she shares it with Tyler." Bella said

"We believe you Bella but you could get into some series trouble at school and if the school decides to get the police involved you can't lie about your history with drugs." Wren said

* * *

><p>Deylia's parents were also very angry.<p>

"How did a bottle of pills end up in your car Deylia?" Caleb said

"I don't know." Deylia said

"Did Bella give them to you?" Hanna asked

"No." Deylia said

"Don't lie to us about this Deylia. Having drugs on school property is a very series issue." Caleb said

"Someone else must have put them in my car." Deylia said

"Who Deylia?" Hanna asked

"JT was in my car last week so he could have put the pill bottle there or maybe Tyler put the pill bottle in the car while I was in Toronto with Branden." Deylia said

"Don't drag your brother into this Deylia." Caleb said

"I'm just saying it is a possibility that the pills are Tyler's since he does share the car with me." Deylia said

"Bella is a bad influence on both you and Tyler." Hanna said

"You can't forbid me from seeing my best friend." Deylia said

"Your mom and I will talk to Tyler when he gets home from school. Until then you are not to leave this house." Caleb said

Deylia listened to her parents wishes and stayed home for a little while. That didn't stop her from text messaging Branden and he picked her up after school.

"Do you want to go back to my house or is there somewhere else you want to go?" Branden asked

"I would love to go to the mall but if you don't want to then we don't have to." Deylia said

"I could just drop you off and pick you up later but then we don't get to spend time together." Branden said

Deylia and Branden then went to the mall together.

* * *

><p>JT just dropped Tyler off at home.<p>

"We need to talk to you now." Caleb said

"What is going on?" Tyler asked

"Are you taking drugs Tyler? The police found a bottle of pills in your sisters car and they also found a bottle in Bella's locker." Hanna said

"I can explain. I only took the drugs because they made me stronger so I could go back to sports faster." Tyler said

"So they are yours Tyler?" Caleb asked

"The bottle of pills in Deylia's car are mine but I didn't put the bottle of pills in Bella's locker." Tyler said

"Tyler, how did you get the pills?" Hanna asked

"Ryan has been getting them for me since Basketball season started." Tyler said

"Do you realize how much trouble you are going to be in? Deylia and Bella were both suspended today." Caleb asked

"I don't have to be in trouble if the school or the police don't find out they were mine." Tyler said

"Tyler, you can't let your sister and her best friend take the blame for something they didn't do." Hanna said

"Don't worry I planed to blame the entire thing on Ryan." Tyler said

"Just let your mom and I handle this. One wrong word to the principal or police will get you into some harsh legal troubles." Caleb said

"In case you don't know Branden was picking Deylia up when JT brought me home." Tyler said before leaving the room.

Tyler left so Hanna and Caleb could talk.

"What are we going to do about this Caleb?" Hanna asked

Are you talking about Deylia sneaking out or the situation with Tyler?" Caleb asked

"Both but I'm more worried about Tyler." Hanna said

"If Tyler admits to the principal that the pills are his then he is going to be kicked off both the basketball and baseball teams. If the police find out he will have to do community service at minimum. His chances of getting athletic scholarships will be gone and he may not even be able to get into college." Caleb said

"I'm worried about your job Caleb. If this gets into the papers you could loose your job Caleb. I remember when my dad almost lost his job because my friends and I did some stupid things as teenagers." Hanna said

"If they fire me over a headline that reads "Apple Ceo's teenage son gets busted for drugs at school" I will fight it because I did nothing wrong." Caleb said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tyler took the car he shares with Deylia and was headed towards Bella's house. Tyler didn't even know if Bella would talk to him but he had to try. Once Tyler got to Bella's house he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Bella answered so Tyler was lucky that he didn't have to deal with either of her parents. Bella let Tyler into the house but she didn't seem to happy to see him.<p>

"Why are you here right now Tyler?" Bella asked

"I heard what happened at school and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Tyler said

"Thanks for your concern Tyler." Bella said

"Where are your parents?" Tyler asked

"Upstairs talking. My mom wants to send me to this boarding school in the UK but my dad doesn't think it's a good idea. They don't even care what I think about it." Bella said

"Do you want to go to boarding school or not?" Tyler asked

"No, I was in a private school for 6 years and that was hard enough. Plus I can't imagine being that far away from everyone including you." Bella said

"So you do still care about me." Tyler said

"Yes Tyler, Always have and I always will care about you." Bella said

"I'm always thinking about you Bella." Tyler said

"I know we are broken up but I'm glad we were each others firsts." Bella said

"Me to. I came over here to tell you that the bottle of pills found in Deylia's car are mine but I didn't put the bottle of pills in your locker." Tyler said

"I am just supposed to believe your word for it?" Bella asked

"I never meant for your or my sister to get in trouble." Tyler said

"I just don't understand why you would take drugs after you know what I went through?" Bella asked

"Bella, I took the pills so I could get back to sports faster. Ryan has been giving them to me and I think he may have put the other bottle of pills in your locker." Tyler said

"Ryan doesn't have my locker combination though. I have only told Deylia, JT, and You my locker combination." Bella said

"Bella, Do you still have your locker combination written on a sticky note that you stuck on the mirror in your bedroom?" Tyler asked

"Yes, Ryan must have gone in my room to plant one bottle of pills and then found my locker combination so he decided to plant another one in my locker." Bella said

"I don't know how you can stand to live with him." Tyler said

"If it were up to me my parents would still be together and living in the same country." Bella said

"Do you want to help me take down Ryan?" Tyler asked

"I want to but I'm trying to get out of trouble and not get myself more involved." Bella said

"I just want to make sure Ryan hasn't tried to hurt you again? The thought of him touching you in an inappropriate way like he did outside your car a few months ago makes me want to throw up." Tyler asked

"No Tyler, he hasn't done anything like that to me since that day." Bella lied

"You can be honest with me Bella if Ryan ever does anything wrong like that again." Tyler said

Tyler was about to leave.

"Tyler wait. I lied to you about Ryan" Bella said

"What did he do to you?" Tyler asked

"One day recently I got drunk and so was Ryan. We kind of hooked up." Bella said

"Did he force you?" Tyler asked

"Not that time but another time after that he did." Bella said

"I'm so sorry Bella. Have you told anyone besides me about this?" Tyler asked

"No, I don't even know why I told you." Bella asked

Bella and Tyler hugged for a few minutes. Bella was crying and Tyler even had a few tears in his eyes. Tyler left before Melissa and Wren noticed he was there.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Do you think Bella and Tyler will end up getting back together?**

**What will happen to Tyler now that he confessed about the pills? **

**Will Ryan also get in trouble for the many bad things that he has done?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	93. Chapter 89: A Night to RememberForget

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know Cassandra and Cassidy are the same person. Cassandra's nickname is Cassidy.**

**A Night to Remember and Forget**

**Catalina's POV**

Christmas break had started. My older brother Jasper was visiting because he just finished another semester of University. My whole family went shopping for a Christmas tree this morning. Once we found the perfect one we brought it home to decorate. We only kept the ornaments that meant something to us so we had to buy some new ones this year.

Later on in the day my dad had to go to work. My mom was home for now but she said she was going to be out most of the night.

"Can Enzo eat dinner over here tonight?" I asked my mom

"Cat, sorry but it is going to be a no this time." My mom said

"Why?" I asked

"Your dad and I just are not comfortable if he is over here when neither of us are home." My mom said

"It's not like I'm going to be home alone with Enzo. Remember Jasper is here for a few weeks." I said

"True but I don't want Jasper to feel like he has stay home and watch you." My mom said

"Mom, It's fine. Catalina and I can watch a movie together. If she wants to invite Enzo over it doesn't really matter to me." Jasper said

Then our mom left.

"Please don't tell mom but I'm actually going out with friends." Jasper said

"You don't have any friends that live here." I said

"Actually I do. I didn't know until the flight last week but my roommate and a few of his friends live in another Philadelphia suburb." Jasper said

"So you are actually going to trust me alone." I said

"Yes but if Enzo comes over don't do anything our parents wouldn't want you to do." Jasper said

Jasper left and I immediately texted Enzo telling him he could come over if he wanted. He replied back yes almost right away. Enzo arrived to my house in less then an hour.

"I didn't expect you to come over here so fast." I said

"I had nothing else to do other then chores and Alex will do whatever chores I don't finish." Enzo said

"I know it's still a few days until Christmas but can I give you your gift early?" I asked

"Yes but I haven't gotten you anything yet." Enzo said

"Don't worry about it. I don't deserve a gift from you after the english paper scandal." I said

I gave Enzo his gift and he opened it.

"Wow, A Golden State Warriors NBA jersey. So this explains why you wanted to know my favorite basketball team." Enzo said

"The gift was actually my brothers idea but I'm glad you like it." I said

"Thank you Cat, I love this gift just as much as I love you." Enzo said

"Your welcome, I love you Enzo." I said

"What are your plans for the rest of break?" Enzo asked

"I want to spend more time with you." I said

"So your family just left you home alone." Enzo said

"My dad is working like usual. My mom had some book party tonight. Jasper went out with friends." I said

"When will I meet your older brother?" Enzo asked

"He is only home for like 2 more weeks and then he won't be back for awhile." I said

"That must be hard not having your brother around much." Enzo said

"When we still lived in Colorado Jasper would be home on the weekends sometimes. Sports kept him busy but he always had time for family. Now he will hardly be around because college baseball season extends past the end of spring semester which means that Jasper will be gone for at least half of the summer." I said

Enzo and I ate dinner. Then we spent time talking in my bedroom. We went from talking to making out. That moment I felt ready even though Enzo and I had never talked about his past. I had a boyfriend before but we never went all the way. I didn't know if Enzo has ever gone all the way with a girl or not which makes me a little unsure of my self at the moment.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Enzo said

"Why not?" I asked

"Cat I don't want to pressure you into things that you are not ready for yet." I said

"I am ready for this Enzo." I said

I closed my bedroom door so we could continue without being interrupted just in case my mom, dad, or brother got home.

"Are you even on the pill?" Enzo asked

"No but as long as you have protection we should be ok." I said

"I have a condom but I still think we should talk about this before we rush into things." Enzo said

"Fine lets talk." I said

I found out that Enzo has never had sex before. It made me feel better that both of us were going to experience this for the first time. Enzo and I went back to making out on my bed. It wasn't long before things did go further then just kissing. Moments after we were done I heard someone walking up the stairs and then a knock on my door.

"Can you give me a minute, I'm changing." I said

After I put cloths back on and I made Enzo hide before I opened the door. Thankfully it was just my brother but somehow he figured out what Enzo and I had been doing.

"Cat why did you do exactly what I told you not to do. Mom and dad are going to be so mad at you." Jasper said

"Mom and dad are not going to find out about this." I said

"They will if you end up pregnant." Jasper said

"Jasper I'm not stupid. Enzo and I used protection." I said

"I understand Cat because I lost mine was I was 16 but I thought you would be smart enough to wait until you are 18." Jasper said

Jasper walked away and then Enzo left. Before our parents got home that night Jasper did talk to me again.

"I should have known you would do something like that. After all it was my decision to leave you alone when I knew you would have your boyfriend over." Jasper said

"Enzo and I really love each other." I said

"I see that but I just hope that the two of you don't break up after high school." Jasper said

"Have you talked to Cassandra at all in the last three years?" I asked

"She emailed me a few weeks ago. Cassidy applied to do her senior year internship at UC - Denver medical school. She wanted a letter of recommendation from our dad. I felt so bad having to tell her that he no longer works there." Jasper said

"If you and Cassidy both do your senior year internship at UC - Denver medical school then maybe you two will get back together." I said

"I have other options. I'm considering applying for senior year internship at U Penn - Medical school." Jasper said

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"I would be a lot closer to you and our parents." Jasper said

"True but if you stay at UC - Denver then you can still play college football and baseball for another year." I said

"I can still play football and baseball at U Penn. The only difference would be the team I was playing on and the school I was playing for." Jasper

"Do what you want Jasper but Cassidy will be mad if she ends up at UC - Denver next year and you decide to go transfer to another school." I said

"I'm sure Cassandra moved on so even if we went to the same school next year that doesn't mean we would start dating again." Jasper said

"Cassidy was dating this guy and they got engaged but she broke it off last month." I said

"How do you know all that about my ex girlfriend?" Jasper asked

"Cassandra and I are Facebook friends." I said

"I get that Cassidy was like a big sister to you but isn't it a little weird considering how long her and I have been broken up?" Jasper asked

Before I could answer that question our mom got home. Before she could ask me was I was still awake I told her I was going to bed. I didn't go to bed right away because I went on to my Facebook and sent Cassandra a quick message.

"I thought it might be nice if you surprised Jasper for Christmas. I know he misses you even though he doesn't want to admit it." I sent Cassandra

_"Great idea. Email me your address and I will buy the plane ticket." Cassandra replied _

I sent Cassidy an email before I went to bed. The next morning when I check my emails she had already booked a flight to Philly.

* * *

><p>It is now the day before Christmas eve and Cassandra's flight was getting in this afternoon.<p>

"Jasper, can I borrow your rental car?" I asked

"If you tell me where you need to go or I can just drive you." Jasper said

"I'm just going to the gymnastics place so I can get a few hours of practice in." I lied

"Where is your gym bag?" Jasper asked

"Elizabeth has it because I left it in her brothers car last time we had practice." I said truthfully because I actually did leave me bag in JT Cavanaughs car.

On the way to the Philadelphia airport I stopped at the Cavanaughs house and picked up my gym bag. There were only a few houses in Rosewood bigger then the one I lived in and the Cavanaughs house was one of them. I got to the airport and Cassandra's flight arrived just in time.

"Thanks for inviting me." Cassandra said

"I just wanted to do something special for Jasper." I said

"Does he ever talk about me?" Cassandra asked

"Yes, he misses you and I still don't understand why the two of you had to break up." I said

"It was just the long distance that messed with our relationship. I keep thinking that if I had followed Jasper to UC - Denver instead of going to UCLA then we might have stayed together. I only decided to go to UCLA because I got an athletic scholarship." Cassandra said

"So are you still doing gymnastics?" I asked

"Yes but for me it's more about fun then winning. I'm not like you because my goal is to become a nurses so my focus is more on school then gymnastics." Cassandra said

"I am still trying to stay on track to compete in gymnastics at the summer Olympics." I said

I got home with Cassandra and Jasper was really surprised to see her. I told her to hide for a few minutes so Jasper didn't see Cassandra just yet.

"Cat, I thought you were going to the gymnastics place." Jasper said

"I actually went to pick up my gym bag from the Cavanaughs but I had something else better to do them gymnastics." I said

I motioned for Cassandra to come out of hiding.

"Surprise." Cassandra said

"Let me guess, Cat went to the airport to pick you up?" Jasper asked

"Yes and this surprise visit was all Cat's idea." Cassandra said

"Wow Cat, this explains why you have been so secretive the last few days." Jasper said

"I wanted to do something really special for you this Christmas." I said

"How long are you staying Cassidy?" Jasper asked

"I figured I would stay here until it was time for me to go back to UCLA." Cassidy said

I didn't know if my plan would work but both Jasper and Cassidy seemed happy to be spending time together. During the time that Cassidy was in town visiting Jasper I also got to hang out with her. The day arrived that Cassidy had to go back to the airport so she could go back to UCLA. Jasper also had to go to the airport on the same day so he could go back to UC - Denver. I wanted to ask if they had gotten back together yet but I figured Jasper would tell me if him and Cassandra were dating again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	94. Chapter 90: Holiday Traditions

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Holiday Traditions**

**General POV**

Everyone in Rosewood celebrates holidays in their own unique way. Most people in the town celebrate Christmas but others celebrate Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. Every year Rosewood has a tree lighting at city hall. This tree symbolizes all the holidays that you can celebrate at the end of the year. The tree lighting may have taken place a few weeks ago but people still stop by to look at the tree.

* * *

><p><em>DiLaurentis-Fields Family Christmas<em>

Ali and Emily were busy cleaning up from Christmas dinner. Alex and Enzo were another room talking.

"Did Catalina give you that shirt because it is her style of clothing and I have never seen you wear shirts like that?" Enzo asked

"She bought it for me, our moms don't really like it because they think it makes me look older. They want me to ask Catalina where she bought it from so I can return it." Alex said

"Cat bought me a Golden State Warriors NBA jersey." Enzo said

"Wow she must really love you." Alex said

"She does and so do I." Enzo said

"Did the two of you do it?" Alex asked

"How do you think I thanked her for the jersey." Enzo said

"You didn't have to sleep with her as a thank you, I bet Catalina would have been happy with a bracelet or something." Alex said

"It was sort of a in the moment type of decision. Don't blame me if she wanted to do it way more then I did." Enzo said

"Are you regretting it now?" Alex asked

"No but I still think we should have waited. Afterwords we got caught by her older brother who is now going to remember me as the boy that took his younger sisters virginity." Enzo said

"Well it would have been way worse if you were caught by Catalina's parents." Alex said

* * *

><p><em>DiLaurentis family Christmas<em>

Coco and Chanel were home for from Syracuse University. They both finished their first semester with average grades.

"Girls for new years Ali and Emily will be over here with Alex and Enzo." Cece said

"We already have plans for New Years." Both girls said

"What are these plans that you haven't told us about yet?" Jason asked

"Kelsey invited us and Jayde to Toronto for New Years so we can have a little get together before we have to go back to school." Coco said

"If that's how you want to spend your New Years then have fun." Cece said

"Are you mad that we won't be spending it with the two of you?" Chanel asked

"No because you girls are grown up so your mom and I shouldn't force you two to spend every holiday with us." Jason said

* * *

><p><em>Guzman family HanukkahChristmas_

Jade Montgomery Fitz was finally home after spending the first half of her break with the Fitz family. Since Jayde has two familys she wanted to spend some time with both. It was holiday dinner with just the family plus a few special guests. Jakes parents decided to visit since they don't get to see their son, daughter in law, and grand kids that often. They last time they saw each other was 7 months ago. Instead of the usual dinner for 4 it was dinner for 6.

"Leo, How is high school?" Jake's parents asked

"It's great. I have made some new friends and I'm happy focusing on school plus now that I'm done with karate I played freshman basketball this season." Leo said

"Jayde, how is Syracuse? We are all so happy you are going there." Jake's parents asked

"It's a lot different and harder then high school but I love it." Jayde said

"Jake and I are both proud of Jayde. She's really trying hard to keep her grades up." Aria said

After dinner Leo and Jayde opened there presents. Leo got a new bicycle even though he can't ride it until the spring and a few gift cards. Jayde also got some gift cards, lip gloss, and 4 tickets to a basketball game at Syracuse university. Jayde didn't know that there was an even bigger present that she would receive later.

Later that night Ezra and Katie showed up unexpectedly. Ezra handed Jayde the keys to a brand new car.

"You got her a new car?" Jake asked

"Yes, Jayde was telling me how she couldn't drive her car to Syracuse because it was older and had a ton of miles on it." Ezra said

"Thank you." Jayde said

"Why don't you and Katie go take it for a test drive." Ezra said

As soon as Katie and Jayde left the questions from Jake's parents were just beginning. Ezra also took Katie's car back home because he figured that Jayde would take Katie home later.

"Who was that?" They asked

"Ezra is an old friend of Aria and Katie is his daughter." Jake said

"Aria is probably close with him if he just bought your daughter a brand new car." They said

"Ezra and I dated but it was a really long time ago. Now we are friends because Jayde and Katie are friends." Aria said

"It seemed like more then that to us." They said

"Aria would tell me if something more was going on." Jake said

"Jake maybe we should just tell them." Aria said

"Tell us what? Are the you two separating?" They asked

"No, it nothing like that but it is a complicated situation." Jake said

Jayde got back home with Katie.

"Katie wants to know if she can spend the night?" Jayde asked her parents.

"I think it's better if Katie stays over another night." Jake said

"Mom tell dad he's being unfair and Katie can stay." Jayde said

"You and Katie have been spending a lot of time together. Not that it's a bad thing but tonight is just not a good night for her to sleep over." Aria said

"I don't even have to listen to dad since-" Jayde was cut off by Jake

"Jayde if you finish that sentence -" Jake tried saying but Jayde didn't listen

"Your not really my dad." Jayde said

It was to late and now the secret was out.

"Wow, so this is the big secret that your parents were keeping from us tonight." Jake's parents said

"I have only known my self for 15 months but they have known my entire life." Jayde said

Jake's parents were clearly upset but Jake seemed more upset at Jayde for spilling the secret.

"Jayde just go up to your room and go to bed please. Either your mom or I will take Katie home." Jake said

"I hate how you treat me like I'm still a little kid." Jayde said

"We will talk about this in the morning." Jake said

"Goodnight, I guess now is a bad time to ask if I can go to Toronto to see Kelsey over New Years with Coco and Chanel?" Jayde asked

"Your dad and I will think about it Jayde." Aria said

* * *

><p><em>Montgomery Family Christmas<em>

It would be the first Christmas in LA for Mona, Mike, and Xanthe who just turned 15. Xanthe got all A's so far in her new high school. She even meet a boy at school but they were just friends.

* * *

><p><em>Kahn Family Christmas<em>

Now that Jenna and Noel were together it felt like family again to Adam and Drew. Their parents were not married and they probably would never be but living together was all they could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><em>CavanaughKingston family Christmas_

Every Christmas since Bella moved to the US the Kingston's and the Cavanaugh's would always celebrate the holiday together. Some years they did it at the Kingston's house and other years at the Cavanaugh's house. This year the family gathering was at the Kingston's house. Melissa and Wren were able to be in the same room without fighting. Bella loved seeing her parents together even if they were still apart. Everyone got lots of presents and it was almost like a normal family gathering. Ryan and Ian were away visiting their family which made Bella happy.

"Tyler gave me this to give to you." JT told Bella

Bella opened the gift and card attached. Inside Bella found a snowflake necklace.

"How is Tyler? I haven't been able to talk to him in a few weeks." Bella asked

"Not great but his parents did hire him a Lawyer and she seems to be winning his case so far." JT said

"Deylia told me Tyler isn't allowed back at school and their parents won't allow me to go visit him. I have tried to call Tyler but it always goes to voicemail." Bella said

"Both You and Tyler still love each other. Remember Romeo and Juliet ended up together even though it was a tragic ending." JT said

* * *

><p><em>Rivers family Christmas<em>

Everyone was trying to have a good Christmas even though Tyler was in trouble at the moment. Hanna and Caleb are doing everything they can to get him out of it. Deylia and Branden were officially back together but they still had some trust issues to work out.

"Is there any way you can sneak Bella over." Tyler asked Deylia.

"I can try but mom and dad have told me that I can only Bella if I go to Bella's house." Deylia said

"We have to find a way." Tyler said

"With mom working mostly from home now I don't think it's going to work out without us getting caught." Deylia said

"Tell mom to take Darcy and Will somewhere while dad is at work." Tyler said

"I will try but I can't guarantee anything." Deylia said

Deylia got a text from Bella and the text was for Tyler.

"Bella said "Tell Tyler thank you for the snowflake necklace." Deylia told Tyler.

"Text her back saying "I miss you and I hope to see you soon." Tyler said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	95. Chapter 91: Ready for a New Year

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is the New Years chapter but I will not be doing New Years for all the familys because only a few will be included in this chapter.**

**Ready for a New Year**

**General POV**

Christmas was over and now everyone was getting ready for the new year.

_DiLaurentis/DiLaurentis fields new years_

Coco and Chanel had gone on a trip with Jayde to visit Kelsey in Toronto. Cece and Jason invited Ali, Emily, Alex, and Enzo over. Jason told Enzo that Catalina could come over as well. When Cece and Jason were setting up the dinner table they got into a little argument.

"We have to set the table for 8 instead of 6." Jason said

"Last time I counted you, me, plus Alison's family was only 6 since our kids are in Toronto." Cece said

"Well I told Enzo to invite Catalina and her brother over." Jason said

"First of all I don't know who they are and second of all I never agreed to it." Cece said

"Catalina is Enzo's girlfriend and her older brother is home from University of Colorado." Jason said

"I wish you hadn't told me last minute, How are we going to have enough food now?" Cece said

"Don't worry about it, Emily and Ali are bringing over an appitiser and a dessert." Jason said

The dinner was interesting. After dinner Cat's brother had a little chat with Enzo.

"You need to stay away from my sister." He said

"Cat and I are in love. I'm sorry if we took things a little to far last week but you have to know Cat was the one that wanted it to go that far." Enzo said

"Just talk to Cat because I found this last night." He said handing Enzo a piece of paper.

All it said was "Regret" multiple times. Enzo went to talk to Catalina. He found her outside freezing because she wasn't wearing a coat.

"Here, take this." Enzo said handing cat his jacket.

"Thanks." Cat said and Enzo noticed tears in her eyes.

"Can we talk about this?" Enzo asked showing Cat the "Regret" paper.

"How did you get that?" Cat asked

"Your brother found it and gave it to me." Enzo said

"I don't want to do what we did last week again for a long time." Cat said

"Neither do I." Enzo said

"Have you told anyone?" Cat asked

"My sister knows." Enzo said

"So if Alex knows then Elizabeth probably knows as well." Cat said

* * *

><p><em>CavanaughKingston Family New Years_

Everyone was gathered at the Kingston house for New Years. Melissa's boyfriend Ian and his son Ryan were there so it was supper awkward for Bella. She was having a good time until Ian proposed to Melissa. Bella ran out of the house upset. She thought she was leaving unnoticed but her dad followed her. They were siting on the front porch talking.

"Running away from your problems is only going to make matters worse." Wren said

"I'm sorry, I guess because that was something you always did that's why I do it to." Bella said

"Where were you planing on going?" Wren asked

"No where far, just somewhere I could think." Bella said

"I can't imagine how hard it is for you. This might make you feel better, your mom said she had to think about it and she didn't want to get married if you were not ok with it." Wren said

"The thing is I'm not ok with it. Maybe a few years down the road but it has only been a 6 1/2 months since you and mom divorced." Bella said

"I know I'm going back to London in a few days but I will be thinking about you everyday. I am here for you to talk anytime even though it will only be over the phone." Wren said

* * *

><p><em>Rivers Family New Years<em>

Hanna and Caleb where under a lot of stress and it was putting a strain on their marriage. By now everyone knows about Tyler since it is all over the newspapers. internet, and TV News. Originally they had planned to visit Caleb's mom in Montecito, CA. Caleb's dad was also going to be there because they had planed a family reunion. Since Tyler was still under house arrest he couldn't travel they decided as a family it was best if they didn't go. Instead Caleb's dad had come to Rosewood. Caleb's mom wasn't able to travel because of her health.

Hanna was talking on the phone to her friends. Deylia and Tyler were on another phone listening in.

"You do realize if dad looses his job it's going to be all because of you." Deylia said

"I made a plan for when I am in court. Ryan has to tell the truth under oath." Tyler said

"All Ryan did was sell the pills to you." Deylia said

"Deylia, He is more involved then you think. I asked Ryan to stay away from Bella and he said he would only do that if I gave him money. Ryan blackmailed me into buying pills that he stole." Tyler said

"So you have been paying Ryan to stay away from Bella." Deylia said

"Yes but according to Bella he didn't listen." Tyler said

"What did Ryan do to Bella?" Deylia asked

"I'm only telling you this because you will find out in court. Ryan and Bella had sex a few times. Bella told me the first time Ryan got her drunk and guilted her into it. Then another time after that Ryan forced her into it." Tyler said

"When did Bella tell you this Tyler because she hasn't said a word to me about it?" Deylia asked

"It was the day that you and Bella were caught with drugs at school. I went over to Bella's house to tell her how sorry I was. I knew something was bothering her. At first Bella didn't want to tell me but then she told me what happened with her and Ryan." Tyler said

"That is so awful. It was bad enough that Bella had to live with Ryan but she was going through something worse and didn't even tell her best friend about it." Deylia said

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later - Tylers court day<em>

Tyler Rivers was going to court today. The entire Rivers family was there except for Darcy and Will because they were at school and this didn't concern them. Deylia was there to support her brother. Bella Kingston had skipped school and drove to the courthouse. Bella couldn't be in the actual court room but she waited. Hours later Tyler had walked out of the courtroom followed by Deylia and their parents. Tyler wasn't in handcuffs so it was a good sign. He walked over to were Bella was waiting even though his parents had wanted him to follow them.

"How long have you been waiting here for me?" Tyler asked

"All day, so how did things go?" Bella asked

"I'm cleared of all charges. I'm even able to go back to school next week. Our plan to bring Ryan down worked." Tyler said

"It was more like your plan but I'm glad things worked out." Bella said

Both Bella and Tyler saw Ryan being brought out of the courthouse in handcuffs. His dad was right behind him. It must have been hard for Ian to arrest his own son but Bella and Tyler didn't care.

"Bella, Ryan won't be able to hurt you again I promise." Tyler said

"I think I'm ready to give us another chance if you are." Bella said

"We'll talk about it another day. Right now my family is waiting for me." Tyler said

Bella and Tyler kissed. Both of them would have done more then just kissing if they were somewhere more private. Tyler walked over to where his parents and Deylia were waiting. Bella left and went home.

"Why were you at the courthouse today?" Melissa asked

"I'm sorry that I skipped school to be there for Tyler." Bella said

"I'm not mad but we do need to talk about some things." Melissa said

"Do you know what happened in the court room?" Bella asked

"Only some of it but most importantly why didn't you tell me what Ryan did to you?" Melissa asked

"I was scared that you wouldn't believe me mom." Bella said

"Does your dad know about this?" Melissa asked

"No, I almost told him right before he left but I didn't." Bella said

"I want you to know Ryan will be in Jail, for how long I don't know. I will be asking for a restraining order between him and you so if he ever gets out he won't be able to hurt you anymore." Melissa said

"In better news I think Tyler and I are going to give our relationship another chance." Bella said

"I'm happy for you Bella." Melissa said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	96. Chapter 92: Sadie Hawkins Dance

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The main characters for this chapter will be Rosie Cavanaugh and Leo. Katie Fitz will also be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

**Rosie's POV**

Tonight was the Sadie Hawkins dance at Rosewood High. I was going with Leo as a date. My mom knew this but my dad still thought Leo and I were just friends. It was Friday after school and the dance was in just a few hours. I took the bus home from school and Leo was with me so we could do some homework together before the dance. Leo and I were in my room talking.

"I'm going to LA with my parents over mid winter break to see Xanthe." Leo said

"Can I go to, I really want to see her?" I asked

"It's a family trip so I would have to ask my parents first but if your parents can pay for your plane ticket then it shouldn't be a problem. My parents can only afford to go because my Aunt and Uncle bought the plane tickets for us." Leo said

"Never mind because I probably have a show jumping competition then anyway." I said

"Now that I'm not doing karate my dad wants me to do some after school activity so I just auditioned for the school musical. It's Romeo and Juliet the musical so I figured since we had to read the play this semester in English 9 that it would be perfect." Leo said

"Are they still doing auditions?" I asked

"The regular auditions ended yesterday and the callbacks start on Monday so it might be to late for you. " Leo said

"To bad, which part to you audition for?" I asked

"Romeo but lots of people auditioned so there's a slim chance that I would actually get the part." Leo said

"Did a lot of people audition for Juliet?" I asked

"Not that many but Katie Fitz will end up with the part anyway since her dad is stage manager and director." Leo said

"That seems like an unfair advantage." I said

"It is but Katie has lots of acting experience and I may also have a slight advantage with her dad being involved in the play." Leo said

"How? I thought Katie's family just moved here over the summer?." I asked

"They did but my mom and Katie's dad have known each other for a long time and have a complicated history together." Leo said

"Really, like did they used to date awhile back?" I asked

"Yes but it's also more then that, Jayde and I don't have the same biological father. Katie and my sister Jayde are half sisters." Leo said

"Your family is even more complicated then mine. Growing up I thought having family in two different countries was hard." I said

"Remember I have family on two different sides of the united states now so I understand how hard that is." Leo said

"Can you use that advantage and get me an audition please? I know it would be for a play but the thought of you kissing another girl bothers me. " I asked

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. I wouldn't want Katie to be upset though if you get the part instead of her." Leo said

"Katie seems nice though. She drove me home from school a few days ago when I missed the bus." I said

"Katie has a bad side and I wouldn't want her to use it on you." Leo said

* * *

><p>Instead of doing homework we started making out on my bed. I didn't want things to go all the way but I also didn't want Leo to stop kissing me. Things got more heated between us. I was about to stop Leo from going any farther but of course we had to be interrupted by my dad at a bad time.<p>

"Rosie Sophia Cavanaugh." Toby yelled

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like." I said

"I'm taking Leo home now and Rosie we will talk about this later." Toby said

"Bye Rosie, I'll see you at the dance tonight." Leo said

"No you won't Leo because Rosie is not going to the dance." Toby said

"Dad, you are being so unfair." I said

"Life isn't always fair Rosie." Toby said

* * *

><p>My dad took Leo home and I got ready for the dance even though my dad said I couldn't go. My dad got home and I heard him talking to me mom.<p>

"Did you know about Leo and Rosie?" Toby asked

"Who do you think was driving them around for the last 10 months. Aria and I took turns driving them to and from the movies, the mall, the park, and where ever else they went on there dates." Spencer said

"Whatever they had between them needs to be over." Toby said

"Calm down Toby, you are acting just like my dad was when he first found out about the two of us." Spencer said

"Spence, It's one thing for Rosie to lie to me but you knew about Rosie and Leo for months and didn't tell me." Toby said

"Don't feel bad, Leo's dad didn't now about them yet either." Spencer said

"He does now because I told him what Leo and Rosie were up to when I dropped Leo off at his house." Toby said

"You can't help who our kids fall in love with." Spencer said

"It's not Leo I have a problem with. Rosie is only 15, she has a full life ahead of her and doesn't need to get seriously involved with a boy." Toby said

"I didn't know Rosie's relationship with Leo was that serious." Spencer said

"I caught them today in Rosie's room." Toby said

"You don't think they were going to have sex do you?" Spencer asked

"Not yet but if I hadn't stopped them then maybe. Toby said

"We really need to have that talk with Rosie." Spencer said

"I agree or Rosie is going to end up just like Elizabeth and I really don't want to go through that again." Toby said

"So what do we tell Rosie? It's not like I want her having sex anymore then you do." Spencer asked

"We tell Rosie that if she goes that far with Leo then she needs to use protection and if Leo doesn't have any condoms then she needs to ask JT for some." Toby said

"I think Rosie should be on birth control just like Elizabeth and Rochelle are." Spencer said

"Yes but Rosie needs to know that even birth control isn't 100 percent effective and she has to take it every single day around the same time of day or else they might not work right." Toby said

"The reason why the doctors said the birth control didn't work for me was because of the drugs I took in high school. They messed with my body leaving me with chemical and hormonal imbalance." Spencer said

* * *

><p>I asked Elizabeth to sneak me out and take me to the school dance. We took Rochelle's car because even though Elizabeth had her drivers licence she didn't have her own car. When I got to the dance it was already halfway over. I didn't care because I had to see Leo. I walked in the dance and found Leo with Katie. He was so busy talking to Katie that he didn't even see me there. Before I knew it Leo and Katie kissed. I ran back outside not wanting to see the kiss. I called the first person on my speed dial which happened to be my dad. I should have called my mom but I didn't think about first.<p>

"Dad, It's Rosie. Can you please come pick me up?" I said in tears

"Where are you?" Toby asked

"Rosewood High, I went to the dance even though you told me not to." I said

My dad was at Rosewood High a short time later to pick me up. I got in the passenger side of his truck.

"You got exactly what you wanted." I said

"What do you mean Rosie?" Toby asked

"Leo cheated on me with Katie Fitz. Elizabeth drove me here and I missed half the dance. When I walked into the gym I saw Leo with Katie dancing and they kissed." I said

"Rosie, I'm so sorry" Toby said

"How are you and mom able to stay married for so long?" I asked

"Rosie, we love each other, even when your mom or I make mistakes we find a way to forgive each other." Toby said

Once we got home I had dinner with the rest of the family even though I really didn't feel like eating. Later that night JT and I talked.

"So what happened at the dance?" JT asked

"Why do boys always have to screw up the relationship?" I asked

"Rosie it's not always that way. Remember I was the one that got cheated on." JT said

"I thought Leo was the perfect guy until I saw him kissing Katie Fitz." I said

"If you and Leo were meant to be then you will find a way to forgive him." JT said

"Thanks but your first relationship didn't work out and I'm not sure if mine will either." I said

"If you think it will help I will talk to Katie Fitz for you. I would even date Katie if it keeps her away from Leo." JT said

"You really would start a fake relationship with Katie for me?" I asked

"I would do anything to protect my favorite sister." JT said

I went to bed and I was still upset about Leo kissing Katie. Having to see it was bad enough but before I could fall asleep **A** sent me a photo text of the kiss with a note saying **"****Don't let Katie Fitz steal your boyfriend - A"**.

* * *

><p><em>Monday at school.<em>

I have been ignoring all of Leo's calls of the weekend. He doesn't know why I'm mad at him because he doesn't even know I saw the kiss between him and Katie. JT drove me to school so I didn't have to take the bus. I was at my locker when Leo walked up to me.

"Did you dad take your cell phone because I have been trying to call you all weekend?" Leo asked

"No, I was just busy." I said

"So busy that you didn't have time to talk to your boyfriend." Leo said

"On Saturday I went to work with my dad and yesterday I was at the stables all day training." I said

"I got you an audition for the musical today at lunch." Leo said

"Thanks but I don't want to do the musical anymore if you are going to be in it." I said

"What, the other day you wanted to get cast as Juliet so you didn't have to see me kissing another girl." Leo said

"Funny you should say that because I did see that little kiss you shared with Katie at the Sadie Hawkins dance on Friday." I said

"Rosie that kiss with Katie didn't mean anything to me." Leo said

"When were you planing on telling me that you cheated?" I asked

"I called you so many times over the weekend because I wanted to tell you. I kissed Katie because she made me." Leo said

"I find that hard to believe." I said

"I told you Katie had a bad side and she used it on me to get the kiss she wanted. I only kissed Katie because she told me that she would ask her dad to give you an audition but only if I kissed her first." Leo said

"Leo, there had to have been another way to get me that audition." I said

"Rosie please do your best at this audition because if Katie gets the part then I did it all for nothing and I really don't want to loose you." Leo said

"I will audition but for now we are breaking up. I will let you know if I can ever trust you again." I said

At lunch I auditioned for Romeo and Juliet the musical. I don't know if I was good enough to get the part. At the end of the week the cast list for the musical was posted.

_Leo Guzman as Romeo Mantaque_

_Katie Fitz as Juliet Capulet _

I was disappointed when I didn't see my name but then at the bottom of the page I did see my name.

_Rosie Cavanaugh as Understudy for Katie Fitz_

This meant I had to learn the Juliet part of the play but I would only be able to perform it on stage if Katie Fitz couldn't. Being the replacement for Katie was not what I wanted but at least I sort of got a role in the musical.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Did Leo make a huge mistake by kissing Katie Fitz in order to get Rosie Cavanaugh a musical audition?**

**Will Rosie ever forgive Leo? Will Rosie and Leo get back together?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	97. Chapter 93: Gymnastics plus more drama

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The main characters for this chapter will be Elizabeth Cavanaugh and Catalina Bancroft. Other Characters to appear in this chapter will be JT Cavanaugh, Enzo DiLaurentis - Fields, and Alex DiLaurentis Fields.**

**Gymnastics and Some Life Changing News**

**General POV**

It was Valentines day in Rosewood but it was also the day of an important Gymnastics competition. Both Elizabeth and Catalina would be competing against each other. Gymnastics is important for both of these girls even though the support from each of their families isn't always there.

Elizabeth was stretching at home before she went to the gym for a before competition practice. Currently only her and Toby were at home. The rest of the family had other plans.

"Dad, you are still coming to the competition right?" Elizabeth asked

"I will do my best. I have to go into the office for a little while but I should be able to make it just in time for the competition to start." Toby said

"It's not fair how everyone is busy." Elizabeth said

"Well Rochelle is at U Penn for prospective students weekend, JT had a pre season baseball practice, and your mom is at the stables with Rosie for her trick riding lesson." Toby said

"How is Rosie going to have time to do trick riding, show jumping, be an understudy in the school musical, and keep her grades up?" Elizabeth asked

"So far Rosie is managing all that but your right and I will have to talk to your mom about that." Toby said

Toby dropped Elizabeth off at the gym and he promised her that he would return later. Catalina was already at the gym when Elizabeth got there.

"Is your family going to be at the competition?" Elizabeth asked

"Just my mom. My dad has to work and my brother is in Colorado for university." Catalina said

"I talked to Alex and she said both her and Enzo will be here for the competition." Elizabeth said

"I wonder why Enzo didn't tell me." Catalina said

"He probably wanted to surprise you." Elizabeth said

"Good luck today." Catalina said

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm fine, I think it's just nerves but I'm not usually this nervous." Catalina said

Hours later the competition had began. Toby made it right on time like he promised Elizabeth. Catalina's mom was also here. Alex and Enzo were there to support the girls as well.

Cat was on floor first. Her floor routine music was "Ya Better Believe" by Max Morgan. Elizabeth's first event was uneven bars. At the end of round one Catalina was leading by 2 full points.

In the second round Cat was on the vault and Elizabeth was on the Beam. Catalina's vault was great but her landing was off. Elizabeth on the other hand had an amazing Beam routine. Catalina still had the lead but it was only by 1 point.

Round three had Cat on the uneven bars and Elizabeth was on the Vault. Unfortunately for Elizabeth the vault was her worst event. By the end of round 3 Catalina was now leading by 3 points.

Round four had Cat on the Beam and Elizabeth on the floor. Even though the Floor was Elizabeths best event it was going to be nearly impossible to beat Cat since the beam was Catalina's best event. Cat was up one Beam before Elizabeth had her floor routine. Elizabeth was watching Catalina on Beam and she noticed Cat's hands shaking. Elizabeth knew Cat would win this competition as long as she had a great dismount off the beam. Unfortunately for Cat that did not happen.

As she was about to start her dismount Cat took a terrible fall of the beam. Once this happened the crowd got silent and everyone had their eyes on Catalina. She fell and she wasn't moving. Once the paramedics arrived they put Catalina on a stretcher and she was taken to a hospital.

The competition had to go on and Elizabeth didn't know what to do so she talked to her coach.

"I can't do this." Elizabeth said

"Yes you can. The floor is your best event. With Catalina out you have a great chance of wining." She said

"I can't take the state championship title knowing Catalina was supposed to win it. It wouldn't be fair to her." Elizabeth said

"If you want to withdraw from the competition then you can but that still isn't going to give the win to Catalina." She said

"I'll do it but if I win I am giving my trophy to Cat." Elizabeth said

"You can do that but the National Gymnastics committee would still have your name in the winners book." She said

Elizabeth did her floor routine to "Love Runs Out" by One Republic. It was the best floor routine she has ever done in competition. Elizabeth won the competition.

"Congrats." Toby said

"Thanks but I only won because of Catalina's injury." Elizabeth said

"Your mom texted me and she wants to know where to meet for dinner." Toby said

"Actually can you drive me to the hospital so I can see how Catalina is?" Elizabeth asked

"What if I take you tomorrow because Your mom was really looking forward to dinner so she make it up to you for not being at the competition." Toby said

"I guess I can wait and see Catalina tomorrow." Elizabeth said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Catalina was waking up in the hospital. Both Alex and Enzo where in the room. Both of Catalina's parents were there but they where in the hallway talking to a doctor. Surprisingly Cat had no broken bones but she was still in a lot of pain.<p>

"Your awake." Alex said to Cat.

"What happened?" Cat asked

"You don't remember." Alex said

"All I remember was feeling really dizzy and my hands were shaking and then I blacked out." Cat said

"You were on the balance beam and you took a bad fall." Alex said to Cat

"There is more Cat." Enzo said

"What is something wrong with me?" Cat asked Enzo

"Your pregnant." Enzo said

"How is that possible when we only did it that one time and we used protection?" Catalina asked

"I'm surprised to but sometimes things happen and you are two months along Catalina." Enzo said

"Do my parents know?" Catalina ask

"I think the doctor is telling them right now." Enzo said

_One week later_

Catalina was out of the hospital and back at home. Her parents were barley talking to her and Cat spent most of her time in her own bedroom. Cat was currently on a Skype call with Jasper.

"How are things going in Colorado?" Cat asked Jasper

"Good but I'm actually in LA for a week." Jasper said

"Why?" Cat asked

"I'm spending the week off with Cassandra." Jasper said

"So you two are back together?" Cat said

"Yes and actually Cassidy is pregnant. Do you remember when you had Cassidy surprise me in Rosewood two months ago?" Jasper said

"Yes and funny you should say that because I'm actually pregnant to. I'm two months along as well." Catalina said

"Do mom and dad know?" Jasper asked

"Yes. I heard them fighting, dad doesn't want me living here and mom is trying to change his mind." Catalina said

"Where are you going to live?" Jasper asked

"Enzo's I guess but he hasn't really talked me either since I got out of the hospital last night." Catalina said

"Well good luck working things out." Jasper said

"Good luck to you as well." Catalina said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Catalina is pregnant, What do you think she should do?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	98. Chapter 94:Talking about Changes in Life

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The characters for this chapter will be Elizabeth Cavanaugh, JT Cavanaugh, Catalina Bancroft, Alex DiLaurentis - Fields, and Enzo DiLaurentis - Fields**

**Talking about Changes in Life**

**General POV**

It was almost the end of February and another week of school has come and gone for Rosewood High School students. JT Cavanaugh was driving Elizabeth Cavanaugh home from school sine he was being a nice older brother.

"Do you have baseball after school." Elizabeth asked

"No, because the coach wants us to have a 5 hour practice before tomorrows game." JT said

"That doesn't sound fun." Elizabeth said

"I have to leave our house at 7 AM to pick up Tyler by 715 AM and be at practice by 8AM since we are still using the indoor field in Philly. The game starts at 115 PM so I'm lucky if I get home by dinner time." JT said

"Well can you take me to Catalina's house instead of home? She has been out of the hospital for a week and has not been in school all week. I'm just really worried about her because of what she is going through." Elizabeth said

"What's wrong with Cat besides the fact that she fell of the Balance Beam almost two weeks ago?" JT asked

"Cat doesn't want me telling people so you have to pretend you don't know." Catalina found out she was two months pregnant while she was in the hospital." Elizabeth said

"Last school year it was you, this school year it's Catalina. I wonder who is going to get pregnant next school year?" JT said

"It won't be me considering I am done dealing with boys at least while I am in High School." Elizabeth said

"Is the father of Catalina's baby anybody I know?" JT asked

"Enzo DiLaurentis - Fields is Cat's boyfriend and the father." Elizabeth said

* * *

><p>JT drove Elizabeth to Catalina's house.<p>

"Do you want me to stay or would you rather call me when you want to be picked up?" JT asked

"Will you come in with me? I might need some help figuring out what to say." Elizabeth asked

Elizabeth and JT walked into the Bancroft house. The first person they saw was Catalina's mom.

"Can we talk to Catalina? I'm her friend Elizabeth Cavanaugh and this is my brother JT." Elizabeth said

"Catalina is in her room. Up the stairs and the second door on the left." Cat's mom said

Once we got to Cat's room we walked right in since her door was open. Catalina and her dog Roxie were siting on Cat's bed.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked

"Ok, but not great." Cat said

"I think you meet him before but this is my brother JT." Elizabeth said

"I remember JT. He picked you up from the Gym a few times." Cat said

"Speaking of the Gym, my new gymnastics partner is Tori Thompson." Elizabeth said

"Lucy for you because Tori is ranked lower then you are." Cat said

"I miss competing with you Catalina because you are always so competitive and Tori just wants to beat her personal best. Cat, even though you were mean at times you motivated me to be a better gymnast." Elizabeth said

"When did you start a Gymnastics channel on you tube?" Cat asked

"A long time ago actually but I just started uploading Gymnastics videos again." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth thought she could help you because she was pregnant before." JT said

"Really, I didn't know." Cat said

"JT, why did you say that?" Elizabeth said

"I'm sorry I thought Catalina knew." JT said

"In the fall of my Freshman year." Elizabeth said

"What happened?" Cat asked

"I decided I didn't want the baby so I got an abortion. I wouldn't advise you to do that because it left me feeling really hurt and guilty for months." Elizabeth said

"It's to late for me to get an abortion anyway. I will either keep it or adopt." Cat said

"If you need anything let us know." JT said

"Actually can you give me a ride to Enzo's. I'm going to ask him if I can live with him. I can't live here with my parents being so not supportive." Cat said

"Sure, no problem." JT said

Catalina packed a suitcase with cloths and a few other important things. Cat told her mom she was leaving but not exactly where she was going before she left.

"Mom, I really need to go stay with a friend for a few days." Catalina said

"Are Elizabeth's parents ok with this?" Cat's mom asked

"Yes, my parents love having house guests staying at our house. We have a guest bedroom and my cousin has had stayed with us before." Elizabeth said

* * *

><p>Catalina got in the car with JT and Elizabeth. Cat even took Roxie with since she was more her dog then her parents dog.<p>

"Maybe Catalina should stay with us." JT said

"This way you would have to lie to your parents cat." Elizabeth said

"I want to stay with Enzo. He's my boyfriend and we need to talk about some things anyway." Cat said

Elizabeth and JT dropped Catalina and the dog off at Enzo's house. JT and Elizabeth went home once Catalina and Roxie walked in the house.

"Is Enzo here?" Cat asked Alex

"Yes, He is in his bedroom, I'm not so sure Enzo is in the talking mood but you can try." Alex said

"Is Enzo taking this as hard as I am?" Cat asked

"When he's not at school, Enzo is home in his bedroom. Our moms know something is up but they don't know you are pregnant." Alex said

"Well that's better then me because I haven't gone to school all week." Cat said

Cat knocked in Enzo's bedroom door and a minute later he opened it.

"We need to talk." Cat said

"Yes we do." Enzo said

"Is there a reason why you have not answered any of my calls or texts?" Cat asked

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean to ignore you. I have just been doing a lot of thinking." Enzo said

"It's ok, I have been thinking about this pregnancy a lot." Cat said

"Do you want to keep it?" Enzo asked

"Can we really take care of a baby at 17?" Cat asked

"If we try hard then we can make things work." Enzo said

"I am leaning towards adoption." Cat said

"Why adoption?" Enzo said

"I think this baby would be better off." Cat said

"I only want to go with adoption if we can have an open adoption." Enzo said

"I thought you would understand because you were adopted." Cat said

"I do understand." Enzo said

"Is something else bothering you?" Cat asked

"Do you know how hard it is not to tell my moms? I wanted to tell them but then I was thinking it was a better idea for us to tell them together." Enzo said

"Well I hope your moms reaction is better then my parents." Cat said

"Don't stress, it's not good for the baby." Enzo said

That night Cat and Enzo told Ali and Emily together. They were mad but nothing near how angry Catalina's parents where. Unlike Cat's parents Alison and Emily where willing to help any way they could. Ali and Emily are letting Catalina stay with them. Alex even offered to give up her bedroom to Catalina.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Catalina is pregnant, What do you think she should do?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	99. Chapter 95: Real Life Nightmare

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The characters for this chapter will be Bella Kingston**

**Real Life Nightmare**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up but I didn't want to get out of bed as soon as I remembered what today was. I was supposed to testify against Ryan today. I was originally supposed to testify a month ago but my mom was able to get the judge to postpone it because I said I wasn't ready. I still didn't feel ready and today was the worst possible day for me to do this. One year ago to the exact date my dad was in court because he illegally prescribed pills to a minor. I tried to go back to sleep. Before I could fall back asleep my mom walked into my room.

"Bella, you have to get out of bed." Melissa said

"I would rather go to school." I said

"I already got the judge to change the date once and getting him to change it again isn't going to be easy." Melissa said

"Please try to get him to change it." I said

"Bella, If you don't testify the judge can decide to throw out the case. If he did that Ryan would be free and I know you don't want that." Melissa said

"I can testify tomorrow or any other day that is not today." I said

"Why not today?" Melissa asked

"Last year on this day dad went to jail." I said

"I realize that Bella but there isn't much I can do." Melissa said

I decided to get up and get dressed so I could get this over with. I got to the courthouse right on time. My mom was the only one there with me. I saw my aunt Spencer but she was at the courthouse for work. Since my aunt was a family lawyer she probably had some sort of custody case to be at. She did take a minute out of her work day to say hello. Depending on how today goes Ryan could go to jail for up to 5 years

* * *

><p>The court session began and all I wanted was for it to be over. It wasn't long before I had to speak.<p>

"What can you say about what happened Bella? The judge asked

"Ryan isn't telling the complete truth. He had sex with me twice and I didn't want it either time." I said

"Is it true that you were drunk when this happened both times?" The judge asked

"I was only drunk the first time." I said

"Why were you drinking Bella?" The judge asked

"I was upset about something that happened between my cousin JT Cavanaugh and my best Deylia Rivers. When Ryan and I had sex in my car I was really drunk. I didn't know what was going on and it wasn't until afterwords that I realized what happened." I said

"What about the second time?" The Judge asked

"The second time was the day before thanksgiving. Ryan was living at my house because my mom and his dad are dating. I was upset because my best friend Deylia Rivers cancelled our plans that day to hang out with her then boyfriend JT Cavanaugh and Ryan told me he would make me feel better. I fell for it but at the time I didn't think he meant sex." I said

"Are your mom and Ryan's dad still dating? The judge asked

"Yes." I said

"What did you think Ryan meant that day when he said he would make you feel better?" The judge asked

"I thought Ryan wanted to make me a meal or something to cheer me up." I said

"Did you try and stop Ryan at all when things went further then you wanted?" The judge asked

"I did at first but then I didn't really care what Ryan did to me. I figured I didn't have a boyfriend at the time since Tyler Rivers broke up with me I really didn't care. It wasn't until afterwords when I realized that Ryan used me for his needs." I said

A few hours later the judge was ready to make his decision.

"Ryan Thomas is found not guilty of Rape. Ryan will be free to go as soon as this court is over." The judge said

I was upset the the judge didn't see it my way. I could be wrong but I feel like Ryan's dad and the judge new each other just because of the looks they were giving each other.

* * *

><p>A little while later I was in the car with my mom. She was driving me home.<p>

"How could this have happened. Ryan wasn't supposed to be free. He should have been in jail for the next 5 years." I said

"I'm sorry Bella." Melissa said

We got home and my mom told me something I wasn't expecting.

"Bella, I think you should go live with the Cavanaughs. Just temporally until I can figure things out." Melissa said

"I'm fine here." I said

"I don't want you here until I talk with Ian and figure out a plan. You can't live here if Ryan is staying here." Melissa said

"Then just kick Ryan out so I can stay here." I said

"I am going to do that but not until I know he has somewhere to live." Melissa said

"I don't care if Ryan ends up homeless. He deserves it after everything he has put me through." I said

"Why, so he can be on the streets and do what he did to you on other girls." Melissa said

"Fine, I will go upstairs and pack a suitcase." I said

I went upstairs but not before Ian walked in. I was upstairs listening to what him and my mom were talking about.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you would want Ryan here right now so I dropped him off at a friends house. I'm going to bring him some cloths later." Ian said<p>

"You can continue to live here but I don't want Ryan to walk in this house again." Melissa said

"Ryan is my son, what am I supposed to do?" Ian asked

"Until Ryan is completely moved out of this house Bella will be staying with the Cavanaughs. Even then I will be getting a restraining order so he will not be allowed any where near my daughter." Melissa said

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ian asked

"I don't know what is going to happen with us. All I know is that your son hurt my daughter and that is unacceptable." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. I had no idea this was going on." Ian said

"This really makes me wonder how many other girls your son has hurt. I trusted him to be in my house and near my daughter." Melissa said

"I know your upset and I'm sorry. Maybe if your daughter said something right after it happened instead of her ex boyfriend when he was in court almost two months ago." Ian said

"The judge seemed to think Ryan's words were more true then Bella's. I'm not saying you did anything but is it possible that he went easy on Ryan because you know him?" Melissa asked

"I don't know that judge personally but I have been in a court session before and it was the same judge." Ian said

"Your son is lucky to be free. Ryan could of gotten 5 years in jail and that is exactly what my daughter would have wanted." Melissa said

* * *

><p>Once I had a suitcase packed I said goodbye to my mom and got into my car. I pulled into the Cavanaughs house less then 15 minutes later. I rang the doorbell even though I did have a key. My uncle Toby answered the door.<p>

"Bella, I wasn't expecting you." Toby

"My mom said she would call. Something happened and I need to stay here for the time being." Bella said

"Your mom did call and she is still on the phone with Spencer." Toby said

I ate dinner with the Cavanaughs. After dinner Tyler came over to see JT. Tyler and I are dating again. This time we are taking things much slower. Later that night we were in the Cavanaughs guest room.

"Bella, I didn't know you would be here. I missed you at school today." Tyler said

"I am living here for now. I wan't at school because today was the day I had to testify against Ryan. Things didn't go how I thought they would so now I'm staying here until my mom can figure things out. " Bella said

"I'm so sorry Bella. You don't deserve this at all." Tyler said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	100. Chapter 96: Family Time

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The characters for this chapter will be Bella Kingston and the Cavanaugh family. About a week has passed since the last chapter.**

**Family Time**

**General POV**

Even though Bella loved staying at the Cavanaughs she missed home. Family dinners on the weekend were Bella's favorite because Melissa would come over. Since it was Friday night Bella was spending the night at Deylia's house. Bella was in the guest bedroom trying to sleep. She couldn't sleep so she got up. Bella went into Deylia's room but she was already sleeping. Bella decided not to wake her up so instead she went to see if Tyler was already asleep. Since he was still awake Bella walked into Tyler's room.

"Is everything ok Bella?" Tyler asked

"I couldn't sleep and Deylia is already sleeping." Bella said

"Do you want to sleep in here or do you want me to sleep in the guest bedroom with you?" Tyler asked

"The guest bedroom gives us a little more privacy since it's on the other side of the second floor." Bella said

Bella and Tyler went back to the Rivers guest bedroom and cuddled together in bed. Tyler wanted more but he knew Bella wasn't ready for anything more after what happened between her and Ryan.

"I'm sorry." Bella said

"You have nothing to be sorry about?" Tyler said

"Yes I do. After what Ryan did to me you can hardly kiss me without me having horrible flashbacks. I don't know when I'm going to be ready to take things between us further then just kissing." Bella said

"Bella, it's fine. I am willing to wait as long as you need me to wait." Tyler said

"It should be getting better as time passes but it's getting worse. I can't sleep and I am always seeing Ryan in my head." Bella said

"Have you talked to your mom about this?" Tyler asked

"Yes, she thinks I need to talk to someone again." Bella said

"Well maybe talking to a therapist would help." Tyler said

"I know but I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal life to people I don't know." Bella said

"Think of something positive and try to sleep Bella." Tyler said

* * *

><p>Bella slept better that night then any other night over the past week. The next morning Tyler woke up first. Bella was still sleeping when he got up and went back into his bedroom. Hours later Bella woke up to an empty room. She went down to get something to eat. Deylia was also in the kitchen eating.<p>

"Where is Tyler?" Bella asked

"He had another Baseball practice before today's game." Deylia said

"Do you have plans today or do you want to hangout?" Bella asked

"I'm going to the baseball game later but we should go together." Deylia said

"Sounds great." Bella said

Bella and Deylia went to the baseball game to support JT and Tyler. It was a wining game and Tyler even pitched a few innings. He doesn't normally pitch but the team needed him since they were without Ryan.

"I didn't know Tyler could pitch." Bella said

"After his knee injury last summer Tyler's running days are over so he started practicing to be a pitcher." Deylia said

* * *

><p>After that game Bella went back to the Cavanaughs to have dinner. She was happy to see her mom.<p>

"Did you have fun today?" Melissa asked

"Yes, Rosewood High won the baseball game." Bella said

"So Ryan is going to be moving in with one of his friends soon and then you can come back home." Melissa said

"What about school?" Bella asked

"Ryan actually has enough credits to graduate early so he won't be going back to Rosewood high." Melissa said

"What about the restraining order?" Bella asked

"I'm still working on that but once everything is complete he won't be able to go within 100 feet of you or he will be arrested. Also Ryan can't have any contact with you so if he ever texts or calls you just tell me and I will handle things." Melissa said

"Thanks mom." Bella said

* * *

><p>The next day Bella woke up to a few unwanted text messages and missed calls. She didn't return any of the messages but she didn't know who Bella didn't know who she should tell.<p>

_"No, this can't be happening." Bella thought to herself_

"Thanks for being at the baseball game yesterday." JT said

"Your welcome, It was a last minute decision but Deylia really wanted to go and I really wanted to spend the day with her." Bella said

The doorbell rang and JT answered it. It was a package from his ex girlfriend. JT opened it and it was an old sweatshirt of his that must have been left at her house.

_"We broke up 8 months ago, why is she giving this to me now." JT thought to him self._

"What is that?" Bella asked

"It's one of my sweatshirts that I left at my ex girlfriends house." JT said

"Why is she sending it to you 8 months after you broke up with her?" Bella asked

"It said in the note that she is moving out of Rosewood and she found it when she was packing her own things." JT said

"Both of us have had crazy things happen to us today." Bella said

"What happened to you?" JT asked

"Text messages and missed calls from Ryan. He's not even supposed to be contacting me. I can't do anything about it because my mom is still working on the restraining order against him." Bella said

"Ryan isn't threatening you I hope." JT said

"He wants my mom to drop the restraining order and he wants us to be friends." Bella said

"Don't let that happen. Trust me Ryan is not worth another chance." JT said

"I won't ever forgive Ryan for what he did to me." Bella said

"You should at least tell your mom about the text messages." JT said

"Thanks for the advise." Bella said

"Anytime you need it I am here to help you Bella." JT said

"I really appreciate that." Bella said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	101. Chapter 97: Training for Worlds

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The characters for this chapter will be Deylia Rivers and Branden Peterson. Tyler Rivers and Bella Kingston will also have a part in the chapter.**

**Training for Worlds**

**Deylia's POV**

Worlds is now only a month away. I am so excited to actually be performing this year. Branden and I have been working really hard on our dance. The song we are dancing to is a mix of "Stay With Me/Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith. My dad actually helped us mix the songs together since I didn't know how to do it and neither did Branden.

Worlds is in the beginning of April during Spring Break. Branden and I were also chosen to be special guest performers on the Dancing With the Stars season finale that takes place in the end of May. Our song for that dance is going to be "One Last Time". The original song is by Ariana Grande but we are using a cover version by singer/songwriter Travis Atreo.

I was sitting with Bella in the school Cafeteria eating lunch

"Are you busy later?" Bella asked me

"Branden and I will be busy practicing." I said

"Well maybe this weekend I was thinking Tyler, Branden, You, and I could go on a double date." Bella said

"Branden told me he doesn't like double dates." I said

"Ask him for me please." Bella said

"I will ask but that doesn't mean Branden will say yes." I said

"If Branden says no then we can always ask JT to go with us." Bella said

"Bad idea Bella. I don't need Branden getting jealous." I said

"True, I sort of forgot you and JT had a thing for each other at one time." Bella said

* * *

><p>After school I went home. Branden was meeting me an hour later. Bella's car was in the driveway and I didn't even know she was going to be here. I didn't see here so I figured she must be somewhere in the house with Tyler. I worked on some homework until Branden got here. Branden and I were about to practice for our dance when we found Bella and Tyler making out in the basement dance studio.<p>

"Should we interrupt them or practice somewhere else?" Branden asked

"This is our dance studio Branden not theirs. You and I may have used it for sex before but I don't want my brother doing it with my best friend" I said

"It is a nice day outside so we can take your I Pod Touch and the portable speaker outside to practice." Branden said

"Fine Branden." I said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile find put what Bella and Tyler are up to.<p>

**Tyler's POV**

Bella drove me home from school since Deylia had the car keys to our shared car. I could tell she didn't feel like going home so I asked her to stay.

"You can stay here Bella." I said

"What about your parents?" Bella asked

"They will not be home for a couple hours. I don't care what they say anymore about us. It's our relationship not my parents." I said

"I'll stay but knowing my mom she is going to want me home for dinner." Bella said

Bella and I were cuddling in my bedroom. I wish we hadn't decided to take things slow.

"You know how we said that we wanted to take things slower this time?" Bella asked

"Yes." I said

"Do you still want to take things slow?" Bella asked

"If you want to then yes. I respect you Bella." I said

"I was thinking and I'm not sure I want that anymore." Bella said

"Bella, I love you but I don't want to move to fast this time." I said

"Tyler, We have had sex in the past so I don't think it's a problem to do it again." Bella said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"100 percent sure Bella?" I asked

"Yes, 100 percent sure." Bella said

It was only a matter of minutes before we started making out and things got intense. Something didn't feel right with Bella. Suddenly she pulled away from me.

"Sorry, I can't do this like I thought I could." Bella said

"Bella, Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong?" I asked

"I just had one of those flashbacks with Ryan." Bella said

"I'm sorry Bella. Even if you think you are ready for this now I don't think you are." I said

"I really am ready Tyler." Bella said

"Is it being in a bedroom that is the problem?" I asked

"It could be because I usually only have these flashbacks when I am in a bedroom but usually the room has to be dark for me to have them." Bella said

"This is a crazy idea but what if we try this in Deylia's Dance studio?" I asked

"Tyler, Deylia would hate us for it if she ever found out." Bella said

"I'm sure Branden and Deylia do more then just dancing in the dance studio." I said

"I guess we can give it a try." Bella said

Bella and I went down the basement and into Deylia's dance studio. We started making out and Bella seemed more into it this time. It wasn't long before things got intense again and we went all the way.

* * *

><p>Now back to Deylia and Branden<p>

**Deylia POV**

Branden and I were having fun practicing our dances outside. I think we might try this more often. We don't have a mirror to use outside. This is a good thing because you don't have a mirror when you are actually on stage preforming. Also Branden and I had to be careful to not lose focus on our routines. That was one of the great things about having a private dance studio because we often used it for other things besides practice. Unfortunately today Tyler and Bella decided to use that room for their romantic moments together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**I will be updating "Ezria In LA" next so please check out that story as well.**


	102. Chapter 98: Worlds and other Drama

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The characters for this chapter will be Deylia Rivers, Branden Peterson, Tyler Rivers, Bella Kingston, and JT Cavanaugh will have a part in the chapter.**

**Worlds and more Drama**

**General**** POV**

In a few days time Deylia and Branden would be competing in London for a worlds dance competition. What she didn't know was that in addition to Bella joining then in London so would JT. It was the day before they had to leave for worlds. Deylia was spending the night with Branden and Bella was spending the night with Tyler.

"I wish I could join you in London." Tyler said

"Tyler you can't this time but maybe over the summer. I will only be gone a week this time." Bella said

"I have baseball anyway and JT got out of a few games by lying about his uncle being really sick." Tyler said

"JT wasn't lying Tyler, my dad just got diagnosed with cancer." Bella said and she started crying

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Tyler asked

"Talking about it makes me really emotional and I don't want to loose him." Bella said

"How bad?" Tyler asked

"It's stage one so it's treatable for now but if it gets worse my dad might need surgery. My mom thinks it's from all his years of obsessive drinking." Bella said

"Bella, Does anybody know about this?" Tyler asked

"Besides my family no one knows so please don't tell Deylia." Bella said

"You do realize she is going to find out." Tyler said

"I plan on telling her tomorrow." Bella said

Bella slept in Tyler's room even though his parents were home and probably wanted Bella to sleep in the guest bedroom. Bella was all set to leave the next morning since she already had her suitcase for London in the trunk. She left to pickup JT and they were headed for the Philadelphia airport.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Deylia and Branden were also getting ready to go to the airport. Branden was driving in his car since Deylia's was at her house for Tyler to use for the week.<p>

"Do we need to pick up Bella on the way to the airport?" Branden asked

"No, she is meeting us at the airport." Deylia said

"I know you hate when I ask this question but how is your back?" Branden asked

"It's better I got a shot in my back last week." I said

"It wasn't cortozone was it?" Branden asked

"I had to Branden, I had no other choice if I wanted to compete with minimal pain." Deylia said

"Just be careful with that stuff because if you get caught with it we could be banned from competing." Branden said

"I know and believe me I wouldn't use it unless I have to." Deylia said

* * *

><p>A little while later at the airport.<p>

"What is he doing her?" Branden asked when he saw JT.

"I don't know Bella, What is JT doing here?" Deylia said

"JT is visiting his uncle who also happens to be my dad." Bella said

"You should have told me Bella." Deylia said

"If he is staying with your dad then Deylia and I are getting a hotel." Branden said to Bella

"It's just for one week Branden." Deylia said

"Fine but if JT goes anywhere near you he will have to deal with me." Branden said

They were waiting at the gate to board the plane.

Deylia got a text from Tyler

"Did Bella tell you about her dad yet? - Tyler"

"What's wrong with your dad Bella." Deylia asked

"He's sick, Like really sick, my dad has -" Bella said and she couldn't get the C word out.

"Bella, you don't have to tell Deylia if it's that hard for you." JT said

"Can you tell her for me?" Bella asked

"What Bella was trying to say is that my uncle and her dad has cancer." JT said

"I am so sorry for both of you." Deylia said

Branden heard but he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><em>Now in London<em>

Branden and Deylia have been busy competing so they have not done a lot of exploring around London. JT and Bella are spending as much time with Wren as they can. Bella's cousin Liam has also been around a lot. Liam was the first in the family to find out about Wren.

"Bella, my dad has looked at some of your dad's medical papers and with treatment he has a high chance of making a recovery." Liam said

During the week in London Bella woke up throwing up. Wren was at a doctors appointment and would be at the hospital all day. Branden and Deylia already left for the competition. Home with Bella was JT and Liam.

"Bella, is there a chance you could be Pregnant?" JT asked

"Tyler and I have had sex recently." Bella said

"I will go to the drug store and buy you a pregnancy test." Liam said

Liam was back less then an hour later and Bella took the test. It was positive but later in the day Bella got her period.

"How can I be pregnant if I just got my monthly period?" Bella asked to Liam and JT

"We need to take you to the hospital and see what is really going on." Liam said

"What if my dad sees me?" I asked

"Don't worry about that right now Bella." JT said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Branden and Deylia were ready to compete their duet together. They were unaware about what was going on with Bella.<p>

Deylia got a text from Bella.

"I'm going to visit my dad so JT and I can't make it to watch your duet with Branden - Bella"

Deylia texted back

"I understand - Deylia"

Deylia and Branden competed their dance to Stay with Me/Lay Me Down. It was amazing and they won first place making them world champions in the duet category.

* * *

><p>Later that night Bella didn't really want to talk about what happened. Bella had been pregnant but she lost the baby due to all the stress she has been under recently. Bella didn't think she would ever tell anyone including her mom, dad, cousins, Deylia and Tyler didn't need to find out since she lost the baby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This chapter had it's sad and emotional parts, I cried a few times while writing.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thanks for reading.**


	103. Chapter 99: Spring Break

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is still spring break and it's a basic overview of what some of the other characters are up to.**

**Spring Break**

**General POV**

This was the last week long break before the end of the school year. Catalina was now 3 and a half months pregnant. She would find out the gender at her next doctors appointment this week. Alex was going with her to the appointment. They planned on surprised Enzo later by baking cupcakes and either using blue or pink food coloring to color the inside of the cupcake. Cat and Enzo decided on an open adoption. As of now Cassidy (Jasper's girlfriend) was going to adopt the baby and raise her own so the cousins would grow up together. Cassidy is currently living in Los Angles, California but she is moving to Colorado once she finishes her Junior year at UCLA. Jasper has one more year after the current year in Denver, Colorado. After one more year Jasper and Cassidy plan to move to Philadelphia.

"Are you and Enzo hoping for a boy or a girl?" Alex asked

"I told you we are not keeping this baby so the gender doesn't matter." Catalina said

"I guess I am just hoping that you and Enzo will change your mind. I'm the aunt to this baby you know." Alex said

"I understand that but we are letting my brother and his girlfriend raise this baby." Catalina said

"You know what Cat, I think you are taking the easy way out." Alex said

"No, the easy way out would have been to get rid of the baby before it was born." Cat said

Cat found out she was having a girl. She was emotional at the doctors appointment. It will be hard for Cat to give the baby away but she knows she can still see her growing up.

* * *

><p>For The Cavanaughs Spring Break everyone was doing their own things. JT was in London for the week. Rochelle was on the U Penn campus for another future student week. Elizabeth was in the gym 6 to 8 hours everyday for gymnastics. Rosie is busy with play rehearsals. Rosie is also spending time at the horse stables for Show Jumping and Trick Riding. Spencer and Toby were busy with work. They had wanted to make a family trip to London over spring break but with everyone's busy schedule it wasn't possible.<p>

Toby was already home from work when Elizabeth got home from the gym. Spencer and Rosie arrived home from the stables a short time later.

"How was your day today?" Toby asked

"Play practice went ok and so did the stables." Rosie said

"Rosie fell while trick riding so her left arm might be a little sore and I wouldn't be surprised if she got a bruise." Spencer said

"Mom, I told you not to tell dad." Rosie said

Rosie got upset and went upstairs to her room.

"I will talk to Rosie later." Toby said

"Elizabeth, you have been quiet ever since you got home." Toby said

"I don't have anything to say other then I found out Catalina is having a girl." Elizabeth said

"This is exactly why I don't want you or your sisters having boyfriends right now." Toby said

"You can trust me dad. I learned the hard way." Elizabeth said

They ate dinner as a family and Rosie joined them even though she didn't want to. Later that night Spencer and Toby talked.

"Have you heard from JT today. He sent me an email early this morning saying he was going to call?" Spencer asked

"I talked to him before you got home. JT is fine but he's worried about Bella because she's really emotional." Toby said

"Did JT give you an update on Wren?" Spencer asked

"He was in the hospital to have some tests done and so far the treatment is working." Toby said

"I actually miss seeing Tyler here since JT is in London for the week." Spencer said

"Me to but I have to say it's been nice only having Elizabeth and Rosie here this week." Toby said

* * *

><p>The Rivers spring break was good. Deylia was dancing in London with Branden. Tyler was busy with baseball. Darcy and Will were just glad to have the week off of school but they did go to YMCA break camp. Hanna and Caleb were both busy with their jobs.<p>

"How's baseball?" Caleb asked

"Um, well considering JT is not playing this week and I basically took over Ryan's position as a pitcher while still trying to hit the baseball as well. I would say good. We played 5 games this week and only lost 1." Tyler said

"I talked to Deylia and she told me about Bella's dad." Caleb said

"I feel so bad for Bella and there is like almost nothing I can do about it." Tyler said

"Well at least Bella knows. When your grandpa Tom was sick he kept it a secret from everyone. Your mom and your grandma Ashley didn't find out until it was to late." Caleb said

"It's just like last year all over again with Bella and I. I want to make this relationship between us work. Between September and December I'm busy with Basketball, Between February and May I'm busy with Baseball, and between June and August Bella is in London for the summer." Tyler said

"Would it help if you spent the summer or at least part of the summer in London?" Caleb asked

"Dad, I want to do that baseball thing again this summer." Tyler said

"If you do that then the two week break you get from Baseball you need to go to London and visit Bella instead of coming home." Caleb said

* * *

><p>Aria and Jake were still having financial troubles. Some months were better then other but it was causing a strain in their relationship. Their marriage was also struggling because of something that happened between Aria and Ezra. Aria recently spent 2 weeks living at her parents house. Aria has been home for 1 week now but she is sleeping in Jaydes room because Jake doesn't want her in their bedroom. Jayde had spring break a few weeks ago so she was back in Syracuse, New York now. Leo was busy with the play and acting with Katie has caused issues. Rosie broke up with Leo and their friendship was now struggling.<p>

"I don't get why you always skip over the kissing scenes when we are rehearsing." Katie said

"I promise I will kiss you when we are actually preforming the play." Leo said

"Why is performing different from rehearsing?" Katie asked

"I love Rosie and I want her back so as soon as this play is over you have to stay out of my life." Leo said

'That's kind of hard to do when Jayde is my half sister and she is your half sister as well." Katie said

"Well the only other option is for you to drop out of the play right now. Rosie deserved the leading role but you got it only because your dad is the director and stage manager." Leo said

"Why have you been acting so weird the last few weeks?" Katie asked

"If you must know I caught my mom and your dad kissing a few weeks ago in the school auditorium. It was the one day you were not at play rehearsal because you were feeling sick and went home from school early." Leo said

"No offense to my mom but your mom is much better so I would be happy if my dad and your mom got together." Katie said

Meanwhile since Leo was at play practice Aria and Jake talked about their future as a married couple.

"I know you didn't want to tell the kids but I talked to Jayde and the kiss sort of slipped out." Aria said

"Is that all you told Jayde. Jayde doesn't need to know that you slept with Ezra?" Jake asked

"I said I was sorry and I want to move on from it. Jayde thinks is that it was just a kiss." Aria said

"Until you can honestly tell me that you have 0 feelings for Ezra I can't even think about forgiving you." Jake said

"I can't say that Jake. I love you but I also love him." Aria said

"If you told Jayde does that mean you told Leo as well?" Jake asked

"Leo knows because he saw Ezra and I kissing." Aria said

"If we get a divorce then I am getting full custody of Leo." Jake said

"Leo is my son to so I will not settle for anything less then split 50/50 custody." Aria said

"It's not like we can afford lawyers anyway so this divorce might not happen." Jake said

"I talked to my parents and they offered us their house meaning we could sell this one. My parents are thinking about moving into a retirement condo soon. Their house mortgage is 100 percent paid so that would be one less monthly bill to worry about." Aria said

"I'll think about it." Jake said

"We have another option as well. The people renting Mona and Mikes house are only renting for one year and that year is almost up." Aria said

"I thought they were moving back to Rosewood after one year in LA?" Jake asked

"Actually plans have changed. Xanthe loves her LA high school so they are thinking about staying." Aria said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This chapter had drama without making it have to much Drama. If you want to see the Ezria kiss in a flashback let me know and I might write that in a future chapter.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


	104. Chapter 100: Romeo Juliet Drama Musical

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is shortly after school starts again because spring break is now over. A very important Ezria flashback is in this chapter. Ezria fans you should be happy that I am trying to include more Ezria in this story.**

**Rosie Cavanaughs POV**

I woke up and remembered today was the last day of spring break because school started tomorrow. I looked at my alarm clock and realized I overslept and I'm missing church right now. I walked downstairs expecting no one to be home but my mom and JT were home. They were in the kitchen cooking which is weird because my brother can't cook anything. One time he put an easy mac cup in the microwave and forgot to put water in it so he almost caught the kitchen on fire.

"I didn't mean to oversleep and I'm sorry I missed church." I said

"Don't worry about it. Your dad went with Rochelle and Elizabeth." Spencer said

"Why didn't you and JT go?" I asked

"Your dad wanted to do a father/daughter day." Spencer said

"But he's leaving me out of it." I said

"Rosie, I'm sure your dad didn't mean to. You had dress rehearsal for the play last night and you went to bed late so your dad and I didn't went to wake you up." Spencer said

"I don't want to be missing father/daughter day." I said

"I'm sure JT wouldn't mind driving you so you can meet up with your dad and your sisters." Spencer said

"Mom, you know JT can't cook. Do you remember the easy mac mess up? We had to buy a brand new microwave when the one we had was still recently new." I asked

"It was one time Rosie and besides I'm helping mom with your cake." JT said

"Why am I getting a cake?" I asked

"The play is this week and you didn't work this hard not to get a celebration cake." Spencer said

"Technically I'm just an understudy so unless Katie Fitz can't do one of the 8 shows then the only time I will be on stage is for "Love Story" I said

"Well it's still an honor Rosie. I didn't get to play every game when I was in little league baseball and our parents didn't make this big of deal out of it." JT said

"Is everything ok with you and dad?" I asked

"We are fine Rosie but why would you think your dad and I are having issues?" Spencer asked

"Normally it's dad deciding to stay home from church and not you. Plus I overheard dad on the phone a few days ago and he said "Kissing someone else and Fighting". I said

"Your dad wasn't taking about us on the phone." Spencer said

"Then what was he talking about?" I asked

"I think your dad was talking to Jason but Rosie just ask your dad about it if you want to know." Spencer said

* * *

><p>JT drove me to church. Church was now over but at least I was able to spend the rest of my day with my dad and my sisters. Outside of church I saw Ezra with Katie Fitz and Aria with Leo. They were talking and it seemed important. Then I saw my moms friend Aria and Ezra hugging and there even was a quick kiss.<p>

Finally I saw my dad and my sisters walk out of church together.

"So the other day I over heard you on the phone. Mom thinks it was with Jason but what was it about?" I asked

"Rosie it was an adult conversation." Toby said

"Was it about those two?" I asked pointing to Aria and Ezra.

"If you must know Aria and Ezra kissed. From the looks of today it was more then just a one time thing between those two." Toby said

* * *

><p><em>Ezria flashback - One Month Ago - General POV (Basically just to explain what is going on with Aria and Ezra.)<em>

_Ezra and Aria have been keeping a secret and soon people would start finding out. They have been having an affair with each other. Aria wasn't happy about what she was doing but lately Ezra seemed to be a much better guy then Jake. It started around the Christmas and New Years holiday season. Aria and Ezra were slowly starting to fall back in love with each other. Currently Ezra has been thinking about divorcing Maggie who had been guilty of having an affair several years prior. Ezra has been at Rosewood high after school almost every day because of play rehearsals that Katie was in. Aria helped out with the play in her spare time. Today was a rehearsal day and Katie went home early because she was feeling sick so Rosie would be filling in for today._

_"Is Katie going to be ok?" Aria asked Ezra _

_"She will be fine. It's either the 24 hour flu bug or she just has really bad cramps." Ezra said_

_After the 2 hour play rehearsal was over Leo went to get something from his looker and say goodbye to Rosie. While he was gone Aria and Ezra started making out like old times. It lasted a minute to long and it was to late because Leo had seen it._

_"Mom." Leo said really loud but not yelling._

_"Leo, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell your dad." Aria said_

_The car ride home that day was awkward and silent. A few nights later when Aria wasn't home Leo told his dad what had happened. Leo didn't know that at the current time his mom was at Ezra's house and they were sleeping together because at the time no one else was home at the Fitz household. Aria got home the next morning and Jake was more then mad. Aria pulled it off as a one time thing and even admitted to sleeping with Ezra but Jake didn't want to hear anymore. Aria left and stayed at her parents house for two weeks. Aria was home now but her and Jake were barley talking and not sleeping in the same room._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>General - POV (A few days latter)<strong>

It was Thursday night and the play currently in progress for the night. Katie Fitz and Leo have been the starts of the show all week. Rosie had a few parts in the songs and she even had to give Katie a few lines when she had a forgetful night tonight. Katie's performance tonight was a little off. Katie sounded like she was getting sick and Rosie actually hopped it would be bad enough that she would have to go in her place.

Rosie got her wish because after the play on Thursday night Ezra had a quick talk with Leo, Rosie, and Katie. Katie was loosing her voice son she was communicating by writing on paper.

"I think we might need you Rosie to step in and take Katie's place for the reminder of the performances." Ezra said

"Yes, I would love to." Rosie said

"That's not fair dad. I just have a sore thought and I will be better by tomorrow night." Katie wrote

"Katie, I'm making you a doctors appointment for tomorrow morning but I still want Rosie to be Juliet tomorrow night. Katie you have been a great Juliet for the first 4 performances but I want Rosie to be Juliet in the last 4 performances." Ezra said

"What about the double on Saturday can I at least do either the afternoon or night one?" Katie wrote.

"No, you are done with Juliet and you need to give Rosie a chance. Rosie is doing a much better job with memorizing lines. I can't even tell you how many times she saved you tonight." Ezra said

"Maybe you should ask Leo what he thinks." Katie wrote

"Leo, do you think this is fair?" Ezra asked

"Yes." Leo said

Katie was clearly upset about this but there was nothing she could do.

Rosie Cavanaugh was the star of the show on Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday. Her and Leo were best friends again and maybe one day they would even start dating again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. <strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


	105. Chapter 101: Talk to me

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter takes place in the beginning of May. This chapter will focus on Bella Kingston and Tyler Rivers but also other include other characters like Melissa, Spencer, Toby, and JT Cavanaugh.**

**Talk to me, I need to know if you are alright.**

**General POV**

Bella Kingston was sleeping in on a Sunday morning. She has been sleeping a lot more the last month to avoid her mom as much as she could. It wasn't that Bella didn't want to see her mom but she was afraid of saying words like "I was pregnant and I had a miscarriage". Bella wished no one knew about this but her. Since her cousins JT and Liam both knew what Bella found out in London the secret could come out to her mom at any moment.

Meanwhile JT was downstairs and talking quietly to Melissa so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Something happened in London that Bella doesn't want me to tell you but I have to since the chances of her telling you are close to nothing." JT said

"If Bella is on drugs again I want to hear it from her mouth not yours." Melissa said

"It's not drugs but knowing her history this could cause Bella to go back to drugs." JT said

"What do you have to tell me about Bella?" Melissa asked

"Bella found out she was a month pregnant but then the same day she lost the baby because of stress and her past drug use." JT said

"I'm shocked but not that surprised. When Bella told me her and Tyler got back together I was thinking in the back of my head that this could happen." Melissa said

"Bella told me her and Tyler were taking things slow but apparently taking things slower still meant sleeping together." JT said

"I appreciate you telling me and I will talk to Bella to see if she will actually tell me this herself." Melissa said

"No problem. I had to convince my parents to let me skip church today and trust me when I say it wasn't easy. I didn't want to tell them why but I figured they would found out about Bella's pregnancy and miscarriage eventually so I told my parents. I know I should have told you first but my parents knew I was hiding something." JT said

"I never understood why my sister and Toby go to church more then Wren and I used to." Melissa said

"I think the reason is because church was one activity that we could go to as a family. Sunday morning is almost the only time where we can all be together as a family." JT said

"I agree with that. Sunday was the only day that Wren would have off work even though sometimes he had to work on Sundays to fill in if the hospital was short staff." Melissa said

* * *

><p>Bella walked down the stairs to find Melissa and JT saying goodbye. Once JT left it became clear to Bella that her mom knew about the pregnancy and miscarriage.<p>

"JT told me about something that happened to you while you were in London but I want you to tell me yourself." Melissa said

"I can't talk to you about this at least not right now." Bella said

"Talk to me Bella. I need to know if you are alright." Melissa said

"Mom, I'm sorry and I didn't mean for this to happen but in London I found out I was pregnant but then I had a miscarriage the same day I found out about the pregnancy." Bella said as she started to cry.

Melissa hugged Bella and told her everything was going to be alright.

"Where was your dad when this was happening?" Melissa asked

"He was at the hospital getting some more tests done. JT and Liam took me to the hospital and we saw a doctor that knew dad but he promised not to say anything or even charge me for the treatment at the hospital." Bella said

"Bella promise me that you will stay way from drugs and if you ever take drugs again you will tell someone who can help you right away." Melissa said

"I promise mom. I have been dealing with this for a month now and it was extremely hard at first but as the days go by it's getting a little easier." Bella said

"Bella, you know that you can always talk to me." Melissa said

"I know that mom." Bella said

* * *

><p>Later that night Bella had a date with Tyler. Bella was exited for their date but she was worried that JT had told Tyler about her pregnancy and miscarriage like he told her mom. Tonight was May 6th. It was a special day because one year ago they celebrated their six month anniversary. Today Bella and Tyler were celebrating their 18 month anniversary even though they had been broken up for six of the last 18 months. Bella and Tyler didn't get to celebrate their 1 year anniversary back on November 6th because they were broken up at the time. Just before Bella left the house Melissa told her to have fun but not stay out to late because she did have school early the next morning. Bella arrived at Tylers house on time. She rang the doorbell even though she had a key to the Rivers house because it was the polite thing to do. Deylia answered the door a minute later.<p>

"Tyler doesn't want to see you so you should just go home now and avoid the big fight with him." Deylia said

"Why? Doesn't he remember we had a date planned tonight?" Bella asked

"He remembers but JT was over here this afternoon and told Tyler something that you should have told him yourself a month ago." Deylia said

"Let me guess, JT also told you what happened to me in London." Bella said

"No but I overheard part of what JT and Tyler talked about. I heard JT tell Tyler "Bella, one month Pregnant, London, Miscarriage." Deylia said

"I didn't even know I was pregnant until the day I had a miscarriage otherwise I would have told Tyler right away." Bella said

"Tyler is in his bedroom if you want to try and tell him that but doesn't mean he will want to see you." Deylia said

"Thanks, I have to at least try to explain it to Tyler." Bella said

"I was in London as well so you could have told me about this Bella." Deylia said

"I wanted to tell you but all this happened the day you and Branden had the duet for Worlds. I wasn't at the hospital visiting my dad that day like I told you. I was at the hospital for me and that's why I missed your competition. I really wanted to be there to cheer you on but I had bigger issues to deal with." Bella said

"I understand Bella and I'm not mad at you for anything but Tyler is." Deylia said

* * *

><p>Bella went up the stairs and knocked on Tylers door. He didn't open up but Bella noticed it wasn't shut 100 percent of the way so she opened it and went into Tylers bedroom. He was lying on his bed crying. Tyler looked as upset as Bella was when she first found out about the pregnancy and miscarriage.<p>

"Deylia said you didn't want to see me Tyler but can we please talk about somethings?" Bella asked

"You should have told me Bella the second you got back from London." Tyler said

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it would be better if you never knew that I was pregnant and I had a miscarriage." Bella said

"I should have seen it over the last month. You are far more emotional now then you were before you went to London." Tyler said

"We are going to get through this Tyler. I was lying in my bed crying like you are now when I first found out but it gets easier day by day." Bella said

"I know we were not even trying for a baby Bella but he or she would have been our baby." Tyler said

"Tyler, in a few years time when we are a little bit older and we are both out of high school then maybe we can actually try for a baby." Bella said

"Deal." Tyler said

Bella and Tyler went on there date as planned. The rest of the night was romantic and special. Even though Tyler and Bella didn't want to end the date they had to because it was getting late and both of them had school in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


	106. Chapter 102: Dancing with the Stars

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will have Deylia Rivers, Branden Peterson, Bella Kingston, Tyler Rivers, JT Cavanaugh, and Kelsey Peterson going to LA for Dancing with the Stars. This chapter takes place during the end of May.**

_**Dancing with the Stars**_

_**General POV**_

It was almost the end of the school year in Rosewood. This school year had gone by even faster then the last. The graduating class this year included Branden Peterson and Rochelle Cavanaugh. A group of friends and not the best of friends are flying from Philadelphia to LA for the week. Branden and Deylia invited their siblings and friends along because they thought it would make the week more fun.

"How long it the flight?" Tyler asked

"6 hours but we gain 3 hours because of the time change." Bella said

"So going home next week the 6 hour flight will turn into 9 hours." Tyler said

"I'm used to long flights because I have flown back and forth between the US and the UK so much as a child that I can't even count it." Bella said

"How's your dad." Deylia asked Bella

"Better but he's not completely out of the woods yet." Bella said

"What's wrong with your dad Bella." Kelsey asked because she didn't know.

Bella was silent because she zoned out for a minute and didn't hear Kelsey's question.

"Bella's dad who also happens to be my uncle has cancer." JT said

"Well at least he has been around for you Bella." Kelsey said

"What's the deal with our dad Kelsey because I thought you would be staying in Canada all summer." Branden said

"Nothing but he acted like he didn't want me around this summer so when I finished my first year at Toronto University I decided to go home for the summer." Kelsey said

"Thank god I'm going to New York University in the fall and not a school in Canada." Branden said

The group landed at LAX at 1 PM California time. Tonight's DWTS started at 5 PM California time so they had enough time to check in at the hotel and relax for a little while. This week they were only going to be in the Dancing with the starts audience. It was next week were Branden and Deylia would be performing in the season finale. After the show tonight they would meet some of the pro dancers and would start to learn a dances for next week besides the one Branden and Deylia had already choreographed themselves to a cover of Ariana Grande's "One Last Time".

* * *

><p>The dancing with the stars show was amazing and everyone had fun watching. Before dance rehearsals for next week began Branden and Deylia showed their dance for next week to "One Last Time" as well as video tape of some of the other dances they have done in the past to the DWTS pros and there partners for that season. On the video tape we showed them our dance to Frozen's "Let it Go", our Nationals "All of Me duet, and our Worlds "Stay with MeLay me Down" duet.

"Both of you could have a future career as DWTS pros." Derek said

"Thank you but our dream is to open up a dance studio together and teach less fortunate kids that wouldn't be able to afford dance class." Branden said

"Why did you decide that would be your dream?" Alison asked

"My parents didn't have money when I was little. We lived in a small two bedroom house and I had to share a bedroom with my younger brother Tyler until I was six and he was 5. Now my dad is the CEO of Apple and my mom is a fashion designer." Deylia said

"So why did you choose "One Last Time" for the DWTS duets and why did you choose the other songs that you competed with?" Derek asked

"Let it Go was chosen because my two youngest siblings Darcy and will are obsessed with the movie Frozen. We also chose it because I was just getting back into competing after being severally injured in a car accident." Deylia said and she even showed the DWTS pros some pictures that she had from the car accident and pictures of her younger siblings on her cell phone.

"That must have been hard coming back to dance after being out for a few months." Alison said

"Deylia is amazing and a few years back shortly before we started dating Deylia got injured in a dance competition and then two years later at nationals she won on the same stage were she broke her leg dancing." Branden said

"All of Me was chosen because we wanted to dance to a song that meant something in our relationship and it's hard to believe but the night before we competed Branden and I got into a pretty big fight that ended our relationship for a few months." Deylia said

"Was dancing with each other hard when your romantic relationship was off?" Derek asked

"It was challenging but even with the breakup we stayed friends after not talking to each other for a few weeks. Deylia helped me with my NYU audition and I got in because of her." Branden said

"One Last Time was chosen for DWTS it will be our last dance together before Branden starts NYU in the fall." Deylia said

"So where are you going to school Deylia?" Alison asked

"I have one more year of high school left. Branden wants me to go to NYU but my mom want to a fashion school in New York I don't really think I want to go to school in New York like both my parents did. I'm looking at school in Michigan where my grandpa lives and schools in California because my grandma lives a few hours from LA." Deylia said

The next week was amazing for Deylia, Branden, Bella, Tyler, JT, and Kelsey. They learned a lot about dance and even Bella, Tyler, and JT tried out some dance moves. Branden and Deylia used their friends in the DWTS dance. They all had so much fun and they would do the entire week over again if they could.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV - Bonus Spoby scene<strong>

Meanwhile back at home Spencer and Toby missed JT and couldn't wait for him to be home. Spencer and Toby decided that they needed to talk about things over both of their lunch breaks one day. Spencer left her work at the Hastings law office and went to meet Toby at his office. They decided it was better to meet at Toby's work so they could talk without having to deal with Spencer's parents.

"I think we should tell our girls about Wren's health. Jason told me that he told his girls and I don't want them finding out from someone other then us." Toby said

"I already told Rochelle and Elizabeth about Wren. Out of all three girls I knew Rosie would take it the hardest so I think you should be the one to tell her." Spencer said

"Also, I think both of need to tell Rochelle, Elizabeth and Rosie about Bella's pregnancy and miscarriage." Toby said

"I disagree with that." Spencer said

"Why?" Toby asked

"I think if Bella wants them to know then she should tell them herself. If that had been me I would of told you first but I wouldn't want you to tell anyone else about it." Spencer said

"Think about it and let me know what you decide." Toby said

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I will change my mind." Spencer said

"We should have lunch together more often." Toby said

"We should and soon we will be able to have lunch at my work." Spencer said

"What about your parents Spence." Toby said

"I may have forgotten to tell you that my parents are planning on retiring soon and then I will be in charge of the Hastings law firm." Spencer said

"That's amazing Spencer." Toby said

"My parents have been old enough to retire for a few years but they didn't want to leave until they knew I could handle things." Spencer said

"I'm sure your parents will still help you out at the office every so often." Toby said

"Yes, they said they would help me whenever because they are not moving to Florida like they wanted to do a few years back." Spencer said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


	107. Chapter 103: My Love for Horses

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one is about Rosie Cavanaugh. This chapter takes place during the same time the last one did.**

**Love For Horses**

**Rosie Cavanaugh POV**

Freshman year at Rosewood High school was almost over. I had so many horse shows coming up. Some would be showjumping and some would be trick riding. There would also be a few over the summer months that are both showjumping and trick riding. I was in my room reading when I heard my mom tell Rochelle to study because she had finals this week. Rochelle would rather text her friends or spend all night on social media instead of studying. I was the opposite of that because I always made time for homework and studying. I am actually really happy that Rochelle is going to be living in a dorm room at U Penn in the fall because I am tired of dealing with her drama.

Leo and I have talked and we worked things out. We decided to stay friends until we were both 16. Leo is turning 16 next month and I will be 16 in December. I was in the kitchen eating a snack and my dad was also in the room.

"How are you and Leo doing?" Toby asked

"Good." I said

"Are you doing this friend thing because I didn't want you dating yet?" Toby asked

"Yes but that isn't the only reason. I decided I wasn't ready to date anyone." I said

"I'm proud of you." Toby said

"Thanks and I decided that I want you to be the one that gives me driving lessons over the summer." I said

"You don't have to push the driving thing if you don't want to. Not everybody has there drivers licence as soon as they turn 16." Toby said

"I want to because if I wait until i'm 16 then I'm going to be busy with school and not be able to focus on driving." I said

"You are growing up so fast Rosie." Toby said

"No matter how old I am dad, I will always be your little girl." I said

"I remember when you were 4 Rosie and you rode a horse for the first time. From that moment on your mom and I knew you had a special connection with horses." Toby said

* * *

><p><em>FlashbackMemory - 11.5 Years ago - General POV Rochelle - 7, JT - 6, Elizabeth - 5, and Rosie - 4_

_The Cavanaugh family went on a Christmas vacation to Orlando, Florida. Spencer and Toby had won a family trip to Disney World from a radio station after entering a contest with funny pictures of their was a well deserved vacation because it was the first one they have had in a few years. Toby was driving a rental SUV from the airport to the hotel. Spencer was sitting next to him in the front. Rochelle and JT were siting in the middle row both sleeping. Elizabeth and Rosie were in the back also sleeping. They arrived in the late afternoon so of course Spencer and Toby hit traffic on the highway._

_Currently they were stuck in a traffic jam. Cars around them honked and Spencer hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake the kids up. It was only a 2 and a half hour flight from Philadelphia to Orlando but the kids were tired since they had got to the airport early that morning. The family was supposed to be on a 10 AM flight but the flight was over booked and if all 6 family members wanted to be on the same flight they had to change flights and take a 2 pm flight instead._

_Soon all the kids woke up. Spencer and Toby knew they would have to nap in the hotel sweet later. Rosie looked out the window and saw a field with animals since there was a farm right off the freeway._

_"Mom, Dad, look cow." Rosie said_

_"Those are horses Rosie." Spencer said_

_"They why do they have big spots of different colors?" Rosie asked_

_"That breed of horse is called American Paint Horse. They are supposed to have patches and spots on them." Toby said_

_"What are horses?" Rosie asked_

_"They are farm animals. I had an American Paint Horse named Patches and I show jumped on him." Spencer said_

_Patches was Spencer's first horse. Once he passed on she never wanted to compete again._

_"Your mom used to ride horses and she was good at show jumping." Toby said_

_"Can I ride a horse dad." Rosie said_

_"I think you are a little young right now but maybe." Toby said_

_"I rode my first horse at 4 years old. Maybe we should take the kids soon." Spencer said_

_While on vacation Spencer and Toby took their four kids to a horse stables so Rosie could ride a horse. She couldn't ride alone because she was under 5 years old so Toby rode on the same horse with her. All the kids wanted to ride horse once they got to the stables so Spencer rode on the same horse with Elizabeth. JT and Rochelle could ride on their own horse but Spencer and Toby felt more comfortable if they rode on one horse together._

* * *

><p>"That was a fun day" I said to my dad<p>

"You loved horses and you will never stop loving them." Toby said

"When is JT getting home from LA? Please say it's tonight because I need him at my competition tomorrow for good luck." I asked

"Yes tonight, He should be back home an hour or two." Toby said

"I remember the first time I fell off a horse. You and JT were with me. I broke my arm that day and didn't want to get back on a horse once my arm was all better. JT told me to get back on the horse. It's because of him that I ride horses today." I said

* * *

><p>The next day I was at my show jumping competition. My entire family was here to chear me on. I was at the stables and with my horse. I took her out of the stall to visit with some of the other horses and riders. I saw my friend Maria not with her horse and she was crying.<p>

"What's going on? Is something wrong with your horse?" I asked

"I can't compete today because my horse got disqualified for a performance enhancer in his food." Maria said

"Who put it in his food?" I asked

"I don't know but it wasn't me." Maria said

"You can ride Sophie in the competition." I said

"I thought you were riding Sophie. According to the rule book we can't both ride the same horse." Maria said

"That rule only applies to the same age category. I am in the 14 - 16 year olds and you are in the 16 - 18 year olds." I said

"Thanks Rosie. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

I competed on my horse Sophie first. I placed 1st in my age group. Maria was the last one to jump for the day. Maria was jumping on my horse and she was doing amazing until the very last jump. She fell off my horse and Sophie went down. The entire crowd was shocked. I was worried about Maria but I was more worried about my horse because something was seriously wrong with Sophie.

Maria was fine after a minute. She got up by herself and probably had a few bruises but she didn't seem to be in pain. Sophie is a different story. They had Vets on site and they helped my parents get Sophie into our horse trailer. I got in the truck with my dad and he took Sophie to the nearest animal hospital. My mom drove my siblings home and then met my dad and I back at the animal hospital.

"Sophie owner?" one of the doctors asked

"My wife and I own her but our daughter Rosie rides her in shows." Toby said

"I have some bad news for you. Sophie suffered a really bad break her front right leg. Even if we did surgery and it went well she would never be healthy enough to compete again. If Sophie was a dog or cat we would amputate the leg but since she's a horse that isn't an option." The doctor said

Toby looked and Spencer and they knew what was going to happen to Sophie. Rosie was in tears and knew it to. I wanted Sophie to live forever but I knew that couldn't happen.

"If there is no other option then I think it's best that we put her down." Spencer said

"Mom, dad, can we please do the surgery. I want Sophie to live even if I can't compete on her anymore." I asked

Spencer and Toby talked with the doctors for a few minutes. They decided against doing the surgery even though that's what Rosie wanted. Rosie said her final goodbye to Sophie. She didn't say anything but she cried the entire time she was saying goodbye. Spencer and Toby were right by here side the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


	108. Chapter 104: Graduations

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one is about this years Rosewood High graduating class including Rochelle Cavanaugh and Branden Peterson. This chapter will also include Deylia Rivers, Bella Kingston, and Tyler Rivers. This chapter has a Deylia/Branden scene, a Bella/Tyler scene, and a Bella/Deylia scene.**

**Graduation Time**

**General POV**

It was June and this year Rochelle Cavanaugh would graduate from Rosewood high. Branden Peterson would also graduate. Another Graduate of Rosewood High school this year is Adam Kahn. Rochelle was graduating with a 2.7 GPA and the only reason she got into U Penn was because of field hockey and years back her mom had gone to U Penn part time. Adams GPA was 1.9 and the only school he got into was Rosewood Community College. Branden's GPA was the best of all three. He had a 3.5. Branden got an academic and a dance scholarship to New York University. Another Rosewood High Graduate this year is JT's ex girlfriend. Her and JT were on somewhat good terms. She was a cheerleader before getting injured 9 months ago. She recovered from the fall and was walking again but cheer was over at least for now. She was graduating with a 4.0 and also was this years valedictorian.

Branden and Deylia were in the Rivers Living room talking because graduation wasn't until the afternoon and it was currently 9 AM. It was a Sunday so Hanna and Caleb were at church with Darcy and Will.

"How does a blonde cheerleader get a perfect grade point average?" Branden asked

"JT told me her mom is some high up and important school district official." Deylia said

"Well I'm telling you I studied way more then she did and I only got 3.5 Grade Point Average." Branden said

"I know Branden but you will be at NYU in the fall and that's amazing." Deylia said

"Actually I am thinking of taking a year off." Branden said

"What do you need a year off for?" Deylia asked

"I would love to do some traveling but also I would be around for you." Branden said

"Branden, I really think you should go to NYC. If we really are meant to be then things will workout for us." Deylia said

"Wait so now you are second guessing our relationship?" Branden asked

"Yes, Branden I am. We connect through dance but that's it. I'm a Rivers and you are a Peterson." Deylia said

"What does that have to do with anything?" Branden asked

"My parents go to church and we are a close family. Your mom is never around for you and your dad probably won't even be at your high school graduation." Deylia said

"Is it my fault my parents are split up? The Cavanaughs go to church with your parents Deylia Rivers so maybe you should break up with me and get with JT Cavanaugh." Branden said.

"I already went there one to many times with JT Cavanaugh. Branden, I love you but I want you to follow your dreams and that dream is being in New York City at New York University." Deylia said

* * *

><p>While Branden and Deylia were having an argumentfight downstairs Tyler and Bella were arguing/fighting upstairs. Bella had spent the night at the Rivers last night. She was supposed to be at the Cavanaughs for the weekend but she managed to spend the night with her boyfriend.

"You know you can still come to London with me this summer. It's never to late to change your mind Tyler." Bella said

"Bella, If I go to London over the summer then I can't play baseball like I did last summer." Tyler said

"You have to put me before sports at some point." Bella said

"I'm sorry Bella but playing baseball is really important to me." Tyler said

"This summer could be the last time I see my dad ever and you don't even seem to care Tyler." Bella said

"I care Bella but I also have a lot going on in my life right now." Tyler said

"Is that true Tyler or do you just not want to deal with your girlfriends problems?" Bella asked

"You know what Bella, I only asked you to go on a date a year and a half ago because we slept together at the party you had. I felt guilty so I asked you out. I also felt bad because you had just spent a month in rehab for drugs addiction and the only true friend you had was my sister." Tyler said

"Are you really saying our entire relationship is a lie?" Bella asked

"I fell in love with you a few months after we started dating. I love you Bella, I really do but I don't know if I'm good for you." Tyler said

"Why don't you just break up with me right now Tyler so we can get it over with." Bella said

"I don't want to break up with you Bella. We can make this relationship work if both of us try harder." Tyler said

"I don't believe you Tyler. I love you but sometimes I hate you and this is one of those times." Bella said

Then Bella ran downstairs and out of the house. Tyler followed but he let Bella leave because he was tired of fighting.

* * *

><p>Deylia wanted to know what had happened between Bella and Tyler.<p>

"What did you say to Bella?" Deylia asked Tyler

"She overreacted like always." Tyler said

"Well you must have said something to make her upset." Deylia said

"I may have accidentally told Bella I only asked her out on a date to begin with because we slept together at the party she had." Tyler said

"You have got to be lying right now Tyler." Deylia said

"That's how our relationship started but I really do love Bella now." Tyler said

"Well did you tell Bella that?" Deylia asked

"Yes but Bella didn't believe me." Tyler said

"I'm going over to Bella's house to talk to her right now. Both you and Branden are going to stay here." Deylia said

"What about my high school graduation?" Branden asked

"Graduation starts at 1 PM, it's 11 AM now so I have 2 hours. If I am not back before you have to leave then go without me and I will meet you there Branden." Deylia said

* * *

><p>Deylia left her house and drove to Bella's. She knocked on her door but no one answered. Since Deylia and Bella are best friends they had keys to each other's houses. Deylia found Bella in her bedroom crying. She didn't think Bella's mom was home but Deylia decided to ask anyway.<p>

"Is your mom home?" Deylia asked Bella

"No but she is going to be at Rosewood Graduation later because for Rochelle." Bella said

"Tyler told me what he said to you and I don't think he really meant it." Deylia said

"Then why would say that he asked me out on a date because we slept together at the party I wish I never had?" Bella asked

"Tyler is going through a lot of stress right now." Deylia said

"What ever Tyler is going through it can't be as bad as what I am going through." Bella said

"His spot on the summer baseball team is in jeopardy because they found out about the drugs he took to make him recover from his knee injury faster and improve his performance. Tyler took some money out of my dad's wallet so he's really mad at Tyler right now. Tyler failed a final and had to re take it so he wouldn't have to go to summer school." Deylia said

"I didn't know about any of that." Bella said

"Talk to Tyler before you leave for London. I'm sure you can work things out." Deylia said

* * *

><p>Deylia made it to graduation right on time. Bella went with her because her mom would have been mad if she didn't go. They sat together. After Graduation Deylia meet up with Branden. To her surprise Branden's dad was at graduation. Bella meet up with her mom and the entire Cavanaugh family.<p>

"I didn't think you would be here and neither to Branden." Deylia said to Branden's dad

"I wasn't planning on coming but I decided to book a last minute flight and here I am." He said

Branden didn't seem to happy to see his dad but he would be when his dad was hardly around. Kelsey decided to skip the graduation and be with her friends instead so Deylia and Branden went out to dinner with his dad. The Cavanaugh family went out to dinner with Bella and Melissa.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This story will be ending soon but I plan on starting a "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This will be a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I will probably start from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) will be born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story so I more then likely will start it before this story is over.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you for reading.**


	109. Chapter 105: Another Summer in London

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one is about Bella Kingston and spending another summer in London with her dad.**

**Another Summer in London**

**Bella's POV**

Tomorrow I would be leaving for another summer in London. Tyler and JT were also leaving Rosewood tomorrow for the youth summer travel baseball league. Deylia and Branden were going to be spending some time in NYC over the summer. Branden is taking a summer dance class at NYU and Deylia wants to spend as much time with him as she can.

"Bella, enjoy the summer with your dad. When you come back home you are going to have to think about school and decided what school's to apply to." Melissa said

"Mom, I have been thinking about going to university in London." I said

"That's great Bella. I was hopping you would stay a little closer to home but I know you would like to be closer to your dad. Maybe you can tour university's in London while you are there this summer." Melissa said

"I was planning on that. I was actually thinking of going to Rosewood Community college for the first year and then transferring." I said

"Is this because Tyler doesn't graduate for another year after you?" Melissa asked

"Yes, sort of because we can hardly handle a summer apart. I don't know how we would handle entire year apart." I said

"Not that I would mind you staying in Rosewood for a year after high school but I don't think you should stay just because of Tyler." Melissa said

Deylia, JT, and Tyler came over to spend some time with me because it would be the last time we would see each other for awhile. Deylia and I painted each others nails. Tyler and JT played video games while Deylia and I were doing girl stuff.

* * *

><p>The next day I was at the airport leaving for London. It was later at night by the time I arrived. I thought my dad was picking me up but apparently I was wrong. I was being picked up by my dad's friend, probably girlfriend but he never really told me if they were dating or not. Her name was Hannah like my aunt Spencer's friend but my dad's friend spelled her name with an H at the end. She also had a daughter that I didn't know about.<p>

"Why isn't my dad here?" I asked

"Bella, your dad was admitted into the hospital last night." Hannah said

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked

"I think so but he passed out at his house last night and he was rushed to the hospital. He regained consciousness this morning but the doctors want to up the chemo. The first round worked but it wasn't strong enough to keep the cancer away." Hannah said

"Is this your daughter?" I asked

"Yes, say hi Hope." Hannah said

"Hi, my name is Hope." Hope said

"Nice to meet you, how old are you Hope?" I asked

"5 but I am going to be 6 on November 27th." Hope said

* * *

><p>Oddly enough Hope looked like the kid version of me but she had blond hair. I would always often wonder if the reason my parents left London and moved back to Rosewood was because my dad had an affair. Hannah drove Hope and I back to my dad's house.<p>

"Can I call you my big sister?" Hope asked

That was it I had to know the truth.

"My name is Bella but if you want to say sister then I guess it's ok." I said

I decided I would visit my dad first thing in the morning since visiting hours were over for the day. I could probably get in since my dad worked at the hospital and I am his daughter but I had a long flight so I was tired. I waited for Hope to go to bed for the night so I could ask Hannah a few questions.

"Are you living here now or are you just staying here so I don't have to be alone?" I asked

"Hope and I moved in here last month. I got foreclosed on my house so Hope and I had no where else to go but here." Hannah said

"That's nice of my dad." I said

"Your dad has a big house and we are dating." Hannah said

"How long? I knew you and my dad were friends but I didn't know he was dating anyone." I asked

"6 months as boyfriend/girlfriend, we reconnected as friends a few months before that. We knew each other before that but it was a complicated friendship." Hannah said

"So you knew my dad before then?" I asked

"Yes. We work at the same hospital. I'm a doctor for kids and your dad was a regular emergency room doctor." Hannah said

"Can you just tell me if Hope is also my dad's kid?" I asked

"Yes, I thought you already knew but apparently not. A little over 6 years ago I told your dad I was pregnant with his child and the next day he told me his was moving to the united states. Your dad sent me money several times a year. He also sent birthday cards and holiday cards for Hope. We stayed in contact but only by emails and letters in the mail. He must have been real careful about it so no one found out. I would send him pictures of Hope to his work email all the time and he also sent me some pictures of you." Hannah said

"I thought I was an only child until now. Does Hope know who her dad is?" I asked

"Yes Hope knows, Your dad would visit Hope when your family spent the summers here. All week she has been talking about meeting her big sister." Hannah said

"No wonder why Hope asked if it was ok to call me her big sister." I said

"I wanted Hope to meet you last summer but your dad told me you were going though a lot and telling you about Hope wasn't go to work out good." Hannah said

"Does anyone else know about Hope?" I asked

"Your cousin Liam knows about Hope and he even has babysat Hope a few times. Liam's parents don't know and your grandparents on your dad's side didn't know either. I was going to tell them but I never had the chance." Hannah said

"What does hope think about Liam?" I asked

"Hope loves Liam. Hope doesn't understand the difference between cousins and siblings so she calls Liam her big brother." Hannah said

* * *

><p>The next day I want to see my dad. Hannah drove Hope and I to the hospital so we could see our dad. It felt really weird saying our dad. Liam was at the hospital as well.<p>

"I missed you Bella." Wren said

"I missed you to." I said

"I know this may look bad but I promise you I will get better." Wren said

I know he can't really promise me but my dad had to make that promise because Hope was so young. I waited for Hannah and Hope to run some errands. She asked me if I wanted to go with her but I told her Liam would take me back to the house later.

"Bella, There is something I need to tell you." Wren said

"I know about Hope dad and why didn't you tell me you were dating your other daughters mother?" I asked

"I wanted to but the timing was never right." Wren said

"Can I just assume that Mom doesn't know Hope is your daughter?" I asked

"Your mom knows Bella. Hope is mostly the reason why we got divorced. She knew I had an affair and I cheated on her before but once she found out about Hope it destroyed our marriage. " Wren said

"Are you happy with Hannah?" I asked

"Yes but I still miss your mom." Wren said

"Mom is single again. She broke things off with Ian and he moved out." I said

"How are the Cavanaugh kids doing? I have only heard from JT recently. It's so great that he gets to do the summer travel baseball league with Tyler again." Wren asked

"Rochelle graduated high school and she is going to U Penn in the fall." I said

"If you email Rochelle tell her I'm sorry I missed her graduation. Don't worry because I will do everything I can to be at your high school graduation next year." Wren said

"Elizabeth sprained her right ankle so she won't be doing gymnastics most of the summer." I said

"Spencer told me when she emailed me." Wren said

"Rosie's horse had to be put down a month ago." I said

"Spencer also told me that. How is Rosie taking it?" Wren asked

"Rosie is sad but she knows she will get another horse and ride again soon." I said

"Are you and Tyler still together?" Wren asked

"Yes. We have our good and bad days but we are making out relationship work." I said

"I'm happy for you." Wren said

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This story will be ending soon but I plan on starting a "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This will be a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I will probably start from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) will be born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story so I more then likely will start it before this story is over.<strong>

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you so much for reading.**


	110. Chapter 106: Jayde

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one is about Jayde Montgomery Fitz and her summer. Ezria is finally back together.**

**Jayde POV**

This summer is starting out different. My mom and dad(Jake) are getting a divorce. They are still finalizing it but my dad doesn't live here or even in Rosewood anymore. He's living in an apartment in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Leo is living with him for the summer. Also, my biological dad Ezra recently got a divorce from Maggie so he is living with my mom back at the home Leo and I grew up in. My dad still owned the home but my parents were still sorting out who was going to stay and who was going to leave. I hope my mom get's to keep the house but if my dad gets it there is nothing I can do about it. My mom and Ezra were happy together at least that's what I think. Katie was going back and forth between her mom's house and this house. Both houses were in Rosewood so she could switch houses when ever she wanted.

Harrisburg is about a 2 hour drive from Rosewood on interstate 76 which is also known as the Pennsylvania turnpike. I have only seen him a few times since he moved. Most recently was last month when I met him and Leo at Panevino in Reading, Pennsylvania. Reading about half way between Rosewood and Harrisburg. Panevino is an Italian restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - one month ago<em>

_It was a Saturday and I was meeting my dad and Leo for dinner. I was home from my first year at Syracuse University. My mom and Ezra already took me out to celebrate a few weeks ago but my dad was taking me out tonight. Leo was with my dad for the weekend. It was the end of May and he still had two weeks of 9th grade left._

_"Katie's eating dinner here tonight so I expect you to be on your best behavior Jayde." Aria said_

_"I'm not going to be home for dinner and stop treating me like I'm a kid mom." I said_

_"Right I forgot you had dinner with Jake and Leo." Aria said_

_"Thanks mom for letting me go out to dinner with them." I said_

_"Listen, Leo is going to stay with his dad all summer but you can decide who you want to stay with." Aria said_

_"I'm staying at the house mom so I can spend more time with Coco, Chanel, and Kelsey." I said_

_"Well I'm doing everything I can to get Jake to let me stay in this house but if I move out I would be staying in Rosewood or any of the cities nearby." Aria said_

_"Are you happy Ezra mom?" I asked_

_"I was happy with Jake but in the last few years both of us haven't been happy. It may have took awhile but we finally realized that are marriage was over." Aria said_

_"Is that why you had an affair with Ezra because you were unhappy with Jake?" I asked_

_"Ezra and I reconnected when he met you. At a time it was only friends between us but then we fell in love again." Aria said_

_"Do you think you would ever marry him?" I asked_

_"Maybe but that's not important to me. I would rather be happy in love instead of being married just to have Fitz as my last name." Aria said_

_"Is there even a small chance that you would go back to Jake if he gave you another chance?" I asked_

_"Jayde, I know that's what Leo wants but it's not going to happen." Aria said_

_"I guess it's a good thing you didn't realize you loved Ezra until now because if you had been with him all along then Leo wouldn't be my brother and I wouldn't be his sister." I said_

_"I actually didn't think about that. Have a good time at dinner and I will see you later tonight." Aria said_

_"Bye mom." I said_

_"Bye Jayde." Aria said_

_I got to the restaurant and my dad was late. He was usually always late when my mom wasn't with him. Once my dad and Leo arrived we ate a nice dinner._

_"You can stay the night at my apartment if you want Jayde." Jake said_

_"I thought you only had a two bedroom apartment." I said_

_"I do but my parents live in the same apartment complex and they have a two bedroom as well so Leo was thinking about spending the night with his grandparents." Jake._

_"I have plans with Coco and Chanel tomorrow so I don't want to have a two hour drive home but maybe another time." I said_

_"I miss you Jayde." Jake said_

_"So you don't blame my mom and you not working out because of me. When you think about it if I hadn't wanted to get to know Ezra then mom wouldn't fallen back in love with him." I said_

_"Jayde it's not your fault. Things got out of control and now there is no going back to fix them." Jake said_

_"Well now you are making seem like you also cheated on mom." I said_

_"I didn't say that Jayde so don't go accusing me of things I didn't do." Jake said_

_"I'm sorry dad." I said_

_"You better mean it Jayde." Jake said_

_I was actually glad when the dinner was over and I could go back home._

* * *

><p>Now it was almost July 4th. I wanted to spend the holiday with my entire family and now I had to choose between Leo and my dad or My mom and Ezra. Katie wanted to know my answer so she could decide if she was going to be with her mom or with her dad and my mom.<p>

"Have you decided yet?" Katie asked

"I'm going to my dad's but only because I want to see Leo." I said

"If you change your mind I decided to stay with my dad and your mom because I haven't seen him that much this summer." Katie said

* * *

><p>I drove up to my dad's on the morning of July 4th. Something changed since the last time he saw me and now he didn't want to see me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked

"Spending the weekend here dad." I said

"I have changed my mind and you are not aloud to do that anymore." Jake said

"Why not dad?" I asked

"I thought about it and it is your fault that your mom and I are no longer together." Jake said

"Can I at least see Leo for a few hours?" I asked

"Sure. I was just about to leave but I want you gone by the time I get back. I don't want you to call me dad again because you should be calling Ezra your dad since biologically he is." Jake said

He left and Leo couldn't believe what just happened. I was hurt and I would have to explain it to my mom later when I got home.

"Come with me. We can go back to mom's or just hang out in Rosewood." I said

"I'm supposed to stay at dad's all summer because I only get weekends with him during the school year." Leo said

"Well mom really wants to see you even for just a few days." I said

Leo packed a bag and we left. I didn't go home though. I went to a party store and bought adult beverages with my fake I.D. I was only a little over a year away from being 21 anyway. Leo and I went to an empty park. I drank the drinks I bought. I really didn't care so I let Leo have some even though he's only 16. We stayed at the park all day. Once it got dark they had fireworks for July 4th. I had been drinking all day so getting behind the wheel wasn't the best idea but Leo wanted to go back to our mom's house. I had a few near miss accidents on the way home. I was almost home when I saw the flashing lights from a police car in a rear view mirror. I pulled over even though I was clearly still drunk.

"I'm officer Hardy, have you been drinking miss." He said

"No wait yes." I said realized lying to a cop was only going to get in more trouble."

"I have to see your drivers licence." He said

I handed over my drivers licence admitting that I was under age.

"I am going to have to bring both of you into the station." He said

I was arrested but Leo didn't get handcuffed like me because the cop didn't know he was drinking. Leo didn't drink enough to make him drunk unlike me. I gave the cop Ezra's cell phone number.

"I know that phone number. How do you know Ezra Fitz?" He asked

"Ezra is my dad well biological dad but I didn't know until 2 years ago." I said

"Long story short I used to be Ezra's best friend. We went to college together." He said

"Are you still going to call him or are you just going to let me go so I can take my brother home?" I asked

"Jayde, I have to call him or I can call you mom if you give me the number." He said

* * *

><p>Hardy called Ezra and he made me explain to Ezra how I was driving drunk with Leo in the car and I wasn't even old enough to drink my self. My biological dad and my mom came to pick me and Leo up from the Rosewood police station. They didn't say one work to me or Leo until got home.<p>

"Jayde, one more mistake even just a small one and you are not going back to Syracuse in the fall." Aria said

"You can't take University away from me." I said

"Your mom is right if you mess up again I am no longer paying for you to go to Syracuse."Ezra said

"You are not being fair dad and neither is mom. Teenagers make mistakes." I said

"In a few weeks Jayde you will be 20 years old." Aria said

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked

"You will no longer be a teenager and you need to start acting like an adult." Ezra said

"I'm sorry dad." I said

Ezra was still upset with me but he seemed to like the fact that I'm now calling him dad.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next chapter will be Deylia Rivers summer. What character's summer do you want after Deylia?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This story will be ending soon but I plan on starting a "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This will be a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I will probably start from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) will be born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story so I more then likely will start it before this story is over.**

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you so much for reading.**


	111. Chapter 107: Deylia Rivers Summer in NYC

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one is about Deylia Rivers and her summer. She is dancing in an NYU summer program with her boyfriend Branden Peterson.**_

_**Summer in NYC dancing at NYU**_

_**Deylia's POV**_

So far my summer has been spent dancing in New York City at New York University. I am beginning to think that NYU is the school for me but I still don't really want to go because I was trying to stay away from the big apple. I am in this summer program at New York University because thanks to my parents it was either the summer dance program or a summer job. My dad wanted me to take the summer job so I could help him out. My mom wanted me to dance at NYU this summer because it would look good on university applications.

I picked dance at NYU for the summer because when I dance a solo at the state level in June I got the alternate position for Nationals. Since then the national committee decided that if I completed a summer program I could compete as a regular solo competitor. Another bonus is that I got to spend my summer with Branden. That was until I got injured and had to go home.

The getting injured part didn't really happen because I faked an injury in order to take a little vacation in London. Branden and I had gotten into a fight so I pretended to be injured and then got away from NYC so I could think. I also wanted to see Bella because I missed her. Here is how it all happened.

NYC was fun so far but I wouldn't be having an fun if Branden wasn't here with me. Dancing is my life but some days in the summer program it is so demanding. We dance every day except for Sunday, 7 hours a day and we only get a one hour break in between. Branden is the one that gets me through every single day. We have to take Ballet and contemporary ballet classes in addition to jazz, tap, and hip hop.

Branden and I had several dances to perform at the end of summer showcase. We had 2 duets, on choreographed by me and one choreographed by him. Then we each had a solo routine choreographed by another dancer in the program besides our duet partner.

The duet dance I am choreographing for us is "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. The duet dance Branden is choreographing for us is "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Golding. My solo dance is "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten.

Our fight was all because of Katrina Karamakov. She is like Rochelle Cavanaugh 2.0. Katrina is my roommate in the summer program. Her brother Ethan is choreographing my "Fight Song" solo and unfortunately Katrina is choreographing Branden's solo. If only Branden could be near a girl without kissing her.

* * *

><p><em>flashback - A few weeks ago<em>

_After classes were over for the day Branden and I were scheduled to practice our duets. What I didn't know was that Branden and Katrina where having a practice session of their own. I don't know why he thought he could get away with it because he won't. When I walked into the dance studio ready to dance Branden and Katrina were making out. I couldn't believe it. __Actually I could believe it because Branden cheated on me before and once a cheater always a cheater. I tried to walk away but Branden stopped me._

_"That wasn't what it looked like." Branden said_

_"Really because it looked liked you had your tongue down her thought." I yelled_

_"Please forgive me Deylia. I didn't mean to hurt you." Branden said_

_"You said that after the Rochelle incident and I believed you then but I don't believe you now." I yelled_

_"Deylia listen to me. Katrina was helping me with my solo and we got caught up in the moment." Branden said_

_"Her and you or just you Branden?" I asked_

_"Honestly I made the first move. I guess in the moment I forgot about you Deylia." Branden said_

_"I can't talk about this with you right now Branden?" I said_

_I left and ran back to my dorm room, of course Katrina was back in the room as well._

_"Can you leave?" I asked_

_"This is my room to?" Katrina said_

_"Not tonight it isn't." I said_

_"Fine." Katrina said and left the room._

_The next morning I walked into class and the only way for me to get out of it was to fake an injury or illness. _

_"Deylia, is everything alright?" the teacher asked_

_"No, I fell down the stairs the morning. My ankle is hurting really bad and my back is hurting." I said_

_"You can take some time off. Go home and relax. When you come back just make sure you have a doctors note." she said_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't go home that day. I took a taxi to the airport. I bought a ticket using my dad's credit card from NYC to London. My dad only gave me his credit card for emergencies but this sort of was an emergency. That night I arrived in London. I called Bella but she didn't answer her phone so I called Bella's cousin Liam. It's a good thing I kept his cell phone number so I had someone to call. Liam was at London Heathrow within the hour to pick me up.<em>

_"I wasn't expecting you and I don't think Bella was either." Liam said_

_"How is Bella? I called her and she didn't answer her phone." I said_

_"Tyler is in London visiting Bella and they were upstairs at her dads house. I think you can figure out what they were doing." Liam said  
><em>

_"My brother and Bella have sex a lot. They do it more then Branden and I and we have been dating a lot longer." I said_

_"According to Bella it helps her keep her mind off other things. Bella's dad is still in the hospital and it's been almost a month already." Liam said?_

_"Why is Tyler here in London because he is supposed to be on a travel baseball team?" I asked_

_"I called him and asked him to visit because I was worried about Bella." Liam said_

_"It isn't drugs again is it?" I asked_

_"No Bella is fine. Her mom is here as well. Even though her and Wren are divorce she wanted to see him in case something happens." Liam said_

_"Bella and I haven't talked much all summer and I feel like she is hiding something from me." I said_

_"I shouldn't be telling you this and don't tell Bella I told you but she found out something big and Bella is having a hard time with it." Liam said_

_"It must be something big if Bella couldn't even tell her best friend." I said_

_"Several years ago my uncle had a affair and it resulted in another kid. Bella found out and she now has a younger half sister named Hope." Liam said_

_"Wow, I can't believe she didn't tell me." I said_

* * *

><p><em>Liam drove me to Bella's dad house. Tyler and Bella were done with the romantic stuff and watching TV together.<em>

_"Deylia what are you doing here?" Tyler asked_

_"I came to see Bella, I didn't even know you were in London Tyler." I said_

_"Bella needed me so I told my baseball couch it was a family emergency and he gave me a few weeks off." Tyler said_

_"I needed a break from NYC so I bought a plane ticket with dad's credit card and flew to London." I said_

_"Dad's going to be mad because I know he gave you that card for emergencies only." Tyler said_

_"I have good reason. Branden cheated on me and then we fought so I left." I said_

_"Deylia if I were you I would dump him. you got your heart broken one to many times by him." Tyler said_

_"Thanks but I wanted Bella's advise not yours." I said_

_"If you were with JT he wouldn't do this to you." Bella said_

_"JT and I are better as friends and you didn't even want us together when we were." I said_

_"I changed my mind since then." Bella said_

* * *

><p>I stayed in London for two weeks. Tyler went back home last week. Bella's dad is doing better and is home from the hospital. I found something out that only Tyler and Bella know. I'm pregnant so now I'm going back to NYC to tell Branden and I'm not going to break up with him because of the baby. I got back to NYC and I found I was shocked to hear Branden was in the hospital because he got hit by a car a few days after I left. I got to the hospital and found out Branden was in a coma until two days ago. I went to his hospital room, He remembers me but he doesn't remember cheating on me. His mom and sister were at the hospital as well.<p>

"Branden I'm pregnant." I said

"Is that why you left NYC?" Branden asked

"Not exactly but I was in London to see Bella and I came back to NYC to tell you I am pregnant with your baby." I said

"Will you Marry me?" Branden asked

"What happened to your brain?" I asked

"I love you Deylia and since we are having a baby together so lets get married." Branden said

"Yes." I said even though I was only saying it because of the baby.

I left the room and called Tyler.

"I need you in NYC." I said

"What happened Deylia, are you crying?" Tyler asked

"Brandens in the hospital, he got hit by a car looking for me in NYC." I said

"I'm at the Philadelphia airport, I'm going back to the baseball team today. Dad's with me and he wants to know why you are ignoring his calls." Tyler said

"If he's mad at me I don't want to talk to him." I said

Tyler hung up the phone. A few hours later both Tyler and our dad showed up in NYC.

* * *

><p>"Deylia, Can you explain the plane ticket to London?" Caleb asked<p>

"Something happened and I needed to see Bella." I said

"You should have called me first. That credit card was for emergencies only." Caleb said

"I know dad and I'm sorry." I said

My dad was mad but he will forgive me eventually. My dad went back home and so did Tyler. Tyler went back to his baseball team for the rest of the summer. After Branden got out of the hospital we eloped in NYC. Branden was 19 and I just recently turned 18 so we didn't need any witnesses.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next chapter will be Alex and Enzo DiLaurentis fields. It will also include Catalina and a pregnancy update for her and Enzo.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This story will be ending soon but started a new story "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This is a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I started from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) are born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story but I need more.**

**Discussion**** Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? ****I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you so much for reading.**


	112. Chapter 108: Finding herIt will be OK

**_We are going to find her/Everything is going to be ok_**

**_This is going to be like two chapters in one. Length wise it's not that long but I feel like both chapters went together. _**

**_General POV_**

Summer was more then half over. Elizabeth Cavanaugh had movie plans with her friends Alex DiLaurentis - Fields and Catalina Bancroft today. She didn't really feel like going. All morning her cell phone wouldn't stop going off. It was either texts or calls from Alex or texts from Drew Kahn. Elizabeth hated Drew after what he did to her Freshman year. Drew had recently broken up with his girlfriend and wanted Elizabeth back. Elizabeth walked into her dad's office. Toby was working at home and he was busy with paperwork but not to busy for her.

"Dad can I talk to you?" Elizabeth asked

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Toby asked

"Can you talk to your step sister for me? I need you to tell her to get her son to stop texting me." Elizabeth said

"I have barley talked or even seen Jenna since she has been back in Rosewood. Noel and Jenna got married last month. We were invited to their wedding but I declined the invitation without even telling your mom about it first." Toby said

"What am I supposed to do then? Go to Rosewood PD and get Drew arrested." Elizabeth said

"You can't just arrest him because you two don't get along. Talk to Drew and try to fix things. If that doesn't work I will have a chat with him." Toby said

"I'm not talking to him, not now and not ever." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth, I know it's hard but you both go to the same school so avoiding him isn't going to be easy." Toby said

"Dad, I don't want to go to Rosewood High anymore." Elizabeth said

"I'm not going to let you drop out and neither is your mother." Toby said

Toby got a cell phone call and he answered it. A few minutes later he was done with the conversation.

"That was Alex, she's worried about you. She has been texting you all morning and you haven't responded to any text." Toby said

"I can't be around her right now." Elizabeth said

"Why not?" Toby asked

"It's complicated." Elizabeth said

"You can talk to me Elizabeth about anything." Toby said

"I get these weird feelings when i'm around her." Elizabeth said

"Do you think you like Alex as more then a friend?" Toby asked

"I don't know dad but I haven't been able to talk to a boy besides JT since freshman year." Elizabeth said

"I'm happy you decided to talk to me. Alex's mom Emily went through the same thing when she was 16. I was the first person she was able to talk to. No matter if you like boys, girls, or both, your mom and I will love you no matter what."Toby said

"I don't know if I should say this or not but I'm worried about Rosie. She locks herself into her bedroom and stays in there for hours at a time." Elizabeth said

"I noticed that as well so you are not the only one. Rosie is going through a hard time. I think both of us should talk to her." Toby said

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and her dad walked to Rosie's bedroom. It was closed but actually unlocked. Toby knocked first but when Rosie didn't answer he opened the door. The room was messy with cloths on the floor along with broken trophies and pictures.<p>

"Is she even in here?" Elizabeth asked

Toby looked under Rosie's bed, in her closet, and in the bathroom connecting Rosie's bedroom with another bedroom.

"Elizabeth, call your mom and tell her to come home right away." Toby said

Spencer got home as soon as she could.

"What do you mean Rosie ran away?" Spencer asked

"She trashed her bedroom and left." Toby said

"Did you try calling her cell phone?" Spencer asked

"I did but she left it in her room. That also means I can't ask Caleb to track her phone for me." Toby said

"If I were in her situation I would probably end up going to the barn." Spencer said

"We are going to find her Spence." Toby said

"What's if Rosie's not ok?" Spencer asked

"Rosie is a smart girl. I'm sure she didn't go far from Rosewood." Toby said

"Like LA, that would be crazy." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth, if you know something tell us now." Toby said

"No, I don't know anything more then you and mom do." Elizabeth lied. She knew Rosie wanted to go to LA. Rosie's best friend Xanthe Montgomery was in LA with her parents.

"Elizabeth, go to the movies with Alex. Your mom and I will text you if we know anything else." Toby said

* * *

><p>Elizabeth left for the movies. Spencer and Toby drove around Rosewood looking for Rosie. Midway through the movie Catalina walked out of the theater. When 5 minutes passed and she didn't return. Elizabeth and Alex went to check up on her. Catalina was in the bathroom and the other girls could tell something is wrong. She was going into labor 2 months early.<p>

"Don't panic we will get you to the hospital and everything is going to be ok." Alex said

"Can one of you go get Enzo?" Catalina asked

Enzo DiLaurentis - Fields had a summer job at the movie theater. He was working the concession counter today.

"I will go tell him." Elizabeth said

"I should tell him because he is my brother." Alex said

Alex went to get Enzo while Elizabeth stayed with Catalina.

"How are you so calm right now?" Catalina asked

"I may seem calm on the outside but my family is going through something big right now." Elizabeth said

"My problems are way worse then yours." Catalina said

"My younger sister Rosie is missing. My parents think she ran away." Elizabeth said

* * *

><p>Enzo drove Catalina to the hospital. Alex was also with them. Elizabeth went home because she felt like her parents needed her more.<p>

"Did you hear from Rosie yet?" Elizabeth asked

"no, your mom and I checked the barn and everywhere else in Rosewood. We called Rosewood PD and they are on the case but since it hasn't been 24 hours yet there isn't much they can do." Toby said

"Do you think she could be in LA by now?" I asked

"If your sister got on a plane yes she could be in LA but why would she go to LA?" Toby asked

"I don't know dad." Elizabeth said

"I called Leo's dad to ask if he saw Rosie and to make sure she didn't run away with him. Leo hasn't seen or heard from Rosie all summer." Toby said

A few hours later Elizabeth heard from Alex. Catalina had her baby girl. She wasn't going to name her because Catalina's brother Jasper and his girlfriend would pick the name since they are adopting her. Jasper's girlfriend Cassandra also had a baby girl today.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*A Few Days Later*<em>**

Rosie Cavanaugh was still missing. Every time the phone ring someone in the Cavanaugh household picked it up as fast as they could.

"Rosie is that you?" Spencer asked

Toby picked up another home phone so he could hear the conversation.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for running away." Rosie said crying on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Both Spencer and Toby asked

"I'm in LA, except Xanthe isn't here and neither is her parents. I forgot they had a summer vacation planned. I used a spare key to get inside their house but I'm so scared being alone." Rosie said

"Stay there Rosie, your dad and I will get on the next flight to LAX and be there as soon as we can." Spencer said

Spencer and Toby both went to LA to bring Rosie home. Melissa stayed at the Cavanaugh house until Spencer and Toby got back with Rosie.

"Rosie, thank god you are safe. You had us both worried. Your mom more then me but running away is never the answer." Toby said

"I'm so sorry dad." Rosie said again in tears.

"Your mom and I will talk more about this when we get you home safely." Toby said

The next day Toby and Spencer arrived back home in Rosewood with Rosie. It was an emotional homecoming even for the Cavanaugh's oldest sibling Rochelle. The rest of the day was spent with lots of hugs and some happier tears from the Cavanaugh family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next chapter will about Deylia Rivers. Will her parents find out that her and Branden eloped? Will Hanna and Caleb find out about Deylias pregnancy? How will they react to it? Tyler Rivers will also be in the chapter and I think JT Cavanaugh could be in the chapter as well.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This story will be ending soon but started a new story "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This is a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I started from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) are born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story but I need more.**_

_**Discussion Questions**_

_**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**_

_**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**_

_**What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Please Comment and/or PM me.**_

_**The more Comments and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**_

_**As always thank you so much for reading.**_


	113. Chapter 109: Keeping Secrets in Rosewood

**_Time in Rosewood is now later in the summer - August._**

**_Keeping Secrets Back in Rosewood_**

**_Deylia's POV_**

A lot has happened this summer. I spent half my summer in NYC doing a dance program at NYU. I ended up dropping out of the program. That basically means my chances of getting back into the program next year are really low. Branden had to leave the program due to being injured. He wasn't exactly happy about it but he is hopeful that he will recover in time to be back at NYU in the fall. The past few weeks Branden has been living with me since his mom travels a lot and wouldn't be home that much in the next month. My parents are not to happy about that but at least they don't know my big secret.

I'm scared of what will happen when my mom and dad find out that Branden and I eloped last month in NYC and I am pregnant. My parents seem to have bad reactions to everything so I am really scared to tell them. Tyler just got home yesterday from his summer baseball team. Tyler only knows about my pregnancy and so does Bella. I want to tell him about the other secret but if I tell him my parents have a greater chance of finding out.

I didn't have an actually wedding ring from Branden but I did have the promise ring he gave me for my 17th birthday last year. I wore the ring like a wedding ring but I had to switch the finger the ring was on when I was around my parents or Tyler.

* * *

><p>"Deylia, Can I show you something?" Branden asked<p>

"Of course." I said

Branden showed me a video of different dance clips and pictures of us dancing together. The music in the background was "Hello" by Adele.

"I love this video but why did you make it?" I asked

"I remember cheating on you Deylia in NYC and I am so sorry." Branden said

Branden's memory was finally back.

"I forgive you, I mad a few mistakes recently as well." I said

Branden didn't know what mistake I was talking about.

"Deylia we need to talk about you being pregnant." Branden said

"We can't talk about it here. If we are going to talk about it then it needs to be at your house." I said

"We can't Kelsey is home for a few more weeks." Branden said

"What if my parents get home and hear us talk?" I asked

"You realize you are going to have to tell them. No offense but you are already getting a small baby bump." Branden said

* * *

><p>I could hear someone walking in the front door. I hope it's not my parents because now would be a bad time. It was Tyler but he wasn't alone. JT was with him.<p>

"I heard about the pregnancy Deylia and I wanted to see how you were doing." JT said

"Tyler, you told JT I'm pregnant." I said

"I thought there was a small chance that your baby could be JT's. You slept with him before so I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with him again." Tyler said

"Is there a chance the baby isn't mine?" Branden asked

"Branden don't take this the wrong way but yes the baby could be yours or JT's." I said

"Deylia, When did you cheat on me with him again?" Branden asked and he was upset

"You already left for NYC and I wasn't going for a few more days because I had junior year to finish up. JT was over here and we slept together. I didn't mean for it to happen but I did and I can't take it back now." I said

"I'm done, we are done, there is no more us anymore." Branden said

"Branden did you forgot we eloped in NYC so this is going to be hard to get out of." I said forgetting Tyler and JT were in the same room.

* * *

><p>Branden left on his crutches. He couldn't drive meaning he would have to call someone if he wanted to leave the house. Now I was left to face Tyler, JT, and my parents who just got home from work.<p>

"Deylia what is going on?" Hanna asked

"I'm not talking about this yet now." I said

"Deylia, yes you are talking about this right now." Caleb said

"Last month in New York City Branden and I eloped the day he got out of the hospital."I said

"Is that all?" Hanna asked

"That's all you need to know right now." I said

"If there is more Deylia, tell us now or leave this house." Caleb said

"I'm pregnant. Not that is really matters but the baby daddy could be Branden or JT." I said

"Deylia you realize how much this is going to effect your future." Hanna said

"Yes I do but I can't change what happened." I said

"Deylia, we will support you but you need to tell us what's going on instead of keeping all these secrets." Caleb said

"I don't know what to do. I can't even talk to Bella because she lost a baby and telling her about my problems would be to much for her." I said

"Have you been to a doctor yet Deylia?" Hanna asked

"No, I only took the pregnancy test and it was positive." I said

"How far along are you?" Caleb asked

"I'm not sure. If I'm two months along then it's JTs but if I'm 1 or 3 months then it's Branden's." I said

"Deylia, even if it's not my baby and you need me to be there for you then I can." JT said

"Deylia, stay calm because Bella lost her baby due to stress and I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you." Tyler said

"How can I stay calm when my life is a mess right now?" I asked

"Deylia, stress is not good for the unborn baby and I would know because I was really stressed when I was pregnant." Hanna said

"The only reason I eloped to Branden is because of this pregnancy and now he hates me." I said

"We will figure this out. If Branden and you are done we can make it so that you are no longer married to him." Caleb said

"How dad, she made a commitment to him?" Tyler asked

"JTs mom is a lawyer." Caleb said

"My mom deals mostly with custody cases but I'm sure she can help with this." JT said

* * *

><p><strong><em>*A few weeks later*<em>**

I had a doctors appointment today. My parents and Tyler were going with me for support. JT wanted to go but I told him I would see him after the appointment. I haven't heard from Branden since our fight a few weeks ago.

"Deylia do you want us to wait in the waiting room or go in the room with you." Hanna asked

"The waiting room is better." I said

"I get you not wanting dad in the room but why not mom?" Tyler asked

"I just want to be alone." I said

"You should have someone in the room. It doesn't matter if it's me, your mom, or Tyler." Caleb said

"Fine then Tyler but I don't want either of you in the room." I said

I waited until "Deylia Rivers" was called. I was seeing my moms doctor so I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Can you guess how far along?" She asked

"Somewhere between 1 and 3 months but I didn't start having morning sickness until a month ago." I said

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked

"No, this is my brother Tyler." I said

"Have you told the father." She asked

"That's the thing. I have been with two boys recently and I need to now how far along in order to figure out who the baby daddy is." I said

I got the ultrasound done.

"It looks like you are about 3.5 months along meaning you could find out the gender." She said

"Can I wait to find out the gender and then bring the baby daddy with me next time?" I asked

"Yes or I can put that information in an envelope that you can open when you are ready to find out." She said

"That would be fine." I said

The doctor walked out of the room leaving Tyler and I alone.

"It's Brandens, what if he never wants to see me or this baby?" I asked

"You are worrying about this to much Deylia. Stress is not good for you or the baby." Tyler said

"Mom has already told me that like 5 times recently but I can't help but think this child could grow up without a father." I said

"You have JT even if he is not biologically this kids dad." Tyler said

"I hope you are right about that." I said

"Deylia, as your brother you have me to. I may be a 14 months younger then you but I will help you with this." Tyler said

* * *

><p><strong><em>*A few days later*<em>**

Something didn't feel right so I want to the free clinic with Tyler. Our parents were at work and your little siblings were at YMCA day camp. I talked to JT yesterday but Branden was avoiding my calls and he didn't want to see me.

"Deylia, everything will be alright." Tyler said as I was waiting for the doctor to say something.

"I have some bad news. Your unborn baby doesn't have a heartbeat." He said

"So that means I lost the baby." I said with tears.

"You had a miscarriage Deylia. It happens to a lot of young mother when they get overly stressed out." He said

"My girlfriend went through the same thing 4 months ago as my sister is going through now." Tyler said

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

* * *

><p>Tyler drove home because I was to upset to drive.<p>

"Bella got home from London last night and I am supposed to go over to her house tonight but I can cancel." Tyler said

"Do you think she would mind if I went over to her house as well?" I asked

"I don't think so because we didn't say it was a date." Tyler said

"I have to go talk to Branden but I will be back." I said

"Is that a good idea? "Tyler asked

"Probably not but I want to tell him what happened to the baby." I said

* * *

><p>I got in my car and drove to Branden's house. I was surprised that he opened the door this and let me in the house.<p>

"Are you crying Deylia?" Branden asked

"I was under way to much stress and I didn't think you would over talk to me again. Long story short I had a miscarriage but it was your baby to begin with since I was 3.5 months along." I said

"Deylia I'm so sorry." Branden said

"I know we are probably over for good now but I miss you." Deylia said

"Have you talked to JT recently because the only way we can work this out is if you stop going back to JT every time we get into a fight or have distance be a factor why we don't see each other as much." Branden said.

"I talked to him yesterday and I told him that the baby was yours and I wasn't sure how involved you would be. I went to the free clinic this morning and that's when I found out I lost him or her because of stress." I said

"If you want to date JT that's your choice and I will learn to be fine with that but can we make a deal? If either of us start seeing someone can we just tell each other so we don't have to find out from someone else?" Branden asked

"I promise Branden. How's physical therapy going?" I asked

"It's hard but I'm improving day by day. I will be able to go back to NYU before classes start but I may not be able to dance right away." Branden said

"If you need anything I'm only one call away or if you wanted you could come back to my house." I said

"Deylia, I have a place to live right here but I missed having so many people around. If I go back to your house it would make things easier." Branden said

"You still have some of your cloths at my house anyway." I said

I drove Branden back to my house. At least we were talking. At the very least Branden and I would end up as friends and dance partners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breylia (Branden and Deylia) is over but for good I don't know. I love the idea of a Cavanaugh and a Rivers being together so I'm kind of team JT and Deylia right now. I did the miscarriage story line again so now Deylia and Bella have something to bond over. Bella and Deylia are already best friends but this will make them even stronger best friends.<em>**

**What will happen next? I really don't know so it might end up being a flashback chapter. I will keep writing this story as long as I can think of things to write for it. I'm not ready to let go of these PLL Next Generation characters yet.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. This story will be ending soon but started a new story "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This is a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I started from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) are born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story but I need more.**

**Discussion Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Review and/or PM me.**

**The more Reviews and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you so much for reading.**


	114. Chapter 110: Best Friends Forever

**_Bella Kingston POV_**

Last night I got back from London. Summer was just about over. I couldn't believe I was going to be a senior at Rosewood High this year.

"U Penn is having an open house next weekend." Melissa said

"Mom, I'm not going to U Penn." I said

"Can you at least apply so you have the option?" Melissa asked

"Mom, why would I apply to a school I don't want to go to?" I asked

"Do you not want to go to U Penn because I went there?" Melissa asked

"That's only part of the reason." I said

"Then what school do you want to go to next year Bella?" Melissa asked

"I'm taking a year off and then I will apply to what ever schools Tyler gets offers from." I said

"Bella, I don't think that is a good idea. There is always Rosewood Community College. Your aunt Spencer started out there. She went there for 2 years before she transferred to U Penn." Melissa said

"If I can't take a year off then can I at least take a semester off?" I asked

"Bella, I had a friend from high school that decided to take a year off and then ended up never going to college." Melissa said

"I promise you I will go to college." I said

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon Tyler and Deylia came over. I was only expecting Tyler because we were supposed to have a date tonight.<p>

"Deylia has had a not so good day so I thought maybe seeing her best friend would help." Tyler said

"I guess we can go on a date another night." Bella said

"Unless you want to invite JT over and then we can all hang out." Deylia said

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind Deylia?" I asked because I didn't know

"Branden and I broke up." Deylia said

"I'm sorry Deylia." I said

"It's fine. He left for NYC and we were having trust issues so it was for the best." Deylia said

"He is still going to be involved in the kids life once he or does he not even care you are pregnant? " I asked, Again I didn't know.

"There is no more pregnancy, I had a miscarriage." Deylia said

"I'm sorry about that as well. I know how hard it is to go through that so if you need anything just let me know." Bella said

"Thanks Bella, that's why I love having you as a best friend." Deylia said

"I love having you as a best friend as well." I said

* * *

><p>I called JT and he decided to come over.<p>

"What are your sisters up to tonight?" I asked

"Rochelle moved into her dorm at U Penn today. Elizabeth and Rosie went to the movies tonight. My parents are having a date night." JT said

"Have you thought about next year yet? My mom is begging me to apply to U Penn." I said

"I meet with a UCLA requiter over the summer. I haven't gotten an offer yet but I could get one any day now." JT said

For Basketball or Baseball?" I asked

"He actually thought I could do both Basketball and Baseball as long as I met there grade requirements for athletes." JT said

"JT, that's amazing." I said

"My parents want me to keep my options open so even if I get the offer I'm not supposed to sign it right away." JT said

* * *

><p>JT, Deylia, Tyler, and I went out to dinner together.<p>

"I can't believe we are going to be seniors." I said

"All except for me. I'm going into my Junior year remember." Tyler said

"Senior year is going to be so fun." Deylia said

"Don't have to much fun Deylia. You were already pregnant once remember." Tyler said

"I don't mean that kind of fun." Deylia said

"Deylia, I never got the chance to tell you I'm sorry about loosing your baby." JT said

"It happens and it was probably for the best anyway." Deylia said

"You are taking this way better then I did Deylia." I said

"I have to accept the fact that Branden's out of my life and the baby wasn't meant to be." Deylia said

"Deylia, we are your friends and we can tell you are hurting on the inside." JT said

"I'm fine. I just want to stop talking about it." Deylia said

"Talking helps Deylia, it really does." I said

"Maybe for you but not for me." Deylia said

"You are shutting your friends out of your life Deylia. This is exactly what Bella did to me." Tyler said

"Deylia we all care about you." JT said

"You care about me a little to much." Deylia said

"I get that our friendship is challenging because we both have feelings for each other but we can make things work." JT said

"I'm not ready for another boyfriend right now. Maybe in a few months but not right now." Deylia said

"We can still be friends." JT said

"Friends is all I want right now." Deylia said

"Best friends forever." I said

"Best friends forever." Deylia said

Deylia and I are now better friends because we both went through the same sad thing. I didn't break things off with my boyfriend but Tyler and I have gone through some hard times in our relationship.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Should I end this story now or write a few more chapters?<em>**

**I really don't know what else to write for this story besides flashbacks.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. I will try to update more often. I started a new story "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning". This is a prequel story and the Next Generation characters will be a lot younger. I started from Spencer and Toby's wedding so only a few kids (Jayde, Coco and Chanel) are born at this point. All the rest of them will be born in the story. I already have some ideas for the story but I need more.**

**Discussion Questions**

**What are your thoughts on the this chapter?**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming chapters? I am running out of ideas so I would really appreciate your help.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Comment and/or PM me.**

**The more Comments and PMs the more motivation I have to write meaning new chapters will be posted more often.**

**As always thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
